The Warriors
by 3431jess
Summary: Kung Fu Panda : Exactly what it says on the tin. Join the five and Dragon warrior exploring the twist and turn of their life, and facing a much greater threat to China. Follow their journey as they learn to make friends along the way, fixing relationship, revealing the secret of the past, meeting their destiny, and finding someone that would make them complete. [Tigress/Po]
1. Chapter 1 : The Fight

Dreamworks owned Kung Fu Panda :-)

The story set right after KFP3. There are some references to my other story, but you don't necessarily need to read them to understand. The story kind of start on chapter 4 and beyond. I do feel this sort of a weak start... but hope you'll continue to read. I am sure you won't be disappointed!

Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

This was a story about a group of warriors, their journey in finding who they were, their greater purpose in life, their role under the ordinances of the universe, and how they would learn to understand, that the important encounters were planned by souls long before their bodies saw each other.

Fate did not care about your plan. And in the name of fate, some people would come in your life, and you would just know - you wouldn't be able to replace them when they left.

Fate took the most unlikely people to meet - brought them together, no matter how far apart they were. Sometimes the road of life took an unexpected turn, and you had no choice but to follow it... just to end up in the place you supposed to be. Fate could be cruel; one would have a choice to become bitter or better. The choice did not belong to fate; it belonged to you. Fate decided who would come into your life, but your heart would decide who stayed.

In this story, our warriors would learn, that everything they needed - would come at the perfect time, and sometimes you had just to wait for it to make its move. Fate would bring two people together, and it was love's job to keep them there.

There was no point of rushing your fate, because the best things... would worth the wait.

* * *

"Tigress, what is your problem? Why would you care about my decision anyway?" The panda in front of her snarled stubbornly, unable to keep severe frown from creasing his brow. _Of course, she cared, she is your best friend!_ His own mind quickly scolded him for his outrageous choice of words, but it was too late, his awful narrative was rubbing her emotion the wrong way.

"Do you even know what are you asking there, Panda?" She broke off sharply, with audible gritting of teeth as though biting her words. Her golden eyes just delivered the precise amount of scorn and rebuke; her claws unsheathed, beginning to itch on something to slice. Tigress couldn't keep the hurt from her voice and didn't bother trying. She let bitterness overtook her as their gaze intercepted, wishing the panda in front of her had read through every inarticulate word in her glare.

"Tigress, this is my life, and this is my choice. I just want to spend a little more time with him. Now would you care to tell me what's your problem?" His expression was between deep confusion and exasperation. However, he inched away and prepared his stance, knowing the tiger master might pull her powerful blow at him. Once again, conflicted morass of emotion darted across his face.

"So is that... what you really want?" Her tone was bitter and unforgiving, but not nearly as accusing as it could have been.

He opened his mouth again to drive his point. Nothing came out but empty words. However, it wasn't hard to tell - his eyes was saying his uttermost intentions. He was keen to leave, to leave Jade Palace, to leave her. He was probably not realizing the second as much as the first.

The panda greeted with her crestfallen eyes, which was not just spoken of inscrutable resentment, but also undeniable suffering. Her chest heaving, struggling to hold the emotion that welled within from spilling and tarnishing his hardcore reputation. But instead of firing instant fury, the striped feline seemed to resign to her fate. The fate that her best friend had chosen to leave. Behind her lids, the memory flooded through her mind - a moment of such friendship that she treasured deeply. Tigress closed her eyes to prevent anyone noticing drops of water beginning to form.

'Tigress, you are not weak! Don't let stupid emotions get in the way. Compose yourself for goodness sake.' Her critical mind chided her for being such a despicable loser. She stood dejectedly, in utter embarrassment for allowing her rage overwhelmed her senses. Thankfully within seconds, she managed to pull back that stern expressionless mask and put aside her sentiment over the situation.

"Fine...!" Her answered was short and biting, cold and distant. "...do as you pleased Dragon Warrior." She spat her last words and turned to retreat to the student quarter. Po watched as her back disappeared behind the training hall's door. Suddenly, he realized the gravity of this situation.

Their comrades were watching from the small opening of the Training Hall's door. The panda was still stood there in puzzlement and left speechless at the feline's titanic rage. His harmless request had turned into a serious debacle, possibly even ruining their friendship. His hand was still clutching the spool he received hours ago - the reason why he arrived at this plea. His comrades looked at each other, taking note of the misery, fear and grief etched in the panda's expression. They were wondering whether they should comfort the bear, as for their striped comrades, they were quite certain she wanted to be alone in her usual solitary confinement.

"I'll talk to him." Monkey's voice pitched low and strained. His intention was instantly dismissed by the avian stood next to him. His wings held up curbing his next move. "I think we need to leave him alone. This is between him and Tigress."

Po wasn't asking much. After all, Shifu already agreed that Po could do his duty from the Secret Panda Village as long as he disciplined himself to train regularly and returned to Jade Palace twice a year. After watching Po grew into his role as Dragon Warrior and noticed how much he had matured into taking his responsibility seriously, Shifu would give him the benefit of the doubt for an extra room for freedom. Even Mr. Ping - whom many would think, would be the one having an emotional breakdown, approved almost immediately. It was not as if Po would stay in this arrangement forever.

To everyone's surprise, it was Tigress who objected Po's decision the most. Understandably, she was Po's closest friend. They are both shared an inseparable bond and common understanding deeper than anyone knew.

Suddenly the warning gong from the village sounded.

"Village is under attacked!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

Everyone paced from the Training Hall towards the Thousands Steps. Po saw an orange-black blur made a quick, graceful leap from the side of the palace. His mind kept reciting the argument he had with his best friend a few minutes ago. Probably I haven't been sensitive. I should have asked her opinion before quickly comes to decide to leave Jade Palace. But for now, there were more pressing things at hand.

The Five and Dragon Warrior landed in the village in less than 5 minutes. The cacophony came from Mrs. Chang's jewelry shop. Immediately they diagnosed the source of the problem. A giant croc and his henchmen were just about to leave the establishment as the warriors confronted them.

"Li-Dong, where do you think you are going?" Po stopped the giant Croc right on his path.

"Dragon Warrior, you better move aside, I am not interested in hurting you today." He chuckled menacingly between his jagged teeth.

"We'll see about that." Po taunted back.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" He gave a signal to the rest of the Five to charge.

Soon, each of the Masters was occupied on their own battle. Tigress was handling four of them at ease. Po was facing Li-Dong, both of them exchanging brutal punches and kicks. Po clearly gained the upper hand of the fight as the giant croc wasn't as agile as he was. However, Po's troubled mind kept distracting him, causing his forms to be poorer than usual, and this had not gone unnoticed. The croc was scheming a plan to catch the panda off-guard. Po wasn't aware that the croc kept two double blades chained to his belt. Li Dong threw one of them and caught the panda by surprise but managed to dodge it with his palm. Disastrously, Po wasn't prepared when the other axes were heading his way. Acknowledging his demise, Po closed his eyes, almost surrendering himself for the calamitous impact of the assault. Tigress was right behind him, and had been observing closely with the tail of her eyes as the croc was closing his distance with the Dragon Warrior. When she grasped the grim situation unfolding, she made a quick backflip and caught the blade with her palm, but the handle of the weapon hit her square on the forehead which rendered her unconscious.

Po opened his eyes just to witness Tigress' figure laid still - her strong arms limped beside her body, her tail laid listlessly on the floor. He heard his comrades shouting her name. Po gave a cue to Crane and Viper to move her safely aside while he dealt with Li-Dong.

"Li-Dong, you gotta pay for what you did." He growled vehemently. Po squinted his eyes preparing for his onslaught, daring himself to do his worst.

"Upsss... I accidentally hurt your kitten, didn't I? It's her fault to stand between you and me!" He taunted back in mocking tone. Po felt his heart rate racked up, his muscles coiled, and his body mobilized itself for delivering a cruel blow. After a few moment of tension, Po finally released his attack.

"Get ready to meet your fate Li-Dong." Po announced angrily, mustering all his concentration and energy. With incredible speed, he approached his adversary and opened his palm. "Double death strikes" and yellow luminance emitted from his paw. Li-Dong welcomed his attack and blocked Po's assault, but the gulf of energy was too powerful for him to intercept. The strike hurled the hulking croc across the clearing, crushing him to a wall and rendering him unconscious. His comrades gawked as the giant croc was overthrown with one single hit. Mantis quickly checked on their opponent's injuries to find him still breathing and quickly pressed his nerve points to paralyze him further.

Meanwhile, all the attention went back to Tigress who still laid unconscious under the tree with Monkey, Viper and Crane by her side.

"Tigress... TIGRESS!" Po exclaimed in desperation. His voice quivered and water started to well on the corner of his jade eyes. He gently pulled the feline into his lap. She appeared peaceful - those conflicting, angered and scornful features she had moments earlier, had left her face as if she had forgotten of their dreadful argument.

"I should've been more careful, you saved me yet again!" Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he stared at her listless form. Viper checked on the feline heart rate and vital sign. "Don't worry, Brother, she just had a shock from the impact. She'll be ok. It just takes time." She responded compassionately, hoping her words would expel the panda's over exceeding worries. Beat it, even Shen's mighty cannon couldn't destroy the hardcore warrior, let alone just a mere bump on the forehead. "I'll check for a concussion when we get back to the palace infirmary," Viper reassured him with a comforting smile. The snake tapped the end of her tail gently over the bear's forearm."I promise Tigress will be fine."

"It's all my fault." The panda said mournfully, regretting his recklessness that had cost his friend's fate."I shouldn't be so selfish and think about leaving you guys and end up had a fight with Tigress."

"C'mon dude, we are always protecting each other, and this kind of thing bound to happen." Mantis injected in some positive vibe. The panda still slouched grievously, cradling the feline in his arms.

"Now, Po, why don't you carry Tigress and I'll make sure she is ok," Viper suggested. With that, all of them headed back to the palace. Po carefully settled the feline on her bedroll, Viper and Mantis went off to get some herbs, while Monkey and Crane left to inform Shifu.

When the red panda arrived at his daughter's chamber, he found the giant panda still crouching on the floor next to Tigress' bedroll, Po empty gaze fixated on the figure laid still in front of him, hugging himself sorrowfully. Shifu heard muffled sob in between almost like repetitive utter of an incoherent word of apology.

"Po..." He placed his skinny hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. The monochromatic panda didn't turn his head, instead, burying it in his arms and start to sob violently. Shifu knew Po would not be this torn solely because of Tigress' non-lethal injuries - everyone knew his adoptive daughter was one tough cookie. It's for the fact that Po had a squabble with her, leaving her somewhat dispirited, and yet she still willingly stood for him with her life.

"I know what happened Po, and it's not your fault. You know that Tigress always watches everyone's back, as you watch theirs." He tapped his shoulder lightly. The giant panda struggled to find his composure and turned around to face his diminutive master.

"Master, y-you d-don't understand." He stammered between sniffle, continuing to chastise himself."I had a... heated discussion... with Tigress before heading down to the valley... and I wasn't concentrating during the fight, that's why Tigress..-" He trailed off, but couldn't hold his emotion to continue.

"Po... " Shifu studied the giant panda before him. "Do you care for my daughter?" The bear froze at the end of his tongue, his master knew from the first time he arrived in Jade Palace that he had a star-struck crush on Tigress, probably just an after-effect of Kung Fu fanaticism back then. Appearance wise, it's not difficult to see that those seed of fanboy adoration had grown into something more. Tigress was undoubtedly beautiful and graceful. She might not be the most feminine, but that because she chose to be. As far as Kung Fu was concerned, she was an epitome of a warrior - bold, loyal and smart in equal measure. They soon become acquaintances, comrades, a partner in crime and later on became best friends. Shifu wouldn't be surprised if there were plenty of things Tigress would only reveal to Po, because, underneath her stoic facade and his klutzy tendencies, both of them share some significant similarities, such as the feeling of insecurities and struggle for acceptance.

"She had a right to be angry at me. I just told her I'm leaving without asking her opinion." A mixture of sorrow and remorse colored his raspy voice. Po briefly wiped the watering form on his eyes and deliberately not answering his master's question. But the wise Grand Master decided not to press the bear any further.

"Well, I respect whatever your decision is Po. It's understandable that your father is keen to spend a little bit of time with you after more than twenty years thinking you were dead. Especially after what happened with Kai recently." Shifu stated his reason. His student remained muted, Shifu voted to leave him with his thoughts. "Don't forget to pack - you said you'll be leaving in two days." The old Grand Master stood up and prepared to retreat to his chamber.

"I don't think I can leave Tigress now..." Po finally found his voice. "I-I... am not going Master." He mustered. The red panda stopped at his track and carefully listened what his pupil was going to say.

"I had some explaining to do when she's awake," Po stated firmly, making clear that reconciling with Tigress was his priority.

"Do what you think is best Po. You know Tigress more than I do now." The old panda said executively as he made his exit, leaving the bear alone with his troubled mind. Po calmed himself down and collectively gathered the string of events of what just happened.

Instantly he remembered when Tigress decided to leave Jade Palace to join Master Mugan at Garnet Palace. To say he was upset was truly an understatement. Back then, Tigress wasn't consulting him either about her decision to leave. Deep down, admittedly he missed her terribly, such that he decided to sneak into Garnet Palace to bring her back. Jade Palace felt so empty without her voice in the Training Hall, without her using him as a training dummy, without her sarcastic comment and without her deadpanned expression at his joke. Even though all may sound very negative, the truth was Po wouldn't trade Tigress' existence for the world, she was the most loyal and dependable friend he ever had, most importantly...she completed him.

'Tigress would feel the same if I left.' And with that hanging in his mind, Po slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else. The sun prepared to rise. The fluorescent fiery red glow had changed into bright yellow rays, peeking through the windowsill next to Tigress' bedroll. She stretched herself and yawned with a cute little mewl. Rubbing her eyes and adjusting her vision, suddenly Tigress realized she didn't recognize this place. The last thing she remembered she was fighting a group of croc bandits and something hard had struck straight on her head.

She slowly reached her forehead and surprised to find there was nothing there - no pain, no bump, nothing... as if the fight had never happened. Feeling something amiss, she rubbed her eyes again to readjust her vision and frantically scanned through the room. It smelt like bamboo…. fresh bamboo. The room looked brand new and empty, very few ornamentation hang on the wall, a lone vase with a bunch of wildflowers sat on the book shelf. She tried to stand and soon realized she had one of her foot neatly cast.

 _'How did I get a broken foot?'_ She strained to recollect. But then came another surprise, she analyzed all of her orange stripey limbs... they all appeared, smaller and shorter.

 _'Am I a cub?'_ She scrutinized her surrounding again, alerting her mind the possibility she might have been kidnaped. And as if heaven played another charade, she discovered she was wearing nothing!

Distraught and confused, she quickly used the blanket as a cover up and secured it on the front. She prowled carefully, approaching the door to investigate the situation further. She saw another small empty room, to which appear to be a sitting room. And then a sudden mouth watering smell invaded her nostril. Almost instinctively, Tigress followed the delectable smell to the kitchen, where she saw a cauldron full of soup, gurgling delicious rhythm almost inviting her to come and eat. Tigress was not sure how long she had been out, must be for days since she was very hungry. But suddenly she had to stop, her sensitive feline's ear captured a faint creak from the door and heavy strides that became louder as the second went by. Tigress prepared her stance.

A female monochromatic creature appeared before her.

"My dear, forgive me... what are you doing in my kitchen, are you hungry?" The panda prompted, still bewildered looking at a tigress cub with perfect fighting stance, wearing nothing but a blanket over her chest down to her ankle.

Instead of answering, Tigress replied with a ferocious growl.

"Uh... you seem to be... a little bit... unfriendly." The stranger pretended to cringe, but her tone was calm.

"My name is Zhibao. You can call me Zhi. I found you by the river nearby our village, wounded and unconscious." She smiled indulgently and narrated the events with a friendly tone. Tigress quickly eased herself once realizing this female panda was none other than her savior.

Tigress placed her fist on her open palm. "Thank you." She bowed respectfully. Then, she was about to introduce herself to her host, but found nothing in her memory.

"So, little one, tell me what happened, where do you live? so we can take you to your parents." The female panda kindly offered.

"I-I... I don't remember." Tigress frowned. There was a sudden stroke of perplexity and worry in her face. "W-where am I?"

"You are in Tenhuan, two miles outside Gongmen. And I think you broke your leg." The panda explained and pointed at Tigress' right leg which now already had been attended neatly. "And why are you wearing a blanket, is there anything you want to conceal behind there?" Zhibao chuckled, finding it amusing a little cub unjustifiable embarrassment over her naked body.

Tigress looked at herself again the second time. 'Flat chest, no hip, shorter tail, and whisker, she is right. I am a cub.' But as much as Tigress knew she was now a cub, acting like one was proven to be harder than it sound.

"Now tell me, what do you remember about yourself."

"I remembered I was an orphan,... used to live in an orphanage. And then someone adopted me... a red panda, I can't remember his name. I grew up and trained as Kung Fu Master. The last thing I remembered was: A group of us were fighting croc bandits, and an object hit me on the head, and everything went black. By the way, why am I not wearing anything?" She asked quizzically.

"Oh, your clothes is still wet... and we have no one around here with your size. All four years old panda had body frame much wider and bigger than you. I'll ask my husband to get you a few pair of clothes on the way home from the city." Zhi replied with a comforting tone.

"You were fighting bandits at the age of four or five?" Zhi made sure she had the fact right, but trying not to sound disrespectful.

"To be honest, I am not sure why I am a cub." The tiger sounded like berating herself. Zhi was not entirely sure what the cub meant, but decided not to persuade her further. She moved closer and gave Tigress a warm hug. "Don't worry. We'll do anything to help you to find your adoptive parents again. Now let's feed that tummy of yours, I can hear it begging for mercy." Zhi ushered the cub to their dining table and served up the delicious smelling soup, a pile of bean buns, and a big plate of sweet dumplings. Tigress didn't wait for further instruction to start massacring the food.

"This soup is amazing," Tigress commented between each gulp, forgetting that she was a firm believer in good table manners.

"It's spicy sour soup, an old time favorite in Gongmen, that one was my own recipe. I can teach you sometime later." The panda gladly accommodated. A smile appeared on the Tigress' muzzle."I would love that, thank you."

Both of them continued eating in silence. Zhi handed Tigress her third serving."Wow, you do have a panda appetite." Zhi teased.

"... m-my apology, Ma'am" Tigress stammered. She mindfully slowed down her chewing pace and her fiery eyes were carefully examining the benevolent panda in front of her. Zhi was wearing a traditional robe, with striped sash widely spread across her waist. The panda had her hair pulled up into a bun, and she owned a distinct mole next to her mouth on her right cheek.

Later on that afternoon, a male panda rushed into the house.

"Zhibao, did you ask a messenger to fetch me? Anything urgent?" He was a much larger panda, flew into through the door in a rush. He was about a foot taller than his female counterpart, wearing a green robe, and a pair of black linen trousers. A large bag with numerous pockets was concealed under one of his furry black arms. But instead of making a graceful entrance, he stumbled on the door frame, causing his large figure to land belly first on the hard wooden floor. The content of his bag scattered in every direction. His wife just tugged a smug smile while offering her paw to help him back on his feet.

 _'Dramatic entrance.'_ Tigress mentally cackled, she didn't know where she recited it but the mishap did tickle her memory.

"Don't know how you missed the door that big, Bai." Zhi jested." And how many time did I tell you to always secured the latch of your pack?" The male panda in front of her just rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and chuckled nervously. Zhi immediately helped him gathering all sort of kind of items spilled on the floor. Bai soon realized there was a pair or orange ocular watching his every move. He pretended to clear his throat, gaining attention from his wife who was still crawling under the dining table collecting his stuff.

"Oh yes, Dear..., I found this little tigress by the river. But she seems to suffer from temporary amnesia" Zhi's attention finally back on track. Her husband responded with an incredulous look. "She said she was an orphan who was abandoned in front of the orphanage, so there was not much chance of finding her relatives, or probably her relatives do not want to be found." The female panda said quietly, not wanting to upset Tigress further. "She remembered a red panda adopted her and trained her to be a Kung Fu Warrior." Zhi continued. Bai gradually made his way over to Tigress and meticulously examined her appearance. Tigress squirmed under such an intense surveillance.

"Bai, stop it. You'll scare her!" Zhi smacked her husband's back abruptly to warn him. Bai flinched. "S-sorry, I just a little... curious."

"I know what are you thinking! You've heard the word Kung Fu, and I can see the spark in your eyes." And Tigress knew Zhi wasn't exaggerating. The house, albeit empty, some of the racks were loaded with Kung Fu memorabilia. The scene was uncannily familiar, but Tigress couldn't recollect where she saw it. Bai was grinning ridiculously at the tiger, but stop at the pursed lips the female panda beside him.

"So the red panda bit…..., does it rang any bell?" Zhi questioned her husband, crossing her arms in front of her chest and drumming her blunt claws impatiently. She was hoping Bai's Kung Fu knowledge would land them some clues.

"...mmmm... red panda...red panda...red panda... aha!" His wife held her breath in anticipation of his next statement.

"No... nothing. I don't know." He said looking dejected as he toyed with his fingertips. Zhi glared fiendishly at her husband, Tigress tried to be polite and put on her expressionless face even though she was laughing so hard inside.

"Well, it's been awhile since we saw tiger around the village, but there are quite a few wandering around in Gongmen. I shall ask around later on today, perhaps Kung Fu Council may know a red panda who adopted a tiger. No harm trying right?" Bai was thinking a way to help Tigress reunited with her family.

"Any name at all? Name of the orphanage?" Bai knotted his brow while he questioned the tiger. Tigress just shook her head haltingly as an answer.

"Well, she might be tired, let's go to rest for now." The male panda concluded."Look Zhi. I have to go back to Gongmen for the night. I'll see you both on the weekend." He planted a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead and headed towards the door.

Tigress breathed sharply from her nose. _Wondering what is the meaning of all this..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Tigress the cub

Kung fu panda owned by Dreamworks!

This chapter will mainly establish Tigress' relationship with the two pandas.

* * *

That night, Tigress couldn't sleep, the loud thunder clapping didn't help her either. She struggled trying to remember who she was and how she was stranded in Panda Village. The sound of her twist and turns on her bedroll weren't going unnoticed by Zhibao. The female panda woke up and knocked on Tigress' door.

"Are you not asleep yet, Dear? May I come in?" She heard a faint yes from inside as she pushed the door. The panda found the tigress sat hugging her knee on her bed. A plethora of fear and worry tainted her amber eyes.

"You couldn't sleep could you?" Zhi spoke softly. "What about if we have a little chat, you can tell me what's bothering you, perhaps it will help you to feel better." Her green eyes implored her caringly.

Tigress huffed but submissively approved her suggestion. "I don't know..., not having an identity... really bothers me." She admitted woefully. Well, who wouldn't? The panda in front of her stared with eyes full of sympathy. She reached Tigress shoulder with her warm cuddly arm and lovingly stroke her back.

"Mmm… what about if I gave you a new name? Probably you'll feel less a stranger if we called you with a name." She advised with a keen sense of purpose.

"Sorry, I don't even catch your name," Tigress said reluctantly in return. No doubt there was loads of burdensome thoughts strangled her mind yesterday, which caused her to fail to grapple such an important clue - her savior's name.

"Oh don't be..., I am Zhibao, 智豪, she scribbled her name on a piece of paper. You can call me Zhi." And a smiled touched the panda's lips.

"Wise and heroic?" Tigress handed over the paper to Zhi. The panda couldn't hide her astonishment. "You can read?" Tigress just shrugged with 'no-big-deal' look on her face. She forgot that she was a 4-year-old cub, there was only so much she could do as far as pretending to be a child.

"And the other panda you saw today was Bai 白, his name means pure," Zhi added. Tigress chuckled recalling her encounter with the male panda previous afternoon. Probably calling him klutzy would deem more appropriate.

"He has a big heart..." Zhi muttered pensively, "...however sometimes bigger than his head."

Tigress snickered, oddly her mind recalled that she knew a particular panda with a big heart that much bigger than his brain, but she couldn't remember who.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Tigress said, inspecting the room she was in. Tigress could tell the house was new. There was hardly anything inside it except for some Kung Fu related ornamentation and loads of spools in every corner.

"We'd been here only three months. We married not long ago." Zhi expanded, she was secretly amazed on how observant this cub who could only be four or five-year-old maximum.

"I can see someone who lived here great fans of Kung Fu." Tigress letting her analytical glances roamed across the room.

"Who am I kidding?!" Zhi answered satirically. "Bai may not know much about practical Kung Fu, but in theory, he can beat a Master any day with his encyclopedic knowledge. Unfortunately when one's is facing menacing adversaries, the theory of Kung Fu without its practical aspect won't help much in winning a battle." Zhi shook her head remembering her husband pathetic yet charming persona.

"Why doesn't he learn Kung Fu?" Tigress asked curiously.

"There are many reasons why Bai does not and should not learn kung fu. Firstly is discipline, Bai had none of that. I could imagine his Master will be driven to an early grave if he had to make Bai wakes up on time for training - simple things like that. Secondly, he has no control over his appetite. If any enemy were intelligent enough, they would hang bean bun as a bait and he would fall for it every time. Third, Bai hates reading. He may be a herbalist - but he has his best friend reading the scroll to him. Imagine if he were to train to be a Kung Fu master? I can see myself citing the Thousand Scrolls until my mouth is numb. And yes, fourthly... is because his heart is bigger than his brain. ...waaaaay much bigger. He might release the entire Chorh-Gom prison if they promised him to be good."

Tigress pressed her paw in front of her muzzle to stifle her laughter. She saw Zhi just snickered back at her.

"So you know everyone here in this village? Any other tigers?" Tigress asked.

The panda shrugged absently."None as much as I know. But my husband said he would find out from his connection in Gongmen to see what he can find out for you." The panda noticed the worry and despair in Tigress' eyes returning. "Little one, don't be sad, I know how hard it feels far away from those who loved you and who you loved." Zhi supportive tone won Tigress' attention.

Tigress lifted up her face. "You were once lost your memory too?"

"No…. My parents disowned me a year ago. My father was a village chief, and I was betrothed when I was about your age to my childhood friend; his name is Cheng, a very amiable guy with charming personality and the fine physical appearance that matched those qualities. He is a pinnacle of a real gentleman, but I never saw him more than a friend." Zhi exhaled deeply, not knowing why on earth she shared such a mature story to a cub, but Tigress seemed to listen patiently as she followed the story the female panda recited.

"I had a dream that someday I would travel across China, studying literature and be a poet. I want to see the world beyond if I could. I even started to teach myself some other language. But my parents disapprove; for them, being an exemplary woman means to stay at home, run her household and be a loving mother and wife. Then, one day I met Bai - he was a herbalist who traveled from one country to another, showcasing his skill. He was jovial, cheerful, gentle, not to mention one of the most adventurous pandas and not easily giving up on anything that laid on his way. I was soon attracted to him and he felt the same about me." Zhi explicated. But soon, her smile changed into despondent frown and her eyebrow knitted with grief.

"Unfortunately, my betrothal stood on the way. But Cheng and I cared for each other, I cared enough to tell him that he deserved someone who loved him, and he cared enough to tell me I deserved to live my dream."

"And did you ran away from home?" Tigress apprehensively prompted.

"I didn't, but I broke off the betrothal, and my parents were undoubtedly furious, thus... they banished me." She said grievously, moving her gaze to the imaginary spot on the wall.

"I am sorry to hear that… that must be more painful than losing your memory." Tigress placed her sympathetic paw on Zhi's shoulder.

"The thought of me losing my parents - despite the fact that they are still very much alive - never be easier as the day goes by. Sometimes, I hope I've lost my memory of that terrible day they disowned me. It would be a lot easier then." She contemplated hopelessly. But a sudden change of emotion crept onto her face.

"...but I did marry the man of my dream, and we did travel to many places across China." She pulled up a box with a stash of maps, drawings, and scrolls. "And at the end, after nearly a year of travel, we decide to settle down here. Bai works as a farmer in the village during summer months and herbalist for the government in winter months." Zhi smiled contemplatively at those bitter-sweet memories. She could still remember when he had told her of his feelings. He was the first to admit while she had said nothing in reply. He began to hyperventilate, his forehead break into a cold sweat - Zhi recollected how nervous she had made him. And then... she kissed him. That's all she could 'say' in return. And the next thing she knew, he leaped and jigged like a lunatic.

"He is indeed very lucky to have you." Tigress brought Zhi back from her trance.

"I guess it worked both ways. I kept him civil and orderly, and he kept me from turning into another psychotic pedantic." Both let a chuckle.

"Oh yes..., really we were talking about giving you name. How about Xiuying?" Zhi scribbled 秀英 on the paper and handed it over to Tigress.

"Beautiful and brave?" Tigress smirked. Do you think... I am beautiful?" Certainly, this was Tigress' 28-year-old self must be talking.

"Very..." Zhi smiled."All man will be on their knee when you grew up. So, what do you think of the name?" Tigress blushed at her remark.

"I like it." A sincere smile curved on her maw marking her confirmation.

"Right, Xiu…. have I bore you enough with my story?" The panda was about to leave. However, the lonesome and heartrending gaze of Tigress' eyes stopped her right on her track.

"What about if I stay here for tonight, Bai is away until the weekend anyway." She laid herself on Tigress' bed and sprawled out her arm so Tigress could lay on her side.

"Promise me you are not going to claw me," Zhi warned playfully, watching Tigress' flickering golden orbs thanking her in silence.

"...promise me you won't flattened me," Tigress said teasingly. Both laughed as they share their embrace. Jasmine and orange blossom, Tigress let Zhi's scent tickled her nose. Her panda fur was warm, sweet smelling and her plush, cuddly panda figure made an excellent bedmate. Tigress soon felt safe and comfortable. Zhi put her other paw encasing Tigress little figure. An unknown, almost enigmatic sensation wrapped Tigress' heart. It was Zhi's coddle and her motherly tenderness that marked the tiger new found memory that night.

"Good night Xiao Xiu (little Xiu)…."

And both of them entering the land of dreams.

* * *

Memories sometimes played a funny part on one's personality. Although what happened in the past didn't necessarily define who a person would be in the future, it did teach a little thing or two. With her sudden partial memory loss, Tigress did not remember much about herself and certain hardcore-ness that she was often associated with. She only knew she was left in front of the orphanage and was later adopted by a red panda who was training her to be a Kung Fu Master. The strict regime of Shifu's training, his stern and cold treatment to her, her recollection about Tai Lung and his rage, nor her habit of venting her anger on the innocent ironwood trees, had been stored far and deep in the corner of her mind. Tigress did not remember what was she trained for, was it for her love of Kung Fu? Or was it something else? But, at the moment those forgotten memories had done more good than bad.

It was a brand new day in the village of Tenhuan. It's been a week since Tigress lived with Zhibao and Bai. For the most part, Tigress had been adjusting well in pretending to act like a child's prodigy. She woke up from her bed, and almost habitually, there was a tantalizing smell stimulated her nostril. She felt her stomach yearned to answer the enticing scent coming from the cauldron. She quickly tidied up her bed and saw a pair of new clothes by the desk. Bai must have bought them from town. Silently thanking such a thoughtful gesture, Tigress changed into her new outfit.

She went to the kitchen and found the female panda was faithfully sitting reading a scroll while waiting for the soup to simmer.

"Morning Mrs. Zhi..." She smiled politely.

"Morning Xiu..." The female panda gave her a cuddle and kissed her forehead. "How's my girl doing this morning? Have a good night sleep?" Tigress crawled into her lap and nodded cheerfully. "Oh... that small outfit did fit you well, you look cute and irresistible." Tigress could feel irrepressible grin made its way to her lips, but unlike her usual old self, she had no intention fighting those showcase of emotion from showing on her face.

"So what are we planning for today? and what are you reading?" Tigress peered her head over Zhi's large frame to peek whatever Zhi was focusing.

"Today I've arranged you to do some Kung Fu training with a guy in our village, Master Dao - you told me you were trained to be a warrior right? He also told me he could help you to regain your memory back and then….. you can help me shopping and fixing dinner. If we had free time, we can sit down and played some board games. What do you say?"

"I'll like that." A wide smile reformed again on Tigress' tiny maw, this time, hinted with satisfaction and eagerness.

"Oh, I was reading things about focusing chi on helping to heal wounds. I thought it might be helpful since I know Tai Chi." Zhi replied, a streak of astonishment formed on her feature as she watched Tigress methodically scanning through the scroll that she read.

Tigress stared at the scroll curiously for a few minutes. "You can have a read too. We might be able to learn it together." Zhi retorted encouragingly."But before that, let's have breakfast!" She shifted two bowls of flavorsome soup in front of Tigress.

The tiger didn't wait for any further command and quickly savored the entire bowl clean to the bottom and extended her paw with the empty bowl asking for a second serving. Zhi just shook her head in amazement, looking at the cub obliterating her soup just a matter of seconds.

"You know what, I still can't believe you are a tiger. You definitely have panda appetite there." She nudged Tigress on the belly playfully.

Zhibao sat down, both gulped their food, and then heading towards the edge of the village. It was not that early in the morning, but Tigress hardly saw anyone. The street was near to deserted, no sign of its citizen despite the fact that the sun was nearly up on the top of their head.

"Why the village ever so quiet?" she asked with her squeaky little voice. Even after a week, Tigress often wonder when she'll get used to her own voice.

"Well, a lot of panda sleep until afternoon. Literally." Zhi's chortled as she held Tigress' paw and almost dragged her in march. Tigress gaped in awe. "How come you don't?"

"I am an exception," Zhi replied. "You see, a lot of pandas were quite laid back, peaceful and friendly creatures. I can't stand to sit doing nothing. I like being busy and make use of my time doing...something. I am undoubtedly very driven and want to achieve a lot and in a little time. I can be friendly but can be defensive too. So, having Bai who is the opposite character from me, giving an equalizing balance to our life equation. " Zhi elaborated.

"You mean like yin and yang." Tigress chimed in.

"You are one bright girl, Xiu." She patted her stripy head. Tigress answered her with a prideful smile.

"Where is your husband, I didn't see him this morning?" While Zhi was seeming to be preoccupied doing her own things, Tigress knew she was missing Bai.

"He had to be back to the Imperial City, during winter month he worked as a herbalist for the government and some time for the Empress. During warmer days, he worked as a farmer and just need to make a small trip to Gongmen from time to time." She huffed exasperatedly with a somber tone.

"You mean he stayed for a couple of months in away from home in winter?" Tigress tilted her head as if she could understand her differently if she saw the panda from a different angle.

"Yes pretty much. He did come home when the snow wasn't too bad. The arrangement worked fine for us. I am quite happy sitting alone with a bunch of scrolls or writing poem anyway." Zhi said in vaguely, like attempting to convince herself.

And before they knew it, they arrived at the edge of the village. There was a small hut, with two large boulders by the side covered in thick velvety green moss. Behind the house was a series of ironwood tree groove forming a natural fencing against intruders from the woods. Zhi placed her dull claw on the door and tapped it a few times. Tigress heard nothing from inside. After long few minutes of silence, Zhi concluded the man she was looking for probably elsewhere. She held Tigress by the wrist. "Follow me. I think I knew where he is."

They climbed a little hill by the side of the house, and by the side of the hill there was a large cave. It was cleverly concealed by lush of overgrown vegetation. The entrance consisted of numerous stalactites and stalagmites, spread almost evenly resembling razor sharp teeth leading into a giant orifice.

Both of them peeked their heads and staring into the darkness, attempting to identify any form of life. The only sound Tigress heard was the water dripping from the ceiling of the cave to the cave floor. Both women peered their head further into the cave, and Tigress saw faint flickering lights in the depth of the cave. Then she saw a creature, a panda, wearing a robe, making a fluid motion catching the water drop from the ceiling of the cave.

"Master Dao, are you there? Sorry to disturb you, but I've brought little Xiu with me." The old panda halted whatever he was doing and approached the mouth of the cave.

"So, is this Xiu - the tigress Bai was talking about yesterday?" He stared coldly at Tigress, his jade eyes felt like tearing every inch of her striped fur. But instead of cowering from the panda intimidating glare, Tigress bowed respectfully to the old master.

"Master, I've come to learn." She retorted with reverence.

"Very well child. Zhibao... you are most welcome to stay while I trained Xiu, or you can pick her up late afternoon." The old panda stroke his long braided bread absently, and put a steady grip onto his wooden staff with his idle paw.

"I've brought quite some scrolls to read, so I wanted to stay if you don't mind."

"Very well. Now Xiu... show me what you know. Follow me." Master Dao commanded Tigress as he was walking off to the side of the hill. Tigress followed suit behind him. Little did Tigress knew, she'll be learning a lesson that would change her life. For good.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lesson of life (part 1)

The day quickly came to an end. The stream of golden light had now changed into reddish yellow as the sun made its way down the horizon.

"That's for the day," her Master dismissed her with stern, serious voice.

"Thank you, Master." Matching the sentiment, Tigress bent deeply and greeted him ceremoniously before she turned to look for Zhibao. The young female panda was pressing her back against the tree trunk, her brow furrowed as she was concentrating intensely on the scroll she read.

"Child, can I speak to Zhibao in private please," Master Dao handed a scroll to Tigress to occupy her for a while. Once Tigress had disappeared and the old Master was sure she wasn't eavesdropping, he turned to the female panda. Unknown to Tigress, the old panda master was nothing like she had seen earlier.

"Zhi...you've got a Kung Fu master under your roof, boy... she was awesome! Did Bai know about this?" With such enthusiasm, Master Dao made his remark about Tigress' prowess Kung Fu ability. It's not every day a student like Tigress turned up, let alone to perfect such a powerful art of defense in her tender age.

"Really? Uhh... he knew, but I guess he hadn't seen her doing Kung Fu yet. I suggest she better stays out of Bai, Master," Zhi sounded a little adamant, she bit her lips imagining how her husband was going to ogle in extreme adoration if he knew Tigress was a Kung Fu prodigy. _That's better not happening._

"You know... don't call me Master when no one's here," Master Dao whispered loudly."It's made me feel...old."

Zhi blinked dubiously.

"Uh... yeah, sorry Mast-... I mean Dao," Zhi stammered earning the old master's laugh. It's been awhile since Zhi met him, and being a panda, almost everyone addressed each other casually. Sometime Zhi did wonder whether she was meant to be born as something else, not a friendly, cuddly, laid back panda.

"Y'know...her forms were an utter perfection..., all punches and kicks were thrown accurately with incredible precision. There was no problem whatsoever with her kung fu. Dare I say her skill very much like a master of tiger style." Master Dao concluded.

"So, what do you think? shall I keep taking her here?" Unsurprisingly, the master nodded in agreement. Tigress was a pleasure to teach, she was submissive, obedient, hard working and strove for perfection with deep passion.

"Uhm yeah... her problem is not with her strength, determination nor technique, but here..." The Kung Fu Master pointed at his chest. "She had a troubled soul...and fiery temper. I did a hypnotic therapy on her, wanting to know more about her past. What I heard was she came from this orphanage called Bao Gu, and she was constantly being called a monster because of her immense strength, resulting her to be confined into seclusion. Everyone seemed to be afraid of her. I can sort of imagine how lonely she must have felt. Again, while other kids were soon adopted, no one seemed to take her, until that red panda came. Unfortunately, her relationship with her adoptive father was as far as student-master tie, very minimum fatherly affection involved," Dao explained. Zhi brows flexed into a frown as she listened.

"That was... rather a sad story." Zhi murmured. Although Tigress' memory had been discounting many of her darker ordeal, even a little tip of the iceberg of her troubled past enough to warrant the old master to pinpoint her weaknesses as a warrior.

"Indeed. But I had faith that she could accomplish great things once the problem with her heart is solved," the old master riposted sagely. His positive smile was replaced with more serious, stern expression as he slanted his brow. "I suppose that's why she had trouble accepting herself. She was trying to win his father's affection, beating herself senseless into training and constantly desiring to get his approval. I start to believe that Kung Fu was her way in earn the passage right to win his love and at times to vent her frustration."

Felt that she had the necessary answer she needed, Zhi bowed to the elderly panda as she excused herself. "Thank you for your time Dao, I see you again tomorrow."

* * *

That night, before bed. Prudently, the female panda observed the cub. Nonchalantly, Tigress headed to her bedroom with a rather despondent scowl plastered on her face.

"Xiu, you had been awfully quiet since we came home from training. Is there... anything you want to share with me?" Finally, she put her curiosity into words. She peeked her head through the bedroom door, watching the tiger cub solemnly sat inside with 'leave-me-alone' expression upon her face.

"No..." Tigress bristled dryly.

Not buying in such a mediocre fib, the panda tried to coax the cub to open up. "You don't have to hide things from me, Xiu, we are like family now - we help each other, and no secret between us. Did you... remember something from your past? Is that what bothering you?" she asked, her voice was calm and gentle.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tigress snapped scathingly. Zhi watched the cub who sat on her bed hugging her knee, a thick perplexed frown was drawn on her face.

"Well, Master Dao said you are doing extremely well with your kung fu, however, he wanted me to discuss a thing or two with you." Zhi stepped inside the room, disregarding the cub harsh attitude, and took the spot next to Tigress, who quickly shifted to the side and avoided any form of eye contact with the panda.

"It's none of your business!" She growled insolently. Her words took Zhi back, somewhat felt slightly offended that her intention and graciousness were fiercely denied. She never heard Tigress snapped at her, but she quickly regained her patience and tenderness and returned to her long-suffering feature.

In all honesty, Zhi felt sorry for Tigress. How couldn't she be? In such a tender age Tigress already had to deal with countless rejections, unwarranted anger, and deep sorrow. Behind her tiny frame of stunningly agile and incredibly versatile fighter, her life was an unwanted lie. She wouldn't blame Tigress for having great resentment on her own predicament that was probably going to taint her prospect to reach a much happier future. Breaking the bond between someone and his/her past wasn't a trivial task. Zhi wished that Tigress' forthcoming life would be distant to what Master Dao had shared, she hoped her love and happiness, those qualities sounded more fitting to her innocent life.

But, would such happiness, joy or love shall ever occur in Tigress' life in the future? Zhi didn't have the answer for them nor could she guarantee it would ever materialize. She would understand if all Tigress wanted to do now was to run away and from such ordeal: to hide and forget about them. But would that even be possible? Would that be wise? And more importantly, how can she restore the feline's courageor revive the hope that she found briefly in the cub's eyes during her moment of amnesia?

But merely giving up won't resulted in anything. Zhi had to take her chances.

"Xiu, I heard that your past wasn't as fond as you want it to be. Now, before you snapped at me further, hear me out. Do you know why my parents don't approve of Bai to be my husband?" she sighed grimly before continuing. "They were upset because I broke my betrothal, but that wasn't the main reason for their disapproval," she ruefully laid the fact. She knew Tigress was silently listening to her.

"Bai was an orphan. It's never been clear who his parents were; there was a rumor that both his parents were bandits who abandon him. Later on, he was adopted by a poor pigs couple who took him from Gongmen orphanage. While you were called a monster, Bai was called fat and stupid, even though he was nothing like that. Bai may not be the brightest bulb in the box, and he was a little slow and clumsy... as you have witnessed it. But I admire his forgiving spirit, his positive attitude, his charity and his selfless nature. My parents didn't want me to marry someone with no origin, someone who people perceived as stupid and lazy. They probably think I am a failure, but for me - it's the failure that gives my success achieving my dream now a flavor. Success is never final, as much as no mistake would ever be fatal. It's the courage to continue that counts."

Her rhetorical utterance seemed to convince Tigress. She lifted up her head and stared silently at the panda next to her. So Bai was an orphan too? Behind that fervent grin, gentle good night kiss, and shooting voice when he told her bedtime story, laid a sad truth. How could he live with that and continue being so kind and positive?

"It was by fate that I met him, it was my choice to be his friend, and little did I knew I was falling in love. But look how this forbidden love has cost me: my entire life, my own family and all the relationship that had been nurtured for decades. I had chosen to let it go for something that had no promise to last. There are days when I blame myself, beating hard thinking I failed my parents. Then I realize something. I am not perfect, so are my parents, and everyone else. We all bound to make a mistake: some are small, some are bigger than other, but mistake doesn't make us who we are. You are born to be real, not to be perfect. Look at me and Bai, we come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly," she continued. Tigress was still intently listening to her reflective and philosophical advice.

"My parents still couldn't forgive me, probably they never would. The entire village shunned me for this reason, so I had to leave. But when the world being mean to you doesn't mean that you have to be. You are who you chose to be. And I may well want to change something in my life, but I had to accept there are things in my life that I can't change. So, I forgive them and move on.," Zhi said wisely. "Same with you Xiu, you are who you chose to be... don't let your past, other people, define you."

Then Zhi handed over a scroll to Tigress and signaling her to read it. "Xiu, you might remember about who you are and your past one of these days... it may be better than what you've found out today, it may be worse, but all I can do is to prepare you. I hope my story will reconcile you with your past and your future."

She patted her head, kiss her goodnight, and left Tigress with her thoughts. Tigress slowly opened her scroll and read.

 _God, give me grace to accept with serenity_

 _the things that cannot be changed,_

 _Courage to change the things which should be changed,_

 _and the Wisdom to distinguish the one from the other._

 _Living one day at a time,_

 _Enjoying one moment at a time,_

 _Accepting hardship as a pathway to peace._

* * *

The next day, Zhi brought Tigress to do his training with Master Dao again. The old Master was standing inside the mouth of the cave, performing something looked like Tai Chi. Upon closer inspection, Tigress realized he was catching the water drop from the stalactites of the cave.

 _ **'Inner peace! Wait, how did I know that?'**_ Tigress mentally questioned herself.

The old master sensed her presence, quickly rolled the drop of water down to the ground, and approached the cub who quickly turned to bow.

"Good morning Master." Tigress respectfully greeted him. Master Dao smiled mysteriously.

"Now Xiu, before we start, I want to know you well and I want you to know me well. Yesterday training was a mere... taster, or... formality." Tigress raised her eyebrow doubtfully, not sure she understood his words.

"Now sit down, and meditate, I want to examine your chi before we started," he retorted. Satisfy what he had seen and mentally congratulating Zhi who had done a good work consoling the cub last night, he stood up and prepared to teach Tigress her first lesson.

"However, today is going to be different. In order to master the thing I am going to teach you, you had to... open up to me. So I figure out just the way to do it." He closed his eyes solemnly. "Now close your eyes," he commanded. Tigress obeyed and shut her eyes, albeit arguably she was hesitant not knowing what this training might entail.

"Tag... you're it!"

Tigress' eyes jolted opened in surprise, just to watch a blurred black and white figure dashing in front of her and disappeared behind the hill. Who would have guessed a frail looking panda with a crooked back could run that fast? Did he just want to play tag with her? She gaped stupendously.

"Bet ya can't catch meeee...!" Tigress heard his Master's voice rang in faint distance indicating he was getting further away. She immediately realized the task at hand and bounced and ran on four to gain her speed.

The chase lasted for a few hour. They practically covered the ground: from the hill, by the pond, to the woods. The voice of the old master taunting the tigress echoed through the forest. Tigress was silently cursing her short leg; it would have been much easier task if she owned a full grown tigress form. Finally, she was gaining the speed and found the old master sitting in lotus position under a tree. She grinned mentally. _**This is my chance!**_

Tigress was a master of stealth mode, she approached him silently. But the Master detected her chi and braced to retaliate. He stood and perform his inner peace stance. Tigress charged at him, and he effortlessly deflected her attacked and she ended up hurling backward, hitting the ironwood tree in front of them. Master Dao opened his eyes and reached his paw to help her.

"There are a lot of things I want to teach you, Xiu...you are one very promising student," he said proudly despite her failing effort.

"Thank you, Master, I will try my best," Tigress responded and bowed again.

"Now now... as much I like you being serious, respectful and such... today I want to learn to... relax, enjoy, and be at peace," he winked mischievously. Tigress frowned. What was that all about?

"Is that why you ask me to play tag?" she asked.

The old master nodded.

"I know you had a troubled past... but don't get those to define who you are. You are who you chose to be. I know it's easier to say than done, but you had to let it go, forgive those who had hurt you, for your own sake," the master spelled out his concern. "Everyone had their unfortunate story to tell, some more painful than others. If you are able to accept whatever life has thrown at you, then you'll be at peace." He stared at the cub who still stood stiffly looking at him with bewildered expression.

"Right... I had another idea, why don't we do a bit of panda training? huh?" he smirked. His deceptively frail paw dragged Tigress by the wrist and took her to the top of the hill. Still left confused, Tigress relented to the old master's demand.

"Now, race me down there, with no legs!"

Tigress watched the old panda in astonishment as Master Dao curled his already-hunchback-vertebrae into a ball and start rolling down the hill. "Now, your turn, after this, we'll race. The slowest got to be thrown into the pond!" he shouted from the bottom of the hill. As a feline, Tigress hated cold water, so she was determined not to lose.

After many times being thrown into the pond, finally, Tigress won the race. She squealed and do a little victory dance forgetting that her master was watching her. Became self-conscious, Tigress instantly poised herself as one serious, exemplary student. "M-my apology master," she averted his eyes and mumbled regretfully. Master Dao chuckled.

"No, don't be, that's exactly what I want you to do. Now, how about doing three-legged race? Hmmm?"

Her bemused face earned the old master's laugh. He grabbed the roots from vegetation around the pond and braided it into a rope. Then he tied his stubby foot against Tigress short stripy leg. _**'This... gonna be interesting,'**_ he inwardly snickered.

"Now the aim is to get to get down the hill before the stone hit the ground, but none of us should touch any part of our arm to the ground or we failed."

He picked a stone and getting a stance to throw it up to the sky. "On the count of three... one...two...go!" He launched the stone to the sky with such a power Tigress couldn't even see it anymore, and both of them hastily tried to walk as fast as possible. On the first try, they stumbled and end up in a big rolly-polly ball down the hill. The second try, nearing the end of the track Tigress was too eager to move faster, her foot tripped her master's foot and both of them fell into the pond. And after the fifth try, they finally succeeded.

"Yeheeey... we did it!" Tigress shouted triumphantly.

"Gimme five!" her master yelled with equal excitement. Tigress joyfully complied. She had not felt this happy for a long time. Had a simple game made her felt so alive?

"Looked like you are a lot more relax now... shall we begin our lesson?" Tigress nodded enthusiastically. "May I ask why you were very strict when I first came?" she enquired.

"That's because I wanted you to learn to not to judge people quickly and learn to give yourself a second chance. People changed, so are you. I guess Zhi must have told you something, because you can see my good intention beyond my strict and cold treatment. Now, are we ready to do a serious butt-kicking business?" Dao did a pose with his fist up in the air. Tigress giggled watching her teacher pulling such an act.

"I guess that mean yes? Okay, the first one I want to teach is 'clap of stillness' how that sound? Next one probably 'golden lotus clap?'"

* * *

For the rest of the month, Tigress faithfully trained under the tutelage of Master Dao. With a bit of help from Zhi, Tigress had learned to come to term with her past and learn from it instead of being bitter about it. As a panda, Master Dao was skilled in Chi manipulation, which relied a lot on one's state of mind to focus, remain calm and peaceful.

Days turn into months, and soon it's been two months since Tigress lived in Tenhuan with Zhibao and Bai. To their surprise nothing seemed to come into light on who Tigress really was. Bai asked his friend in Gongmen about knowing any South China Tiger around the area, but no one seems to have the right connection.

"Zhi, I think we've tried everything to find Xiu's past or her family," Bai huffed dejectedly, he hated breaking a bad news.

"Well, you've heard her. She was abandoned in front of an orphanage far away from here. Either her parents are dead, or they don't want to be found out," Zhi concluded.

"So what should we do? We don't even know any red panda around here that fit her description." He paced the room back and forth.

"I wrote to Bao Gu orphanage, and they confirmed no tiger was ever arrived in these couple of years, let alone being adopted," Zhi added.

"So, we are completely at lost here," Bai's forehead creased in frustration.

"I think we need to adopt her," Zhi suggested casually.

"What?" her husband's eyes widened. As much as Bai loved Tigress, adoption never come to his mind. Might be because she was a tiger and they were pandas.

"We can't hand her back to Bao Gu. You heard her say that other children called her monster and she had no friend?!" Zhi argued, almost defensively.

"She was adopted by a red panda, now if we can find that man who lived around that area, we might be able to find a clue," Bai rubbed his temple. "Maybe...another possibility is she might have run away," he babbled to himself "But...Valley of Peace and Gongmen is easily one week journey, and she is just a cub."

"Bai, Xiu wasn't a normal cub. She was just four but she could read and write traditional Chinese fluently, she read all my maps, understood my scrolls, she beat me a few time in checkers and Xiangqi (Chinese chess) even memorized some of your herbal recipes. Even master Dao was amazed, Xiu had a Kung Fu ability of a master. That child is a prodigy and not to mention she had an immense strength. And honestly, talking to her is not like talking to 4-years-old, I feel like she is a grown tigress trapped in a little cub's body!" Zhi might have exaggerated some aspect, but there waas certain truth in her statement.

"Zhi... you don't want Xiu to go don't you?" Her husband's jade orbs were staring at her with gentle understanding.

His wife puffed in defeat."Well..., I do love her."

"Okay, I'll love her too. Next week I am heading back to Gongmen, she can tag along with me so we can sort out her adoption paper. I am meeting the Kung Fu Council, and one of important prisoner needs some medical attention, so I would have to make the trip anyway."

"Thanks, Bai…. you are the best!"

* * *

The following week.

"Xiu, do you know we have a news for you," Bai stood with his bulky black arm around his wife's waist, both tugging mysteriously gleeful smile in front of the bemused tiger cub. Tigress who was just returned home from training with Master Dao just stunned at the two incredulously.

"Guess what...? We are going to adopt you, and tomorrow I am going to take you to Gongmen to get you paw prints and official document. What do you say?" Bai announced carrying his signature grin.

"So... we can be, proper family? You'll be my parents?" Tigress's eyes widened in excitement. Sparks of unspoken happiness and mountain-high gratefulness erupted on her face.

"Yes... something like that. Although seems like you already half-panda since Master Dao said you beat him rolling down the hill and you defeated me at bean bun eating competition under a minute," Zhi teased playfully.

"And..., we have one more good news for you," Bai said again, just when Tigress thought the curve on his lips couldn't possibly get any wider, its expanded by a lot! This time, he lovingly pulled Zhi closer to him and rubbed her tummy.

"You are going to be a big sister!" his voice was brimming with pride and hopefulness.

"Really?" Tigress beamed, she never thought the day could get any better.

"Yes, you'll have a little sibling next month hopefully."


	4. Chapter 4 : Lesson of life (part 2)

Dreamworks own KFP :-)

R&R!

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace.

Inside the dimmed lighted room, Dragon Warrior was still waiting faithfully by her bedside. It's been almost a week Tigress laid unconscious. Po came in with a few spools on his hand, this had been his way spending his time waiting for his best friend to finally returned to the world of the living. He shuffled into a comfortable position on the floor, and minutes admiring the beautiful creature that laid in front of him peacefully. He came closer and reached his paw to hers gently stroke it as if to comforted her spirit to keep going. The thought of what happened nearly a week ago replaying in his mind, impaled his heart to know he was the cause of all this. His eyes felt warm as he studied her. _'Fine... do as you pleased Dragon Warrior!'_ her voice rang out in his mind. He wanted to scream how sorry he was. He wanted to apologize badly. He just needed her to be back. But there she was, laying silently... listening to the hundredth probably thousandth time he utter of apology without replying a word.

Po sat there reading his scroll, squeezing his mind to concentrate rather than roaming in arduous rumination. There was a lot of 'what if' scenario playing in his mind. What if Tigress never woke up, what if took her years, what if she couldn't forgive him? what if she wanted him gone for good? Suddenly, a tap on the paper wall alerted him from his reverie. His master stood there as he slid the door open.

"Po, there is someone that required some help to move some heavy items down the village. I've sent Monkey and Crane, but look like they could do with another helping paw. I'll stay here with Tigress." The distraction was normally Po biggest enemy, but today, this kind of interruption was the exact medicine he needed to take his mind away from Tigress.

Po ran down through the thousand stairs, he immediately found himself down by his father's shop. His dad never failed to notice his son existence even when the restaurant practically bursting with feisty customers.

"Son...!" The goose greeted him enthusiastically.

"Oh hi, Dad," Po replied with a smile, but the goose quickly detected burdensome look in his eyes.

"Is Tigress still unconscious?" His son just nodded weakly. He placed his wings on his black furry arm. "I know it's hard Son, but you have to be patient. I am sure she'll come back fine. We've seen how hardcore Tigress is right?" The bear didn't reply, he knew his dad just wanted him to feel better. "Thanks, Dad, look... I had to go to help Monkey and Crane. See you later Dad."

"Bye Son." Mr. Ping watched as his Son walked wistfully and disappear behind the crowds.

* * *

At Gongmen jail. Tigress was faithfully following Bai as he did his errands. After signing all her adoption paperwork and meeting the Kung Fu Council, both of them headed down to their last stop. The Kung Fu Council had informed Bai, there was one prisoner that needed medical attention. They were still unsure how this guy with a name Black Arrow ended up in Gongmen Jail after being transported from Imperial Jail, the paperwork surrounding his arrest also remained vague.

"Are you Black Arrow? Hi, I am Bai Shan, I have some medicine for you." The black panther opened his tired fiery red eyes. After begging permission from the guards to take off the prisoner's manacles, Bai helped him to sit up straight. He was covered with a lot of bruise and laceration, there was a gash on his right arm and his abdomen that had swelled implying they demanded serious attention instantaneously.

"Oh... what... what did they do to you?" Bai worried eyes busy examining the prisoner's wound. The person in question just closed his eyes, Tigress could see the beads of tears on his dark fur glitter under the flickering light of the candle.

"I was captured last night." He let a long heavy breath. His eyes were dulled and slightly redden with a desperate gleam.

"Care to tell us what happened," Bai asked in a comforting tone, while his mind and hand began to work it's magic, making the herb concoction that would at least ease him from the physical torment.

He remained ambivalently silent for a moment, having an internal debate on whether to tell these strangers something that might have been important or confidential. "My last post was as an imperial guard of Imperial Palace, but in reality, I am a spy… part of Imperial Intelligence. One night I heard a news about Lady Khan planning to overthrow the man on the throne." He cautiously watched his surrounding as he continued his story with low, conspiratorial whisper.

"Oh, I thought he died of… natural cause." Bai replied, visibly astonished. The panther shook his head haltingly.

"Lady Khan... plot all this? But why?"

The panther sighed exasperatedly. "She was jealous of someone… I can't tell you more I'm afraid. Just put it, Emperor Xiang relationship with Lady Khan deteriorated after her arrival in the Imperial Palace."

"Oh, kind of…. Love triangle dilemma…" Bai nodded in understanding.

"Lady Khan was furious and planned to eradicate all of Emperor Xiang's family and especially this Lady she was jealous of." He expounded, "...and I helped her to escape...The plan proven to be a success - she did escape, until someone accusing me of treason and brought me here." Bai took note of the misery and fear etched into his worried voice.

"So far, how many heirs to the emperor's throne were there?" Bai asked.

"There was only two actually, which is quite shocking since the emperor had three wives and dozen of concubines."

"That's would be his fertility problem then." Tigress thought seriously.

Both men gave her incredulous look considering that knowledge and words came from a four-year-old cub.

"Anyway, what's your name cub?" Black Arrow looked infatuated at the little cub next to him who clearly sounded a lot more mature than her age.

"Oh sorry, this is Xiu, she was... a daughter of a friend." Explained Bai, not desiring further question on the matter if he said Tigress was his adopted daughter a mere 30 minutes ago.

"She is one clever girl." The panther patted her head and his red fiery eyes met her amber dazzling gaze.

"I am missing my son…" He said sullenly."He is about your age Xiu."

"That's so... sad, but we'll try to do everything to help you. How long would you be staying here? I might get back with more medication."

"... I don't know, my life hanging by a thread now, they might decide to execute me if they found proof on false pretense that I was plotting to kill the Emperor."

And as they prepared to leave, Tigress saw a black panther cub, his right arm was bandaged from it's upper to the wrist. He had a guard escorting him as they head down towards their direction. She speculated that he must be Black Arrow's son. They exchanged glances as Tigress and Bai heading out of the jail.

* * *

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn to months. Tigress had been adapting her life well in Tenhuan among the pandas. Should anyone knew how her life was in Jade Palace as a cub, she wouldn't ever want to go back. She spent her morning studying with Zhi, reading the scrolls, learning to sew, replicating one of Zhi's famous soup recipe, or practicing her Tai Chi moves.

In the afternoon Zhi would take her to see Master Dao. Master Dao unconventional approach of teaching her had made her a formidable warrior, but as a cub - Tigress was enjoying the old panda sense of humor and his easy going attitude. They would spend a large chunk of their training time engaging in silly games, or meditating, or listening to him narrating one of his wise proverbs, and normally they would stay until the sun goes down.

On weekend, normally there wouldn't be any training for Tigress, so Zhi and Bai would take her shopping in Gongmen. Habitually Zhi would do a little shopping, sometimes buying a pair of robe with a similar design for her and Tigress, while Bai then would draw a good sketched of two of them. In just a short two month they already had 4 pictures done with them in 'twin' clothing. Although Bai seldom at home during the course of winter, he himself never failed to spend time with Tigress. Every chance he was at home, he'll tuck her to bed, read her stories and kiss her goodnight. Tigress couldn't be any happier.

And when she couldn't feel her life will turn any better, Zhi gave birth to a baby panda and Tigress soon graduated from the only child to be a proud big sister. Whenever her baby brother was awake, she'll show him cool kung fu moves, or the folk dance she learned from their neighbor Ms. Ling, or read a poem to him. They'll sit in the bathtub together watching countless bubble formed and disappeared into oblivion. At night, Tigress often sneaked into the nursery, just to watch an amusing display of the tiny cuddly figure striking the most ungraceful pose - sometimes with mouth wide open and snot bubble coming from his nose.

But all that was just about to change.

That afternoon, Zhi took Tigress back to see Master Dao for her training. Zhi couldn't go as Mr. Chan their neighbor had to agree to draw Zhibao and her new baby marking his 100 days. So today, Bai took Tigress to see Master Dao for a change, promising he'll be back to pick her up that evening.

"Xiu,... are you ready to do serious butt-kicking business?" The old master grinned.

"Yes, Master." She bowed obediently. But then he offered a high five instead, Tigress giggled and met his master palm, so hard that both of them wince.

"Shall we start with the hypnotic therapy again? I think you are ready to confront more stuff from your past, don't you think?" Tigress nodded confidently and quickly sat in the lotus position, she closed her eyes as she listened to her Master's guiding voice.

On her trance state : first, she saw was a ceiling, and her ear perked up from a yelling sound outside. As she sat up she realized she was on the boat. She climbed out the back and saw a panda attacking the boat mast ferociously. Then all sort of kind of voice came into her mind.

' _My apology, I used to punch the ironwood tree by the palace.' 'That's severely cool.' Po? Are we on a mission? Mantis? Crane? Viper? Monkey?_

And then the image changed into a prison, the same prison she'd been with Bai a few months back. She saw herself and Po engaged in a heated argument.

 _'You are staying here.'_

 _'I had to get to him'_

 _'Tell me why.'_

 _'He was there... okay! The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents.' 'The hardcore can't understand.' '_

 _The hardcore could understand, but I can't watch my friend be killed.'_

She breathed heavily, tears started to stream down her cheeks. Master Dao quickly snapped her back from her reverie.


	5. Chapter 5 : Returning to Reality

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

R&R :-)

* * *

Master Dao snapped his finger to end the hypnotherapy session and Tigress back from her subconscious.

He was immediately concerned. "Xiu... are you okay?" He saw Tigress body tensed up, cold sweat dripping from her forehead, clipped breath spilling from her mouth as she desperately tried to regulate her own breathing. Pure horror was the plastered on her face.

"M-master... I remember... I remember everything." She started to tear up. As much as Tigress knew at some point she would get a revelation of who she was, but she never thought her memories would be tainted with ghastly experience. "I am master Tigress, from Jade Palace, and I am not a cub, I am a 28 years old. But most importantly, Lord Shen... He'll go to kill all the panda, I must tell everyone." Her voice strained with anxiousness.

"Xiu, calm down,... now try to remember all the lesson we had here, we are not done yet." The old master stroke her back coupling it with his shooting voice. Tigress closed her eyes and pacing through all the wisdom her master and Zhi had bestowed upon for a couple of months in aspiration to alleviate her mind.

"Xiu, there is no accident. I understand your frustration, You can strive to change some destiny... but there is destiny that would remain unaltered. And for that, you had to learn to accept it peacefully."

Image of various mission flashes her mind, one after the other, as her mind choked in pace with the process of recovering her lost memory. If Tigress wanted to be truthful, she was immensely proud of her physical scar. They were a constant reminder of the people she tried to protect, the people she loved. However, her mental scar was something of different value. Fitting to say it was her nightmare, most of them a mark of her failure, proving her as a limited being, proving her weaknesses. Master Dao realized her crestfallen expression and as her chi began to weaken.

"Now let's do this... this will help you to come to term with whatever you've seen." He invited Tigress to stand up and headed towards the mouth of the cave. She stood there and watched him doing his inner peace sequence, his movement was fluid, gentle yet strong, slow yet precise.

"Now, I want you to concentrate your thought on what's bothering you, think about the past, and then think about your present self, what lesson have you gained, what blessing have you receive... and people who make you who you are today." She started to doubt herself whether she was ready to do this. She recalled Po achieved the inner peace after he came to term with his past and finding a closure, while it never was in her case. She expressed her concern.

"But master, I haven't really found out about who I am, where I came from."

"Finding peace doesn't mean you had to find an answer for every question, closure for every trouble, or a conclusion for every journey... the core concern is that you can accept your life - the good and the bad - and be at peace. Anyway, who are really your parents? Look at Zhi and Bai, aren't they parents to you?" Pounded by his master wise words left Tigress speechless. Even after regaining her entire memory, no doubt that Zhi and Bai were among the ones most prominently shaped her emotions and filling the years of parental love she had coveted in years.

"Blood made you related, but only trust made you a family." The old master emphasized as her amber orbs began to fill with salty water. He reached her tiny frame and envelope her in the warmth of his arms. Did she remember about Shifu, her adopted father, the five - her adopted siblings, and Po? Strange feeling emerging on her chest as she thought about him. It was a warm, happy feeling. _'I do miss them...'_

"Xiu, you are the one who chose who you want to be, if you let others, unfortunate events, past mistakes define who you are - you are failing people who truly care about you, moreover you are failing yourself." Tigress stifled her sob in her master's chest as she listened to his words. His paw cupped her cheek gently. "Now, tell me... who are you... Tigress?"

Tigress stood up gaining back her calmness and her focus, she closed her eyes as she readied herself.

 _'Inner peace...'_

 _'I am Tigress, TiGRESS THE MONSTER, the monster that no one wants...'_

 _'Tigress let's go home'_

 _'Inner peace...'_

 _'You are failing Shifu, and you are failing yourself'_

 _'And he stuck with you, the big, fat, panda, who treated him like a joke.'_

 _'Inner peace...'_

 _'You are no Dragon Warrior, NONE OF YOU!'_

 _'Inner peace...'_

 _'My fist hunger for justice!'_

 _'Po, why were you out here?'_

 _'The only way out, is up!'_

 _'Inner peace...'_

 _'The hardcore can understand, but I can't watch my friend be killed'_

 _'Po would want us to be strong, hardcore,...isn't that right. Tigress?'_

 _'Your story may not have such a happy beginning but that does not make you who you are, it is the rest of it- who you choose to be'_

 _'Inner peace...'_

 _'I can't teach them, they are the five!'_

 _'Don't underestimate the power of dramatic entrance!'_

 _'No Tigress, you must warn Po.'_

 _'He can only be defeated by Master of Chi'_

 _'Skadoosh...'_

 _'Inner peace...'_

 _'You are born to be real, not to be perfect.'_

 _'...when the world being mean to you doesn't mean that you have to be'_

 _'Living one day at a time, Enjoying one moment at a time, Accepting hardship as a pathway to peace.'_

After testifying his student finding her inner peace, the old panda smiled sympathetically and once again embraced her into his hug.

"Xiu, I had sensed that you'll be returning back soon to your time and reality." With that, he handed a red scroll with Phoenix seal on the front of it. "What you have learned here will help you to fulfill your destiny. This is for your eyes only." He placed the scroll upon her hand.

Both of them bowed to each other as her Master as she bade her final goodbye. Tigress carefully opened the canister and took out the scroll inside.

* * *

Meanwhile back in reality at Valley Of Peace

"Hi, Dude."

"Po!"

The panda turned his head facing the source of the voice. He saw two of his comrades, hustling, shifting around big boxes into previously Mr. Chang house. The pig had just passed away a few months ago and he knew his place was up for rent. Po was wondering who the newcomer to the valley would be. There were big wheeled carts in front of the house indicating the new occupants came from somewhere far. And then to his surprise, a figure of a panda surfaced from behind one of the carts.

She was wearing a gray simple dress, her hair was neatly pulled into a bun, she had a thinly applied make up. Po had to admit, she was quite adorable. Po didn't realize he was staring at her for a few minutes.

"Oh hi... " another voice broke from behind. He saw a female goose waddled and greet him. "You must be the Dragon Warrior. What an honor to have you helping us." she bowed reverently.

"Oh, that's quite alright. By the way, you can call me Po." He bowed in return.

"Oh I am Mrs. Ching, and this is my daughter Lu." Po almost didn't believe his ear. There was another panda who had been adopted by a goose beside him? "What a coincidence! My dad is a goose too." The girl heard her name being mentioned and came to join the conversation.

"My honor to meet you, Dragon Warrior." The female panda greeted him politely as she smiling sweetly, her eyes glimmered as she studied him. Po could feel his face heated up.

"Oh no, please just called me Po. Both of you can come around to my dad's, I am sure it would be interesting to know another goose-panda duo." Po offered, quickly recovered from momentary lapse earlier.

"Sound like a plan." Mrs. Ching accepted gleefully. "A great chance to get to know other people in the village." She added.

"Now, let's get all this box moving for you." Po quickly got back to work.

* * *

That evening at Mr. Ping.

"Oh welcome Son." A sight of a goose waddled cheerfully approaching his beloved Son. "Hi Dad, let me introduce you, these are the valley newest citizen. Mrs. Ching and Lu. Mrs. Ching and Lu, this is Mr. Ping, my dad." Po cordially introduced both of them.

"You are a panda?" Mr. Ping questioned almost sounded ludicrous, after all, he'd been raising a panda himself. Did he not know how a panda looked like?

"Yes, in fur and in flesh." Lu chuckled, bemused on the goose absurd question.

"This is very interesting... Lu I take it you are single?" Mr. Ping plundered confidently, the female panda blinked, realizing where the conversation heading to, she began to blush.

"Dad!" Po interjected with persecuting tone. "Po, I didn't mean to ask her for you. I was just asking for my own information Son." He retorted smugly, deflecting his son accusation. "Great, I should ask Mrs. Ching whether she is single... for my own information!" He taunted back satirically.

"Well... I suppose you could." The goose just snickered and disappeared back behind the counter. Both female panda and her mother just cackled watching the squabble.

"Just for your info my dear, Po is single, however, he is not available." The goose tapped Lu's chubby arm with his wings as he whispered loudly to her ear.

"Geeezz... thanks, Dad," Po grumbled. He won't ever win against his dad, that's for sure.

"Now... can I interest you two with some smelly tofu? or noodle may be? It's on offer just for today."

* * *

Back with Tigress in her vision.

She ran off from where Master Dao lived back to Zhi's house.

"Mother, mother...I need to tell you something." Tigress ran barging into the kitchen. Zhi was surprised to see Tigress struggled to catch her breath, completely flustered, and not to mention she had run from Master Dao's house back to their house without waiting for Bai to pick her up.

"Xiu, what's wrong...why you come home early?" She placed a cup of tea in front of Tigress to calm her down.

"Mother... I remembered, I've remembered everything! You and Father must run, you had to go!" Her legs were visibly trembling, her voice laced with urgency. Her mother befuddled expression changed into a serious frown.

"Calm down now... Xiu, you are not making sense." She pulled Tigress and force her to sit down. She stroked her back compassionately. "Now tell me one by one. So you remember who you are?" Tigress quickly gained her composure, she wore back her calm expression and began.

"Yes, I am Master Tigress, I lived in Jade Palace, adopted by Grand Master Shifu. I and the Furious Five are Kung Fu Masters who are in charge of the safety of Valley of Peace. And Lotus, your son...is one of my comrades." She stopped her sentence right there.

"So... you know my son, in the future?" Zhi asked hesitantly. Tigress attention switched to the panda cub in her mother's arm. "We are... best friend." Zhi noticed that stoic facade of the cub began to soften, in fact, she witnessed... a tear began to form. Trying to comfort the cub, Zhi placed her paw on hers.

"Xiu, what happened then?" She said softly as she held tighter to Tigress's paw. Tigress quickly closed her eyes knowing she couldn't contain her tears any longer.

"Lord Shen was intending to overtake China, however, the soothsayer prophesied that a panda would stand on his way, so he plotted a massacre in order to avoid his destiny. And... that panda was your son." She uttered bitterly. Zhi was dumbfounded, hearing a person from the future giving accountability of what her son destiny might be.

"But, that's not the whole story..." Tigress voice started to quiver, recapturing the calamity which about to unfold, salty tears slid down her cheeks.

"You... you were the person that gave yourself for him, so that he survived the massacre and met his destiny...because of what you did..." By the end of the sentence, Tigress began to sob relentlessly into her chest. The tiger's revelation sent Zhi's body paralyzed, she felt that her world just fell crashing down. She had just been given a death sentence, much of her destiny to save the future from a certain tragic end.

But on that moment of reticent, the female panda came to her senses. She peered admiring the two creature she had in her arm. Zhi gently caressed Tigress head. Tigress still couldn't wrap her mind around the situation, here she was being comforted by Zhi, a person who would give her life and save her from losing her panda best friend.

"So... what is his destiny?" Zhi asked gingerly.

"He was destined for greatness, a hero like no other. He'll save china many times from evil and tragedy... he'll a hero of everybody's heart with his forgiveness, child-like faith and selflessness... much like yours and Bai." For a second, Zhi swore she saw a shadow of an incredibly beautiful warrior, standing behind the cub, mouthing those words. She had a captivating amber orbs, much like Xiu, her current stocky figure was transformed into slender tall muscular appearance. She was wearing a golden qipao with lotus pattern and a pair of black pants. She saw the tigress meaningful expression as she told her about her son.

"He'll mend many relationships, comforted many broken hearts, touched cold souls with his affection... including mine... and I cared for him." As Zhi locking her gaze with the tigress' ruby eyes, she witnessed loyalty, truthfulness and... love?

Zhi smiled grievously. She knew well what all of this means.

"Mother, you had to go... you couldn't stay here, you and Lotus had to go." Her attention got back to the cub, she realized the grown tigress was just a figment of her imagination. The cub still insisted, pulling her arm, pleading with her.

After considering their dire situation. Zhi made her decision. "No Xiu... we must warn others first, I'll go get Bai. We'll evacuate right after."

"Please Mother, I beg you to go... I'll tell Father and the other." She begged mournfully. Zhi watched the cub forlorn crimson orbs and her quivering lips, trying to contain her emotions. She stroke her stripy head benevolently. "Xiu, if giving my life would ensure his life and yours were spared, I'll do that any day."

"B-but, you are my mother too... I can't lose you. You are the only mother I have!" Knowing her mother had been right, Tigress began to sob again.

"Xiu... you won't be alone, you'll have Lotus, and China will have her savior..." Her voice was grievous however it was full of sense of purpose.

"Now promise me Xiu, that you will... you will be with him, supporting him, tell him of my love... for this, I will be eternally grateful." Tigress watched the baby panda cooing and giggling unaware of what life might bestow upon him. She whispered softly to him while caressing his chubby cheek. "Po, it's me... I promise, I'll protect you no matter what."

Zhi poignantly looked at her baby, both their vivid emerald eyes met exchanging glances, speaking of love between a mother and a son in silence. Her jade eyes blanketed with tears as she cuddled her precious son, knowing she would never be able to watch him grow, listening to his first word, witnessing his first step, fulfilling his dream, watching him falling in love or fulfilling his rightful destiny. Zhi quickly wiped her tears, she grabbed a brush and start writing a scroll - probably her last words for his son or husband. She removed her wedding ring into a tatty blue box and tied it with silver ribbon. She then grabbed her necklace from around her neck and put it inside the canister together with the scroll.

"Xiu, I hope the universe will allow you to keep my memory with you, and this will be a reminder of our constant unbreakable bond." Zhi grabbed one of Tigress' paw and placed it on her chest where her heart was." That once I do own a beautiful daughter like you, even just for a short while…..May you grow to be beautiful and brave warrior my little Xiuying, I am always proud of you. Remember whatever life may throw at you, that the world can be mean, but you don't have to. Be slow to anger, quick to forgive, and move on." Tigress was still muffling her sob relentlessly.

That night, Zhi warned the villager to evacuate the village. The same night, her worst nightmare came into reality. As she and Bai helped the other villager to escape, a group of wolves with their swords, hammers and maces came charging at them. The village turned into a sea of fire, obliterated, burnt to the ground. Scream of distress and fear from petrified pandas who met their tragic end, could be heard echoing in the night.

'Take our children and run away.' Tigress heard Bai's voice. As he menacingly held his hammer holding a stance to face his enemy.

Zhi grabbed Xiu's hand, in her arm was Lotus as she hastily ran for their life into the forest. Unfortunately, the wolves closing the gap between them.

"Mother, let me fight them. I can stop them so you can run!" Tigress pleaded.

"No Xiu, you can't... I can't lose you." Zhi insisted.

And as Tigress feared, Zhi headed down to a bunch of stack of radish crate by the riverbanks. She poignantly placed Lotus there and looked at him. As if the time had stopped right there and then, Tigress watched the most tear jerking, heart-wrenching moment in her life. The baby whimpered anxiously in the radish basket, his mother lovingly cuddled him and whispered a passionate word of assurance. Satisfied with his mother presence, Lotus giggled in response. Her jade orbs staring at him loaded with painful sentiment and she planted her final kiss. A goodbye kiss... to her only son, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Immediately, she turned to Tigress pulled her tightly in her arm. Tigress inhaled her peach blossom and orange scent for one last time, she felt Zhi's warm lips on her forehead. Salty tears cascade down her cheeks went entirely unnoticed. Zhi tightened her embrace before completely letting go, as if to comfort her daughter spirit to keep going.

"Xiu... I love you, my brave beautiful tiger." Her raspy voice broke the silence.

And then she turned to leave, waving her hand attracting the wolves attention back to her. During this momentary solitude, Tigress mind replayed the memories she had months back,her vision of her mother was blurred behind a blanket of tears. Suddenly she realized the gravity of this situation. She had to get Po to Mr. Ping safely. She braced herself, laying aside her torn emotion out of the way.

For the next few days, Tigress make sure Po had enough water, food and kept him away from biting cold winter. True to his fate, the crate was dropped behind Mr. Ping shop. Tigress sighed in relief. As she pondered about what to do next, magically a familiar old tortoise appeared in front of her.

"M-master Oogway." Tigress stuttered, not expecting to meet her master there.

"Child, I saw that you've learned your lesson well." As usual, his words always left Tigress bewildered.

"I am afraid I don't understand Master."

"You've learned your life lesson, now it's time for you to go back." And he tapped his staff gently to Tigress head, and everything went black.

* * *

In Jade Palace, Student Barrack.

Po watched the sleeping feline in front of him sorrowfully. Tigress had been out of cold for nearly a week. Even when the injury to her forehead wasn't life threatening or anywhere near catastrophic compared to her other battle wounds, the fact that she still laying there motionless worried him to no end. He sighed distressfully and was just about to leave Tigress room, then he heard the feline started to stir.

He hasted back to her bedside, he held her paw and intently observing her eyelids as it began to flutter.

"Tigress?..." He called her expectantly. Those fiery amber orbs that he hadn't seen for nearly a week began to appear.

"Po?..." She answered him vaguely. She blinked her eyes a few time adjusting her blurred vision. Her focus immediately locked with a pair emerald eyes, looking intently at hers with such an emotions.

They are filled with relief, worry and regret at the same time. She landed a quick gaze on her surrounding, she let a long sigh knowing she was indeed in her room. The flashback of the wolves, the panic scream of the pandas, the expression in Bai's face... Zhi's face... and Po's desperate cry still haunted her. She quickly covered her face and began to weep silently knowing what happened to most of the pandas, to Zhi and how broken hearted Bai might be right after.

"Tigress... what's wrong? Are you still upset with our last fight?" She shook her head, but her paws remained concealing her face.

"Look Tigress, I've been so stupid, I should have asked your opinion before deciding to leave Jade Palace... please forgive me. Now I've decided to stay... I'm not going anywhere... would...that... make you feel better?" He stuttered. But Tigress still sobbing without articulating anything.

"Do you want a time alone?" Although Po honestly hated to leave Tigress in such a state, but he recognized sometimes she needed to confront her mind in reclusion. Again there was no answer. But as he turned to leave, her paw grabbed his wrist and won his attention back.

"Please stay, I-I had something to tell you." She stammered. Po looked at her quizzically, never in his stay in Jade Palace seeing Tigress so flustered and afflicted. She was capable of being afraid, he remembered the look on her face when Kai menacingly threatened to take the chi of all the pandas.

But this was different, her expression was almost like she'd been witnessing something horrible.

"Po... I-I saw the massacre. Lord Shen...I-I saw him." She struggled to find the right words, making the right sentence to explain herself. "And... I met... your mom." Then she broke into uncontrollable sobs again.


	6. Chapter 6 : Those Little Moments

KFP owned by Dreamworks

Please R&R!

* * *

Days in Jade Palace had returned back to normal. The sound of laughter, ruckus chatters, endless pranking, clattering of pots and pan, rousing cries and pounding blow in training hall, creaking floorboards and restrained angry yell from certain diminutive panda had returned. Now that Tigress was well enough to resume her usual training. The usual vibe of the six warriors exchanging series of kicks and punches had returned. Tigress looked like already retire to her old self again, some might think. However for both Po and Shifu, clearly testified there were some deep changes underneath her usual cold, stoic facade. But no one aware what was it exactly, since the feline refused to conceal any details about what so called 'vision' during her period of mental absence.

That night, after another hard day of training, all six warriors were sitting in the kitchen. Infectious gale of laughter could be heard among the clanking sound of chopsticks tapping the bowls. Po took his usual seat next to Tigress and Monkey. He was secretly pleased he did not have to stare at her empty seat anymore, which had been vacant for a week. Everyone was aware how the bear had been behaving petulantly while Tigress was out of action, many were speculating he was feeling rather guilty about the whole fight, but Viper suspected there might be something more. She inspected closely as Po sometimes stealing glances at the tiger for a brief second. Viper smiled to herself. 'Very subtle Dragon Warrior' she thought. After everyone finished eating, Po cleared up all the dishes, while Viper and Crane's turn to do washing up. Tigress stood up and turned to leave.

"I will be by the peach tree if anyone is looking for me." She announced.

As Po had grown into his role as Dragon Warrior, he found himself often trapped with an exceedingly busy schedule : as a teacher for the five, attending various political correspondence, or making the important decision pertaining to the future of Jade Palace. Undoubtedly, Shifu was still there with his indispensable advice whenever required, however he made it clear that as Oogway successor, Po must learn to cope with his new found responsibility.

The panda had grown in maturity and strived to run his office responsibly. However Po found it hard to find time to deal with more personal matters, he had been meaning to talk to Tigress for nearly a week. He soon realized this his golden chance.

"Tigress...would you mind if I...er...joined you later? I-I want to talk about something...er uhm... in private." He sputtered to find the right words. There was a sudden collective stare darting towards the bewildered panda. He shrugged with what's wrong look. Evident of befuddlement was clear, printed across his face as he froze holding a dirty dishes on each paw. Then he heard a few restrained snickered which quickly silenced by Tigress frenetic glare.

"I'll be waiting, Po." She answered with her usual leveled tone. He smiled as putting up speed in whatever he was doing. Viper supportively snatched the dirty dishes from his paws and mouthed 'after her now' to the panda.

"Thanks, Viper, I owe you one." He whispered. As the panda made his exit, the rest of his comrades just watched in bafflement.

"What's that all about?" Monkey raised his brow, but quickly getting the idea from Viper pensive sigh.

"Did I heard right? He had become less subtle since the encounter with Kai." Crane chimed.

"I bet 15 almond cookies that the Big Dude had something with the tiger!" Mantis snickered, crossing his appendage and grinning mischievously.

"I bet 30 almond cookies, Po, going to ask Tigress on a date!" Monkey crackled, leaning purposely towards the insect in taunting gesture.

Viper just rolled her eyes at both demented bug and simian. '... _Boys_!'

* * *

Po and Tigress sat down under the Sacred Peach Tree. Both of them marveled wordlessly at the display of constellation that decided to throw a party. Inexplicably, no one seemed to receive full elucidation from the feline of what happened the entire week she was unconscious. Evidently, it wasn't a mere dream or vision. Po quietly sweeping his gaze at the feline warrior next to him.

 _'Man..., she is gorgeous.'_

Po observed the feline auburn fur as it looked like emitted golden aura underneath the moonlight. She was wearing her vest instead of a robe for a change. With her sixth instinct, Tigress exactly knew those pair of emerald eyes gawking at her without having to look. She just smiled meaningfully and fixed her eyes to the sky.

"Are you done looking at me Dragon Warrior?" Even though she wasn't even looking, a smile could be heard from the intonation of her voice.

Caught red handed, Po swore his heart nearly come out of his chest. His brain told him to deny the accusation at all cost, but his heart clearly telling him to do otherwise.

"S-sorry... I couldn't help it." He mentally kicking himself while trying to articulate the remainder of his disarrayed thoughts. A few days ago, when the feline warrior laid out cold, he had a chance to peruse the same auburn fur, her ever-so-nearly perfect figure, for as long as he wanted. But without the real glow of her red dazzling orbs and hearing her authoritative velvety voice, her body had become the most heart-wrenching reminder that her soul and conscience was somewhere distant.

"So what do you want to talk to me about." She relented, putting a casual tone.

"Hmmm... I still have not properly apologized for... the fight we had." He drifted. "I shouldn't have been that... selfish."

"...don't be, I should apologize for standing in your way. You are right. It's your life, Po." She calmly replied. Po had no idea what had made Tigress acted so differently towards the same matter that infuriated her to no end last week. Tigress registered his woeful expression.

"You know what Po, I am glad you are still alive today." She said pensively, he lifted his eyes to her, letting her gaze hypnotized him.

"Is this... had something to do with... your vision?"

She stayed muted for a moment. And again her mind seems to trail off elsewhere.

"...I am sort of glad we come a long way, at least we are different from the day we've met." She mumbled. "You were like a dumpling maniac training dummy back then." She said with a smirk, citing in her mind how most of her spar with Po would end up with panda's injury.

"You mean like when I first met you, you were a personality-deprived ironwood mast." He reciprocated mockingly, earning Tigress playful punch. "I'll make a good training dummy...y'know a lot better than the adversary." He added. Both of them laugh merrily.

"So are we good?" Po pressed for assurance. The feline warrior tugged an approving smile. Both of them caught in a few minutes comfortable recess as each of them hustling with their own thoughts.

"Tigress... you haven't really told me what exactly happened when you have those vision." He gradually made his way over to her side.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you come out... different. y'know... I can't pinpoint what. But I can sense it." He explicated.

She huffed. "There was a lot of things... hard to put them in words." She replied with certain destitute in her voice.

"Did you say, you met my mom? What was she like?" He asked with keen sense of purpose. Closing her eyes, letting her mind drift into the memory lane of her late adopted mother.

' _I am Zhibao, 智豪_ ' "She was heroic and brave..."

' _Success never be final, as much as no mistake would ever be fatal. It's the courage to continue that counts.'_ "She was courageous..."

' _You are born to be real, not to be perfect. We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.'_ "She was wise..."

' _But when the world being mean to you doesn't mean that you have to be...'_ "She was kind..."

 _'Xiu... I love you'_ "...and she was the mother I never had."

Tigress still sat there hugging herself, thinking of a woman whom she shared her life with for a very brief time, but had parted her a lesson that worth a lifetime.

"Do you think my vision was actually real?" She turned her attention to the panda next to her, hoping to find some answer... or at least reassurance. Po just shrugged."But that's probably explained why there are numbers of panda managed to escape the massacre..., thanks to you."

"Or probably Shen was quite incompetent executing a genocide..." He appended in a sinister way. Tigress couldn't help but smile at his positivity amidst such a dire subject.

"... no, your mother was the one who convinced them to escape, why would they believe a 4-year-old tiger cub anyway?" Tigress replied bleakly. "... if that vision were for real, I owe you an apology...I am sorry I couldn't change her fate, Po..." Throwing her gaze upon the sky, her once phlegmatic face changed into a regretful frown.

"Well don't be, you were given those vision for a different reason. There are times we couldn't change our destiny. Remember, there is no accident. Besides in some sense... you lose a mother too." Po retorted compassionately, not wanting Tigress to continue drowning herself in self-loathing.

"Thanks, Po." Both Tigress and Po had a common sentiment towards Zhi's bravery, one being her real child, and the other was being the one who never meant to enjoyed her love but was given a chance. Metaphorically, they are siblings with no blood connection.

"So was I cute as a baby?" excitement once again had returned in his voice. Sometimes Tigress wondered how Po could find something to laugh about even in the grimmest situation.

"... yes, very much." She chuckled. Which is hardly surprising, anyone, even Shifu would admit that the panda did carry certain benevolent nature, natural tendency for being reckless compiled together with stupendous appetite, it what makes him, well... endearing.

"So after my mom left me in the crate…..., what happened?" He asked haltingly.

"... I promised her I'll make sure you are fine. I figure you it could be days until the boat arrived in the Valley of Peace. So I followed you, and make sure they left you outside Mr. Ping. And then I met Oogway, and he took me back...here." She explained. Even if it's all just in a vision, all felt so real to Tigress.

"Woaaaahh…., that's kind'a amazing, you've saved me even before I knew you." He said contemplatively, with his usual fanboyish-stricken look.

"... you will need to save China, remember?" She rebutted, adding a sincere smile.

"Po... would you do me a favor?" She turned studying his glassy green eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" He replied absently.

"Next time your panda Dad came to visit you, would you take me with you? could you?" Her voice almost sound like importuning.

"Sure, Tigress..." He smiled. It's funny when she came to think about it again, Tigress did meet Li a handful of time. Briefly when he came to meet Po for the first time, and when she traveled down to secret Panda Village to warn them about Kai's eminent arrival. There was a possibility that he didn't remember or didn't recognize who she was, after all, he was hardly at home with her and Zhi during that time, besides she wasn't the only Southern China tiger in Gongmen, let alone in China.

And if she worked up her age correctly from the time she was adopted by Shifu, she was actually either the same or younger than Po. So whatever vision or time travel supernatural stuff she had been experiencing must have muddled up her age to disguised her identity. And why on earth he was called Li and not Bai, Tigress could only second guess. Another possibility, well... as she first suspected, the entire vision was just for her benefit, none of them ever transpired in reality. And for that, she was keen to found out.

Suddenly a drop of water fell from the sky, followed by another, and another...Tigress waited as the beautiful raindrop cascading down the limbs of the peach tree before touching the ground.

"Po... before we go, shall we do this?" She readied her inner peace stance and began to move fluently. Po was dumbstruck for a moment.

'When did she found her inner peace?' but he quickly decided to join.

They moved together in harmony, not knowing their master watching them from afar. Shifu was infatuated finding her adopted daughter had found her inner peace, without even finding out her past and origin. He came closer to witness Tigress captured a single drop of water, and passed it to Po, and Po, in turn, passed it down to the peach tree sapling next to him. Both of them then stopped and bowed to each other with a contented smile.

"Wow... when did you be able to do that!" He could hardly contain his elation.

"Seems like the same person that made you found inner peace, had made me found mine," Tigress recalled after the event in Gongmen, Po told her his journey finding his inner peace after confronted by the soothsayer.

"She was indeed an amazing woman." Both of them share a little smile in agreement.

With that, the two warriors retreated, leaving Shifu astounded in pride as her adoptive daughter had just resolve yet another her emotion obstacles.

* * *

A new day has arrived in Valley of Peace. For five warriors, their day will soon be commenced by the ringing sound of a gong. However, for Po, since he had taken a pedestal as the Master of the five, he had to wake up earlier and joined Shifu for teacher briefing. None of them, even Tigress, ever could comprehend how Po - who often late reaching the door before the gong, could actually hold himself punctually meeting master Shifu almost an hour every morning prior to the gong. Maybe... just maybe, this was the power of Dragon scroll that Shifu had been talking about, that Dragon warrior can survive on a drop of water from gingko leaf and the energy of the universe - so waking up an hour before the gong surely wasn't such a big deal.

"GOOOOONNNGGGGGG... GOONNGGGGGGGG" The loud sound alerting all the students. Five adherent warrior stood courteously waiting for their master. The elder grandmaster strode in front of them solemnly, followed behind him was the more loveable teacher.

"Good morning student." Master Shifu greeted.

"Morning y'all." Dragon Warrior casually participated. Shifu glared at the panda bereft mannerism.

"Uhm... sorry... I still, not...used...to this." He cringed sheepishly. The rest of the five struggled to contain their smile from erupting on their mouth. Moments like this was certainly when Master Shifu losing sight of the panda's actual identity. Was he the same panda that had somehow defeated the Valley's most feared enemy? Was he really the Oogway's successor? At the very moment, Po was more fitted as a child of the noodle maker, with his proud rotund belly, habitual klutziness, lack of table etiquette, and often with habitual bad posture. But yes, as much as incompetent demented oaf that he may sound, Po ability to pull the impossible from time to time never cease to amaze.

As for today, Po has suggested the rest of the five needed to learn to master chi once again. Although all of them had participated in the Chi demonstration, Po felt as a warrior, they would need to step up their chi skill. To begin with, he suggested that all of them took 2 weeks break with their respected family and among their kinds, and ordered them to enjoy themselves and see whether they could share any new technique upon their return. Shifu might not like the sound of Po's idea at first, leaving his student 2 weeks without kung fu practice, let alone just to enjoy themselves, hardly sounded as training at all. But he remembered Master Oogway words, that he would need to 'just believe' on certain things.

"So... student, from tomorrow, you'll be having 2 weeks away with your family, among your kind, as part of your chi training. Make use of this opportunity to hone your chi skill, finding out what you can do best, and be the best you could be. Now, everyone, except Master Tigress and Dragon Warrior, you may start preparing the necessary supply for your journey. I'll see you in the training hall after breakfast." Grandmaster rightfully announced.

"Yes, Master." The five chorused.

They break into excitable commotion as the Grand Master and Dragon Warrior left the barrack. All except for Tigress, not that she was disappointed, since technically her home was well... Jade Palace was her home. But after witnessing her gaining her inner peace, her adoptive father let her just to stay and meditate during the week the rest were going to be absent.

* * *

A few days after.

The night was crisp and cold. Since Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey all went back to be with their family and among their kind for 2 weeks, Po and Tigress left on their own for once. Not that any of them mind, but not having any comrades around makes the situation often kind of...awkward between the two of them. Even Tigress had no idea why bumping into each other sometimes send a thrilling chill down her spine. After a tough training day, Tigress decided soaking in the hot bath would be the things she needed, and since there was hardly anyone around, she was quite certain she could spend hours in the bath without interruption. So she thought.

She headed down to the bath, disrobed herself and quickly descended down. The hot water sensation wrapped around her figure sent a phenomenal relaxing effect on her knotted muscle. She moved to the far end of the tub, the shallow end, sat down in lotus position with only her head above the water. She subdued her Chi, shut her eyes and went to deep meditation. After about fifteen minutes, she heard a heavy stride, faintly on a distant, followed by a familiar hum. Tigress still closed her eyes, but in her meditation state she could track the creature's Chi and identified who it was.

'It's only Po' Although her heart did skip a beat, she decided to ignore the panda and went back into her meditation. The panda, perfectly oblivious to her presence inside the wide bath, and with almost no light, his bear vision was not able to identify strange orange object poking on the corner of the enclosure. He undressed, but what happened next was surprising both the panda and the tiger.

"Don't underestimate the power of dramatic entrance." He shouted to himself. "CANOOON BAAAALLLL!"

A sudden gush of water covered the tiger. She remained still, however, opened her eyes to check how much water had actually spilled out of the tub - just in case she might lose her cover and need to sink her body further. Po, however, just realized there was actually someone else in the tub as he saw two orange orbs lit up from the corner of the tub.

"YIKES!" He readied himself to leap out of the tub. Luckily, Tigress was able to stop him, she wouldn't want to witness anything that would make her having a nightmare.

"Po, relax, it's just me!" He soon realized that commanding voice was someone he knew.

"Tigress! You gave me a fright!... W-wait... you... me... us..." He stammered as he realized he wore nothing, and the huge possibility his feline comrade was in the same situation.

"Not wearing anything?" Tigress snickered. "Po, don't worry I am not that stupid to reveal anything to you."

"That's...still not helping." He huffed, turning his body around so he wasn't facing the feline. The poor panda fidgeted uneasily, looking at her with her usual attire often made him break in cold sweat. And as if that weren't challenging enough, just think of he was in the same tub as her wearing nothing makes him...well... 'very nervous' was an understatement. He was feeling squeamish, his heart was palpitating a hundred miles an hour, his muscles all tense up, and his knees were visibly shaking.'And I suppose to come here to make myself loosen up.' He berated himself.

"Well, I can go out if you want, I've been here long enough anyway." Tigress offered.

"No... no, don't." Even Po wasn't sure why he was saying that. But his back still facing her.

"Po, I am not going to talk to your butt... turn around, I promise, you'll see nothing of it." She started to get irritated. The panda remained silent. "I can do golden lotus clap if you are too afraid accidentally seeing me now?" Po blinked. He finally turned himself around. He saw Tigress entire body submerged under the water. He exhaled in relief.

"Wait, you can do golden lotus clap? When did you learn that?"

(**you can check LOA episode Sight for the Sore Eyes, this move involving chi manipulation to cause victim to lose his sight for a period of time).

His best friend looked a little reluctant to share more details. "Put it during my period of unconsciousness, some crazy old panda master taught me." She summarized shortly.

"Aw man, that's cool! So what else did he teach you?" Po squealed excitedly in his excessive kung fu devotee admiration.

"... many things." Tigress groaned, biting her lips and scolding herself for telling Po in the first place.

"Tigress please please please... tell me…..I knew when you gain consciousness, you weren't the same! I mean, suddenly you can do inner peace motion... and you are a lot calmer... and...hey you know what Tigress, since everyone else was practicing to master chi, why don't we do it as well?" His continuous blabbing and begging really starting to get her nerve. However, instead of threatening the panda as she would usually do, she just remained reticent. He was still enthusiastically talking, his face was full of expression, occasional twitch of his little stubby ears and his brilliant jade eyes just adding his endearing character.

As he wasn't getting the response he wanted, Po quickly muted himself.

"...are you done talking, Dragon Warrior?" The panda in question just pouted like a little cub, the feline smiled victoriously.

"I suppose there is one move that I really wanted to try." She smiled mischievously.

"I am not liking that smile." Po knitted his brow worriedly. But curiosity got the better of him. "Ok, tell me..."

"Do you remember when you were facing Kai, Oogway scroll told us something about giving and receiving chi?" The panda nodded. "The scroll mentioned that the more you take the less you have, the more you give the more you have. Which explain why the jade zombies were weaker than their real self. Because Kai was taking their chi. But when you were given chi by all of us, you could beat Kai easily." Tigress expanded. "So, the idea of this training is giving and receiving chi to one another, so it's almost like a limitless source of energy.

"You mean, I give to you my chi at the same time you give me yours and it sort of multiply as we give?" Po's face lit up like a fire-crackers. "That does make a lot of sense."

"Let's do this!" He punched one of his fists in the air expectantly.

"However, one thing we need to be careful is not to do this too long, as we will overload ourselves with chi." She warned with a serious tone. "Yeah, and probably end up disintegrated like Kai." Po reminded himself. "Ok, so have you try this move before with that panda master?" Tigress shook her head. "There is a reason why I haven't try it with him. It's because it had to be done skin to skin contact." She said executively.

Po blinked. "WHAT?" He double took the feline in her eyes. No, she was serious. "How... is this... skin to skin contact thingy exactly." He asked gingerly. His ardent enthusiasm suddenly depleted to a size of bean bun.

"Hand on the chest." She answered serendipitously. Po instantly regretting his decision to ever agree to do this in the first place. "Y-you don't m-mean this had t-to be done n-naked don't you?" He felt his voice stuck in his throat.

"Which is why now is a perfect time." She riposted evilly. Po did not understand why Tigress really enjoyed torturing him, perhaps the situation would be different if he weren't an innocent natured panda. 'This would be easier if you were still a 4-year-old cub.' The panda muttered to himself.

"No, Po seriously. I promise you won't see anything. Now close your eyes, let me grab something." The feline said fervently, leaving the panda no room to negotiate. Po was forced to obediently relented. He heard the tiger master came out of the water and soon she was back in. Then he felt some kind of fabric bounded around his head covering both of his eyes.

"Now, you can safely open your eyes." She commanded. Po opened his eyes circumspectly and sighed in relief to discover he couldn't see anything. Never knew sometimes unable to see can be so...deliberating?Tigress had used her qipao's sash as a blindfold. But soon Po swore his heart nearly stopped again hearing her next instruction.

"Now, I will place my palm on your right chest, and I'll place yours on mine. And then you need to focus your chi to that spot, not too much. As soon as you feel it is overbearing, just pull your palm." She instructed. Po felt a little uneasy about doing this. Tigress could see a faint tint of blush on his white fur. She inwardly laughed watching gullible, unsophisticated being in front of her. But if it were not because of his naivety, there was no way Tigress would even offer to do this training with him.

Tigress squeezed his palm to restore his confidence. "You can do this, Po. I just need you to focus."

They both readied in position, both concentrating their chi on their palm. Tigress closed her eyes, she felt Po's palm on her chest. Po's heart rate must be shooting up the roof, but he tried to ignore his uneasiness and focus on the training at hand. Po's palm glowed with a golden aura, while Tigress's glowed with a red aura, and her red chi engulfed Po, and his golden chi wrapped her. She felt a warm tingling like sensation from her chest spreading throughout her body, it was almost like getting a full year of rest, her mind was revived, her body felt recharged. Unknown to them, the water of the bath for a moment was stroked with golden and red yin and yang symbols.

After a few minutes, Tigress was the first to pull her palm.

"Wowwww..." The panda exchanged his glance in astonishment. "That was... AWESOMEEE. What did you call that?"

"Chi-Fusion," Tigress said plainly.

"We need a more bodacious name..." Tigress just gave him a 'Really?' look. Not that Po care to the least.

"What about Yin Yang Bodacious Strike?"

"Po, it's not even a strike." Tigress chided.

"You are right." He sounded exasperated, and they heard a certain rumble from under the water interrupting their conversation. Tigress snickered, letting a sinister laugh. "I thought I gave you enough chi to prevent you from getting hungry."

"Thanks, Tigress, I am flattered." He retorted sarcastically. "Hey... thanks for sharing such a cool trick. It was awesome." His satisfied smile radiated from his maw.

"Glad you enjoy yourself, Dragon Warrior. I know you'll do anything for kung fu. Maybe we can try again some other time if you can stop behaving like a chump." She teased.

The panda smile instantly dissipated and replaced by furious blushing. But as quick he gained back his composure. "Race you to the barrack Master Tigress!" He challenged. "You won't ever beat me, Panda!" The tiger taunted. Almost like having extra energy, both tiger and panda dashed off in a speed of lightning to the kitchen (of course after they dressed themselves up!). Shifu was just about to meet them for dinner, he saw a golden and red bullet approaching him. Both of them nearly barraged their old master, which fortunately did not happen, not yet anyway, as Shifu raised his staff and stopped them right on the spot.

"M-master...I am just about t-to prepare d-dinner." Po stammered, raspy breathing snuggled between his words.

"I see... " The Master replied tonelessly. Po swore his master harsh glared piercing through his clothes and ripping it in pieces. The Grand Master grimly looked at both warriors, their fur both dripping wet, panting laborious breathing and there was a strong smell of sulfur suggesting both of them had been to the thermal tub.

"Did you two... just bathe... together?" His cold malicious stare continued to haunt, especially at Po. He focused his sight at the panda murderously. Both of them blushed, but fortunately for Tigress, her fur hid it very well.

"W-what? No... I mean yes... No... no that's not what I mean, aw man...!" The panda berating himself, embarrassed and jittery. He was sure master Shifu was going to obliterate him for bathing with his adopted daughter. That was if he were feeling somewhat compassionate. Just witnessing his malevolent glare enough to make Po going to pee himself yet again. Thankfully, Tigress quickly came to his rescue.

"We were at the bathing house together Master, but nothing happened, we were trying some chi manipulation instead." She clarified with calm poised tone.

"Is that why two of you can run that fast?" Their master's face was quickly softened, affirming her excuse. Both creatures released a relieved sigh.

"Are you saying I am normally slow?" Po interjected. The old panda left him with a death glare. "Uh... yeah, sorry…., keep talking."

"Well, next time try to do that kind of thing in the training hall, not in the bath house." The old master admonished austerely and walked away. Po felt his tense muscle went lax as the Grand Master disappeared from his vantage. He quickly made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner for three of them.


	7. Chapter 7 : Meeting Lu

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

And this chapter and the next would be a lot more fun :-)

* * *

Best friends are forever

I think of you

And all the days we have spent together

You are my best friend, my soul mate

And I know you will always be there until the end

Your shoulder to cry on will always be there

Whenever there is something wrong

When times are tough, you are always there

It shows me your love and care

-My Best Friend My Soul Mate/Mahnoor-

* * *

The next morning, just like many hundreds morning before, habitually, Tigress beat the voice of the gong by at least an hour. Soothing chirps of birds singing was waking her up from her relatively light slumber. She stretched herself at her bedroll and watched the gentle ray of sun peeking through her window. Deeply inhaling the fresh cold air into her lung, she slowly sat on the brink of her cot. She growled lowly as the cold wooden floor met the sole of her feet. Surprisingly, she still felt as energetic as yesterday, considering she had very little sleep, being overly overboard and engrossed reading some of the herbal scrolls from the palace collection.

After her encounter with Zhi and Bai, Tigress had embraced a 'scroll reading bedtime' obsession, normally the topics would be something light - like herbal potion, poetry, and even sometime... romantic stories (not as lurid as the one Viper was reading!). Still lying motionless while she let her mind wandered aimlessly, her ears caught a familiar stride on the corridor followed by terrible resonating creaking sound of the floorboards. She would bet on 100 almond cookies only one creature in the entire Jade Palace could torture the unfortunate wooden beam into agonising creak. She hastily stood up and tidied her fur, just in case the creature in question decided to turn up. Precisely enough, she saw his shadowed stopped towering outside her door and stood there in silence for a minute or so.

"Po, you can come in... I already awake." Slowly, the rice paper door slid open. Behind it emerged the Dragon Warrior, grinning ridiculously as he often did, and two bowls of soup rested upon his paws.

"Morning Tigress." He said with an upbeat tone, there was a certain secretive aura etched on his smile.

"Morning Po. What bring you here so early?" She asked concisely, her gaze yet to leave the bear large form that made a careful entrance, manoeuvring his large frame and closing the door nimbly without the assistance of his paw.

"Weeelllll..., I thought we can start early... y'know, doing cool kicking the butt business...since no one else besides us would train... I know you love to train right?" The panda expounded, and purposefully putting more emphasis on the last bit of his sentence. Tigress had to double take his statement. What? It was so unlike Po that he sacrificed his sleeping hour, to make soup, and came to her bedroom. She contorted her brow and landing her suspicious gaze on the grinning panda in front of her, digging for the ultimate truth. Tigress swore Po would make such a terrible spy, he was hardly capable of concealing anything, let alone pretending or telling a lie. The panda animated facial expression could almost tell her every unspoken word in his mind.

"Po, are you trying to bribe me so I do chi training with you?" She snickered victoriously. His face dropped instantly. Realising his plan was uncovered, Po grunted. Clearly, the bear was excessively excited with the prospect of training chi with ferocious Master Tigress. What else she could possibly showed him today. And supposedly, all the extra chi boost they exchanged last night making him even more hyper than usual.

"Ermm... well... if we finished early, I'll take you out for dinner." He implored, attempting further retaliation. The tiger in front of him did not react,...no...,not a single flinch. However, unseen to Po, Tigress heart jumped in incredulity. 'Did I hear that right? or was I over thinking things?'

"Po, are you asking me on a date?" The panda blinked, exchanging an incomprehensible look with the tiger. Realising what he'd been saying, he swallowed nervously. Not that he regretted it, particularly if she agreed to participate. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks but determined to keep his cool.

"Hmm... you can say that." He pushed his words to sound as confident, truthful, as possible.

A smile came to her maw witnessing his undeniable discomfiture. "I'll come, Po." The panda eyed nearly jumped out of their socket, he clearly couldn't believe his luck.

"Wait, you said you'll come with me?" Absentmindedly, he threw a disbelief look making the creases on his forehead intensified. She paid a little nod as approval.

"Thanks, Tigress." His green jade dazzled in thrilling response, he gave her a tenacious, warm, bear hug. The gesture was unanticipated, Tigress stiffen like a log at first but instantly went lax and returned his hug. "My pleasure, Po."

They both walked side by side to the training hall.

"Now what shall we do first." He probed as he glanced through the entire training hall looking for ideas. Tigress, instead, sat down on lotus position, leaving the panda dumbfounded.

"Tigress, we are... going to...train right?" Still baffled, he raised his brow and scratched the back of his head. Tigress he knew was normally going to attack the seven swinging club of instant oblivion without further command.

"Of course Dragon, Warrior, what do you think I am doing?" She remained still on the spot, retaining the same posture.

"Ermm... sitting, cross-legged, in the middle of the training hall?" He deadpanned. The striped feline briefly opened her eyes to deliver a reprimanding glare.

"I challenge you, now try to hit me." She muttered.

"Are you sure?... I mean... I am dragon warrior you are talkin' about, you can get seriously hurt y'know. Especially when you do it with your eyes closed." The panda blurted, the feline seemed to hardly take notice.

"Go ahead, try me." She stood up with her eyes shut.

"Okay... skhakaboeyyy..." Po hurled and charged to Tigress who was just stood quietly in the middle of the room. She deflected the kick with ease, Po landed a double fist attack, followed by a spin kick, again Tigress was quick enough to deflect it. Po halted his assault for a minute, he was scheming what he can do to break Tigress's impregnable defences. He decided to try to do a short distant attack. He closed their distant until Tigress was a mere two foot away from him, she still didn't react. Mentally, he planned all his attacks, and abruptly throwing a sequence of punch and kicks so quick it appeared like a black blur in the air, but again Tigress either averted or blocked them completely as quick as he did.

She smirked and opened her eyes, both coherently bow to each other indicating the end of the spar.

"WHOAAA..., that was cool!" Po shouted hysterically. "What was that?"

"It's a form of chi tracking, when you close your eyes and concentrate, you can see see the person's chi, detect and read their movement. It's especially useful to fight in the night or on a day with bad visibility." She described.

"That was severely awesome, can you teach me? please...please...please?" His puppy-eyed expression, with his paws, clutched into each other, making an irresistibly adorable plea. Tigress smiled at the panda absolutely immature behaviour. She instructed Po to follow a few steps, and in less than 15 minutes and a few futile trial - which end up Tigress completely chopped and battered him into pieces while his eyes were closed - a success finally came at last!

"You are a fast learner Dragon Warrior!" She complimented sincerely. Then a mischievous smile curved on her maw. "Now, shall we do our usual sparring, with a twist." She suggested. Sensing danger, Po clearly not liking the tune of her voice. "What twist?" He asked gingerly.

"We can use chi to attack each other beside kung fu... but we'll have to be careful. I don't want one of us to end up dead." She advised, causing Po to fret on the prospect of him being a target of her chi attack, especially after he testified how much skilled in mastering chi she was. But again, curiosity might have killed the bear, but he didn't care.

"You gotta deal kitten." He taunted.

"Po!" Tigress growled hearing him calling her kitten.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" He bellowed.

"Bring it on Dragon Warrior!" Both warriors prepared and stood with their stance.

Tigress, as usual, was the first to launch her attack, she leapt closer to Po and did a double palm strike, Po quickly blocked it, and counterattack with his right fist, Tigress fluently avoided it by doing a tornado back flip. Then Po rapidly spun around, suddenly stopping, and then placing his palm out towards Tigress creating a gulf of golden ball. "Thundering wind hammer" he shouted. Instead of avoiding the chi energy, Tigress closed her eyes and did an inner peace stance, and she captured the ball and aimed it back at Po, whom quickly deflected it. Unfortunately, the ball of energy hit the wall of the training hall creating a large hole.

"Impressive Master Tigress, but I am just warming up." He scoffed, but he was quite impressed how much Tigress had mastered some of the stuff that he usually knew only him and Shifu were able to replicate.

"Try me, Dragon Warrior." She sneered in return.

Po tried to do a double kick on Tigress, but she swept his supporting foot. Po reacted with impossible speed to avoid his fall and landed in a perfect split as Tigress planted another strike, but Po blocked it right on time crossing both of his arms. And the as they engaged in close battle, Tigress saw an opening, she found her centre and focused her chi, Po notice a small red ball appear on her left hand in between her finger, and she accurately threw it at him. Because their distance was so close, Po didn't have time to deflect the attack, instead, he quickly counter-attacked with the same technique. "Five-Fingered Blast Punch" he made similar looking ball, except his was gold. Both spheres clashed creating titanic blow, both warriors hurled into each side of the training hall with some of the fabric of their cloth was visibly burnt.

Tigress chuckled. "I had to admit, that was fun, Po."

They ended their spar with a bow.

"It's no fun... is super awesomely very fun! But looked at the training hall... aw man, Master Shifu gonna kill us." He moped.

True enough, the diminutive master, although retaining his cool, commanded two of them to clean, fix and patched all the roof, wall, floor and the training equipment. Po just let a heavy sigh. ' _This going to be a looooong day_.' But as soon as he saw the feline next to him, his forlorn spirit lifted up with the prospect of spending the long night with her, albeit it was still... punishment, let just say Tigress presence made it a tad bit sweeter.

* * *

That late afternoon, both Po and Tigress heading down for their dinner - well, a date as Tigress did clarify.

Although this was technically a date, both warriors were still casually wearing their usual training costume. Po purposefully didn't want to make too much deal about it, worrying the tiger master might not be comfortable facing the gossipy villager witnessing them actually went out to spend some quality time together. However, Po still wanted to make it special. He'd asked his goose dad to set up chairs and table up in his old bedroom so they could enjoy a moment of privacy. Both of them came down the thousands step in silence, Tigress was a few pace behind Po.

As they arrived in the village, a familiar face emerged from the crowd.

"Oh hi Lu..." Po greeted her in friendly tune. Tigress, who was lagging a reasonable distance did bring her own step to a halt.

"Po, nice to see you." The female panda smiled sweetly. "What brought you down here?"

"I am on the way to my see dad." Courteously, he returned her smile. Tigress was immediately surprised to see another panda in Valley of Peace. The group of pandas she ever saw were those in Secret Panda Village. She decided to walk slower and stood a few pace away from Po, not wanting to disturb his conversation. Po realising his friend was behind him, he quickly grabbed Tigress's wrist and pulled her next to him.

"Oh Lu, meet Valley of Peace most bodacious fighter, Master Tigress, we both trained together at the Jade Palace. Tigress this is Lu, she just moved to the valley a few weeks ago, and I helped her and her mom moving their stuff - that's how we get to know each other." Po explained cheerfully, his right paw was on Tigress's right shoulder. Tigress blushed on Po's compliment, but keeping her poise and usual expressionless face. Acknowledging the closeness between Dragon Warrior and the tiger, the ambience of the conversation made an unexpected turn. Tigress bowed affably to the panda in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Lu." While the female panda looked less than impressed to see Tigress. She gave a stern, fiendish stare to Tigress in return, which did surprise her. That's the least Tigress would expect from a panda, a gentle, cordial possibly shy creature. Lu sweet, passionate, first impression suddenly evaporated and replaced with aggressive, flirtatious self as she began to make her move on Po. Although Tigress wasn't the most experience dealing with opposite sex, relationship and all, probably her woman's instinct in her telling her that this female panda saw her as worthy contender.

"Yes Po, I have not invited you for dinner as a thank you. I bet you are lonely being the only panda here, you could do with some company with the someone same species as you." She winked seductively, making use of her feminine proclivity. Unfortunately, Po wasn't really registering her intention. But her words did sting Tigress, whom quickly reminded that they are probably the only two pandas in a good 100 miles radius. She let a low growled, but most likely their panda's ear couldn't hear it.

"Pfttt... no biggie, it won't be necessary. But thank y..-" Po casually replied, but his sentence was curtailed by Lu.

"Well, I insisted." She moved closed and tugged Po on the arm - moving him away from Tigress and compelling him to release his grip on Tigress's shoulder, causing him to cringed and blushed. Tigress sensing something was off-kilter with this female panda, and in addition to that, she felt a strange feeling creeping in her chest. Was it worry? disappointment? but why? But one thing she knew, she just wished to vanish and stop witnessing whatever she was seeing now.

"Po, I'll go first and meet you at your dad's." Tigress excused herself. Po was about to stop her when Lu pulled him even closer and tightened her grip.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" She questioned with a fabricated, ravenous and enticing voice that send chills upon Po's spine. He wasn't sure he liked the sudden advances Lu was making.

"Err..." Po minds went blank. But Lu didn't plan to lose this battle, and she was not prepared to give any room for rejection.

"I take that as a yes, I'll see you at your dad's tomorrow, Po." She giggled adorably.

"Look Lu, I had to go now..." Po attempted on his escape.

"See you tomorrow Dragon Warrior!"


	8. Chapter 8 : Smile

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

R&R :-) Enjoy!

* * *

Tigress trudged into the courtyard of the restaurant alone. She saw from the gate, the place was brimming with feisty customers. Pigs, geese, and bunnies were busy savoring their food while preoccupying in a friendly chat with each other. She grounded her step to a halt, contemplated to wait for Po outside than having to disturb Mr. Ping who was barely holding his battle against overly eager customers. But it was too late, the goose noticed her and welcomed her attentively.

"Master Tigress, good to see you... If you were looking for my son, well... he is not here." He answered concisely before Tigress even asked.

"That's ok Mr. Ping, I was with Po just now, he is talking to a friend and I don't wish to disturb them." Tigress smiled petulantly to the goose. Mr. Ping raised his white brow. "A friend you said?" He wasn't aware Po had another friend that the five didn't know, such that Tigress didn't want to disturb him.

"Lu, a panda who just moved in the Valley of Peace." Tigress retorted succinctly. Mr. Ping double took her expression as if he might be able to deduce something important from there.

"Oh... ...yes...yes I know Lu and her adoptive goose mother Mrs. Ching." He tapped his beak. Tigress perked her ears, _did he said goose? So Lu was an orphan cared by a goose?_ Mr. Ping was sharp to read a sudden change of her stoic expression, nonetheless still trying to hide behind the mask of calm gentility.

"Yes, isn't that weird coincidence. Lu was adopted by a goose, just like Po." He chuckled. He was about to excuse himself to serve others customer when he noticed her despondent feature. And a sudden realization hit him. He moved closer to the tiger and grab her by the wrist.

"Oh, Mr. Ping... you don't have-"

"Oh don't worry... why don't you have a sit here," he escorted her to a comfortable spot in the corner of the restaurant, away from the hubbub of the villager. He attentively placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"You know what, my son had been so excited to spend the whole 2 weeks just with you. He even came here this morning a few hours before the gong just to make you his famous Secret Ingredient Soup because the palace kitchen didn't have the ingredient he needed. He said ever since he became Oogway's successor, he found it hard to spend some time talking to you." He smiled cryptically. And as he predicted, there was a spark of contentment and elation in the tiger's eyes that she battled to hide. He congratulated himself mentally. _'Even the hardcore is capable of love._ '

"Now, would you excuse me, I have customers to serve... if you wanted anything, just come to the counter." He instructed, and he left Tigress in solitude with her thought. A few moments later, Po arrived.

"Hi, Dad..." The goose gave Po an expansive embrace as his wingspan could reach unto the panda ample belly.

"Tigress, sorry to keep you waiting." He took a seat in front of the tiger offering an apologetical look, her smile was her word.

"Son, could I borrow you for a second. Excuse us Master Tigress... " Po stood up and followed his dad to the kitchen.

"Do you need my help dad?" He questioned unknowingly.

"Well, yes... and no..." He scowled, Po left bewildered with his dad reaction. The serious look on his father's face almost accused him of doing something nefarious.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Po felt a little irritated. A crude ripple creased the temple of his forehead.

"Po, you couldn't treat a girl you fancied like that. You told me you are taking Tigress on a date, and you end up speaking to Lu... leaving her sat here alone." Mr. Ping admonished, however, he noticed his Son facial expression changed from confusion to bitter and petrified. Mr. Ping exhaled. "Anyway, what are you talking about with Lu?"

"Er.. nothing, Dad." The panda muttered, deep remorse and resentment glued on his face.

"Surely there is something, otherwise Tigress wouldn't just leave. She said she was with you...until you abandoned her." The goose stood with his both of his wing on his hip, giving Po austere glare. He felt Po's unforgivable mindset needed to be stamped out immediately.

"Look... I didn't abandon her! She was the one who wanted to leave." Po replied defensively, arm crossed rather defiantly over his chest.

"Ah... that's must be what you discussed. Now tell me..." His dad pressed on, he knew Po was hiding something from him. He poked his wings on the panda's broad chest.

"...Lu asking me on a date." He answered apprehensively, his face fell into unbridle regret.

"And you said...?"

"I am seeing her tomorrow night." The goose eye widened. "What? Po you can't do that... what Tigress might think if she found out?" He spat bluntly.

"Lu didn't give me a room to reject her, Dad. Beside me and Tigress were just friends." He argued. As much as Po didn't want to go, he didn't want to disappoint Lu as well.

"But I thought you liked her?" Mr. Ping knotted his hairy brow while using his wing to point to the direction where Tigress was sitting outside.

"... well yeah, I do." Po lowered his voice and moved his stare to the floor woefully.

"You should see the somber look on her face when she came into the restaurant." His father shared with a wintry smile.

"She did?" Po's face lit up, although Po hated making Tigress sad, on this particular occasion somehow he felt a warm feeling began to wrap him.

"I told you, Son, you stand a chance with her, you just had to be patient. But now you ruining it with your stupid date with that panda." Mr. Ping rebuked Po blunder decision.

"Geee... thanks Dad, that was... reassuring." The panda rolled his eyes. But Po was determined he will make things right.

"Now, I need help with table 3,7,9... and then you just go ahead to your old bedroom, I've put the chairs and table there." He annunciated. His son relented obediently.

The goose sighed watching the tiger, who still sat in solitude, sipping her tea while her eyes fixated to the panda who moved in lithe motion, aiming the clutter of dirty bowls with incredible precision and nimbly serving the customer. He saw his son stealing glances at the tiger in between his moves, and when their eyes met, he was getting her small smile as a reward. Mr. Ping had fallen in love before, but never in his life he saw two creature seemed so different, yet so right for each other. Mr. Ping saw his son approached the tiger, as both exchanged expressive gaze and smile, and soon both of them disappeared upstairs, to Po old bedroom. Both Tigress and Po might not be two most eloquent creatures (Po did talk a lot but got nervous easily), but just by seeing, Mr. Ping was certain there was more than met in the eyes than a mere platonic friendship.

Meanwhile, Po and Tigress sat upstairs in Po old bedroom. Tigress scanned her surrounding, his bedroom still looked the same. All the kung fu related posters disarrayed on the dull painted wall - mainly Furious Five. There are a few of her poster striking a kung fu stance, a few figurine of Kung Fu Masters on the rack, derangement of kung fu magazine's mess on the floor, her action figure and the rest of the Five on his window sill, lot of unorganised stack of bowls on the floor(she was hoping they were clean, it's been there for ages!), and few shurikens stuck on the wall. Mr. Ping had moved Po's bed to create the space for the chairs and table. It must have been quite a task to move the chair, table through the narrow stairway, she thought. But Tigress knew, both Po and Mr. Ping could be quite stubborn on certain things. She recalled the incident where Mr. Ping refused sternly to evacuate from the valley and end up staying with them in Jade Palace, how her father was driven near to insanity witnessing the Jade Palace hall turned into a restaurant.

"Shall I picked a bowl of my dad's famous soup for you Tigress?" His voice broke Tigress from her momentary trance.

"Thanks, Po." She smiled. Po made a swift move downstair and before Tigress could say the word 'noodle' he was back with two bowls of soup, a bowl of bean bun and a big plate of dumpling. Nonchalantly, he sat down and passed a pair of chopstick to her. Firmly, she thanked Po for the food. The panda just smiled exuberantly in return. Tigress began to eat, however, the panda in front of her fidgeted nervously as he devoured his own food - which was very unlike his usual self.

"Po, is everything alright?" Tigress asked him with a concerned voice. Usually, Po would vigorously savor the entire bowl in less than a minute. Instead of answering her question, Po reciprocated to question her.

"Uhhmm... Tigress..., would mind if I went with Lu tomorrow night?" He said gingerly.

"You mean on a date Po?" Her tone was calm, her face was expressionless. But somewhere, in that ravishing orange orbs told him a glint of disappointment and...hurt? Po suspected he over thought her reaction, but for now he would just trust his intuition.

"Uhmm... maybe, even though I wouldn't like to call it... that." His mind was busy choosing his words carefully.

"It's your life Po, you can decide what you please." She answered plainly. A glimpse of anguish and grief were lurking just beneath the surface of her otherwise cold facade. Meanwhile, Po could only stare at her eyes, which enunciating something completely different from her lips. He was afflicted.

"Well, I don't want to cause us to fight again... for whatever reason, and I... I wasn't exactly keen on going." He confessed honestly. Tigress, in turn, met his gaze, and she only saw truthfulness and a deep regret, almost begging for amends that he didn't know how to. Tigress witnessed how forceful Lu was to Po, combined with such gentleman than he was - Po would never be able to disappoint a girl and rejected Lu's advances in public.

"That's fine with me, Po." She adamantly opened her voice and offered him a sincere smile. A sudden rush of relief painted across his face, and the excitement returned back to his feature.

"Hey...I did have a good time with our training, I think it's a good idea if we try to name all those cool moves we did today." He mimed a few of their moves complete with a sound effect of 'hyataaahh' 'kiyaaah' and 'wushhhhh'. Tigress rolled her eyes but the smile not leaving her maw. "I know you going to say that... "

"Wait, what about giving more name to myself first," Po said thoughtfully.

"You don't want another name Po, you've got more than enough..."Tigress conceded.

"Hey, I am good with coming with names." He said proudly. That was true that the Dragon Warrior was an expert when it comes to inventing something clever to say, whether it was a strike or a move or simply just a corny catchphrases he said every time they landed at the crime scene.

"But not as long and cool as Kai yet. I am General Kai, Supreme Warlord, The Jade Slayer, Master of Pain, Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows." He announced with pretentious booming voice.

"I wondered how can you memorized his name, panda," Tigress smirked. He shrugged absentmindedly. "I guess memorizing kungfu-ey stuff come naturally to me."

"Tell me Tigress, how does this sound...I am Po Ping, Dragon Warrior, THE Big Fat Panda, The Master of Chi,-" He found himself being interjected mid-sentence.

"...Creator of Level Zero, The Dumpling Slayer, Beast of Bean Bun, The Son of a Goose, Maker of Noodle." Tigress chimed in.

"Actually that sounded better than Po Ping." He admitted. Half of him disbelieved actually Master Tigress capable of coming up with such a joke, while the other half possibly wanted to applaud her for having such a strike of creativity.

"Funny you said that Po, I thought your name kind of... well cute." She smiled mischievously.

"You mean Po Ping sound cute?" He befuddled, cupping his own cheeks with his paws.

"Yeah, don't you think it sound like... how is popcorn being made?" Her smile has yet to become wider.

"Hummm... thanks, Tigress. I think changing it to Po Shan would hurt my goose dad, but thankfully my first name is not Lim, you might thought I couldn't walk." Not sure why he even he added more salt to the wound. But the trick just did it, Tigress burst out laughing, and Po thought it kind worth every second of humiliating himself.

"But don't you think a lot of Master never used their real name?" He knitted his eyebrow and pouted his lips. "Like Shifu... Master Shifu literally mean Master Teacher, which doesn't make sense..." He argued. "His name makes him sound, y'know'...big...and important... then you see the reality, he is actually quite..."

"Small?" Tigress spluttered.

"Since he adopted 'Tai Lung', and you 'Tigress'... we should call him Tai Nee Shifu (Tiny Shifu)." Po chuckled. Tigress replied with half a smile, drumming her paw tips on the table.

"Very fitting panda, but I am not sure he'll agree." She sat stirring the rest of her soup. Although, clearly she was finding the name Po gave Shifu was rather fitting to his physical attributes.

"Do you know that I had a strange dream about certain person name Khan?" Tigress ear twitched at the mention of the name.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"He was an advisor to the Emperor her name was Khan Xie Yeo (can't see you), she had an Ox henchman called Ho Lee Khow (holy cow... you get the idea now?), her right-hand man called Lord Chin Tu Fat (chin too fat). She was a wicked lady, thinking about overturning the Emperor. She befriended a peacock named Lord Shen Tin Wong (something wrong) and plotting against fall of China. Unfortunately an Emperor's spy called Ley Ying Lo (laying low a.k.a hiding) overheard his conversation with the peacock - a plan to eradicate all the heir of the Emperor, and he managed to bring one of Emperor's wife to safety with his friend's help Master Hu Yu Hai Ding (who you hiding). However, they managed to build a strong army and dozens of cannons. Khan's first plan to conquer china with Lord Shen was, unfortunately, stopped by a fat panda called..-"

"...Fun Tu Chew?" Tigress retorted satirically.

"No..."

"...Wat Ai Yu Mun Chin?" Po blinked, he never thought Tigress was closely beating him at this game.

"Tigress, you are getting good at this!" He told her proudly. Both of them laughed.

"Well, having your chi inside me does help Dragon Warrior." She deduced solemnly. "Anyway, Po Ping would still quite fit the context the story." Tigress was ignoring his praise. "That story that you told me, actually... I heard similar version in my vision... of course, all the person's name wasn't quite like yours." She chortled.

The panda just rolled his eyes.

"Pfft... that what makes my version more fun." He snorted.

Mr. Ping was downstair cleaning up the kitchen, as the rush hour had passed, the sudden gush of customer finally disappeared. He could hear a sporadic burst of laughter, momentary silence, and followed by Po husky voice yelling something loud (and probably dimwitted) accompanied by Tigress feminine giggle (can she laugh?). Mr. Ping smiled, he could only be thankful both his son and the girl of his dream were having such a good time. ' _My wish that you'll be happy with her someday, Po_.' He said to himself earnestly.

Upstairs, Po patted his bulging belly heartily. "That's was good..." He beamed. Tigress returned his smile. "Ok let's get back Po, we still need to fix the training hall."

"Ugggh... Tigress, why you had to always crush my moments?" He grunted, his smile depleted into a scowl. She just chuckled playfully. "Po, it's called being responsible." Tigress dragged him by the wrist. With that both of them went downstair to thank Mr. Ping, and made the hike towards the palace.

* * *

That night, after done cleaning up and fixing the training hall, Po and Tigress were sitting in the kitchen. He was sure it was well past midnight. After a successful session of training and after almost a week spending the time just the two of them... not mentioned the accidental date, they started to grow a special bond and somewhat comfortable in the company of each other. Not that Tigress hadn't been on duo mission with Po, but as a respectable warrior, Tigress would like their contact remained on a professional level throughout their assignment, especially in front of outsiders. She hardly let her emotions slip, with the exception of what happened in Gongmen jail. However since now they were not on a mission, she could lay aside those rules and let her enjoyed the time with her best friend.

"Po thanks, today was fun." She smiled before entering her bedroom. She was wearing her sleeping robe and had removed her chest binding, unwittingly exposing her womanly figure. The flickering light from her bedroom further accentuated every curve on her slender figure, and her passionate ruby irises, he could stare into those eyes to no end... and don't make him started about her smile,... her hypnotizing captivating smile. Po almost needed to slap himself to remind him he wasn't actually dreaming.

"Hope you have fun too." Her silky voice snapped him from his fantasy.

"Yeah, apart from cleaning and fixing the training hall, it is." Po glowered while crossing his arm, pretending to be crossed.

"At least you get a chance to fix the hall with me, it could be worse... you doing it alone." She added. _Wait, did she just flirt?_ The panda blinked.

"You are right." Po blushed and twitched nervously, but discreetly agreed with her. He really enjoyed today, whatever he did doesn't really matter as long as Tigress and her smile were there.

"Good night Po."

"Good night Tigress."

* * *

In the potent silence of the Hall of Warrior, Shifu was enjoying the calmness and solitude as he meditated. Since only two of his students were around and the Dragon Warrior had taken over Tigress' training, so he was left at his own device. However, Shifu remained curious about the sudden underlying change that Tigress experienced. Albeit her attempt to conceal it from others, the evidence to him was clear as day.

He let his mind meandering aimlessly, until a sudden strange whirlwind disturbed him, and stream of peach petals to follow.

"Hi, Shifu, my old friend." Stood in front of him was his late Master, Oogway.

"Master, how nice to see you." Shifu tried to conceal his excitement and bowed respectfully. It's not every day he got to see his Master, his mentor, and almost like a father to him.

"Is there anything you want to discuss with me?" He approached the wise tortoise and asked curiously. The old tortoise just chuckled in response.

"Do I need a reason to see my old friend?" Retaining the mysterious smirk on his mouth, the Master now stood very close to him.

"Well, of course not, ...but it's not normally that you come if you were not going to either warn me, give me a vision, or anything along that line..." Shifu reasoned. He watched the old tortoise - scrutinizing his physical attributes. He was now wearing golden robe instead of the usual green one, he held a green jade staff with a large yin and yang symbol on its end.

"...well, that's indeed true. But don't you want to ask me something?" Oogway reciprocated knowingly. Shifu was muted for a minute, the issue surrounding Tigress enigmatic vision and transformation immediately hit him.

"Yes, master... a few weeks ago, one of my student..,-"

"you mean your daughter Shifu?" Oogway interjected and chuckled witnessing Shifu sudden change of expression from serious to slight reluctance.

"Ah yes... right you are, my daughter, Tigress... was unconscious after sustaining a head injury. She recovered unscathed, however, I noticed a subtle change in her behavior and ability." He explicated. Oogway was still wearing the same old smile while watching Shifu perturbed expression as he explained what happened to Tigress.

"Well, do you have any answer for me, Master?" Shifu almost sounded like reminding the old master, since he was just stood there holding his much bigger yin and yang staff, and smiled without uttering a word.

"... ah yes, actually taking her to the past was my idea. She needed that." Oogway replied in an ambiguous short sentence, leaving Shifu in bafflement.

"What do you mean... by she needed ' _that_ '? and what past event are you talking about Master?"

"She needed to find herself and her purpose, and for that, I've sent her to live during the time when Lord Shen committed the genocide." Shifu eyes widened hearing the revelation. He immediately understood how Tigress had achieved inner peace. There were two ways obtaining inner peace, one was by meditating in the cave for years... and the other one was through pain and suffering. Po had done the second journey when he found out about Shen killing his innocent kind, and learning about where he came from and who he was. Shifu was wondering how Tigress came to term with hers.

"So... did you take her to see her real parents?" Shifu was beginning to fret. However distant he was with Tigress, the thought of her finding out her biological parent and deciding to leave would still break his heart.

"Yes...and...no..." The old turtle replied sagely.

Shifu mentally face-pawed himself. _Of course, never one straight answer!_

"I let her lived with Po's parents, and get attached to Po's mother...to the point she was comfortable calling her as her own mother," Oogway explained.

"...and you let her watch her sacrificing herself and all?" In his mind, Shifu was stitching all the evidence, and it had become logical what his Master was trying to do.

"Yes..."

"...that must have been... very traumatic." He said bitterly, the mental image of Tigress helplessly watching as the army of wolves brutally killing someone that she loved came across his mind. And Tigress hated being helpless!

"But she learned a lot from Po's mother, you could see the impact of her love and her moral value on Tigress." His Master knew Shifu was very skeptical about this. "Don't get me wrong Shifu, I know you try to be the best father for Tigress... but she needed a mother's love, she is a girl after all."

"I understand... Master." Shifu deflated, however still answered obediently, he accepted that he might have been one of China's greatest Kung Fu teacher, but in parenting playing-field, he still needed much more assistance and guidance. His mentor didn't fail to notice Shifu's crestfallen feature.

"Shifu, do you remember when Tigress was a teenager you were dictating her kung fu form so much?" He wisely reminded. "I don't want her to grow up to be Shifu... or grow up to be Po... she needs to grow up to be Tigress. That's why I let her on the path no one else had been. So far she had been living constantly under someone else's shadow, under Tai Lung's, under yours, under Po's. She started to doubt herself and being overly critical."

Shifu clearly understood Tigress predicament. When she was small, she didn't get the affection she needed because he was too scared of creating another Tai Lung. She was living under her adopted brother's shadow for years, constantly being compared to him. She felt Shifu wouldn't ever love her, the only way to win his affection was to make Shifu proud. That's why she trained hard, but those word of praises never came - until it broke her spirit, and she decided to numb all sense of pain by punching ironwood trees. And not to mention, the villagers would constantly be watchful of her, fearing that one day, she would turn evil just like her brother.

During Tigress's teenage year, Shifu was so strict to her that she was bounded to do only what he told her to do. He forced her to grew up into him, an exact copy of his mental self.

And then when she had a chance to make Shifu proud of her, Po came along and took all of the odds she needed to proof herself. Although she had grown to befriend the panda, she still lived under Po's shadow. Shifu remembered that Po confronted him about being more verbal telling Tigress how much he was actually proud of her. Because Tigress get an impression that after defeating Tai Lung, Po earned Shifu's love - he accepted him, he achieved inner peace because of Po, and Po had made him proud by defeating Shen and Kai, hence living his expectation as Dragon Warrior. Shifu silently regretting why couldn't he be like Mr. Ping, who can openly show his bountiful affection to his son. _'Probably something indeed very wrong with me.'_

Oogway almost could read his mind."Shifu my friend, there is no accident, and all this happened so that we can learn. It's not too late to tell Tigress you love and proud of her." He gently chided. "She might never know who her biological parents were, might never earn the Dragon Warrior title, would never defeat China's biggest enemy, but doesn't mean she can't be at peace." Shifu hung his head mournfully, he took his time contemplating on his Master's wisdom. After 5 minutes agonizing wait the old master opened his voice.

"Now Shifu, I had a little news for you. There would be someone coming to Jade Palace, he is a friend, so do him no harm." The old turtle announced, and with that, he was preparing to leave.

"A friend? what is his purpose to be here?" Shifu quickly asked.

"He'll help Tigress fulfill her destiny." Oogway smiled...How Shifu hated his mysterious smile.

"What? she had a destiny?"

"You will soon find out Shifu... ' _just believe'_...promise me Shifu." And the old master disappeared in the sea of petals blossom, leaving Shifu again alone to ponder upon on his words.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Invitation

KFP owned by DreamWorks!

in this chapter 'chi fusion' referring to the act of giving and receiving Chi between 2 persons, and causing their chi to meld in their body. The rest of the technique describe here like the Mongolian fireball, or thundering wind hammer can be found in KFP Legend of Awesomeness.

Pardon me if there is a lot of grammatical error in this, I was nodding off waiting for British EU Referendum result! (Not that I can vote, I am just curious about the outcome).

Ok, before further ado... let's begin!

* * *

The next morning, Po welcomed himself again to Tigress' bedroom with his special breakfast. Tugging his ecstatic goofy smile, the panda greeted her as she opened the door. His presence was accompanied by hunger-inducing odour wafted from the porcelain bowls and the steaming container he was carrying. He delightfully patted the bowls with the tip of his blunt claws as he placed them on the floor. Tigress did wonder whether whatever Mr Ping told her yesterday about Po doing all the hassle for her wasn't a matter of hyperbolical tales in an attempt to make her feeling somewhat better.

"I've experimented a different kind of soup today... lemme know what you think." He smiled indulgently. She peered into the content of the bowl, the soup was colourful, leek, carrot, tomatoes, radish, bok choy, and sweet potatoes spotted dancing inside. She furrowed her brow as if reconsidering what to do next, and stealing a look at the panda who rubbing both of his palms against each other in a genuine notion of growing anticipation, his eyes glimmered with both exorbitant excitement and slight nervousness. Tigress decided not to torture the panda further and took her first sip.

Her eyes shot wide opened.

"Soooo... what do ya think...?" He wore a smug grin while playfully wagging his eyebrow up and down.

"Po... this is... incredible." She complimented, her mouth was still busy ravaging the vegetable as she spoke. And Po thought Tigress was quite stringent with her table manner. He must have done so well to make her abandoning those rules.

"I know you love spicy food, so I thought about fusing the Secret Ingredient Soup with chilli to add a kick to it." He proudly announced.

"I think it worked coherently well. The taste compliments each other." She added her compliment.

"...Po...are you going to just watch me eat?" The feline brows raised interrupting the panda daydream to an end. All Po did this while was staring at the feline as if he never witnessed her savouring food before. He reached his bowl and tipped the load inside it in one go. Tigress could only shake her head haltingly, half in amazement and the other of repulsion. The panda wiped his maw with the back of his arm, before letting a long satisfying '...aaahhhhh' sound followed by a loud belch. But it did not end there, Po then removed the lid from the container and place a few dumpling and bean bun on Tigress' empty bowl before serving himself. Few year ago, Tigress would resent the panda to no end on his indecent, atrocious respect of mannerism. But now, what would felt shameful was instead liberating and amazingly comforting to see him... well...being himself.

"Po, what time did you wake up this morning to do all this?" She gestured her chopstick pointing on the almost empty container and the bowls.

"...nah... not that early, a few hours ago may be?" He gently deposited the empty container back on the ground. Tigress knew Po downplayed his effort and didn't want her to make a lot of big deal about it. Ever since her cooking lesson with Po's mum, Zhi, Tigress understood exactly what kind of diabolical effort needed to pull a soup, fresh dumpling and bean bun from scratch. She didn't ever dare to ask whether Po had to return home to his dad restaurant in order to make them. But for the panda, just to earn Tigress gleeful smile and sincere compliment, all his sweat and struggle this morning was well worth it. Tigress gently touched the panda's shoulder with one of her idle paws and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you, Po, that's was indeed special." A warm feeling bubbling in his chest and his gut felt oddly tight. Po just let a-little-elated sigh. "You're most welcome Tigress." A dreamy sigh escaped from his lips.

Both of them enjoy their breakfast with small talk over thing about chi, pandas and kung fu. Tigress recollected during Kai fiasco when Master Shifu shared the scroll Oogway was written - it mentioned that the pandas were the one that thought him to be the master of chi. Tigress reflected upon her own experience, how her vision meeting with Zhi and Master Dao had made her able to made her a good contender for chi duel with Po.

Done and dusted with their breakfast, the two warriors did their training as usual, however, they were more conscientious not to damage anything like yesterday. Both Po and Tigress concentrated their chi's practice to hold a better control in directing their energy towards the target. After a few endeavours, they managed to successfully attain the level of control they want. And as the familiar wordless objection came from down under, Po patted his belly. "Yes, I guess it's time for a break."

They were sitting at the training hall steps indulging their lunch, in between them resting a big bowl of dumpling which of course most of them devoured by Po (And Tigress was thinking, all day they did were eating - training and more eating...). Out of nowhere, Tigress felt an urge to experiment with their chi power yet again.

"Po, I wanted to know whether our chi-fusion really gave us some energy boost." Tigress picked one more dumpling while waiting for Po's answer.

"What are you suggesting?" Po attention was still glued to the dumpling next to them.

"Shall we do fusion again? and then we can test the result afterwards." She proposed, holding it firmly as determination glinted her eyes. The panda just shrugged indecisively, Tigress now this was a better chance than him saying no.

The panda just complied obediently. They both head outside to the woods on beside the palace.

"Now, you aim at that boulder, while I try to aim at that old tree stump." She commanded as directing her paw towards a direction of a stump and a boulder.

"Ok, let's try with Mongolian fireball." Both of them prepared they stance and centred their focus.

Almost immediately both Po and Tigress had a glowing ball in between their palms of their paws. Po aimed his first and cause a loud bang and the boulder to explode in pieces, indicating that it had been blown by a powerful force. Tigress threw hers and caused the tree stump to burn instantly accompanied by hissing sound, there were soot and ashes all over it.

"That's interesting, it's sort of giving a different result." Po cocked his head and furrowed his brow in amazement. Was that implying their chi sort of different from each other? Po and Tigress take a look closely on the boulder that was now shattered to pieces. "It's looked like it's been hammered by a big blow off energy," Po stated. But when they observed the tree stump, it's looked burnt. "I think your chi energy must something to do with fire," Po concluded in rebuttal. "Well, at least we knew what it did. Now shall we try the fusion again?" She smirked. Po nonchalantly agreed. But as they strode to the training hall, it dawned upon him what's going to happen next.

"Hang on wait..., I don't want to see you disrobe in the training hall." He began to fret, growing sense of trepidation plastered on his face. Tigress did wonder why chi fusion had to be done skin to skin anyway. Po was about to object further but stop at the pursed lips the tiger beside him. She huffed."Who say I am going to remove my entire clothing, I am just about to give you enough access to the necessary area."

"Uh... as if that will help..." Po shivered. Other guys were probably getting excited over this offer, but Po wasn't exactly the 'other guy'. Not only just because he was embarrassed, but he wasn't a kind of man that like to make use of the situation.

Tigress fingered her sash. "We can use this." She sat in the middle of the training hall, gesturing Po to joined her. Tigress did not even attempt to coax the bear, she merely darted an oppressive, vindictive glare whenever he risking sending pitiful glances at her as his silent supplication. He diffidently sat in a lotus position and closed his eyes. Tigress removed her sash and wrapped it around Po's eyes. Then she instructed him, "...now give me your paw". She loosened her qipao and her chest wrap, then she mentally focused herself and trying to gather all her chi. She noticed Po's palm still not glowing yet, instead, his paw was sweating. _Oh heavens!_

"Po..., you had to focus a little here." She reprimanded him, the panda mumbling incoherent quibble in response. Truth be told, he was nervous... very nervous... but at the end, he got there. The same warm inexplicably, tingly sensation travelled through their chest and Po increasingly became more levelheaded. This time around, as they were more experience wielding it, Tigress found out she almost felt like delving inside Po's mind. She could see plenty flashing image of Mr Ping, of Shifu, of Li Shan, the Five... but what astonishing was she saw flashing image of her the most. She did wonder what that signified. But just about when Tigress decided to go further, a voice broke her focus.

"Hi, guys!" exclaimed the feminine voice. "What are...-" Abandoning pushing the note further from the tip of her tongue, the serpent jaw was slackened witnessing the lewd scene before her. Tigress was having her qipao hanging seductively around her the edge of her shoulder, her chest binding was abandoned, lying on the floor next to her, her paw was on Po's chest and in front of her was Po blindfolded with his paw on her chest.

In such urgency, Po retracted his paw, but Viper already witnessed the notion.

"V-Viper...? Y-you came h-home early." Po stammered, clearly couldn't hide his embarrassment being caught doing what appeared to be raunchy engagement. Tigress instinctively clasped the front of her qipao together and secured it with her paw. Po cringed as he removed Tigress' sash from his eyes and returned it back to her. Viper could see the panda had turned a few shade redder from the ordeal. Both stared at the snake only to be greeted by her shocked gaze. Three of them listened to the uncomfortable silence but inside their mind a train of burdensome thoughts firing in multiple directions - well inside Tigress' and Po's mind anyway.

 _'I am so dead..., now Shifu will find out. Dragon warrior engaged in steamy, compromising pose with the leader of Furious Five, and it will make it on village headline to_ morrow.' Po gulped as if it would clear his distress.

 _'Great, she might want a very looooong detailed explanation.'_ Tigress groaned in her head.

"Yeah, my parents need to attend some political meeting, so they told me to return to Jade Palace early." The snake explicated, still tugging a meaningful smile.

"Don't worry you two, I am quite good at keeping secrets. What I've seen will just stay in this training hall." Viper crackled. Never in her life, she would imagine catching someone doing ' _things_ ' in the training hall, let alone it was Tigress, and she dared to do ' _that_ ' with a male. But again, this was Po they are talking about. Po just grimaced as an answer, and haplessly waiting for the verdict of the female feline next to him with the corner of his eyes.

Tigress shook her head sternly, brows furrowing as a fury swept across her face. "It's not like what you think." she muttered exasperatedly."We are doing chi fusion, giving Chi to each other with the idea to generate more... Unfortunately... it has an undesirably strange method, that it has to be done skin to skin on the top of the vital organ, preferably heart - as it pumps the life to the rest of the body." She elucidated. The smile still brimming resplendently on the serpent's mouth, not that Viper didn't buy Tigress's explanation. But it was clear how much trust Tigress had bestowed upon the panda, giving her enough faith to be able to do things intimately with him. ' _Well done playing your cards Po._ ' Viper figuratively praised the panda.

"Now let's go out and try to do the experiment outside." Tigress directed as she didn't want to dwell on an awkward topic about her being half naked with her comrade. The three of them walked to the same clearing by the palace. Po found a lot bigger boulder. While Tigress chose an old wooden house that Shifu had planned to demolish long time ago but never get time to delegate anyone to do it.

"Watch this." Po did his sequence and concentrated the energy on the palms of his hands. After he made a reverse circular motion with each of his paws against each other, a golden fireball appeared between the gap as he sent his palms apart. This time, the sphere was almost twice bigger and much brighter than before and he launched it at the boulder. There boulder disappeared with a great booming sound that echoed throughout the valley.

"WOAHHHHH...that you see that...did you see that?" Exuberantly he called everyone's attention as if any of them would miss a bang that loud. He then observed both of his paw that still emitting a slight golden spark. "Wow...that was completely...-"

"...awesome?" the two female comrades said coherently. Viper chuckled, while Tigress left unimpressed, deadpanned face.

Tigress followed Po's example and aimed her red energy ball to the old house. It was engulfed in a fire for a brief second. The flaming inferno dissipated as quick as the building disappeared and turned into ashes and cinders. Viper stood with mouth agape.

"Did you guys learnt that while I was gone?"

"...sorta... yeah..." Po bit his lips, he wasn't sure whether or not Tigress agree to disclose more of their secret training regime.

"I think we are all planned to exchange chi skill some point on this training, that's what Shifu sent you home," Tigress said executively.

Viper nodded in agreement. "I had learnt something while I was at home, I'll show you guys in the training hall."

The three of them got back inside, and Viper instructed Tigress and Po to pick any sharp weapon... it could be any size... sharp or blunt... hurtful or even lethal... anything. They both stared quizzically at each other but followed the snake guidance nonetheless.

"Now, on the signal, attacked me using your weapon." She commanded with confidence.

"Are you sure about this?" Po questioned the serpent absently, a glint of apprehension emerge upon his feature. The last thing he wanted was for Shifu accusing him of touching Tigress half-bare chest and chopping his other student in pieces.

"Just trust me... I've done this a few time." She said reassuringly. Tigress and Po nodded in cohesion. Viper readied herself and then she gave the go-ahead sign. Po and Tigress hoisted their weapon and attacked the snake at once, Po with a katana, while Tigress chose a pair of butterfly sword. To their horror Viper did not even attempt to deflect or averted the assault, she was just stoned on the spot.

However, what surprising was, none of the incision made through her skin, almost as if her skin were immune to the weapon. Tigress quickly exchanged her butterfly sword with a mace jagged with sharp edges. Po flinched witnessing this and could only imagine what his feline comrades planned to do next. He didn't have any idea how Tigress had the nerve to do it on Viper... even for the sake of kung fu. Tigress aimed the mace at Viper's tail, just in case it caused damage - it won't be as deadly. Tigress scoot down to observe closer at the impact she made, there was no laceration of any sign of damage on Viper's skin.

"Viper, that was... extraordinary." She complimented.

Viper slithered to her side. "I know, my father taught me how to do it using chi. It's called... the iron shirt!" She exclaimed, secretly pleased causing the dazed looked upon her comrades' face.

As usual, Po was immediately keen to replicate the move, he was coaxing Viper for five whole minutes to find out the tricks of the trade. After satisfied with her answer, Po made a stance and giving a signal for Viper and Tigress to attacked him.

Tigress snickered. "He did the same thing with the chi tracking we did earlier... he supposed to deflect all the ambush with his eyes closed, and I ended up beating him to a pulp because he saw none of it coming." The feline tried to refrain from giggling but the image of Po shutting his eyes and screaming ' _OUCH...OUCH... that hurt... wait... now, kick me again... OUCH... OUUUCHHHH... hang on, ok...hit me again... OUCHHHH... OUCHHHHH... stop now... TIGRESS, I SAID STOP...TIGRESS, THAT SERIOUSLY HURTS... why would you have to hit me that hard!_...' still echoing in her mind.

"Sound classic, bet this ain't gonna be pretty." Viper reciprocated the sentiment. Both females laughed.

"Okay attack, now!" In unison they besieged Po, for his safety - Viper and Tigress had ' _generously_ ' chose a blunt wooden hammer instead of a sharp pointy object that might seriously dice the panda into tonight's dinner - should his trick did not work. As predicted, Po failed the first time... and the second time... and the third time, and ended up being fiercely assaulted by two strongest female warriors in China. But he did not stop there.

"True warrior never quits!" He yelled to himself, motivating his spirit to keep on trying. Tigress had to admit she was impressed with Po's boundless optimism and genuine propensity to overboard anything kungfu-ey. He tried until his fourth time and he just managed to do it. Viper silently saluted him for his determination, endurance and tenacity... yes, Po could be quite stubborn sometimes. But Tigress felt sorry for the state they had left him. The hammer, albeit did not cause any lethal injury, still caused a lot of bruise and bumps. Thankfully, the majority of his bulk was protected by his...fluffiness... so the impairment was localised on his limbs. (And of course Tigress and Viper didn't aim anything towards his head!)

"...a good thing you have black eye patched around your eyes, Po." She snickered sardonically while pressing a bag with cold water onto the panda right eye to reduce the swell. "Well done, you've sustained quite a few beating up today." She scoffed.

Po just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, couldn't believe it what I would be prepared to do in the name of kung fu." And as Tigress had envisioned, she heard a distinctive quibbling came from down below.

"...I think we had to stop someone's stomach from causing an earthquake." She shook her head with half a smile, the panda averted his gaze and chuckled sheepishly.

"I just don't want to lose... er... my cuddliness." He mumbled and head down to the kitchen, may be looking for Monkey's almond cookies.

* * *

After Po retreated from the training and his back fade behind the kitchen door, Tigress quickly pulled Viper aside.

"Viper, I need to talk to you in private." She said. Her serpent sister just obeyed compliantly and both headed to her bedroom.

Tigress sat on her bed, while viper coiled making herself comfortable next to her.

"So what is it, sister... was it about Po?" Viper smirked at the conspicuous change of Tigress's facial reaction to the mention of the panda's name. She just rolled her lips and pressed them together, a hint of annoyance with a glint of embarrassment could be heard from her voice. "How do you know?" She gave the serpent a twisted look.

"Well, clearly something happened during my absence. I mean, Tigress, everyone knows by now that Po had a feeling for you. I bet even Shifu knew!" Viper made her point concisely. By now Po's pursuit to woo her had more or less become a public secret - to the extent of their comrades with the addition of Mr Ping and possibly Li.

"...then why didn't he tell me?" A spark of surprise and disbelief carved in her otherwise cold expression.

She had seen many evident of Po's special attention to her, but her head still refused to believe it. Tigress had to reason everything, and for Po to deliberately tried to cultivate a romantic relationship with her simply did not make any sense. They were just... so different, personality wise, preference, all except for kung fu. And Tigress would not dare to think how controversial the relationship between Shifu's adopted daughter, leader of Furious Five with Dragon Warrior, the Defender of China. But goodness... her heart did scream for an answer.

"Tigress, among all the men I knew, were interested in harbouring a romantic relationship with you, what did you do to them? return their love? went on a date with them? No... you normally beat the life out of that poor sap or kick him down the Thousand Steps for wasting your time and told them relationship are for the weak and jobless. Now, Po obviously not a chump, albeit sometimes he could act like one - he played his cards well. Besides, I am sure he isn't going to risk your friendship with him. I mean you guys are very close now, even though it has cost him to be your scratching post and training dummy from time to time" Viper's revelation left her overwhelmed. Was that true that Po thought of her more than comrades?

"Anyway, how about your feeling for him. Do you think if he confessed, you would return his sentiment?" Tigress thought long and hard. She wasn't even sure about her own feeling for the panda. Unlike Viper, Tigress was quite distant to all fluffy, sappy things surrounding emotion and affection.

"...to be honest,...I don't know. I think I need time... to find out... I wouldn't say anything to him unless I am very sure myself." She said genuinely, certainly matured and well-considered answer. "However, I need your urgent help on other matter." She lowered her voice to a faint conspiratorial whisper, fearing the rice paper wall won't conceal what she about to say.

"Yesterday, Po agreed to go for a date with a female panda who just moved into the village." She elaborated, Viper eyes went wide as dinner plates. "I know what are you thinking Viper, I was shocked myself to see another panda, and... surprising still, she was adopted by a female goose, very similar case to Po. Both of them about the same age." She declared further.

"...and you are... jealous?" Viper spluttered, however, scoot closer and smile mischievously waiting for Tigress' rebuttal. The tiger scorned in retaliation on such unwarranted accusation, her tail lashed abruptly nearly smacked Viper on the face. "No... Po did ask my permission. Apparently, this panda was vehemently forcing Po to agree. He doesn't want to go, and I know he's telling the truth." She commented while crossing her arm defiantly and swept her gaze away from Viper.

Viper smiled listening to her friend's account. "So... what do you want me to do, spy on them? why?" Viper emphasised quizzically.

"Well, I think... that female panda was not who she claimed to be...I have a right to be suspicious, I am a cat, I have an excellent sense of smell." Tigress spelt out her reason.

"I am all ears." Viper listened. And Tigress detailed her concern and her plan for the night. After a few minutes of meticulous preparation, both of them came into conclusion.

"So, we need to find out who she is, most importantly, what she wants." Tigress deduced. A flapping wing sound and a loud HONK rang from the corridor. Tigress sighed, that's must be Zeng tripped over the floorboard. As anticipated, she heard the goose announced. "Master Tigress, Grand Master is waiting for you at the Hall of Heroes."

"Thank you, Zheng." She replied without opening the door.

"Okay, I'll report to you as soon as possible," Viper said seriously and she made her leave.

* * *

Tigress and Po made their way into the Hall of Heroes. Shifu stood there with his back facing them, leaning slightly on his staff.

"Master, you summoned us?" Tigress bowed, Po followed her lead. The grandmaster turned to face his pupils and smile sagely. He cleared his throat before opening his voice.

"Ah yes..., I just want to remind you, as we discussed a few weeks ago, two of you will be heading to Master Ding banquet. I've reserved two seats for you. I am not aware that Viper is going to be home early, so regretfully she won't be able to join you. You both shall be leaving tomorrow." He commanded.

Po was clearly delighted at the prospect of hanging around fellow Kung Fu Masters, the bear was ready to jig and dance but prevent himself from being scolded by his big-ear-tiny-figured master. Tigress was no less than apathetic, as she double took the reaction of the giant panda with the tail of her eyes, but after avoiding so many parties, banquets and social gathering - Tigress knew there was no escaping this time. She just let a tiny groan.

"Yes, Master." They articulated orderly and retraced their step back to the student quarter.

* * *

That evening. Staring at his other self in the mirror, the panda exhaled, concern and trepidation imprinted on his feature. In his mind, he was drawing all possible event that might happen during his upcoming date and its emotional entanglement that might occur as a result.

He sighed heavily as he tidied his fur with his blunt claws, embracing the frustration of the world. Tigress was nowhere to be seen, she might have been meditating under the Sacred Peach Tree. But Po really didn't want to know her reaction - although he knew yesterday Tigress had granted him her permission - she might change her mind, or maybe Po mistook her feeling, and that would add to the confusion and dilemma. He'd been patiently holding up his feeling for as long as he could remember. Despite their differences, her fiery temperament, her ferocity and lack of femininity, Po always found Tigress to be... attractive. Dare he said her image as a hardcore warrior, her boldness and loyalty, her never-give-up spirit, and her seriousness were the main point of appeal.

Po mentally slapping himself for being too indecisive. Why not he rejected Lu's offer straight on the spot. But could he bore such a burden if she cried? what if she hated him? And what if Tigress told him she gave him permission to date Lu to actually to test him?

Po scratched his head, he recollected Viper's advice about women. She said often time women didn't want to say what they really meant, such as saying no when they actually mean yes. And there was such thing as _'a question with no correct answer_ '. For example 'Do I look fat in this dress?' whereby if one's answered ' _yes_ ' - he would end up with a claw mark on his face (or double palm strike if your date were Tigress), and if one giving ' _no_ ' as an answer, she would accuse you of being dishonest. And that lesson was just a tip of the iceberg.

 _Arrrgghhh... women, are...so...confusing..._

Po huffed and looked again at the panda in front of him. He was wearing his black silk trousers instead of his usual training outfit, pair up with sleek looking black linen top with mandarin collar, adorned with gold button up to the hem.

"Man...you look good, too bad... Tigress won't see this." He talked to his other self in the mirror.

 _'Ok here goes nothing.'_ He made his move.


	10. Chapter 10 : Po's Date

KFP owned by Dreamworks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Po exited the room and walked down the thousand step. Unbeknownst to him, Viper was following him. She had taken the shift-stone with her and took a form of a wren, she carefully tugged the silk pouch which embedded the shift-stone with her tiny talon and flew at a reasonable distance from the panda. She watched as Po heading to Miss Ching's house, knocked diffidently at the door and waited while dancing his nervous paw tips, tapping his claw together in drumming motion. Another mirroring black and white figure emerged from behind the door. Tigress was right, she was feminine, dainty, fragile looking, rather cute and plushy panda bear. She braided her chubby black arm on one of Po's, a female goose - her mother, was having a word with Po (more looked like giving polite warning?) before they left. _'So, it's true that she had a goose mother.'_ Viper thought.

Both of them head to Mr Xiu's restaurant which served best Dim Sum in Valley of Peace. The restaurant was jammed packed with rollicking customers .A few of them seemed to recognise Po imposing Dragon Warrior's persona and complimented how winsome he looked, some bowed respectfully, and making some sort of embarrassing comment causing Po's blushes further to bloom. Viper couldn't quite decipher what conversation was, the hustle and bustle of people talking were overtaking her sense of hearing. As the waiter escorted Po to a table close to the wall, Viper impulsively made her second move. The wall was above Po's height but not that high for Viper to eavesdrop their conversation.

"This is a nice place, Po, thanks for agreeing to take me here." Viper heard Lu's silky voice marking her brazen first move, she smiled rather too sweetly as she landed her sultry gaze to the panda in front of her. Po swallowed uneasily. Viper spluttered quietly watching his innocent figure squirmed and deflated at his seat.

"So Po, how long have you been the Dragon warrior," Lu asked again. Viper saw Po looked at his paws and started to count with a fake seriousness facade.

"...rmmm...about 8 years." He grinned sheepishly, and then awkwardly trying to avert his glance on the imaginary dumpling on the wall but still risking stealing a brief glance at his date.

"That's quite a while." She replied with a friendly tone in an effort to dissolve his teeming uneasiness.

"...well kind-da, but the Five had been here much longer than me." Po chuckled in more relaxed manner. "You mean the Furious Five?" She reciprocated. "...you knew them?" A spark of kung-fu devotee excitement unleashed in his face at the mention of the subject he was passionate about.

"How can I miss knowing the acclaimed Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five? you guys are the talk of the village." She snickered at Po's change of expression. His innocence was visible as the sun.

"Yeah, well, Tigress had been trained the longest, that's why she was the best." Po chatted proudly. Viper thought that was probably not the best thing he needed to say to his date, but alas... Po couldn't help it, he was just being honest. Lu scoffed at his comment, a wrathful snarl pulled her lips away. Po quickly realised his mistake.

"Uhm... sorry... you, don't really...like her don't ya?" He cowered and shrank at his seat, watching his date looked unmistakably offended at his insensitive, conspicuous remark.

"... it's not that, I saw you two were very close..." She grunted with incriminating, resentful flare. Po just remained silent and decided probably it's too dangerous to defend himself, he let Lu drew herself a conclusion.

"Shall we...order now?" Awkwardly, Po was quick to change to much lighter, non-personal subject. They discussed for a bit, Po stood and made his way to the counter. Viper kept an eye of the female panda prudently. She saw Lu bending down and stealthily dropped something inside Po's tea. And then she sat back, pretending nothing had happened. Viper sensed danger before Po came back, she flew and purposely knocked over the tea, causing the cup to fall on the ground and the tea spluttered staining the tablecloth and the floor.

"Oh, you... stupid bird!" She heard Lu cursed under her breath. Infuriated, she was chasing Viper, but thankfully a waiter winning back Lu's attention.

"Is everything alright Miss?" She politely asked after hearing a ruckus erupting from the incident. And Po emerged behind her. Lu who was undeniably enraged, now trying to mask her indignation, not wanting Po to muddle over what she was actually plotting. A fabricated, sweet yet subtle smile tugged on her maw, convincing the male panda there was nothing to worry about. And there was clueless Po, grinning obliviously on his almost ill-fated fortune.

"Oh no, it's ok, a bird just accidentally knocked over my cup of tea..." She darted her tender gaze at Po, while her hand craftily replaced Po's cup with her. Viper peered again from the wall, she noticed the spillage not only caused a mere trail of stain on the tablecloth, but the liquid produced some kind of exothermic reaction and formed a hole. But since it was on the side of the cloth that hung vertically, Po couldn't actually see it. In all account, Viper was sure Lu was trying to poison Po, but why?

Both of them sat back down, the waiter placed another tea cup for Lu, and politely bided to leave.

"So...could you tell me about your friends in the Jade Palace." Lu enquired.

"Are you really wanted to hear about them? I don't want to bore you with all the detail." Po muttered noncommittally, he couldn't believe a dainty girl like Lu would be interested in rough, kicking ass business like kung fu. But again, Po couldn't possibly offer an evening in passionate conversation over sewing, claw's manicure, shop with most reasonably priced clothing, flowers arrangement class, or other genteel feminine pursuit.

"Try me..." She smirked. A firecracker like enthusiasm lit up on Po's face accompanying his wide goofy smile.

After a good 15 minutes, Po was still babbling on the history of five of his friends. Viper swore despite the panda's fervour ejected on every word he said, her eyelids were drooping and Po's comforting voice infused with general murmurs on the background encouraged her to sleep. The two pandas seemed to finally find good conversational topics that excite both of them. Viper yawned, she just hoped the pandas would be done with the date as soon as possible before passing her bedtime.

"... so Tigress was an orphan like us?" She heard Lu's feminine squeal. And talking about Tigress was just the thing Po zealous about, but this time, he left his long list commendation for the feline to himself. Viper recollected Tigress told her how aggressive Lu reacted when Po showing closeness to her, almost acknowledging she was her competitor. It's sort of natural that Lu wanted to know more about her contender. Po told Lu about Bao Gu, and how Shifu adopted Tigress.

"So, are you guys often go for dangerous mission...?" She asked again in luscious tune, claw clasped, her chin sat cutely on it.

"Well... this month was fairly quiet, other than minor bandits disturbance... all in a day job for the Dragon Warrior." Po proudly stated.

"No more mission in near future?" She heard Lu's question. Viper was wondering why she was so interested in Po's mission.

"Only the master's dinner, we are invited to Zhencen to celebrate the autumn festival." He stated with matter-a-factly tone.

"Well, I do hope you'll enjoy your time, Po... you deserve it. You've been working so hard protecting others, Dragon Warrior. Fair to say it is a well-deserved break from the routine." She complemented. Po blushed at her comment.

"I think we have to make a move now, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." Po stood up. Both of them walked home, Lu was still clinging on Po's left arm. His expression looked somewhere between perplexed and relieved. Soon arrived at the house which was previously owned by the late Mr Chang.

"Today was fun, Po, thank you," Lu said sweetly. She locked her captivating gaze with her date, who just fidgeted anxiously. But the female panda was not going to let him ruined the much awaited moment, she leant forward and closed the gap between them. Viper saw Lu gripped an object which resembled a necklace with a large red ruby like stone, she squinted her eyes, felt that stone looked somewhat familiar. But Viper's thought was sharply intervened by Po's yelp, who looked like about to choke in distress. Viper had to think on her tail (she got no feet!) on what to do next, she couldn't let this happen! ' _Right, time for contingency plan'_ Viper muttered to herself. She released the shift-stone and let her original form returned. She quickly lunged and smacked Po hard from the side causing the panda to fall ungracefully with a loud thud.

"Oh, Po, sorry to interrupt, there are bandits in the marketplace, I was in such a rush I didn't see you. Tigress already on her way." She fibbed. Po mind raced. "Lu, I am sorry, I had to go." He stated. Viper didn't even give that bear another chance, coiled his wrist and pulled him with all her might as if they had to leave in such a hurry. The annoyed female panda stood disdainfully throwing a glare at Viper, crossing her arms defiantly over her rotund chest.

"Sorry Po". The snake mumbled apologetically under her breath as they dashed to the marketplace. "Hey, I should thank you... you saved me there." He smiled, but the pink had yet to leave his white cheeks. After they were a good distance away, Viper stopped. "Po..., I lied... there is no bandit. I did it to save you from that kiss." Po surprised feature quickly turned into a serious frown.

"Right you are...wait... so you'd been watching us all along?" He fumed, a deep irritation drawn on his face. Collecting all the facts and came to conclusion, he exhaled, "...did Tigress told you to spy on me?" He tried to make it sound less accusing, but he did wonder how truthful Tigress was yesterday when she about to give him 'blessing' to go ahead to go on a date with Lu. I thought she trust me. Immediately realising that she might have invaded his comrade's privacy and potentially getting her friend in trouble Viper disclosed her discovery.

"You see Po, Tigress think Lu was concealing something from us... and the final verdict on today's finding confirmed just that, she certainly had a hidden agenda. I'll explain to you later. Let's go back to the palace." Viper defended. Was Lu really hiding something unpleasant from him? He thought they could make a very good friend. Was Viper or Tigress just being overindulgence in empty skepticism? And why was Tigress didn't trust him enough to send someone else to spy on him? Torn between his own struggle, the panda's just silently relented.

* * *

Viper slithered to the palace gate and wait patiently for her friend. Behind her was Po, crawling painstakingly on the last few steps of the stairs. He plopped at the final step, tongue lolling out as he panted while stealing for much-needed oxygen in between. His form was soaked with a clammy layer of sweat.

"Viper *pant* thank *pant* you... *pant* for waiting….." Viper witnessed as the panda that beat many of China's greatest enemy, now fell flat on his belly to the ground, defeated by two his greatest adversary : his own weight and gravity. He was glad the torture finally over. Even after 8 solid years, his nemesis still stood there winning every battle... Po did wonder, Viper didn't have any legs and she could be faster than him, so clearly the number of legs had nothing to do with how speedy one can be reaching the top of the stairs. Viper just smiled sympathetically at her friend, this kind of thing that gave a thought-provoking touch to Dragon Warrior many facets of personality and made him such a special hero. Po can be both gentle and intimidating, often shy but can be overly confident, clumsy yet imposing, can beat impregnable enemy yet nearly passed out climbing stairs.

"You are doing it much faster, Po." She encouraged.

"Thanks, Viper...One day, this panda asthma… shall be cured…." He finally stood albeit looking unstable. Viper headed to the student barrack, in search for Tigress.

"Tigress, are you there? may we come in?" She tapped the rice paper door with the end of her tail. Po was right behind her.

"Yes... just come in." The voice from inside answered. Po slid the door to let both of them in. Tigress clearly didn't expect Po, a hint of guilty feeling began to drag her. Po probably knew she sought Viper's help to spy on him. While Po prevented his eyes from meeting the tiger's form altogether, Viper darted her stare between the two master only to witness the growing frustration and awkwardness filling the air.

"So how's your date?" Tigress concisely raised the question to avoid the panda's suspicion. She quickly straightened up herself and sat on the edge of her bed, however keeping her amber orbs averted from Po's. She tapped a space next to her for Viper, while Po made himself comfortable by sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"It was ok I guess..." Po shrugged and replied sarcastically, reciprocating the feline charade. Viper eyed him significantly, merely tried to read between the line. He was keen to ask the feline why she sent Viper to meddle him on his date. But he interrupted his own intention, judging that it might be better to confront her in private. Watching the panda and the tiger growing tension, Viper decided to put her stamp of authority on the situation.

"I have very interesting finding." Viper alerted with a serious tone, shifting the pairs attention back to her. A spark of curiosity from both panda and tiger didn't go unseen, Viper smiled. They listen conscientiously as Viper began to explain.

"First I notice that Lu was trying to poison Po." She mentioned cautiously, not knowing how Po would react. Po's face turned pale in destitute, while Tigress was genuinely mystified hearing what Viper just said. "I know Po, it sounds surprising. But Lu had dropped something inside your tea when you were at the counter ordering the food. I purposely knocked over the cup, and I saw the spillage was causing a hole on the tablecloth." She explicated meticulously. "So I seconded Tigress initial suspicion, Lu might be hiding something, no offence Po, as Dragon Warrior, defender of China, you do have a lot of enemies... unfortunately your date tonight was one of them." Viper's eyes looked at the bear probing for his feedback. Po sighed as he cupped his own chin with his blunt claw, embracing the frustration of the world. Even someone who tried to befriend him was actually an enemy? how fitting! Worse still, how can his date nearly end in a deadly murder? And all this while he thought Lu was a friend he could trust.

"But... why she tried to kiss me?" Po flushed at his own statement while Tigress fought to conceal her displeasure. Viper tempted to chuckle in merriment overseeing the reaction both the panda and the tiger but managed to suppress it. Po was taking note of a brief moment of the tiger's despondency, but decided to remind absolutely discreet about it.

"I had no idea why, but while she was closing the gap between you two, I noticed a red-ruby-like gem, she grabbed it almost intentionally while leaning down for a kiss. It must hold a good reason why she did that." Viper reasoned. Po must admit, although he wasn't that clever, it was a very logical conclusion.

"What made you suspicious when you met her the first time?" Po reluctantly retraced his memory as he switched his attention to Tigress. Actually, Po didn't know why he bothered to ask her, as far as he befriended the tiger, 'trust' was something that came long and hard with her. ' _Trust had to be earned_ ', was her word. He himself took almost 5 years before she was comfortable trusting him.

"She doesn't smell like a panda." Her answered was short and cold. "...and that's why I asked Viper to spy on you, and for that, I did owe you an apology." As the case with Song and Lu Shi, both girls that had some ' _history_ ' with Po - one turned out to be a thief and the other was working for Junjie, so, to a certain extent, Tigress ' _cat instinct_ ' was indeed quite trustworthy, useful and accurate. Po was puzzled why did he seem to attract the wrong kind of girl, did he had ' _I love criminal'_ written all over his forehead or something?

Po pursed his lips, he knew Tigress only meant well. "Apology accepted..." He sighed.

A trace of relief returned back to the feline hearing his statement.

"Wait...you mean she is actually NOT a panda." Po retorted inquisitively. She shrugged. "That's what my instinct told me... unless she is a worst case of bad body odour."

"Guys, I think we just need to leave it at that," Viper interjected. "I'm going to bed... and you guys had a long day tomorrow." She reminded. All three of them decide to leave it at that and retreated to their own chamber. Po exhaled. _'It's been such a weird day...'_

The next morning, Tigress and Po were preparing to leave for their duo mission - which this time more like a leisure trip since there was no fighting involved.(hopefully!). The prospect of seeing other 'bodacious' Kung Fu Masters and being surrounded by food at the same time, clearly had made the panda more excitable than usual and neglecting all of his memory of his date's fiasco the night before.

Mr Ping normally took charge of packing Po's supply for his trip, but this time around Po decided to do it himself. He picked his nicest black formal embroidered silk jacket with matching trousers, a few scrolls and posters he wanted other Masters to sign, a few change of daily clothes, his action figure, a few scroll Shifu wanted him to read to prepare some lesson for the Five after he returned and the rest were various cutleries, a wok, two cups, and plenty of food supply. Well... as in PLENTY of food supply.

Tigress had done with her packing as well, she packed her simple blue cheongsam, which pretty much what she wore quite a few times during other special events. It was the one she felt most comfortable in, slightly loose and the cutting was very much traditional. Tigress didn't like being the centre of attention for all the wrong reason. After much haggling, Viper had forced her to take her lipstick which she reluctantly agreed. "A tiny bit of makeup won't hurt Tigress, besides other females might wear something special... you don't want to be the oddball." Her words cited in her head. ' _Ok never mind, just in case.'_

"Po are you ready." She called.

"I am born ready!" He answered with a child like enthusiasm. ' _Just the answer I needed._ ' Tigress mentally deadpanned. And she had to survive the next three to four days with overly eager panda with severe fanaticism on kung fu. But she was secretly pleased Po was back to his old self. Tigress met the panda in the kitchen.

"Po, your pack look...severely loaded, what's inside?" She observed his pack curiously. The pack was brimming with loads of stuff that even the lid failed to secure tightly. Po shrugged casually. "Just everyday necessity I suppose. Like food... and a... clothing... and... underwear, y'know."

Tigress shook her head,"It's looked like you are carrying the entire kitchen with you." Evidently, a stash of bean buns and a few pack of noodles, radishes, bok choy, onion, celery and carrot decided to peek through the lid. "Well..., this time round since we are on... a trip... not a mission... I...erm... I wanted to make it enjoyable for both of us." He struggled a good excuse.

"Ok, since you are carrying your own pack, I let you decide. But don't forget to bring the tent. I've brought mine." She reminded.

Later on, outside at the gate.

"Now, be careful you two, and remember... do enjoy yourself," Shifu smirked as he sent off two of his most prized students.

"Thank you, Master." Po smiled widely, while Tigress just respectfully bent her form. Both of them walked down the thousand stairs in comfortable silence. As soon as Po and Tigress landed their foot at the village, Po quickly remembered that he had not seen his dad for since his last date with Tigress, in fact, he was completely neglecting to inform him of this mission.

"Tigress, could we... stop at my dad for 15 minutes?" He hesitated, but the tiger just shrugged as an approval. She wasn't that keen on coming to the banquet anyway, so Po's suggestion to see his dad had entertained her wish of putting as long delay as she could to their departure. They approached the restaurant within a couple of minutes, followed by the usual welcoming greeting and an exchanged of a passionate hug. darted his gaze to the tiger next to his son.

Tigress wore half a smile as she exchanged pleasantries, while Mr Ping revealed an uncomfortable grimace in return. He was still thinking about Po's date with Lu, knowing that he had a date with Tigress the night before. Clasping his wing, he waiting incessantly for his Son to explain his business coming down to see him.

"Tigress, would you mind if I just talk to my dad in the kitchen?" Po requested.

"Sure." Tigress pulled out short tonelessly. The goose and the panda disappeared from her sight.

"Dad, I am here to tell you... I will be off for 3 days mission... well, it's more like a trip. It was Master Ding's banquet." Po initial rueful tone was replaced by a more joyful excitable tone at the mention of the banquet. Mr Ping knew how much Po loves food, and what else could be better than food and kung fu coexisted in the same party?

"Ah... so not a deadly mission huh? And only you and Tigress going?" The goose displayed a smug smile, coherently coupled with rubbing both of his wings together. Finding the answer wasn't the point of him asking, it was the panda reaction he was after.

"Uhmm... yes dad, just me and...her..." He swallowed as if it would clear his distress. Mr Ping beak curved into a wide smile.

"So I take it you and Tigress are good despite your date with Lu?" He clarified. The panda just bit his lip with a little shy smile and nodded. "Then don't let her wait!" He nearly sounded yelling on the top of his lung as he forcefully repelled Po with his wing, almost happy to get rid of his son.

"But dad..., I thought you want to spend a few minutes with me before I left?" He moped.

"Nonsense, your prospective girlfriend is here, for now, she is OUR priority. Now you...GO! You left her once here before, I won't let you do it twice, son." His dad's tone turned into tyrannical command, as he ushered the panda to find a more confused tiger outside.

"That was quick." She commented with a smile, but her mind questioning what might happen inside between the father and son. Mr Ping was wearing complacent grin while Po's looked more like a forced, fake smile.

Po thought hard as he faced the feline master who incredulously locked gaze with him "It's...", Po gestured widely with a mouth opened but no words to fill it. He immediately snapped his jaw shut.

"Ok, have fun you two...Goodbye." Mr Ping interjected and zealously steered the baffled tiger and irritated panda to the gate of his restaurant, and he retreated back to his usual post by the kitchen counter, slightly tripping and humming. Tigress quizzically watched him disappeared behind the kitchen counter. "What was that all about?"

"Never mind, let's go..." Po tugged her forearm before she questioned his dad sanity over the situation even further.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village. The female panda was talking to her mother. "We found her. Now flew back to the Imperial Palace and send reinforcement, we have some job to do."


	11. Chapter 11 : Red Alert

Some of the facts here are taken from kungfupanda Wikia site.

KFP owned by Dreamworks!

* * *

After being expelled just a moment ago by his own father, still felt a little bit exasperated his good deeds was rejected, Po walked with half a frown on his maw. Next to him was Tigress who still hustling over the maps and planning where they would make a stop for the night. He peered over the paper that she was focusing on, she'd marked their path neatly with dotted marks on the map, and some prospective camping site was imprinted with blue crosses. On her left paw, she was barely holding the compass, as she pinching the tip of the map with her thumb and pointer. Po covertly amazed with Tigress dexterity and mental sharpness, she seemed to be always ahead of the game (well at least ahead of him), anticipating any sort of possible circumstances and came up with contingency plan, considering a lot has happened last night, yet with very little time to prepare - she seemed to be more than ready.

"So... did you just did all this last night?" The question begged his mind, eyes still locking at her map and notes following it. Tigress just hummed as a sign of agreement, still intently having a battle in her own mind about something to do with the route.

"Riiiiggghhttt..." He responded to himself.

Both of them walked in their own company for a good hour, Tigress eyes were fixated to the path ahead as if she were only had one thing in mind, while Po was scanning his sight on every villager he met, taking mental note on how they look, how they dressed, big or tall, old or young, while humming a cheery tune, followed by random 'high five' with some kids who seemingly members of his fan club.

Tigress didn't mind, legitimately the situation could be more dreadful if he kept asking her for her favourite colour, her favourite food, or asking why she had stripes instead of spots. To put it simply, the random-aimless-casual chat wasn't really her forte, so she left the panda alone.

Before long they arrived at The Cliffs of the Great Awakening, marking the edge of Valley of Peace. They were faced with the long, flimsy looking wooden structure swaying in motions of the slight wind that pushing against its span. The Thread of Hope was a bridge that stretched above the chasm in the Mountain Pass, it extended its mighty arms hundreds of miles, hanging dangerously above the misty bottomless abyss underneath it. Gulping his own saliva, Po made a quick glance to his feline comrade, who remained unfazed. The panda had not witnessed the battle that she and the Five had atop that bridge, so he had no idea that Tigress definitely not acrophobic.

Po was never a fan of height, probably because defying gravity was his second biggest enemy after climbing stairs. It would help his confidence should he owned a pair of wings. Although Po had conquered Thread of Hope quite a few time during his missions, but he felt his uneasiness never got any easier - quite contrary, it got worse. His logic was, ' _the bridge could only get older and weaker (unless someone fixed it... which never happen, not until it snapped), it might be save last week but might just break today..'_ Sensing her friend torment, Tigress coaxed the bear.

"Po, I know you are apprehensive to cross the bridge..." She stated, awakening the panda back to his senses.

"Y-you do?" He stuttered. Tigress took note of the misery and fear reflected in his worried voice, he was practically shivering with nervous energy.

Tigress tried to clear the air as the raw nerve of the panda seemed to get more apparent. Looking at her hesitating comrade, Tigress stepped forward first to proof it was safe to do so and hoping he would follow her lead.

"What about if I told you the fact I know about this bridge, then you can have some sort of... distraction." She understood, the panda owned a single task brain unable to process two complicated things at once.

"Po, do you know...The Thread of Hope ... was built seven hundred years ago by the grateful Chih Kuan Crane Clan from Mongol Daguur in Mongolia to repay Master Oogway for his help in defeating the Black Steel Flying Lizards from the Cliffs of Anguish at the Battle of Burning Sky at the Hour of the Rat." She elucidated." It was Master Oogway's request that every animal in China should have the chance to come and live in the Valley of Peace, if they so wanted and their hearts were pure. The Thread of Hope was a means for determined, brave souls to escape the Northern Wastelands and make for a better life in the valley."

Po's eyes began to light up almost like seeing the first dumpling after a week of fasting. His pursed lips had curved into a wide trademark grin. The cuddly and affable panda suddenly returned from the brink of depression, he walked the plank as if it was mere cobblestone down in the village. So Tigress continued to rave, which was quite a hard work for her. But she was determined to help Po conquering his aversion.

"... the Thread of Hope also ensures that no army can invade the Valley of Peace, since it has been constructed to only permit single-file traffic and any threat would be spotted miles away by the ever-vigilant scouts from the Chih Kuan Crane Clan. The bridge has been designed to be quickly and easily destroyed if a threat were detected by cutting the supporting ropes at any of the many anchor points built atop the stony spires that thrust up through the mist of the Devil's Mouth." She continued.

"You mean whoever built this had purposely made it... flimsy?" Po questioned, he was sure the creature who built this never envisioned a panda with a pack full of stuff crossing the bridge.

"Yes, these spires are called the Fangs of Hell. The threat of being plunged into the screaming void has deterred any attacks on the valley since the bridge was built." She directed her paw to the protruding rock around them.

Just as she finished the sentence, she heard an obnoxious sound of wood cracking wood, her instinct immediately commanded her to turn her back. To her horror, she saw Po dangling midair, with one of his paw holding to the side of the bridge and the floor under him was completely gone.

"Pooo...!" She reached one paw to save her friend while the other firmly held the grip to the adjoining rope. She witnessed the stare of revulsion in his widened jade eyes. Thankfully in a timely manner, she managed to secure the position of the panda back into safety. Unfortunately, his tent which was strapped on the top of his pack was nowhere to be seen.

"...fuuiiiih, t-that...was close..." Po broke a cold anxious sweat but exhaled gratefully to be saved from certain demise. But the dire situation wasn't over yet, there was still a few miles of the bridge left to cross. He felt groggy at the thought but left with little choice.

"I wished Crane was here to give me a lift." He agonised.

"Sorry, Po….you had to start walking if you wanted to be at the banquet." She resumed her step.

"I think this bridge will be my third nemesis... right after the stairs and gravity." The panda muttered, however, braved himself to follow her lead.

"So, how's your date with Lu... apart from her nearly killing you and then attempting to kiss you." She averted the topics away from the bridge, aspiring the panda to forget about his previous close to death ordeal.

"Well... it was a little...awkward." He admitted, while clinging tightly to the adjoining rope, and finding safe footing to avoid another perilous encounter as they stride forward.

"I can't believe you can be awkward Po." She said monotonously.

"Huh...? of course... as if you had never seen me nervous before." He sputtered, his mind was still encased with fear every time he stared at his toes and accidentally peered the vast abyss in between the gap of the planks underneath.

"I mean you are good and fluent around people and really natural when it comes to friendship," Tigress stated.

"Well, it was different with my date with Lu... I am not making as much fun as when I was... with you." He felt the blood rush to his cheeks at his own words, realising what had he said, not that Tigress would be able to see him since she was in front him and she wasn't risking turning around or slowing down. Both of them just wanted to get this bridge over and done with.

"What do you mean?" The tiger pressed on.

"If I were on a date, I had to wear a mask and pretending someone who I am not. I mean,...who would like a big fat panda with serious appetite disorder, had no table manner and sort of a klutz? While with you ...I can just be myself." Tigress muted from his answer. A small satisfied smile imprinted on her maw, unfortunately, Po couldn't see her facial reaction.

"Tigress, do you remember the first time we made friends?" The panda took a moment to observe her while musing with his own emotions.

"Sure did, we were in your dad restaurant. That was the first time I called you with your name other than 'Dragon Warrior' or 'panda', and you passed out." He heard faint snicker. "...and you laugh your head off." He rebutted. Po could only remember how sweet the sound of her laughter tickling his eardrum. It's not every day one could hear such a lovely tune. "Well, everyone in the restaurant did, I think it's quite something to watch Dragon Warrior laid flat in the middle of restaurant courtyard." Po almost could hear a smile in her voice.

"Tigress, what makes you changed your mind about befriending me?" He picked up the pace of his stride as the confidence returned to him, and closing the gap between him and the tiger.

"I realise you getting the Dragon Warrior title wasn't stealing it from me, you don't even want it... I realise that after you gave me the Dragon Scroll." She admonished her unwarranted sentiment.

"Besides, I owe you for being... nothing but a jerk when you first came."

"Naaaaah... you know we were well passed beyond that now. And I am sorry for accidentally stealing your thunder." The panda affirmed with a chuckle. He took a moment of silence before asking his next question.

"Did you... ever get jealous of me?" He tread gingerly. He saw her tail lashing the same way her emotion was.

"... I would lie if I said I didn't. I was training really hard all my life, and you seemed to be born a prodigy. You learnt everything in a nick of a second on what other Masters took years. But after my latest vision, I don't think I would ever be jealous of you." She replied in much more positive tune.

"Care to explain?"

"I just realise you have your destiny, and I'll have mine. Besides, the Dragon Warrior title wasn't just a privilege, it's a responsibility. I used to question a lot why Oogway chose you, but as years went by, I couldn't see anyone else would fit for the position... than you." Her honest narrative was rubbing his emotion, strung it far and deep to the core and left him speechless. It was long after he dare to confess.

"I actually scared to death being appointed Dragon Warrior, I worry... I would make everyone disappointed." Both of them knew that one thing they had in common were their passion for kung fu, being orphans and the third was insecurities. Albeit Po being so cheerful and positive sounding all the time, and despite her brave and fearless demeanour, both of them struggled to hide the same insecurities, the fear of being a disappointment and rejected. But those differences were the author of the unbreakable binding force of their platonic friendship.

"Don't be Po..., we saw what you are capable of,...and I will be the first to say how I am proud of you." Her sincere words made Po just wanted to stop and hugged her there and then in acknowledgement of his gratefulness. Alas, reminiscing about how far they were from the ground he had to hold those thoughts.

"Thanks, Tigress." That was the only thing he said, only if she knew...how much those words meant to him.

"Well, at least we made it until the end of the bridge!"

* * *

They walked in and out of several villages, upon a hill and crossing the brook until the sun began to set, Po, as usual, was whining about how sore his feet were, while Tigress tried to mentally shut her ears to avoid mutilating the panda altogether. Finally, she spotted a good spot to pitch a tent.

"Ok, we'll stop here for the night." She rolled her map and placed her pack on the ground.

"...AHHHHH... thank heavenssss..." The panda fell flat on his belly with his tongue sticking out. Po watched as Tigress began to build the tent, he wanted to help, but due to extra weight on his pack, the sole of his feet felt like burning coal and screaming for his undivided attention. He inspected his sole and found they were covered with blistered all over. But he couldn't really let Tigress did everything alone. He removed his foot cover and began to walk barefooted, the cold damp ground made his torment slightly more bearable. He winced when he accidentally stepped on protruding plant roots, but he kept on walking stiffly and carried himself closer to the tiger. Tigress was befuddled spotting Po walked like a pregnant woman.

"Po, what happened to your feet?" Her tone somehow suggested a hint accusation. Po didn't immediately answer, instead kept assisting her nonchalantly.

"Did you hurt the sole of your foot?" Tigress snickered with slight aggravating tone. She knew what that extra weight in his pack had taken its toll on the panda's feet, which already experienced enough stress from the panda own weight.

"H-how did you know?" Po said a little surprised.

"Po, we'd been friends for nearly a decade..." She replied. "On the next lag, let me carry some of the items in your pack." Her voice was not necessarily kind, but also held no anger. Po paused for a lapse of time, digesting her words. At first, he expected Tigress would just chide him for taking so many stuff and let him tasted the ramification of his own action. But to his awe, the tiger master was nothing but being kind.

"Thanks, Tigress," Po responded while keep on working. Finally, the tent was done, Po let a sigh of relief.

"Stay here, let me get some firewood." She commanded. Po nodded obediently and began to plan what he will cook for himself and Tigress for dinner. In about 10 minutes Tigress was back with a pile of firewood enough for the night.

While preparing the fire, Tigress watched as the clumsy panda had disappeared and was replaced by a nimble-chopping-guru. She always admired Po's cooking ability. Her eyes fixated on him, vigilantly observing him tossing ingredients with occasional stirring and tasting accompanied by a familiar croon. Tigress did wonder, how could a creature so different from herself, yet made her felt at ease the most. There was another depth of knowing him that start to grew into her, it could be his personality or his hearty laugh that made him so irresistible. But Tigress determined to keep her emotion suppressed and her mind clear... well at least on the outlook.

Po felt a pair of eyes had been watching him, as he turned, their eyes connected. The blazing hue of red and crimson alluded to her explosive, temperamental personality, Po swore he could stare into those eyes to no end. He let his mind roamed into the world of fantasy as he exchanged vehement glances with the woman of his dream. During this momentary solitude, it felt that the time had come to a standstill, and there was no one else in the world but two of them. But even at the peaceful atmosphere, the tiger and the panda were struggling to keep their mind blank.

"Food is done, order up." His voice broke the silence. Po took the ladle and scoop the soup into two bowls. Tigress let the enticing smell of Po's soup tantalised her nostril and made her mouth water.

"Thanks, Po." She smiled.

Both of them silently ate. Out of nowhere, an object peeking from Po's pack, it was his most loyal travelling partner on earth - Tigress action figure. An unidentified warm feeling crept from her chest. But Tigress won't let herself worry about petty emotions. Tigress reaching her paw to her pocket as if she suddenly remembered something. She pulled a bunch of leaves kept inside her handkerchief. She pounded it with nearby stone and gave a gesture to Po to remove his shoes.

"This would make the blister feel better." She applied the half crushed leaves with her bare finger. Sporadic refrained giggles burst between the sound of the fire crackling and owl hooting, Tigress forgot how ticklish was Po on his toes. Not to prolong his torture, Tigress quickly put an end to her task. Po was grinning ridiculously as he often did.

"You are very good with herbal stuff y'know." He let himself hypnotised as their eyes met.

"Your panda father was a herbalist, Po... I read a lot of his scrolls. I found it rather fascinating." She replied solemnly.

"And not to mention he was a great kung fu fans like you, but not as lucky to be a Dragon Warrior." She teased. The image of Po and Li wrecked the entire Hall of Warrior, and Li dressing up with Master Rhino's battle armour as dodging his way through Po's side was flashing before her.

"Really? wonder why he had never told me that." Po muttered, stretching his leg as the medication started to work it wonders. The pain somehow has dulled.

"But that explains why he delightfully reenacted those battle scene in the Hall of Warrior with you." Tigress interceded.

"...yeah... it does make sense, doesn't it. But I wonder why he kept it as a secret from me."

"Maybe he just wanted to forget the past, Po... not everyone wanted to remember what's behind them." Her tune sounded more sullen than it was a minute ago. But she quickly gained back her composure.

"Po, why did you always took my action figure even if you went on a mission with me?" She questioned in between the spoon. Po nearly spat his soup. He returned to look at her."Why did you... suddenly ask?" He retaliated instead of giving her answer, unsure about how to put everything that he felt into words.

"I know you've given one to Lei Lei, and you purposely made another one just so that you can carry it around during mission?" Po had no idea how to answer her question without involving him confessing his uttermost feeling towards his idol.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," That was her response to his silence. Po knew instantly, those very words would make him say something like. ' _No, I want to tell you._ ' and he ended up scattering their friendship which took him nearly a decade to build. His mind raced with memories, how his life was overthrown by his Dragon Warrior title, bidding him a chance to be with her, and enjoying her real company than a mere action figure, how their friendship had evolved through the years.

"...yes, regarding that... you know that you are my favourite among the five,...and that you are my most prized possession." He paused, calming down his soaring, fiercely pounding heart. Tigress listened carefully to ensure her instincts are correct, was this just an unhealthy obsession over his idol? "It's kind-da... second nature for me... to take your action figure, anywhere, on every mission... I just felt comforted, to know that you... you are there with me." He added. _What those word entails? That he wanted to be with me everywhere and anywhere with him?_

Tigress decided she wasn't ready to hear the rest should the panda decided to confess. She gave a smile as her word.

"Let's go to sleep now, it must be late," Po suggested, not wanting Tigress to elicit any further question. "I'll do the watch, you go ahead." He was picking up the bowl and chopstick and gave them a quick wash, while Tigress crawled into the tent after thanking Po for the food. There was a significant gap of silence after that.

"Po, this woods is not exactly bandit afflicted area, we are quite close to the nearby village. Why don't you sleep as well?" She invited. In all account, Tigress was right, there was never been a record of bandit attack on the 10 miles proximity whereby they camped. And the last thing bandits wanted to rob were two avid kung fu master who owned almost no money and camped in the middle of nowhere.

"Who knows they keen to take my action figure or our food supply." Even Po knew his answer was ridiculously preposterous. He heard the feline spluttered from inside the tent. "You mean 'my' action figure." She clarified.

"I mean, my Tigress action figure." He felt the blood rushing to his face and his heart worked faster than it should, but his back was facing Tigress so she couldn't see him turning pink.

"I am not sure anyone else wanted to be with me that bad." Tigress interceded, with slight sarcasm.

"...you never know." He murmured.

"Po, tell me the truth...!" She demanded, this time in more humourless tone. She emerged out from the tent and sat next to him."Besides, it's cold outside." She added, even when the cold autumn breeze did not bother Po at all. Her ruby orbs pressing for an answer.

"...I...I just don't want to...sleep with you, I mean in the same tent." He attempted to stifle his nervousness.

"Po, don't be ridiculous, you slept in the same tent with Viper before... are you afraid I am going to claw you?" Tigress stubbornly pressed on.

"a little bit..." There is a certain degree of truthfulness even though it wasn't hundred percent his exact reason.

"...Po, I promise I won't hurt you if we ended up tangled in the morning. I knew it wasn't purposeful." She affirmed. He risking a quick glance at the tiger, she was busy meddling the dying ember with a twisted branch on her paw, presumably to keep the fire a little longer.

"...well that one too, but not just that..." He mumbled.

"Then what?!" Her patience grew short by the second. "Are you afraid the other might tease us for sleeping in the same tent?"

"... may be?" He muttered. She squinted her eyes and shot him a dirty look from such a mediocre answer. Seems like now she really considering turning him into her bedroom rugs, or may be chopping him into small delectable tofu cube.

"I won't tell anyone Po. You have my word. Now get here and go to sleep. We have another day of walking tomorrow." She made her point sternly. She was close to perform nerve attack on him and dragged him inside. The panda still didn't budge, as much as Tigress giving lots of credit for Mr Ping raising Po into a well-rounded hero - both mentally and physically, this kind of stubbornness which he exhibited was completely illogical and unnecessary. At the end, acknowledging he won't ever won this argument with Tigress, he let the truth be told.

"It's not because I don't like to be with you... in fact...it's quite the opposite. You are too... attractive for me... I just... I just can't, and I won't let my mind doing things I am not supposed to." He confessed hesitantly, squirming awkwardly with flaming cheeks. His eyes glinted stealthily over his comrade silent frame.

And that was the moment of epiphany, Tigress finally realised the underlying truth on this childish creature in front of her, that he was a true gentleman. Those jovial and often silly attitude had yet covered his extent of maturity beyond his age. But she still not permitting Po to sit outside in the cold as the fire began to die down. She rushed herself outside the camp and came back with a sizeable tree trunk. The panda still diligently watching her without proclaiming a word, although clear bemusement was painted over his face. She placed the trunk in horizontally on the ground, dividing the space into two. She placed Po's mat next to her with the tree trunk in between. It was big enough to prevent any of them from getting into... unwanted position.

"Now, why don't you get in and try to settle yourself first. I crawl in after you fell asleep." She offered. Then it would feel as if he was laying there alone.

"You are not going to give up aren't you?" The weight of his gaze pressed upon her. She noticed a slight mockery on his face. She let a victorious snarl.

"...true warrior never quits! Now go to sleep." Both of them exchanged a merciless predatory grin before Po crawled into the tent and Tigress waited patiently outside. Thankfully for her, within less than 5 minutes, a comfortable snore heard resonating inside the tent. She made her way in to see Po sleeping on his back with his face facing the other side of the tree trunk. As usual, his mouth left widely open and his tongue had rolled to the side. She smiled at the pathetic sight. She took a liberty to observe the sleeping panda for a little longer and processed many feelings that began to well up with her. _Is he really attracted to me?_ Po spurious mumbling about dumpling and bean bun between the snore interrupted her rumination.

"Good night Dragon Warrior," she whispered affectionately on the panda's ignorant ear and gently depositing herself on the mat next to him.

* * *

As both creatures settled deeply in slumber, away from their knowledge - something around them began to stir. Cursed being the light sleeper, Tigress was the first to register the possible ambush. Unfortunately, the latency between her waking up and the imminent attack had cost both of them dearly. About two dozen arrows flew and impaled the tent from various direction. However, at least a three-quarter of them left stuck by the friction on the thick fabric of the tent, the rest, however, managed to pelt through and pierce unfortunate target on their way.

Po was alerted by Tigress yelp of pain. He rubbed his eyes to adjust his vision just to witness the dismay of his comrades with an arrow transfixed on the back of her shoulder blade.

"Po..." She winced and grab hold of him, signalling him to pull out the end of the arrow. He pulled it with a sudden tug causing her body to jerk.

"Sorry..." Apologetic and worrisome look plastered across his feature. Tigress quickly sat on lotus position in an attempt to scan the Chi radiated from her surrounding. "There are about 20 of them, we are surrounded." She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. And the next horrifying truth hit her as her forearm began to stiffen. She darted her gaze on the arrows midway to the tent, leaving a green thick glue like substance on the hole of the fabric. "Po..., the arrows laced with poison. You had to be very careful." She declared. Whoever their perpetrator must had wanted them dead. Po straight away knew that he won't have time to fight, their only option was to flee.

 _Who are they? What do they want?_

 _Whatever the answer I am sure it won't my action figure! You've scratched my Tigress!_


	12. Chapter 12 : Master Ding's Banquet

Have you guys seen the Kung Fu Panda 3 art book?

I was so surprised to see Li was indeed a herbalist! What a guess there! Maybe he did look like a herbalist somehow?

They also include some of the drawings that never made it to the screen, but that make it obvious what they 'ever' had in mind. Like my initial suspecting of them trying to get rid of Mr. Ping, on the art book he was injured by a dart and had to lay inside the Li's apothecary. The voice actor of Mr. Ping is 87 years old and may be going to be 91++ by the time KFP4 make it to the screen.

KFP belongs to Dreamworks.

* * *

Po reassessed their grim situation again, and a light bulb moment came.

"I had an idea... you can try to do the iron shirt Viper did?" The panda gentle stare gave her the confidence and assurance that everything was in control, ...even when it wasn't. Tigress maw curved into a determined smile. "I'll try." She replied weakly. She sat on lotus position and centered her chi.

Meanwhile, Po valiantly prowled outside as the second and third wave of arrows rained upon their tent. He was a hair thin from being impaled, however he managed to catch it mid-air. He flicked a quick glance just to appease himself that Tigress was alright, and let go of his breath to see she still persisted in the same position, Po prepared himself, converging all his energy and focus to his right fist, and with a perilous power, he perforated the ground underneath him.

"Eight-Armed Yangtze Spleen Punch!" (**LOA episode My Favourite Yao) He exclaimed. A sudden gush of golden energy projected from the epicenter of the ground he assaulted, hurled to a diverging direction and forcing many to fall on the earth with the shock of energy he had created. Contented that the move had worked, Po urgently retreated to the tent.

"Tigress... are you ok?" He softly moved Tigress shoulder with his paw, and those crimson orbs were brought back to life as its owner opened her eyes from her trance. Po was alleviated to see the Tigress at least able to react to his question, implying her 'iron shirt' had worked and protected her from his spleen punch. "I-I am ok Po..." She said shortly. She grimaced when the shooting pain maimed her chest and shoulder as she tried to move her injured arm. The poison ravaged to other parts of her body through the bloodstream causing her to feel dizzy.

"I've knocked everyone within 100 yards radius out of cold... now let's get out of here and sort out your wound." He announced. Po paused letting his worry rested for a while as he saw her shivering and the wound was still bleeding profusely, the weight of the situation suddenly grasped him. They had to find a safe place for the night and sorted for the antidote immediately, those perpetrators won't be unconscious forever. But the hardcore warrior wouldn't just let him treating her like a fragile artifact.

"Po, I can walk on my own," was her response when Po snaked his arm behind her back and below her knee.

"Tigress... we had no time to argue, why don't you just let me...-" However Tigress interrupted, as she repelled Po's paw from her frame. "No Po..." She brushed him off and stood up, although it looked like she was going to lose balance, but she maintained a steady grip on him. Po didn't know how long they had until that poison became lethal or at least spelled out serious consequences.

"But Tigress, the poison... we had to attend to it as soon as possible." He tried to reason the feline."Just let me carry you, it'll be faster!"

"I'll be alright Dragon Warrior, this is not the first I had to deal with poison." She retorted stubbornly. As simple those plans might sound, it would not be that easy to convince Tigress just to abide submissively. Po pinched the bridge of his nose in desperation. He knew it would take more than a kick and a punch to deter the master of hard-style to bid with his call. So he opted for a contingency plan.

He inhaled to prepare, his heart was beating a million miles an hour just anticipating what he about to do next. He approached the tiger master, he took a moment to observe her and as soon as they gaze connected, he courageously framed her cheek with his paws. Po then pressed his lips against her, their muzzle crashing together in his clumsy approximation of a kiss. Tigress was clearly left off guard and stunned on her position. Po took his chance. He grabbed his pack and hers, yanked them over his back and then carried the feline bridal style, and hustled out in search for a hiding place.

Fortunately for them, Tigress excellent night vision spotted a cave hidden under the undergrowth. Po deposited her gently on the floor of the cave. As Tigress continue to weaken, a sense panic grew inside him. Suddenly another idea came to his mind.

"Tigress... do you... trust me?" The tiger glared at him with 'really?' look, watching the panda dimwitted-sheepish grin gawking back at her. Po didn't blame her, after what he did to her earlier...how could Tigress trust him?

"...don't you dare to kiss me again or you had to train with me until your butt fell off." She retorted bluntly averting her gaze to the ceiling of the cave, but there was an evidence of gratefulness in her eyes, professing that Po did all this for her. The panda huffed and smiled gently. "...look, you could maim me or get even after we are done with this." He pointed at her wound. Tigress scoffed.

"I will try to remove those poison from your bloodstream, and then we can try to scour for antidote... but I will need access to the wound." Understanding what he requested. Tigress used her other arm to prop her sitting up, perching herself leaning against the cave wall as Po assisted her removing her qipao. The bear began to vex as he saw the wound was actually lower than he initially suspected, it was a close call it didn't pierce her lung or worse her heart.

"T-tigress, forgive me, I had to remove your chest wrapping." He said apprehensively. Tigress just complied quietly. Prudently, he moved her so she was leaning against the cave wall on one side of her good shoulder, and her back was facing him so he couldn't see her front. But even then, he felt his face blooming red and his hand started to tremble with teeming frayed nerves. Tigress obviously aware of this.

"Focus Dragon Warrior! Just think of like unwrapping a dumpling..." She snarled ruthlessly. However as atrocious as it might sound, those were the exact words he needed, he regained his focus and swiftly removed her chest wrapping which practically soaked in blood. Po did wonder why in this past weeks he was 'unfortunate' enough to always had to do with Tigress being half naked. The incident in the bath house, in the training hall, and now even in the cave? Man... other guys would want to swap place with him. Once he got the necessary access he needed, he placed his lips on the wound and suck whatever poison left there to prevent it thrusting further and contaminating her bloodstream.

Tigress felt his warm lips on her back sending shivers darting in all directions. Her thought went on like a whirlwind, retrospecting all the event that happened within the last hour or so. But as her heart soared, her mind patted it down gently and gained her senses that Po merely tried to help her. Both listened to the silence until Po was done.

Tigress felt better once no more poison added in her bloodstream. She did not have to second guess the panda was nervous again at the prospect of aiding her getting dress. So, she was trying to do it herself as much as she could, albeit it was almost impossible to do wrapping with only one paw. She chuckled when Po hesitating between helping or not helping, "Po, just enjoy it while you can, the chance may not come again." She teased. "Uh huh... yeah...huh." Po managed to blab a nervous fake laughter. He grabbed her clean clothes and put every layer of her clothing back and laid her flat on the comfortable spot in the cave.

"Tigress... do you happen to know the antidote to this poison?" Po asked her while sniffing the hole on her silky robe. "It's hemlock poison." He deduced.

"You need to find coffee or mustard roots and ginseng leaf..." She directed. The panda nonchalantly dashed outside in a blink. Tigress weakly sat there, and try to subdue her Chi in an attempt to slow down her heart rate and breathing which automatically going to suppress the spreading of existing poison.

Po came back almost instantly, his managed to sniff his way around most of the required ingredients in the dark, he pounded it with a stone, and place it in a ceramic cup from his pack. After consuming the antidote, she immediately felt a lot better, however her body still shivering violently. Po placed his palm on her head.

"You had a temperature Tigress... must be the after effect of the antidote." And for the fact that the cold autumn winds gushing into the cave did no help Tigress one bit. Po decided his next course of action. With no alarm, he pulled Tigress to his embrace, not even asking her permission. Tigress heart jumped to her throat, she nearly yelped and about to struggle, but managed to stop herself realizing she really needed to get better. Po was very much looking forward to the banquet, and she shouldn't disappoint him by being ill.

After her temperature died down, Po laid Tigress gently on the floor. She looked so harmless when asleep, and dare he said she was looking positively adorable when incapacitated. Probably this was his hidden side of domineering masculinity speaking. He shook those thought of. There was never going to be such a thing as helpless or submissive Tigress.

* * *

The golden color stained rays beamed through a small opening in between the growth that covered the mouth of the cave. Tigress was the first to open her eyes. The scent of early morning dew was still hanging in the air, mixed with the smell of dampened earth. Feeling somewhat better, she rubbed her eyes and swept her vision observing her surrounding. Her panda confidant was next to her, his arm was sprawling out supporting her head giving her the comfort that she needed, his robust belly was pressed against her torso, and his other arm was encasing her inside her cloak from the cold autumn wind.

From such a close proximity, she could smell his masculine musk, strangely enough, she did not think it repulsive, but quite the other way around. She heard his rhythmic snore and regular plodding heartbeat... she found it surprisingly more comforting than annoying...unlike those time in the student quarter. The bear was lolling his tongue out, as usual, she couldn't help but smiled at this ludicrous sight. She observed his peaceful feature, imagining his tender gaze and the stupid grin that made all her worry melt away. Wait... since when she felt this way? Was it what happened yesterday? Was it because of the kiss? was it his warm gesture of protectiveness? Time had a strange way of changing someone perception. There was another side of him that started to grew into her.

But her sense of self-consciousness quickly overtook her. Love only will make you weak, and she was the pinnacle of a hardcore warrior. She kept her emotion at bay as she struggled to free herself from the panda's embrace, which proved to be much harder task than it was. Not long after that, she managed to stand up and decided to prepare some breakfast. She heard a stir from inside the cafe, followed by a loud yawn.

"Morning Dragon Warrior."

"Hi, Tigress."

A strong enticing smell was inviting Po to gain his consciousness quicker than usual.

"Tigress, did you made that?" His voice still sounded somewhat croaky and tired. He stayed up almost all night to make sure they were ready for any further ambush. Noticing Tigress was better, a relieved smile touched his black lips.

"This? oh yes... try it." She handed over a bowl of steamed bun. Po took a bite, his eye widened and all left over sleepiness evaporated, the flavor of the steam bun was rather unusual, he had never tasted anything like it before, but he was pleasantly surprised.

"I... I didn't know you can cook." He mumbled while chewing. Tigress grunted at his confession.

"Just because I ever burnt water doesn't mean there is no hope for me Dragon Warrior." She answered and gave him a twisted ok. In the culinary world, she might be lagging quite a bit behind Po, but better late than never.

"... yes,I know... but, when did you learn?" He said curiously.

"This is sweet bean bun, your mother famous recipe... she taught me." The moment felt rolling back into the past, where Zhi would faithfully recite her recipe every day religiously to Tigress. Both of them would giggle as they worked the dough, Zhi would make their buns shaped like hedgehog, bunnies, pigs head, panda head... even panda butt. (** you can google this, I've eaten one that shaped like hedgehog, bunnies, and pigs)

Po looked at the tiny bean bun carefully, Tigress had enabled him to taste her mother cooking. A question begged his mind. "So... what else did she teach you?"

"Mainly girly stuff... like sewing, writing poem and calligraphy... nothing that would interest you..." Her reply was short and expressionless. The panda paused to let her word settled in his thought, and then laughed heartily, the image of Master Tigress, the fearsome hardcore warrior, was learning the art of womanly pursuit simply sounded like him trying to go on a diet.

"Wow... it's almost like my mom prepared you to be a good wife." He rambled while still straining to stifle a giggle. While the striped feline crossing his arm resentfully, looked somewhat between deeply irritated and offended over his satirical comment.

"Anyway we need to get moving..." She broke him from his daydream, not wanting Po to remind her of her time with his mother neither trying to portray her in a much more feminine way (probably wearing a skirt and makeup?). Tigress stood up and dusted her silk trousers.

"I was thinking... don't you think we better return back to Jade Palace. Those archers last night seemed to...really wanted us a dead meat." Po suggested with concern, a glint of worry still hanging on his face. But Tigress had some other thing in mind.

"But we are so close to our destination..." She argued.

"Tigress, I know you never like social gathering, then why you are so eager...-" Then it hit him. Po might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but it didn't take a genius to figure out this one.

"...wait, did you say so that... so I still can go to the banquet?" He questioned in cute high pitch squeak, an ecstatic grin threatening to explode on his maw. The tiger master kept on gathering their belonging nonchalantly and paid him a quick smirk as approval. Although she said nothing about it, her kind intention was written all over her face.

"YESSSS...!" He balled both of his fists and shivered in joy. But his expression quickly changed to a frown. "I know you meant well... but you are injured." He reminded.

"Po... it's just an arrow... is not like I am losing my limbs, don't treat me like a wimp." She chastised the bear for his unwarranted worry. He raised one of his paws and nodded his head as a sign of conformity. "...Right...right.. okay. I am sorry. Let's get going..."

* * *

The evening fell upon the city of Zenchen, the constellation had thrown a party long time before the city and it's citizens finally soothed down to the world of dreams. However, for many accolade Kung Fu Masters, Swordsmen, Fighters and Warriors alike, their day were yet just about to begin. Everyone in kung fu world knew, Master Ding threw a party like no other. While other Masters gathering was held very formal, regal, elegant - not that it was bad, especially for older generation such as Shifu. But for many, notably younger Kung Fu Masters, that kind of affair only spelled out boredom, seriousness and involving older master judging your ability to refrain from slouching or being scrutinized for any bad table manner.

Despite he was at the dawn of his life, Master Ding had always retained a mind and a spirit of his former youth. He always knew what kind of things young people (especially kung fu master) enjoyed doing and sharing. He understood, as a master himself, it was not easy to balance between work... and personal life. Often time when duty called, a respectable warrior would not bound her/himself to attend personal affairs, no matter how pressing the matter was. When someone took a sacred vow as a master, they had put other's needs and safety above the needs of their personal life and their emotions. It's no surprise that a lot of warriors finding it easier to relate with other fellow masters. In some sense, this banquet also served as an avenue to make new acquittances, rekindled long lost friendships, and dare he wished some would find love after tonight.

"Tigress..., are you ready...yet?" Po was trying to hide his excitement, but Tigress discerned a slight impatience in his voice. Tigress huffed, she knew Po couldn't wait to meet all of his idols and possibly kissed the ground they were on. Being invited to master's dinner was like the holy grail for the panda, albeit his constant babbling and atrocious mannerism had caused him being uninvited a few time.

In her case, she was never too keen on going, socializing was never her thing. Last year, it was just the boys : Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Po - Viper was nice enough to stay back with her. The previous year it was just the four minus herself and the panda - he was uninvited you know why. But after missing it for 3 years in a row, Shifu insisted that her appearance was crucial, for both herself and the world of kung fu to know she wasn't just a myth. Even then she was putting a lot of resistance in attending. But looking at the panda excitement, she couldn't just back off for his sake. Tigress sighed, she wondered where all her discipline had gone in the face of panda plea.

"Give me a minute Po." Tigress paused her thread of thoughts about Po's extreme fanboyish adoration. At the minute she had a much bigger problem to face. She was cursing her snake sister under her breath. ' _How could she even do this to me._ ' She scoffed furiously. Viper had exchanged her plain blue cheongsam that she packed into a red, figure-hugging, bareback mandarin collar dress. But there was no use to whine now, she had no other backup plan, so Tigress put the dress on. She got the dress during her 21st adoption day from the four and it's been sitting in the wardrobe ever since. Tigress had no idea whose idea was it to buy her that dress, she would never have the courage to ever wore such a thing even in her own bedroom, let alone in public.

The dress color was blood red, the front was a large dragon embroidered with sparkling golden thread, its head on the left chest, running through the back, and continuously trailing to the front, so it looked like the dragon was wrapping her figure. The color itself would be bold enough to attract the attention of the entire village. Just to add the fact that it was backless, leaving no room for her to wear her chest binding without looking like she was suffering from a serious chest injury, even then she could see the wound from last night brawl that already closed nicely, thanks to her herbalist fluency. The dress felt like a size smaller, Viper called it - body hugging, and she insisted it was meant to be...well... hugging your figure! And hugging was never the thing she was comfortable in public, even hugged by a piece of fabric.

Tigress never re-evaluated around her outward show too much, she simply had never given her appearance a second thought in a long long time. She stare at her other self behind the mirror. She had to admit, even when she felt half naked and bounded in what looked like a red dumpling skin, she did look extremely good in it. The color complemented the color of her fur, and the absence of chest binding had revealed her feminine curve, while the fabric of the dress just nicely hugging the rest of her figure and accentuated her lean contour even further. She heaved loudly, not sure whether the dress will bring her empowerment or embarrassment.

Looking for one final glance at the reflective surface, Tigress took a deep breath gathering her confidence. Tigress emerged from her chamber feeling agitated and incredibly nervous. And watching Po's reaction made her felt worse.

"Tigresss... are you... WHOAAAHHHHHH..." The panda ogled at the sight in front of him. Not that Tigress was never beautiful. Po genuinely believed she was the most exquisite creature in existence. But he never would have guessed she could go one step ahead and be... bodaciously drop dead gorgeous..." For a good few minutes, he lost his words, but the look he gave her implied all the information she needed. She cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to bring him back from his reverie.

"Po, that's... not helping." Tigress closed his jaw with her paw wryly, Po nearly bit his own tongue on the process. His mind was quickly traveled back to where he was, he paused letting the impact of the shock rested for a while. "Did I look that bad in this?" Tigress fussed, looking at herself. She felt... naked, there was too much skin (well, fur!) shown.

"Are you kiddin' me...? You look... bodaciously awesome!" The panda earnestly sought to reassure her. He instantly remembered about his plan to hang around other masters before the dinner officially started. "Shall we go now?" The panda question did not require any answer. And although Tigress still not keen, but Po left her with no choice, he grabbed her by the wrist and stormed out of their accommodation in a big hurry.

In a few minutes, both of them stood in front of Master Ding opulent mansion. Two menacing looking rhino guards stood on each side of the gate holding a large iron mace in their palms. They just trailed each master with their unfriendly gaze but did not seem to do any more than that. In front of both of them spanned a large courtyard, in the middle of it, was a large grand erection similar to Jade Palace Hall of Heroes. The double gates with ornamental large dragon emblems were guarded by two lions on each side. They perused both Po and Tigress, until Tigress pulled a gold spool with Master Ding's stamp on it. They immediately saluted them courteously and let them inside.

"Wow... that was Master Lightning Sword, the best swordsman in all of China. Uh...uh... and there is Master Flying Rabbit, the only warrior to master thousand scrolls faster than Tai Lung, I wanted to ask him does he really could fly? I mean, no offense, he is a rabbit. And that's the Fierce Wolf of Gongmen, I aaaammmm so desperate to meet him... I want to ask why he got such a name since he was actually a sheep. Oh, that's Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, Master Chicken...this is so awesome! I think I just did pee a little." Tigress tugged Po's arm before the panda asked one of those Masters to sign his forehead or doing something completely humiliating himself (like really pee himself). When they arrive at the door, a pair of goose in traditional formal clothing solemnly saluted them.

"Master Tigress, Dragon warrior, please follow me." Both Tigress and Po followed the goose who then led them to their seat. The dining room was large and grand looking. The wall was lavishly covered with pale gold wallpaper with dragon and phoenix design. The ceiling was extravagantly decorated with red lanterns on various forms and sizes. There was a big stage on the front, presumably for the host of the banquet. On the side of the stage perched two iron statutes of the dragon guardian's lion. Tigress still admiring the ambiance and excessive decoration of the hall while Po was busy eyeing other masters to see whether he could get some autographs, later on, he even missed out the sumptuous spread of food on the adjacent hall. The truth of the matter was no one seems to actually care too much of the grandiose of the venue and food once they learned about the existence of other masters, everyone except Tigress.

A white tiger passed by their table, followed by a red-eyed black golden leopard. Both was quickly exchanged glances, nudged and chuckled at each other while staring at Tigress - who remained oblivious as she was occupied reading her scroll. Both tigers founded their table and placed their weapon next to their seat. But still doing the act of stealing glances at Tigress while chatting away.

"Tigress... do you happened to know that pair of tigers over there." Po pointed in the direction of the corner of his jade eyes. Tigress followed his gaze.

"Uhmmm... no... why?" She shrugged, and returned her attention back to the scroll.

"...uh, nothing..." He peered over to see what was she reading. "Oh man..., Tigress, why don't you enjoy the party a little... can't believe you are actually reading your herbal scroll!" He face-pawed himself.

"Po, just be quiet, you can go and speak to other masters, you know party never be my thing." She whined but regretted her words to see the exasperated look on her friend face. "Sorry Po, I just..." She sighed."I am out of my comfort zone here."

"Why not we speak to Master Ding?" Po suggested, as he saw the large otter made his casual entrance and quickly shook hands or bowed in respect to his guests, occasionally threw a fake punch and tapping the guest's shoulder. His fur coat was visibly silver, but there was a clear evident that it wasn't used to be that way. The old master did reflect his years physically, but his juvenile smile coupled with vivacious attitude would fit him back sitting with any other younger masters in the room. But before they had a chance to make their way, another three warriors came around, two of them were black panthers, one was a female mountain cat. All of them had a seat number next to Tigress. Almost within an instant, both male panthers seemed to be captivated with her existence. Po was wondering what's wrong with all sudden attention to Tigress. Suddenly he heard a shriek.

"Tigress... it's really you!" The wide smile appeared on her maw, as she landed a tenacious hug on Tigress. Po thought to himself, if that were a man, Tigress surely would show him the way out of the dining hall was through the wall.

"Mei Ling?" Tigress face was shocked, but quickly soften and she welcoming the mountain cat's warm hug.

"It's been a while."

"Yes, nearly a decade... wow, you do look different." Mei Ling orbs scrutinizing Tigress's figure from top to bottom, making her cringe. But she tried to keep her cool and her self-consciousness quickly outstripped other emotions.

"Honestly I don't normally dress like this." She complained, somewhat felt exposed with her dress. Alas, it was the only one she had.

"But you look... very much like a goddess... don't you agree boys?" The mountain cat turned into two panthers who still muted but their stare never left Tigress. Both smiled warmly and nodded. "Oh where is my manner, I have not introduced you two..." Mei Ling gestured.

"This is Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress of Jade Palace, and this is Master Black Jade, and Master Silver Moonstone." She introduced. Tigress immediately turned her attention, Black Jade was a black panther that somewhat felt familiar to her. He was about a few inches taller than Tigress, he had a large scar running down from his upper arm to his wrist and a muscular build or a warrior. He had a double blade sword on his side. His friend, Silver Moonstone was no difference except he had no scar on his arm, by his side were a crossbow and a bag of arrows. They all exchanged pleasantries. Until Po curiosity got the better of him.

"Uhm, guys... I know this is strange to ask... but why all the felines seem to be staring at Master Tigress?" Po prompted.

Mei Ling was the first to laugh, while both male cats just smile expressively.

"Dragon Warrior...-"

"You can call me Po..." He interjected Mei Ling's sentence.

"Okay, Po... isn't that obvious? your friend here is incredibly beautiful. Besides there are not many female masters around...let alone female feline master."

Po scanned the room quickly. Mei Ling was right, there was only a handful of masters who were female masters, let alone a feline. Po looked worried.

"You better hold on to her if you don't want to lose her Po." Mei Ling warned him playfully. While Tigress just bottling up her anger and let a low growl. "I can take care of myself, thank you...!" Their conversation was interrupted by Master Ding opening speech. He gave the motion the banquet to start, and almost immediately dozen of geese waiter vivaciously attended the table with various delectable delicacies. Without further command, the panda started delving into their dinner.

* * *

Po belched as he wiped his mouth with the tip of the table cloth. Tigress smiled, the panda bad table manner used to irritate her to the core - but not anymore. Ever since she knew that the panda had more than meet the eyes, she stopped being judgemental or admonishing on how childish or ill mannered he was. The other masters whom shared the table just stare in amazement. Even Mei Ling had to double take the situation, she couldn't believe that ferocious Master Tigress just going to tolerate the panda next to her, however, no one dared to ask her.

After the dinner, Master Ding had interesting games to play, the aim was to get the masters to know each other. It was a friendly spar, it could be done alone or in a group. Po immediately got overly fuelled on this, as he pulled Tigress.

"Tigress... we can make an excellent team, remember how many double combat move we did together." He coaxed.

"I don't know, Po..."

But looking at his begging jade eyes, and his hopeful foolish grin, it's almost impossible for Tigress to say no. Tigress inwardly kicking herself, where was her hardcore soul when she needed it? Was it being swallowed by that adorable begging jade eyes?

"I'll take you on a date again in return." He said cheekily. Tigress scoffed and muttered incomprehensible words, but she silently approved. "I'll go and change to my training outfit." She announced - somewhat relieved she had an excuse to take out that piece of 'rags'.

After Tigress left, suddenly Po felt pelt of fur rubbed on his shoulder, faltered to distance himself of sudden contact, he realized it was Black Jade leaned against him.

"Sorry, Dragon Warrior to surprise you." He said apologetically as he lowered his voice whispering to Po. He acted as vigilantly as possible watching his surrounding, "May I ask, I saw you are very close to Master Tigress... is she your girlfriend?" Po slightly was taken aback with his question.

"Wha-what? No, she wasn't." But Po bit his lip wondering whether Black Jade took his chances with Tigress. Black Jade expression remained controlled and unreadable.

"Was she born in Jade Palace? or elsewhere?" The question might sound very odd to Po. But Jade didn't look like a harmful individual, so he answered him truthfully.

"No, our master adopted her from Bao Gu." He replied. "Why did you ask?" The panther smiled mysteriously.

"I'll see you again sometime soon Dragon Warrior when the time is right, I'll let you know my intention and my mission. But believe me, you both better to be careful." And with that, he left.


	13. Chapter 13 : A Friend or A Foe?

Read and Review :-)

KFP owned by Dreamworks!

* * *

After done delving on their sumptuous dinner, the guests of the banquet headed to a clearing outside the palace courtyard. There stood a few Rhino and lioness guard, firmly holding a mace on each paw. Master Ding made his epic entrance by somersaulting and landed in the middle of the clearing. He announced the spar tonight was a friendly game aimed to get to know other masters. He reminded that no lethal movements are permitted, or any other movements that caused serious bodily injuries.

He raised his flag to accept the first volunteer. Po saw the two tigers who staring enticingly at Tigress earlier were the first to go and stood as a contender was Master Flying Rabbit. The Tigers cockily taunted the Rabbit, Po had to admit... on the first outlook, Master Flying Rabbit won't stand a chance beating his adversaries. He towered not even a waist tall of those bulky framed tigers, almost reminding Po of Master Shifu - small, with big ' _ears_ '... no, he meant ' _power_ '. But in all honesty, Shifu could beat him any day, even could banish him to spirit realm if he wanted to.

Three of them soon was engaged in ferocious battle. One against two. Po was ready to bite his already dulled claw watching as the battle intensify. At first, the two tigers appeared to hold the upper hand while Master Flying Rabbit were merely blocking their attacks. But, given time, after a few minutes familiarising with his enemy's propensity, the rabbit mulled over the right timing to sneak a blow, it was time to up his game. He prowled in a speed of lighting in between both tigers. Avoiding hurting each other, the two tigers slowed down their assaults as the diminutive master was standing in between both of them. Master Rabbit's small frame gaining an advantage, as a few time the attacks from the other tiger nearly cleaved his friend leg's rather than his opponent. Master Rabbit saw his opponents began to hesitate and their form were negligent. He quickly launched his nerve attack on both tigers' armpit. The tigers reeling outside the arena in paralysing pain. Master Rabbit hurried to their side and reversed the effect of his nerve attack. The rest of the master cheered the valiant rabbit and congratulated the master whom affably holding a conversation with the two tigers right after the match. They all saluted respectfully to each other.

There were two or three other matches until Po and Tigress' name finally made it to the top of the list. In all honesty, Tigress wasn't keen to draw a name or attention to herself, but she felt she had to, at least showing Po a little of her friendly allegiance.

The moment Po's been waiting for arrived. He was hot on his heels and rubbed both of his paws in growing anticipation. Heck, he was nervous, but brimming with mirthful excitement at the same time, might be even in borderline being hysterical. He let the adrenaline drove pace up his heart rate a gear higher, he felt slight butterfly on his stomach. It had been awhile since Po ever engaged in a friendly spar with other masters other than the five. Po was the first in the area, as he scanned for his feline comrade, two figure in ninja-like costume stepped into the area raising his suspicion. He didn't know them, but repelled those thought thinking he might not paying enough attention during the dinner as his mind unarguably was transfixed into salvaging dumpling, noodle and other delicacies into his stomach.

After a quick change, Tigress came into the area in her usual qipao. She narrowed her eyes analysing at their adversary.

"I don't like the look of this Dragon Warrior." She admitted as lowering her voice into a secretive whisper and readied her stance. He hummed his agreement solemnly and rubbed his snout with one of his paws. But the only way to confirm her suspicion was to fight them.

"We finally going to defeat you, Dragon Warrior." One of the opponents taunted with a mocking and sardonic lilt at the same time. He growled ominously at the panda. As much as friendly spar would go, Po thought someone must disqualify him for a borderline act of aggression.

"... you could try Buddy." Po jeered back, an arch curved on his lips followed with identical provoking tone. "Get ready to feel the thunder!"

Po was the first to land his attack, which was easily dodged by one of them. The other tiger locked his gaze with Tigress, as he hurled towards her and launching less fearsome attacks, completely underestimating her ability as a female opponent. She backflipped and move to her side in fluent agility, and with impossible speed and enough force planted her signature double palm strike on the tiger's torso which cast him outside the arena. Making a quick recovery,the tiger still seemed undeterred.

As the battle deepen, it was clear the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were no matched for the two. They were using their double combat move, pommeling their enemy with few graceful strikes, taking them down in a matter of minutes. However, the tigers had a plan up their sleeve. Tigress and Po both were engrossed in their battle failed to realise a few arrows darted from outside the arena. Tigress sensitive ears perked up on the sound as the arrows slice the thin air. She had no time to came to his rescue since her hands were locked on a course of her own battle, petrified she could only voice her warning.

"Po... watch out!" Po braced himself in acknowledgement of her unspoken worries, knowing he had no chance to dodge the arrow. Unexpectedly, A sword made a fluent movement in between, intercepting the arrows and diverted it elsewhere. Po was curious and risking a quick glance to his saviour. It was the black panther they shared the table with, he signalled his friend to watch for more arrows coming. He leapt into the area and stood between Po and Tigress.

"Someone tries to kill you two, you better get out of here." And with that, he bounced off.

Known their intention was exposed, the tigers made their brazen move.

"Kill them now." One of the tiger with low growling indignant voice commanded the others, suddenly two other tigers in similar costume rejoined in the area. The audience chorused a collective gasp, the friendly spar had turned into a deadly brawl. The tigers unsheathed their claw and unleashed their weapon, and made brutal advances towards the Dragon Warrior and Tigress. In just a matter of seconds, Tigress and Po were cornered, they had to fight empty handed, facing four heavily armed creatures were not longer a stroll in the park. Meanwhile, Black Jade and Silver Moonstone kept a watch on more archers aiming them.

"HEY..." Po shouted vehemently. "This is a friendly spar, we... are... not... suppose... to... kill...each...other." He spewed the words one by one while dodging the attack.

"Say whatever you like, Panda..." one of his opponents sneered as he lashed his sword. He slashed his weapon nearly slicing Po's protruding belly, a lucky escape that he held his breath making his figure slimmer by an inch or two.

"There is only one way out," Po whispered to Tigress in a raspy voice, his hands and feet still busied resisting the call from their opponent. "Tigress, distract them for a second, I need time to gather my chi."

He commanded with the voice only she could hear. Tigress swung herself to the opposite side of the area deviating attention of her foe,"...all of you, I dare you to face me...!" Felt provoked, the tigers growled and proceeded their attack towards the female feline, just in time for Po to let a glow on his palm. He spun around to prepare and launched a large energy ball the unsuspecting tigers.

"Thundering-wind-hammer." He exclaimed (*** LOA Episode Owl Be Back). The golden sphere hit straight into his opponents, sent them hurtling to all directions while Tigress, reading what Po about to do gracefully rolled midair averting his attack. Po thundering wind hammer even made the wall in front of the area damaged in the process. He officially had beaten four of them with one single strike. The rest of the masters clapped, some sharply drew their breath, some murmured. The four formidable foes now laid prone and motionless on the clearing outside the arena.

"...whoopsh.." Po saw the catastrophic mess that he created and cowered with squeaky little voice. "Sorry... that was...ermm... unintentional." He uttered timidly, he looked ashamed as he toyed with his fingertips. Tigress smirked watching the Dragon Warrior struggling to maintain his cool in front of so many masters.

Although they were right to defend themselves, as the rule of the game was not to intend any bodily harm, Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress had to bid early farewell. Two Rhino guards escorted them outside, and he heard Black Jade try to reason with Master Ding, that he and Silver Moonstone witnessed how the four tigers tried to kill his two guests from Jade Palace.

The next day, Po and Tigress decided to make an unusually early start and walked the way home before the sunrise, both of them were wearing a cloak to disguise themselves further. Unfortunately for Dragon Warrior, his rare fur colour and body shape was harder to dissimulate than anything else. Tigress bought him a straw hat, and a vest, but even then people who knew him would see he was still very much a panda. Both of them were silent, digesting a lot of things that took place the night before. Tigress was the first to strum her vocal chords.

"Po... is everything alright? You looked... upset... Was it about us being kicked out of the party?" Po shook his head, but his crestfallen figure and muteness were clear giving away that something was amiss.

"...uhm nothing Tigress, I am fine." He fibbed.

"Is it because you have not got the chance to get autographs from the masters?" She coaxed for more detailed explanation.

"No... it's just...I don't understand... someone really tried to kill us. I mean... two attempts." He sighed deeply, indulging in a momentarily ridiculous scenario of various creature wanting his head for an endowment. No doubt his rare fur would fetch a high price on the black market, it's not every day one saw a panda, let alone a dragon warrior panda's rugs.

"Well, it was technically three if you count what Lu almost did to you." Her thoughts quickly scolded her, why must she add the salt to the wound? Tigress stole a quick glance on her confidant's mournful expression.

"Do you think Lu might be related to all this... bandits or assassins?" He reacted to her inkling, fortunately not feeling insulted as Tigress had predicted.

"I don't know Po, it's hard to tell...all bandits hate us if they wanted us dead probably it's just about time. I think we need to tell Shifu as soon as we are home, for now, we better remain vigilant. It could be that someone posted a price for Dragon Warrior head causing all the bandits and assassins in China on a hot pursuit on you." She replied with equally pessimistic cynicism. Po shuddered at the prospect.

"Guess you are right... I almost can feel someone will intercept us yet again." He swept his gaze on his surrounding anxiously. Tigress landed her paw on his shoulder, attempting to drive his edginess away. "Let's take slightly different route." She wisely suggested. She rolled out her map and meticulously traced another line.

After a prolonged silence. Po decided to bring up a much more personal subject.

"Tigress, do you...ever... consider what would you do with your life? I mean besides kung fu." His eyes glinted stealthily over his comrade silent frame. Her answered was a quizzical look and a knotted brows. After a moment digesting his question she opened her voice.

"How about you?" She probed the direction of where this conversation was heading.

"Well... I do love kung fu, and being the Dragon Warrior, Oogway's successor was...y'know beyond my imagination. But, I don't want to just have kung fu. I want something more!" A pinch of enthusiasm returned in his voice, and his glowing green orbs flickering with an unrealistic dream.

"Like?... owning your own kung fu museum?" Po smirked at the losing fight she had to hide her smile as they continued to stride.

"I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life, Tigress." His joyful tune drained into more contemplative sentences. The tiger turned her bemused gaze to meet his frame.

"You mean... like your dad or Shifu?" She raised her brow, retrospecting his words and relating the fact with herself. "I have not thought that far, Po. I knew when I decided to be a Master, love life would come hard on me. Who wants to marry a woman that full of scars, couldn't do housework or raise children?" She said monotonously. She couldn't picture herself with husband and kids anyway, not now. Not because she didn't like the prospect of having other significant half or cubs, but rather she had not met the one who she would feel comfortable with to spend the rest of her life.

"Well... the experience in the dining hall yesterday proof you otherwise... I guess you are... a little too picky." The panda cracked a chuckle. He was talking about the shower of attention she received from other male cats during the banquet. Tigress rolled her eyes. "But those men were attracted to something else, they are after the image of me." Tigress admonished, her mind run into a certain red body-clinging dress which caused her a huge deal of embarrassment. Those men probably needed to be her sparring partner for a week to had a better taste of who she was.

"Did Shifu ever... approach you on this subject?" Po threaded gingerly.

"You mean about men? No... he knew I wasn't interested. He did call thought to have a session with me for a few years when I was a teenager." She replied.

"What was her role?" The panda said eagerly, finally an opportunity to learn something new about his idol.

"Discussing difficult feminine subject that Shifu found it awkward to discuss with me." The thought of her time spent in 's house reminiscing in the tiger's mind, a wide smile graced her lips. She still remembered how his adopted father flabbergasted to the details of certain things would go through with his 16-year-olddaughter, and chided Shifu for being too old-fashioned and not letting Tigress to explore the physical side of marriage with her instinct.

"Such as..." The panda next to her frowned incredulously. "Where do the babies come from..." She responded dryly, uninterested in sharing such a subject with opposite sex.

"My dad told me I didn't come from an egg..." He said plainly. Tigress chuckled but mentally face-pawed herself. ' _Yes this is Po we are talking about, not just any man'_ , she reminded herself. Not saying he was a chump but close enough.

"Po, how old are you?"

"29..." He answered shortly, and turned the tiger and shrugged with the 'why?' look.

"And you have no idea where baby panda comes from?" She smirked mischievously and picturing how Mr Ping would try to let this kind of subject crossing the innocence of the giant panda, possibly speaking allegorically with noodles, chopstick and bean buns.

"I know it's not radish basket." Po deadpanned.

"No, I mean most other baby pandas." Tigress rolled her eyes, mentally scolding Po for either being so naive or dimwitted, it was apparent that the difference between both only a hair thin.

"I know what you mean, my dad never discussed this kind of thing either... and I was too shy to ask anyone." The panda averted his gaze to his toes as they walked. (That if he could see his toe!)

"And...you are worried about sharing a tent with me?" Tigress sneered sarcastically, folding her arm in front of her chest. She even unsure whether Po knew they are both different species?!

"That's because... I do have a guess on how those cubs came about." He rubbed the back of his head and hesitantly and exchanged his stare with the satirical looking tiger next to him. He signalled Tigress to lean closer as they walked, she did - although she felt utterly stupid for doing so, there was only two of them in the middle of the woods for crying out loud. But she was aware Po probably just felt embarrassed saying that private thing to...the trees and...possibly some eavesdropping feral animals. So she was just going to comply. He mouthed something on Tigress's ear. She blushed.

"Yes Po, your guess are absolutely right."

And... there was silence.

* * *

Both Po and Tigress walked through the sunset. After a few strong lead, Tigress was convinced that a certain someone was after the Dragon Warrior's life, for whatever reason. Concerned about his safety, Tigress suggested they pushed on until they had arrived at the closest town to get shelter.

"We should be there before midnight." Tigress stretched the map in between her paw, "And then we'll find a place for the night."

"Good, my foot gettin...-" The panda halted when her stripey arm outstretched blocking him.

"Ambush! Take cover." She commanded as she forcefully shoved Po to the nearby bush, soon there was a rain of arrows from all direction. However, the warriors escaped unscathed.

"...they never gave up didn't they." Po groaned. Both of them prepared a battle stance. "Show yourself, coward!" Tigress hissed furiously. Her patience was wearing thin.

"As you wish kitten..." Someone scoffed in return and the similar looking group of felines and canines with covered mask and black ninja-like outfit emerged surrounding them, a lot more this time. All of them were carrying at least one weapon each, making Po flinched to think two of them were barehanded. As Tigress observing their adversaries carefully, she noticed all the weapons were green on the edge. "Ugh, I hate to tell you this... but they laced everything with poison." Tigress broke the news. Po seemed to pay no attention, he was busy thinking about their escape plan.

"Dare you to come closer!" Po wheedled their perpetrator to come forward, a diabolical snare was on his face. Tigress had no idea what the panda had in mind. They were surrounded and their enemy encased them to point of no escape.

"As you wish...fatso!" One of the tigers sneered. With one hand movement, one of the wolf signalled the group to rampage their two targets.

"Tigress, cover your eyes!" He announced as he made a stance and clapped both his palms. "Golden Lotus Clap!" (** LOA episode Sight For Sore Eyes) A sudden gush of golden dust wafted diverging in all direction. Instant rambunctious was upon the air as most of the cats tussled and screamed in agony suffering from the effect of the clap, which was to put a temporary blindness to their sight. Po had outstripped all their enemy who was close enough. "Feel that... loser!" he spat wryly. Po grabbed Tigress by the wrist and signalled to make their dramatic exit. But before they headed anywhere far, more felines surrounded them, not as many as before, but still all with poison-laced weapons.

"We just had to fight them..." Tigress was holding her words firmly as determination glinted her eyes.

"If we managed to hit one, we can make use of their weapon." Po smiled a menacing grin in agreement. Both of them valiantly prepare their attack.

Unfortunately for Po, combating in the dark against enemies who had a lot better vision than him, did finally take its toll. One of them managed to extend his weapon right in front of the panda, and Po used the shin of his foot to stop the handle of the mace, however, other canines with sword saw this as a chance as he slashed his katana to Po's knee. Po wailed in pain, Tigress was immediately alerted and left her battle to assist Po. The panda was trying to ignore the throbbing pain and keep on fighting.

"Po, we have to do reverse double death strike, use me as the club instead of you." she suggested.

She let a wrathful snarl pulled her lips away from wickedly gleaming teeth. As the fighting between all manner of creature intensified and Po and Tigress charged forward.

"Double death strike!" Po swung Tigress in a circular motion, leaving his injured leg as a pivotal point, while Tigress use double butterfly sword to perform an effective assault on their perpetrator. Their opponent quickly deflated in number. But looked like reinforcement group of tigers came to join the slaughter. Po launched Tigress to the air as a group of tigers that leapt from the surrounding trees. "Kick of fury!" Her strong leg outstripping dozen of opponents in one go.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the cover of surrounding bushes

"Is it them?" Jade peeked his head through the bushes.

"I am positive, his scent is quite... unusual." Silver Moonstone answered with a hushed tone as he watched two figure covered in cloak battling their way through a pile of canines and tigers. "There are about twenty to thirty surrounding them now, I had no idea how the panda already wiped a few dozen of them with a single clap. And another dozen with their double combat technique."

"Well, apparently he wasn't called Dragon Warrior for nothing. Now, let's get going."

Both panthers roamed stealthily and unsheathed their weapons.

* * *

An interesting background studies about element and colour in Chinese tradition

Tortoise (Turtle; 乌龟 - wūguī) - longevity, immortality

Panda (熊猫 - xióngmāo) - symbol of Man

Tiger (虎 - hǔ) - courage, bravery, and strength

Po Ping named mean treasure/precious peace.

Lotus - purity  
lotus, flower - enlightenment  
lotus, seeds - prosperity, offsprings  
lotus, stem - connection to the origin  
Lotus is one of the Eight Buddhist Symbols of good fortune, an attribute of He Xian Gu of the Eight Immortals.

Peach blossom - luck  
peach fruit - long life, association of immortality, divine fruit of gods  
The peach of immortality in Chinese mythology (蟠桃; pántáo) can make people perpetually young.  
peach petals - state of intense trance of love  
peach tree - longevity  
peach wood - ward off evil  
The sacred tree of immortality is a peach tree. In Chinese Taoist mythology, the peach of immortality grew in the garden of Hsi wang mu (Chinese: 西王母; pinyin: Xīwángmǔ; "Queen Mother of the West"). When the fruit ripened every 3,000 years, the event was celebrated by a sumptuous banquet attended by the "Eight Immortals".


	14. Chapter 14 : Home Sweet Home

KFP owned by Dreamworks!

Enjoy. Read & Review!

* * *

Finally, Po and Tigress were down to their last few opponents. One of the animal, which appeared to be a wolf, howling their flock to retreat, knowing to press on would just ending them in certain demise since the tiger's and the panda's defense was practically impregnable. Both warriors breathed laboriously from such a frenzy of bloodlust battle. Scrutinizing Po's injury, Tigress made a call not to pursue their attacker any further. Tigress switched her attention to Po's knee, rivulets of blood had well covered his knee to the foot. He walked limped on one leg and almost dragging the other. And she just realized that someone managed to lance the cheek of his butt, however, the panda seemed to completely oblivious about it (probably just proving how robust his butt was), and more concern about his knee injuries as that preventing him to mobilize.

"We need to attend to this... and that arrow on you... butt". Fighting the desire to laugh, Tigress managed to stifle her chuckle after looking at Po's pained feature. All this while, Po wasn't even aware of the injury on the fleshy part of his bottom due to the overwhelming pain on his knee that he battled to suppress.

"Ok, hold on, I'll pull that arrow." Tigress calmly gripped the tip and pulled it of a sudden.

"OUCHHHH..." Po wailed, but snickered at the losing battle she had to hide her amused smile."Thanks, Tigress..." The tiger just smirked in return.

"Don't mention it. So at least you know how it feels to be impaled on the butt", she replied with absolutely stern, serious expression, but inserting a slight playful, sarcastic tone. Po cringed on her remark reminiscing in relation to their first lesson under Dragon Warrior tutelage.

"At least that one wasn't poisonous." He moped petulantly while pouting like a child, crossing his arm resentfully and drumming his claws.

"But that one was spiked with fire!" Tigress scowled vindictively with her paws on her hips. "By the way...We somehow have to clean your wound and get the poison ou... -" Before she completed her sentence, Po raised his paw. "If you were thinking to do what I did to you last time... that's not happening!" The panda retorted authoritatively as if the feline would abode to his wistful wishes. Unlike Po, and thanks to her training - Tigress understood in battle, one had to detach any sort of emotion or embarrassment that would hinder the prospect of one's survival.

"But... you are injured, you can be dead! It's hemlock poison we are talking about here." Her sharpen feature made the panda flinched, but still not changing his mind.

"I don't mind having a sore butt for the rest of the year..." He mumbled obstinately. The striped feline's patience quickly dissipated by the minutes hearing his unwarranted excuses.

"You butts still does have blood supply Po, the poison will travel elsewhere into your bloodstream. You saw what it did to me just the day before!" In utter desperation, Tigress let a loud sigh escaped her lips. She knew how strong headed the panda could be in holding such resistance, alike to herself, she decided not waste more time to instigate the panda further. She straightened herself to prepare to execute the course of action even without his approval.

Without alarmed, maintaining her grace and poise, Tigress leaned forward. Po could feel his heart jumped out of his ribcage and pound erratically, in that instance, he thought Tigress going to kiss him to catch him off guard just like he did to her. But instead, she pressed certain nerve point near to his collarbone and on his less 'fluffy' side abruptly. Po collapsed without warning, even though he maintained his consciousness but his limbs were rendered useless.

"Tigress! what are you doing to me!" The stricken panda grunted, his ears twitched impulsively, displaying his desire to break free. But it was no use.

"If you think I am going to kiss you?" The striped feline snickered loudly with unbridled enthusiasm to explain her move."Well... you are wrong, Panda. That was Touch of Death (Wikipedia : a chi-based nerve attack very much like Oogway did on Tai Lung), I knew the normal nerve attack does not work on you - thanks to Tai Lung. However the master I've learned this trick from, obviously had tried this technique on panda before." She chuckled darkly. "...fear not... no one will rape you." Po groaned hearing her last teasing words. He looked at Tigress in mute appeal and pleading look, but the tiger master wasn't about to compromise.

Tigress dashed to look for the antidote, she was back in less than five minutes. First Tigress washed Po's knee with the water in her pack, it helped to dilute the poison. After she was done dealing with his knee, Tigress rolled Po on his stomach and pull his trousers slightly below his hip just so that she had a better access to the wound. Begging heavens for his dignity, Po felt his face reddened, even though he could hardly feel whatever she was doing since the pain from the poison robbing him from every other sense, but just imagining it was enough to make his heart close to bursting... if not already exploded by now.

After Tigress satisfied with her work, she put the same pressure on the same point earlier and Po sprang up free to move his limbs. The antidote started to take immediate effect and worked it wonders. He started to be able to command his leg again which previously was stiff, even though it was still painful due to the enormity of the cut.

"Seems like the poison had not spread too far, you reacted well to the antidote," Tigress remarked, remembering her own experience with the antidote reaction.

"Well, you sort me within less than 15 minutes, and with us bickering last time - it took us a few hour to sort yours." He stated plainly with no intention of mockery. Po could see her regretful stare as her tenacity had cost him such inconvenience. He smiled and patted her shoulder. "But thank you... you saved me today."

"You can't walk like this..." Tigress looked at the panda's knee. She crossed her arm and slowly shook her head in response. The newly applied bandage was quickly soaked in blood when Po used his foot to walk. "The cut was too deep, and the existing poison made it bleeds more profusely than usual."

"We can stay for the night here," Po suggested. Tigress swept her gaze to her surrounding. "No Po, it's too dangerous, even those felines and canines knew we are here. And it's getting late." She sighed in desperation, she had to act quickly before more reinforcement found them. "With your night vision, I can't risk it." Her words were short and biting. As pessimistic as it might sound, Po agreed how logical her thinking was.

"Maybe if there is a cave, we can take shelter for the night. The tent was too dangerous."

Tigress wrapped Po's hand around her shoulder and supported him to walk. As they strode for the cave, they saw the remains of the assault.

"It's odd, some of them seems to be killed with arrows." Tigress observed some of the dead. "We only make use of their swords... except, there are someone else besides us..." Sudden realization forewarned her, fearing there were still archers out there after them. Po gulped trying to ease his distress, the prospect of having two different group of animals wanting him dead wasn't very comforting. Tigress watched a conflicted morass of emotion darted across his face and then a clear expression of unmitigated panic locked on his feature for a while.

"Don't worry Po, we are more than capable of handling this as many of their assault we have trounced. It might be just us against many adversaries, but two of us together are pretty much unstoppable." She said genuinely, attempting to ease his trepidation. A wide prideful grin exploded on his maw hearing the feline remark.

They finally found a small cave, which hardly can fit two of them. Tigress let an exasperated sigh of her maw. "I am not very sure about your safety here, Po." The panda looked at her deep conflicted feature. But all of a sudden, an idea brimming in her head.

"Po, can I see your knee?" Po obediently sat and extended his injured leg. Tigress removed the dressing and placed her palm an inch away from the wound. She closed her eyes and focusing her mind, the panda next to her sat with a widely opened mouth, gaping openly. As seconds turned into minutes, her paw emanated with a red glow, Po felt something moving under his skin. He winced as Tigress' chi began to stitch his torn tissue and muscle. And before long, the wound started to stop bleeding, but Po was increasingly worried watching his best friend started to tremble, and beads of sweat formed over her orange fur.

"Tigress... stop!" He shook her forearm, breaking Tigress' concentration. Her breathing fast and raspy as she labored not to fall on the ground. Po extended his arm, held her shoulder to prevent her from collapsing. "I think you use too much chi... " The panda was shooting a concerned glance at his comrades whom still battling to gain her vigor.

Po wiggled his leg,"Wow, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." The wound had reduced to a scratch. Feeling somehow his pain alleviated, he quickly stood up and grab Tigress some leftover bean buns and water.

"Here, have this... you just spent all your chi fixing me." He placed the food and drink on her paw, a contented smile touched her lips looking at the work she'd accomplished.

"I think we can try to walk a little bit." He announced, acknowledging it was getting late. He observed the feline again, she was still debilitated from draining too much of her own energy. Po huffed, as much as he appreciated her predisposition to save and protect him, Tigress had an inclination to overdone things and ended up hurting herself.

"...Tigress... I can give you a ride on my back until you regained some of your strength. We should rush to find a place to sleep in next town, it's getting late." He sounded almost pleading, fearing there would be another assault around the corner.

"Po, I..-"

"I insist Tigress... I don't have to do... _things_... to you, so that you comply for once? Please?" Po butted into her sentence. The striped feline hesitated, she felt Po's veracious concern was very much unnecessary. The last thing she wanted was to be treated like a delicate heirloom in danger of breaking, but he had a point.

"Fine." She scowled bluntly, rolled her lips and press them together, but eventually did as whatever she was bidden. Submissively, she let the panda carried her on his back. A warm feeling engulfed her hardcore soul, knowing yes... someone did care deeply for her.

* * *

Meanwhile the next day in Jade Palace, Monkey, Mantis and Crane had already returned from their respective home and returned back to usual habitual training. Dare they admitted they were missing _the Dragon teacher_ , not just for his nimble skill in the kitchen, but also his more lenient, a free-range and easy going teaching curriculum. Since Po was absent from his usual post, to their dismay, the Masters were handed back into the former, more rigid, unforgiving and ruthless Grand Master's care, not that they had a choice. They bowed respectfully as the Grand Master made his entrance. Master Shifu greeted back his four exemplary warriors in the likewise manner.

"Before we started our chi training, I would like to underline certain thing. Put simply, chi is that which gives life. In terms of the body, Chi is that which differentiates a corpse from a live human being. The concept of chi also extends beyond the physical body, to the subtle energies that activate all human functions, including emotions and thought. All of us born with a different kind of live energy, there are five distinct categories : wood, fire, earth, water and metal... some of us will have more on one thing more than the other. And with training, a warrior may be able to manipulate their chi for combat purposes. There are things we can use to drive those energies, such as anger, rage, courage, determination, passion and love. And depend on how deep those emotions are, would be reflected in the power of the Chi itself." The grand master explicated, and soon appended, "...and most importantly - Chi is a limited source of energy... be vigilant and conscientious utilizing it, too little it won't do anything and too much it will kill you or your opponent. That's why proper training was crucial."

"So Monkey, what have you learned in your absent from the Jade Palace." He asked solemnly.

The simian bowed respectfully. "I've learned to manipulate Chi on a weapon." Moving forward, he balled his paw against his open palm giving his account to his Master.

"Care to demonstrate?" The old master requested while stroking his braided bread contemplatively.

Monkey grabbed a skinny katana from the weapons rack. Preparing himself, taking his mind into deep concentration and found his center, and within less than a minute, his hand which held the katana began to emit a pale gold aura. Others gaped in amazement as the radiating glow creeping from Monkey's palm onto the tip of his katana. He made a horizontal slashing motion on the adversary without physically making any contact. The other three warriors gasped to see the adversary had been cleanly cut in half, while the red panda nodding contentedly and a prideful smile touched his lips.

"Very well Monkey, now how about you Viper." Viper showed the rest of his comrades and Master Shifu, the iron shirt move that she'd demonstrated to Po and Tigress.

"That's an eye opener Viper, that technique is going to be very useful against many opponents." The grand master commented. And it comes Mantis' turn.

"I've learned Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. It was basically the same Chi based nerve attack, however pointing to five points near to the heart, and in fatality, caused the heart to explode. I perceived this technique as the last resort since we are fighting to defeat opponents, not to kill." Shifu nodded in agreement at Mantis explanation.

"Make sense. Again this is a useful skill to know. However, we couldn't try that technique on anyone. Now, Crane, it's your turn."

Flying atop his comrades, he requested for Master Shifu to cover his ear (which is hard, he had big ears!), and he clapped his wing. "Clap of Stillness." The diminutive master observed as he witnessed the other 3 masters froze in their awkward position, and within approximately five seconds, everything returned as normal.

"Did you just froze the time for a brief period?" Shifu enquired, the avian nodded in response.

"Those are very good techniques from all four of you, I am glad we can reap the benefit of the chi training, as suggested by Dragon Warrior."

And speaking of the devil, as soon as Shifu closed his sentence, they heard a creak on the training hall door. Two figure emerged.

"Tigress! Po... you guy are back!"

"Do you get Master Croc and Ox to sign your belly. Po?" Monkey joked. The panda just stifled a laugh as an answer.

"How's the party, Big guy?" Mantis hopped on Po's shoulder.

"Yes, it was awesome...! We were eating, talking, kung-fu-ing (is there such word?)...until we were expelled prematurely." His enthusiasm was replaced by a frown.

"Let me guess, was it because you wiped your mouth with the tablecloth?" Crane opened his voice. Everyone else snickered in the background.

"You managed to say the word kung fu with your belch?" guessed Mantis.

"What make all of you think I was that... unmannered?" The panda grunted.

"Shocking isn't it?...as if we needed to answer that question." Monkey was chortling madly.

"Tigress, did you... get any dates?" Monkey teased. Viper crackled on the background, reminding Tigress of the red dress she swapped.

"Tigress actually went with her date, Monkey." The snake reprimanded.

She groaned. "You had to spar with me the whole month. Sister. Oh yes... we did meet Mei Ling, she sent a warm hello to you, Crane." The avian nearly jumped a few feet at the mention of her name, his face was visibly flustered and a tint of blush was evidently blooming on his cheek. To Tigress' surprise, someone else was caught on the hook. Viper was undeniably jealous, even though she desperately tried to hide it, but being a more sensitive kind of girl, making false pretenses was a seemingly impossible task.

"Uhmm... it's been... awhile since the last time... I saw her...so...how is she?" Crane stammered.

"She still looks as affable and enthusiastic as she was decades ago," Tigress stated tonelessly, but risking to steal a glance to her serpent comrade accompanied with an inscrutable meaningful smirk. Realizing her charade was completely blown, at least by the tiger master, Viper averted her stare from her.

"Po and Tigress, debriefing during dinner time. Now, can everyone back for training. We have a lot of things to do." Authoritatively, Shifu broke down the commotion and took hold of the attention back into...well...training.

As all of them exchanging skill, Tigress nudged her serpent sister. "Viper, can I speak to you for a minute?" The green snake followed suit and stood a distance from the rest of their comrades who still absorbed watching the demonstration.

"That Chi fusion thing between me and Po,... could we... keep it a secret from the other?" Tigress requested with a tight smile, unarguably she didn't want Shifu accusing the panda of doing something raunchy with her. Although, anyone who knew Po by now, any form of lurid violation was off limit from on his own boundary. The panda had been nothing but discreet and respectable in his dealing with women. However suggestive chi-fusion might have looked, it was nothing than an act of professionalism in the name of either kung fu or completing a mission. But Tigress wasn't ready to have such heated conversation nor any form of wordy debacles with her adoptive father, so she much rather kept it a secret. At least for now.

"Sure Tigress. As long as you... keep my secret." The serpent winked consciously.

"...deal..."

* * *

The five warriors sat around the table, while the usual panda chef stood on his trading post that had been left for the past few days.

"Aw man... I can die of hunger now, just to smell that." The bug moaned, spending two weeks without Po's cooking definitely affect his mood.

"Shut it, if you wanted to help...you could help by being quiet." Viper smacked him, sending the bug rolling to other sides of the table.

"Ugh... women!" He muttered.

Shifu cleared his throat converging the attention of his student.

"Master..." They chorused in unison followed by the habitual respectful bow.

Po poured his soup into seven bowls, and skilfully place them in front of respective Masters. Without further commanding, all the hungry diners were noisily slurping broth from their bowl rather ravenously, and almost in a hurry as if someone would take it away.

"So... Po and Tigress. How was your trip to Master Ding's?" All the attention in the room shifted to the panda and tiger who gazed to each other in turn.

"It was... eventful." Tigress selected her words carefully. "We were assaulted three times, once on the way over, once at the banquet and the last one on the way back."

"What?" Viper raised her brow, Crane gaped with his beak loosened to the ground.

"Who were they?" Mantis perched closer to the panda in a growing rapt knowing what was happening. The panda instead, visibly dampened and turned his gaze to his feline comrade for more detailed accounts. He seemed to be more troubled than usual mirthful, chirpy self.

"We are not sure Master..." Tigress sighed, while she was an expert in concealing her real emotions, on this occasion - a tint of fear, puzzlement, was eminent on her stricken feature, her tail lashing uncontrollably. And the fact that they were after the Dragon Warrior didn't help to assuage her raw nerve to the least. She couldn't help it, after all being overly protective to her comrades, including Po, were a prominent part of her heroic feat. Disturbingly, someone reputable with strong influence and power was their enemies, providing they could have anyone ready at their disposal.

"They want us dead meat... first it was just archers, the second was four tigers and archers, the last one... it looks like they were sending the entire battalion," Po added, sounded more dejected than he usually was.

"They all wearing ninja costume, covered up and always ambushed at night, it's hard to know who they were... other than the group of trained tigers and canines." Tigress retorted, recounting how lucky they were to be alive and despite that murderous attempt. "And it's looked like they've been following us...they knew exactly where we were and where we are going."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace.

The pig was pacing up and down his office, strode rather impatiently, alternating glance between the door and the wooden floor. A faint, hesitant knock, echoed in the room, followed by diffident, terror-stricken voice.

"It's Hong Bei, may I come in My Lord?" The door creaked open. Finally, the messenger that he had been waiting for making his way to his chamber only to be greeted by his master malicious, murderous glare for keeping him waiting. The goose handed over the canister from his wing warily. His expression deflated by the second as he waited for his master vindictive verdict. The pig forcefully grabbed the canister and hastily read the message. Distasteful, lurid anger and disbelief erupted from his countenance.

"WHAT? all of them failed? I sent nearly a hundred sentries this week and none of them managed to kill or capture them? He slammed his balled fist indignantly, causing the messenger to jolt and reeled backward and cringed. "T-They are an a-avid kung fu m-master Mi-Lord. Not to mention they received some a-assistance." He cowered timidly.

"NONSENSE, I wanted them...dead or alive. Now send this letter to Lady Khan, she is in the Valley of Peace." The pig planted an intimidating glare and fiercely threw a scroll.

"MAKE HASTE!" He commanded.


	15. Chapter 15 : Mysterious Lady Khan

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

Now let's start more interesting stuff! Some of this you may notice already hinted in the previous chapter.

* * *

After such an eventful week, when things began to settle, and reality sank in, normality finally returned to the Jade Palace. Almost at its own accord, everyone stopped questioning the mysterious assault occurred just days prior.

"Master Tigress, there is a guest for you," Zheng announced. Meditating under The Peach Tree, Tigress lifted up her head in bafflement. So far most of the guest would be looking for the Grand Master or Dragon Warrior as they both were Jade Palace's point of contact for formal dealings.

"Do you know who is it exactly Zheng?" She enquired, stood up and dusting off her silk trousers. Not believing she would have a company, her mind swiftly shuffled through a collection of memories of any recent contacts she had made. Positively, she hadn't invited anyone lately, nor made close acquaintances worth of mention. Neither, she had any distant relatives elsewhere, and should it be a friend - it was more likely to be Po's friend or the rest of the four.

"N-no Master, the guest said he needed to meet you on something very important. He said you might know him once you see him." Zheng answered. Astounded and suspicious, Tigress furrowed her brow.

"Fine, I'll follow you to the gate." Tigress felt it is best to confront unknown visitor outside, just in case the situation turned turn ugly.

Zheng pushed the gate of the palace. Outside, stood a figure in dark cloak, a black tail peeking from his back. Tigress might have guessed it was a male feline from his stand and scent. Upon seeing her approaching, he quickly tugged his hood revealing himself and greeted his host respectfully.

"Master Tigress. I believe we met before." His deep husky voice smoothly tuned.

"Oh... Master Black Jade. Welcome to Jade Palace."

* * *

Black Jade stepped into the Hall of Warriors. He immediately greeted by the Grand Master of Jade Palace.

"Master, I am Black Jade. My pleasure to meet you." The large statured, blocky head, obsidian colored feline balled his fist against his palm and bent courteously. The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior had been summoned to gather in the Hall of Warrior.

"We'd been expecting your company, Master Jade," Shifu said solemnly. There was a faint collective gasped and dazed expression from many, even Black Jade himself felt rather surprised that the old Grand Master seemed to expect his company. The rest landed scrutinizing gaze on the unfamiliar black panther who stood with a pair of dark navy trousers, mentally bestowing dozen of questions about his business with the Jade Palace.

"I take it you know Master Tigress and Dragon Warrior. They've told me you made acquaintances in Master Ding Banquet?" Shifu offered a half smile while clasping his tiny hands.

"Rightfully so Grand Master."

"Here are the rest of my student, Master Viper, Master Monkey... Master Crane and... Master Mantis." The respective creature moved forward from a fully formed neat row, reciprocated the pleasantries solemnly. Meanwhile, the Dragon Warrior grinned openly like usual and perched casually on to his yin yang jade staff at the end of succession. Jade couldn't help but smile at such frivolous sight.

"So would you care to explain to us, why are you here." The Grand Master gestured the panther to come hither and the servants to be dismissed.

The others taking note of the panther muscular built, which visibly rippled on every muscle flexed the panther made.

Monkey groaned quietly. "Not another male! We have enough competition!" His voice was low and strained.

"And seems like he might be a badass kind of hero," Mantis whispered in gossipy volume, pointed out on the panther large scar running on his forearm to his wrist. Even Viper looked captivated.

"Guys, shut it!" Viper hissed but making sure Shifu couldn't hear her. _He might even be a new student!_ A spark of delight could be seen on her countenance. The panther might have an uncanny resemblance to the hero she read from her corny novels, transpiring fantasy to reality.

"I am working for the Empress Xiaxue as part of Imperial Intelligence Unit, I am here on a secret mission." His succinct statement caught the attention of his fellow Masters.

"Care to elaborate Master Jade?"

"Recently, the Empress Xiaxue herself alerted our unit upon an upcoming threat to her throne, to China. It comes from her highness own advisor, Lady Khan. Responding to the Empress request, the Imperial Intelligence had been keeping evidence that Lady Khan was plotting to plant someone else to take over the throne."

"I don't get it, what's her side of the deal in that?" Crane butted in.

"It's actually very simple, Master Crane. If she was sitting as the Empress, one had to do a great deal of sacrifice on a personal level. She might never actually be able to go out in public, enjoying simple life merriment like make friends, marrying without political entanglement, basically, as an Empress, your life was tied into certain rules, tradition and expectation."

"Isn't that ironic the highest person in power actually has been denied on her own freedom?" Mantis snickered sourly.

"...with greater power, comes greater responsibility. That's why Lady Khan never interested the face value of being the ruler, but she craves the power that comes with such position. She perceives it's dangerous to be an Empress, you constantly have to fear for your own safety, not enjoying much freedom, and you have to consider political repercussion in whatever things that you do. Even your private life would be under public scrutiny constantly, so she takes hold of imperial advisory position instead." The panther explicated, the rest absorbed in undivided concentration.

"But, as an advisor isn't your power restricted to the level of what being approved by the Emperor? He is the one that had a final say, right?" Po deduced.

"That's where the twist was. For the longest time, Lady Khan had been the Emperor and Empress of China's advisor more than five consecutive generation. Rumours circulated in the palace that she was a sorcerer and had consumed the elixir of immortality. And so far, she managed her way to make the current running Emperor or Empress adhere with her wishes and policy. She wasn't an avid fighter nor actually good conjurer, but she was a fluent persuader, feared for her wittiness, cunningness, an ingenuity which was why she could retain her position in the palace for so long." All the listener took a moment of respite to let the information sink in.

"Wait, let me get this right, so far from during my grandparents lifetime, ultimately, we'd been ruled by an evil woman that uses the royal family as her minion?" Crane furrowed his almost invisible brow (Jade wondered why he had to wear his straw hat indoor.)

"She was actually not as evil as you think. We had kept a lot of scroll regarding her dealings with a neighboring kingdom, and political alliances, and not many of them seem to be maliciously designed for her sole benefit. One obvious example was the dealing with Chang-an War, in which the rebellion conducted by Master Oogway and his comrade, Kai." Jade filled in.

"Lady Khan had something to do with that?" Po gawked in disbelief. Even Master Shifu was visibly dazzled, and later on wearing tartly look as his ear twitched erratically.

"We believe she was the one that plotting the strategy for the ambush, but we were never sure what exactly the confrontation was about since it's been a long way back."

"She must be quite a serious contender considering, without muscle power, she was capable of hurting Grand Master Oogway seriously," Tigress concluded, reminiscing the story whereby Kai had to carry Oogway for days looking for assistance for his injured friend.

"You have to remember that Master Oogway was a lot younger back then... and many be less experience." Master Shifu countered the statement.

"So, if you said... she was, under normal circumstances, quite a reasonable leader, why do you think that suddenly she had a change of heart? And why now?" Po crooked his head. Black Jade pursed his lips, paused to arrange his thought and words, before continuing on.

"A generation ago, Emperor Xiang ruled China. However, he had some disagreement with advisor Khan, the detail I do not know...might have been something personal...but it escalated into a serious internal skirmish. As a result, the Emperor threatened her impeachment and advisor Khan, retaliated by plotting against a power siege. And since she had no real desire for the throne, she was looking for the worthy candidate to be the next emperor. She saw a potential in Gongmen, a young Lord name Shen." A faint murmur followed suit. Who might have guessed that Lord Shen had dealings with someone in power high up to do a coup.

"Ah... we knew that Peacock!" Po shouted wryly.

"So Lady Khan befriending Lord Shen, made use the fact that he was bullied by royals and lord's circle of friends because he was born a little different... he was an albino peacock, somehow a lot of his acquaintances thought his feather color was an ailment and often bullied him. Lady Khan saw greatness in Shen, and promised him - she would help him to reign China someday. When Lord Shen got overly obsessive about the whole black and white warrior prophecy and plotted to commit a horrendous genocide to eliminate all pandas, Lady Khan lent him her army - which later on leading Lord Shen to be banished from Gongmen by his own parents. He vowed for vengeance. While in banishment, Lady Khan made sure Shen was taken care well, and preparing more army and fireworks manufacture as he requested."

"So even Lord Shen never knew her deep, inner motives was?" Viper was getting curious.

"I don't think so... as much as we gathered, he just wanted to put his vengeance on the treatment he received from his parents and friends. And then Lady Khan proposed to put his stake higher, not just to be the ruler of Gongmen, but a ruler of China." Jade stated plainly.

"That's kind of make sense... he could have been just taking his father's place as the Lord in Gongmen, that would be sufficient serve his vengeance." Shifu nodded contemplatively.

"Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace, Lady Khan kidnapped, poisoned and murder all the Emperor direct family systematically, in an attempt to create a power vacuum and to place Lord Shen when the time comes. Unpredictably, Lord Shen was killed, so she doesn't have a candidate as her minion to sit on the throne."

"That's why she came after me?" Po raised his brow, irked.

"Indisputably, you've been standing between her and her plan." Jade expounded. Po finally understood why those canines and tigers wanted him dead so earnestly. "...and the fact that you've eradicated Shen's entire army single-handedly made you to a top wanted list," Jade added. "The current Empress was Emperor's niece who was spared because she agreed to become her puppet.

She overheard Lady Khan planning to cease the autonomy of each province in China to form a tyrannical government, all strictly controlled from Imperial Palace, Empress Xiaxue disagreed with her decision. However, if she rebelled against Khan, she would kill her - that's certain as day. That's why she sent me here to ask for help, and to assist Dragon Warrior."

"So Master Black Jade, what's the plan?" Po enquired.

"This would be a mammoth task, we are dealing with a person that was in charge of China...facing her army would be impossible, she would have an unlimited number of soldiers and there was only seven of us," Shifu said apprehensively, pacing up and down the hall in aimless stride, occasionally fighting the urge to twitched his large ears or stroking his beard.

"I think we should confront her in private, or just with minimum sentries and put her out of our way first. And later on, should we need to deal with her army, at least they won't have a strong leader." Tigress suggested.

"I agree with Tigress, meanwhile, we need to wait for the news from the Intelligence in the Imperial City whether they knew Lady Khan's whereabouts," Jade replied.

"I will raise this issue with the Kung Fu Council, and see how many other Master could join us in this battle... thank you, everyone, for your attention. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

That afternoon, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis was sitting in the kitchen. While Tigress and Po were helping Black Jade to settle in the student barrack, and possibly showing him around the palace. Since the usual Dragon chef wasn't in his trading post, Viper had volunteered to do the honor.

"So Jade is a spy! Don't you think that's sounded really cool guys? I bet he knew a lot of secrets." Monkey stated rather resplendently, exchanging glances with Crane and Mantis.

"...and... probably his life much more interesting than Kung Fu Warrior, can you imagine, not just in a mission... but in _secret_ mission." Mantis chuckled in agreement. While Monkey expectantly nodded.

"I bet he was quite a badass kind of guy, I mean looked at his scar!... and that's just the visible one." The simian was praising openly, the other two comrades watched the golden langur excessively smitten attitude.

"Bet if Monkey were a girl, she would be all over him." Viper sent a scandalous grin, looking over her shoulder(does she have one?), while her tail grapple firmly on the ladle.

"He kind of reminded me a little of Tai Lung... I mean just the stature and the general look. Definitely not sarcastic and cocky like that spotty-butts. I reckon they are about the same size." Monkey commented absentmindedly.

"So he made acquaintances with Tigress and Po during the banquet?" Mantis directed his question to Viper, whom presumably had heard a lot more about the banquet from Tigress.

"That's what Tigress told me. He sat next to her." Viper replied nonchalantly.

"I bet 30 almond cookies the panther had a thing with our stripey comrade... who could resist Tigress in that red dress?" Mantis' voice pitched low, wagged his antenna playfully.

"...or maybe the other way around?" He chortled darkly.

"I couldn't imagine Tigress would be attracted to some rebel..." Crane shook his head, reminiscing his feline comrades was the most responsible, law abiding citizen of Jade Palace. "Can't imagine Tigress deliberately broke the rule."

"Yeah, but it would take some male to intimidate Tigress...and being a badass would just do the trick." Mantis raucously snickered.

"... I think she would think about it, she is a hardcore, strong-willed, domineering kind of female. She'll need someone that can raise above her,...tough, untamed and brave on a different level,... yet passionate, charismatic, captivating and determined - much like herself... Many males will feel threaten by Tigress, but a badass wouldn't... with a little arrogance and pridefulness, he would be able to put Tigress into submission and that's probably what she need." Viper blabbed relentlessly.

"...honestly, I don't think Jade is a badass... he was much too civil and polite. Even Mantis is less polite than him." Crane insisted insolently, hiding his gaze from the vindictive, resentful look of the insect.

"Tai Lung was civil, polite and he was very knowledgeable... might be more than us, remember Shifu told us he was very focused in his study, not just kung fu?" Monkey remarked, drumming his fingers on the table. None of the five had ever trained with Tai Lung, even Tigress was adopted after Tai Lung imprisonment. So none of them knew about the vengeful, ruthless snow leopard until their first confrontation on the Thread of Hope. However, the proof of his unsung, forgotten heroic legacy and his laborious and diligent nature were meticulously recorded in the archived room.

"Apparently his handwriting was better than Crane's calligraphy...have you seen it? Master Shifu still kept the scrolls in his bedroom." Mantis chortled reproachfully, impugned Crane in return. Crane rolled his eyes.

"... imagine guys...rugged handsomeness, dark skinned, squared jawed, strong-muscular built, and testosterone injected masculinity, a deep husky voice that would make Tigress innermost fiber shivered in compliance... probably a little wild and cheeky in bed." Viper sighed pensively.

"...I could imagine they'll be quite... intense..." Monkey grinned sacrilegiously.

"Viper, does... that... come... from...some of your lurid, sappy, romantic novels?" Crane made a fake repulsive gag.

"Don't think Tigress into sappy, mushy, stuff..." Monkey chimed in. "I'll eat Crane's hat if she did."

"...and not to mention, in damsel in distress scenario, who can outwit Tigress as the damsel if it were not someone stronger that she was? It would make her realized her feminine virtue, that she was still very much a woman, that sometimes needed man protection." Viper loudly breathed out, disregarding her comrades earlier remarks.

"Oh gosh...now, I can totally imagine Tai Lung could save Tigress..." Monkey face-palmed.

"Are you now saying Tigress would get hitched with someone like Tai Lung?" Crane was staring with critical, disapproving face.

"...he is dead buddy." Mantis deadpanned tartly.

"I said _like_ Tai Lung, not Tai Lung! You need to borrow Shifu's ear don't you?" Petulantly, Crane chided the bug.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Mantis muttered.

"I don't sleep on the bed!" The avian snarled obnoxiously.

"Guys...guys...Talking about which, I remember all major villains we met did flirt with Tigress... Remember our encounter on the bridge with Tai Lung? The way he stood and jeered at Tigress. And then Lord Shen, when we all tied up... he did provoke Tigress and she growled at him, and later on Kai... he taunted Tigress, and called her a _kitten_!" Monkey raised his pointer.

"You think bad boys had a taste for a girl like Tigress?" Mantis snorted knowingly. "Maybe we should arrange a matchmaking with some villain for her."

"Heavens... the thing we talk in the kitchen! I think I'll have a nightmare tonight." Crane sighed petulantly.

They heard a slight brush on the kitchen door as if someone were standing there - they all fell silent in anticipation, but no one came in. Mantis hastily peek through the keyhole.

"It's Po!" Mantis cringed, dropping his voice. Feeling rather guilty to spoil the mood of that exuberant bear, everyone aware how much their panda comrades felt about Tigress.

"Gosh... does he heard our conversation?" The frantic gleam in Viper's eyes, she turned to see Crane who just shrugged, while Monkey and Mantis shared a contrite, repentant look. But it was too late, the panda inched away from the door.

"...I hope he doesn't." Monkey watched the monochromatic form disappearing from the keyhole, leaving to the direction of the peach tree. "...and I hope he knew we are not serious." He berated himself.

"I think it's a bad idea to talk about this..." Mantis concluded, slightly incriminating himself.

"Let's just talk about our own love life, like... Viper, do you have a guy that you fancy?" Monkey nudged her, the pot nearly fell from her grasp. Viper turned around to give him wryly, threatening look. The golden langur cowered and squirmed. While Crane was immediately interested.

"I think I prefer to talk about Tigress..."

* * *

The panda sat down under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. On his hand was a bunch of unconsumed fruits, while there was nearly half a dozen other still stuck inside his mouth. He looked over the splendid spread of the night sky, studded with thousand diamonds, and glimmering faint lights from the casements of the village down below. He sighed pensively while trying to munch all the peach at once.

It's been a few days since Black Jade's arrival, and he'd been bunking with Mantis. The black panther was no threat to the Jade Palace occupants, as much as Po could gather, he was quite consistent and truthful about his mission and the reason why he was here. At a personal level, Jade - as he preferred everyone to call him, had a very warm personality. He could be serious at times, most likely due to the training of his job as a spy, but in general, he was jovial, friendly with a spark of craziness in him. In fact, Po liked him a lot.

Jade was willing to join the prank Mantis and Monkey pulled on Viper and Tigress the other day in the bathhouse. He couldn't believe that in such a short period of time, the panther had the nerve to face Tigress' fury. While the girls were enjoying the bath, Jade, Monkey, and Mantis pulled the plug out of the sinkhole and let the water drained slowly without them realizing. The aftermath wasn't pretty - but seemed like Jade had an even better nerve to harass the tiger than he was.

Dare he said, recently Tigress had been spending quite a little time with the panther. What made it hard, Po didn't see that Jade was intentionally following Tigress everywhere, but he was sure Jade kept a good eye on her. Jade did leave Tigress with Po alone, acknowledging sometimes the two wanted to spend time together, but Po did feel certain protectiveness he demonstrated towards his striped comrades. Was the panther romantically interested with Tigress? Who knew?! Tigress was an attractive young woman - and there was no denying. She was a pinnacle of grace and agility, a formidable warrior with unequivocally unique character. She was loyal, brave and kind in equal measure, alluded to her explosive, temperamental personality. Who could resist her?

Po tried process many feelings that began to well up with him. Was he jealous of Jade? may be... After all, he was a feline, a much worthy contender than he was. And as much as he could see it - he wasn't aggressive, commanding or temperamental like any other male feline he met. In fact, quite the opposite, Jade had a calm, chaste, coherent personality, much like himself, minus the clumsiness, panda appetite, and ability to make himself an absolute embarrassment - Jade was always cool and collected. All this disputation afflicted Po since he had absolutely no reason to hate the panther. In addition to that, Jade did try his best to befriend him. He asked Po to teach him how to cook and shared the load making breakfast so Po could sleep in for once. The panther also helped him cleaning the training hall so he could have slightly longer time seeing his dad. As if that were not enough, he even agreed to Po's challenge riding the coffee tray down the Thousands Steps.

In short, Jade was pretty much like him without the downside.

Even when Tigress wasn't interested in Jade, his thought trailed off to his comrades' conversation in the kitchen. It was true, Tigress need someone more masculine, protective, that bit of a rebellious soul, intense and more aggressive than he was. He was completely the opposite of those traits Viper was mentioning, and the more he pondered about it, the more he was afraid to admit how plausible it was. Probably he should never harbor feelings for her - Po won't be in such a state now. Wasting himself eating peaches, and wasting his time for being sad.

Almost god-sent, the very creature whom could console him, emerged out of nowhere.

"Hi, Po."

"Oh... Tigress..."


	16. Chapter 16 : A Revelation

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

I apologize, this chapter shorter than usual. Please R&R :-) Thanks!

* * *

The panda immediately dusted off his previous string of thoughts.

Po patted the ground next to him, gesturing the feline to sit.

"Anything you need from me?" His flicked his gaze scrupulously, his hand automatically offered her a peach, which she gladly received.

"No...I just, want to talk. It's been a weird week, and I've not talked to you for a while..." The tiger sat next to him, expressionless and rather distant look imprinted on her face.

"I know." Po sighed pensively, although there was a dozen of question arrowing his innermost curiosity that he was dying to ask, he wasn't sure where to start. For a while both of them sat in comfortable silence, gazing the skeletal limbs of the ancient tree swaying gently in the rhythm of autumn winds blowing, watching the vast constellation took shape and glittered like a diamonds against the dark sky.

"Po... why are you out here?" Her silky voice reminded Po to their journey in the boat towards Gongmen. It was the same exact question, with same exact execution.

"What do you mean? I often sat out here." He shrugged absently and taking another bite of the peach with his eyes fixated to the sky.

"Not at this kind of time... you couldn't sleep?" She pressed on for an answer, sensing something off-kilter afflicted the panda's mind.

"How about you?" He retaliated successfully, flicking his eyes over his shoulder observing her expression.

"Same here... I think taking a nap not a good idea. But doing double training with you and Jade really wore me off." She casually took a bite and started munching the fruit.

"Don't you think... Jade remind us of someone?" He finally took courage, steering the question to a certain direction and hoping for the best.

"...uhm... who do you mean?" Tigress artfully knotted her brow and took a glance of the panda next to her incredulously.

"Tai Lung...-"

"WHAT?!" She interjected furiously. Just the last name on earth that Tigress wanted to hear. She had to double take to make sure her hearing wasn't actually impaired.

"Really? apart from they are both feline... I don't see anything else." A look of pure indignation and unpleasantly surprised with the statement, especially coming from Po. Although unexpectedly, she managed not to sound as mortally offended on the mention of snow leopard's name, but her expression had said it all.

Po already prepared for the worst awakening of her blazing fury, but she took no physical action other than lashing her tail erratically.

"No no, I mean physical attributes and skills... general fighting skill." Po explicated, trying to recover from his mistakes, unfortunately, the words came one on the top of another.

"Yeah, there was ever a thought that crossed my mind that you and someone with those qualities were quite... suited together," Po stated. Her body jerked instantaneously in disbelief. She turned a stern, accusing glare to her friend. Po kicked himself, his narration obviously had rubbed the feline the wrong way, he wasn't thinking straight to begin with.

"Are you out of your mind, panda? You couldn't really mean that! You are saying me and someone like Tai Lung were made for each other?!" She reprimanded bitterly. The panda flinched, and shifted a little from where he sat fearing her abhorrence would transpire into a powerful punch.

"S-sorry, I overheard the four discussing about... you, in the kitchen last week. About how much Jade looked like Tai Lung." He mumbled, twiddling his nervous claw and avoiding his eyes meeting the feline whose deathly glare still fixated on his form, almost mentally ripping his clothes, deprecating him down to size.

She sighed heavily, curbing her potent irritation and annoyance, however withholding her negative sentiment to erupt. Po had never meant any harm, even when his words sounded obnoxiously distasteful.

"What exactly they were saying?"

"I mean, the four was saying... you would need a suitor very much _like_ Tai Lung, with his qualities, you are a warrior that fight with such a passion and dedication, untamed in battle, incredible agility, and precision. Both of you are colossal specimens of warriors, with magnificent force and strength in equal measure." The panda tried to raise optimism on the conversation with his list of blandishment, Tigress just listened skeptically to his utterance.

"A warrior is no hero without a heart and the right conscientious, Po." The feline modulated her voice to amiable tone, but still looking resentful, reassessing that her comrade's ulterior motives. Surely, the panda wasn't serious… was he?

"I mean, the good qualities..." He corrected, grinning sheepishly at the feline insolent facade.

The was a poignant silence in between them.

"Right, so the four was thinking Master of Thousand Scroll or someone with comparable skill, personality and aggressiveness will be my right suitor?" She scoffed lightly, still not believing she had this conversation. The panda thought about something to say, but after much thinking decided to keep his jaw shut.

"...they can say all the like. As much as Master of Thousand Scroll and Leader of Furious Five sounded like a match made by heavens... it wasn't, and I know it won't." She huffed and crossed her arm defiantly in front of her chest. The panda responded by looking at her in mute appeal.

"Believe me, Po, it's a wise thing I never end up with someone with a similar disposition as mine. While I am all that you say good in me, don't forget I had a vehement temper, full of distrust and filled with pride - this somehow had fuelled me to be the warrior that I am, but also the mark of my weaknesses. " She expounded, and quickly appended,"...and I could see that in Tai Lung….., all the reason why he turned evil, could well be cultivated in me. And that difference was because, technically - he was a better, more talented warrior I am, and that's why his arrogance gets a better of him, his mind filled with delusional grandeur and ultimately causing his downfall. In that sense - I am blessed to not be as legendary as he was, because I couldn't have handled the amount of expectation I put myself into."

The panda disgested her sentence before concluding. "You hate him so much don't you?" He prompted absently.

"I am sure you know the answer..." She replied in cryptic format, hugging her knee and swept her analytical gaze to the village underneath.

She knew the snow leopard had committed a mortal mistake, inexcusable... and fatal blunder. It was a lucky escape that Master Oogway had requested him to be bounded in Chor-Gum instead of sending him to meet his end. But instead of repentance, on the second available chance he bestowed - he tried to commit the same murder. Twice.

But was she any better, more noble, pious and honorable than his adopted brother? Both of them trained for the same thing... earning the Dragon Scroll. And both of them had taken the privilege seriously… in fact too seriously, with the utter most dedication to strive for nothing but the best. Her adopted brother wasn't always evil, in fact, his legacy of living such an exemplary life of a warrior, that sacrifice himself on the betterment and safety of other, was left all over Jade Palace - as a silence proof of what kind of person he once was ; selfless and benevolent. His one action at a moment of weakness, driven by a morbid obsession to earn the secret of limitless power, had caused him to stumble, and wiped all of his lifelong legacy, his good deeds, that he had accumulated for years and years.

But was it fair to say that even a noble warrior like herself was free from such dark, unscrupulous secret? She was scared to admit. But here was her chance to say something that had been hidden in years.

"The truth is, I wasn't always as good as you think Po. I did have a dark side too..." She was stunned in thoughtfulness, with a hint of fear and contrition. After nearly befriending the panda for a decade, she finally was ready to tell him her darkest secret. "Do you remember, I told you I was locked inside a room in Bao Gu?..." She closed her eyes, reciting the turbulent part of her life."That wasn't merely because I had monstrous and uncontrollable strength." she let a soft resigning sigh.

"That's because I came so close to nearly killed someone... intentionally. If it were not because a few of the caretaker, I would leave a murderous, dark legacy behind me." She tried to smile broadly, in an attempt to conceal a defeat.

"But people do change Tigress, I did... you did, even I am sure when Tai Lung, Lord Shen or Kai were given the right nurturing opportunity, they would all turn around. For the better..." Tigress could only stare at him with arm crossed rather defiantly over her chest, and wondering where on earth Po incurably positive mindset came from. He was the true hero, with unbridled enthusiasm and boundless optimism, always looked for good in others. In his eyes, there was always hope instilled in even cruelest, abominable villains on earth. He would have a room for forgiveness.

"I would believe it if I had seen the proof, Po." She still tried to reprimand pessimistically. Po wasn't even sure where the conversation was heading now, but he didn't care, as long as those anger and resentment had gone somewhere.

"But as you have said, me and Tai Lung so alike, sometimes I do wonder whether given same time and circumstances, would I turn evil? I am sure the villager often wondered the same thing." The panda placed his furry paw on her back, and mechanically rubbed her soft fur.

"Tigress...You are not Tai Lung..." He said with the gentlest voice. "... besides being a sibling doesn't mean you'll be the same as the other. You are who you chose to be." Undeniably, his words made her heart swell, Po always knew the right thing to say, and she founded all her worry melt away.

"So what your point about me and Tai Lung and the suitor that the four was talking about?" She turned back into their first conversation.

"They were talking about Jade, how much he was like Tai Lung outwardly, and possibly the kind of men you would find….erm…. attractive." He said with genuine reluctance. Tigress was deep in thought for a moment.

"Well, if you think of rough handsomeness, alluring aura, being suave and sophisticated in all mannerism - that's not the checklist of my type of suitor." She smiled lopsidedly.

"Why so?"

"Because winning my heart wasn't a prize of some sort of kung fu competition, whereby you are judged by your ability to batter senseless out of your opponents." She expanded, with matter-of-factly tone, and continued,"...It's a matter of winning my respect, trust, and honor. Because if so, yes that spotty-butts may win my heart any day, but if you asked me whether he would ever win my respect? I think I respect Shifu's ears more than him." Both chuckled. Truthfully, her last words inhaled the panda a new hope that he indeed.

Tigress wasn't a woman that easily wooed with outward appearance, eloquent dressy words, nor fancy speech. She wanted someone to show her, proof to her, the respect and honor materialized in real action and deeds, and Po knew he was capable of doing just that.

"Po, tell me honestly, why did you ask me?" She turned to him, giving a serious look.

"Ermm... I wanna know, what do you think about Jade?" Visibly nervous, he squirmed in his seat and tried to calm his nerve by taking another bite of the peaches.

Tigress snickered finally understood where the panda was getting at, "You saw me and him a lot didn't you?"

"... I am sorry, I don't mean to..-"

"Don't be... it's just, I met Jade before...he was in...my vision. I saw him as a cub. His father was imprisoned for treachery that he didn't commit. Your father was the herbalist sent by the Kung Fu Council to nurse him. Jade told me that he ended up being executed. I just feel..., I need to comfort him a little bit since I met his father. That's all to it, but I am sorry if that made you felt slightly abandoned as a friend."

"That's quite sad... wait, you said my dad helped his dad?" The panda resigned all his suspicion, somehow he was mildly relieved with her explanation.

"Yes, your father took me when we visited Jade's father." She stated plainly, remembering her visit to the jail in Gongmen.

"I do wonder why Master Oogway introduced you to Jade even then... " She shrugged. "Well.. that wise tortoise does full of wonder. But anyway...there is no accident. We might find out sooner or later."

Unknown to both of them, Black Jade was right a stone throw from where they sat, listening intently on their conversation.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jade saw the panda sat down at his usual favorite place. It was their off day, since the Grand Master was out to meet the Kung Fu Council to discuss the threat to the country at hand. And tomorrow Po would be in charge with their usual training. Next to him was a stack of scrolls and a few peaches.

"Hi, Master Po?" A deep masculine voice from behind him took him back from his reverie. Po turned around, a lot of peaches still stuck inside his mouth. His cheek bulging defiantly, while his paw was clutching to a scroll.

"Wo wi... uh-hum, wo weed wif fomowity." The panda mumbled incomprehensibly, hustling to utter the right words in between the fruits. The panther in front of him threw a quizzical, amused look as the panda battling his own tongue.

"...Pardon?" He stifled his laugh but giving the panda time to push the peaches into his throat.

The panda swallowed hard.

"No need with formality... just called me Po." His hand in autopilot mode, offering Jade a peach.

"I know, you've told me that dozen of time... I think it's my training, it's somehow ingrained in me that I had to put formal salutation." He said while thanking Po for the peach.

"So... you are looking for me, buddy?" Po tried to second guess the topics, may be about their recent enemy? may be about his secret mission?

"Po, is it okay to talk some... rather private stuff?" Po was taken aback and raised his brow. Suddenly he felt his tummy churned.

"It's my job to find out hidden adversaries, kept informed about events and people, but I had to discern my inquisitive urge, but I am sorry... last night I was in the wrong place and time... and I overheard you and Tigress," Jade admitting his accidental eavesdropping action last night, leaving the bear raised brows now furrowed in a deep knot.

"Sure... what do you want to talk about?"

"... there is something..., that I've not tell anyone yet, but you have to promise me to keep this for yourself for now. I think you deserve to know."

* * *

Po was clearly agitated and troubled. He couldn't close his eyelids, let alone commanding himself to slip into dreamland. The last conversation with Jade really disturbed him to his inner soul. He knew he'd done the right thing, but it was long ago... he hardly ever thought about the repercussion, and clearly what Jade had revealed to him was by far - the most unlikely scenario he could ever think of.

And now, the twist of fate had made an unexpected turn. _But there is no accident._

H could only anticipate how angry Tigress would be. Among all of the people he concerned about, the striped feline probably would be the one that hurt the most. But he couldn't reveal anything just yet, no... especially to Tigress.

 _Darn... I can't even take a nap._ He mumbled to himself.

As he was meddling with his own predicament, he heard Black Jade yelling.

"EVERYONE!... anyone, have you seen Tigress?" Jade burst out of nowhere, his breathing was labored, fear, terrified look implanted on his face. In his paw clutched tightly a golden canister. Mantis, Monkey, and Crane were quickly made their presence and came out from their respective room.

"What happened Jade?" Mantis perched himself on the panther's shoulder, clearly bewildered at the panther unusual behavior.

"...this, from Silver Moonstone, my colleague in Imperial Intelligence. He just informed me... Lady Khan... is in Valley of Peace." Jade showed them the scroll from the canister he carried. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if it would help him to calm his nerve.

"WHAT?" Po felt his heart nearly stopped right there and then.

"Now... where is Tigress... she should _never_ be left alone." The panther raised his glance, looking at the three and Po in turned, begging for answer.

"Jade, relax... she can take care of herself," Crane stated simply, everyone else except Po giving an agreeable nod on Crane's statement.

"No... she can't... Lady Khan is after her! You don't know what she was capable of doing." He sighed dejectedly, regretting the fact he had reserved the crucial information to himself and Dragon Warrior.

The panther exhaled deeply. "Tigress is a daughter of Lady Jia,... the emperor's third wife... "

"...you...you are not serious aren't you?" The three warriors gaped. While Po seemed to be deep in thought.

"...She wanted all the Emperor's heir captured or dead, we shouldn't waste much time. Where Tigress was last seen?"

"She is out doing errands with Viper." Monkey replied.

"Ok... everyone, let's go and find her before Khan does." Jade snapped his finger briskly. With that, all of them perform the search.

* * *

After a few hours looking fruitlessly, they all gathered back in the kitchen, and fortunately, enough Viper was there.

"Viper... where is Tigress?" An obsidian, restless, large figure pounced into the kitchen. Viper was just making herself a cup of tea after her venture down the village.

"I thought she already returned back? She told me she returned first because I wanted to see some jewelry." The female serpent obviously wasn't on the same page with others at the moment. Clearly bemused as witnessing a frantic and fearful look in each of his comrades, especially Jade, whom notoriously known for keeping his nerve tied and a master in keeping level-headed composure.

"What happened Jade?" She darted her gaze at her comrades in turn.

"...I think someone kidnapped her. Lady Khan is in Valley of Peace, I just received the news from the headquarter." Jade sighed berating himself. After years of training, how could he not read her cunning attempt to kidnap Tigress herself? Although it was hard for Khan to identify the tigress without foreknowledge on her appearance, name, origin, but he truly had underestimated her dexterity in digging such information, most likely from the most unlikely source.

"Oh no!" Viper was looking distraught, her smile quickly exchanged into a scowl.

"That's ok Viper... we all don't know Lady Khan is here."

"So what's the plan?" Monkey peered towards the panther, who was genuinely flustered.

"How does she looked like? probably we could search for Lady Khan?" Mantis suggested. But Jade shook his head. "...outside the palace she'll disguise into anything from geese, pigs, anything really..."

"Where they possibly heading to?" Po opened up his voice.

"Most likely Imperial City, but we couldn't go at once... they might already set a trap knowing we'll follow suit."

* * *

A few moments ago.

Tigress walked in the direction of the Palace. She was just done doing errands with Viper. After Master Ding's Banquet, Tigress hadn't come down the village at all, and neither was Viper. It's no wonder that her female comrade wanted to spend sometimes to browse jewelry and headdress at Ms. Chu shop. Tigress decided not to join her serpent friend in her womanly pursuit, knowing she would probably irritate the snake with her endless rant about worthless ornamentation, and vanity in outward appearance.

She contemplated what she would do next. She heard her stomach growling, giving her a mere suggestion. _Maybe going to the Ping to grab one bowl of that spicy secret ingredient soup before heading back to the Palace._

But she could feel the looming presence of a figure, under the shadow that cloaked the path behind her. But all she could hear was constant muttering, chatting of the villagers from the market square a short distant away. But something, something was quite alive was watching her with ill intent, was here to steal a moment to launch an ambush.

Suddenly a familiar form appeared from the aisle in front of her, she resigned in relief... it was Po. The panda was looking up and down for something, or someone. Tigress approached him.

"Po?" She placed her paw on his shoulder, he turned his back.

 _Wait, you are not him!_ Tigress mind screamed, but it was too late. She felt a small piercing object on her neck, and everything gradually went slow, and blurry. Until it was completely dark.

* * *

"Lady Khan, we've got her."

"Excellent work everyone!"


	17. Chapter 17 : Kidnapped

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly, the effect of the poison wore off, Tigress's mind slipped gradually back into consciousness. Everything was still black even though she had opened her eyes. She couldn't move her limbs, the cold, suspending, metal manacles bound her wrists and her ankles. The group of canines had confined her arms and her legs and placed a blindfold over her eyes. She could smell their presence. Instinctively, she huddled herself, finding the gap to break free. Her slight movement caused rattling, clanking sound of the chain rubbing on the wooden floor and hitting a much larger metal structure, not loud, but enough for her to judge that she wasn't just being restrained, but also put inside a cage.

"Be careful with her!" The commanding sound spoke authoritatively. "Lady Khan wanted the tigress perfect, no cuts, bruise or dent whatsoever. She'll need it." She could hear faint cry of a person barking random command outside, Tigress abstained further movement, she quietly laid in respite, intently listening to the dialogue outside. Tigress chuckled inwardly in a rather sinister way. _As if I didn't have enough scar to carve my own bedroom wall_. And then Tigress heard a familiar voice.

"Lord Chin, well done for capturing our prime target... " A silky voice uttered a prideful compliment. "Now, we must part ways here, I need to settle something with our Mongolian allies, I trusted her under your care. I'll be back in a couple of days time to discuss what we'll do with her."

 _Good heavens... it's Lu._ That's her voice!. Her mind digressed to the female panda Po was dating about a month ago. Tigress stitched more fact into the mixture. It made sense now that Lu tried to poison Po, but why she wanted to kiss him? and what about the stone Viper mentioned hanging on her neck?

"Yes, Mi-Lady." Tigress heard a response. "But why do we still need her alive? can't we... just put an end to this promptly to avoid further implication?"

"At the moment we still need her as a bait to lure...the Dragon Warrior." She heard Lu answered, and chuckled in pure impiety."And then…. her mortal body shall be mine."

"As you pleased, Lady Khan..." The other voice retorted resolutely.

Tigress' felt tensing up, a firm apprehension crept her body. So... Lu was Khan in disguise, Po was in mortal danger! - Jade wasn't lying when he said that woman needed to be feared for her dexterity, slick planning, and cunningness. She'd been in Valley of Peace all this while, probably gathering all necessary clue and looking for the perfect timing to kill the Dragon Warrior. But, the conversation she heard suggesting that she was their subject of interest, whatever that meant. Tigress kicking herself for being so gullible and fell into her trap. Of course, Khan was pretending to be a male panda and drugged her when the opportunity presented itself. Khan just outwitted her.

Tigress decided to lay quietly and followed suit.

After a good one day which felt like years to Tigress, they'd arrived at their destination. She heard when a heavy gate creaked as it joints opened up, a lot of hustling murmur as the background, with occasional pleasantries 'Welcome back My Lord' was uttered sporadically.

They took her into a cell, since she was blindfolded she couldn't see anything, but with scanning the chi of her surrounding she could feel there was another four creature that escorted her. She fell as one of the guards pushed her inside the cell, however with not with forceful, bruising raps. She was still bounded, so she couldn't fight back. And after most of those creature left, she felt a presence of someone else.

"Open her blindfold" the voice commanded.

A tiger guard opened up her blindfold forcefully. Stood in front of her a stocky, corpulent figure of a pig. He was wearing a gold robe, with intricate detailing, a darker color sash, along braided cue (Chinese hair style) sticking behind his circular black cap atop his head.

"So... you are Master Tigress, from Jade Palace..." He chuckled insolently. "Welcome.. to my humble abode,... The Imperial Palace underground jail."

"What do you want from me and my friends?" Tigress growled back. The pigs just smiled sardonically.

"Oh, where is your manner? no greeting back?... fine, I am Lord Chin, Lady Khan right hand man, my pleasure and honor to meet you." He grinned, both brightly and deviously.

"Answer me... what do you want?!" Her patience was by the tip, she felt like biting the pig's head off. His pretentious act of politeness, pompous mannerism, and fabricated friendliness really rubbed her nerve the wrong way.

"Do you have last wish before you die?" He reciprocated her question, placing one of his hoofs on her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth!" Tigress hissed, moving away, objecting strenuously from the physical contact. "Why Lady Khan wanted me here?"

"Oh, don't you know?" He shook his head in sinister fashion. "...I'll let you know since that's your death wish."

"Who is she, and what she want from Dragon Warrior, from us!"

The pig laughed hard. "Very well. Okay, and just for your info kitten, Lady Khan is not necessarily after the Dragon Warrior, yes she wanted him dead - that just about time since he became annoying and irritating with his continuous meddling with her plan. But... " The pig moved closer, placed his hoof on Tigress's chin, moved her face to lock with his gaze.

"...ultimately, it's... _you_... that she is after." His voice was low and gradually fainted into a whisper. Tigress eyes widen, surprised, baffled at the same time. The pig undeniably amused observing her change of expression. He chuckled darkly, his laughed echoed through the walls of the prison corridor.

"That's because... you are... still the heir to the throne. And...your body was better than your mother, younger anyway." With that he smiled, in rather sinister fashion, waiting for Tigress' response.

 _My mother? probably she put an end to her? Who is my mother anyway?_

"Evil demons...!" Tigress hissed.

"Hold that thought child, Lady Khan wasn't all evil." His expression was suddenly sullen and serious. "She actually took me, I was orphaned during a war and she took me under her care. Isn't that a true, gentle, respectable Lord would do? If it were not because stupid Xiang broke her heart. Ungrateful, selfish man, a moron... blinded by the outward appearance by that simpleton Jia." The pig blabbed scornfully, facts Tigress didn't quite comprehend. Was Khan being mistreated? betrayed by someone she cared? Was the woman called Jia related to her? A wave of sympathy washed over her. The story about Khan atrocities probably rooted somewhere deeper, more plausible than she indignantly had accused.

And he left Tigress alone in the cell.

In the silence and darkness she sat there alone, more subdued and pensive than her usual self, even procrastinating her plan to escape, instead, rethinking all the matter at hand, was it true whatever Lord Chin (the pig) said, she had a royal blood? Why Khan hated Emperor Xiang with such a passion that she prepared to obliterate his family to its root. After more than two decades closing the book of her past, leaving the unanswered question and be at peace, the last thing Tigress wanted was to have her past probed and dug up again. She didn't even dare to think the repercussion of such revelation personally and politically.

Suddenly, she was alerted when the main access door to the corridor made a slight creaking sound. Two men in cloaks approached her stealthily, Tigress hardly even heard his footsteps. One of them lowered himself, Tigress gasped, she recognized the panther. But before her vocal chord strum, the panther's paw landed on her maw and signaled her to stay silent. Tigress noticed he was wearing gloves to avoid anyone noticing paw print. The other tiger, which appeared to be a Siberian tiger, then produced a strange looking key from his pocket and immediately opened the jail door, and so was her leg and her arm.

It was quite clear the panther was the one that driving her rescue mission, he confidently exchanged wordless notion with his colleague. They both executed their sequence of plan seamlessly, almost like being rehearsed hundreds of time.

Just when Tigress about to say thank you, the panther silenced her again, this time, holding his finger in front of his maw. The Siberian tiger locked himself on Tigress's previous manacles, while the panther took 2 shift-stone from his pocket, handing it over to Tigress and one to his comrade. Tigress threw a quizzical look to the panther, who just smiled meaningfully and gesture to watch the Siberian tiger. The tiger immediately disappeared and took the form of Tigress, complete with her outfit.

Finally, Tigress understood, they were swapping place, so the panther could assist her to safety unnoticed. The panther then took a piece of paper from his pocket and showed a very terse, roughly scrawled note, "be a palace guard". And he pointed at the shift-stone and to Tigress, and motioning her to look at his outfit. She nodded as a sign she understood what he meant, and concentrated as the change began to shape. Both of them prowled out of the corridor. After passing through the main door, Tigress saw more and more rhinos and tigers guard in every corner of the jail. But none of them seems to be bothered, as they bore the guard's emblem and dressed like the palace guard themselves. Finally, they arrived outside the underground jail, whereby the panther pulled her into the servant quarter.

"Now we can speak here." He opened up, scanning stealthily on their surrounding.

"Thank you for saving me," Tigress whispered, keeping her pace walking side by side the panther. "But how about your friend?"

"Don't worry, I'll come back for him in due time, he worked as intelligence for nearly a decade, he knew how to take care of himself. Now we need to take you to a safe place."

"Lord Chin did tell me the story about lady Khan, was is true that I am... "

The panther quickly turned to her and interjected. "Yes... I presume Jade have not told you?"

Tigress shook her head slowly.

"I think he tried to avoid the subject so he could protect you easily. However, none of us aware Lady Khan was in Valley of Peace... until a few days ago." He explained.

"I overheard their conversation, Lady Khan is heading to Mongolia for a couple of days. So... how can I be, the heir to the throne? I don't get it." Tigress added.

"I see... meanwhile, we sent a message to Jade, and I'll take you back to... Valley of Peace, best before Lady Khan returned here to find you are gone. I'll tell you later about your heritage, now let's get going." He hesitated a little on the mentioned of the valley, which not going unnoticed by Tigress, but she brushed it off quickly.

Both of them walked out of the palace, still disguised as the palace guard. Tigress could see the place was heavily guard, regardless Moonstone reassurance there were plenty of intelligence around, the place was heavily fortified with soldiers, mostly tigers, almost impenetrable from outside without insider knowledge. It's hard to differentiate between friend and foe, Moonstone stressed out that they need to keep a low profile as possible.

After they left the last part of the guarded gate, they were officially outside. Moonstone nonchalantly handed a cloak to Tigress. She wore it, and the two walked in silence.

"Where are we going?" Her crimson eyes gazed at the obsidian figure next to her. A closed, serious look on his appearance made it impossible to know what was he thinking.

"To Xiongsen, a tiger village." His red orbs fixated to the path in front of them, making a quick purposeful stride, Tigress wasn't even understood why they are in such a hurry.

"Is there where you lived?" Moonstone hummed an agreement, but his gesture signaling he preferred their conversation left to the minimum. And instead, he made a brisk move on all four, that Tigress had to concentrate not to lose him along the intricate aisle and crossroads.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Jade Palace, it's dawned upon everyone that Tigress really had been kidnapped. It's nearly midnight, and there was still no sign of her. And the fact that Shifu wasn't around, just added to the tension to the atmosphere. They sat around the kitchen table, everyone was silent, encumbered in their own thoughts. Even Po who usually injected the power of laughter with his boundless enthusiasm, his atrocious silly antics, and terribly sense of mannerism, remained rather civilized and made no attempt to cheer anyone.

"Jade, why didn't you tell us the first place whom Tigress was?" Crane opened up the discussion, trying not to sound accusing, but his stricken feature was giving away what lurking underneath.

"I am sorry... I should have said that. Lady Jia was the last and the youngest of Emperor's wife, during the time Lady Khan attempt to eliminate his family, with the help of Imperial Intelligence, Lady Jia made her escape. Later on she hid in Valley of Peace, however, Khan didn't know she was pregnant by then." Jade paused, retelling something that was close and personal to him wasn't easy... but all eyes were on him, he had to retain his composure.

"Lady Khan actually came to Valley of Peace to tie the loose end herself, but thankfully Lady Jia had foreseen her coming and hid elsewhere. After she gave birth, the Imperial Intelligence made an appeal for her to give her cub for adoption, to ensure her safety and protect her identity. I guess Tigress constant public appearance as part of Furious Five and Dragon Warrior did raise Khan's suspicion, especially after the battle in Gongmen." Jade admitted, admonishing himself for such a crude, unwise and possibly fatal decision. He could only wish for the best now.

But who could blame Jade? Throughout all this he was faithfully aiding the five and Dragon warrior in daily chores in protecting the valley, and secretly watching Tigress's back, even not as intense as he should have been, he was well aware the striped feline needed her own space and more than capable to take care of herself, besides she would object to be protected like a fragile china. He might have made some poor judgment, but anyone once in awhile did stumble.

"I bet your mission wasn't just what you've said in front of Shifu, doesn't it? Your mission here was to protect Tigress. I can understand it is a top secret...you couldn't just tell anyone." Viper injected her understanding tone.

"No wonder you tailing her around so much, I initially thought you were attracted to her." Mantis snapped his finger at the moment of eureka.

"...and I nearly had to eat Crane's hat." Monkey joked, attempting to lift the air a little.

"... wait, she is technically my sister. Lady Jia married my father later on. My biological mother died during childbirth." Jade explained. "It's my father undying wish for me to take care of Tigress." Coherent gasped reverberated again, while a creaking sound could be heard as Crane beak fell opened.

"I think you need to oil those joints..." Jade playfully pushed the avian's beak back to its position.

"...you would never stop surprising us don't you?" Monkey scratched his head that was not itchy.

"So what happened to your father... and Lady Jia?" Po asked gingerly.

"My father... he was constantly in and out of jail, falsely accused of treason, I am sure Khan had her hand in this. The Kung Fu Council defended his innocence, however after months, at the end... the court had granted his execution." He said flatly, however Po noticed his ruby eyes glistened with unshed tears that he fought to hide. "As for Lady Jia, I couldn't tell anyone anything yet... it would be too dangerous. Lady Khan could capture and torture you to get such information."

Po recalled his conversation with Tigress the night before, about his panda dad, a herbalist that nursing a prisoner in Gongmen - who was Jade's father. Everything now linked together, but he decided not to mentioned it as yet.

"So what now?" Viper darted her glance to each of the sullen looking comrades and lastly to Jade. He was exhaling slowly in and out to keep letting personal concern color his true judgment over the circumstances.

"Anything else we need to know that you haven't told us?" Mantis chided rather sarcastically, but unexpectedly, the panther was unfazed, brushed off the sentiment on the question and remained focused on the situation at hand.

"I am being professional here. There are things that I have not revealed, but in time you'll find out." He smiled rather mysteriously. "So, do you remember anyone in the valley that's fairly new..." Jade broadly diverged the question to everyone. A few shrug and shook of heads were noticed.

Viper gasped on the sudden recollection. "Po... do you remember Lu? that panda girl you dated?" Monkey and Crane shifted their attention, they recognized the name of the female panda with goose mother who just moved to the valley a month ago.

"What's about her?" Po raised his brows quizzically.

"I spied on your date remember? and she tried to poison you... and at the end try to kiss you. Very weird behavior." She concluded, the panda's mood visibly dampened. "Uh...yeah."

"If Lu were Lady Khan in disguise, it makes sense she tried to poison you, Dragon Warrior..." Golden orbs gazing with concern at the panda, who now worn a disturbed look.

"How about the kiss..." Viper's curiosity sparked up. "I did lunge at him so Lu didn't kiss him, but I notice a stone... she seemed to touch it intentionally coherent with her attempt to kiss Po."

"That's a lucky escape panda, Khan wanted to get your body..." Jade poked his claw, pointing at Po's chest.

"Huh?" Everyone was frozen on the spot. Po gave Jade a twisted look.

"The stone was Zhou Deng Soul Gem (**), it's more powerful than shift-stone, it's separate soul and body and perform permanent a swap." He went on. "Do remember I told you she lived from generation to another? although her spirit was immortal, her body wasn't."

"So... she wanted the body of the Dragon Warrior so that she could kill or kidnap Tigress with ease?" Viper concluded.

"Maybe... who knows what Khan is plotting nowadays. Posing as Po will probably benefit her to certain extend." Jade shrugged."Nonetheless, that's a close call...you've done the right thing Viper."

* * *

I watched the SECRET OF SCROLL one more time yesterday, just realize Mr. Ping mentioned 5 occupations, and Po only wrote 4 : Cleaner, Doctor, Dancer, and Comedian. The one he didn't write as 'Emperor' Wondering whether Dreamworks hinting something to us? Was Tigress a royal? I think the idea of Po as a son of a commoner and her as a royal fitted the whole opposite attract that DW has been plotting between the two. But hey ho, I don't care who her parents were, I am just desperate to know who were they, hopefully in KFP4.

**The Zhou Deng Soul Gem was a gem that allows the user to switch bodies with whoever they chose. The gem is red in color with a gold detailed frame and glows a pinkish red light when used. It was first shown in the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode "Shifu's Ex" when Mei Ling used it to switch bodies with Shifu.

My other complete work :

Panda Friend : s/11976931/1/Panda-Friend

My father : s/12006255/1/My-Father

Moving Out : s/11973064/1/Moving-Out

One shot drabble collection : s/11975907/12/I-Believe-in-You-and-Me


	18. Chapter 18 : The Unexpected Meeting

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

Would love to hear if you had some opinion on how the story would turn.

* * *

Finally, they arrived, Xiongsen, the tiger village was perched down on the hillside. The sun was setting against the backdrop of magnificent Imperial City, the twilight of soft glowing ember from lanterns and fiery torches emitted a golden aura, the delineation of the various pagoda, shrines, the lavish magistrates, and opulently embellished forbidden city towering elegantly in such a distance. She saw steam wafted from various building's chimney, indicating the capital never really sleep. The view was nothing but familiar in contrast to tranquility and much more traditional sight of Valley of Peace, laid quietly in between rugged mountains, thin fog slipped in between its range, and bathed in dramatic golden sunlight. Tigress sighed as she tried to cultivate her appreciation on such grandiose yet unusual sight, it dawned upon her how far she was from home.

As the panther dampened his running pace, Tigress had a brief chance to observe her surrounding. Much to her amazement, and lived up to its name, there were tigers, in all sort of format, size, pattern, took domicile in this place. But after living such long time without the companion of her kind, this kind of situation felt rather... overwhelming. Tigress could only relate how Po felt when he arrived in Secret Panda Village. Probably here, too, she could find her roots? learning about her kind? Well, she could start by asking not-so-friendly black figure who cruised purposefully, leading the way. She recounted how many times the panther smiled once the entire afternoon, the rest was between serious, uppity and patronizing look.

"How long have you been here?" Tigress turned to the silent frame next to her, in an attempt to converse with him.

"Not too long." He replied rather shortly.

"Are you... Jade's brother?"

"You can say that..." Continuing his stride without even looking.

"I knew your father... Black Arrow...-," As soon as she attempted to establish some mental connection, as soon as it was extinguished.

"I am Jade's brother in arms, only a few years ago, so... I had never met his father." His words were precise and biting, there was a slight harshness in his tone.

"So, how about your own parents?" Tigress stubbornly pressed on.

"I don't have one,... I used to have a father, who disowned me." He snapped, a low unpleasant vibration escaped from his throat. His expression was between annoyed and aggravated, Tigress berating herself, maybe she hadn't read the situation well? She bit her lip.

"I am sorry to hear that." Tigress quickly apologize. She put as much sincerity on her voice, she could relate how to be orphaned felt like.

Tigress watched the enigmatic expression of the panther, almost hinting he didn't want Tigress to meddle his personal life. Unlike Po, reading people expression, listening to their tone, observing body posture, deducing emotion between the line were not her forte, but probably ignorance could be recounted as a blessing, as Tigress notoriously kept digging for information regardless. She thought she knew this panther, even prior to Master Ding banquet, but she couldn't pinpoint where and when.

She observed her surrounding, a few female feline waved and giggled at Moonstone, he smiled uncomfortably, and sometimes inelegantly wave back.

"You... seems to be quite popular among girls." Tigress meticulously examined the panther superficial appearance. She recalled the conversation she had with Po a night earlier. That's true, Moonstone and Jade were quite alike, both had a strong muscular build, rugged handsomeness, almost every aspect of him was shouting exaggerated masculinity. Moonstone looked like Jade's big brother, she could see that he appeared more mature and older than Jade. She'd observed Moonstone delegating order to the other intelligence and everyone seemed to respect him so much, he was a man with confidence and charisma... probably a tad bit of aloofness. However, on a personal level, he was a lot more awkward and shy, especially around women.

"...not really, I had no clue about women." His tone was rather dejected with a hint of irritation - probably he was really wasn't interested in women? or irked by her constant personal remarks? Tigress raised her brows. By the looked of it, Moonstone was at least 10 years older than Jade, he was not a bad looking feline, hard to believe no one from the opposite sex interested in at least befriending him, surely. Maybe he was picky? not interested in opposite sex?

"Why so?" She kept on poking. The panther made a loud, aggravated sigh. For once Tigress felt like she did a swap role play with Po (and she started to be as annoying as him! Well.. at least she didn't ask Moonstone what was his favorite color.)

"I spent my life studying and training hard. There is no time for such... petty emotions." Moonstone scoffed. The feline then remained silent for a long time, other than a few noncommittal sigh. Tigress secretly amazed how much similar quality she shared with the panther. The words like training, working hard, discipline and sacrifice were in his dictionary as much as in hers. They even agreed on the frivolous subject like... love. But her mind quickly trailed off to a certain monochromatic figure, but Tigress quickly suppressed his image from popping randomly in her mind.

"Same here..." Her abrupt confession even startled herself. Moonstone cold feature was suddenly softened, reading her between the statement, he probably was able to see Tigress in much friendlier light than poking-around-princess-wannabe.

They entered a modest wooden structure in the edge of the village. The paint was weathered and peeling, indicating the owner of the house seldom took residence, or just merely being lazy. Moonstone produced a key and opened the door off-handedly, gesturing Tigress to follow suit.

Tigress swept her glance into the room, digesting every clue she could get. The panther had been so mysterious about himself, only answered the question as deemed necessary, unlike Jade who seemed to have nothing to hide, or possibly Jade fabricated most of his story more convincingly? who knew. Revealed inside a small, open plan room, with a kitchen on the corner, a desk and a bed on the other. There was hardly any ornamentation, more than a minimalist would, this was bare... borderline empty. However, Tigress could notice two framed pictures nestled on the top of the desk. One was a black panther cub, an adult panther, and a stripy feline. And the other one was a stripy feline with a newborn cub cradled in her arm. Tigress made a wild guess, this first was Black Arrow, Jade and possibly Jade's mum, the second was Jade's mum with his younger sister. However, no indication of Moonstone anywhere, as cryptic as ever.

"So, did you know my... mother?"

"Your mother was emperor third wife, Lady Jia." He pointed out at the stripy feline on the picture. There was a moment of respite. Tigress clasped the picture with one idle paw, her other paw caressing gently the picture of the lady she never knew. The woman on the picture was poised with a simple red robe, adorned with no makeup, hard to believe she was even a royal. But even in such modesty, she radiated a true form of beauty, her ruby eyes dazzling, and a curved sweet smile tugged on her lips. It's easy to see how the Emperor fell in love with such maiden.

"Later on, she married Black Arrow and became Jade's stepmother. You are his step sister." He pointed to the picture of her with invisible cub in a swaddling cloth.

"Was she... still alive?" She couldn't contain her inquisitiveness.

"...mm... I can't possibly tell you that, it's a top secret." He muttered irresolutely. _Of course, secret agent what else would he said?_ But if Tigress were correct reading between the line of hesitation, vagueness, and the fact that he didn't blatantly negate the possibility in his rebuttal - he meant to say yes, her mother was still alive, somewhere.

The panther seemed to scrupulously choose his words. As the time ticking by, Tigress became more certain the panther was hiding something from her, but it only posed more of a challenge to her, she determined to find out.

"She actually did try to eliminate your mother before...many years ago." He added, expressionlessly.

"One of our spies helped Lady Jia to escape from the palace during the time Lady Khan capturing and killing Emperor Xiang family. She lived in hiding for a while with our help, the palace intelligence. However, the cover was blown and a few of us were executed for helping her to escape, nonetheless, we managed to take her to safety in Valley of Peace. However, Khan figured out the plan and follow her there to kill her there."

"Was Khan... succeeded?" She was ambivalent, not sure whether she wanted to hear his honest answer.

To Tigress's relief, the panther shook his head. "Your mother managed to make another escape. And during that time was when she decided, for your safety, to leave you at Bao Gu orphanage.

"Now, it's late... why don't you sleep on the bed, I'll be on the floor." He commanded. Even when it was such a gentleman gesture, Tigress was actually dislike hearing orders save it from Master Shifu, especially come from unknown, maybe untrustworthy source. But something else caught her attention as her sight landed on beige black pattern under the bed.

"Is that a checkerboard?" Enthusiasm sparked on her feature, almost could lit up the dimmed room. Alas, it's been a weird week... adding the kidnapping did not help either. She could imagine how worried Shifu, Po, the four and Jade - if they knew Lady Khan managed to get hold of her.

"I challenge you to beat me!" She rubbed the palm of her hand against each other, smirk mischievously, taunting the panther.

"No no... I am not biting the bait. We had to sleep." Moonstone quickly brushed her offer dryly.

"It's me, the crown princess requesting... therefore you must adhere, Master Silver Moonstone." The panther stopped on his track.

"Ok fine." His tone was rather irritated, nonetheless a glint of a sarcastic smile formed on his maw. Undeniably, playing checkers was one of the fond memory of his past life. Both of them sat cross-legged on the floor, before long the checker's frenzy tournament between the two felines commenced.

"You are actually pretty good." Tigress complimented her opponent, as he made another move that cornered her.

"I used to play a lot with my father." He opened up. Tigress frowned a little when she discovered she had lost her first set. "How about one more time?"

"Are you going to do this until you won?" The panther gave her incredulous look.

"Sort of..." She shrugged indecisively, her sight still infatuated by the checker's piece in front of her.

"You are impossible... I am unbeatable, just face it, you are suck at this game." Moonstone reprimanded with cocky expression, he folded his arm and refuse to resume the game. Tigress poked her claw to the panther's chest. "Watch your mouth mister, you are speaking to a royal here!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He deadpanned. Tigress burst into laughter, while the panther seemed taken aback, almost marveled at the exceptional sight. After a moment of respite, the panther gave a rare but treasured smile.

After a few more set of the game, both of them slumped on the floor, fast asleep... letting go to all the trouble of the world. Let tomorrow took care of itself.

* * *

Early morning arrived in Tiger Village, when the sun was still shy, the two figure had already prepared themselves to make an early trek to the Valley of Peace. As soon as they left the border of the village, Tigress was again in the mood to... do a little interrogation.

"So, how do you get to know Jade?"

"From acquaintances... he recommended me to him." He retorted dryly, wearing a cold, stoic facade.

"What were you before that?"

"No one..." Tigress made an audible snorting sound on his answer, earning her a stern glare from the panther. "Look... I had such a dark past, I don't want to discuss it with anyone." He growled deeply.

"I'm sorry... I had a dark past too." Her tone was serious and affirmative, not letting herself being intimidated by the panther. "I used to live in an orphanage, full of pigs, rabbit, sheep, and geese... but because of my strength, everyone was afraid of me. They called me a monster, I hardly have any friends. They confined me in a room to avoid me hurting other kids. No one wanted to adopt me either for the same reason until a red panda came." She watched as the wheel turned in the panther's mind.

Unexpectedly, instead of another smoldering rebuttal, the panther's quickly drop his murderous facade in exchange to softer, almost poignant tone of sympathy. "Sorry to hear that, Master Tigress... but mine was nothing like yours. If I told you, you'll be disgusted."

"Try me." She folded her arm defiantly, as she kept her pace to walk next to him.

"I used to be a talented warrior, a hero, I trained and studied with so much focus and determination. Until one day, I forgot my own cause, the reason why I was a fighter, the wisdom thereof and I let my pride took hold of my being, dictating my move, clouding my judgment. I made a grievously intolerable mistake, hurting the innocent and those who loved me. A misstep that even I can't forgive myself. So I left, and here I started anew." By the time he was done with his explication, his stare was hopeless and empty, aimlessly wandering across an invisible point in the horizon. She looked questioningly at him but felt an insolent move to delve into further won't be appreciated. Tigress could see his true inner somber soul underneath his brazen, untamed, warrior like masculinity, someone who was broken,... and life had been pressed out of unreconciled debt in the past. Most of the time the panther looked nothing but serious, authoritative (borderline tyrannical), arrogant and intimidating, but it seemed like that was the limit of energy he could muster to cover things up.

"I am glad you'll get a second chance." She placed her paw on his shoulder rather sympathetically. He was immediately stunned in thoughtfulness with a hint of incredulity.

"Glad you think so." He finally said with a resigned sigh.

They walked in comfortable silence until lunch break finally looming over them.

"You seemed to be quite... educated, I saw you employing tactics playing checkers." The panther's ear perked up on the change of less personal subject, watching Tigress salvaging her last piece of tofu as she spoke.

"Beat me, I was quite scholarly, industrious and hardworking, I told you my life was full of training and studying. Even you probably couldn't beat me, princess." He taunted presumptuously. Audacious tone once again returned indicating his mood had probably improved.

"Let me challenge you." She picked a stick and wrote 齉 (nàng - spoke with nasally sound), Moonstone scoffed. "I can write that blindfolded!" Grabbing the stick rather arrogantly from Tigress's grip, and effortlessly making all the 36 strokes with his muscle memory. Tigress wasn't just about to give up. "How about this." In turn, she snatched the branch from his hand and wrote 龘 (tà - dragon in flight). Again Moonstone just chuckled. "Who taught you this? your father?" He snorted haughtily, took another branch and wrote in likewise manner. Tigress folded her arm refused to admit defeat.

"Princess, my turn to challenge you..." He flaunted and wrote biáng ( It's a type of noodle from Shaanxi), "And that's 58 strokes." He said presumptuously, nudging Tigress with his elbow. Tigress let a low growl.

"You've underestimated me, soldier!" She briskly wrote the character, but as she was done with the word, her mind trailed off to certain panda whose proficiency was to make noodles. She silently prayed that he was okay, that nothing bad had happened to him during her absence. How she had missed his cooking, and his ridiculous grin, constant tripping over training hall equipment, or falling down the thousand steps, wait... what was she thinking?

"Ok fine... this is my last challenge." Moonstone's challenging voice won back her attention, he took a moment to write the word 'exorcism' with the twig, Tigress eye's widen. Shifu had never taught her to write that. Watching her mute appeal, Moonstone mischievously provoked her. "Looked like your old man have not taught you everything huh?"

"Fine... you won." She scoffed and started walking.

"...you are a sore loser aren't you?" He muttered.

"Sod off...!"

The weather was undeniably getting colder, the late autumn icy cold rain poured down from heaven. After walking and running for a little while, the sun intense golden ray bode its final goodbye, marking the closing of the day. Moonstone found a cave underneath a large tree. The roots of the plant above it, dangled, half concealing the entrance of the cave.

"Perfect..." He mustered.

The panther had insisted that opening a fire would invite unwanted attention, they both had to huddle in the cold, each in their corner. A brittle breeze washed over her wet form, Tigress' shivered more violently that she cared to control, however, unwanted to look like a weakling in front of Moonstone. The panther smirked, and nonchalantly grabbed his dry coat from his pack and handed over to Tigress rather tyrannically. Tigress hardly appreciate his sudden, oppressive gesture, but had no energy to start another squabble. They ate their simple dinner and Moonstone once again rather authoritatively summoned her to sleep.

As she laid fast asleep, the panther decided to stay on the watch. He risked a terse glance on the striped feline motionless form who slept soundly under layered of wraps, spellbound by her uncanny resemblance and beauty to someone he knew. He was tempted to stroke her stripy head, felt her warm soft, silky fur, but he was clever enough to resist such temptation. Her frame felt small compared to his, her feature somewhat dainty and alien to him, as he only saw her handful of time. He relaxed quite nicely in the rhythm of the rain - pattering the earth, creating a gentle lull, as he let his mind easing off to some happy days of his past.

The next day, both of them rise early again to continue their journey. Around midday, they finally arrived at the Thread of Hope. Tigress hid her excitement well, she was secretly glad she could be back to a place of safety, a place she called home. There was a lot of things she wanted to share with the rest of the five... and Po. Both felines walked (more like run) up the flimsy looking wooden structure, which reverberated on each pressure from their trampling paws. She remembered it took her and Po hours to cross the 10 miles stretch of the bridge, it was barely hitting an hour with her and Moonstone brazenly running, not caring whatever in store underneath the bridge. They halted as Moonstone threw his gaze to the end of the last stretch of bridge.

"This is it..." He said to himself.

Hastily, both felines raced through the bridge, both propelled by the eagerness to arrive on the other side for a different reason. However, Moonstone black arm blocked her in the middle of the bridge.

"Ambush... took cover!" He shouted as he forced his paw on Tigress to make her laid flat to the plank.

Hovering above them, dozens of eagles, attempting to pull them and dropped them to the bottomless abyss underneath. Moonstone stood up and brandished his sword in front of him, while Tigress cautiously watched the eagles around her peripheral vision, deciding when it is safe to counter-attack. It was a hard battle since they were not only outnumbered , but also... had no ability to fly. However, those mighty talons hardly could touch both warriors, Tigress deflecting their claw with ease, she had a benefit of the speed, and while the eagles had to flap their wings, they couldn't defend themselves. A few of them was stroke right on the chest with her double palm strike.

But as she flew, mid-air, an eagle grabbed the back of her qipao. Moonstone witnessed it with the tail of his eyes and quickly leaped and smote his sword, hitting the tip of the eagle's wing and made him off balance. He released Tigress, which fell down towards the infinite chasm lurking below them, thankfully Moonstone caught her arm with his claw in time. Tigress saw Moonstone sword slid and fell, swallowed into oblivion, she winced as his claw dug into her flesh, but secretly thanking him for saving her on time. They were both hanging upside down, Moonstone quickly pulled her up.

"Are you ok?" His breath was visibly spilling, his despondent feature followed by a frown, not from all the workout, but from nearly losing Tigress. "...sorry about my claw..." He apologized, patting down his own nerve, and took the back of her paw, scrutinizing for damage. Tigress arching her brows questionably, and chuckled realizing Moonstone was too concerned about causing her such a minor discomfort.

"...don't mention it. I am not blemished free like many other princesses." She pulled her injured paw and rubbed the blood against her silk trousers casually. As much as Tigress hated to be treated like a damsel in distress, she had to admit, Moonstone was very concern about her safety, and rightfully so - he was more experience counter attacking their enemies than herself.

As they started to gaining ground with the eagles, a group of tigers and canines emerged from both ends of the bridge.

"Ok... we need a plan. Master Tigress, you took the back, I took the front." He commanded. Tigress silent nod indicated her approval. Both warrior valiantly defending their position. Since the bridge was narrow, in fact, it was single filed, limiting to only a few opponent could land their strikes at once. But suddenly all the eagles made a weird move, they stop attacking and move to each side of the bridge, even the canines, and tigers that previously flooding the bridge started to hesitate. In mere seconds, before Tigress and Moonstone had time to react, a tiger from the other end commanded. "Cut!" And the bridge collapsed together with all its passenger. Moonstone quickly grabbed hold of Tigress's waist, ensuring her safety. The bridge slammed hard against a rock with the other side still clinging to the pole atop them, dislodged and evicted most of the unwanted victim on board. Moonstone used his foot to hold the momentum, while his hand gripped firmly to the rope of the remaining bridge, he felt dozen of bodies fell on their side as the bridge ground to a halt.

He gave signed to Tigress to be quiet. Certain enough, the remainder of their adversaries quickly flew from the crime scene, suspecting no one would be able to survive such ordeal.

"Now what?" Tigress landed her gaze to the panther, whom uncomfortably too close to her liking. She leaned backward to create an illusion of personal space.

"I had a plan, now... if I said, 'push', coil your leg, and kick the rock below you as strong as you can. As for now, just sit comfortably and enjoy the ride." He snickered, almost like completely rehearsed, the panther used his leg to trod, horizontally, on the rock they were perched against, creating enough force to make the rope swing. They were swaying from side to side, and Moonstone with the tip of his leg, change the direction of the sway, so they directly going to hit the rock mountain in front of them.

"Now... PUSH!" He directed. Both of them hunched and sprang their leg against the rock underneath them, creating a powerful impetus, overthrew them high in the air. Moonstone urgently barked the next action plan."Release!" Tigress obediently complied and released the rope, as they floated mid-air and made a graceful landing at the other side of the bridge.

"That was... pretty hardcore." She complimented, as she glanced back to the other end of the chasm.

Moonstone just smirked,"...Pure luck." Obviously, Tigress didn't buy such a lame reasoning, she knew Moonstone must have been more than just a swordsman, seeing the way he fought barehanded, even though he seemed to resist only to use basic techniques.

They both walked into a thick forest, before long, the glimpse of Valley of Peace appeared on their vantage. Tigress exhaled, slightly relief that she made it this far. But before she could take another breath, her ears perked up at the sound of thin air being sliced by..."Archers! took cover." Moonstone quickly cowered, and took Tigress in the process.

"I don't understand, how can they send reinforcement this quick?" Tigress asked with a hushed voice. Moonstone still stealthily watching their surrounding from inside the bush. "I got a feeling they'd been waiting here for a while. Think about it, when your friends discovered you've been kidnapped, what is the likely thing that they do?"

"Try to rescue me?"

"Exactly... "

"You are saying they've been here waiting to ambush my friends?" Moonstone nodded. "Don't underestimate Khan, she is perilously cunning. You need to come up with something unexpected to beat her."

Tigress concentrated, closing her eyes, and finding her center. She scanned the Chi of her surrounding.

"This is not good, there are hundreds of them around here." She broke the news, Moonstone seemed to be deep in thought. "I did face thousand of Rhinos before, if you stood by close to me, you would be fine." Her red orbs stared at him in cynically. But Moonstone took no notice, instead, he pulled a bottle from his pocket, unsheathed his claw and glistened it with the liquid and signaled Tigress to do the same.

"I had never used my claw in battle." Tigress distastefully commented, as if she contended such gesture.

"...trust me, I battled these creatures more time that I'd like, and they've laced everything with poison, you need to do the same. And we are barehanded, this would be our weapon." He retorted.

"Let's go and fight them, remember... be careful not to get stab, if you did, come to me quickly... I had a general antidote. It won't clear the poison, but slowing down the effect until we could obtain necessary treatment." He pointed at his other pocket. Tigress inwardly amazed by how prepared Moonstone was, must be his spy training.

Both of them emerged from the bush, and before making a further journey, dozens of canine with axes and swords surround them. Letting a furious, fearsome roar, the tigers launched.

Tigress watched as the panther pummelled straight into a group of wolves, his fighting style looks pretty much like hers. All his kicks and punches were thrown with such a feral strength and rigorous precision. The only difference was he fought with such indignation, his form was propelled with smoldering raw power, untamed and offensive, bulldozing massive crowd of canines effortlessly. Tigress could only wonder, why on earth Moonstone bothered to use a sword? his weaponry skill wasn't even half as good as Jade, and he seemed to be more natural doing his kung fu. He seemed to be in his element, landed all the blow singlehandedly.

As she stood in her own battle, she watched Moonstone exploded out of a knot of tigers. And the bitterly cold autumn rain resumed its power pelting the earth with its rivulets of water. As the number of her own opponent had depleted, she watched Moonstone assailed a number of tigers with just a single touch. _Tiger's claw nerve attack?_ Tigress recognized those move, and it dawned on her, not many of other kung fu master knew how to perform such a fatal attack, even she leaned that after the battle with... Tai Lung?!

 _Tai Lung...!_ There was only the other creature she knew could do such nerve attack with stupendous precision beside Shifu and Oogway. Her mind ran through the battle she and the five had with the snow leopard. _No wonder, he could flick from the broken bridge! He did it before!_ Her breathing became erratic, while her eyes fixated to the black blurry form that still moved with intense power and gallantry, destroying all hundreds of their assailant.

 _I used to be a talented warrior, a hero, I trained and studied with so much focus and determination. Until one day, I forgot my own cause, the reason why I was a fighter, the wisdom thereof and I let my pride took hold of my being, dictating my move, clouding my judgment. I made a grievously intolerable mistake, hurting the innocent and those who loved me. A misstep that even I can't forgive myself. So I left, and here I started anew._

 _I did face hundred of Rhinos before, if you stood by close to me, you would be fine._

His words echoed through her head.

"No... that's can't be..." As much as Tigress would like to deny it, her inner core was confirming her biggest nightmare. Tai Lung was still alive, and he was coming back.

She took a few step backward, Moonstone noticed this, and watch in horror as she was getting too close to the edge of the raving river.

"Tell me this is a lie... this just a joke... you are not Tai Lung!"

And it happened. An arrow flew and stuck right on her abdomen, projecting enough momentum to cause her to step a few pace backward and fell into the river.

"Nooo!" She heard the panther last words.

And everything went blurry after that, the coldness of the water was piercing through her body, as she struggled to stay afloat and gasping for much-needed oxygen before being pulled under the water. In between her consciousness, she felt two strong arms picked her up from the icy cold water, forcefully opened her mouth and made her swallowed something distastefully pungent and bitter. She felt his hard chest muscle against her torso, as he carried her, running through the forest, heading straight to the Jade Palace. And everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19 : Crane's Advice

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

I am sorry I have not made the cliffhanger from previous chapter any clearer here (that would be in the next chapter, promise!)

to anonymous who pointed out that Tai Lung actually escapes from 1000 guard, you are absolutely right. I did edit the previous chapter :-) Thanks for the correction. However, I left the scenario to just use 'hundreds' because having a thousand creature hiding without getting notice didn't sound very plausible.

however, enjoy! :-)

* * *

Meanwhile in Jade Palace.

Po finally couldn't hold it up any longer, the things Jade told him was weighing his mind more than anything. He couldn't sleep, he wasn't even keen on eating nor training. He figured out he had to say something to someone…., but he shouldn't. He was so torn, his soul was weary from carrying such a weight. He made his way to Wu Dan mountain to meditate in an attempt to find some peace of mind.

"Po... I've been looking all over for you, are you okay? You've skipped breakfast and lunch, and now almost dinner time." The avian master landed to a graceful halt in front of the panda. Po was looking terrible, his jade orbs dulled and slightly red with a desperate gleam, a slight sagging and swelling that was well hidden due to the black fur around his eyes, took evidence upon closer inspection.

"... I'm fine... it's just ,-" Looking at his own toes, the panda sighed deeply.

"You are not fine Po... you are such a bad liar. Everyone knows that." Crane was probing the panda misty, despondent feature. Po quickly lifted his face, tracking the bird as he circled him like a school teacher going to punish a misbehaved pupil.

"...there are so many things in my mind right now, it deeply troubles me." His eyes spoke volume of unbearable worry. Crane hardly saw the panda like this, usually, Po would be associated with his carefree outlook, overloaded enthusiasm, and overflowing spirit of positivity.

"Was this... about Tigress?" He dusted off his initial hesitation, although it's against his nature to poke around other people private matter.

"Well... yea, partially the fact that she was kidnapped, and we are just sitting around here waiting for more news from Imperial City. I am worried whether she is okay... and partly... I regretted that I haven't..." Suddenly stop, the panda averted his gaze to into some unknown point far on the horizon. And closed his eyes, letting his mind drifted in confusing contradiction, battling his own will against his judgment, his own needs against others. Crane forgot when the last time Po laying prone like this, confused and afflicted. He was normally the voice of encouragement to everyone, but every hero needed a break, once a while... and needed someone else listening ear, and shoulder to cry.

"haven't what Po?" Crane tried to sound as gentle as possible, not wanting to force the panda, nonetheless didn't want him to bottle up his emotion to the brink of insanity. The panda was mustering a dose of courage and determination, and egged himself forward. _If you can't even tell Crane, how could you expect to confess to Tigress?_

"...I haven't told her how much...she means to me." The look of his face was a plethora of despair and worry. Crane was taken aback, although it was nothing new, the rest of the four, had suspected this all along. But to learn the scale, the depth and seriousness of such an emotion came to his surprise. Po wasn't just loved Tigress, he was _desperately_ in love.

"I am sure she'll return back okay, Jade has a lot of network of Intelligence in Imperial Palace. When she's back, make sure you tell her." He stated simply. Unexpectedly, the panda pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

"That's the thing... when the chance presents itself, I hesitated. I worried it would destroy our friendship that we built over 8 years, for some stupid..., petty..., pointless emotions." He visibly resigned and an intense form of worry crept unto his feature... undoubtedly torn between two hard choices.

Crane shrunk emphatically, his initial positive, encouraging countenance changed into a serious frown. He could have asked, why not Po picked a much easier target, Meimei - the ribbon dancer, she was frivolously easy to please, even Po's existence possibly enough to pacify her craving for a companion, not to mention she was deliriously confident in her advancement and overly captivated by him. That would've been an easy catch. However, falling in love wasn't as simple as choosing a straw hat, you chose what you wanted and what you could afford. For Po's case, he went in to buy a straw hat, just to come out empty-handed, just to discovered that he liked the cleaver the owner of the shop was holding, and it wasn't even for sale.

Crane smiled piteously. "Po, I knew Tigress can be intimidating, and she is a complicated person. But... let me tell you a story." He took a seat in front of the panda.

"I heard from Tigress, you've met Mei Ling at Master Ding banquet? Correct?" Po nodded silently as approval.

"Back during heyday in Lee-Da academy, I was a working there as a janitor, no one cared or see me as anything but worthless." Crane chuckled rather humorlessly. "...anyway, I am sure you knew the story, I heard you narrating this to a group of bunnies and pigs in the kung fu introductory class." He paused and thought about the next thing to say. "Anyway... after inexplicably I passed the obstacle test, I became a student in Lee-Da. And all the ribbing, bullying over my small frame, the skinny leg had been put to rest. Almost the same way when you finally beat Tai Lung and all of us accepted you as a comrade."

His tone raised into more excitable, enthusiastic self, inserting elated chuckle between his sentence. "I finally lived my dream, I was proven to be quite an adept student. But I still remembered…., from the day I was a janitor... Mei Ling had a faith in me, and I believe her. We soon became friends, she was cheerful, affable, energetic and easygoing... very much my opposite, I was rather shy, insecure and reserved. Nonetheless, our bond was inseparable, we became the closest friend ever. And something out of my plan happened... I fell in love." Crane feature turned between sombre and enchanted, as he sighed pensively. "Love is a funny thing... it could make you feel in cloud nine, and it could crush you to the deepest hell, all within seconds...swayed between one to another."

"is that why you sounded so shocked when Tigress mentioned her name?" Po recalled the chat in the kitchen, right after his duo mission with Tigress to Master Ding's banquet.

"Believe me Po, I had it as bad as you... maybe worse. There were days where I felt she might return the same sympathy, I was elated. But how could I tell her? she was the greatest friend I ever had, I hate to ruin it. Fearing of what I could lose..., I only dared to hold on those thoughts, letting month and years flew by... " Crane stood in melancholy, as he reciting mentally his futile attempt to brave himself unto a confession. Frayed nerve, nervous shaky legs, sweaty wings, he had them all - Crane blamed on lack of experience with the fairer sex. But he couldn't help it, he loved Mei Ling for more than a decades, and while she was, closing every possibility for other girls to take a seat in his heart.

"...Until one day, a tiger appeared at the door with the list on her hand, a formal request from the Jade Palace asking for help to eliminate a formidable boar." Po nodding in understanding, even he was part of the story. Sometimes fate did play a funny thing. Po sighed acknowledging his involvement.

"Sorry Crane, I shouldn't have written _the cleaner_..., I feel bad to cause you to leave." The panda apologized sincerely, the avian snorted and quickly dismissed his unwarranted confession. "You did nothing wrong Po, who might have guess Tigress had picked your list?"

"I am guessing..., you left Lee-Da?"

Crane stared contemplatively, with a slow grievous tone he continued. "That was one of the worst days of my life. I told her about it... she looked sad, but as she held my wings, she told me I had to go when the duty called, it's our job to protect the innocent. I was torn…., I should have told her a lot earlier, it would be different for both of us...She might even come with me."

"So, where are you now... with Mei Ling?" Prudently, the panda probed.

The avian master stood up, and paced up and down in front of the panda ruefully."Decades has passed, she might have moved on by now... I don't know." Then he stopped, with a stern, serious look, he exchanged his gaze with the panda.

"But my point is, you only will have so much chance Po... especially as kung fu master, in our line of job, life would never be any more certain. While the opportunity presents itself... use it... don't let regret haunts you for the rest of your life. Even Master Ding knew that right? that's why he held an annual banquet to give us a side of life we seldom see - a life outside kung fu." Po pondered quietly at Crane's wisdom.

"I know what are you saying Crane... it's just..., yes, 8 years is a hell of a stake to lose." Even softer, he muttered almost entirely to himself.

Crane then looked at Po, the lack of his boyish masculinity didn't help a single bit, and that he was a panda, not a feline. Despite his title (and his size!), Po shook like a feather in the hand of the striped warrior. But at least... if Tigress rightfully accepted his advances, (which considered a major step for anyone who knew how Tigress' treatment to any possible suitor) he would be sure - the merit was down to the gesture itself, and Tigress was a maiden worth of such chaste heart as one of Dragon Warrior. She would be the person who could expose his inner being and beyond his _fluffiness_ , disregarding his lack of impressive outward appearance (and many other infirmities...).

"Remember Po, life won't be just about kung fu, there would be a time whereby we had to stop fighting, Furious Five would be no more, even when you decide to still teach like Master Shifu, will it be fun to do it alone? That's probably the very reason Shifu decided to raise Tai Lung as a son, and then Tigress... he might have felt a little..."

"...lonely?" Po interrupted. Crane crackled dryly. "And for the longest time I thought Shifu and Tigress were both emotionally crippled, one was a grumpy, crotchety, perfectionist, the other one a temperamental, complicated, cold and distant woman, but the truth is... they are both just like all of us - capable or hurt and love, they are just a better actor, more so better liar."

"Remember what Shifu said on our chi training. Chi is the life source in our body, it defines the energy that flows and keeps us alive, one of the greatest power that will boost up your chi... is love. It's a neutralizing balance of the universe, reconciling between a lot of differences."

"Thanks, Crane, I'll think about it. But... how about you and Mei Ling now?" His jade orbs watching Crane, tracking his every fidgety movement. Averting his gaze to the ground, Crane replied with a sombre tone. "I actually planned to tell her Po, I would put an end to it... it's ok if she says no, at least I can move on and closed that chapter of my love life."

A pair of black furry arm forcefully pulled Crane tight, ignoring his struggle for oxygen and small yelp of protest. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Crane." He mumbled in his feather. In an attempt to withhold his faltering emotion, Crane cleared his throat, his voice sounded more hoarse than usual. "So... feeling better now?"

"Yes, I feel much better now, at least half of it I've said," Po said consecutively, releasing the avian.

"What was the other half?" Crane raised his brow.

"It's... about Tai Lung." Po was half expecting Crane beak would fell open, but it didn't. Probably he surprised the avian enough with his antics that he had grown immune to it. In contrast, his voice was rather calm and composed... except, of course, it was started to waver after he heard Po's explanation.

"What? what's with him..."

"Do you remember I did a Wuxi finger-hold on him? Well, I didn't use as much chi... intentionally. I spared him." Po admitted, his lips twisted into a half smile.

"Are you saying he is NOT dead?" Ignoring Crane's widened golden irises that threaten to fall, and his confused... almost accusing statement, Po brushed it off under his breath and he blabbed on, "But he is a much-reformed man... he was working with Jade. My dilemma is..., he is coming back... to set the record straight."

Crane knew, Po was a hero with a big heart, he reminisced how the Panda tried to talk to Shen, reasoned with him, and hoping he'll return from his evil way. It's no wonder if he did the same for Tai Lung. It was probably easier for Shifu and the five to forgive Shen more than Tai Lung because that snow leopard held such a history. He used to be one of them, in fact, he owned a lot more privilege than any of the five in the manner of how Shifu pouring his love and life for him, and yet he turned his back against them.

"This could be hard for Shifu...and Tigress." Crane bounced his vision at random point to cover his uneasiness. He hated to think all the grim possibility of what Shifu would do to that leopard, more so Tigress. The other side of the coin was, how much reformed the snow leopard really was, that everyone was absolutely certain about the sincerity of his repentance? After all, undeniably, he had attempted such preposterous murder twice in the space of two decades. This testimony itself spoke truthfully and resolutely about the extent of how delusional the snow leopard once was. Was such pride and thirst for power even curable? certainly, 20 years bounded, immobilized in Chorh-Gom did very little to fix that.

"I could imagine that..." Po covered his face with both of his palms in anguish, leaving the avian master still somewhat looking aghast and stunned. Clearly, to Crane, the panda naivety won't take him to think what Tai Lung still capable of, he would trust the snow leopard wholeheartedly.

"He wanted to come to apologize and made things right... with us, especially Shifu and Tigress. But honestly, I felt the prospect of it... rather slim." While the news slowly settled in, suddenly, without warning Zheng crash landed in front of them.

"Master Po... Master Crane,... there is a black panther in the infirmary, and he brings Master Tigress. She is injured and unconscious."

Both of them looked at each other and bolted without asking further question.

"Let's go, Zheng..."

* * *

A moment ago.

Moonstone ran with all his might, with every ounce of breaths and energy that he had left. His body was covered with cuts, smeared with poison, some of them still bled copiously. But he didn't care. In his arm, he clutched the striped feline closely. The Jade Palace was towering above them, the prospect of meeting the five, Dragon Warrior and Shifu loomed on him, but he dispelled those thought, something else more pressing needed to be addressed. Staggering up on the thousands step, he took a quick gaze on the silent form of the feline in his arm. Her breathing was short and shallow, her body temperature was low, a sure sign of hypothermia.

He quickly headed to the palace infirmary. After all these years, surprisingly he still remembered where it was. Viper was inside and was surprised to see a stranger, had gone through pass the gate, and found the infirmary with no difficulty.

"Please... help her." He begged in desperation. Viper's attention quickly shifted to the stripy feline lifeless form.

"Tigress!" She was shocked to see an arrowed sticking on her comrade's belly. "Monkey... quick, called Mantis, I would need some help! Zheng, find Po, Crane, and Jade!"

"The arrow laced with poison, you must hurry." The panther urged. Viper landed her questioning glance towards the panther, whoever he was, he posed no real threat as he just saved Tigress, but that didn't answer her inquisitiveness. The panther wasn't in great condition himself, various size laceration covered his obsidian fur, which drenched with water and blood. He noticeably shivered, but he didn't complain. Like a church mouse, he took a seat at the corner of the room, wordlessly, and almost invisible in the dark.

After the adrenaline rush was over, exhaustion finally caught up with him.

"...you...?" Viper mouth worked soundlessly, her quizzical turquoise eyes stared wide, she glanced rapidly between the striped feline and the panther. Part of her probably yelping in electric delight _Another husky, winsome feline!_ and the other possibly a little jealous of Tigress' lucky find.

"I am Silver Moonstone, Jade's comrades from the Imperial Intelligence." His rebuttal was clear and exact, this time, the usual contemptuous tone wasn't there. Suddenly a few forms plowed through the door.

"Tigress!" Po and Crane burst in the scene. Ignoring his surrounding Po hurried up to the side of the bed where Tigress was laid.

Jade soon emerged at the door with Zheng next to him.

The panda was relieved to see his best friend, even though in such a state. At least she was here... and here he could keep an eye on her, now that he knew who his adversary was and her ulterior motives. He felt he could protect her better.

"Po, she would be fine, I just gave her the antidote. I will have to remove the arrow, but that could wait... I am worried she would bleed badly if I extract the arrow now. She had a severe hypothermia, we must make her as warm as possible...pronto." Viper systematically explicated, putting as much reassurance on her tone and offering the panda her supportive smile. His mind was hastily working, finding the right rescue plan to save Tigress. Putting fire would take time, and she couldn't stay in her bedroom, boiling hot water and putting inside rubber container would take time too. Suddenly he got an idea.

"I'll take her to her room, I can make her warm, Viper, follow me." The panda took the striped feline in his arm and headed with the snake to the student barrack. But before he did, he stood on his track, observing Moonstone battered frame. He knew who he was... more importantly, he knew _who he really was_. He moved closer to the panther, who hung his head, almost berating himself for such tragedy.

"Hi, buddy..." He painted the most thankful, sincere smile. "...thank you." The panther exchanged a blank, vapid look, almost rejecting his words of gratitude, implying he wasn't worthy for such a gesture.

Meanwhile, Crane watched as Jade attending his friend's wound. Mantis and Monkey soon arrived at the scene.

"What's going on?" Monkey bounced his glance from Jade, Viper, and another panther, he wasn't leading the conversation but visibly curious. "And who is this fella?" Mantis pointed his pincers, as he inserted himself between Monkey and Crane.

"Oh sorry... this is Silver Moonstone, we both work at the same place," Jade said shortly. It was clear for everyone what Moonstone was trying to do. After the kidnapping, he must plan to take Tigress back to Valley of Peace.

"Khan captured her..., but she left Master Tigress with Lord Chin while Khan herself needed to attend an important discussion with Mongolian leader, so I figure out it is best to take her here as soon as possible before Khan returned. Unfortunately, we'd been ambushed twice. There were hundreds of tigers and canines around the perimeter of the valley. One of them injured her with the arrow, and then she fell into the river." The other black panther explained ruefully.

"No wonder you've got so many cuts." Jade pointed out. "Not that I doubt your ability buddy, but that's one against... hundreds."

"Well, it'll help if she was more focus and not fallen into the river," Moonstone stated rather sardonically, but the line of worry dug deep into his skin. As much as how Tigress' existence would help in the battle, he wished that he returned her to her father and her friend unscathed. Admittedly, this would proof to his father of his chauvinistic deeds and heroic flare still instilled in him, but more so, he never wished his sister would get hurt - and her injury was partially his fault.

"What's important is now, Tigress is in a good hand. And your friend will be well in no time." Crane offered his word of comfort.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Tigress's bedroom.

"Let's cut the end of that arrow so it doesn't accidentally caught on anything and worsen the wound." Po held firmly the end of the arrow and snapped it cleanly. Meanwhile, Viper came back with some bandage and antiseptic.

"So what's the plan, Po?"

"Blindfold me..." He commanded, quickly placing the feline on her bed. Viper exchanged an incredulous look as a response. "Yes, blindfold me... and you took out Tigress's clothing, so I can warm her body faster." He repeated. Now it was clear what the bear intended, Viper quickly ran the course.

"And... uh yeah... Viper, don't leave the room." He grinned sheepishly. His eyes didn't ask for reassurance, more like demanding her to stay put, not wanting any unwarranted glare should someone found him cradling the striped master with no clothes on. Talking about taking advantage of the situation.

"Po, I think there is quite a bit of water trapped in her lung, we had to get it out at some point, at the moment we had to stabilize her temperature."

The panda nodded knowingly. "Yes, you can tell me what to do later." The two warriors then fell into deep silence, with only threesome sound of wheezing breaths could be heard. Viper was somewhere in the room, Po was certain, he could feel her presence.

He concentrated on the feline cold motionless body against him, her form was dampened, he could trace some scar under her fur, especially in her midsection.

He reran the previous sagely advice from Crane, yes maybe he should've told her much earlier, now they had a much larger adversary like Khan to think about - all these personal stuff would have to wait. Despite her volatile emotion, mercurial temperament, pride, and stubbornness, he was certain those opposing qualities had helped them to bond together, paving their unbreakable relationship. It was hard to explain how such different propelled, encouraged such strong attachment, feeling of belonging, but... it was plain to see.

After an hour, Tigress' body temperature drastically improved. Rummaging through her closet, Viper found a thick cashmere robe. Viper dressed her with a few layer of clothing, and right after, letting the panda free his eyes from the darkness.

"Right, now... you had to do the mouth to mouth Po.." She blurted flatly. The panda didn't reject the idea openly, however, a faint nervous gasp was heard.

"Why not you do it?" The panda backpedaled, and mentally shrank into Mantis' size. Viper shook her head and gave him a 'REALLY?' look. This was Dragon Warrior, a hero of all China, defeating bandits to evil spirit warrior and yet afraid of giving mouth to mouth to a girl he fancied. The snake smacked the panda's flabby arm.

"Don't you realize my muzzle not even the same size as Tigress?... wait... I don't even have a muzzle!" She put on unerring, scolding glare. Even without fangs, Viper could menacingly threaten, Po swore he would jump out of this pants. The panda flinched and inched out a foot or two. But Viper insisted this was imperative and mission critical.

Dusting off the panda objection, Viper gave the panda step by step instruction. Po just nodded exaggeratedly even though his knee was shaking and his palm was sweating - this was much worse than when Viper accidentally watched them doing Chi-fusion in the training hall. Viper stifled her chuckle watching Po's ambivalence feature, between embarrassed and skittish eagerness to be able to 'kiss' his idol. She found herself importuning the innocent panda to be a good team player, and put his frivolous emotion aside and concentrate saving the life of his comrade. At the end, the panda complied, and it was a job well done. Tigress spluttered and her muscle reflexed sprang into a series of spasmodic gaging, spilling out all the water. But she remained unconscious.

"Why is she not waking up?" His feature once again teemed with anxiety.

"I think it's the poison, Po... it was quite a lethal kind. Thankfully Moonstone already gave her something to counterattack and slow down the worst effect of the poison itself." A look of malaise that took residence in the panda feature subsided, although not completely. The week had undoubtedly taxing, not so much physically - more so mentally. From the moment of revelation on series of murderous attempts to the uncovering of Tigress' heritage, which leading to the point of her kidnap, and it had been a depressing waiting game. And now that she was back - not only in such a bad shape, but she was back with Tai Lung, most likely the last person on earth Tigress wanted to deal with. And as if the twist of fate wasn't complicated enough, Jade, whose Tigress' step-brother, was the one whom helped Tai Lung to stand back rightfully redeeming his past wrongdoing. The scenario could be either the most beautiful, or apocalyptically the worse possible train of events could happen.

"Po..." Viper voice snapped him out of his reverie. If he wanted Tigress to survive the onslaught, he had to focus. Looking at her comrade tired, disgruntled feature, which probably because he was awakened all night. Viper was about to offer him to have a rest.

"Now I and Mantis will fix her wound, why don't you meet with the re...-?"

Before Viper was done with her narrative, the rest of the team emerged from Tigress' door, including Jade and Moonstone.

"Guys, I think we need to discuss something here..." Mantis announced rather diffidently, and handing over the attention to Jade and Moonstone.

"...Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, maybe some of you had known more than others... but I would like to you all to meet someone." Jade made room for the other panther, who suddenly appeared reluctant. Moonstone exchanged an irresolute look, but Jade smiled reassuringly, mollified his friend whom then extricated his necklace, which had a locket clung onto it. And the formation began to take place. Everyone chorused a sharply drawn breath.

"TAI LUNG...?"

Jade calmly and authoritatively raised his paw.

"Now... before any of you arrived at any conclusion. Let me explained."

* * *

This chapter was highly inspired by knapper11 "The Golden Feather" : s/8318585/1/The-Golden-Feather

Where by Po was getting an advice from Crane, the situation obviously wasn't exactly the same. But you'll get the idea.


	20. Chapter 20 : Path to Clemency

Dreamworks owned KFP.

The next few chapter will concentrate on how Tai Lung bonded with the rest of the team.

And of course how lot's of fluff! I would like to thank Ilien, who wrote 'Book of Changes' (a must read! truly awesome), giving me the inspiration for Tai Lung's path of clemency in this chapter and a few more later.

* * *

After Mantis and Viper were done fixing the last of Tigress' wound, they all strode quietly towards the kitchen, leaving the feline master to rest.

All was seated in awkward silence, while Po decided some food would help to dissolve the tension. He sauntered towards the worktops, nimbly grappling a cleaver and ingredients, consciously listening to Jade's narrative that filled the 8 years gap between the leopards' defeat and his current self, periodically spied the rest of masters from the side of his shoulder.

Tai Lung sat unobtrusively, occasionally flicked his bushy tail, twitched his ears or threw silent gaze across the table, studying and retrospecting the response of all the masters.

The four had no real grudges against the leopard, not in personal level anyway. Once they'd all learned the panda had been the one that graciously pledged his pardon, and witnessed the good thing that was fruited as the result of such clemency, the Masters' features softened lucidly, one by one nodded or smiled in acceptance.

They sat there, bouncing questions back and forth to the leopard, and after a few hour or so, accompanied by Po's impeccable cooking, they all broke their bond as adversaries and reconciled as friends. The next two, namely Shifu and Tigress won't be as easy, so Tai Lung thought.

A tap on the door and a waddling goose made a nervous entrance.

"Excuse me, Master Po, Master Viper... Master Tigress is already awakened..." Zheng timidly announced.

The Leopards' muscle distinctly contracted, his fuzzy tail jolted in a sudden flick. _This is it._

* * *

The rest of the five, Jade, and Po watched as the two felines made the first contact after such disquieting revelation on who Moonstone was. Po cringed, he imagined Tigress, if it were not because her injuries and residual influence of poison, she would explode into a whirlwind of violence, shredding the snow leopard into pieces until he disappeared into oblivion. The friendliness and warmth left her face as the panther in front of her had turned into his true being, a snow leopard.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you to show yourself." Her fiery golden eyes never left the furry spotted figure in front of her, her fist clenched and unclenched indicating her steaming emotion.

"I can accept you if you hate me, I accept the harm I've done. I am here to make amends." The snow leopard stared at her pompously. Tai Lung was furious inside, feeling his good intent was rejected without prejudice. However, as pretentious as he might have sound, he understood, he was the at fault here - he was the one who came, begging for forgiveness and a chance of reconciliation.

"There is nothing to amend Tai Lung! You intended to kill Shifu, to kill us, to kill Po." Her voice filled with a potent amount of venom and accusation. Everyone was silent; no one could conjure a different view, the evidence was there, Tai Lung did try to eliminate every single one of them on every opportunity he once had.

"Master Tigress, that's a little harsh and uncalled for, I could have killed you and the rest of the five..., but I didn't." The snow leopard tried to argue his disposition, of course, his futile attempt only made the situation worsened, as it boiled Tigress' anger to the exploding point.

"That's because _you_ want to inflict fear in Shifu's and Dragon Warrior's heart!" she yelled, her figure was visibly shaking hearing his mediocre excuse. Viper coiled up next to her to whisper a few calming words to the feline.

"I don't care about fear! I just want the Dragon Scroll. And you...-!" He raised his pointer towards the feline and shouted insolently back. "... Po, and Shifu stood on my way."

He squared his chest and any remnant of his apologetic tone had backslid into arrogance. The rest of the five coherently hold their breath, fear crept into their feature, watching Tai Lung lashing out. This was the same leopard that nearly put them at their end.

"You even killed the villager, Tai Lung, what's your excuse? And I thought you are an honorable warrior who had no scruples about attacking the innocent!" her voiced raised indignantly.

"That's what I am going to explain. I was persuaded by Lady Khan, if I destroyed the village to killed a particular creature that she wanted me to kill, I'd be left escort free from capital punishment. I never intended to destroy the village in the first place."

"Making excuses and blame shifting again aren't you?" Tigress snorted and chided bitterly, and followed by a wince as she struggled to stand up, holding her wounded abdomen.

"Right you are, Master Tigress. And you are still holding grudges against me... after all these eight years. And yesterday, you lectured me about second chances? Even after you saw me protecting you?! Was yesterday a mere sweet talk of hypocrisy?!" He reprimanded sourly as he parroted Tigress words yesterday. Even though his unconventional apologizing tactics clearly proven to backfire, Tai Lung was resolute that some of those faults fired at him were an overstatement, a mere misunderstanding.

Jade was watching tensely on the side - pinching the bridge of his nose; he was keen to smack some senses back into the snow leopard's obnoxious skull. _Is that what he called apologizing? Really?_ But he held his peace for the right moment. Watching Jade's anxiousness and frustration, Po patted the back of the agitated panther reflecting his sympathy.

"Tai Lung... do you know? Do you know that... Shifu loved you like he had never loved anyone before... or since..." With a strength and conviction, Tigress uttered her last strand of defense, the very reason for her anger and hatred towards her estranged brother. Po placed his paw on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, knowing how excruciating it was for Tigress to pour her emotion on those words. She quickly closed her eyes to hold overwhelming emotion that stung her eyes to the brink of welling up. And Tai Lung fell silent, no single splutter of protest or vehement objection. He mulled over her words, trying to come up with an acceptable rebuttal. Her words stroke bullseye, right on the core of his heart. But would Shifu loved him enough to forgive him? His fist clenched and unclenched, and his jaw visibly quivered.

"Master Tigress, I am sorry to interrupt. Let me explained how Tai Lung ended up with us," Jade interrupted authoritatively, knowing the fight between the felines was not heading anywhere. Both were adamant about their position. Even Tai Lung was unwilling to drop his position slightly, to humble himself and admit every fault even when it wasn't his true motives.

"On the day Dragon Warrior defeated him, he was laid unconscious on the crater by the village square. Thankfully, Dragon Warrior didn't employ all of his chi to kill Tai Lung, but enough to seriously injured him. Initially, Constable Wu was going to take him to Vachir, and back to Chorh-Gom Prison. But Po argued that the history might repeat itself, seeing how Tai Lung was capable of escaping such an impregnable fortress single-handedly, and how 20 years bounded in prison did very little to change his heart attitude and his thirst for power and revenge. Dragon Warrior felt that this was the time to make a revolution for Tai Lung. So, he proposed to send Tai Lung somewhere, where he could have a new name, a new start to his life. In short. Dragon Warrior had requested his clemency from the Empress, and based on Po's heroic act - Tai Lung's pardon had been granted...even though much of Lady Khan's objection."

The attention now shifted to Po, but no one uttered a word, it was apparent the Dragon Warrior had a heart with a sea of forgiveness, even Tigress knew Po was trying to reform Shen back at the ship, before he met his fate, being crushed under his own creation. Who was Po to blame if Tai Lung was a converted warrior coming back for reconciliation? Wasn't China at her benefit to gain back such a hero? Why Tigress was so reluctant to forgive him when the evidence was clear, Tai Lung even risked his life to guard hers?!

"So, he was taken into the custody of Imperial Guard, who decided to send him to our unit. He was trained with me, and for that, I can testify that Tai was a changed person. You see his heroic act saving you from your kidnapper? And all the while those archer pursuing you and Dragon Warrior from Master Ding's banquet, Tai Lung was there to protect you. Master Tigress, I beg you to give him a chance to get your pardon."

"It's easy for you to say, Jade, I've nearly lost my father to _this_ monster!" Tigress rebuked insistently, however, the anger and fury had dispersed from her eyes.

"Master Tigress, trust me, it's not any easier for me to forgive him. Tai Lung's involvement in the first destruction in Valley of peace was actually intended to kill my stepmother, your mother, Lady Jia. Khan had persuaded him to extend his destruction not just to Jade Palace but to the Valley itself. Lady Jia was fortunate to escape the fate, the same way Shifu was fortunate enough to still be alive today." Jade answered diplomatically.

"... Master Tigress, I..-" Tai Lung gulped as his voice cracked a little, but Tigress took hold of his sentence, she seemed to determine to win this battle of dueling viewpoints.

"Do you know that you've hurt him? You really do hurt him, Tai." All the ache in her life she had been holding back, she let it spilled. Tigress hated prodding the old wounds, but this needed to be said and done with. "You made Shifu a broken man, never again capable of love... until Po came and brought him peace."

"That's why I am here. But... maybe I was wrong, I should have just left it at that, letting you all thinking I am dead, move on... and let Shifu forget about me." His countenance fell as he hung his head in shame. He had expected Tigress to be vehemently angry, to reject him completely, but he never thought how deep the damage he had done to her... and to Shifu.

"Shifu never forget about you... Tai, never. He loved you more than you know. That's why I was upset you are so oblivious to it." Her words hit home again, Tai Lung clenched his jaw shut. Not only he had robbed his father's love from Tigress, he had made Shifu suffered beyond comprehension, that he chose never to love again, became emotionally distant and extricated himself from the passion for life he once had.

"You are a disgrace as a kung fu Master. As a student... as a son."

The leopard let her rant, shooting him with her rage until she felt satisfied. Finally, Tigress lumped back in exhaustion, she had been trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her abdomen. "... now please, just leave me alone." Her voice said in resignation, and everyone left.

* * *

Everyone retreated, with so much thing in their mind.

The panda saw the snow leopard sat in solitary under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Tai..?"

The snow leopard cut his eyes briefly and turned back his head again, silently welcoming his presence.

"Can't you see how much she hated me?" Tai Lung smacked his forehead with a low groan, his countenance depicting contrition, bitterness, and refusal. Po let a knowing look, as he scooted over offering his word of comfort.

The panda chuckled dryly. "I know Tai, but you hardly knew Tigress... she was like that when I first came," Po stated simply, meeting his golden eyes. "She'll come around," he added. Despite adversarial nature of their interaction, Po remained positive that one of these days, Tigress would be ready to accept the snow leopard back.

"Believe me, you both are so alike, so much will power and defending your opinion with conviction. It's no wonder things could rub the wrong way," Po explained. "If you passed this hurdle, she would be the most loyal friend you have... as much as she is for me."

There was undoubtedly certain alteration in his demeanor, maybe because this was the most nonsensical, morbid thing he would ever imagine. _Tigress and I - loyal friend?_ He needed to be thankful if she let him left Jade Palace in one piece without mutilating his limbs. While everyone hated him because of atrocities that he committed, this panda was offering him redemption and solace resolutely, with no hesitation, with no string attached. Probably this was the true power of the real Dragon Warrior.

"I...I don't get you Dragon warrior, I heard about the insult she fired at you when you first came. And you forgave her so quickly. Was it... was it your hero-worship attitude blinded you from her treatment?" the leopard scoffed, but underneath, an expression of unmitigated confusion locked on his feature for a while. Po really wanted to reason with him but he figured it would be a story for another day.

Po let a soft resigning sigh. "Everyone deserves a second chance in life Tai..., so am I,... so is Tigress... so are you..."

The snow leopard landed his skeptic gaze on the smiling panda, it was certainly matured, well-considered answer. But how probable that someday he would get along with Tigress and Shifu as if nothing had happened? Perhaps, it's as insurmountable as Tigress wore a frilly dress, or Shifu stopped twitching his ears, and Oogway gave a straight answer. However, he did see Tigress on that impossible red body hugging dress, so maybe... there was still... a possibility.

* * *

The day proceeded as usual, despite Tai Lung's arrival. The four and Dragon Warrior was training, Jade accompanied Tai Lung most of the day meditating under the Sacred Peach Tree after nursing his injury, while Tigress spent most of her day in her bedroom, reading her scroll.

Evening soon arrived, after looking around for ages, the panda found her. Perching above the barrack's roof, her orange fur was nearly glowing in a halo underneath the moonlight. It was eerily beautiful sight, and witnessing once again the master of hard-style cheated death, looking sound and well, this had made his heart swell in response.

She was expecting him. Her golden orbs still hung up there, looking pensively, far-reaching the constellation. She felt a pair of large arms pressing a blanket gently against her cold fur, there was only one creature owned a paw that big and bold enough to touch her freely like that. Po could feel the nasty cold autumn wind against his _awesomeness_ , he could only imagine how Tigress felt with no 'fluffiness' and thick fur like his.

"Hi, Tigress..."

She paid a quick glance over her shoulder, with a hint of a smile of acknowledgment.

"How do you feel?" Po landed his compassionate attention on her wounded torso. If she dared to admit, she kind of missed his attentiveness, gentle and caring gesture.

"Hello, Po...I felt a lot better."

Satisfied with her answer, he hummed in response. She reached the blanket absentmindedly, grazing his paw accidentally on the process.

"You know didn't you?" She met his gaze. The panda took a seat next to her, their shoulder brushing each other.

"Huh?" he responded dumbly.

"You knew about Tai Lung, don't you?"

Her words more sounded like a statement than a question. She tried to phrase her thought neutrally, nonetheless there a fair bit of unintentional accusation left in her tone. The panda sighed, leaning backward to both his elbow.

"I obviously knew he wasn't dead... you heard Jade, it was my request. But the rest..., I didn't anticipate that myself... Jade overheard our conversation by the Peach Tree, and he decided to tell me where Tai Lung was and what he'd been up to." He braved himself to look at the feline next to him.

"I trusted that he is a changed man, Tigress..." He said with deep conviction. However, his sentence fell on deaf ears, Tigress mind wasn't even willing to engage in the conversation. So he placed his paw on her shoulder and putting his gentlest, most caring voice.

"Tigress... you told me about what happened in Bao Gu. Weren't you glad that Shifu gave you a second chance in life despite what happened there?" The tiger finally shook off her other thoughts and met his gaze.

"I know where you are driving this Po... but you had to give me time." Behind her lids, a vivid recollection about her younger self, began to take shape.

"Po, you were so lucky to find Mr. Ping... for years, Shifu had never allowed himself to be more than a master to me. For as long as I can remember, I trained so hard to earn his approval, to make him proud of me, to accept me as someone who was more than a student, with the hope to turn _that_ piece of paper into reality, that he is... my father," she crackled stodgily. Po watched her expression, he saw sorrow, exasperation and countless disappointment of paternal neglect, bottled in years, took a residence there.

"I don't need a noodle dream to earn my father's love, neither do you need a Dragon Scroll to gain Shifu's approval," he said sagely. "You need to remind yourself, Shifu innermost reason why he had been so cold and distant to you. As cliche as it may sound... he loves you Tigress... and he can't afford to lose you to be another Tai Lung." At this kind of moment, Po sounded and looked way wiser beyond his years. He clearly knew the right button to push, at the right time. Tigress let a disgruntled, heavy breath.

"Yes, I know that after you came, Po... how I wished I knew that earlier." She reprimanded herself for being distant towards her father, why couldn't she confront him? Why couldn't she be the first to tell him what he meant to her? She had let things went out of hand. Years rolling by, her anger turned to bitterness, and bitterness turned to resentment, a resentment over nothing - it's all a mere misunderstanding. Po watched the feline with the corner of his eyes, as his the wheel in his mind working on the next sentence he needed to say.

"Well, it's in the past Tigress, nothing we can do to change that. It's the future we could mold, and here is your chance... it's not blood that makes us related, it's trust. Besides, Shifu was always immensely proud of you, especially when he was comparing you to me," he let a musty chuckle. Truthfully, albeit their unorthodox relationship, Tigress had forgiven her adopted father. Right after defeating Shen, her relationship with Shifu began to turn for the best. Shifu had praised her openly, and she had purposely spent some quiet time with him. But Tai Lung was entirely different matter.

Then, another question begged her - how long would the snow leopard remain good? Tai Lung was a man that viewpoint easily swayed by the secret power of Dragon Scroll. Would he ever revert back to the way he was? She knew she was being cynically pessimistic, and the panda couldn't possibly see it with his optimistic eyes.

"Better late than never, Kitte... AWWWW...what's that for?!" Po rubbed his upper arm where Tigress planted a playful, fake punch.

"That for giving me a brother I never wanted!" Tigress chided, but the bitterness had left her face, only leaving a trace of sweetness behind.

"Right you are Tigress..." The panda smiled, he knew apology acceptance speech was in order.

And as she gazed distantly towards the moon, Po picked up his ruan and began to masterfully strum an intricate introduction to a song. His husky voice floated in the air as he hummed a familiar rendition in her teen years.

 _High upon the mountain side, floats a cloud so white. There lies Kangding town, bathed in silver moonlight._

 _..._

 _Lovely maid with a sweet smile, Li the woodcutter's daughter._  
 _..._

 _Moonlight shines bright, a courtship in the moonlight._

"Was that Kangding Qingge?" she asked.

The panda smiled and nodded and kept mumbling the lyrics, some clearer than the others. Tigress felt a tinge of blush as their shoulder brushed each other, and even further after intently reminiscing the lyrics. He leaned closer to her as he sang, a wide smile spread across his face, and his emerald eyes giving a nudge for her to join in. And before she knew it, her higher-pitch voice coherently sang in harmony, while Po masculine voice skillfully embellished the notes in between.

She chuckled at the panda's little impromptu concert, Po was making up some of the lyrics to rhyme with the words that had failed to make it to his memory - confidently plowing through the song as if nothing happened. A minute later, he obstructively strummed wrong cords, but barraging through the stanza and detoured to its parody version instead. However, a clumsy moment like this which instead pulling embarrassment had compelled her to grow fond of the panda. At the end, he recovered and picked up the tune in time to accompany her velvety voice. His strong voice was filling up the gap, loudly announced the words she was too shy to sing.

This was what Po was, plainly, in every little affectionate thing that he offered, in every simple, sweet thoughtful act that he put, just made her smile in the gloomiest day. His lame joke was music to her life, his carefreeness was the secret ingredient soup to her soul. Po was life and creativity, sweetly encased in his corpulent, plushy form, and sealed with a pathetic grin. Tigress let the music wrapped around both of them, occasionally closing her eyes indulging the moment.

 _First, he has fallen in love because she is talented and good-looking._  
 _Second, he has fallen in love because she can take care of the family._  
 _..._

 _Lovely maidens of the world, I cannot but love you._

At the end of the song, Tigress found herself completely leaned against Po larger side, her head rested snuggly on his well-cushioned shoulder, both warriors wrapped in the blanket. He grinned ridiculously, but somehow his caring gesture warmth her heart. Even Po felt weird things happened to him when he was around the feline. He was normally the laid back, easygoing, _softie_ creature. But around Tigress, instinctually the male dominance side was often speaking, he wanted to impress her, he wanted to be assertive, he wanted her to notice him, he wanted to protect her... and he wanted to make her his... and his only, like what he was doing now. He soon realized and stopped the trail of thoughts in his track.

He heard dreamy sigh escaped her lips.

"Feelin' better...?" The panda grin spreading widely as he peered towards his shoulder to witness one very cozy tiger.

"Yes...Thanks, Po," she mumbled, not even lifting her head.

 _This is undeniably very comfortable._

* * *

The next day, even without Shifu's presence - the five, Dragon Warrior decided to continue on their chi training. Jade and Tai Lung joined them in the Training Hall. This was Tai Lung first time in almost three decades to set his feet back in the room.

He was clearly apprehensive at first, but the after Po had been painfully giddy on the prospect watching most bodacious Kung Fu demonstration, his constant nag much to the leopard's annoyance, Tai Lung decided to comply. Tai Lung certainly didn't disappoint as he sauntered in gracefulness passing all through the obstacle as if it was equipment at children playground. Jade made a good point, with an increasingly high possibility of facing Khan's army, Tai Lung's fighting skill shouldn't go to waste. He coaxed the leopard to ground again in Kung Fu training that he had long forbidden himself from doing, fearing his pride to return and converting him to his much evil self.

After a hard day, Tai Lung saw his adopted sister sat in front of the Training Hall. He forced himself to engage in much-needed conversation.

"I told you to leave me alone." Noticing his presence, Tigress quickly glared in objection. Although this time, those fury notes was unheard in her voice.

"I won't until you hear me out," he retorted obstinately.

"Don't I already gave you that chance? There is nothing left to say, Tai."

The leopard growled in annoyance. "This is about your mother. You are welcome to ignore me if you like. But I'll tell you anyway."

"I'm listening," her keen eyes finally flickered, indicating some interest, even though her voice sound unwillingly distant.

"Almost thirty years ago, when I had that heated conversation with Oogway and Shifu, to say I was furious and disgusted were an understatement. I was filled with rage and uncontrolled anger. I planned to direct my attack to Jade Palace... to derelict this place and took what I think rightfully mine."

Tigress watched the leopard's expression from her peripheral vision, to her surprise, the stinging indignation, smoldering hatred had left his voice in exchanged to remorseful, somber tone. His golden eyes poignantly examining the cobbled floor of the courtyard.

"But Khan approached me, by pure coincidence she was in the Valley of Peace for a whole different reason - she was after your mother," Tai Lung narrated flatly. "In her word, she told me to extend my destruction to the valley below, to inflict my father's spirit even further, so he knew how I feel. And she said, she would like to exchange favor - she'd shown me a picture of a striped feline wrapped in a royal robe, commanding me to find her... kill her, and Khan will make sure freedom will be mine despite what I did. I wasn't in the right mind to think... before I knew it, I accepted her offer." Tai Lung cut a quick glance at the striped feline, he was relieved to see there was no disapproval there.

"I did, what Khan told me... to my own astonishment, I couldn't find Lady Jia. As I trampled, bulldozing every single thing I found in the valley, I finally caught the sight of her, confronting me down the bottom of Thousand Step of Jade Palace. She told me... to take her life, if that what I want, but I had to promise to stop killing the innocent people, but of course, she won't go down without a fight." His tone was dampened. "At the end, I didn't kill her. I let her go. I don't know why I do what I did that day... she had nothing to do with me or Dragon Scroll. But obviously, failing Khan's mission and after the carnage that I did, I ended in Chorh-Gom."

Tigress wondered, whether the leopard's apologetic tone was because he was regretting his decision to forgo the task to kill lady Jia deliberately, or because he had killed so many innocent people over his clouded judgment to listen to Khan's plea.

"On my second venture for the Dragon Scroll, I immediately knew who you were when we met at the bridge," he said, looking pointedly at Tigress. "The likeness was uncanny, just like her, you are the only warrior who dared to challenge me. I didn't let anyone know at first. Until I was officially recruited by the Imperial Intelligence. Coincidentally, Jade was in charge training me. We became a brother in arms, and one day I saw the picture of Lady Jia on his desk. Then... you can guess the rest," he ended his story drawing a long slow breath.

"Like many other agents, I had a new name and identity..., and began training with him... I made a decision to stop doing Kung Fu. That arrogance and pride that attached to it. I lost track to see what being a warrior is all about, what strength and power are all about. I was once the culmination of being one of the most successful Kung Fu Masters, but I used all my knowledge for my own honor, gain, and selfish purpose. If I had respect for who you are and what you do, I should quit. You are right, I am a disgrace to Kung Fu."

Tigress bit her lips and swallowed hard, those very words were the same as the one she used to insult Po - the warrior she thought would be the least eligible for such prestigious position. Yet, here stood the Master of Thousand Scrolls, whom instead became the disgrace of Kung Fu not because lacking his skill, but because of lacking of self-control.

The realization finally fell upon her. She was so focused in training, perfecting her form, achieving victory at any cost, that she had unwittingly, forgotten the emotional side of being a true warrior.

"I am sorry for stealing your father's affection Master Tigress, I never intended to. And that's why I took the assignment to protect you as Lady Jia's daughter, I hope to make amends for my previous mistake. I owed this to Jade's father, Jade, you and Shifu." His golden eyes spoke to her heart truthfully and sincerely.

"So... once again, I do apologize, Master Ti,-"

"Just called me Tigress... and... I forgive you, Tai, may be not fully... but I am willing to try." Instantly a streak of hope lit up in his golden eyes, a relief sigh expelled from his lips.

The striped feline met the leopard's eyes, reconnecting many unequaled similarities, spoken of many common strength and weaknesses, bridging their disagreement and past resentment, confessing popular understanding between them and revealing many common memories albeit they never shared their life with each other.

"Thankfully Po can see you beyond your past more than I do. I guess I wouldn't make such a good Dragon Warrior."

"Neither do I..."


	21. Chapter 21 : Bond of Friends

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

And now... a comedic chapter, a little bit of everyone. I enjoyed writing this so much :-)

Credit to ChocolateSyrup for agreeing to beta this chapter. Do check her trilogy... and prepare some tissues, her Solstice Sun is epic!

* * *

After a tiring yet interesting day at the training, the Five, Jade, Tai Lung and Po decided to call for some muscle unknotting, mind relaxing and body pampering time. All of them agreed to head down to the palace's public hot tub by the lower palace ground. The night was cold and crisp, as the autumn had given into a wintry blow and the full moon was brightly hanging against the dark sky. Nothing could be better than huddling together in the hot tub with a large pot of tea infused with something strictly prohibited, overindulging a large bowl of dumpling that smelled more delicious than should be legally possible...and the keyword—even Po could feel his muscles relax as the thought of the hot tub invaded his mind.

To his surprise, all eight of them seemed to be keen on the idea. They were all marching down the steps and everyone was taking their towel, brush, and soap. Po even brought his action figures—the entire set, including his Shifu and Tai Lung figures. Soon enough, there were eight heads poking under the moonlight over the steamy surface of the natural spring.

"Shifu will be back in a day or two...this will be the end of freedom...and back to ruthless training," Mantis moaned, but stopped at the pursed lips of the striped master. He knew how much Tigress loved training with every fiber of her body, and obviously, all this relaxing, goofing off, put an itch (maybe even torture?) to her hardworking soul.

"And tomorrow is the weekly Kung Fu introductory class...gah, just imagining those rambunctious bunnies, piglets and goslings make me weary," Crane added. Everyone else was wearing an exhausted mask, except for Po. Watching gleeful children and hearing infectious laughter was a balm to the bear's soul—a consolation to his mind—but seemed to be consuming the others.

"It would be interesting for Tai Lung to experience that!" Monkey paid the leopard a twisted smile—imagining an awkward moment, a muscular tiger that once stood victoriously against thousand rhino guards—would, in turn, succumb and become a climbing post, fully surrendered and defeated by little children's nagging questions and exuberant squeals.

"I think we need to play a little game," Jade suggested.

The panda's immediate reaction was nodding rapidly, Tigress grabbing his paw to prevent him from stuffing another dumpling into his already full mouth.

"What about Truth or Dare? It would be interesting...we need to get to know Jade and Tai," Viper smiled a little too sweetly, staring dazedly at the possibility of two handsome, rugged looking warriors with burly builds joining her in the hot tub and playing some stupid game—potentially losing their dignity in the process.

"That's such a childish game to play," Jade commented insolently with his usual calm and relaxed persona, while Tai looked more ambivalent about wanting to join the fun. But what could happen? Caught with women in compromising positions? The only two available were his adopted sister and the snake; surely it won't be that mortifying, would it?

"You are afraid, Spotty-butt? C'mon, admit it!" Mantis teased the snow leopard, but the call on his newfound nickname caused Tai Lung looking peeved in return. "And you, Panthie, I know you are keen to play, you've done more childish things before."

"C'mon...you rode that tea tray down the Thousand Steps with me, Buddy," Po's said pleadingly. The Panda recollected how the panther adored doing childish things as much as he did (especially because Po had lost when his tray snapped in half just right before the finish line).

Jade weighed his pros and cons, surely the only thing they could dare him to do was to join Po in his ludicrous infantile act. He knew the girls found him more amusing, with his masculine stature, no one would expect him to behave like Po, thus adding more comedic value to it. Imagine, a sensuous, athletic, six-pax, hunky black panther warrior in women's bathing suit versus a flabby, goofy-grinning Dragon Warrior in women's bathing suit. On the second thought he would like to call it a tie, he was sure people would pay to see them like that. Anyway, the point was, he had nothing else to hide, his life - pretty much like many other masters, was pretty dry and uninspiring, filled with training, spying and fighting. While Jade finally twined Mantis pincers in agreement, their gaze now glued to poor snow leopard to his left, mutely importuning him to join.

"No, I am not afraid... but it was indeed a childish game, really unsuited for my age..." Tai Lung stated his lame reasoning.

Tigress snickered at his mediocre excuse. "Maturity is not a number, it's a state of mind..." she chided dryly.

"Mind if I asked you how old you are? Just gave us range... not an exact number." Viper inserted herself and coiled on the Master of Thousand Scroll's arm. Tai Lung flinched on the invasion of his personal space. Monkey and Mantis stifled a laugh to see the feline discomfort among women.

"...close to 50..."

"You could be my father Tai...," the striped feline flatly commented. Tigress was the only twenty-something in the tub. The rest was in their thirty or early forty.

"Careful what you wish for...!" he grinned evilly, the ex-convict peered closer to his sister.

"And I couldn't believe you looked so nervous around women, even Viper. Don't you have any experience at all?" Tigress ribbed sarcastically.

"As if you know any better... Meimei!" he retaliated. "Tell me... had you even spend a night even just a date with a guy you fancy. Hmmm?"

The playfulness in her eyes faded. Mantis and Monkey spluttered in a series of high-pitched giggles, Viper and Crane directed their stare to the poor panda who tinted pink as peach blossom, Jade elbowed Tigress, earning him a murderous glare.

"Hey, aren't we going to play?" Monkey reminded before Tigress turned the two male felines into rugs to warm the Hall of Warrior cold marble floor.

"C'mon buddy, this is good for...uh...team building," Po turned to the leopard, earnestly pleading, his emerald eyes glimmering with hope. Deep inside, his usual Kung Fu fanatic self was giddy at the prospect of knowing a secret or two about the Master of Thousand Scrolls. Never mind he was a villain, he still awesome doing Kung Fu. Tai Lung reluctantly observed Monkey and Mantis whom obviously plotting to make a fool out of him. Jade was too cool, collected and relented too easily in doing pointless, idiotic stuff which made him less fun to be ridiculed.

After much rather a forceful persuasion, fearing him being stamped out as an outcast (and Monkey threatened that he would never have a bathroom time slot in the morning), Tai Lung finally agreed.

"Ok, let Tai had the honor to start the game," Mantis pointed, "I am sure you have a lot of question about all of us."

He fell silent as he was deep in thought.

"Ok, Mantis... True or Dare?"

"Truth..."

"Why you were always... naked?" The loud outburst of laughter drifted in the air, while the bug gave a vindictive stare, darted across the tub at the snow leopard who was grinning triumphantly while interlacing his finger and waiting for an answer.

"Well... I had nothing to hide, you see, I had none of that thing to hide," he pointed his pinchers to part of his chest and bottom. "Unlike... you guys... And I guess the same case for Viper." The snake was phlegmatic at his statement but smacked him nonchalantly with her tail.

"Ok, now my turn," Mantis glared at Tai Lung with a revengeful stare as he crossed his pinchers. "Continuing our conversation, tell me... your first love."

Everyone looked raptly at the spotty leopard, even Jade. Tai Lung gulped, reproachfully turned to Po as if blaming him for dragging him into such infantile game. While the panda grinning ridiculously in return and his countenance remain resplendent, disregarding his involvement.

"I-I do have.. someone that I like."

Everyone raised their brows. The boys snickered loudly, Tigress scrutinizing her claw for imaginary blemishes in an attempt not to laugh, Viper flicked her eyes unerringly at the leopard and prodded him further. "So, who is the lucky feline?" Her turquoise orbs scanned sultry up and down on his winsome bulk.

"What? Sorry... I couldn't possibly say that... Job-related secret," he stuttered, his muscled visibly flexed causing the pattern on his fur rippled in all direction. Viper swore she had never seen biceps as delicious as that; it's a crime to even cover it up with clothing or bubbles. She flicked her sight at Tigress, but she was looking distantly interested. She just vapidly glances at the two charming male felines just because they were within her vantage point. Dare she said, Tigress much more interested on Po's robust, succulent belly.

"Ok, just gave us hint... like, how does she looked like? And do you still in love with her?" Monkey egged the leopard's courage. Everyone was tensed in suspense.

"She is... stripy. And... yes... uh...I do still love her," Tai Lung squeaked.

Viper spat her tea which sprayed Jade right on his face, Po's adopted a look like a month of severe constipation. Monkey's dumpling had gone to the wrong passageway. Mantis fell out of the tub. Crane beak fell opened scooping considerable amount of bubble in the process, and Tigress... her arm and neck fur were standing, her figure stoned - as if had been struck with nerve attack. Only Jade was attentively cleaning his claw with the tip of his dagger, entirely composed, bearing somewhat expectant look, as if he knew all along.

"Are you going to say... she is... orange... and... she is... a warrior?" Po asked gingerly, with tiny voice. To his horror Tai Lung nodded, sending everyone incredulous. Tai Lung visibly shrunk, pressing his lips and avoiding everyone's eyes apprehensively like a little cub Shifu had punished from missing the gong. For a moment he was flustered, probably regretting himself for being a little too honest.

"Was this... recently?" Viper was getting genuinely interested, bouncing her elated gaze between Tai Lung and Tigress.

"Mm... not really, probably eight years ago." The snow leopard felt he wanted to hide behind a ridiculous amount of bubble.

"Is that roughly the time when the second time he broke out of Chorh-Gom prison?" Monkey whispered to Crane behind the curve of his palm.

"Gosh, you bloomed late if your first love was 8 years ago, what did you do in your youth?" As usual, the small bug with his big mouth teased unmercifully. "Seriously Tai, and you never really slept with any girl before?"

"I bet'cha, he slept with nanny goat...every night," Po interjected, all the master widened their eyes at his statement. It soon became apparent, his attempt to side Tai Lung worked the other way around.

"WHAT...-?" Tai Lung immensely shuddered, his muscled tensed up to the point all this fur was standing up. He wished the moon fell on his head that instant. Tigress did not even attempt not to laugh; Jade patted the leopard's shoulder exaggeratedly with a smug grin on his face.

"You know, nanny goat, the lady Shifu hired to babysit Tigress... she said she babysat you as well... she lived a few street down from my Dad and often came to order smelly tofu," Po narrated obliviously. Their reaction was varied, from Tigress was apparently still laughing with no indication to stop, Monkey and Mantis unsurprised nod, to Tai Lung desperation to flee from the tub.

"Po... Mantis was asking for a different kind of sleeping together!" Tigress finally managed to compose herself, on one of her paws she was tending another shot of tea, appearing to put a serious tone to the subject. Finally, her idea got across the Panda's dimwitted skull as he groaned with "Ah... that kind!"

"I would try to bite Shifu's ear if Tai Lung really slept with nanny goat." Jade chuckled, Tai Lung felt his hand crept towards the panther's neck, and figuratively strangled him to death.

"Wait, let's get back to the question, Tai, seriously... you are a hunk, I bet a lot of girl in the Valley fancied you," Mantis directed his question back to the leopard, who still looking agitated.

"Aaaaand I heard the Wu Sister, were often... flirt with you," Monkey added fervently, Crane beak to fell again, Jade absently pushed it back.

"Shifu was going to have a heart attack if Tai hooked up with one of those girls," Tigress snarled. Finally, those mockeries worked out the snow leopard to the edge of his patience.

"LISTEN! I am studious, serious and dedicated Kung Fu warrior. I have no time for corny love affair, unlike some," Tai Lung defended ruefully. "And even when Shifu allowed me to have some freedom, I wouldn't allow myself. If I were to believe that I am destined for greatness, why would I ruin my reputation by succumbing to sporadic, instinctive manly urge? Can't a person who was worthy of Dragon Scroll restrained himself? I was expected to carve a legacy under my name, perform heroic deeds, and not goofing around, coquetting innocent girls."

There were biting contrition and remorse in his voice, because of all the sacrifice he had to make for the sake of something he was ultimately being denied, even caused him to waste 20 years of his youth in Chorh-Gom. But nonetheless, his honest answer earned him respect from most of the boys. Although those manly urges were his pride and strength, as a Kung Fu master he had risen above it and focusing on what important in the long term, not a mere momentary pleasure. Tai Lung contemplated. Here he was sitting with the panda who had never even set his eyes on the Dragon Scroll to earn it. Sometimes he felt Po was simply a buffoon who stumbled upon a privilege he couldn't appreciate and had no sense to respect it.

But was Oogway wrong in his choice? Would he make a better Dragon Warrior than Po? Albeit his initial bigoted view, he knew now that Po was far more deserving of the title more than he was. The panda may had never worked for his privilege to be the Dragon Warrior, but it just showed how much the pretentious pride, overrated fame, and pompous glory that came with it, means nothing to him. Po would readily surrender the title to him if Shifu granted him permission to do so. For Po, the Dragon Warrior title was nothing but a duty... and probably helping his dad hiked up his restaurant profit, but he was certain the panda would act his kind deeds, his chauvinistic attitude, just the same, with or without a title. And for that prejudice of the panda and thinking so highly of himself, Tai Lung had underestimated Po who had made use of his leopard's strength to serve his benefit, and Po had come out victoriously against all his years of training.

Tigress wore an inscrutable stare, but deep in her, among all the student, she was the one who could relate and sympathize to Tai Lung's experience far too well. Kung fu was very much her life, as for Tai Lung. Tai Lung was Shifu's only student - he had more excuse for being reclusive, while she wasn't. Yet, she had no friends, no bonds, no empathy, not knowing how to sit back and relaxed, be amused or simply enjoy what life had to offer. The lesson of Tai Lung's mistake and wrongdoing were a powerful reminder for her not to walk on his path, not to forget there was other worlds, other life outside Kung Fu.

She stole a quick glance at the panda whose shoulder merely an inch away from her. If not because he dropped from the sky in front of her, she might well be in Chorh-Gom, not knowing how to stop herself until harsh reality hit hard. Pain and sorrow were probably the most equalizing and effective teacher, but certainly, the panda forgiveness and gentleness were far more effective and less punishing.

"So, who's turned next?" Monkey broke the silence.

"I'll do it," Jade volunteered and looked at Po.

"Po, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me, have you kissed anyone and who."

Po innocently looked at Tigress' direction, earning a gale of teasing from the boys. Viper batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly at the striped feline. Tigress was blushing furiously. "Oh... I think I knew the answer," Jade was grinning smugly, crossing his arm drumming his claw. "When was this Po?"

"It was on a mission to Zenchen, a poisoned arrow struck her. I-I did... but because Tigress was so stubborn I had to catch her off guard... by kissing... her," Po stuttered, twiddling his thumb in an attempt to repel his nervousness. "Hey... I thought you were following us? I am surprised you didn't know." Po reminisced the leopard and panther involvement in fending them against Khan's henchmen.

"We only knew you were impaled on the butt, and Tigress had to suck the poison out. She did a nerve attack on you since you were not compromising very well," Jade stated cooly, while Tai Lung placed his large spotty paw against his mouth to suppress eruption of laughter from happening. "So this is your experience with boys, Meimei?" Tai Lung wore his usual slyness and faint arrogance in manner.

"Does Shifu know about this?" Monkey retorted suggestively.

"Of course not...!" Tigress chided the simian, pushing her claw on his chest.

Jade put two empty dumpling bowl on his head, just like Po did his Shifu impersonation. "Panda... how dare you kissing my daughter?! You shall go up and down the Thousands Step ten times, and no lunch for a month as your punishment. And next time... keep that lips to yourself!" he boomed with fabricated heavy voice, mimicking melodramatic way Shifu spoke. Tigress gave up, realizing the more she appeared annoyed, the more the boys enjoyed such a venture of foolishness.

"So now... Jade, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Tell me, two moments of your life: the happiest and the most embarrassing," the panda sank back into his seat, waiting for an answer.

"Happiest would be when Lady Jia became my mother. I never had a mother all my life. And she was the best mother I could ever ask." His usual cool persona suddenly fell, switched into melancholic self as he exchanged look with Tigress. "She was brave, selfless warrior, yet gentle and caring to those around her. I am... I am truly privileged to be able to call her my mother." Tigress clearly hadn't got the time to ponder about this subject, given the problem with Khan and Tai Lung's return occupying her mind. She stared blankly at the Panther.

"The most embarrassing... I had to shave my butt bald because my father placed a hot bowl of hot congee atop my bed," Jade smiled broadly as everyone did. "Sound very plausible," Po commented.

"Ok, now shall I do next?" Viper was volunteering herself. Tigress instantly knew this is not going to end well.

"Tigress... Truth or Dare."

Fearing Viper was going to ask her about her love life, tactically Tigress opted for a dare instead.

"I dare you to kiss Po in 3 days."

Tigress was about to mouth a word of protest, but Viper beat her to it. "Po even gave you mouth to mouth, Tigress... I think you owe him twice, including that kiss he had to give you to catch you off guard. It's only fair if you at least returned him once."

Po started to hyperventilate, not liking where the dare went, while Crane was sympathetically fanning him with his straw hat.

"What kind of logic thinking was that?" the feline retorted defensively. "I was not even aware when he did what he did!" And clearly, that was a wrong move to make. The snake scooted over grinning fiendishly and hoisted herself next to infuriated feline. Po secretly praised Viper for such a daring move, or perhaps she drank too much of that weird tea that the effect possibly had clouded her into making a reckless judgment.

"Well, next time you do it...make sure you both sober and conscious and not in a battle or pressing moment so that you can indulge the moment... _properly,_ " she chuckled gleefully. Tigress was about to explode as she clenched her fist.

"Don't worry, You can do it in private," Viper added and coolly took a seat back next to Tai Lung, who letting his evil smug grin across his maw "Now... now... who was lacking experience here? Hmmm?" Both felines engaged in an intense staring combat. "Fine." Tigress capitulated, she knew she was cornered and just had to accept the challenge.

"It's only fair if you do a dare, Viper!" Tigress let a big predatory grin.

"I dare you to go on a date with Crane this weekend. And you have to stay in his room for the night!" Everyone barked a loud laughter, while Crane's beak yet fell opened again for the dozen time. Viper cheek bloomed red, but she wasn't keen to challenge the feline, fearing she'll even ask her to kiss Crane in exchange for the date. _That would've been harder to do!_

"Man... this tea like a drug, I felt like embarking on spiritual journey drinking this." Mantis moved around Tai Lung's shoulder in a little tipsy dance.

"May be Peyote Tea," Po peered into the jug and gave a sniff. "We need to ask Zheng; maybe he did add opium to make us all relaxed."

"Now my turn," Monkey announced, in a cheeky manner. All the creatures averted their gaze almost automatically, not wanting to land as the target of humiliation.

"Po... Truth of Dare!"

"Awwww... man... Truth."

"Why are you wearing...the same patched pants every day?" Another burst of laughter filled the air, everyone except Tigress and Viper. The serpent was way too sensitive acknowledging there might be a very personal reason why Po wore what he wore. No one would like to wear patchy stuff, wouldn't they? She concluded, whatever logic Po had, it would be too embarrassing and inappropriate to ask. As for Tigress, she knew exactly the reason, this was among one of the things Po dared only to tell her, she wanted to tell all of them to stop harassing and make a derogatory joke about Po's size. But if she did, they would tease her to no end for standing up for him, especially after that kiss remark.

"I actually wondering what those were made off...? Grain sack from your Dad's shop?" Mantis was inspecting the piece of rags hung next to the tub. Tigress cleared her throat loudly and exchanged a condemning glare at the bug's hurtful comment.

"In fact, it's tofu," Po muttered with a hushed voice. His honest answer earned another peal of laughter from the boys. Tigress mentally face-pawed herself. Po was an expert in humiliating himself, intentionally or not.

"No wonder it smells weird! I bet Tigress liked it, though," Monkey crackled. Tigress nearly stood up to grab the simian by the neck but quickly reminded they're all naked - she withheld her urge. It wouldn't be very appropriate things to do to entangle in a fight with a naked male in a hot tub full of unclad warriors.

The panda paused, scrutinizing himself and patting his robust belly. He fixed his gaze on his own form and smiled broadly. "Honestly, it was because I don't want to burden my Dad. You guys knew right, I am the big fat panda, no one sell pants in my size. I had to have it made, but I knew...neither me... or my Dad could afford it. So I made some my own out of things I can salvage from the kitchen, and leave the special occasion one done professionally."

Po's wonderful, thoughtful rendition about his humble patched pants shut all the laughter from the boys. Suddenly, they all wearing guilty and remorseful face. Tigress sighed lightly, a little smile of pleasure and pride threatening to form on her maw. Po never ceased to surprise, to amaze her and not just during simple stupid games, but in front of the much bigger adversary. He was often cornered, close to being defeated but he never gave up. Instead, he courageously sought for a solution, considered every little action with his touch of gentleness and selflessness. She unknowingly rested her eyes upon the bear.

Po realized this, blushed red and quickly displayed his signature smile. "Hey, no biggie... now...Monkey, tell me... how far did you go with Constable Wu's daughter that night?"

"Ermmmm...let just say, I didn't make it back to the barrack," the simian retort shyly. "By the way, we've asked Po twice, but Crane hasn't got a turn." Monkey cunningly redirected the attention. Crane hid behind his straw hat, unwanted to be seen.

"Ok... Crane, Truth of Dare," Jade challenged the bird. "Truth."

"What is the biggest regret in your life?"

Crane was thoughtful for a moment, while Po cringed, second guessing what the answer would be. Po wasn't sure whether the shy avian was going to admit his feeling, especially Jade and Tai Lung were once exchange students in Lee Da for a fair amount of time. But to his surprise, Crane remained undeterred and narrated the same story he did to Po. With the corner of his eyes, Po watched Viper's eyes glistened. Whether was because of her heart had been broken, or admiring Crane's courage to admit it in front of everyone. Jade and Tai Lung irrefutably surprised but remained supportive.

"Good for you, Crane..." Those compliments surprisingly came from Tigress. "We all can learn from you," she smiled sincerely.

As the night grew nigh, the temperature began to bite, the eight warrior huddled even closer, shoulder to shoulder. Tigress was in between Po and Crane. Viper smiled sweetly between Jade and Tai Lung, and Mantis hide on Tai's crook for warmth, and Monkey was in between Po and Jade. All tension melted, the Warriors felt like a cooked through noodle, both mentally and physically.

"Hey how about we re-enact some of out epic battle we've been?" Mantis suggested. "Po had his action figure!"

Tai Lung distinctly shrunk, and Mantis quickly recovered the situation. "The battle with Kai... that would be fun because many of us were jombified.

"Who'll be the pandas from the panda village?"

Po grabbed a few leftover dumpling. Tai Lung was the first to notice. "Tell me you are joking Dragon Warrior, how on earth those carry any resemblance to pandas?"

"Use your imagination, Tai, besides... these are the only thing we ate in Panda Village," Po smiled.

The epic battle went on, each master in charge of themselves, except for Tai Lung and Jade, who felt severely ridiculous for holding four dumpling each on their paw. Tigress was amused when Tai Lung was mimicking grandma panda training with Po and accidentally kicked his tender. And Jade pretending his dumpling was Mei Mei, doing her ribbon dance and 'get ready to dance with danger' moves.

Suddenly, Tigress felt something poking her right thigh, on Po's direction.

"Po... something poking under there, it's better to be your action figure." Other masters were tracking each other eyes as they mentally counted and subconsciously took hold of each of their respective action figures in an attempt to see who was missing. Tigress moved her idle paw into the water, secretly praying it better be an actual action figure which remained a mysterious riddle, invisible underneath the sea of bubbles. Everyone intently looked at her; even Tai Lung unmistakably tensed with anticipation. And... she successfully recovered Master Bear foamy form. A coherent release of air gushed from each Master's mouth.

"Po... for a moment we thought it was your..-"

"Shut it...!" Tigress covered Jade's mouth with her large, foamy paw. "Po is way too innocent," she rebuked the Panther dangerously.

"That's true... Po might even not aware where panda came from," Mantis crackled, making the panda in question blushed.

"But I thought it was on one of those 1000 scrolls?" Tai Lung rolled his eyes.

"You mean the junior karma sutra?" Mantis added, "Well yes, technically only Po and Tigress completed the 1000 scrolls. But not sure Po knew what it meant when he read it."

"Po knew the basic mechanic," Tigress added, seeing the panda take no effort in defending himself against the wave of pattering mockery.

"And how did you know this?" Tai Lung grinned diabolically, scooted a little too close to Tigress, squeezing Crane in the process. Tigress immediately knew she made a wrong move.

"I told her." Thankfully the panda came to her rescue. "See... I knew that scroll you guys were saying... at first I thought it was meant for a contortionist," Po admitted. A spill of laughter filled the air. Even Tigress was struggling to hold hers.

As Po making his retreat to his chamber with a bowl of dumpling on his hand, he heard desultory faint laughter from Mantis' chamber, occasionally retreated into a low clandestine whisper, followed by another splutter, stifled chuckle. He bet most of the boys were there, taking the discussion from what they had left from the hot tub. As he stood by Mantis' door, he overheard a hushed tone of Viper and Tigress floating in the distance, reverberating against muteness of empty corridor. Stirred by his own curiosity, Po stood closer, as stealthily as possible, eavesdropping their conversation.

"...he did make a confession, Tigress!" He heard Viper excited squeal.

"I refuse to accept that. He must mean other felines. I am not the only stripy feline in China, especially after I visited Xiongsen," the striped feline sounded emotionless and flat, like usual.

"But he said eight years ago, that's exactly the time we met him at the bridge. Remember he did flirt with you!" Viper excitement on the whole incident didn't live very long.

"You called that flirt? I thought that was more like a murder attempt... he could have killed us all!" Tigress scoffed knowingly, eradicating the serpents supposition flat to the ground.

"Why, don't you liked him? He a changed man now Tigress, he even saved you and not caring about himself. I mean... Master of Thousand Scrolls and leader of furious five sounded...-" The snake coaxed the striped master, but before she did...Tigress had annihilated her presumption.

"... a secondlymarriage made in heaven? I can't believe this. Just because it sounded like the impossible symmetry of two unprecedented warriors would make it suffice to make us a pair. Firstly, he is not my type. Secondly, he is my adopted brother for heaven sake!" She snarled in disgust.

"What? Seriously? You don't like someone as burly, muscular, square jawed like Tai Lung?" The snake master's voice had risen into a high pitched tone. "If I were a cat or any kind of mammal, I'll be after him." Viper muttered. "Besides two of you were not related blood wise, you can't even rule out Jade... he is another worthy candidate."

"For goodness sake Viper! Tai Lung is old enough to be my father!" Tigress refuted relentlessly. A mounting annoyance could be heard just by the tone.

"Age shouldn't be an issue...Tigress."

Po could feel his palm getting wet. He had heard the proceeding with more and more alarm.

"Appearance shouldn't be an issue as well!" The feline rebuttal silent the serpent. Po secretly admired Tigress' perseverance. However, he was risking knowing his feeling trodden by the woman he loved with his entire being. What if Tigress admitted she liked one of those two burly feline master, whom admittedly a better candidate than he was?

"Besides, I've forgiven him... but doesn't mean he was free to be anything else but a friend to me," Tigress tone audibly calmed down. A silent appeal inserted itself in between all running thoughts.

"Do you like someone else?" Po swore he could even hear Viper victorious grin. He could only hear Tigress tussling and approached the door. He knew he had to make his leave before the feline discovered him and kicked his butt in the Training Hall in return.

"You better think about your date with Crane!" Tigress stood and prepared to leave.

"But... Crane likes someone else..."

The realization struck Tigress like thunder. That's true, just because her dare was before Crane's confession, she shouldn't be that insensitive.

"Sorry Viper..." Tigress turned back and sat next to her snake sister, her voice thick with sympathy. "You like him don't you?" Viper curled on her lap in somber silence.

"I don't think you should give up... his answer maybe different one of this day. Crane and Mei Ling are not courting each other; they even haven't met for a decade," Tigress reasoned, watchfully probing for her sister reaction.

"Y-you really think I shouldn't give up?"

Tigress shook her head firmly.

"If you believe you love him enough, and you haven't told him yet... confession can change a lot of presumption and point of view. He'll see things in different light."

"Thanks, Tigress."

The panda laid still in his bedroom, forsaking the rest of the boys in Mantis' chamber (save it from Tai Lung, who looking exhausted from his first training) who still indulged in exquisite gin and tonic, possibly nicked them from Shifu's chamber.

His mind got ahead of him, immediately thought deep and hard about the snow leopard's confession. Did he just confess his love to Tigress?

Po couldn't deny how fitting it would be for Tai Lung and Tigress to get hitched. Even when Tai Lung's age was almost twice as she was, he didn't bear any appearance like one, in fact, it made the prospect a little more appealing - a mature man, in all his physique and mentality. And just to add more points, he was a changed man, his recent heroic deeds in saving Tigress had earned the spotted feline Tigress' approval, even his pardon. Tigress had accepted him, even though cautiously, but this was a good start. More so, he was a feline; both of them were unparalleled warriors with very similar temper and traits, had been raised by the same Father and taught by the same Master. The only thing that comforted him was the fact Tigress was looking distantly interested.

Even as Jade made his appearance at the palace door, as much as Po tried to convince himself to do otherwise, his love for Tigress had gone from bad to worse. She was the only women that could strangle him in a narcotic state of perpetual admiration. Po was sure Tigress had given him brain damaged just by existing, how she did that - he had no idea. She certainly didn't to it intendedly; no makeup ever touched her face and dresses was hardly her thing. What makes her so deeply enticing to all his senses, would remain a mystery.

But what about Tai Lung? Was he in the same hole as he was? Fallen for the creature whose heart almost impossible to own? Whose will and wants almost impossible to please?

Po reminded himself, he was once had taken what Tai Lung had deemed as his rightful prize - Dragon Scroll, the very reason he trained until his bone breaks, his body bruised and battered. And he, inadvertently, without even trying, was honored with such a privilege. Tai Lung probably held no grudges against him now, as Po had taken part in his clemency. But if Po took the love of his life, possibly the next thing he treasured after the Dragon Scroll, what would that leave him? And wouldn't that be cruel?

Unknowingly to Po, the striped feline across his room meddling a similar situation.

Tigress laid still in her bed, looking blankly at the ceiling, replaying the dialogue between her and Viper. Even her own words surprised her.

 _...confession can change a lot of presumption and point of view._

After meeting the reformed master of Thousand Scrolls had made Tigress realized, in the aspect of her complicated emotion, what she needed wasn't a square-jawed, steel core, platinum soul Kung Fu Master with undeniable bravery, accolades of achievement or a long list of scrolls. Quite the contrary, she needed someone gentle, with sea of unlimited forgiveness, and boundless understanding to match her temper, with great faith and trust to encourage her in moment of lost, with purity and optimism to see a good side in everything, who would never give up on her despite who she was. Someone who could showed her what love capable of changing.

And in it's all unlikelihood with a complicated twist of fate, her destiny and Po's somewhat met and ordained under the universe.

But she was afflicted, what if what Viper said was true? And how Tai Lung would react to a rejection of something he treasured nearly a decade ago. Moreover, if he knew he lost it to the same guy who stole his thunder as a Dragon Warrior, would he... lashed out, livid and turn evil again?

She determined to figure out.

 _I'll ask him._

* * *

 _This chapter was heavily inspired by 'A different lesson' by nievelion ( website) - he had one incredibly funny truth or dare session._

 _Also a scene from one shot by wilowpwlm s/7728872/1/100-Drabbles-Challenge about the moment in the bathtub._

Next chapter would be more complicated as there'll be two/three concurrent plot, so start to pay attention now! R&R :-)


	22. Chapter 22 : A Lesson from Po

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

And thank you for those who Read and Review... :-) However I can't read some of them, seems like FF server wasn't refreshing it properly. However keep them coming. I would like to hear how do all of you want this story to turn. Also to those of you who reviewing the story in other languages, my apology if I didn't answer some of your questions, I don't speak Spanish, even though I can translate it with google translate, it still doesn't make much sense.

This is the longest chapter yet!

* * *

That morning, as all the master mentally and physically had anticipated - as the palace gate opened, a flush gale of sugar propelled bunnies, piglets, goslings invaded every square inch of the courtyard. The uncontrollable chatter, spurious badly formed punch and kicks, constant bickering and numerous meaningless question were fired on all the Masters.

On the side, the snow leopard watched in silence awe how the panda unorthodox way of keeping the kids amused, even glued in wonderment on the things he did or say. The panda face was brimming with pride for every little attainment his student made, even Tigress firmly followed suit. She gently moved a bunny paw, straightened his stance, and paid him a praising look. After a long one hour that felt like years for the snow leopard, finally, the lesson was coming to an end. But the panda did not let the kids went home mundane and weary from the exercise. He wanted them to remember why did they put such effort for kung fu, to instill the same passion he had for the art.

The Dragon warrior was in his element, with a loud but gentle voice as he made an excessive belly jiggling, rapid hand waving movement, he announced.

"Guys...listen up... I have a surprise for y'all." Tai Lung couldn't believe how the panda could even make an announcement appeared intriguingly comedic to watch.

"Today... we have a special visitor..." He spun his large figure so children could see his ecstatic, enthusiastic grin that was spreading like a wildfire. And just that brought almost 50 children to intense silence, in great anticipation and contagiously grinning in return, even though the reason thereof still not yet revealed.

"We have...Master Tai Lung,... the Master of Thousand scrolls!" The panda was building up his tone, raising up according to the expectation of the spectator with his expert storytelling skill. Coherently, he yanked the leopard bulky figure on his waist completely ignoring the leopard small yelp of protest. The leopard stood awkwardly in front of scrutinizing eyes of little children, somehow felt like a woman on a bikini show, standing on the catwalk facing the judges who demanded him to twirl. Po was clutching Tai Lung's wrist like a rag doll and waved it in the air.

"Who wanna see Master of Thousand scroll team up with Dragon Warrior against the Furious Five? Raise your paw, hoof or wing!"

And a big "Me...me...me..." chatter burst like a volcano. Tai Lung knotted his brow at the most nonsensical pursuit and not entirely sure what this _show_ would entail. But it's looked like the five and even Jade strode calmly, huddling in circle, shoulder to shoulder as if this was a usual thing that happened.

"Now Monkey, you'll attack from the roof, Crane you from the east, Tigress you on my right, and Mantis you will be from my left. Monkey and Jade, you are the one with a weapon, make sure you'll ambush from the front and ascertain that we are ready." Everyone nodded in silent agreement before dispersing.

Tai Lung still left bewildered. "So... we set up all this?"

"Of course... this is only for a show, not for real. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially Jade has arrows, shuriken, and even butterfly sword."

"Riiiiiggghttt." The snow leopard ventured skeptically. He rubbed the back of his head, turning at the expectant, overly eager little audiences. To Tai Lung next puzzlement, the panda fetched three bags of flour, a bunny size each. "This is the citizens we had to protect." He announced to the leopard, whom eyebrow burrowed in a complicated knot. "Never get this _hurt_.. or we lose the game." He pushed the sacks into the leopard's idle arms.

"Ready in position...!" The panda commanded. The five and Jade vanished to their respective post. Tai Lung cradled two _villagers_ resting snuggly on his hulking arm, as he moved to his stance, while Po held one. Suddenly, Tigress, Crane, and Monkey erupted from their hiding point. Monkey with his staff attack Tai Lung midsection, while Tigress ducked down to swipe his foot. Tai Lung backflipped with one arm. Instantaneously, he felt something ran on his spine and coiled around his neck and his forearm. Viper flexed her muscle causing him to punch his own face.

"Sorry Tai..." Viper appeared regretful had to inflict such a pain, but her action spoke otherwise as she gleefully tied the leopard foot. For a brief moment when the snow leopard struggling to break free, Tigress saw an opening and spin kick him right in the chest. Monkey further somersaulted and about to hit him from above, but Po shouted "Duck down..." and bounced the simian with his robust belly.

Jade and Mantis came to harass Tai Lung, at first Tai Lung managed to avoid, leap or block their movement. But the combination of very fast insect and a tiger with a double sword, and he had to hold two sack of flour, fighting them barehanded, clearly wasn't favoring his position. At one point, Jade nearly _killed_ one of his sack, Tai Lung had to throw the sack in the air to free his paw and gave him time to launch series of attack to the bug and the panther. Po watched the sack came up and make a descend down in alarming speed.

"Crane!" He heard Tigress commanding the avian. While Po had to dodge Tigress and Viper before he could catch that sack. But he had a plan when Tigress attacked him, he blocked with one arm and, he grabbed Tigress by her wrist with the other and launched her at the opposite direction of the sack. Viper quickly coiled around Tigress ankle to pull her back to the ground, and Po used the opportunity to escape.

But somehow, rather uncoordinatedly, both Po and Tai Lung attempt to catch that one sack at the same time. Their speed and momentum propelled them into a harsh collision in the air, followed by a sudden epic white thick cloud explosion, sending them hurling backward to opposite direction. The audience cheered in delight, uncovering two large figure completely white from head to toe. Both warriors quickly realized the impact had killed two of their citizens and Crane managed to catch the last bag of flour.

"Oh no, you don't!" Po watched Crane tenaciously."Tai...throw me." The leopard grabbed the panda by the wrist, made a circular swinging movement before throwing him to Crane direction. But Crane averted his direction and passed the bag to Tigress.

"I am here, panda... come and get your hostage." The striped feline taunted him.

"Po charged toward the striped feline, just to be greeted by a few shurikens, Monkey and Mantis tried to dodge him from the different side. Tai Lung came to his rescue caught the shurikens and aimed them to Tigress, but Jade defending her, spinning his butterfly sword deflecting all Tai Lung's attack. Suddenly, Tigress had an idea, she whispered something inaudible to Monkey.

Po and Tai Lung came closer, encircling the striped feline who holding the last sack.

"Viper... Crane!" Viper curled around the sack, as Tigress launched it in the air, without further commanding, Po launched Tai Lung to catch the sack midair, but Viper released and pushed the sack in a different direction, Crane had the benefit and caught it. He swirled down and release the sack at a reasonable distance from the ground.

"Monkey...!" Tigress commanded.

Po was the first, the closest to the sack, he reached one of his paws up while tiptoeing and balancing on one leg, very much like a twirling ballerina. Sweeping his glance over grinning frontline audience, just right before he victoriously announcing he had saved his last citizen, a sudden white gush of powder fell on his head. He realized Monkey had slit open and let his villager figuratively bled to death. Tigress was clearly laughing her head off realizing the panda fell on her plotted charade.

"Maaan...not againnnnn!" He berated much to the children merriment. They were giggling in such delight. Even Tai Lung couldn't help himself.

"Panda... that was fun." He dusted off the rest of the flour from his fur.

"I know... and the children were so inspired by this kind of thing y'know." The white panda beamed. Tai Lung did wonder why Shifu didn't adopt the way Po taught these kids. It was a really fun, creative way to learn kung fu... and to learn to _love_ kung fu.

As the children were lingering around the courtyard waiting to be picked up by respective parents, Dragon Warrior decided to put another act of entertainment. He grabbed his ruan, began strumming and humming some famous nursery rhymes. Tai Lung was standing under the shade of the tree across the courtyard, watching the panda surrounded by clapping kids, making animated movement according to the song. And he felt a lurking black shadow approached him.

"Still amazed at the panda?" The black panther smiled rather crookedly.

The leopard snorted indifferently in response. "Can't believe he was a hero who prophesied to save China, especially moments like this... He looked like an extremely large cub."

"That's probably what changed people around him..." Jade eyes affirmatively nudged Tai Lung to watch Tigress. The master of hard-style was holding a piglet hoof, twirling her, smiling and dancing rather modestly, but still looked pleasantly satiating the moment. Subsequently, the panda had started to sing another less upbeat tune, the dancing had stopped, instead, the panda egging the kids to sing something for the tiger, who sat there blushing as the panda masculine vocalization dissolved in higher-pitched slightly out of tune children's voice and confidently dedicating the song to her. The leopard admittedly in awe, figuratively his sister and the panda was alike to oil and water, they seemed to have opposing personality and in all unlikelihood would be able to co-exist together. However quite contrary...both of them seemed to share a strangely inseparable bond as if they needed each other to survive.

Tai Lung chuckled sinisterly at the sight. "He played his card rather well, didn't he? " The black panther averted his attention to the monochromatic panda and grinning meaningfully in response.

"You need to learn from him Tai... that panda beat you up again," Jade remarked in void humor, his voice picked up serious yet sarcastic punch. The leopard grunted in a mild note of refusal. "I have my way...infantile act clearly not my idea of impressing a woman."

"Whatever it is, it's clearly working on hardcore warrior like Master Tigress.. seemed like you could do learning about enchanting women from the Dragon Warrior." And the panther left the snow leopard, that still fixed his stare at the striped feline.

"See you next week Fu... don't forget to practice those kicks." The panda made a swishing sound following a fake kicking movement of his stubby leg. The gosling in question smiled widely, and eager-rapid-nod was in order. As the last student left, Po bolted the gate and watched Tigress picking up training equipment with the tail of his eyes, but something else caught him in his peripheral vision. Tai Lung was leaning by the tree captivated, staring at her figure from a distance. Po held his breath while battling the two opposing dominions in his own mind. But he made up his intention as his hand-picked a few training equipment and strode closer to the leopard.

"Tai?" The leopard snapped from his trance, squared his chest and turned to him. "... would you help me to give this to Tigress?" The panda smiled pushing over a pile of training equipment into the leopard's paws. The leopard still as thoughtful with no emotion portrayed in his golden eyes, probably much bewildered with the instruction - why had not the panda gave these himself? But he just gave him one weak nod and approached the tigress.

Po stood from where he was. _It's only fair if Tai was given a chance, then this competition is a fair play._

* * *

"Tai, what do you want?" The striped feline drew a rather annoyed, long exasperated sigh as she sensed the approaching leopard. The minute the word was spoken, Tai Lung knew this not going to be smooth sailing.

"Sometimes, I felt I better be staying as Silver Moonstone..." He handed over the training equipment and briefly studied the feline in front of him. He came into conclusion _this_ was part of her hard-style personality, being easily worked up and all. Unexpectedly to Tigress, her brother grinned rather impishly and leaned against the door frame with one arm across his torso, feigning to meticulously examining his other forearm and claw for imaginary blemishes. Tigress paid him a twisted look as she entered the training hall to store the load on her hand.

"So do I." Done with her task, Tigress sat in front of the training hall. "And have you been smiling like that since I said I've forgiven you? Doesn't it hurt your face muscle by now?" The spotted feline burst into satirical villainy laughter. But as the laughter subsided, he knelt so his eyes leveled to the striped feline. Although the smile still etched deeply on his feature, the cockiness had disappeared in exchange for more serious and sincere look.

"What make you forgave me so quick?" His golden orbs clearly demanding an honest answered. The striped feline in question only crossed her arm and slowly shook her head in response. She recalled the distressed, anguished and genuinely hurt of the snow leopard's eye in the midst of their heated argument, not because no one believe him, but because she wouldn't. Despite all the pardon he received from Dragon Warrior, Jade and the four - hers and her father's word of forgiveness were those he craved the most, the reason of his coming. The more she bombarded him on how much wronged he had done to hurt his father and indirectly herself, serving like a throwing salt water and vinegar into his already sore wound. A moment of silent hesitation had passed before she finally broke a conversation.

"Years ago, I did nasty thing to Po, and... he forgave me so quickly, he never mentioned or hold single grudges... despite what I did to him. So, it's only fair if I did the same. The outcome might have been different if you came back a few years ago... I maybe even skinned your spotty-butts." Tigress reminisced her venomous accusation to the panda, which appeared to be very much irrefutable back then and turned up to be completely wrong. The leopard snorted at her answer, nonetheless, a glint of gratitude crept into his face.

"There is no accident I came on the right time then." He stood and move back a few pace, knowing that he'd been exonerated from his past mistake, thanks again to the panda's account - both of them owed their relationship to his clemency.

"So, do you need my help?" She scrupulously examined her older brother with critical eyes, oddly the arrogant spotted feline suddenly turned rather contemplatively petulant and exceedingly anxious. His tail lashed fast and abrupt, his ear flattened to his skull. Ta Lung himself couldn't understand what make him so hard to confess his inner fear. He had never felt so vulnerable before, admitting his own trepidation certainly wasn't a part of his training.

"I am... just... a bit nervous..., about meeting Shifu." His voice pitched low and strained. Tigress had to double take what she heard, one of her brows quirked oddly. The broad-chested, majestic, arrogant snow leopard had disappeared into tongue-tied, nervous and timid leopard - very much unfitting with his large and masculine figure. On his face, there was an expression she thought never be possible - frantic fear.

"Nervous? I thought only Po could do that." She inwardly grinned in the recollection of the fanatical devotee of kung fu with will power she could only admire.

"In all honesty...yes,... it's been nearly a decade since I see that annoying, grumpy old man." He tried to cover up his true feeling by making up much sinister statement, but there was a glint of dread and anxiousness that he struggled to hide. Tigress took his admittance seriously, it's not every day the leopard care to disclose his weaknesses in front of fellow warriors, more so herself - the creature whom wittingly humiliated and poured her hatred towards him yesterday. Looking at his piteous form had to strum her inner empathy into realization - both son and father still loved each other, deeply.

"Don't be. I am sure he'll be happy to see you. He is your father after all." Appreciating the fact her brother trusted her, she, in turn, encouraged him. The leopard lifted up his head, took a second or two to ponder on her words.

 _Our Father._ His words were on the tip of his tongue to declare, but nothing ever materialize.

"Are you still mad at him?" He questioned with absolutely stern, serious expression. He made his point by staring at her intensely. His sister clearly torn concerning her response.

"For what?" A pensive sigh escaped her lips to delay the answer as much as she could. Tigress recoiled and move her figure rather uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze.

"For... you know." He gave her a knowing look. When he looked back at Tigress she cut her eyes to the side, and that's when he realized that beneath the anger and the frustration she was disappointed.

"loving you more than me?... honestly, after awhile I don't care any less." She scoffed in rather disparaging fashion. It was hard to tell her honesty over the admittance, as her eyes spoke simply about her deeply wronged hurtful soul.

"But your attitude spoke otherwise." He spoke again, a flash of hope flickered in his eyes, but she dissolved it in rejection and wrath.

"What do you know about my attitude?! You only met me once at the bridge before this whole Lady Khan fiasco!" She had to hold back an angry retort, take a few calming breaths. Tai Lung was taken slightly aback by her sudden outburst, only to be reminded that paternal subject was a quite delicate matter to his sister.

"Hey, touche. I don't mean to insult. But honestly, after speaking to your comrades, we are actually quite alike." His attempt to establish a reconnection obviously had not been appreciated. Tigress glare ruefully instead of being deluded by his sentiment.

"I am thrilled...!" She satirically retorted, folding her striped arm in front of her chest and drumming her claws.

"How about you? Shifu nor Oogway had never visited you in all twenty years..." Tai Lung immediately froze, his mind darted back in time recollecting the trauma of being bounded, helpless, and lonely.

"...so you heard." He chuckled in void humor. Sighing deeply, he let his anger bleed out. He thought Tigress were going to keep poking and probing, like she usually was, until he explode into another tirade and everyone would start distrusting, placing blame, again at him. Their relationship seems to be more fragile than Urn of Whispering warrior, more flimsy than Thread of Hope. But Tai Lung knew, he should be grateful for a mere existence of such thing despite its quality. To his surprise, he was just sat there listening to the voice of chatter from birds and palace's servant floating in a distance.

"I...-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. We all have our dark secret, little insecurities, that are private to us." The striped feline interjected. Tai Lung felt a sudden surge of melancholy erupted in him, he wondered whether Tigress had suffered more than he was in Chorh-Gom that she care to share? At least he was punished for what he had done - he deserved it, all the brutal suffering, endless torture for being deprived of senses and freedom that ultimately made him feel enraged and worthless. But his sister hadn't done anything wrong to deserve such treatment.

"It's not just you who suffer broken bones and bruise trying to get that stupid scroll... which apparently just mere reflective golden blank surface. On my case, I was overly confident and puffed up, I couldn't accept when destiny told me otherwise. On your case, you train so hard so that Shifu approved of you." All pretense of sarcasm vanished as she stared at his golden orbs. There was an undoubtedly certain shift in her expression, her feature began to soften and a gentleness touched her words. She understood him, more than that... she could feel what he feel.

"Actually, without the scroll, Shifu you love you... and me... all the same. I know that now..." She sighed, her tone stuck between regret and self-loathing. "I hate it when that panda stole my dream, I bet you felt the same when Oogway told you, you are not the Dragon Warrior."

"Right, we both shift the blame to someone else... for my case is Shifu, your case is Po." Once again, conflicted tangle of emotion darted across his face. Tigress knew despite a certain degree of disparity, they were almost alike. Ok... maybe Tai Lung had it harder than she was. Shifu was more complicated individual to deal with than Po.

"After Po came, my relationship with Shifu improved a lot." Looking at the imaginary point on the ground where she'd let her eyes fall, she soberly contemplated what had changed between then and now. Although it didn't happen overnight, but she was glad she gave the panda's advice a chance.

"I can see you are not as... tempered as when we met at the bridge. I thought you've killed me if I revealed who I really am." Tai Lung affirmatively agreed.

"So are you." She replied flatly, still amazed how much forgiveness could change such a heartless leopard that she initially thought was beyond repair.

"After all, we are both raised by the same man, I should've known better." He added. "...and we are technically... siblings"

And Tigress saw a smile emerging on Tai's lips. This time round, no cockiness, disdain or mockery. It was a sincere smile. Dare she said there were innocence and rare softness yielded in his eyes.

"Hey, easy there... not that quick!" She responded inexpressively, although inwardly she returned his sentiment.

"I used to think hate Shifu for not defending me when Oogway denied me that ludicrous Dragon scroll." The change of his tone clearly illustrating that the matter still sensitive to him. "But now... I know why..." He frayed nerves seemed to dulled as he spoke, letting out a long loud breath escaping from his nostril. "It's because that weird turtle was right, there was darkness in me... it just clicked to me after you told me how much... Shifu loved me. His love had blinded him to see... what I am becoming." Tigress stared at her brother's crestfallen form.

"I am not far off from you." She paused to recollect the Dragon Warrior parted wisdom. "Po told me love is a gift... it isn't a reward. You might well try to earn it... same way I did, for many years. I trained until I pass out of exhaustion, only to succumbed in disappointment. The only way to have love is to initiate giving it in the first place. I knew that after Po came, the secret why he was capable of making a person as cold and broken as Shifu to finally opened up and loved him in return."

"So that legend is right?" The spotted feline ear perked up, as the better mood swung back into him. "About Dragon Warrior that would bring peace to all..." There was a slight sinister on his tone, but nothing more than a harmless jester.

"...yes... except the part about...surviving for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single Ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe... " Tigress reciprocated her brother's sentiment, counting all the impossibility of that from happening to Po one day.

"Oh..." The leopard responded shortly, but after his surprise died down... his turned to probe the striped feline's personal life. "...you like him don't you?"

Tigress obviously didn't expect such question, remembering the vague meaning of Tai Lung's confession in the bathtub last night, she painstakingly worded her sentence. "I do admire him... he never ceased to... surprise me. Even as clumsy and boneheaded as he may look."

"All my life as a warrior, I fought for justice, to take the bad people and gave them punishment they well deserve. But Po... he fought for peace. He defeated the enemy to reform them, and you are the fruit of his work." She reasoned her admiration for the panda."I am sure he could do the same even without that Dragon Scroll."

His sighed with an oppressive tone. "Yeah, that Dragon Scroll really ruined my life, forty years..." His voice portrayed raw anger and resentment, but also undeniable genuine suffering.

"We never really have a life Tai, you know how much Shifu trained us," Tigress replied bluntly.

"You are right... almost no real friend, no love life..." The snow leopard reminiscing on his reclusive life. "Talking about both of us being trained until our bone break, don't you think our old oaf owe us something?" A sadistic grin crossed his maw.

Tigress initially stare back incredulously, but an idea sprang into her mind, and she clearly understood what her spotted brother had in mind.

"Oh yes Tai, could you stop cracking your neck? The noise made me want to chew your tail." The spotted leopard laughed at her request.

"One more thing... tell me, or give me a hint the striped feline you mentioned in your dare last night," Tigress asked, causing his laughter to grind to a sudden stop. He came closer until his face merely inches away from her.

"...don't be big headed _Meimei_ , it's not you." He replied rather playfully with the hushed tone.

"Thanks... that's a relief!"

* * *

That afternoon, in the kitchen, the warriors enjoyed their sumptuous lunch. The panda chef had gone overboard, clearly delusional of the amount of mouth he was about to feed. He was creating a massive pile of food, in the note that today would be their last huge lunch, knowing the red panda was cautiously watching their waistline (especially his), and the palace budget that whirled up uncontrollably since the giant panda arrival.

"Come again, you both planned to prank Shifu?" Reaching out his talon to pick another pile of bean buns, Crane questioned the spotted and striped felines.

"This is our chance to get even, after all those years of harsh training regiment." Tai Lung smirked with his signature predatory grin, rubbed his paw zealously.

"It'll get worse if you are not careful, Tai..." Po warned with slight concern in the eyes, reminding the spotted feline of the capability of their diminutive master impaling most horrendous, brutal and excruciating punishment one could ever think of. For Po, that might spell out 'stair' or 'fasting'.

"...actually Shifu was quite a jokester himself, but he demonstrated it to a weaker, helpless victim," Mantis explained plowing his pinchers on a big bowl of dumpling, the same time the rest of the five darted their gaze to Dragon Warrior whom just wince in return. Everyone was deep in thought, racked each of their minds with awesome sounding ideas.

"I had an idea!..." Monkey raised his pointer.

He recalled Shifu, in his intoxicated moment ever mentioned, if it were to come - the day Tigress picked up by her date was like handing over million yuan to a gorilla, unarguably, every father felt very much suspicious, and overly protective when it comes to this matter. He pulled everyone into an encased circle as he stated his plan.

Tai Lung grinned fiendishly. "I like that..." Tigress let a malicious chuckle. She seemed to be utterly impressed, her comrades even couldn't believe the striped feline agreed to prank her own father. Probably Tai's badass habit started to rub on her.

"Tai... you are such a bad brother." Viper smiled and chided fraudulently, rubbing her tail on the leopard delicious curling biceps.

"...you have no idea," Tigress mumbled.

"Anyone for the bet? how long you think Shifu will survive before collapsing?" Mantis was biting back a wide smile. Everyone placed their bet and all set for Shifu's arrival tomorrow morning.

"Hey, someone needs to replenish the kitchen, we ran out of...well practically everything." Everyone bounced their gaze to the sea of food and exposed empty cupboards.

"It's Tigress' turn." Monkey pointed out.

"I know you hate me saying this Master Tigress, but you should go with more protection," Jade affirmed, reminding everyone of what could have happened to their stripes comrade should Tai Lung didn't rescue her.

"...yes she is a princess after all," Mantis smirked resplendently at the feline, Tigress growled in response. "Shut it Mantis!" Tigress pushed a bean bun that much larger than the bug's mouth to keep him quiet.

"We could do with some bodyguard, how about you Jade? And Tai Lung... you haven't been in the village for nearly a decade!" Crane suggested. Immediately, Tai Lung's mood dampened, the prospect of being judged by people he previously harmed did not sound promising. Tigress was merely lifting her eyebrow completely absent, but the sensitive panda quickly took hold of the situation.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll need to see my dad so I'll accompany you...I'll be ok, we are here to support you." The panda placed his paw on the leopard's' shoulder in assurance.

"I don't care what they think, and neither should you."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the road back to Valley of Peace, the old red panda, cruised along purposely. His mind was hanging somewhere, contemplating, summarizing, speculating, and replaying the discussion between various masters at the Master's Meeting he attended a few days ago.

As he had his own mental conjecture battling in his head, a weird wind swept around him, followed by a sea of pink peach petals.

 _Master...?_ Shifu was immediately alerted.

The old turtle wasn't anywhere in his sight. But a familiar voice ringing in his head.

 _He is here Shifu._

 _He will help Tigress to fulfill her destiny._

 _Promise me you'll believe, Shifu._

The red panda was clearly bewildered, he thought of Jade, the panther had been in Valley of Peace for awhile, then why his Master just mentioned about him again now?

* * *

The four of them raced down the thousands step. Tigress was in front clutching a long list of items, walking side by side with Jade, while Tai Lung still reluctant about showing his true self, but Po kept on beseeching him to give it a try, and reassuring whatever happened he'll stand by the leopard.

Their first stop was the vegetable shop, while Po and Jade went on to pick up Shifu's new robe from the seamstress.

Mrs. Yin shop was crowded with customers. At first most of the pigs, sheep and geese paid not much attention to two larger creatures entering the shop. Until Tigress opened up her voice.

"Afternoon Mrs. Yin... " Her familiar voice alerting the goat on the trading post, dashed to the counter to assist her. was an elderly goat, probably as ancient as Shifu, and she'd been running the vegetable shop as long as Tigress could remember.

"Master Tigress... it has been a while. And...who is this?" The goat was readjusting her spectacle in front of her nose. She scrutinized the large spotted feline under her saggy wrinkled eyes, he was definitely familiar, her creases deepened as she summoned all her brain cell to identify the leopard. Coherently, the rest of onlooker turned interested in the dialogue and tuned in. Tigress could literally feel the piercing gaze from other customers on her back as she cut her gaze quickly to notice her brother stood sheepishly staring at her, crossing his arm tightly. She could see his muscles tensed up as the pattern on his fur rippled, and his tailed lashed back and forth in agitation.

"Your boyfriend, Master?" Tigress smirked even though mentally she was denying loudly, while Tai Lung fighting the urge to face-pawed himself, he instead shook his head affirmatively while letting Tigress did the honor of politely explaining their complicated relationship to the goat.

"No... no... he is my adoptive brother." She was about to snap scathing reply but instead answered with deceptively calm tone...and a convincing fabricated smile.

"You mean... Shifu's son?" Tigress nodded nonchalantly. Tai Lung could see the sheep mouth pulled into force grimace, as she stitched all the fact together, realizing who he truly was.

And suddenly the ambiance in the shop turned perilously sour. A chorus of gasped and murmur rattling on the background could be heard, as some of the customers who eavesdropped their conversation, placed back the fruit and vegetable back to the rack and slowly retreated towards the door. Their reaction was as predicted, however still infuriated the striped feline.

"Isn't this... Tai Lung? The leopard that...-" The goat mouth was bobbing empty words fearing her demise at her derogatory thought. Almost instantly the friendliness Tigress tried to maintain left her eyes, she quickly cut the goat words off and replied bitterly. "That's right Mrs. Yin... glad you've asked, but I can guarantee he is a much-changed man. He saved me from some nasty bandits and took me back here. He normally worked elsewhere." She could feel behind her Tai Lung's face had dropped significantly, losing the mental battle between himself and his past, and this clearly bothered her. Why can't these people just give him a chance?

"... I see...you seemed to be upset Master Tigress." The goat words stopped her mind from trailing into a whirlwind of thoughts. This time around, Tigress didn't bother to hide her irritation and disappointment. She sighed loudly.

"I am just... Mrs. Yin, I know you had been a good person... but have you made any mistake in your adolescence life that you regret now?" The goat raised her white brow in puzzlement but seemed to gleefully comply and gave her much honest answer.

"...Yes, I definitely have. I dated the man that my parents already strictly forbade... ah... young love." She chuckled dreamily in nostalgia.

"Did your parent forgave you?"

The old lady was stunned, but a tender smile quickly graced her lips. "Yes...of course."

But Tigress still looked less than happy. "Did they trust you again and allowing you to date ever again?" Knowing where the conversation was heading, the goat nodded and this time paid both tigers a sincere smile.

"Trust is a fragile thing isn't it Master Tigress. Take years to build, but could take second to break. Forgiving was probably the easier bit, but to trust again is a different story." She answered sagely.

"I am not even asking people to trust my brother Mrs. Yin... I was hoping they were more willing to forgive, and not forgetting the fact Tai Lung did lay his life for the safety of others many times before... But I guess I am wrong, people do forget they owe him a pile of debt." She practically rebuked the entire shop intentionally, Tai Lung could see her fist balled behind the counter, channeling all her volcanic anger that she shouldn't and couldn't show. Thankfully the goat seemed to read Tigress emotion rather well, as she politely retorted.

"...well yes,... Master Tigress, that's very much insightful..." And faced Tai Lung, leaned herself closer to the snow leopard as a sincere gesture, and offered him a comforting word.

"Don't worry young man, just give the Valley sometime... here, today I gave you extra watermelon, is to celebrate the return of a hero." Tigress quickly drop her stoic facade, and offer her a truthful look of complacency, while Tai Lung still couldn't quite digest whatever taken place. As the crowd dispersed, Tai Lung approached his sister, whom still stood there cross checking her list and the items. He placed his paw on her shoulder, winning her attention.

"Tigress... thanks..." Their golden lantern met, somewhere there she saw something rare, something that she had not seen before. It was true sincere appreciation and deep affection. Before Tigress could respond to the leopard act of gratitude, two large forms burst into the shop.

"Hi guys, we are done. Why don't we see my dad... he might want to see Tai." Everyone thought a bowl of secret ingredient soup might lift their spirit a little bit, and off they went.

* * *

When the panda found him, the goose was pacing like a maniac, battling the sea of rush hour customer as usual - nonetheless, he couldn't miss the emergence of his lovable son.

"Hi, Dad..." The panda gleefully snugged his dad in his large embrace.

"...Oh Son, Master Tigress... Master Jade, and... T-tai Lung?" The goose eyes widened as he loosened his spread of wing over Po corpulent belly. But no fear formed in his feature, it was just complete shock for he thought the snow leopard was dead all along.

"That's right Mr. Ping... hope, my presence...didn't distress you." The leopard stuttered awkwardly. Po grabbed his and Jade shoulder and smiled widely at his dad.

Understanding his son's gesture, Mr. Ping immediately reciprocated and waddled to the counter with his usual self."... what, no of course not... I trust my son, if he took you here, you are his friend." The goose grinned in unbidden merriment, escorting his honorary guest to the table at the corner, closest to the counter. As they made way through the small gap in between the table, a few older customers, who obviously recognized the leopard and knew what he'd done, stared in disgust, some shook their head in disapproval. But Po focused on remaining collected and persuasively compelled the crowd to trust his judgment.

"Citizen, don't worry... Tai Lung is with me... and we are buddies now." But the panda warm convictive gesture did little effect on the citizen.

"..but Dragon Warrior, he did nasty things to our family... we lost our grandma..."

"... and our house..."

"And my parents..."

"... and my business..."

Feeling oppressed by the weight of the situation, the spotted feline finally lifted his voice.

"...I..I'm sorry for what've done..." He tried to inject as much sincerity to his word, as awkwardly stood in the middle of the courtyard and hung his spotty head in shame. "I hope everyone can forgive me...and I intended to work to gain your trust again, I know, it's easy to say than done, but I am hopeful. " Po was taken aback, but beamed and nodded his approval on Tai Lung action. Jade was quickly rubbed the spotted leopard broad shoulder showing his wordless support. Tigress swore he could see Tai Lung's eyes glistened with tears as he made his impromptu speech of apology, as much as it was deeply moving for the Masters, it was hardly the case for the villagers who didn't know Tai Lung on a personal level. The villagers bounced their gaze to each other mumbling incoherently between themselves, but Tigress could feel they were very much skeptical and unconvinced.

"You don't know how much you hurt us don't you?"

"...how dare you came back..."

"You won't ever bring my parents back...!"

Suddenly the panda cracked his knuckles ominously, smacking his meaty fist into the restaurant table with such a force that the motion rippled through his corpulent torso. He couldn't believe this was the people he defended, whom he swore to protect, dismissing his account and could have a heart to blatantly curse and ridicule his friend. "

That's enough! Listen up...!" The panda voice was harsh and insistent. The heat radiated on his usually calm jade eyes. The audience of the entire courtyard was stunned to see the jovial bear, usually wearing sheepish smile suddenly turn resolutely stern and assertive. He was serious in defending his friend. Even Tai Lung couldn't believe Po could display such smoldering anger, the dangerous glint in his eye that said he wasn't to be messed with. The customers gasped, slightly terrorized but forced to listen to the panda explanation.

"I know how much you resent him... But he already served his all his sentence, he was bounded in seclusion with no family, no friends, for 20 years, and it's me who asked for him to be pardoned, even Emperor had forgiven him. I know you all lost certain someone or something you hold dear, me too... I nearly lost my family, nearly lost Master Shifu, nearly lost my goose dad, but that's the past." He said tenaciously, his fist clenched displaying such emotion he was holding.

"You can hold grudges and hate until it eats you up to your grave, it won't take you anywhere. That's why I chose to forgive him... and today, seeing how much Tai Lung has changed made me feel immensely proud of him. He has actually been working in the Imperial City the past 8 years - Master Jade would testify to that, and he did a lot for China, unknowing to you and me." His tone mellowed and turn poignant.

There was nothing insightfully new in the panda's narration, however, people had such a respect for him as a hero, and as a person. Unlike any other Masters, Po grew up as the citizen of the valley, he knew their concern, he could relate to their problem. To hear him pledging something like that for such a criminal like Tai Lung, must mean he had a great faith in him.

"Now... if you can't forgive him yet, I accept that, but at least be civil... no hurtful comment. As for me... It's my choice to trust him as my friend, it's his choice to proof that I am right, and I've seen the proof and I can testify he is a changed man." Po urged the crowd."You need to put yourself in his shoes, show a little empathy. We all make mistake, some bigger than others, some less, some done a lot more." The panda sighed deeply. "Second chances are not given to making things right, but given to prove that we could do even better...even after we fall."

And with that, he retreated back to his seat, but without alarm, the snow leopard lunged, abruptly and encased the panda in one rough, fierce embrace, and let his emotion consumed him. "Thank you..., Dragon Warrior." He said in a small voice, forcing his sentiment back so his voice wouldn't break. As oddly as it might sound coming from the snow leopard, no one could sense any untruthfulness in his voice. His gesture and confession were sincere and genuine. Even Tigress watched with surprised and overwhelmed to witness such a gratitude. The appreciativeness and relief spilled out of his golden orbs. The panda immediately encircled his fluffy arm and hug the leopard in return. He gave him a squeeze of reassurance. Clearly, Po and Tai Lung hadn't already had the necessary conversation to settle what happened 8 years ago, and the leopard just couldn't hold it any longer.

"Hey... my pleasure, Buddy. I know... you won't disappoint me. I believe you." The gentleness and friendliness had returned to the panda's voice, while his eyes gleamed with pride. He was proud his friend bravery and heroic inclination to confess to the citizens of the valley and apologize, that in itself was harder than facing an adversary that capable of killing your body, but this one potentially would kill your soul.

A moment of respite as all eyes and attention consumed the two massive warriors in the middle of the restaurant courtyard. Suddenly a few little bunnies began to clap... and followed by another, and another... and the entire spectator cheering. Mr. Ping took a stage atop one of the tables.

"...now...now...to celebrate Master Tai Lung returning... free Dragon Warrior dumpling...without purchases!"

And the crowd yell in delight. The atmosphere quickly softened, a few citizen approach their table, and greeted him.

"Master Tai Lung... welcome home."

* * *

Also, I am looking for a beta reader, especially if you have written something before, if you have time, do PM me :-)

Some of you PM-ed me and asked why I choose to name "Silver Moonstone" for Tai Lung. Simply because his coat was grayish, creamy coat... sort of silvery. And his spotted pattern appeared like moonstone.

I watched again the snippets from first KFP, Tai Lung epic escapade from Chorh-Gom, just to realize, he cracked his neck a few time... which is rather funny to watch as if that was the only stiff joint he had after being bounded for two decades.


	23. Chapter 23 : Father, Son and Daughter

This chapter and the next is where the story took another interesting twist. Apology, I upload the wrong unedited version earlier.

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning the gong resounding as many other mornings, forcing all the souls behind the rice paper door to get up and greeted both of their masters. The Grand Master, wearing his usual stern, slightly condemning stare, strode in front, followed by more clumsy, juvenile stumpy walk of the giant panda behind him.

"Good Morning, Masters...!" The Warriors stood in front of their respective room, saluted the diminutive master and the other much bigger one.

The red panda smiled dryly as he inspecting each of his students from head to toe.

He froze in front of Tigress, his azure orbs nearly fell out of its socket, his ear twitched erratically, his heart went from stuttering to threatening to stop, to full blown panic, beating uncontrollably against his chest as adrenaline coursed through his body.

In front of Tigress' chamber, two figure bowed, with their fist balled against their open palm. Both didn't maintain any eye contact, calm and collected.

"T-tai L-Lung?" A deep frown etched on Grandmaster feature, the air started to fill with mixtures of disappointment, surprise, animosity and bewilderment.

"I am home... Master..." The snow leopard lowered himself to kneeling position, still averting his gaze to the floor. The other students tried so hard to maintain their vigour, or not to crack any laughter, and not to spoil the fun. It was just the beginning.

"Tigress... what's the meaning of this!" While his shock hadn't subsided - that his son was still alive and well... he had spent the night with his adopted daughter! The Grand Master suddenly turned to Po vindictively, pointing his staff at his bulging belly. The panda flinched at his scrutinising, menacing stare. Meeting his Master's eyes, Po mentally shrunk, in fact, his soul might have left his body that instant. Those azure orbs had a purpose, to capture, ensnare and defeat any resistance.

"I...I had nothing to do with this M-Master..." With pronounced fear erupting in his jade eyes, he tiptoed away. He pulled a fake grimace and flattened himself against the paper door as if that would make him as thin.

"Father...is there anything wrong with my choice?" Tigress was deceptively placid, finally, her golden orbs resolutely intercepting with his gaze. Absently, the Grand Master threw an incredulous look on his most prized student, the creases on his white forehead intensified, and he battled the quivering of his jaw.

"W-what... your choice?... HIM?! I rather you hooked up with Dragon Warrior!" The red panda rapped his staff, poking the snow leopard rather forcefully. Tai Lung swore, he was laughing so hard inside seeing his father so devastatingly frustrated, but he held his game and suppressed to conceal any emotions.

"Now... that's hurtful." Po mumbled on the back but stopped at his Master's disapproving glare.

"Tigress... I want an explanation!" The Grand Master spat furiously. Suddenly, Tai Lung's paw grabbed Tigress' waist and pulled her closer to his torso. The reaction was varied, Monkey covered his mouth, Mantis anticipated by sitting on the top of Crane's beak, clutching it shut in absolute anticipation that it might fell open, Jade grinning lucidly, Po even felt his eyes sore from forgetting to blink.

"Father... are you not happy your son had returned? Moreover courting your own daughter?" The spotted feline played his role rather well and pretended to be intensely irritated by his father disapproval. "We are both avid, accomplished warrior, tell me... why do you mind at all?"

"WHAT?! I can't believe I am hearing this!" Shifu took a few steadying breath as he backpedalled, his disappointment was clearly portrayed. Both felines were unaltered, taking no effort or anticipation of the master's backlash which about to unravel as if they were oblivious to it all.

Before the red panda said anything more, both felines locked gaze at each other and closing the gap, inch by inch...tilting their respective head into position. Viper hoisted herself to be able to see clearer, Crane beak really fell open, Mantis made uncontrollable gagging spasm, Po gulped darting his glare between the felines in action and the angered Grand Master. Jade whispered he could see the steam coming out from Shifu's head. While Monkey smiling victoriously at the prospect of winning the bet.

Shifu suddenly remembered Oogway's divine message about the creature who came to help Tigress fulfil her destiny.

 _It...it can't be Tai Lung, can it?_ And that did it. The Grand Master collapsed unconscious.

"Wow... you both did it!" Monkey put his thumb up. Mantis lost it, he laughed so hard wiping the watering form on his eyes. Viper and Jade both shook their head but had to admit that was quite a rare form of entertainment.

"Honestly, I began to worry the old man seems to stand so long... " Tai Lung smiled widely, not that anyone of them planned to go further than _that_.

"...I can't imagine I agree to do this." Tigress muttered, but a predatory smile yet to leave her maw.

"That was... liberating..." A sadistic grin crossed the leopard maw, and an unconvincing note of sympathy entered his voice. "Perhaps that was a little too much for him."

Crane and Viper looked at each other, if it's not because Tai Lung had saved Tigress from a few days ago, that kind of smile would send a disturbing chill on their neck. Mantis loomed over the Grand Master, pulled his eyelids open with his pinchers to check for vital sign. "He is fine..." He reaffirmed with a calm tone.

"Now..." The simian zealously rubbed the palm of his hands. "Po, Mantis... pay up...you said Shifu only last until they hold paws." Gleefully Monkey stuck his hand out demanding endowment from the other losing party.

"Dang it!"

* * *

Tai Lung cradled his father in his arm, he was thinner than he remembered. He chuckled to himself. W _hat an ingenious way to welcome him home_. Both him and Tigress took the Grandmaster to his chamber. Tigress took a bottle of Shifu's exotic gin from under his bed.

"He still kept those there?" Tai Lung said rather mockingly. "And he always lectured me to be sober and watched my dignity..." He chided.

Dipped a little of the liquid on her handkerchief, the pungent smell was quickly calling Shifu's back to the world of the living.

"Master..." Tigress placed her paw on his little skinny hand. She smiled rather mischievously. "Apologise Master, we'd played a prank on you." Shifu's blue eyes widened but immediately calmed down, his lips exploded into a tiny chuckle, realising good consequences came forth - that all the 'sleepover' was a mere set up. No one had violated his fair maiden, neither his beloved son lost his virginity.

"Ah... of course you are..." He inhaled deeply as if that repulsive strong alcohol smell soothed his anger. He observed closely as the two feline interacted in each other presence. To his delightful surprise, Tigress was incredibly tolerant towards the leopard, she hadn't made any hurtful, derogatory comment about him, with the borderline of her dry sarcasm, which Tai Lung possessed as well. It was as if his daughter had put away all those resentments towards the leopard, whom unintentionally caused her to suffer. But again, ever since Tigress had achieved her inner peace mysteriously, she never ceased to surprise him.

"I suppose you might want to speak to Tai in private..." Tigress excused herself and nudged her brother. "Good luck." She mouthed.

"Wait... Tigress..." The red panda's word stopped her at her track.

"I wanted to hear what I've been missing out from both of you this week." The Master smiled.

Three of them sat inside Shifu's chamber around a large pot of tea. Shifu was sipping his tea nonchalantly, while Tai Lung narrated every single detail about his story of redemption, his new life serving the Emperor, and his discovery of Tigress' heritage. Shifu listened to him intently, occasionally bouncing a few question. Silently, the Grand Master was analysing his motive, and movement, but nothing he could derive from it that would impose immediate danger nor suggesting he hadn't been truthful. And then Tigress' turn to report about her kidnapping, what she heard while she was there, and how Tai Lung rescued her and took her back to the Valley.

After he was satisfied with their update. He switched to much more personal question.

"I see that you and Dragon Warrior had made peace, am I right?" The snow leopard nodded reassuringly. The red panda stroke his beard and pace back and forth the length of his room silently, before he broke off into an unrelated topic.

"It's not important that both of you didn't have a distinct quality, chaste and innocency to be Dragon Warrior," he sighed ruefully, rebuking himself on his poor mentoring and parenting skill,"...but that does not mean you can't a be hero at your own merit,... even when you can't - again it doesn't matter. What matter that you two were innocent enough... to love an old fool like me." He joked dryly, however, both felines saw a glint of water forming in their master's eyes. He quickly cleared his throat in futile attempt to cover it up.

"Yes... I am immensely proud... to be your Master..." He stood and watchfully looked at his two adopted children. "...more so as your father." His last words weren't as firm as the first two, almost reluctantly confessing he hadn't been much of a paternal figure. He had failed them both, in one way or another. One had turned evil way because he was deluded by his pride, and the other had been cold and distant because he was overthrown by the pain of failing to raise the first. He clutched his staff poignantly. The air quickly became sombre, as the three of them stood in awkward silence.

"Father..." His strained husky voice halted him - The red panda's heart stopped at that utterance.

The snow leopard knelt to his eye level, his luminous golden eyes dived deeply into his heart and soul, exchanged deeds that still left undone, words that still left unsaid, spoken of pain and misunderstanding between them. The leopard realised something deep inside his heart, hammering against his chest, although decades of training had taught him to be in control, to gain upper hand, to reason logically, to be cool headed, but for once... he did what he never did. He let his heart took control, commanding his arm lurched forward in pure impulse, and encircling his father deceptively frail figure in a rareness, most sincere, emotional hug. He pressed him tightly as he could muster without breaking him.

"I am sorry... for breaking your heart." His words strummed the string in the red panda's heart. The facial expression of the Grand Master mellowed, all the worry and grief that had been etched for years faded as something seemed to let go inside of him, ever muscle went slack and limp as he let a huge explosive sigh, and his tiny arm quickly returned the sentiment.

The image of arrogant, prideful warrior had been replaced by innocent, playful leopard that once he knew. He closed his eyes replaying the moments again, forcing his memory to every detail that he could. For once, neither of them care any less about their self-image... masculinity or respectful, authoritative teacher. The floodgate that had been barred for years, bottling up all sort of emotional exchange suddenly let loose, the two creature were sobbing relentlessly on each other arm.

"...I love you, Son." And that's his words of forgiveness the snow leopard longed to hear. His soul finally breathed free from oppression and guilt that haunted him many years.

Tigress watched the much rare scene unfolded in front of her, having her own battle - struggling to hold back the warm tears, watching deeply moving reconciliation. But, her other self felt she was relegated into an outsider, a second class citizen, forgotten and bruised aside, and had to testify her father once again favouring the snow leopard over her. She reeled back mentally, rebuking over her unwarranted possessiveness which completely inappropriate, Shifu had lost nearly three decades with his son, wouldn't it be reasonable to show more affection making up for those time? wouldn't she be happy if Shifu finally found peace?

Almost answering her dilemma, a pair of azure orbs staring at her, breaking her from the frozen tableau. Tigress snapped back from her reverie, as her father's eyes inviting her to come closer. She submissively knelt down, and as if an invisible force had pulled her in time to join in threesome unbidden huddle, something very un-Tigress... un-Tai Lung... and may be un-Shifu. She felt her father tiny hand stroking her stripy head. "...and I love you too, Daughter." And a gulf of unexplainable contentment feeling washed her soul, she felt her extremely taut knots in her body slackened, and she let herself enjoyed a sudden closeness with her family. She felt Shifu's silky robe under her one arm and Tai Lung's soft warm fur on the other.

Tigress recalled how much she strived to retain her hardcore image, never letting her emotion slip up, forbade her own sentiment, forcefully silent her suffering, repressed her feeling - very much like Tai Lung and Shifu themselves. Three of them had been wearing a mask, had been an actor and telling each other a lie. Until Po came, to show her it's not weaknesses to shed a tear, nor fragility to show compassion, nor a loser for asking forgiveness. All these while, all three of them had been a coward - someone who afraid to confronted the true meaning of their feeling much so to confide it to one another.

Three of them soon parted from their embraced, wiping the remnant of tears - the evidence of what took place, and quickly gained their composure, although not cold and distant, but nonetheless respectful and composed. The two feline were just about to excuse themselves to the student quarter when they heard the voice of their father harkened.

"Wait... you both still have to clean the Hall of Warriors... as punishment for pranking me." His command was stern and firm, but also annoyingly hinted with a cheerful tone. Shock, impetuous disbelief and open confusion erupting from two pairs of golden lanterns, meeting his tiny figure. Of course, the Grand Master didn't care any less - making use of his authority to cause his student to suffer had been his speciality.

"What?" The snow leopard crossed his arm insolently, and the arrogance in his voice had returned.

"Father, don't you hear me... she is a princess, you can't tell her to wipe the floor on her knee?" He reasoned rather intently. Although everyone knew the statement - regardless of its accuracy - was merely thrown as a joke, a strange tinge of warmness crept unto Tigress' chest. She had a brother that cared. The red panda smirked satirically, lifting one of his brows, and cruised steadily disregarding his son's plea. Tigress mentally grinned at Tai Lung's fruitless attempt, he really forgot how ruthless Shifu was like.

"And I'm taking her safely here... shouldn't I be rewarded or something?" The snow leopard nagged again.

The Grand Master halted and turned to face him, grinning evilly, and suddenly those smile left him instantaneously, and the teacher's stern and tyrannical look had taken its place instead.

"Do as you were told..!" The master chuckled inwardly as he heard the spotted leopard disgruntled sigh and the other female voice scolding."Don't be such a wimp, this is better than mopping the thousand step." And another one mustered."...I wished I've killed him 8 years ago."

* * *

A few hour after midnight.

In his own room, the grandmaster tossed and turned on his bedroll. The eerie sound of wind and rain and occasional thunderclap did not help any single bit, not to mention the size of his ears...He tried meditating, reading various boring scroll within reach, dissembling talking to Oogway, but nothing could bring his lid down. The Grand Master decided to have a stroll outside his bedchamber.

He entered the Hall of Warrior only to be greeted by two silent form. A rare, sincere smile forming upon his mouth as he looked into the room beyond. Stealthily, the Master approached two his most valuable trophies, his most prized possession, one of which he ever lost and the other one he had previously denied. Both of them laid within a few pace distance with a wet cloth still on their paw, and a bucket not far of.

 _They must be exhausted._

He chuckled lightly. Student or children, Shifu had always been famous for his notorious, tyrannical, and cruel punishment.

He sighed silently, recollecting the remnant of the past. An unbidden image of little snow leopard he picked from the gate of the palace, he had brought into his palace, his house... and his heart. As a toddler, Tai Lung loved to nuzzle, cuddle and cling to him, knocking his tiny frame on the process even once he had broken his wrist, but he would never exchange such tender moment, unabashed with earnest love. Even now, as he watched a full-grown leopard in his middle age, to him he was still the cub he used to nurture, coddled with such love and affection he had never laid upon anyone else. He looked surprisingly peaceful, all the immense weight of sorrow, bountiful resentment, fiery rage and jealousy which seemed to always haunt his feature when he was awake, had left with no trace, vanished into oblivion. He was just the handsome, strong build, young leopard he loved, the good cub he'd once been.

Then he remembered how this same boy turned away from the noble path that was set before him, letting his judgement clouded by pride, ambition and enmity, and wasted 20 years of his life, his talent, and rot away in prison. His venture for Dragon Scroll had consumed his life, his time, his energy... but again, after succumbing his second chance, he was given the third. For the longest time, Shifu had always blamed himself, but sooner he realised it took two to clap. His pride had hoisted his son into believing who he should have been, and Tai Lung - instead of looking introspectively on himself, has blamed the failure to his father - without realising, his father love and proud of him just the same, with or without the Dragon scroll.

How Shifu could thank Oogway for bringing such a soul as Po. The panda that had helped a lot of people winning their own life battle, with the sword of gentleness, and armour of forgiveness. To accept what Tai Lung had become was the greatest battle of Shifu's life, but the panda had shown him exactly how to. Now, this was his third time seeing Tai Lung again, his son that he thought to be dead, died together with his life... with his love, had now stood a chance to fix everything once more, although nothing could restore his innocence, but Shifu would have a chance to love him again... just like the cub he once knew.

He turned to his other side, laid the most beautiful maiden, strong as steel, gentle at heart. He watched her chest rhythmically went up and down, the fierce, cold and distant feature that usually embroiled in her usual self was gone, in exchanged to peaceful, dainty, angelic like... almost delicate facade. Her face was a portrait of true gracefulness, kindness and bravery encased in one beautiful form. Behind his lid the memory of her cub-hood replayed. She was another promising student, learn and fight with intense dedication and burning passion. He remembered how her ruby orbs shone, speaking volumes of thousand silent utterances for fatherly love, undeniably zealous hunger for affection he was unwilling to give. Although she was not Tai Lung (as much as he reprimanded himself for that fact), he couldn't help to think how both of them were like in many ways. Watching Tigress grew was a constant reminder of what he had done wrong on raising the snow leopard to be a thorn in his flesh, and for that he couldn't repeat the past mistake twice, and hence his cold treatment. What they had carved and mould for themselves had worked well for so many years, so he thought.

But that was years ago, now she was a full grown woman, a pinnacle of strength and grace, an exemplary warrior, but she had never seen him as her father, not until a few years ago. Those fiery ruby orbs had lost it shine, shielded behind a cold, stoic facade of her platinum soul. All his presumption about her was proven wrong after that monochromatic oaf, with corpulent torso, flabby arm and intoxicating frivolous grin arrived in the palace. She was still the same cub he picked up from Bao Gu, she was capable of hurt and love just like she always was. Po had brought back the dazzling radiance in her eyes - the eyes he once knew when she was a mere cub. He had breathed life into her hardcore soul, recapture back her moments of happiness, he had torn her cold, stoic persona, made her believe in herself, made her capable of trusting someone, and made her capable of loving and to be loved. Shifu rebuked himself for being such a heavy-handed teacher, much draconian father, and had robbed her of the only childhood she would ever devour. And it was much too late, by the time she was twenty-two, he had the courage to apologise, made amends, and turn the table for good. As Po always told him. It's better late... than never.

Shifu clasped his tiny hand, he had not felt this way for a long time, even more peaceful than earning his inner peace. Finally a family for him, he couldn't be happier to be reunited with his son and daughter, reconciling his past mistake, and facing future together. However, being a cynic pessimist that he was, even after 6 years free from such vindication, he wanted to see for himself that the snow leopard had really turned his way. Having someone wicked to defeat, like Khan, and innocent people to defend, would be just the ticket for the snow leopard. He deserved a chance to proof his heroism, his chauvinistic streak, which once was infused within his being.

Tigress' approval and acceptance of Tai Lung was a concrete proof, an encouraging sign, even when there was a moment of setback. The fact that she offered to take him down to the village and stood up for him in front of the villagers. Both agreed to prank him to get even, to greater extend nearly gave him a heart attack. He heard both of them talked about their similarities, of having such passion for kung fu, of being such a hot tempered, and of course... their greatest weaknesses were their pride (apart from dry sarcasm... they both must learn it from him).

He recalled the message Oogway sent him, that there'll be someone who will come to help Tigress to fulfil her destiny, to grow into the role the universe had ordained. And that someone was Tai Lung. And he recited the parting word of the sage master a few days after Po was chosen as Dragon Warrior.

 _My friend, the panda will never fulfil his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control._

 _No, you just need to believe. Promise me, Shifu. Promise me you will believe._

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far.

The striped feline sat in front of the altar, behind her was an immense view of surrounding snow peak mountain. She clasped the cashmere blanket around her slightly tighter.

 _Twenty-five years today, Hei Jian... yet it felt like yesterday_.

The striped feline planted her incense, closing her eyes as she bowed down to say her deepest wish, most fervent prayer. She opened her ruby eyes, poignantly trace her claw over the picture of obsidian fur panther and felt his radiant ruby eyes stared tenderly back at her. Her mind flew to the event that took place more than three decades ago.

Their first meeting was nothing like usual. It was war-afflicted zone, on the tip southern end of China. Her father was the leader of the minor kingdom, Manthai, a small kingdom consist of a group of felines with a different ideology from the rest of China. Bearing no son, as the only heir to the throne, Wu Jia, grew up to be a valiant warrior and charismatic leader at such tender age. As Emperor was keen to put their rebellion to rest and claimed their territory, Wu Jia was soon found herself leading her army, brazenly against the invasion. The victory was theirs that day, albeit she lost half of her men. She was scanning the battleground to save her injured soldiers, and fate took a drastic twist.

His form was battered, with a major laceration on his abdomen, he was waiting for his end to take him. And what people said that death came in a form of fair maiden? He couldn't deny it's untrue. The panther was very much her enemy, fighting for the Emperor of China. Badly wounded, he was on the lenience of her hand... when she about to finish him, which in war it was an act of mercy - to cut off his suffering.

At his last moment, the panther spoke up. "Lady Wu Jia, I know I am your adversary... unworthy of your favour, but... I beseech you, could you send this... it's for my only son...please." His voiced his last plea. Trembling from the effect of his injury, his blood covered hand pulled a scroll from under his battered armour. "...you can kill me as you wish right after." He said firmly, promising he would not be a burden.

Instinctually suspicious, Wu Jia opened the canister. It was his last message to his 5-year-old son - his only possession in the world, his name was Hei Yu. Suddenly the chords of melancholy stroke her heart, she knelt in front of her injured enemy in sympathy. Their golden eyes met, both warriors from opposing side for a brief moment engaged in silent conversation.

"Are you the only relatives he had... where is his mother?"

"His mother died during childbirth, I was all he has... but I've made arrangement prior to this war." He stated bravely, not wanting to make use of her kindness. Then she made the decision that she had never made to any of her adversaries before. She gave the canister back to the panther.

"You won't be needing this..." She gestured the rest of the army authoritatively. "Take this man to the infirmary, nurse him to health... and let him go."

Three weeks later. Poise in front of her, the same tiger, stood a few inches taller than her, his burly muscular figure was hidden underneath the cloak. A gratitude smile tugged on his lips as he knelt down deeply, and he raised his countenance. His ruby orbs spoke deeply into her soul the words of gratitude.

"Lady Jia, thank you... I owe you my life...If heavens allow, I shall return the favour one day." Then he stood up and left.

Months flew by, there was no news about the panther, and Wu Jia had forgotten about their meeting. Until one day, she received a letter and a gift. He told her his real name was Hei Jian, worked as the Imperial Intelligence, and was in charge of spying rebellious group such as her people. He attached his picture, in his battle armour, carrying a little panther cub pridefully on one of his arms. A month passed by, and both of them became the most unlikely acquittances. Wu Jia gave Hei Jian access to underground network underneath her palace, so he could sneak in to meet her. Their encounter obviously remained a secret, sometimes even trained together, spent countless night talking about battle strategy, or just playing checkers.

And something rather out of plan happened. Like out of a tragic corny novel, two creature that never meant to be together - fallen in love. She was the heir of his father's kingdom, and he was their greatest enemy. But regardless, both of them remained hopeful, someday, they would eventually be together.

One day, after intense debate in the palace, the Emperor had decided yet to initiate another invasion to eliminate the rebel group. Worried about Wu Jia's and her people, Hei Jian sneaked up to see and warn her.

"Wu Jia...they'll flatten your kingdom, you all have to evacuate... find another land to occupy."

"Jian, you know that's impossible, my father will refuse, this soil had been handed down from our ancestor for generations. This is our heritage, this is who we are."

"...but there'll be bloodshed Jia, the Emperor sending 500,000 of his troops here. That is the same number of your citizens, a head a soldier." She sighed exasperatedly knowing Hei Jian was right.

"Jia, I overheard something...I don't think you will like it, and neither do I... but this, potentially will save your kingdom, and avoiding terrible war at hand." His voice was breaking when he said it, as much as his heart. She frowned as she remembered that moment. Hei Jian told her that the Emperor had fallen in love with her, and be willing to consider a political marriage as the alternative solution.

They knew they were meant for each other, but both of them had responsibilities, to their country, and to their people. They had to forgo their love for one another, put those selfish wishes and wants aside and think about the bigger picture, countless people she would save, a countless number of soldiers she spared, the peace in her kingdom, her parent's dignity... and much more.

" _True love doesn't mean being inseparable, Jia... it means being separated, and nothing changes_." That was his words of assurance to her.

Then she remembered, how Hei Jian resolutely risked his life and assisted her to escape when Khan systematically murdering the royal family. For once, they could be in each other arms, although the dream was short lived. Later, Hei Jian was captured and took custody for treason, and her life on the run began. She looked at two other picture of a panther cub, and a stripy infant. Her family was scattered, her stepson was somewhere - following his father footstep to work for the Emperor, and she had no clue of where her daughter was...until she met that snow leopard, the same one that nearly took her life.

 _"Wu Jia...I will happily die for you, you saved me once, and with my life, I will repay. Hope you'll move on... and find happiness. I love you, Jia."_

 _"I know it seems to be impossible now, but I promise you it'll get better with time. You'll smile again and you'll laugh again, you'll be able to continue this journey without me. The world move on... and so will you."_

 _"I might let go of my life, but I would never let go of you."_

His last words stung her heart, her golden eyes began to well, remembering the panther last parting word before being captured and executed.

"You are thinking about him again aren't you?" A female voice took her out of the reverie.

"Ah... Su..." She quickly composed herself.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but here is your tea..." The leopardess pushed the little ceramic china embroidered with blue flowers to the table close to her. Then the striped feline's mind flew towards her children and her daughter she never met.

"She'll be 29 this year... I guess I just had to be satisfied hearing about her from Hei Yu. At least I know she was safe."

"Beat me... I met her before, she is quite a kung fu master, with a fiery temper... pretty much like you." Su chuckled rather satirically."... don't worry Jia, she is with the Dragon Warrior, he may not look very convincing but I've seen him fight." The female leopardess placed her sympathetic paw on the tigress shoulder.

"I am amazed at you Jia, what did you do to deserve a life like this? I'll confront and kill Khan if I were you." Su crossly averted her gaze towards the snowy mountains. It's been a year since she escorted the striped feline to live out of nowhere, far from civilisation, from outside world, just for the sake of safety. To be honest, it's nearly driving her insane to be in such reclusion with no purpose and no indication when this would end. "Will you at least stop moving around the country?"

"I don't think I ever will... that woman will hunt me down to my grave, I'm sure." The striped feline sighed dejectedly.

"May that evil woman deeds and wrongs will be paid one day." The leopardess chided bitterly. She looked woefully at the striped feline. Unlike herself, Jia had never done any wrong doings, all her deeds were indeed heroic and selfless. It truly burned her to see she had almost never found peace.

She fell in love with her enemy, only to find she couldn't be with him, but rather forcefully entered into political marriage which a lot of her family member presumptuously thought as a great honour and every girl dreams, in reality, Wu Jia hated to be painfully glamorous, decked with tons of luxurious silk and glittering gemstones. Her life and passion were here, with her people. Later on when her life seems to settle down, some jealous-lunatic was murdering her family, resulting her living permanently in exile, lost the life of the only man she loved on the process, separated from his stepson and never again to see her only daughter. But that was Wu Jia, her fight was unwavering, her battle was with sheer determination, and her life was to serve other as her purpose, she was a hero... a warrior at heart. Su remembered when they were cubs and used to train together, Jia never complained about the amount of pain and abuse she heaped upon herself, just to be as good as the boys, she was, in fact, keen to be treated like one, putting her benchmark against all the opposite sex. Yet, she was gentle... her flaring temper was only shown in rarity. Probably Hei Jian's laid back, easy going attitude had mellowed her character.

"She can't help it, Su. Khan loved Emperor Xiang like she never loved other. It was my bad luck that Xiang favoured me, much more than others. I accepted she hated me... for many reasons." Wu Jia counted her blessing, although short lived and many obstacles on the way, the man she loved had loved her in return.

"Emperor Xiang loves you deeply Jia, you know that. He may have other wives and concubine, but I had never seen the sparkle of his eyes like when he was with you." The striped feline smiled bitterly in response.

"He was a kind man, I truly didn't deserve him... He gave me so much, he truly entitled someone who could love him back, wholeheartedly, not just for the sake of political protection."

"... Jia, no one could choose who they'll fall in love with. I knew you tried to love him, but your heart already owned by another."

"Yes I know... it was such a coincidence that I met Hei Jian..." She smiled sullenly at the memory, time had a strange way of changing someone perception. "But I've moved on... it was a bittersweet memory now." The leopardess nodded in understanding. "Good for you Jia,... I pray to heavens one day, someday, those deeds you did will be repaid a hundred folds, and happiness will be yours."

"Do you think I did the wrong thing marrying the Emperor?" She looked at the leopardess, rather jerkily.

"... sometimes we did a wrong thing for the right reason. You've sacrificed your feeling, your chance to be with Hei Jian, for the good of other. Your saved your kingdom from war, you find them peace by giving your life in the hand of the Emperor, forsaking the love of your life."

The striped feline silently nodding in reluctant agreement. It was clear something bothering her mind. She took another long breath. _No point in frustration._

"Why don't you take a bath in the hot spring... it would help you to clear your mind," Su suggested. The striped feline paid her a little smile on her little gesture of attentiveness. "Thanks Su...thanks for listening."

"That's what family are for Jia... now just had a good time down there." The leopardess pushed a clean towel, soap, and robes into her stripy arms.

Leaning behind one large rock, Wu Jia enjoying a silent solitude and as the thermal hot water wrapped her being and assuaged her muscle and her mind. _Everything will be ok Jia, you just had to be patient. Give heavens a little more time._ She coaxed herself. She nearly nodded off in light slumber in between her attempt doing meditation, when she heard a rushing paw step against the fluffy snow. And Su hurled in front of her, panting heavily on the top of her lung, the panic and horror etched upon her face was difficult to ignore.

"Su... what happened?" The striped feline absentmindedly wore whatever robe, qipao and trouser thrown at her. Su was still flustered, clipped breath spilling uncontrollably between her panic attack and attempt to ran away.

"No...no time, not now... someone coming for us... let's go."

She grabbed Jia's wrist, let her hastily dress and grabbed their food supply and fled the scene.

* * *

I had to say this was one of my favourite chapter, the threesome huddle among Tigress, Tai Lung and Shifu. I was actually quite disappointed DW didn't close Tai Lung's story with any sort of redemption, he was such an interesting character, and I didn't see him as pure evil. In a way, I rather pity his life, his misunderstanding with Shifu could have stopped him from being evil. A few of the conversation was inspired by reading the Luke 15, the parable of the prodigal son, and especially the fact that Tigress was a little jealous of Tai Lung's relationship with Shifu.

A little recap of my OC.

*Hei Yu translated Black Jade - Tigress' step brother, his father married Wu Jia after she was forced to make an escape from the palace.

*Wu Jia/Lady Jia - Tigress' biological mother, Jade stepmother, Emperor Xiang third wife.

*Hei Jian translate Black Arrow - Jade biological Father, his biological mother died during childbirth.

*Lord Chin - a pig that was saved from war by Lady Khan.

*Lady Khan - Emperor Xiang's Chancellor/Advisor

*Empress Xiaxue - current standing Empress, replacing the deceased Emperor Xiang - her uncle.

*Emperor Xiang - previous Emperor, Tigress' biological father. Assassinated by Lady Khan.


	24. Chapter 24 : What Makes A Hero (part 1)

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

R&R :-)

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Imperial City.

An opulent looking carriage halted outside the palace courtyard, hauled by four rhinos on their front and back. It was carved painstakingly with a delicate form of red Feng Huang and golden Dragon, embroiled around with lotus leaves around its door, it was marvelously painted in extravagant deep mahogany veneer, leaving a glossy look under the perusal of the moonlight. The arrival of ostentatious carriage immediately took precedence over any other palace activity, as numerous tigers, canines, and geese clustered in orderly, harmonious manner to greet the important passenger lugged inside.

A goose footman, prepared green cushion step and gently tugged the door and opened it aside while giving curtsey ceremoniously.

"Welcome home My Lord." The flustered looking pig, bowing exaggeratively to the figure in front of him in a fearful silent plea.

"Arise at once!... we need to speak inside." She sounded distinctly furious and disdainful. The creature made a pompous entrance into the palace courtyard and disappeared behind the large grandiose gold wooden door.

"Lord Chin, care to elaborate further? how could you lost her in my short absence!" The older white tiger in front of him snapped scathingly. Her golden eyes met the pair of frightened hazel orbs, glittering in the reflection of the flickering ember from the blazing fireplace.

"M-my deepest apology My Lady... there seemed to be someone assisting her escape, they knocked a guard unconscious and swap place. Whosoever helping her seemed to know the palace very well indeed." The pig trembled in her presence, his instinct screaming for danger causing his hoof to shiver. He cowered himself in anticipation for another explosion of tirade.

"You owed me your life, Lord Chin...you knew what happened if I deemed you unfitting for such frivolous task." She warned sternly. The pig staved off her piercing, ruthless glare. Causing the Lady's snit was almost certainly will end him right there, he recoiled in silence and watching the tiger paced around the room occasionally flicked her tail in anger.

"So...What else happening while I'm gone?... this better be a much more elating news." She loomed over him.

"W-we've h-heard Tai Lung is back in Valley of Peace. A few villager confirmed this sighting, they saw him at Mr. Ping's." The tiger poised back thoughtfully, the wheel in her mind turned formulating a plan. The news had subjugated her previous crises. She chuckled malevolently. "Ah... finally...excellent work Lord Chin, what else do you know?" Her mood lightened hearing the news.

"The spotted leopard had made alliances with an unidentified black panther... and both of them in the Jade Palace at this very moment My Lord."

"Black panther...? How old is he roughly." She raised her brow as the curiosity begging her mind.

"He is approximately in his early thirties." The pig replied plainly.

 _Could it be Black Arrow's son?_ She pondered the possibility for a moment. That was indeed very likely. "Oh...that would be a stupendous coincidence." She smiled in instant merriment at the pig's revelation. A sense of pride washed over Lord Chin's face as he lined up another good news.

"And we've found Wu Jia hiding place...My Lady, Master Ho was on the case." The Lady's expression visibly changed, raising one note in jubilation followed by matching expression of delight entering her voice as she commended on the pig's crafty work. "How fitting! Perfect... this would do for a good plan." She rubbed both of her paws expectantly and gloated a muffled chuckle of contentment.

"And how's your meeting with our Mongolian allies, My Lady?" The pig enquired in between.

A cruel sneer came across her face. "Rather well... it was splendidly as plan." She landed herself in her luxurious rosewood settee, make herself comfortable among a pile of silk cushion and cashmere blankets. She signed a goose attendance. "Bring me a parchment and quill." She quickly dictated a message, while the goose scribes whom meticulously and skillfully wrote down her message.

"Oh yes, Chin... summoned Master Ho for me... I need to discuss a plan. I had to get to the bottom of this dealing with Jia, that tigress daughter of hers and Dragon Warrior before we dealt with the rest of China. And please send this message to Master Tai Lung at Jade Palace, tell him this message strictly for his eyes only."

"Of course My Lord,... anything else?"

"Lastly... yes, we need to prepare for a royal betrothal. King Duwa and his mother will be coming in three weeks time. And he will be expecting a marvelous greeting. The ceremony will be both in Chinese and Mongolian tradition, so you better put some research into this."

"As you wish, Your Excellency..." The pig bowed and made his exit.

* * *

Shifu entered the training hall, everyone was busy doing their own thing. He cleared his throat loudly, and proceed to announce.

"Everyone, gather around. I need to discuss my meeting with Kung Fu Council with you." Shifu exhorted his students, all of them retreated from their training to forming a circular array on the floor around the Grand Master, listening attentively.

"As you know, I went to Gongmen to meet quite a few Masters, discussing much pressing matter around Khan's plan to surrender the autonomy of each province back to the Imperial control, essentially reducing the power of the organization like Kung Fu Council to make an independent decision."

"Is that mean the Kung Fu Council need to seek Emperor or Empress advice and approval instead of now _Shěng's_ leader _?"_ Monkey asked.

"That's right... we just need to gain consent from a leader of respective _Shěng_ which normally not very hard to do, and they can relate better understanding the context of our problem, in contrast to appealing to Emperor or Empress who even may not have in interest in the case, except the case threatening China as a whole." Shifu stroke his braided beard absently.

"So, did any province have received any formal letter yet about this?" Tigress voiced her concern.

"No... not that I know of. At the moment we are all just speculating." The Master slowly shook his head.

"But I did overhear Khan was visiting the Mongolian King, while I was captured. Could this grant a connection or of any importance in relating to this plan?" Tigress added.

"I guess we could only wait in order to answer that." The black panther chipped in.

"Ok... as for now, let's train so that we are ready for anything the adversary might attempt to throw at us," Po suggested.

"Yes very well panda, we shall resume immediately after this meeting concluded." Shifu bounced his sight to every student in the room.

"But I can see a possibility there would be a war at hand, if the Empress, by Khan's command, really pursuing the way to take the citizen's and the province's voice, as Masters, we had to defend our people... the only problem, of course, we were severely outnumbered by the Imperial soldier," Shifu concluded.

If this happened, would that make us a rebel group to stand in the way of the Empress?" Po asked gingerly.

"Very much so...Dragon Warrior. Even though is regretted that we had to wear that label and its connotation, but being embroiled in a battle with the Empress would deem us as a rebellious group." The red panda let a heavy exasperated sigh, as implausible as it may sound, considering China had been peaceful for nearly a hundred years discounting minor unrest, to witness a colossal bloodshed inflicted the land would be exceedingly terrifying, much so a conceivable prospect.

"And...are you saying... there is no way we can win if such war ever happened?" Crane butted in.

"The chance are... slim, Master Crane." The Grand Master replied disconsolately. "But at the moment, if we could avoid it at all cost, is the best way... I suspect, defeating the mastermind behind all this would be just the key... in avoiding the country to enter into war." He clasped his tiny hand."As for now, go back to your training, hone your skill - we never know when your skill may be required."

Everyone had quickly placed their attention back to their training routine, although undoubtedly their mind was busy second guessing, speculating, what may be ahead of them should the war broke off. But the Grand Master had something else in his mind. He approached the giant panda, who was watching Tigress sparring with Tai Lung.

"Panda... followed me." Both of them walked to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Kingdom.

"Po... I think now you are ready for this, accept it and fulfill your destiny...This will unlock your inner chi, what already in you." He handed a green canister, carrying a very similar resemblance to the Dragon Scroll. The panda bewilderment frown quickly turned into a resplendent smile. He did a silly jig, leaped in ecstatic enthusiasm over learning new cool superpower.

"So...so... can I hear the butterfly wingbeat? would this make me a real Dragon? Can I slain a thousand enemies with a single punch?" He questioned credulously, his candid jade eyes darted all around with pure excitement.

His master mentally facepalmed himself, bearing somewhat unimpressed look on Dragon Warrior frivolity act. But, by now the Grand Master was much used to his infantile action, accepting it didn't transpire on what the giant panda capable of. He smirked. "No... Po. This power would be nothing like that. But you'll be able to use the Sword of Heroes... like a legend." He purposely put a deluded punchline, and the panda obviously fell for the bait.

"Woaaahhhh..." Po's eyes widened, and grinning gleefully in pure anticipation.

"That is providing you can pass the test," Shifu announced, then disappeared nonchalantly, leaving the panda who was a little crestfallen over the news.

 _Well, test...*scoff*...whatever. True Warrior never quits!_

Carefully, Po turned the lid of the canister, there was no scroll inside... there was nothing!

 _Great, this was worse than a blank parchment!_

Suddenly, a golden cloud wrapped his being, as a strange creature, bearing feature of a dragon with avian-like talons and wings, presented itself.

"Dragon Warrior, I am Longfeng, the guardian of the secret of Heroes Chi. Due to the nature of the power that might bestow upon you, I had to make sure that you own the necessary traits and character to handle it."

"This shall be your test, and also might reveal the lesson of your destiny, even might change the fate itself."

"Dragon Warrior...all the best."

His vision immediately blurred, and he was carried into the depth of the woods, in the silent of one cold winter night. The sun was long gone beyond the horizon, in exchanged to the moon. Mounting the last snowy hillside, with a loud grunt and effort, wrapping his large monochromatic figure under his cloak to ward away the chill. He might be a panda, with _fluff_ and all, but didn't mean he could ignore the weather extremities and temperature entirely. He landed his gaze on the land laying down below. A number of wooden structure perched scattering like a glowing candle in the snow, the roofs caked with smooth white mounds, and the windows glowing with ember warmth. He recognized this place, where such a lovely and horrify memories began. This village used to be his home.

His attention solely brought into a much rugged looking wooden house, slightly bigger than the other. He strode closer, stealthily peeking through a small gap on it's covered window and sweeping his analytic gaze to the heartwarming story held within. Inside, he saw what had been portrayed as a happy, young panda family. Po immediately identified, his dad younger self, was sitting at the dining table, coaxing a little panda cub some healthy radishes instead of an unhealthy dose of fried bean bun, which appeared like the cub had already had at least ten sitting in his mouth. His mother was giggling serendipitously at her husband fruitless attempt, while attending to a large pot, steaming vehemently and merrily bubbling delectable sound. They sat together as they exchanged loving words, tender glance, sweet laughter...

Po sighed pensively, welcoming the warmness enveloped his heart, it was such a simple life happiness, modest house, a mother, a father, a son - yet such humble privilege had been robbed from him. This was his past, what could have been and what should have been - if Shen never interrupted their happy life.

After a pregnant silence, which felt like the entire night, abruptly, someone broke a scream... and followed by another.

Within minutes, once the peaceful village was thrown into havoc, fearsome battlefield. This was the worst nightmare he always had - and the fact that it was indeed not a nightmare, but pure reality. He watched the canines, with swords, maces and axes in their hand, setting the houses ablaze, letting the flame putrefying, consuming the modest wooden structure to dust, forcing its occupant to flee, and hunted them down to their death. His heart was aching, so much that he stood up to fight, to save his race and to abort the genocide. But something had stopped him.

Then he saw his panda dad, with a large hammer secured in his hand, menacingly defending his cub and his wife.

"Take our son, and go!"

Other panda parents likewise, ran imperiously tugged their cubs around the hazardous mayhem, made the escape for their dear life. Some of the not-so-fortunate ones, separated, scared and confused in the push and pull of masses, screaming in panic. Po felt his heart sunk, watching helplessly as his people battling to survive the calamity. He watched the glow of stewing inferno, following its cyclic fashion, raging from unassuming glowing red embers before pluming up to passionate orange flame, eating up anything palatable on its way. Snowfall drifted purposely, did very little to dissuade the looming fire.

Consciousness came unwillingly to him, but his memory beckoning someone he saw familiar, it was Wolf Boss, the canine that held so much aggravating history with him - to the point he recognized his scent. The wolf brandished his sword, charging mercilessly to hurt his panda mom, just to meet his unfortunate fate as his panda dad's wooden hammer valiantly butchered his left eye. His body flung backward from the momentum, as he writhed in pain, nursing his left eye. But he was quickly stood on his feet and pursuing the female panda.

Then he saw him, Lord Shen, wearing his silvery robe, strode pompously and resentfully at the same time, commanding his army to kill all the pandas. He felt his blood boil and angered over what the peacock did. But as soon as it started, it ended. The only silent remnant of burnt houses, splintered wood, that been eaten by ravenous, voracious flame a few moments ago, neglected farming equipment, scattered household items, bloodshed bodies, hold a reticent testimony of what had happened preceding to the peacock's sudden departure. A few pandas who were lucky enough to be spared, came out of their hiding place and began to weep their loved ones, their homes, and their land.

And Po's vision was brought to a certain place in the depth of the woods. And what he saw next broke his heart to pieces. Kneeling over his wife lifeless form was his panda dad. Tears streaming down his cheek, he gently cradled her into his big warm embrace, holding her tight as if he won't ever let go, indulging himself on her scent, not caring the amount of blood staining his own garment. He held her paw in his poignantly, whispering his final goodbye on her stubby little ears... and planted a tender kiss on her forehead, before he deposited her gently back to the snowy ground. Po saw the sword next to where she lay, and a bitter reality hit him... Wolf Boss had killed his mother.

Before he knew it, Longfeng stood next to him.

"I am sorry I had to bring back such a memory, Dragon Warrior."

The panda quickly wiped off the remnant of his tears. "That's fine, it's in the past. I must concentrate on the future and what it might bring."

"I agree." He nodded sagely."However, I wanted you to consider your own decision over this matter..."

Suddenly, Po found himself sat in the majestic of Imperial Court, sat before him was a few stern looking animal wearing various kind of robes, indicating they might be magistrates or some sort. Four rhino guard with a weapon stood as attendance. An antelope, sat behind an opulent red table seemed to intently listen to another one whom opening a scroll and reading a verdict. In front of him, a wolf, cast down, arm and leg bounded in big intimidating manacles, his neck chained, with its other end withheld by one of the rhino guards.

"Henceforth, we concluded - as the assailant accomplice, join conspirator, on this genocide of innocent kind - we decided a death penalty will suffice and befitting as punishment of such a vicious act. We hereby would conclude the verdict, except if the Emperor and Dragon Warrior would object."

Since the Emperor wasn't even present, after reading the verdict, the antelope's biting look landed on him, Po sheepishly grinned in return. But he quickly weighed the seriousness of the situation, after few minutes pregnant pause, right when the antelope mouth bobbing to utter the conclusion of the case. The panda spoke up.

"Your Venerable, may I...er... have a little...word with...erm... Wolf Boss, in private?"

The antelope flicked his eyes towards him indifferently rather annoyed with the panda absurd request, nonetheless gesturing the rhino to take the suspect to other room with Po following them. Next, Po was trying to convince the rhino to leave the two of them, much to the rhino reluctance lest anything unwanted to happen, but the panda resolutely guaranteeing his own safety, after all, he was the Dragon Warrior.

"Are you aware what they've charged you for the crime you did?" The panda said in deceptively soft tone.

The wolf silently and slowly lifted up his head and nodded. Po was taken aback to see he had aged considerably, he was skinnier than what he remembered, something in the curve of his rigid expression bespoke overwhelming contrition.

"Why... why did you do it?" The panda voice sounded more pressing.

The wolf shrugged absently. His devoid reaction inviting the panda's enragement. The heat radiated on his usually calm jade eyes, only to be matched with his meaty knuckles violently bruising the stone wall of the room.

"You've killed my people!... and you've killed my mom!" The wolf feature undeniably startled in response, his heart palpitating furiously. His eyebrows curled to a deep grievous frown as he cowered under the shadow of the mighty Dragon Warrior.

"I-I'm... my apology Dragon Warrior, I...I didn't know that." He loudly took his breath, before continuing. "Shen was my best friend, he was the only person whom... see the worth of me." He stole a glance towards the panda and was relieved to see his anger dwindled and the tranquility slowly restored in his feature.

"Both of us grew up together, I was orphaned at the age of three when epidemic plagued the land, and Shen's family kindly adopted me to be Shen's playmate. We both were raised by the Miss Ma - the soothsayer. We were definitely close until our destiny parted in adulthood. Shen was obviously raised to be his father successor, the Lord of Gongmen city, while I was working as the head of security for the council. Until one day... he asked me to join his army. I felt oblige since I did owe them my life, little did I knew what my commitment may entail." He explained.

"You're helping him to commit a murderous act, a genocide of innocent people." The panda reproached bitterly. The wolf featured was greatly afflicted, his shoulder slumped and both of his paw covering his face.

"I know..." He said admittingly, his featured was stricken with hopelessness and despondency."I won't deny that... as much as I don't want to die, I don't think I can do anything. I deserve it." A touch of worry radiated from his eyes.

Po fell deep in thought again. He knew what he should do, but he didn't know whether he wanted to do it.

"If you were to be freed, what would you do?"

The wolf visibly surprised, but hung his head and shook haltingly. "To be honest, I don't know... there are no one who will receive me back."

Po ruminated long and hard. Pardoning Tai Lung was way easier, considering he had never really killed someone close to him, and the fact that he knew who Tai Lung was before the enticing power of Dragon scroll intoxicated his senses. He used to be a hero, a good son, a nobleman. But Wolf Boss? He hardly knew him on a personal level, in fact, he didn't know anything about him at all other than whatever he said. Was he always evil? was he even a decent man? If he wanted to do what he did for Tai Lung, he had to rely solely on his trust, and nothing else.

"How do you feel about Shen?" Po queried.

Unexpectedly, a glimpse of anger appeared on the wolf eyes.

"He wasn't the friend that I knew...The prophecy had created hallucinating effects on him, at first he just craved to revenge his parents, and then craved the power to lead China, and before I knew it, he commanded all of us to kill all the pandas, just because one of them was destined to defeat him." He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. But his anger was short-lived, as sadness quickly put a stronghold in his rugged demeanor. "It was easier to forgive my enemy, it's harder to forgive Shen... because he was my best friend."

Po stood up, he knew that he had to rebuke every trespass and to forgive every repentance. And the best way to destroy an enemy was by making him a friend. He exhaled deeply.

"Look... I'll be willing to give you a second chance, but please, don't disappoint me... and don't let my mother die in vain."

"Dragon Warrior, I..-" The words died on the tip of his tongue, his mind went blank, unable to comprehend panda's decision. Nonetheless, various eruption of emotion filling his chest, biting his heart to the point of shuddering.

The mighty warrior planted his plush paw on the wolf's shoulder, his eyes were filled with unbridled generosity.

"I forgive people, but doesn't mean I trust them... but I am going to make an exception for your case." A sincere, most compassionate smile grew on his maw. "Trusting you is my decision, proofing me right was your decision... now please, don't disappoint me."

Unexpectedly, the wolf lunged, abruptly and encased the panda in one rough, intense hug, and succumbed, very much overwhelmed by the panda graciousness. Even the panda himself was caught off guard, as he realized what his word had brought such profound effect on the criminal. Before Po had a chance to reciprocate the sentiment, Longfeng took him to Jade Palace for his second test.

* * *

This chapter was much inspired by numerous headcanon surrounding Wolf Boss' bad eye (notice that on the film?), some had suggested that he got it from the brawl with Po's dad, and to add more salt to the wound, he was the murderer who killed panda mom. Which I think adding an interesting twist to the story should Po pardon him for what he did.

A little recap of my OC.

*Hei Yu translated Black Jade - Tigress' step brother, his father married Wu Jia after she was forced to make an escape from the palace.

*Wu Jia/Lady Jia - Tigress' biological mother, Jade stepmother, Emperor Xiang third wife.

*Hei Jian translate Black Arrow - Jade biological Father, his biological mother died during childbirth.

*Lord Chin - a pig that was saved from war by Lady Khan.

*Lady Khan - Emperor Xiang's Chancellor/Advisor

*Empress Xiaxue - current standing Empress, replacing the deceased Emperor Xiang - her uncle.

*Emperor Xiang - previous Emperor, Tigress' biological father. Assassinated by Lady Khan.


	25. Chapter 25 : What Makes A Hero (part 2)

KFP owned by Dreamworks

Opened for comment and criticism! Please R&R

* * *

(Longfeng took Dragon Warrior for his second test to unlock Heroes Chi...)

Second Vision : The Jade Palace.

Everyone was sitting, rather distressfully around the kitchen table, in front of them, laid an important looking scroll bearing the Emperor's seal, sprawled its content for everyone to see.

 _Coinciding the current critical situation, and protecting national interest, hereby, the Emperor requiring every Man who had Sons capable of bearing arms, that are between age 15 to 50 years, to send all of them immediately into the Emperor and gave them leave to enter into Imperial Army, to assist the country in the conflict at hand. Please understand the urgency of such message, and for the respective, potential soldier to make their leave promptly to each closest Imperial Army post - The Emperor would like to extend his voice of gratitude for such selfless action._

Everyone had a forlorn, afflicted stare. Each of their mind enslaved by the daunting possibility, the worst of expense the war might have demanded.

"Master Shifu, what's the meaning of this?"

"Tomorrow, Po, you... Monkey, Mantis, and Crane would be leaving to Chang'an to join the Imperial Army, as requested. The country is at war, and your service as kung fu Master, as a soldier, and as a defender of China is much needed. Tigress and Viper would fend the Valley as usual."

"I would like four of you to write to your respective parents, as soon as possible. Also, write, one more set of letters - as your final letters to anyone you wish, should the worst happened to you at war. I shall be responsible for the safe-keeping of the second letters, and would only be disposed discreetly to the intended recipient upon confirmation of your death. Now, all four of you are dismissed, take heed of what you are going to write... In my own selfish hope that each one of you returned, unharmed,... just take this as a mere precaution."

"Be a warrior, and not a worrier. I bid four of you the very best,... the greatest pleasure in life is to do, accomplish, and to win what people say you can not do."

Po looked at the letter in disbelief. Was this a prophecy of the future? Suddenly, the prospect of tomorrow had become uncertain as liken to the rain that threatened to fall. Would he live to see another day? When would he return? Would they succeed stopping their adversary? Who would take care of his goose dad should he die in the battle? And... would he see Tigress again? As the voice inside his head harkened, he landed his worried glance to the striped warrior sitting opposite him. Her eyes were gleaming with tears, her heart was heavy, her countenance was stricken. But this was no time for comfort and ease, it's time to dare and endure, for this was a chance that every man would stand for their dignity and proof the love to their country. And there was no love with no sacrifice.

Before this, Po had never given too much thought about dying. To a certain extent he was much aware, in his line of job, there was always a certain element of risk... to be killed. But nothing would outwit the feeling of demise to be part of a war.

The next day, Po and three other male warriors were bidding their final farewell to their family. There was a lot of teary exchange, as the warriors readying to leave. He cradled his dad light feathery form, let himself once again soaked in the sentiment, the man that incessantly took care of him day in and out, showered him with his unconditional love, and had transformed him physically and mentally from a cub to a man. He stood and curtsy respectfully to his Master, thanking him for all the valuable parting wisdom and guidance he had bestowed. Lastly, he stood in front of the striped feline, his idol, his rock and his comfort. He started at her glassy amber eyes, gleamed with loads of emotion threatening to fall. He reached her paw, and he tugged her firmly in his arms as if he did not want to let her go. Both of them intertwined in a melancholic embrace, as their souls silently lamented their farewell. Her voice dropped along with her eyes, as she loosened up her grip.

"Po... it's time to go. Promise me... never let fear decide your fate. I am always proud of you... Dragon Warrior."

He felt his heart broke at that instant, but instead, he put his brazen facade on, smiled firmly and nodded to her. "I'll be back Tigress." Although he knew no one could guarantee that, his own word of affirmation felt elating his spirit, sending a new wave of courage and earnestness. Tigress looked immensely proud, wiping the forming water in her radiant ruby eyes, as she watched him disappear into the horizon.

Again, Longfeng scooped him before he actually went and enter the battlefield. Smiling pointedly, the creature remarked. "This would be your last lesson, Dragon Warrior. Which for many... would be the hardest... Are you ready?"

"I am born ready!" Po smiled affably.

After seven years of intense battle, he found himself standing on the bottom of the thousand steps. The war had finally ended and Dragon Warrior once again staved off the ugly oppressor from the shore of China. Watching friends and enemies rise and die, witnessing war brutality stole many fathers, brothers and friends from their loved ones, did engraved mark on the panda's form and his soul. In peaceful time sons would bury their fathers, and in the war, fathers buried their sons.

He could see some white fur began to grow among his black fur, he'd earned a few more heroic battle marks around his limbs and torso, he'd made some new friends, and lost some forever. And if war cruelty not enough, anyone who ever looked into the gleaming eyes of a soldier dying on the battlefield, would consider long and hard before starting a war. How war had made use the best warriors, like him to do the worst to other, was beyond comprehension - but yet unavoidable. War had stolen his innocence, the way he used to perceive the world and his attitude towards peace. War, really did not conclude who was right, but who was left.

However, unbeknownst to him, his three other comrades had returned four years ago, they were assigned to a different battalion. Po, dutifully as Dragon Warrior, was requested to stay back and wrapped up the loose end, as much as bestowing his valuable insight and wisdom on various political matters.

He climbed up the thousand stairs excitedly, the happy memory carved many years ago in this place, exploded into tiny sparks of happiness in his chest. How he missed his home, his friends, his family, his Master... and a certain tiger. Finally, he arrived in front of the palace gate, and Zeng had taken notice of his arrival, dashed as fast as a rocket launcher, informing and preparing everything for Po's dramatic entrance. In a celebratory mood, everyone quickly gathered in the Hall of Warriors, while a few geese assisted Po with his pack.

 _This is it_. His heart hammered loudly against his chest as he pushed the door.

"Po...!"

"Man... you made it!"

"Panda, glad to have you back..."

"Wow... Big Guy! We missed you!

Everyone half sobbed, half laughed, pinning him down forming a pile of stacked animal on the floor. His large figure was wrapped, braided by many paws and wings (and pinchers! and..tail?) in unbidden group huddle... His vision blurred behind the blanket of happy tears, as they drew away, giving him a room to breathe and moved away from him, he had a chance to see each of his old friends and some new acquaintances. He immediately turned to his Master.

"Master...you have a few new students." He bowed respectfully upon seeing Shifu.

"Indeed, I do Dragon Warrior. But... I am glad you are back. We thought you were...dead." He said soothingly, his azure orbs suddenly mellowed, even welled with tears. His skinny hand reached his plump furry arm patting it gently. "But I am glad you've made it... however there is one pressing thing I need to speak to you." He hastily dismissed the other students, leaving the panda in puzzlement.

"Po...I had a news for you." He paused and averted his gaze to the floor ruefully, lines of worry dug deep into his skin.

"Tigress is getting married in two days time."

Po swore his heart was stopped right there and then. He took a few calming breath, as the red panda looked at him - dejected, anguished and mournful.

"You see... none of us knew you've survived the war. When the three had returned, none of them knew where you were or heard from you. It may be my fault to take the matter into my own hand, but I can't let my daughter wait indefinitely for you - her loss for you eating up her soul every day, I simply couldn't watch her suffer. So, a year after Crane, Mantis and Monkey returned, I bequeathed your final letter to each of the masters as we agreed in precedence. I don't know what exactly you wrote for Tigress, that's a private matter for her, but she had requested for me to look for a suitable man for her."

Po nodded understandingly, he knew what he wrote. In his last will, he asked Tigress to move on, to laugh and to be happy again, and to live a life again.

"So... who is... this man?" He asked haltingly.

"His name is Yong Gang, he is a Siberian Tiger a few years older than Tigress. He was initially a Master at Gongmen Kung Fu Academy. Upon her request to look for a suitable suitor, I wrote a letter to various kung fu school, and I found Yong Gang was quite a fitting, his personality very much compatible with Tigress. He came as the result of my letter, a little rough start at the beginning, but within months, things seemed to fall into place. Both of them courting not long after. You can meet him, he'll be in the kitchen for dinner. He's a loyal, amiable man, also an excellent fighter with great nobility."

Po excused himself after that, he headed down to the Sacred Peach Tree and meditated for a few hour, just to confided his thought in a moment of reclusion. Suddenly, a gentle, velvety voice that he craved to hear, called his name.

"Po?" The panda flicked his glance behind his shoulder to find his best friend stood there.

"Tigress... Hi." He deceptively placed a gleeful smile. But the tiger didn't buy his charade and immediately stomped out the truth out of him. "Po... don't pretend in front of me." She sighed heavily. "I take it Shifu has already told you everything, hasn't he?" The panda hummed a small agreement.

"Po... I am sorry. I wished I knew you'll return." Po smiled inwardly at her confession. May be... just may be, Tigress did wish both of them to be together. But her action was intelligible, none of them grew younger, and in his final scroll - he did ask her to move on with her life, and she did exactly as he wished.

"That's ok Tigress... you are just... following my wish." Immediately one question bade his mind. "Are you... happy with Yong Gang?" His jade orbs pleading for reaction.

"Very..." The tiger smiled sullenly, as she took a seat next to the panda.

"He makes me very happy... just the way when you are with me..." Those words stung his innermost being, a twinge, insufferable pain crept to his heart knowing how much Tigress had endured waiting for him, missing him... loving him. But the same way his heart washed over with a warm sense of relief witnessing the love of his life had found comfort she deserved - even when it was on the arm of another man. There were tears in both of their eyes, gold meet jade, and they could only see regret reflected back. Then he knew that he loved her so much that he couldn't even hate her for breaking his heart. His finger quickly wiped the forming tears in her eyes, as he fought back his, even though uncontrollable eruption of heartache and sorrow strangled his being, choking his soul.

"Shh... Tigress, don't cry. I hate to see you sad... especially over me." His voice sounded raspy, he took liberty to glance again into her beautiful eyes, the window of her being, reminding him again this was Tigress - the girl who took no order from anyone, the platinum souled warrior, the master of hard-style that he had grown to love, yet Po had seen the softer side of her, the vulnerable, affectionate and passionate woman that he was very much in tune with. She let him wiped her tears away and nodded obediently.

"I understand if you don't want to be there at my wedding, but I wanted you to know, you are always welcome and you owned a special seat in my heart, when you crash landed in front of me years ago, I just knew... you will be such a special friend to me."

Moved by her earnest confession, the panda abruptly pulled her into his arm, girded his large paw on her small frame, securely inside his protective embrace, giving himself time to accept with his heart, the fact that his mind already knew. _She belonged to someone else_. Some people meant to fall in love with each other but never meant to be together. And Tigress would be the one person he always loved, no matter how much pain it caused him.

He quickly loosened his embrace, not wanting anyone to speculate things unseemly. He smiled.

"You are too... I am happy for you Tigress."

He trudged heavily back to the student barrack, slid the door that covered a lot of cherished memory. Concealed behind those paper walls, he and Tigress had spent countless nights, comforting each other's nightmares, confiding their insecurities, exchanging words of consolation, or simply gazing into each other's eyes. He was greeted with his empty room, the creaky wooden floor that normally screamed an excruciating creak upon being pressed by his immense weight, his slightly crooked bamboo bedroll that had followed the exact curve of his frame, and a collection of his action figures, faithfully waiting for his owner black arm to play with them or took them on mission. He cautiously picked Tigress' action figure, held it in his paw as he began to weep openly.

But resolutely, he knew, even though one day he might had to let go of his life, his heart would never be able to let go of her.

He felt a claw, tapped his shoulder. "Dragon Warrior, time to go back..."

Haltingly, he claimed back his vision, finding himself back under the Peach Tree. His heart was still heavy from his last trial, it was so vividly real, his stomach churned when he thought about it. But in his heart, he had made a decision.

"So..." Longfeng hoisted in front of Po. "The first test was testing your willingness to forgive... which you did well, even when you had a moment of doubts - at the end - you chose to trust your enemy and gave him a chance. The second one was demonstrating your heroic character - again, at the end, you managed to step up and sacrificing yourself for others, and the third trial was assessing how pure is your love...by far, many other Dragon Warrior failed this test..., but I am glad you've passed with flying colours - Dragon Warrior, you loved her unconditionally."

Po merely grinned in contentment albeit mentally he had already launched himself into orbit in pure delight (and a little bit proud), but in a moment his expression turned into a frown.

"Are all this... a vision of future?"

The creature shrugged indecisively as if he himself had no information about it... "Some of the events in the past indeed happened, those of the future could be a vision, or a lesson - and depend on what you decide to do, you may well be changing the fate itself."

Po exhaled a slow-relieved sigh. As enigmatic as it might sound, at least for one part he knew the war, and Tigress' betrothal to someone else was something he _could_ fix.

"Now Dragon Warrior, closed your eyes and find your center, your true Heroes Chi would be unleashed. Remember as I told you, use this power wisely..." And Longfeng receded into thin air. Po obediently sat on lotus position and followed Longfeng's instruction. He didn't feel anything different, however - unapprehended to him, a large form of a dragon, came forth his being launched itself into the sky and came back inside his being again.

The sun had cascaded down the rolling hill, the panda realized he been sitting there the whole afternoon. Unbeknownst to him, Tigress watching him in awe, as the golden scaled creature twirling in the sky, acknowledged her, almost smiling at her presence.

* * *

At dinnertime, after such a tiring session of training, the Dragon Warrior had been released from his usual appointment as the chef. The eight of them, even the Grand Master himself, rather resplendently decided a dose of Ping's secret ingredient soup would be just the juice the team needed to restore their strength. After everyone witnessing how Tai Lung ran through all the training obstacle from a mere muscle memory, and sparring with Tigress like he never forgot any single scroll from the past 30 years of absence, everyone concluded the snow leopard might have work his butt off a little too hard... In essence, he needed to chill down a bit, enjoyed the life he never had - a life outside kung fu. Again, being the master of all the fun stuff, the panda creative streak had suggested that Tai Lung could start by exploring the culinary art of cooking.

The snow leopard, as usual, needed a little importuning from the team. He was never comfortable to explore his other talent, but Shifu egged him of his musical flair, that only been unraveled after he was given a flute for his 10th birthday.

"Tai, cooking is the same as kung fu...you followed instruction, performing certain steps and enjoyed the end result." Po elbowed him teasingly, much to the snow leopard annoyance.

"Not everyone had a broth in their blood, Panda." He snorted tartly, glaring with his usual sardonic look beyond his broad shoulder at the grinning panda next to him. "Besides I am a man, it's not compulsory for me to learn the art of culinary perfection, which is, categorically, a type of feminine pursuit."

"But most of China's famous cooks _are_ men!... that includes Po and Mr. Ping." Monkey smiled lopsidedly. The spotted leopard grunted in defeat.

"Tai, it would be a good weapon to captivate the striped feline you fell in love with," Mantis added, grinning widely. Tai Lung could feel his face heated up.

 _Heavens... why me?!_

After a long pep talk, the snow leopard agreed to have a taste of his own culinary adventure under the tutelage of Master Ping and Dragon Teacher. What worst could happen other than inedible food, a few burn mark or food poisoning? After all, if Po, the klutzy panda who always tripped over on the thousand steps, could be so successful in the art of chopping, kneading and frying, what stopping him - a person who had excelled in delivering nerve attack with such accuracy, (not to mentioned he was an avid calligrapher and excellent music player) to achieve similar outstanding culinary journey? Little did the spotted leopard knew - there was very little correlation between nerve attack and bean bun.

Arrived at the restaurant, the goose owner exuberantly greeted his band of honorary guests. It's not every day the Masters were spotted together eating at his place. The sentiment was shared by numerous ebullient customers who clustering around the Masters immediately, some profusely firing nonsensical questions, some simply stood in awe in their presence, some had requested autographs, some had appealed for intimate hugs...even a kiss! (ok on the cheek...nothing more!), some even requested permission to touch Shifu's ears and Tai Lung's tail (in which the answer is NO!).

But Po did not intend the focus to deviate elsewhere, as he quickly grabbed Tai Lung by the wrist and dragged his muscular form - which barely fit the door, straight into the kitchen. Secretly thanking the panda for saving him from the harassment of a little piglet that insisted on kissing him right on the lips, Tai Lung shade of pink had not faded as the Masters were teasing the extent of his virginity and awkwardness around women, even with a girl at _that_ age. But the kitchen was never designed to fit three creatures, much so - one was wide on the waist, the other one was wide on the chest, but vertically, neither Tai Lung nor Po stood a chance to stand straight without sacrificing their heads. So, the panda decided his dad was more than enough to lead the spotted leopard to the sacred world of noodle making.

Crouching rather uncomfortably, Tai Lung listened as Mr. Ping blabbing series of ingredients.

"Really? it's just egg, salt, flour and water?" He shot a critical glance at the goose head chef, who replied him derisively with rather miffed tone to his apprentice. "Don't you believe me? I made _that_ as a living y'know!" His wings on his hips, as he glared a vexed look.

"Fine...fine... my bad." He replied tartly in a caustic tone. Irked by the goose continuous barking, the spotted leopard decided to adhere to his instructions nonchalantly - not that Tai Lung liked to take order from anyone except for Shifu, but because his awareness that Mr. Ping was holding his best cleaver, which he said could cut his chopping board together with the ingredients.

"So how much water?"

"Approximately two tea cup...orrr... maybe three."

"So, is it three or two?"

"Let's make it two and a half."

"And salt?"

"Just as much as needed..."

"Like?... a handful?"

"No... a pinch would be enough."

"Can't you be more exact? your pinch and my pinch size were likened to a spoon and a shovel."

Dumbstruck by how little the snow leopard awareness about cooking (not that Tai Lung was incapable, but more due to lack of exposure to the kitchen), Mr Ping wondered whether having raised among servants, living a privileged life, compiled with Shifu's despotic, borderline brutal attitude towards their diet in the name of kung fu, leading to Tai Lung having no single bone of culinary senses. Legitimately, Mr. Ping worried about Tigress, what if she were to get together with Po, to everyone stupefaction, a wife of a noodle maker had no idea how to judge water and salt measurement on cooking, how could she even make noodle? That probably explained why her favorite food was plain, tasteless tofu. _Hang on Ping, you get ahead of yourself there._

After much frustration in the goose loose approach of ' _approximating_ ' everything... or _'as deem needed_ ' kind of measurement, Tai Lung - while dressed in white flour - finally had a well formed kneaded dough. During his exchange with the goose, the leopard insisted that Mr. Ping had to start recording his recipes on parchment and taking a proper, serious and exact measurement to be passed onto his future successors so his noodle legacy would live on. The goose, however, obstinately objected with the excuse - he would be doomed should someone broke into his house to steal his recipes.

After meddling with a pile of flour, water... eggs and salt, his first noodle began to take shape. Thanks to his kung fu training, the last stage of pulling the noodle strand was easier than it looked, and with another set of instruction to make the broth, his dish was declared complete.

"This is quite an impeccable tasting noodle, Tai Lung. Certainly not bad for a first try." The Grand Master eyes widened in prideful agreement, even the goose head chef nodding resplendently on the snow leopard achievement. Chuckling at her brother's face - a war between eminent blush and his signature cockiness, swaggering pride struggling to make its mark on his facade, Tigress noisily slurped her noodle and made a remark.

"If Shifu didn't give you a place in Jade Palace, you can try to work here." Her complement earned a whooping laughter from the rest of his comrades. But the most spellbound was obviously Po. The panda eyes brightened and his mind orbited to cloud nine, although he knew it was just a joke, but imagining him and the Master of Thousand Scroll moving nimbly, employing their kung fu fluency in chopping, cooking, sauntering between tables together, was indeed rather overwhelmingly awesome. Not to mention how besotted their audience would be watching and cheering at such... bodaciousness! Even Mr. Ping started to consider the idea, his profit might even rocket to the roof.

On their way back, climbing up the palace stairs. Po thought seriously about Tigress' statement.

"What do you intend to do after _this_?" Po questioned the spotted leopard.

"You mean after we get rid of Khan?" The panda nodded to his question. Tai Lung paused for a moment, and shrug indecisively. "I'll return to the Imperial City, back on my post I suppose."

"What if Shifu offered you back your position here?" Po eyed him seriously.

"I don't know..." Tai Lung sighed heavily, he hadn't given the subject another thought. He was much focused on fixing his relationship with Shifu, Po and the rest of the Five.

"Shifu would be happy if you stayed." Suddenly, Tigress butted in.

"How about you? You are a princess after all Tigress..." The striped feline looked stunned, while Po began to feel nervous around the subject. What if she had a political obligation to serve as the heir to the throne? What if Tigress decided to stay with her biological family someday? Suddenly he understood why Tigress was so disconcerted when he expressed his desire to move back to Secret Panda Village.

"I hate to think that... I think... I wanted to meet my mother. If she still alive, I would like to spend a little more time with her... and get to know her." She replied incoherently.

"I am sure you'll find the answer for yourself, Tigress."

* * *

That night after such a long day, the panda plodded his tired being to the comfort of his bed. His emerald orbs fixated to the ceiling, wide and alert - Po still couldn't sleep, the thought of war still haunting him - even when Longfeng had assured him it was not an ultimate representation of what would transpire in the real future. _But what if it were?_

As usual, to clear up his useless rumination, he decided to march to the Sacred Peach Tree. He saw that someone had beaten him to it. The low rising moonlight throwing a magical pale golden glow around her slender figure, and her scent filling the air, capturing the wheel of his mind to a complete stall. At weak moments like this, he felt his knee had weakened, his heart palpitated chaotically, how can falling in love make one lost control over his own being?

"Po... is that you?" Her lustrous, enticing voice made his fur neck stood in awe. How did she do that he had no idea.

He had prepared for this, but as his gaze fell on hers and those hypnotizing golden lantern looked back at him, all the mindless drivel he meticulously planned suddenly wiped clean, thrown out of the window, he stood muted as if lost his ability to speak. While Tigress had never admitted it out loud, she did think that he looked utterly adorable in his embarrassment. Almost like a switch, his memory recited the profound words Tigress said to him when Longfeng took him for his second test. . _.._ _never let fear decide your fate._

He huffed assembling his inner courage, even Crane's advice helped to push his courage even further.

"Err... I wondering, whether...-"

"Yes...?" The striped feline cut her gaze from above her shoulder, smirked rather too sweetly, tossing his heart into the sky. Her captivating smile and charisma knew no bound, and as if that hadn't tortured him enough, Tigress had abandoned her usual gold qipao and dressed in red cashmere robe which hugged the curve of her figure slightly more than usual. The gleam of hopeful recognition glowing from her adorable amber eyes, completing the entire package. Po swore he would do anything to earn those smile, climbed the Thousand Stairs, yanked the moon, even living with a single dew drop from a gingko leaf... _Focus Po... focus..._ He reprimanded himself.

"Ermmm do you want to do chi-fusion again with me...?" In his uneasiness he let those unplanned words flew out. He gasped in shock, instead of confessing - he had settled for something completely different, but equally embarrassing. _Oh well!_ He tapped his claw, fidgeting in nervousness, and tugged diffident, timid grin, in an adorable fashion that melted her heart.

"I'll be honored." She answered immediately, with the smile still glued firmly on her lips.

 _She needs to stop doing that, driving me insane!_

"What do you mean?" He said in an unbelieving tone. Normally Tigress would exchange favor like this with something that equally inflicting duress on his side.

"Don't you see what happened under the Peach Tree just now?... you have Heroes Chi in you, and by doing the fusion you'll practically giving me some." She stated her reason. Astonishingly, he didn't ask much of what she meant, but simply nodding expectantly.

"You know what Po... we need to name that... ritual, you were saying." She interjected. Po confided his thoughts.

"What about the cosmic-blend?"

"I know you are excellent at making up corny catchphrases." Upon hearing the compliment, a ridiculous lovestruck smile formed on his maw. The panda took all his effort to muster not to prance in joy. "Right! Let's do this..!"

"Po... there is one problem... where are we going to do this?"

"Ermm... normally no one in the bathhouse after this hour. Wanna do it there?" Po flushed at his own words, hoping Tigress didn't imply salacious, perverted intention on his side for suggesting such a place. To his delightful bewilderment, she immediately hummed her agreement without further hesitation nor persuasion.

Nonchalantly, both of them went to the bath house and did the ritual that they had grown to use to by now. Unknowing to them, Crane was initially planned to take a late night soak, but his intention halted upon realizing the presence of Tigress voice and patched trousers by the man changing room. With intense curiosity strangled his mind, he peeked one of his eyes through the torn part of the silk screen, his heart jumped to his throat to see what took place but immediately scolded his mind for suggesting such privacy-evading action and decided not to watch any further, retreated stealthily to the student quarter.

 _Goodness...I would have trouble sleeping tonight!_

* * *

At the same time that night. Tai Lung and Jade were sitting in the kitchen for supper before going to bed when Zeng came with unexpected news.

"Master Tai Lung, a message for you Master."

The goose handed him over an important looking scroll. The spotted leopard exchanged a quick, perplexed look with his panther comrade, he slipped his large paw underneath the lip of the scroll to open it. His claw gently but accurately worked under the red wax seal which bearing the Imperial emblem. The parchment rolled open, displaying an intricate calligraphy, had written thoughtfully line by line.

 **Greeting Venerable Tai Lung,**

 **It deeply astonished me, after a long period of absence, to hear you had reappeared in Valley of Peace proceeding a period of reticence after the clemency from the Emperor. Hereby, with this letter, the bearer of the following attached momento had been captured and arrested under my surveillance - should you wish to ensure her safety and well-being, I commanded you to surrender not more than 3 days after you received this letter. This message is of uttermost importance and must be dealt with secrecy. - Lady Khan.**

"What happened Tai?" Peering from the side of his shoulder, the panther watched agitation and vexed stare took hold of his friend's expression.

The leopard held a stash of pictures with his trembling paw, one of them still held a strong smell of incense and agar wood. The panther jointly glared in disbelief.

"How on earth those got here?"

Tai Lung pinched the bridge of his nose, his heart sank realizing what all this might entail. _Wu Jia! No... she can't be..._

Decided on his action, the spotted leopard resolutely prepared his pack for the journey.

"Wait... Tai, you can't go there and surrender yourself...and you can't go there alone! She'll kill you, and she'll kill my mother." Firmly grabbed the leopard's arm, and piercing an implored look, Jade tried to reason with his friend. Judging from the perturbed and tortured look in his eyes, he knew, Tai Lung was desperate to go.

"I don't care if she wanted to kill me... she could try... I am ready to die anyway." Tai Lung replied stubbornly.

"But how about your bucket list?" Jade reminded him, but Tai Lung just smirked with his usual smugness and unrolled the parchment which was hidden from under his pocket. "You've crossed them all?" The panther raised his brow in astonishment.

Perusing over the message again, after reading it the dozenth time, the black panther mind begged a question. "... I know that Khan has assaulted my mother's home a few time before. But normally we anticipated it rather well...and moved or escaped prior to the ambush, but...how did Khan know you were there with my mother?" As much as Jade was aware, no one except himself and a few of his mother family members, knew Tai Lung was escorting his mother moving around the continent, avoiding being captured by Khan's accomplices.

The spotted leopard reciting all his past memory, until he hit a sudden moment of enlightenment.

 _Oh, heavens... of course!_

"The lacquered box... I fetched it from the house on the night during the ambush. We hid in the cave, and she realized the lacquered box was left in the house. I went back to get it, and I didn't use the shift-stone. Darn it! Khan's henchmen must have seen and reported me, I engaged in a ferocious brawl with them."

"But Tai...This could be a trap...you know how Khan is like." Realizing any blunder would be detrimental to the already-sour situation, Tai Lung mentally relented.

"You mean... Wu Jia might not actually be captured?" His tone was incredulous, but having a second thought - that really could be the case.

Attempting to calm the leopard, Jade had put more reasoning to the table, "...remember, Su was with her, she is an experienced fighter with decades of experience. And my Mother was more than capable to fend herself." Although in all account, Jade comment was very much logical and warranted, not that it lessened Tai Lung desire to besiege and oppressed the white tiger over Jia's safety.

He sighed dementedly.

"But... I can't risk it, what if..." Feeling Jade's strong paw on his shoulder, stopping Tai Lung's words on its track. He was tormented.

"Then take me with you, I'll follow you with reasonable distance... just in case," Jade concluded.

Both of them formulate a plan, at least if the worst to come and Tai Lung was captured, Jade would be able to scheme an escape plan.

* * *

Hope you've shed a tear or two on this chapter. :')

The Chi-fusion was first elaborated in chapter 6 if you want to read it back in details.

I would like to ask for anyone who would be willing to be my beta reader. Please drop me a line if you do.

** the lacquered box will be explained in the future chapter.

A little recap of my OC.

*Hei Yu translated Black Jade - Tigress' step brother, his father married Wu Jia after she was forced to make an escape from the palace.

*Wu Jia/Lady Jia - Tigress' biological mother, Jade stepmother, Emperor Xiang third wife.

*Hei Jian translate Black Arrow - Jade biological Father, his biological mother died during childbirth.

*Lord Chin - a pig that was saved from war by Lady Khan.

*Lady Khan - Emperor Xiang's Chancellor/Advisor

*Empress Xiaxue - current standing Empress, replacing the deceased Emperor Xiang - her uncle, Wu Jia automatically was her aunt.

*Emperor Xiang - previous Emperor, Tigress' biological father. Assassinated by Lady Khan.


	26. Chapter 26 : The Dare

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

Yeayyy... exiting 10,000 views... thank you guys. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, it's hard to judge because many seem to be a silent reader. R&R :-)

* * *

Hurrying herself down the thousand steps, while the sun was yet to rise, its golden ray still shyly took a resemblance of radiant red across the horizon, Tigress let the rejuvenating cold air of early winter filled her lungs, the smell of the dew was still fresh in the air, she beheld the solemn view of the beautiful morning, as her breath dissipated into a steam against the cold freezing air. On the valley underneath, the misty cloud covered the landscape ebbed shyly, hung above the earth. Today was a very important day on her calendar, it was Po's birthday. The panda had inhaled a new life to the Jade palace, with his pathetic joke, ineptitude, creating the light and jovial atmosphere seems to cleanse her soul. It was easy to see why everyone loved Po, grinning ridiculously as he often did, lurking underneath that was a humble yet powerful warrior China had never seen. As the prophecy foretold, he would bring a peace in China, in everyone's heart. Even as mundane as everyday life, Po had brought a perpetual aura of joy and happiness to anyone he met, including her.

In all history Tigress knew the panda, he would be the one that 'took care' of everyone else. In his first year living in the palace itself, he figured out all the Master's birthday (slash adoption date), including Master Shifu, even quite a few palace servants. Po might be forgetful and careless... but when he put his mind into something, it would easily be the most magnificent thing one ever saw. The touch of his passionate soul in something so trivial, like remembering everyone's birthday, had changed how other precept him. She guessed being the affable-loveable panda that he was - giving and helping was a major slice of his life. After being the recipient of showers of birthday presents and surprise party from the panda in the past 8 years of their friendship. Tigress determined that today the table had to be turned.

"Mr. Ping?" She tapped her claw on the wooden structure that covered the front of the counter. The old goose in question made his appearance. "Master Tigress!"

"Please, just called me Tigress..." She smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to do this."

"No problem at all dear, anything to make my son happy." He chuckled meaningfully. After he reminded himself about the spotted leopard culinary attempt, he couldn't help but be a little cautious (maybe skeptical?) about Shifu's adopted children ability in the kitchen. But he quickly stomped off his bigoted view. Tigress wasn't Tai Lung, in fact, they had never shared cub-hood together.

"Now, let me know what you need, I'll follow your direction."

Both of them engaged in serious chopping, grinding, kneading, more chopping, wrapping, frying, steaming, boiling business.

"I didn't know you are...very good at... lady-like proclivity, such as cooking." The goose said admiringly. He was glad his initial prejudice had been stomped out its validity.

"...oh well, it's nothing compared to you or Po." She replied humbly.

"Who managed to entice you to be involved in such...feminine pursuit?...anyway... cooking is a good prowess to gear as a wife." Tigress blushed, but deceptively looking composed. Looking at the type of dish she was making, Mr. Ping straight away knew, it wasn't someone who came from around the area. Tigress was stunned for a moment, not knowing how to explain to the goose about her vision meeting Po's biological mother. Although she took nothing from the encounter, the memories of her recipes, even the scrolls that taught ancient healing technique were etched in Tigress' mind. Luckily enough, her comrades were giving the goose enough distraction.(**)

"Hi, Tigress... Hi, Mr. Ping." Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis made their presence known.

"So, Mantis and Crane, you are in charge to hang the decoration... you can find the box full of supply on the back of the restaurant. Viper and Monkey, you can help up making almond cookies." Tigress delegated. Not long after, Shifu followed by Zeng arrived, in his hand were a few of red circular box. "Ah... here are the birthday presents, finally we finished wrapping it, and I brought hong bao packet in case any of you want to put in some money here.(***) The students all nodded acknowledging the master's word.

"Now, I had to go back to the palace and distract Po. Excuse us..." with that Shifu and Zeng disappeared.

As planned, the Dragon Warrior made his descend right for breakfast. Shifu had pretended that the five already in the training hall but giving Po a day off so that he could celebrate with his dad. Po came down the Thousand Steps and headed straight to the restaurant. But as the sole of his foot touched the courtyard, there was a big cheer "SURPRISE!" everyone enjoying the bemuse look of the panda face, which quickly turned into a titanic wide grin. "Wow, thank's guys... you remembered!" He began to sniffle, as his emerald eyes began to well with tears of joy.

"Happy birthday Big Guy!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Happy birthday Dude, we won't ask what you want for your birthday... we kind-da knew." Monkey chuckled.

"Brother, happy birthday... wish all your dreams comes true!" Viper sweetly said.

"Happy birthday Po, I won't ask how old you are," Crane added.

"Son... happy birthday." His goose dad gave an expansive embrace as his wingspan could reach unto the panda ample belly. "Thank's to Tigress for arranging for this party for you." He released Po's figure from his hug and gestured to the feline who still wearing an apron and holding 3 bowls of sweet steam buns, and sour spicy soup on each arm. She quickly deposited the bowls on the table in front of her, and smile. "Happy birthday Po, hope you liked...-" and she was interrupted by a pair of black arms that press her against his chest.

"Thank you Tigress." He said emotionally. The rest of the comrades only could chorus "...awww...aren't they cute." Suddenly there was a familiar sound of certain master clearing his throat loudly.

"M-master Shifu!" Po jolted and reeled back knocking a few chairs and table in the process. His Master just rebutted with a fiendish smirk. "Happy birthday Po." The red panda gave a rare but treasured smile and then he moved closer and whisper "I didn't oppose you to go after my daughter, Panda" The Grand Master rapped Po's side with his staff. Po gulped, his smile was rapidly dissipated into a worrisome scowl. "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

Everyone gave their present to Po, including Tigress, but she added that she had a surprise waiting for Po upstairs in his old bedroom. Po received a handwoven straw hat from Viper and Crane, a new bodaciously looking cape from Mantis and Monkey (they figure Po needs to look like a superhero), an ostentatious silk robe from his dad and Shifu, and a pair of new trousers from Tigress.

"Thanks, everyone!" He beamed from ear to ear.

"Now... let's go back to the training hall. Po, Tigress, please join us as soon as you help Mr. Ping to clear up the place." commanded the old master.

"Yes, Master!"

Po helped his dad to gather all the plates and bowls. But Mr. Ping remembered that Tigress had a surprise gift for Po upstairs. "Son, you better go upstair, Tigress left a special birthday gift got you." Grabbing the plates and bowls from his hand, his dad gave him a complacent smile. The sense of disquiet, excitement, rubbed on the panda's frayed nerves. He was both keen but diffident to know what the tiger master had as his birthday present. He climbed upstairs to find Tigress was waiting there reading some scrolls on his bed.

"Po... why don't you try the trousers I gave you?"

"Ah... okay", half confused, the bear made his way to Mr. Ping bedroom and changed into his new trousers.

He emerged from his dad's bedroom (which is just across) with his new pair of trousers. Tigress observed her own work with gleaming pride. It fit like a glove!

"Where did you get this? It's fit perfectly on me... I had never been able to find a shop...-"

"I made them Po." She smiled. Po had to double took what she said, _Did she say she sew them?_

"Wow... I mean... Thanks, Tigress, that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, Po."

And then there was an awkward respite. Tigress approach Po's action figure in front of his window sill. She placed her figurine next to Po, and move both hers and Po's to look like they were embracing each other. Po was trying to ignore his heart racing and his palm began to sweat as a train of incredulous scenario playing in his head.

"Er... I don't know... that you can sew...so well." That was his failing attempt to fill the silence, his words just struggled to come out of his throat.

"I know, I am full of surprise." A dangerous smile tugged on her maw while her hand still meddling with the action figures. Po gulped to ease his unwarranted distress. He was not liking that smile.

Out of a sudden, Tigress lunged at the birthday boy, made him fell backward. An expression of unmitigated panic locked on his feature for a while. He looked at Tigress in mute appeal but she in return said nothing. Po felt her strong paw pinned him to the rack next to the window, a few items, and bowls fell down from the rack creating loud clattering sound. But before he could fight back, or get his head around what might have happened, he felt her warm succulent lips touching his, it was a brief kiss, but enough to make the panda head blew up with confetti.

Tigress quickly move back, a victorious, prideful grin was upon her face. "I am capable of doing other things than just sewing, Dragon Warrior."

"Rrrriiiight..." The panda ventured reluctantly.

And she ran off leaving Po between perplexed and spellbound somewhere in cloud nine, his idle paw still touching the spot where she had kissed him - nevermind about his weight, at the moment he felt like drifting somewhere, may be spirit realm. Was she just made revenge whatever he did in the tent on that trip to Master Ding banquet? Was this the dare they did in the tub?... Hell, why it didn't matter.

His momentous of beautiful dream interrupted when Mrs. Chu, the hog who lived next door with her window right opposite Po's old bedroom, cleared her throat as she watered the plants - having witnessed Po being pinned and kissed by Master Tigress. She shook her head inscrutably, must be wondering odd occurrences she witnessed from that window year in and year out while watering her plants.(****).

Tigress slid the door of her bedroom back in Jade Palace, still wearing the same smile as she was earlier, retrospecting, as the adrenaline rush subsided, she calmed herself. _It was actually felt... good._ She surprised herself with her own rumination.

 _Well, that's one hell of a dare is done._

* * *

The next day. In Jade Palace's kitchen, the Five minus certain tiger were sitting for their quick afternoon supper, as they fallen into conferring a few of their missing comrades.

"Hi, Guys... oh where is Jade and Tai Lung?" Monkey swept his view around the table. "And Po and Tigress?"

"Jade and Tai Lung had an urgent assignment... and left on the morning of Po's birthday yesterday. Po and Tigress went to Wu Dan Mountain... _meditating_ , so they say." Crane expounded, every creature tugged a rather mischievous grin at Crane's rather sinister remark. Knowing that four of them were safe enough from the relevant eavesdroppers, they continued their dialogue.

"No wonder I didn't see those two cats then. I thought he had a beef with the panda that he avoided his birthday." Monkey chuckled, helping himself with a large piece of peach pie.

"What Tai? and Po?... what's with them?" Crane positioned his straw hat, quickly cut his glance towards Viper whom just shrugged unknowingly at Monkey's statement.

"Remember we talk about this before, the confession in the tub? The kitty and the panda are after the same princess..." Mantis outlined, grinning fiendishly recalling the dare he fired at the unfortunate snow leopard, while his appendage busy digging the flesh of the peach pie. The image of both men tried to woo the striped feline came across Crane's mind. Interrupting his thought, Crane enunciated, it would be highly entertaining to watch - Po had a charming, gentle approach... romantic, even borderline tacky sometimes...(even employed his ineptness to enthrall) , while the leopard had more direct tactic, audacious tendency to let his mind known straight away, and bull's eye to the point.

"But I don't see any of them get jealous over each other." Viper eye widened, she normally the wittiest when it came to reading relationship. So far she had been endorsing too much of Tigress feeling for Tai Lung, might be because she, herself, found the Master of Thousand Scroll rather desirously alluring.

"Well... Po was quite.. placid and kind..." Crane muttered, the image of Po and Tai Lung seriously harming each other in jealousy felt comedic more than disastrous.

"But still...who saved the princess, got the prize!" Monkey declared his rebuttal. If there was any form of life distraction in Jade Palace, that would be love triangle among Kung Fu Masters, and what could be more entertaining to watch Dragon Warrior and Master of Thousand scroll competing for the heart of the Leader of Furious Five? Monkey even sure Viper could start to write a novel in the love saga.

"More who saved the princess, got a punch... Tigress hated being treated like a priceless delicate relic." Viper explicated satirically.

"Ok... who sparred with the princess, got the prize..." Monkey changed his sentence, cut his gaze playfully at Viper.

"But could that striped feline possibly be someone else? I won't question's Po... I knew he was falling for Tigress long time ago." With his mouth full, Mantis retorted - suddenly realized, albeit rare, there were still a lot other striped felines around China. While the panda had never professed verbally to his comrades (save it for Crane), it was conspicuous that he had a special feeling for their striped comrade, like the saying _True love is hard to find...harder to hide._

"Who else could that be, around 8 years ago we did face him on the Thread of Hope, he was openly flirting with Tigress." Viper's frowned so deeply creating creases between her headdress. "Yeah... as you said, like any other villain did." Mantis replied understandingly."But doesn't close the possibility of other striped felines that we didn't know."

"Hard to resist Tai Lung though, his hunky body, a hint of aloofness and pridefulness, totally badass attitude... " Sighing pensively, Viper continued rambling her string of adulation over the impeccable qualities of the snow leopard.

"You sold me there." Crane rolled his eyes and responded caustically, Viper suddenly regretted her words - if there was anything would hurt Crane, was to be reminded of his lacking in masculinity department. She threw Crane an apologetic look, thankfully the avian master smiled understandingly in return.

"I can feel your desire could burn an iceberg here...But had to say, Tigress distantly interested with Tai Lung. Not sure what she even thinking of those delicious six pack abdomen." Monkey shook his head in puzzlement, reminiscing Tigress vapid glances in the tub towards the prime example of male warriors of her kind.

"I heard Tigress defending him in front of the villagers though."

"I think we spoke about this before... and undoubtedly I will have a nightmare tonight." Crane deplored.

"What? imagining Tigress sharing a bed with someone twice her age?" Monkey winked his eyes towards Crane wryly. He did enjoy torturing the shy avian, and pushing the boundary with his crude joke.

"Oh heavens... mental image...mental image go away! Why did I have such a creative mind!" Putting his wing covering his eyes, Crane admonishing himself. Mantis staring inexplicably at the avian as if there was a problem with a good imagination? - he should have counted that as blessings!

"During my patrol, I saw Po and Tigress cuddling rather comfortably on the top of the roof, he even sang to her...and she was looking... positively infatuated." Monkey gleamed exuberantly, and his grin only became wider.

"In fact... after our Po's birthday celebration yesterday, quite fittingly she pulled the rabbit out of the hat." Viper swept her gaze gleefully, agreeing with the simian. Well, the panda might be subtle, but he won't be down without a fight.

"Stop talking cryptic message like that Viper, you completely lost me there." Mantis crossing his pinchers, looking unimpressed.

"...what did she do to Po?" Monkey scooted closer, the golden simian eyes steaming with unbidden curiosity. Well, in face everyone else shared the same sentiment, it's normal for Po to initiate a hug, a smile, a kiss... but Tigress? She probably would initiate a brawl, if there was one thing the feline was lacking, that would be a romantic fiber in her being, not to deny that Po seemed to enjoy the torture she bestowed upon him any less.

"She kissed him...completing my dare, nonetheless a kiss is a kiss." Whispering conspiratorially the serpent enunciated her findings."The hog who lived next door to the Ping told me when I went down to do errands for Shifu." Everyone else gasped, Crane beak fell opened, Monkey covered his mouth with his hands, while Mantis laughed smugly. No one ever imagined there would be a day they heard Tigress, the fierce, hot-tempered, platinum warrior would _kiss_ someone.

"So... this is how village gossip started." The bug grinned."...sometimes your knight in shining armor is just a retard in tin foil..." He declared, earning an explosion of coherent laughter reverberated from the kitchen.

"Oh no... now my mental image is of tiger and a panda in tin foil! Can you guys stop this!" Crane glared at the bug. The rest sighed dreamily. But after a moment of just listening to their own munching, and rattling of plates and chopstick, Crane remembered something else. "Guys, actually I saw the panda and the tiger did something more... intimate than a kiss."

Monkey dropped his pie on the floor, Viper eyes widened as a dinner plate, while Mantis... he had perched on Crane's straw hat, aiming not to miss this important piece of sensational gossip between Dragon Warrior and their leader. Crane cleared his throat before starting.

"I saw Tigress qipao and Po's trousers hang outside the bathhouse, so they both must not wear anything. I only saw them sat in front of each other, perfectly still, had no idea what are they doing. He was definitely touching her, saw his paw and her paw crossing over each other chest."

"Chest?... Heavens, did I heard that right?" Monkey was dumbstruck, Crane nodded affirmatively in response.

"That's odd... considering they both are not experienced, I thought the most conventional was beneath and...-"

"Shut it... Mantis, you pervert bug!" Viper reprimanded the bug sternly. She squinted her eyes and shot him a twisted look from the profane accusation.

"WHAT! Now this is news! And... what happened?" Monkey pounded his fist on the table giddily.

"Well, I left immediately, do you think I want to witness that with my eyes? As if my prolific imagination not enough filling the gap!" Crane spat tartly. "Besides...I don't think Po would do anything crossing the line... He was completely calm, no hint of ravenousness or anything obscene. In fact, so unceremonious almost suggesting they did this many times before."

"Honestly, I saw them doing the same thing in the training hall when you guys were off for chi mission a few months ago. I went back early, and I think caught them there. Something called chi-fusion... it's a kung fu technique to give and receive chi." Viper explicated, not wanting a salacious gossip spreading like a wildfire about the panda and tiger intimate encounter.

"...aaaand this technique had to be done...in nude?" Mantis darted his dirty, disbelief gaze to Viper, his bewildered look clearly gave way his discontentment of Viper's rebuttal. Who might have created such a perverted technique anyway?

"Skin to skin... if it's me and you, we might not need to disrobe ourselves." Viper expanded. "Yes, that because you both _are_ unclothed already." Laughing buoyantly, Monkey retorted. Both serpent and the bug glare dagger at him.

"I wonder what Shifu reaction to any of them ..." Crane voiced his concern.

"I think he would be chuffed to bits, one is Dragon Warrior, the other one is the youngest master to complete a thousand scrolls, not to mention he was under his intense perusal, he couldn't really disagree with his own quality of work, can't he? Either one is a win-win situation." Mantis tapped his pincher knowingly.

"But I thought he disdainfully disagreed when Tai Lung and Tigress pranked him, pretending to be a couple." Crane insisted.

"That is because he didn't know Tai Lung nobility and heroic deeds had returned. I overheard them talking in Shifu's chamber when Zeng wanted to borrow one of my acupuncture scrolls. Maybe both cats hugging or kissing who knows what... but Shifu came out that chamber a different person in the morning, same for Tigress and Tai Lung." Mantis added his thoughts.

"I would take your comment with a pinch of salt, Mantis, I still highly doubt Shifu would allow Tai Lung to court Tigress so openly and so quickly. He was here only days. He was even hard on Po, and he'd been here for years!" Monkey stated his reasoning.

"Heavens! Made me feel so lonely, I need a girlfriend! Viper are you available?" Mantis eyed the serpent and winked sensuously at her form - earning a death glare from the green snake.

"Oh... you guys will have a date tonight, right?" Monkey smiled a little too sweetly at Crane's direction. The avian hid behind the shadow of his hat, while Viper smacked the simian and glared menacingly.

"...and... according to the dare, you must stay in Crane's bedroom for the night!" Mantis rubbed a naughty look, wagged his brow up and down. Viper sighed dejectedly, welcoming endless teasing and perverted humor. She pulled Crane indicating. _Let's get out of here!_

* * *

Crane clutched a canister with his talon. It was handed by Zeng an hour ago, but he had no courage to reveal what's inside. The canister sealed with Lee Da academy seal, giving away a strong clue from who it might have been.

His mind trailed off to his janitor days, yes it was decades ago - and those were a severely mundane day, until... he met Mei Ling - the creature responsible for changing the course of his life, transforming a humble janitor to an avid kung fu master.

"Crane you are amazing...!" Her sweet, silky voice that empowered him, instilled that confidence, suddenly he felt he would be able to do anything and everything, in fact, nothing could stop him. Not even the fact he was a bird and she was a mountain cat. He reminisced how Mei Ling often confided him for being too modest, often belittling his attainment, even after he victoriously grabbed that red flag on the kung fu tryouts. They were so different, Mei Ling was confident, friendly and inspiring, Crane, on the other hand, reserved, shy and unassuming.

Crane cursed himself for being too critical of his lack of hyper-masculinity looks, for being not intimidating enough in front of his foe, he could imagine how nice it was like to be Tai Lung. He was good looking, burly, badass, menacing and every single inch of his body screaming of manliness. But again, he was also surprised there was a creature, like Tigress, whom assuringly would be enraptured by Tai Lung (or Jade), they are much more alike, both unparalleled warriors with very similar background, and to everyone surprise, she was less than interested on other felines because the existence of fat, klutzy, infantile panda. But again, Po had a personality that impossible to hate, and presumably with her heart, Tigress could appreciate his true self behind his looks. _So.. there was hope for me after all._

"Believing in yourself doesn't mean you are arrogant, Crane." That was Mei Ling's word. Her thoughtfulness probably what made him falling for her, she never judged any book by its cover, she was considerate, encouraging and kind.

 _Gah, Crane... why did you fall in love, should just fall from a bridge, it hurt less!_

It did feel strange, he was dying to know, yet afraid to find out. As soon as he remembered her - even just imagining her presence mentally, a wave of warm, thick adoration washed over him, his heart pounding against his chest. But again, when he thought about their differences, it absorbed all this intrepidity back as a size of a mustard seed. How can two creatures so different could fall in love? What love was anyway?

"Love is not about finding differences and similarity, but about making a space in your heart, and placing someone in it, shower her with the things she needs." He recalled Viper's line of advice to Po.

 _What if she did not feel the same?_

After his conversation with Po weeks ago, how life went on, whether you chose to take chance to the unknown, or stayed behind, locked in the past, and wondered about how things could have been... And yes, admittedly Crane had been locked in the past, thinking about Mei Ling... about how things could have been if he told her his feeling earlier. He shared his uttermost grief in his life during the truth and dare - the worst feeling was regretting not having done something when he had a chance, and he had dozens of opportunities decades ago - here to the words left unsaid and thought unexpressed. But after realizing his own mistake, a few weeks ago Crane had decided to let his feelings known, and sent a letter of confession to Mei Ling.

 _"You never know unless you try, Crane."_ He recalled her wisdom. He let a frustrated groan under his breath.

 _Oh well, f_ _ear will pass, but regret stayed forever._ He reprimanded himself.

He unraveled the scroll warily, he could feel his breath spluttered and his talon shaking.

 _Dear Crane,_

 _It's so lovely to hear from you, after all this time. I appreciate how you poured your heart out on your letter to me, that must not be easy. To perfectly be honest with you, at some point, I did store a special feeling for you. You are a true gentleman, kind and considerate, any lady would be fortunate to have you._

 _However, it's been over decades since the last time we saw each other and people changes... that includes you and I. Although at the moment I date no one, but I am concerned, that I fell in love with your past image, the shy and modest Crane that I loved. Although I am more than willing to try, I couldn't leave Lee Da, and I imagine if you couldn't leave Jade Palace, your family are there... and the Valley needs you. Sometimes, people meant to fall in love were never meant to be together, maybe we made a mistake by keeping things to ourselves so long, but mistakes teach us a lesson, not to leave regret._

 _However, I am glad you said what you need, and I've said what I need. I hope you won't regret knowing people in your life, the good one gave you happiness, bad one gave you experience, worst one gave you a lesson, best one gave you memories._

 _I hope, I'll be the last kind._

 _Let's meet up again sometimes, even when we were never meant to be a couple, I am glad I could call you a friend._

 _-Mei Ling-._

Crane scoured his eyes from the top to bottom, scanning through it again and again. Undoubtedly, it was a rejection letter, but strange enough albeit insufferable pain the first time, it gradually subsided to eerily calming sense of achievement, that he had done the right thing - conquered his fear, and left no stone unturned. Feeling liberated, the avian master let a loud sigh and went out of his room.

That night, Viper continuously fussing about her appearance. She'd changed her headdress ten times, and was on her fifth cloak. Tigress sat next to her, bewildered and irked at the same time. Lacking empathy on why it bothered so much to the serpent to look tip top in front of her date, Tigress gave her two pence worth of opinion.

"You've looked quite a dapper Viper, besides, you want to impress him with your personality, not your...outward appeal (she nearly said _vanity_ appeal)." She tried to keep her tone sounding compassionate rather than satirical. But her genuine annoyed look was painted across her face. There was one thing Tigress didn't understand : the first impression, last a lifetime. But might be that's not always true, Viper mulled over what Tigress said about the importance of beauty...it's no wonder she could see beyond Po's _fluffiness_ , might be Tigress was more perceptive than she knew.

Viper flicked her eyes exasperatedly. "And what were you wearing on your date with Po?" The feline shrugged apathetically. "...training outfit?" She stated as if questioning the serpent's disapproving stare. In return, she was only greeted by the serpent shocked gaze. Viper mentally slapped her own head. Of course! She was talking to one of the creature that did not know word _romanticism_ in her vocabulary, and possibly thought love was a waste of time. Citing Shifu's word to the feline back on the day when Furious Five was just formed, Viper understood why Tigress had been reluctant to enter any meaningful relationship. "You are going to be a Kung Fu Master, relationships take a back burner to such greatness." or "You have more important matters to attend to than… male companionship." But with a bit of luck, seemed like Tigress had a better side of the deal, her hard-to-get personality, and her enthralling natural beauty acted like a magnet, but her fiery temper was the balancing factor in the universe, lest no men in Valley of Peace would be left for other girls.

After another 30 minutes of meddling her closet, and Tigress helped to groom her scale to shine, Viper was ready for her date. To Tigress, her friend looked painfully glamorous - a little over the top. She wore a slightly larger, more noticeable headdress, put a just nice amount of makeup, a beaded pearl choker hung delicately on her neck (neck?! really? oh well... whatever), completed with her embroidered woolen cape. An overwhelming scent of crushed peach blossom and exotic orchid nearly choked Tigress' cat senses.

Tigress saw Crane carried Viper on his talon, as he slid gracefully down the valley.

The date began quite swimmingly, both of them went to Mr. Ping for dinner, and then strolled around the town. Viper found out, Crane was a very modest and humble person, sometimes even downplayed his achievement. But other than that, he was a true gentleman, polite and respectful. Viper was very much aware of Mei Ling, after the truth and dare in the tub, Crane disclosed a lot more detail of his blooming friendship with the mountain cat. That's because he was completely ignorant of growing affection the serpent had for him. But Viper had learned to accept that and just took the day as it went.

Unfortunately, their date was uncouthly intervened when a group of croc bandit decided to rampage the busy market square. Both Viper and Crane had to act quick. The avian master glided gracefully on his wing and aimed a sharp blow on one of the crocodile's head. He quickly saw where Viper was, engaging with two crocs, delivering stunning kicks with a single lash of her tail. Crane swept his gaze watching a few crocs attempted to flee from the scene, carrying money boxes which clearly belonged to someone else. He caught up with them, within short distance launching his Wing of Justice, causing the crocs to stumble and fall, Viper nimbly assisted him on the case and rendered most of them unconscious. Crane made his way back to the market square to deal with the rest of the gang when he heard Viper's choking yelp.

His world fell silent, one of the croc had gained his consciousness and held Viper by her neck and tail, and put her body into a knot. He firmly gripped the helpless serpent, whom now dangerously vulnerable as she was tangled into a knot, immobilized completely. He deliberately tightened his grip around Viper's neck, and by the look of her dreadful expression of silent cry that overwhelmed by the commotion around him, Crane knew, if he didn't do anything, one of his comrades would be gone for good.

He suddenly forgot that he was alone, among the dozen of crocs, none of his comrade he could call for help. It's a miracle that he could hear her rasping appeal from the cacophony of panicking crowd, and a few more crocs bandits whom trying to hoard any precious stuff they could find. Crane hurled to his friend side with impossible speed, knocking the crocs that held her in the process. When he flew back, he saw Tigress, Po, Monkey, and Mantis were on the case. He sighed in instant assuagement.

They finally rounded up all the crocs.

"Crane, you are amazing!..." Her turquoise dazzling eyes praised him."...thanks for saving me..."

"No... no...no...that was nothing." A light blush formed at his cheeks at gentle teasing.

"Of course it was something..." Tigress inexpressively retorted."You swept most of them before we came, and... managed to save your date too." Then Tigress condoned herself back to walk with the rest of the team, giving much-needed privacy for Crane and Viper.

"Maybe... usually Tigress and other would be around, and... you feel you are just a small part of the team. Even though, you are actually a crucial part of us. There certainly a lot of battle we won't claim victories if you weren't part of it." Viper said sincerely as Crane flying low (right in front of the rest), taking both of them back to the palace. "You just need to keep reminding yourself of that."

Crane felt a strange feeling crept into his chest. Was it courage? empowerment? A realization hit him, she was the comrade that always siding him, be a listening ear, encouraged him, believed in him... despite his inaptitude, and lack of masculine charm. Viper was someone that had accepted his past, supported his present, and encouraged his future. _Maybe today was a beginning of something?_

As they arrived in the student quarter, Viper and Crane were about to part to their room, when a voice broke out. "By the way... she had to stay your room tonight." Tigress reminded, a predatory smile graced her lips. (She apparently had been following them quietly!)

Crane felt his cheek was glowing red, while Viper grunted at her account. Well, they might have a lot to talk about.

* * *

Meanwhile, the spotted leopard and his black panther comrade had made it through outside the Imperial City gate.

"I am getting in..." Chest still heaving from all the running, Tai Lung watched the main palace gate from behind the bush.

"I won't be far behind..." Jade facial expression changed from frowning to more relax, calming nod. He smiled at his comrade reassuringly. "Tai...Try not to get yourself killed... you are still a virgin." The biting, good-natured sarcasm flew from his lips. Both muffled a chuckle. But Tai Lung substituted his laughter with comprehensible speech, his eyes radiated seriousness.

"Jade, listen... If... If I don't make it, please give this to Wu Jia." The snow leopard pulled an intricate small flute from his trousers' pocket into the panther's paw. Jade smiled evaporated within a second, scrutinizing the delicate object with the leopard's name engraved on it. A stern, somber look took its place, as his glassy red orbs returned the leopard sentiment. "...you won't die, Tai, I won't let that happen to you." He squeezed the leopard shoulder firmly.

Tai Lung marched to the gate, quickly mentioned who he was. It was clear his presence was very much expected, as hastily dozens of guard appeared to escort him. Jade grabbed his shift stone, concentrating his mind and took exact appearance as one of those guards. He quickly pushed himself towards the commotion of guards and camouflaged well among them, as he trailed behind Tai Lung with reasonable distance.

Inside an opulent room with braziers of incense, gold threaded tapestry, ivory and silk screen, Lady khan stood expectantly.

"Ah... Master Tai Lung, what a pleasure to have you here. I've been waiting for you." The white tigress moved gracefully.

"Where is she?" His voice was unexpectedly composed, but Khan noticed a slight wave of ferocity behind his hateful stare, subdued by his deceivingly civil tune.

"Show me a little respect will you?" Came her solemn, overbearing answer, that only prompted more alarm if he considered the weight of the situation - did she really have a card behind her back? another ingenious charade to pull under her sleeve?

Following a moment of recess, Khan descended from the steps and encircled the snow leopard, and swept her amorous gaze at every detail of the warrior appearance.

"What a shame, Master Tai Lung... you are such a great warrior, the pinnacle of excellence, an exemplary kung fu master of your generation. Could you imagine just how much power you'll get only if you adhered to my offer decades ago? and not left to rot, succumbing to your fate in Chorh-Gom?" She admonished with a mocking tone, turning her head sharply and setting an imperious, provocative glare at the leopard, who glared with a potent amount of hostility and anger in return.

"...or had you fallen for her? Hmmm?" She paid a twisted smile, reading her presumption about the snow leopard weaknesses had hit the right spot as Tai Lung growled venomously at her on the mention of the subject.

"Answer me! Where is she!" He hissed hatefully, alerting the guards around her to their stance. The tigress raised her paw authoritatively, holding the ambush from her soldiers. The air thickened immeasurably with spiteful anger. The more Khan kept her inarticulately secretive answer of the striped feline existence, damning Tai Lung nerve that already close to exploded to instant fury.

"Ah... love could be, just the weapon to bring down the strongest man... even as strong as you... " She flicked her finger gesturing the soldier to bring the acupressure cuff and paralyzing tortoise shell that would completely immobile the leopard. "...now surrender!" The snow leopard did very little to comply with her request.

"Allow me to elaborate to you...if you do love her,... you just will follow what I've asked from you. Now... she is waiting for you in jail." The white tigress sneered, releasing a villainy, murderous laughter. Tai Lung wasn't convinced, he pounced and assaulted a few guards with his lethal spin kick and double palm strike, until Khan took hold of the wooden lacquered box and a set of sleeping robe. Instantaneously, the snow leopard paused his assault upon registering those items within his sight. Khan tugged a victory smile as she pushed those items into the snow leopard grasp for his perusal.

"I'll spare her if you surrender..." She promised with conspicuously cruel tone. He smelled the scent... agarwood, the robe even still have some of her fur there.

Tai Lung stunned, confiding his mind of the fate of the woman that he'd grown to care, and swore to guard with his life. In his momentarily lapse, Master Ho - Khan inbreed kung fu master, saw his chance, and perform a series of nerve attack, immobilizing the snow leopard on his place.

Inescapable as it was, Jade knew he won't find an instant relief of the situation. He couldn't run to Tai Lung's side and blew his own cover. He had to find out where Khan would arrest the snow leopard... but first, he had to stop himself being impressively mortified. Jade swallowed thickly witnessing Master Ho jabbed the snow leopard neck with a dose of lethal poison, and two selected guard stood readily to dispose his body to the jail.

* * *

Meanwhile with Su and Jia.

"Tell me you aren't serious Jia..., you want to go to the Palace? What if Khan found you?!" Su spelled out her concern.

"We need to be at the most unthinkable and dangerous place, so Khan won't even guess we are there. That evil woman had dexterity like no other." Jia reassured her, pulling her own pack behind her back. Her silky hanfu nearly tripped her a few time, she cursed under her breath - she needed a more robust outfit for walking in treacherous snow and rugged landscape and clearly hanfu not one of them, while Su amusedly watching her struggle with a sly grin on her face.

"And what would you want to do in the palace?" Striking right to the core, Su pressing rebuttal did make Wu Jia wonder. What did she want to accomplish there? Well, this was not a premeditated visit, so Jia knew she had to...improvise. She had a nagging feeling she had to be there.

"I will try to find Xiaxue, my niece...and probably asked her about what Khan's plotting. I am sure she was up to something." Jia made an impromptu reasoning, hoping Su would buy it. The snow leopardess cut her glance tried to read the striped feline emotion. Why she wanted to endanger herself as such, they could have run away to other remote parts of the country. But Su decided not to articulate the unspoken part of her mind.

"What make you think Khan will share her plan with Xiaxue?" Su scoffed mockingly, as she stated her honest opinion incredulously. Sometimes Su wondered, Jia could be witty yet naive at the same time. But, inexplicably, she did survive outwitting that evil sorcerer for three decades, so... might be, ...just might be, she just had the streak of reading whatever Khan was plotting.

"I'll just trust my instinct, Su... let's go." The stripped feline tugged her forearm, Su admonished her cousin quietly with her characteristic eye-rolling derision.

After restocking all rudimentary maintenance at a nearby village, such as weapon, food, and medicine, both felines continued their sojourn. The rest of their journey to the Imperial City was completed in two days. The scenery around them began to change, towering pinnacles in exchange to the snowy mountains, dusty, busy road, pack with a throng of various animal in many different formats in exchange of fresh mountain air and peaceful tranquility. Both of them opted for a moment of respite to take cursory note of their surrounding, it's been awhile since both immersed in...civilisation. Su was greeted with such mind blowing hubbub, while Jia looked preoccupied with her own mind.

Wu Jia knew the palace almost like the palm of her paw, as Emperor's wife, she easily gained access to many private parts of the extensive building. One piece of useful information was the knowledge of secret escape passage which built as a precaution for the royal family to escape in case of power siege. It was built from the underground jail towards the east garden, ending at the woods.

Both creature carefully approached where the trap door was. Planted leveled with the ground, the trap door was normally covered with soil and vegetation to obscure its existence. But when they merely at the proximity, Wu Jia saw someone else with a black cloak stood next to it, unearthing the dirt that concealed the trapdoor. She couldn't see the creature's face, but he was taller than both Su and herself, most of his figure concealed behind a thick black cloak, larger than her, whatever he was - he might be quite a hard opponent to take down.

Sensing someone's eyes were perusing his movement, the creature turned around, while Wu Jia and Su quickly took cover behind the bushes.

"I think we had to attack whosoever that is," Jia whispering through the silence with quality matching to the slice of executioner blade cutting the thin air, her counterpart nodded her approval. At the count of three, both of female felines pounced their target, surprising enough, their prey skilfully sidestepped and accurately threw a few shurikens at them, which Su quickly deflected empty handed while Jia took cover behind the tree, but mentally applauded their oppressor of such competence. Until he turned around and by divine intervention...cold winter wind accidentally uncover his hood and gave away his identity.

Both female felines gasped in disbelief.

* * *

** Flashback to the past, Tigress culinary skill was first honed by Po's mom in the beginning of the story (chap 2) during her 'vision' time travel to the first panda village, outskirt of Gongmen City

***Chinese people normally gave money as a present... deemed more practical than the actual stuff.

****The hog that appeared on KFP1 whom often watered her plants. I made a one shot relating to this story (from the hog point of view) when she happened to witness Tigress kissing Po in his bedroom. One-shot title : Neighbour (have a laugh...!)

In the KFP universe, it was stated that Tai Lung was imprisoned for 20 years (which I counted as canon on my story), while Lord Shen already waited for his revenge for 30 years (this one I had to disregard and cut it shorter). As much as I understood, in KFP universe, Lord Shen attack on the panda village happened BEFORE Tai Lung first rampage, but if we assume 3 years between event in KFP1 and KFP2, Po would be older than 7 years old by the time Tai Lung rampage the valley, and he would have remembered the snow leopard. (And this will mean the flashback he had in KFP2 was way before the snow leopard destroys the valley).

So here is my assumption :

I just had a closer look on KFP timeline. For the sake of the story, I assume that Lord Shen's attack the panda village happened BEFORE to Tai Lung first rampage in Valley of peace - however not that long before.

Li Shan still lived outside Gongmen, village of Tenhuan, when he met Black Arrow/Hei Jian, who was imprisoned due to his involvement helping Wu Jia escape Khan's rage - by this time Li's wife was expecting Po, and Wu Jia was expecting Tigress.

Po was then born in Tenhuan, and Lord Shen took down the panda village when he was 1 years old. While Wu Jia then moved to Valley of Peace with her unborn child, where she was confronted by Tai Lung for the first time. She raised tigress for a few months before she gave her away to the orphanage - and a few years later, Shifu adopted her. So, Tai Lung and Tigress had never share the same roof albeit being adopted by the same person.

So for the sake of this story, I am going to defy all KFP timeline, hence making Po a little older from Tigress by few months.


	27. Chapter 27 : Spots and Stripes (part 1)

_Who knows the way of the universe._

 _When and where the rain drops may fall._

 _How strong the wind will blow._

 _Is it all just an accident?_

 _...Or could it be...destiny?_

 ** _Narrated by Oogway - Secret of Scroll_**

 _*KFP owned by Dreamworks*_

* * *

8 years ago. Xiongsen.

The obsidian coated panther watched as the spotted leopard in front of him stirred. Cautiously, he moved closer to his side, as his eyes began to flutter, opening laboriously, revealing what could have been menacing, cruel golden orbs. Surprisingly, the leopard looked much more bewildered and mournful as he vaguely threw an empty, forlorn stare at him. A deep despondent frown carved on his forehead as if he was thinking long and deep - his mind was clearly elsewhere. He sat in mute appeal, like recollecting every single thought and occurrence before his consciousness dropped into abeyance.

"How are you feeling?" The panther offered him a cup of medicinal tea, which the leopard warily took, but the panther ruby orbs conjured back patiently, emitting cordiality and benevolence, made him unable to decline his kind gesture.

"Where am I?" Disregarding the panther's question, the leopard unwillingly grunted, struggling to sit.

"You are in Xiongsen, tiger village outside The Imperial City. Commander Vachir handed over you to me... you were unconscious for nearly a week." He elaborated, tugging soft amiable smile. "I am Hei Yu, but in my line of work, they called me Black Jade." Series of burdensome rumination that weighed his mind momentarily lifted, it's been ages since he saw someone offered sincere, affable smile. For decades, in his distant memory, he only had been impressed with sinister, disdain or deriding remarks… let alone a smile.

"I... I'm Tai Lung..." The snow leopard stuttered, as he reminisced his encounter with Dragon Warrior - the real Dragon Warrior, how he vanquished him, pardoned him... he remembered walking alongside Vachir before his consciousness slid into obscurity and here he was. He swept his curious eyes up and down the panther's muscular stature. Set against his jet black shiny fur, he couldn't be more than 25 years old but acted and spoke a lot more mature than his age. His red piercing orbs somehow spoke of terrible past, but the power of determination of courage had outshone it by miles. The panther smiled grew wider. "I know who you are."

 _Oh, yes of course! How could he even accept a nation top criminal in his house if he didn't know who I was?_

"You are not afraid... of me?" The leopard narrowed his honey colour eyes, the underlying implication suggesting his harmlessness stung his pride. But the panther rebuttal made him regretted his bigoted view.

"I had no one... well...yeah...nearly. No one would mourn over me if you decided to make a kill." He uttered harmless humour, chuckled to himself casually. "By the way, this is a message Dragon Warrior left for you." The panther handed a gold canister which Tai Lung received absently.

"So... this is not, jail?" Tai Lung asked incredulously, analysing the room where he was held. No restraint, no bolts, no manacles, no acupressure cuff... no guards!... So, it was not a dream! Dragon Warrior really pledged for his pardon. The panther shook his head slowly.

"I am sure you have many questions, Tai... As requested by Dragon Warrior you'll have a new start...opening a new chapter of your life. But first, you have to concentrate to get yourself fit for service first." Tai Lung scrutinised his own form, broken ribs, fractured arm, a few large gash on his upper arms and abdomen. Yes, his body had seen better days, whatever Wuxi Finger hold had done to him, he was indeed fortunate to be alive.

"Vachir's father was my Father's friend, that's how you end up here." The panther explained.

"And... where is your father?" Seeing that no one else was there, in fact, the house looked like an accommodation for a single man, and Tai Lung was utilising the panther's bed.

"He died a long time ago,...like me - he was an Imperial Intelligence, and... you might want to join me next week after those are fixed." Jade smiled pointedly, and gesture to Tai's injuries.

Suddenly, a dull knock at the door was heard. As soon as Jade opened the door, a female fox with brown robe and strong medicinal smell attached to her, barging through the door and unceremoniously loomed over him. She wasn't big, in fact... tiny, a size of Shifu possibly. But she seemed had no awareness of her size or strength compared to his. Upon closer inspection, Tai Lung realised how beautiful she was, in fact rather too pretty to be a herbalist. Peeking from underneath her robe - her fur was silky, her nail painted nicely, she was wearing earrings and necklace, simple but elegant, her eyelashes curled, batted gracefully in front of her dazzling violet eyes.

"You looked better." She giggled daintily with an exaggerated feminine gesture, freely touching Tai Lung's unclad torso, even credulously pulled the blanket that hid the rest of his naked lower limbs, exposing more than the leopard was comfortable. He flinched, blushed, and quickly tried to pull the blanket back in its place, but the stinging pain from both of his injured arms scolded him to it. Realising his patient was protesting in silence, the fox smiled. "I do apologise, Mister, I am Xin Yue, a herbalist and healer that in charge to help you recover." Tai Lung remained quizzically mute, he really had no idea how to react.

"What happened to you?" She eyed Tai Lung curiously.

Realising that Jade had not said anything to anyone, a sense of gratitude grew in him - that he could confide in the panther's trustworthiness. Tai Lung stared back vapidly at the fox, the last thing he wanted was to talk to some nosey lady over his ordeal with that Dragon Scroll. But alas, his life at the moment very much depended on her help.

"I had a heated argument with my family..., they are a bunch of Kung Fu Masters." He stated a very short, diplomatic answer that exerted as less of inquisitiveness as possible. As anticipated, as if her curiosity were killed, Xin Yue didn't question him further and accepted his rebuttal - seeing that Tai Lung was quite a hunk, muscular snow leopard, certainly involved in a brawl with his kind would impose quite a trauma.

She talked to Jade briefly and excused herself, Tai Lung had never seen her since.

"I am sure you are hungry." Jade stood up, offering to serve him.

Was he? after running from Chorh-Gom at Mongolian border to Valley of Peace, engaged in an intense battle with the Five, Shifu and Dragon Warrior, and made his way to Xiongsen... and one week knocked out of cold, he had to praise himself for staying alive without a single bite of food. He was indeed starving, but displaying feebleness was not what Tai Lung could profess. In a brief moment of recess, even when he feigned to look contented, his stomach decided to speak for itself with a thundering growl that could cause an earthquake.

Jade obviously laughed in a sudden explosion of mirth, while the snow leopard flushed furiously. But he quickly put an end to his torment and placed a tray full of assortments of mouth watering food on the table next to the leopard's bed. Without further command, the snow leopard devoured the food, impressively still maintained a good table etiquette despite overwhelming hunger.

After a few days completely bedridden, Tai Lung finally was capable of roaming. He was desperate to get out to the front porch, just to inhale the fresh air into his lung, the air of freedom, freedom that he didn't deserve. His mind trailed off again on the clemency he received from the panda, he never even asked for it... the panda pledged it out of his boundless generosity. Was this the true power of the real Dragon Warrior? Confiding his own prejudice, Po wasn't even worthy to be called a warrior, his kung fu forms were lacking discipline, careless, and full of flaws - yet with such a limited knowledge, the panda had conquered his shortcomings and emerged victoriously, all because of his positive attitude and a pinch of luck. He took a quick glance on the canister that Po gave him, he had completely forgotten about it.

Slowly, he unrolled the parchment, to find nothing but a short note.

 _Don't be afraid to start over, it's a new chance to build what you want._

He snorted sinisterly, the words sound undeniably tacky. But as cliche, as it sounded, Tai Lung truly had lost...everything. His friend, family, home., his purpose... even reputation. Po might have saved his life, but the rest - he would just have to salvage and rebuild with his paw. Most of his rage and anger had been quenched after he finally took hold of the Dragon Scroll, only to realise major oversight of his life for pouring such an effort for a blank parchment, letting the desire for such monumental power tempt his mind, overtook his soul...robbing him from his rationality. The image of Shifu apathetically accepted Oogway decision to deny him the Dragon Scroll played on his mind.

He used to hate him.

He felt Shifu had been manipulative - filling his head with dreams, indoctrinated him to believe he was destined for greatness, training him until his bone ached for his own egotistical benefit, and later abandon him for his failure to achieve what he was reared for. His irrepressible hatred grew as people of the Valley had misjudged him, hearing a lot of tales and second-hand accounts about his crimes. He was sure the allegory had been severely dogmatic to side Shifu's innocence as if his destruction was solely down his haughty character and greediness. But was his own spewed accusation of Shifu uncalled for? Undeniably, Shifu was far from perfect, but for years... he had been nothing but coddling him with his uttermost attention and unbridled love.

After his second confrontation with his former Master, witnessing him turned into reclusive, cold, distant creature incapable of love, and then... hearing his line of apology to him, as his rage nearly took his life (if Po wasn't there to stop him) - the leopard realised, might be... Shifu did love him more than he knew. Watching his father's eyes dropped with his voice, as he said resolutely - his last words.

 _I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, I've been proud of you. And it was my pride, that blinded me; I loved you too much to see what you were becoming... what I was turning you into. I'm s... I'm sorry._

His enmity and resentment had long gone - inconsolable sorrow, haunting remorse and regret had taken it's placed. But Po had given him a glimpse of hope to start anew. His surprising pardon had triggered the spotted leopard to consider returning unto his noble, chauvinistic self - to be the warrior he was once been. He promised himself, he would earn his pardon and strived to mend what he'd destroyed.

As he stood up, heading towards the door, he noticed a few pictures on Jade's desk. He felt his heart stopped for a few second looking at the colourful ink depicting a graphic representation of the striped feline cradling her infant.

As if heavens heard his promise - and it gave him a head start.

* * *

2 years later, unknown place.

She pulled her blanket closer above her torso, avoiding the invasion of cold air kicking her right on her chest. It was the bizarrely cold end of January, which crept like a ghost over her slender figure. She exhaled deeply, watching the steam from her nostril dissipated into the cold thin air. The view around her was eerily beautiful, surrounded by never ending cascade and vastness blanket of white. She cultivated her appreciation for the magnificence mother nature had created during the night. Rugged white peaks spread embellishing the horizon, with fog hanging down under. However captivating and serene the scenery was, she knew it was deceptively dangerous, especially stranded alone, far from civilisation. Nonetheless, she tried to detach herself from the cuddle of the warmth and gathering her very few belonging.

It's time to make a move again.

Once again, like many times before, she had to leave a place that once she called home. It's been two decades she lived in such lifestyle, year in year out, sometimes even just months, but she never got used to it. For the reason of her safety, she had to make a sojourn to a land far and beyond, sometimes even empty wasteland, bidding goodbye to old ties, and rekindling the new. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone where she would be heading to, all the emotional connection she made along the way, would just be friends for that present day and then no more. All the memories she made during her two decades of wandering across China, would just stay in as a mark of ink - etched in the page of her memoirs, and would remain as a mysteries until her life's book finally closed.

The feline looked outside her window with her empty stare, her paw clutching a lacquered box with intricate details, her only and most prized possession, that connected her with her past, with people that she loved before she lost everything.

"Mother, your new escort is here." A black panther appeared at the door, his deep masculine, but tender voice lightened her mood. But she knew.

This was a goodbye.

Both of them stood in silence, unwilling to be the first to bid their final parting word. "...I am sorry Mother, I couldn't accompany you any longer, the longer I am here, the higher the stake for them to find you." There were tears standing behind those crimson eyes, his voice was anguished and disquieted.

"I understand... please, do write to me from time to time." With a strained voice, she struggled to hold her words from spilling into a relentless sob. He was all she had, and she was all he had. "And I am sure... you'll do your father proud, Son." She cupped her stripy paw over his obsidian furry cheek.

Years really had rolled by, when they first met, Hei Yu was just a 5-year-old cub. And now stood in front of her, proudly, with his square large chest, a few inches taller than her, with his shiny jet black coat and captivating ruby eyes, was her warrior... Black Jade, her adopted son, her treasure and pride.

"I will..." A tear rolled down his cheek, she quickly wiped it off.

"...A warrior doesn't cry over his mother." She chuckled playfully, deceptively attempted to lighten his mood...and much more on herself. Wiping his wet cheek with the back of his paw, his maw twisted in a determined smile in response. "I promise to find her, Mother... so we could be a family once again." He crossed his right arm over his chest, and bent, a sign of an oath.

And the door clicked, breaking their moment. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw her new escort. Her ruby orbs widened in fiery anger.

"Hei Yu... what the meaning of this..." Her voice was deep and stern as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"... Lady Jia, I am Silver Moonstone, at your service.." The snow leopard knelt humbly. However, his gesture earned very little sympathy from the angered feline.

"Never...! You... you are a part of this mess, you wanted to kill me! and you killed so many innocent people...!" She broke off sharply, with audible gritting of teeth, as though biting off her words. Her lips quivered, as the heat of wrath consumed her.

The snow leopard didn't move from his post, instead, calmly accepted such an acrimony. Her behaviour was completely excusable and expected. All her accusation were true, the snow leopard had anticipated that doing this won't be easy. But he needed it - he needed the forgiveness that would free his soul from his own pounding regret and nagging guilt. He didn't know which one hurt more, thanks to his instant fury blinded by the attraction of the Dragon Scroll, he hardly remembered that day, even the reason why he had agreed to Khan's proposal to kill the striped feline in exchange for his freedom - which he agreed but never did.

"Mother, it's me who arrange this, now please...listen,...he wasn't the man he used to be, he trained with me the whole two years. He is the best fighter and man that would keep you safe while I am embarking on this mission to find my sister." Jade said reassuringly. His mother looked back in disapproval, but fully aware nothing can be done now.

"Trust me Mother...give him a chance." The striped feline was frowning thunderously, her expression darkening, her tail lashed irritably under her silky garment, and her mouth worked fruitlessly to make a sound.

A spiteful reticent passed between them.

"Fine, but if he crossed the line... I'll kill him." Tai Lung's ear perked in response, quickly stole a glance on the striped feline winsome form, wrapped in finest hanfu with fluffiest pale gold cashmere blanket enfolded her shoulder, and her glowing auburn fur emitting the pale early dawn sunshine's ray. Even when she look distantly amused, in fact very much crossed - she was still as beautiful as she was decades ago when he met her. A distinct smell of agarwood fragrance float in the air, marking her existence. The proof of time and age, which had eaten many - possibly include himself, hardly touched her being, with such a feminine ingenuity albeit her age - no one could have guessed she was a warrior, an avid Kung Fu Master, moreover a daughter of a warlord. She was poised gracefully, dare he said daintily, just like any other princess.

The panther then made a quick turn and conversed with the leopard. "Tai... I trusted my mother on your care, please take a good care of her... I am trusting her safety in your capable hand, my friend." The spotted leopard nodded firmly in return.

All three of them soon parted.

The black panther headed down to Imperial Palace, while the striped feline and Tai Lung walked to her next new home for the year.

* * *

Early evening was fast approaching, the blue sky overhead quickly gave way to pallets of golden yellow and deep red behind the rugged snow covered mountains. The rims of the mountain tops glistened in such a light, while the white coat seemed to radiate the intense colour from the sky. It's been a week since she moved to her new place, slowly adjusting to her surrounding, the location of the village market, the closest river, local seamstress... and most importantly her new escort.

She burned her incense, today was the day Hei Jian - the love of her life, stepped into the spirit realm over two decades ago. She opened the lacquered box and placed his picture on the altar. There were always been a bittersweet feeling crept onto her chest, clinging tightly as she stared to those dazzling red orbs, etched in a form of ink on paper. As she closed her own eyes, letting those sweet moments replayed and relenting her mind to find ease and peace in his imaginary presence. She obviously remembered, there was grievously hard days when Hei Jian was captured... and for months he had been in and out of various jail and courts, battling his case. The feeling of despair, and anger, as Khan finally did her revenge, executed the only person that meant the world to her. And as if that weren't enough, Khan was now after her life, causing her to prowl from one place to another.

Rudely interrupted, she sensed the presence of other creature, even when Tai Lung was actually on the porch of the house, carrying firewoods for the night. He could see what she was doing but quickly retreated to keep their distance. The spotted leopard had learned his place, while the Lady was in the bad mood, he tried not to rub more grub by showing his unwanted presence. But this time, Wu Jia followed him downstairs.

"Why did you come here? have you not tortured me enough?" She crossed her arm and drumming her claws, perfectly peeved.

 _Great! After a wordless week, and this is the first conversation that we are having. Very swimmingly indeed!_ The snow leopard thought to himself, but quite contrary, his action was far more than wise.

"...I come here to beg for your forgiveness, My Lady... you might well not believing me, you have all the right to." He knelt respectfully.

"Rise..." She commanded regally."...Master Moonstone, hope you understand my resentfulness and predicament. I believe you had made quite an acquaintances with my step son, and I take it you might know my history more than I bargained for. However, please take note - our relationship is nothing but as much as imperial bearing would normally call for... even when you consider your service to me in sort of kind of penance."

"Yes, Your Honour... your servant will follow orderly. Forgive me, I do not intend to offend." He stood up and excuse himself.

* * *

Days quickly turned into weeks, and weeks fleeting into months. No matter how close physically he was to the striped feline (they were under one roof after all), she only remained an enigmatic secret to all his senses. She was normally resentful but never hurtful... their interaction normally cold, minimal and distant. The striped warrior would spend her day training on her own, reading a collection of spools, writing her memoirs or meditating. Her eyes were always glowing in potent determination, brimming with energy and passion, despite her hapless fate - the glow of courage and steadfastness never falter as months rolling by.

However, in the rareness of time when he saw her in the light of day, she was opening her treasured lacquered box, which in turn exposed the other side of her, the wistful, sombre soul beneath the facade. Those fiery eyes which normally blazing with earnest proclivity, overbearing tenacity and strength, had become afflicted, full of dismal, depicting much more about the journey she had travelled, the pain she had suffered to this place and time. Sometimes at night she would stare into the fire, her mind drifted quite elsewhere. Tai Lung grew concerned of her by the day but decided bringing the subject wouldn't be such a wise move considering their antagonistic relationship.

Even when Tai Lung only offered his kind predisposition to help, to the spotted leopard annoyance, it was dusted of warily. Not that they had conflicting personality, in all honesty in fact they shared more common traits than difference, but it just had proven how much prejudice and previous mistrust could overshadow one's future interaction.

"My Lady, forgive my forwardness... would you like any help carrying those firewoods to your bed chamber?" Not that he implied she was incapable of such a petty task, much so questioning her strength, but it was his job as her chamberlain to offer to do so. But his altruism and benevolence clearly weren't perceived as such in the eye of the striped feline, (probably more like a way to woo her into his arm) who warned him it is best to keep a distant as forbearance.

"Master Moonstone, you've been in jail for the past 20 years with no sighting of the fairer sex, and now in delicate position alone with a woman, now heaven forbid...whatever obscene thought running in your mind... but isn't only normal if I take precautions of you? And why should I believe you considering what you tried to murder me years ago?"

"Yes, your concern is fully understood, My Lady... and all the fault are on my account. I shall faithfully bid to your rule and conduct." Although clearly disconcerted and frustrated that the Lady had wronged his good intent, the spotted leopard respectfully adhered to her wish - which merely a prerequisite to extending his stay.

But just as Tai Lung nearly gave up all the exertion bridging some meaningful relationship much more than forbore from killing each other, the gods must be siding him for once and granted his heart's desire.

The day after, after an intense snow flurry, the morning came unusually cold and bright at the same time. Both creatures had risen early, admiring the spread of fresh snow likened to a sea of delicate foam over the horizon. From underneath, Tai Lung could hear the sweet, familiar rendition from her ruan, drifting from her bed chamber upstairs, and her lustrous, silky voice enhancing the arrangement of a melancholic song. Tai Lung felt his mood mollified, his heart swayed buoyantly to the air and floating somewhere far, and peaceful. Tugging a string of past memory he previously subdued on the corner of his mind.

He pulled out his bamboo flute, scrutinising it on his paw. It was truly a masterpiece - the only possession connecting him with his past self. The bamboo flute engraved with his name on it and his mind ticking back to the sweet time, back in the Valley of Peace, long time before Dragon Scroll poisoned his mind and took control of his heart. It was his 10th birthday that the red panda, his father, gave him that flute.

 _"Tai Lung, you excelled very well in your kung fu." His Master smiled cryptically,"...but you need a distraction..." Little Tai Lung crooked his head in disbelief. "Distraction? What kind of distraction would benefit me, Father?"_

 _"Music speaks what cannot be express, soothe the mind, and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul." His Father answered wisely. And soon, he'll find himself sat with his father below the Sacred Peach Tree, learning the art of lifting his spirit, and unwinding his mind._

He took hold of his flute and started to play coherently with her ruan. Clearly, Wu Jia heard him played and she stopped, but Tai Lung kept his music flowing until she decided to join back in. Their musical duet lasted for a brief few minutes, but enough to break the coldness barrier between them. The atmosphere quickly became more amiable, but Tai Lung wasn't going to infringe any boundary.

"My deepest apology for interrupting your melodic presentation, My Lady... but you owned quite a skill." The leopard commended her musical streak politely, keeping a reasonable distance between them. He was expecting the striped princess snapped abruptly, with some cold, sardonic retort, but what happened quite the opposite.

"...so are you Master Moonstone, I didn't know such a strong warrior like you could handle a delicate, minuscule object as that flute." She pointed out at the slender flute rested in his large paw, he was soon realised the flute was a mere size of his paw, indeed looking tiny in comparison.

He watched her as she leant towards the fire, gathering her blanket once more around her shoulders, clasping it tightly on her chest, eluding the cold. And that rare moment of sadness crawled upon her feature as her mind floated to the journey of the past, reciting the laughter she used to hear, the company she yearned, the shoulder she used to lean on, the comforting voices around her that she used to hear. The atmosphere turned petulant, Tai Lung knew this was his golden chance, he dared himself to converse with her, praying to heaven bestowed the right words to fill his lips.

"My Lady... would you like...another blanket?" The striped feline cut her gaze behind her shoulder, her glowing ruby eyes interrogated his intention. But she found nothing than the look of sincerity in his blazing gold lantern. The snow leopard didn't even dare to overstep a pace closer, and spoke to her from the end corner of the room, by the door, abiding by her wish that he needed to be respectful of his position as a royal escort.

"Come hither, Master Moonstone." She turned herself facing the snow leopard. Tai Lung hesitantly moved inside the room, as he knelt at a more friendly distance away from her.

"Do you know how it feels to be lonely?" The snow leopard flicked his ear, disbelieving the princess had just retorted something that sounding personal.

"Yes My Lady, I believe I do..." He replied respectfully, retaining the wall of formality between them.

"A wise man said... there is no use trying to rush fate... because the best thing is worth the wait."

She turned her gaze back to the blazing ember, her eyes mournfully watched the fire dancing in the teasing wind."I've been waiting for nearly three decades for mine..." Her tone turned anguished. Tai Lung was keen to offer a little word of comfort, however courteously remained silent until Wu Jia finished spilling all her tempestuous thoughts.

"There were times, in my life, that I thought I had it... happiness... within my grip. But as soon as it appeared, as soon as it was taken away..."

"Yes, Your Venerable, I believe I know how decades of loneliness felt like... but mine was nothing as near as noble as yours. Your Honour, you are suffering for other people, while I suffered the consequences of my wrong doings." The spotted leopard finally opened up his voice. Wu Jia's turn to be silenced by his immediate act of empathy.

"Do continue Master Moonstone... care to tell me your cubhood?" She implored.

"I was an orphan, with no clear beginning. Whoever my parents were, and my origin still was a mystery to me until this day. I was found, swaddled, left and abandoned by the Jade Palace footstep. A red panda, the Master of the palace, took me in... He raised me as his son, fed me, provided for me, taught me the passion of kung fu, showered me with his love." He paused to observe her response, the striped feline still listening earnestly, beguiled by his origin.

"But there was a deeper insecurity within me, probably etched for the fact I never deserved any of his love... I am no one, I am someone worthless...that had been left out on his doorstep." He chuckled stodgily. "A desire to prove myself worthy of his love grew in me…., maybe unknowingly. I trained with discipline, intense dedication and deep passion, just to see his smile while watching me perfecting my form, be proud of my achievements, those were a balm to my soul, a reassurance that he really loved me, and I am a worthy subject of his love. He praised me every day, recognised my achievement and told me I am destined for greatness, and he was certain that one day... I would be worthy to open the secret of limitless power... the Dragon Scroll." He expounded fluently and tried to smile broadly, in an attempt to conceal a defeat.

"And... what happened?" She asked gingerly. Who knows that a snow leopard, once a hero, and then ex-convict had such an intriguing past?

"I was so consumed, obsessed, and morbidly driven to gain the title of Dragon Warrior, that I forgot the purpose beneath owning such a power... So when Master Oogway rejected me as Dragon Warrior, my world crumbled. I never had a life outside training, I was so focused, adhering to strict rule and discipline, to gain my rightful destiny. And you know the rest..." The snow leopard explicated, however, narrated much more haltingly than the former as he tried to keep his emotion checked.

She had been watching him with a riot of emotion inside her chest, suddenly her prejudice and resentment against the snow leopard were driven from her chest as a spark of sympathy crept in and took it's placed. And Tai Lung was not a mere murderous villain that she used to think, quite contrary he used to walk on the path of heroic nobility.

"Then, after my prison break, I immediately head to Jade Palace on my pursuit for the Dragon Scroll. Then I saw her - your daughter, confronting me with the other four warriors by the bridge, I immediately knew... her likeness to you was uncanny... the same way you've confronted me decades prior to that." He elaborated further, and the glowing look of her eyes was obvious, she believed what he said.

"What makes you stop pursuing the Dragon Scroll this time?"

The spotted leopard laughed humorlessly at her question. "I couldn't believe it... all my life I had been bruised, bled, depriving myself of life enjoyment, forsaking good times, easy lives, and instead trained with such dedication for a blank parchment... it was blank, there was nothing. And that was the secret of limitless power!"

"So it was a hoax?" She looked at him incredulously.

The leopard shook his head haltingly. "It wasn't... but the secret of limitless power was merely a lesson, not a magical mumbo-jumbo. That panda who defeated me, he might not be clever nor pedantic, but apparently understood what that reflective blank parchment meant."

"What is it?" The curiosity was clear in her voice.

"Nothing... the secret of limitless power is just you...to make something special you just had to believe it is special."

"So what happened then, I heard the Dragon Warrior defeated you?" Her ruby orbs stared at his searching for truthfulness. What had truly happened to the majestic, prideful and ambitious snow leopard he once was now being vanquished by a clumsy panda?

Tai Lung let a long, heavy sighed. "I was badly injured, and unconscious. The next time I opened my eyes I was in the local infirmary. Then I saw Vachir, the Rhino who works as the head of the jailhouse where I escaped from. That instant, I was so sure that I will die a gruesome death. I don't deserve to die as a respectable warrior and to be honest, I don't think I deserve to be back in Chorh-Gom after my escape." He expounded meticulously.

"But something happened, when Vachir came to get me, he didn't put any manacles, acupressure cuff or anything on me as if he didn't care that I would escape. My curiosity gets the best of me, and I asked, but never... I would expect such answer." He hung and shook his head. Pulling a deep long sigh, as he prepared his next statement.

"He said, Dragon Warrior had pledged for my forgiveness from the Empress, and based on his act of heroism, I was pardoned and free..." He lifted his countenance with his torn, wretched expression, he looked at her ruby orbs, declaring the big moment of his life. "...not only I escaped from a humiliating death, and Chorh-Gom, but I am free... He even gave instruction to assist me embarking a new life, turn a new leaf. And as planned under universe, I met Jade, your son... , he nursed me back to health, we became comrades, and soon... best friend, and that's how...I came here." He elucidated.

"I used to have a father, some friends albeit not many, people to protect, a purpose... I used to have a life, a bright future,... yet on my own hand, I did end it." He admitted, even the snow leopard himself surprise - his narrated confession what instead would feel shameful was instead liberating and amazingly reassuring. For once, Dragon scroll was the only thing that defined him, with the scroll expounded to be nothing but a blank parchment, nullified all his hard work to earn it and his belief to live by it. After his reckless blunder to obliterate the valley had left him tarnishing his own name - his heroic legacy that took him years to build, was now nothing but shame. He would have no valley to return to, father to call, friend to stand by, people to protect, dream to live by... he had nothing.

But in his darkest hour, a glimpse of mercy from an unlikely individual, the panda he was to harm, had resurrected his courage to start anew, to confided the consequences of his aberration, and determination to be free from guilt - and be an honourable and respectable warrior that he once was.

"I owed you, an apology My Lady..." His earnest stare pierced through her glassy eyes. "... I knew if I never apologise, I might not regret it today, or tomorrow...but maybe someday, for the rest of my life..."

She remained silent, but the grazing gaze she bestowed upon him insinuating she was considering his plea.

* * *

After a breakthrough in their newfound relationship, both felines seemed to be more or less comfortable with each other presence without the need of strangling jugular or spatting sarcastic remark. And as the seed of Tai Lung's background had grown Jia's inquisitiveness to find out more about the daughter she never met.

Tai Lung was out fetching food supply from the nearest village while Jia decided to rummage over the cottage for her missing hairpin. In her venture for the not-all-important item, she stumbled into an unfamiliar golden scroll. Scanning her surrounding like a cub about to steal sweet treats from the cupboard, she carefully opened the parchment, only to find a few unrecognisable name, apart from her son and herself. Disturbing enough for her, Hei Yu's name was the only one which being crossed out. Upon checking the scent carried on it, she was certain the scroll belonged to the spotted leopard - which made her doubtful again about his ill intent, imagining herself being in complete seclusion with a man, formidable warrior who turn to a murderer, who had not enjoyed the company of women for the past three decades - whatever Hei Yu was thinking when assigning such a dangerous individual she had no idea.

 _What on earth was the leopard plotting?_


	28. Chapter 28 : Spots and Stripes (part 2)

Still flashback mode...

KFP owned by Dreamworks

* * *

When the leopard made his entrance, he was surprised to be greeted by a dagger, pointedly threatened his jugular. Cutting his glance - his golden eyes narrowed, meeting a pair of ferocious, glassy ruby eyes. The Lady stood vindictively, holding the other end of the weapon, one of her idle paw displayed the reason for such action.

"Care to explain what is _this_ Master Moonstone?" She firmly pressing the dagger a bit closer, nearly pricked him if he moved a millimeter closer. Her voice was deceptively calm, nonetheless intimidating.

Tai Lung quickly calmed down, smiled knowingly in the certainty that the striped feline would accept his good excuse, and absolutely glad the denunciation would work out as a weapon to proof much of his repentance and returning integrity. He snorted haughtily, earning the striped feline displeased look.

"Ah...That's...my bucket list... preferably before I die I won't owe any debt or such to them. And you are one of those people I need to ask for forgiveness..." His short but biting epilog did strike her. As he envisioned, she lowered down her dagger, a glint of contrition was shown as she inched back from him. She had misunderstood him, even blindly accused him, and as a gesture of apology, she had invited him... for a tea party (well not much of a party, just a tea... and civil dialogue), and once more Tai Lung had well earned himself a chance to rekindle the trust that once was lost.

"So tell me again what do you know about my daughter?" She sat there, tending a warm cup of tea with both of her paws.

"There is a chance that she was adopted by my father, but I can't guarantee such information to be accurate... she might be just a student there." Tai Lung elucidated his reason. There was only one place in Valley of Peace to learn kung fu. Wu Jia was silent, digesting all the possible scenario. The only way to really found out was to ask her where she was adopted from.

"May I ask you, My Lady... why out of a sudden Jade and yourself embarking on a mission to find her?" Tai Lung queried.

"Truth be told, when I left her in the orphanage, I never planned to see her again - considering if she was successfully adopted into a loving family, our reunion will only spark unwanted tension between her and her adopted parents. As much as I longed to be with her, palace life is not for everyone..., certainly not for me. However, In my speculation - Khan or her accomplice saw her during an encounter with Lord Shen, and this might spark some curiosity. Anyone such as yourself who had seen me and her in flesh would easily come to a conclusion that we had some biological connection one way or another. Khan will diligently do her homework, the only winning move that Khan doesn't know where I left my daughter, but I am sure in time she'll find out." Wu Jia sighed, a strong wave of foreboding emitted from her eyes.

"Hei Yu made a promise to his father, as the only man in the household he felt obliged to ensure his sister safety. After disconcerting revelation that Khan was suspicious there was a rightful heir whom still alive, more so she was my daughter, Khan will eventually start to pursue her. Hei Yu had to find her first before she did."

* * *

A new morning had emerged. As faint golden ray peeked through his window that he left ajar, Tai Lung stretched in his bedroll and detached himself from the warmth cuddled of his bed, and hastily readied himself for today's errand. He scoured the kitchen quickly for light bites, to discover the kitchen was still at it was from the night before, indicating the striped feline - whom normally acted as their chef - still deep in slumber. The snow leopard prowled stealthily, and as quick as possible heading out to do his errands in a nearby village, which was about 3-hour walking distance.

The village was small and secluded by a range of distant mountains, but judging from lined of familiar trails of carriage wheels that soldered into the muddy ground, and the fresh snow was trampled and flattened turned to dangerously slippery sleet, indicating the great importance of the village's existence. Exponentially growing number of footprints were noticed as Tai Lung approached the village square. A throng of creatures, various kinds, and sizes, involved in various activities - it was inexplicably familiar but distant at the same time, the last time Tai Lung saw some form of civilization must be about a month ago.

He quickly noticed there were few tigers around, albeit none his kind. Most of them were Siberian tigers, clouded leopards, and mountain cats. He focused back his attention to the list on his paw and marched from one vendor to another. Then he saw a man, with similar stature as himself, carrying more load that he could care for. Without a second thought, Tai Lung offered his gracious help, which the stranger accept heartily. As his gesture of gratitude, he had invited Tai Lung for lunch, which Tai Lung politely declined, but the implored look on the stranger eyes and his importuning words left the snow leopard very little room for excusing himself. After much consideration, Tai Lung agreed.

He found himself and his new company at the corner coffee shop, a large bowl of bean bun in between them. Upon closer inspection, and after the stranger revealed his gray rosette-studded head from under his hood, Tai Lung was astonished to find himself in a company of another snow leopard, possibly in his seventies - made Tai Lung wondered why the old man traveling alone in such a remote place.

"So, what brought you here young man?" The old leopard started, sipping his tea casually. Tai Lung raised his gaze, albeit wanted to be truthful, he could not and should not tell a mere stranger anything about Wu Jia.

"I am just a passerby, stocking rudimentary supplies for me and my traveling partner." Tai Lung answered in a generic format.

"So, you come from far away?" He gestured Tai Lung to take a bean bun.

"I came from Xiongsen." Tai Lung retorted shortly.

"Oh... this village is nothing compared to Xiongsen then?" The older leopard nodded, and chuckled amusingly."I came from Manthai... " The name of the place immediately sparked Tai Lung's inquisitiveness. "I am on my way visiting a relative, and had to cut my way through these stupid mountains..." He groaned.

"So you are a citizen of Manthai? But your mandarin is impeccable... " Tai Lung commended.

"Well, since our princess, Wu Jia, wedded the Emperor - sudden flux of migration from both side of China and Manthai were raising, so learning mandarin was inevitable. Almost everyone attained such fluency now. It was undoubtedly the best decision our kingdom ever made, not only we lived peacefully, but economically - all the free trading movement did us good than bad. Not to mentioned I can visit my relatives in China easily." He sighed dreamily. "She was the gemstone of our kingdom... How many princesses could display such a beauty and bravery at the same time? She was an unparalleled warrior, yet gentle as a dove...most importantly she stood by her people." His eyes gleamed with pride, but soon a dejected look attached to his facade.

"Things turned sour when Princess Wu Jia disappeared without a trace, both kingdoms were in a constant strained relationship, shifting blame on each other. Not to mentioned the death of the China's Emperor and a few of his families prior to that - if you asked me - I would say, someone plotting to eradicate the Son of Heaven and his family and then overtake the throne." He balled his fist and pounded it lightly on the table, an instant resentment and anger anchored in his blazing golden orbs. Tai Lung could tell, this man loved and respected their leader so much... this was his first time witnessing Wu Jia's account from a complete stranger.

"But again who am I to speculate? Some of the Emperor's family did die due to illness, some other at war, and the throne still held within his own family... " He hung his head mournfully. Tai Lung was so tempted to explicate that the Emperor's family had been systematically killed, plotted meticulously throughout the years, to appear like a natural cause of death, and while Empress Xiaxue was still Emperor's niece - she was highly controlled by Khan since she was a mere cub. But of course, he couldn't say all that. (That's not what Imperial Secret Intelligent supposed to do!)

"Hope your things will work out for your kingdom." Tai Lung gestured politely. "Thank you for my lunch, I had to make a move now... my friend would be waiting." As Tai Lung excused himself, the older snow leopard enquired his last question.

"Young man, what's your name?"

Tai Lung was momentarily frozen, he clearly had not thought about obscuring his name. "Han Bei, Sir." The older leopard paid a quick nod in return. "Thank you for your assistance Han, hope we meet again. I am Guan Ming."

And they parted.

It was well past beyond noon time when Tai Lung arrived back at the cottage... in time when the early winter rain just about to start, he found the residence was completely in dead silence. He carefully approached the door, sniffing for immediate abnormality, but he found none. There was no indication of scent, muddy footprints, other than his own. Satisfied, he went in just to find the kitchen was still left untouched. He carefully climbed upstairs, even from outside the door of her bedroom - he could sense she was sleeping inside. The occurrence was certainly off-kilter, Jia had never woke up that late, so after no one answered her door, Tai Lung let himself in.

Laid listlessly in her bed, he was briefly enchanted with her savage beauty - it's incredible how nature bestowed such creature, her auburn fur was likened to fire, contrasted with exotic symmetrical black stripes from her forehead extended to the rest of her magnificent form, her breathing was rhythmical however more shallow than usual. Even without directly touching her, Tai Lung could feel heat radiated from her body, especially her forehead.

 _Is she ill?_

He quickly went downstairs to make some herbal tea. Kneeling next to her bed post, Tai Lung called her name. "My Lady... are you okay?" There was no answer. Her eyes were firmly shut, seemed to be locked with a metal chain and padlock around them for extra resistance against anyone who so dared to gain access. He reluctantly held her paw, it was warm as the sun. He squeezed it gently and repeatedly addressing her. Finally, her heavy lid began to quiver as if it required an immense amount of energy to keep it opened. Her vision was blurred, her eyes were more red than usual.

"My Lady, please drink..." He helped her to sit, placing enough pillow on her back. She looked awfully weak, her paw trembled as she tried to hold the cup, causing it to spill. Tai Lung authoritatively took back the cup and offered her to drink while he was holding it with his paw. She glared disdainfully at first, unhappy for someone else looked piteously on her. But Tai Lung feigned not to notice, and since she had no strength left, she was forced to comply.

"I think you are ill... I'll take you to the healer." Capriciously, the submissive look on her eyes departed. The Lady shot a disapproving glare at him.

"I am sure that is unnecessary Master Moonstone, I just need a little rest." She retorted stubbornly.

"But My Lady, your eyes are red..." The snow leopard attempted to still... politely addressed the problem, while mentally he wanted to bang his head against the wall. His patience grew shorter much faster than cannon's wick.

"Well, my eyes are red because RED is the color of my eyes." She spewed dryly. Being docile was simply not Wu Jia... if anything should go down on her, she would give a hell of a fight. The snow leopard eye's widened, still appalled by her defiance.

Tai Lung snarled openly - barring his fangs, but his intimidating action proven to provoke similarly tempered feline in front of him, she growled menacingly.

 _Ok ok... Tai, calm down...you've gone this far, don't ruin it!_ He coaxed himself, patting his frayed nerves down. Cooling his head and finally hitting some rationale into his own skull, he came up with a civil way to win the striped feline approval, Tai Lung went down and quickly warmed up the leftover soup. Wu Jia's symptom was something that he saw before, it was mountain fever - which often afflicted creature used to warmer temperature when they're exposed to coldness for prolong period of time. He had never had it since he was a snow leopard... he was designed to live in a place like this, but Wu Jia was a Southern Chinese Tiger. Taking his cloak, he made his exit, to find the medicine.

Barely half an hour later, Wu Jia's consciousness was altered by the smell of food Tai Lung left to shimmer before he left. She was still too weak to stood up, so she had no option but to lay patiently until Tai Lung came back. A slight rattle of the door indicate the snow leopard had returned, within minutes he was kneeling next to her, one paw with a bowl of soup, and on the other one was tea and crushed herbs, part of his fur was soaked, despite the protection of his cloak.

"I'm not hungry." She crossed her arm indifferently, averted her gaze from meeting his. Tai Lung had to use every ounce of his energy not to explode, patience and meekness never be his forte. He could be loving and affectionate, but he was an intense man, truth be told the creature in front of him shared the same ideology, who was he that she needed to harken to his request compliantly?

"My Lady, no one would be hungry when they are sick... and I've scoured the woods for some medicine too." Tai Lung sighed in exasperation, this time, he sat on the edge of her bed and profoundly looked into her amber eyes. His genuine act of dedication surprised her, as she perused the look of his sharp golden eyes, she could see he was sincerely worried about her well-being, and that he had gone out in the cold rain to find the herbs. She finally took the bowl and ate slowly, even took his herbal concoction nonchalantly... and fell back to sleep.

She woke up from her slumber at an ungodly hour in the morning, her vision was restored. She pulled her blanket in a desperate attempt not to disengage from the warmth and comforting snuggle, and something next to her bed began to stir. His arm was gray and spotted, his head was buried in between them. On his paw clutched a dampened cloth, and next to his stool was a bowl of water.

 _He must have fallen asleep on vigil when taking care of me, the whole night._

Although admittedly, Wu Jia hated being pitied upon and being dependent on other whatever her conditions were, on this occasion she saluted the snow leopard persistent act of thoughtfulness (and tenacity!), even when he knew how much she grudged and discouraged him from doing so. She acknowledged that the snow leopard had more depth than she gave him credit for.

He looked at the snow leopard peaceful countenance, reciting all the events for the past months. Jade was right, Tai Lung wasn't just a great warrior, he was a gentleman, not to mentioned he was clever and diligent. His handwriting was faultless, his music skill was impeccable, the polite words he chose when dealing with her was astonishing, just to proof he was very much an educated person, might be even pedantic - very much a well-rounded warrior. And if that sort of blandishment was not enough, Tai Lung was very much resourceful, for example, like today, she was ill - he quickly diagnosed, and without the existence of healer, he took the initiative to find some soothing herbs himself. But was this the same leopard that confronted her two decades ago to kill her? Where was the intimidating, brutal and bloodthirsty leopard that she knew? The transformation almost unbelievable, yet...in his sleep, he looked peaceful.

In all honesty, Wu Jia never enjoyed looking at the leopard's morose outlook, his despondent frown, especially when he thought about things he did in the past. At that kind of time, she could see how vulnerable he was, even when the legends said he had beaten thousands of guards empty handed to escape Chorh-Gom. There would be a truth in every story, small or big, someday she would found that out.

Feeling somewhat better, she slid quietly to the kitchen to make some tea.

Downstairs, she was welcomed by a pile of dirty pans, numerous bowls (some were broken!), an extensive clutter of assortment of cooking tools, as if a war took place. Surely, there was no other than Tai Lung that caused this. Her further inspection concluded that the poor snow leopard was trying to cook her some dinner. There was a trace of fossilized white balls what appeared to be dumplings, black volcanic rock that solidified on the bottom of the pan (which after she sniffed it, it was overheated bean paste), and numerous burnt and spillage . She sighed remorsefully, regretting making his life harder by objecting single things he asked her to do.

A few moment later.

"Tai... wake up." She shook his shoulder gently, calling his spirit back to the world of the living.

He stirred and mumbled some incoherent words, but her strong scent of agarwood and peach blossom invaded his nostril. Snapped his eyes opened, his brain disclosed he was at a wrong time and place to acknowledge her immediate presence. Consciousness finally landed on him, identifying where he was, and stood in front him the Lady of the house carrying a tray of tea, wrapped in her night robe which tightly hugged her attractive figure, enough to toss his mind back into unconsciousness.

Under his flush, he expeditiously worded his apology. "M-my apology My Lady... I fell asleep last night." He quickly removed himself from her bedroll and knelt. "It wasn't my intention to stay inside your chamber the whole time."

Unexpectedly the striped princess just stared amiably. "...just have some tea." She offered and pushed the tray in front of the beguiled leopard. Her feature was unreadable, but her voice wasn't laced with bitterness as usual.

 _Did she just address me by my name?_ If this were a dream, Tai Lung was sure not to wake up anytime soon.

"...did... you just..." His mouth gaping with no words to fill. The striped feline crossed her arm meaningfully, mentally thinking how adorable the snow leopard was when caught off guard.

"called your name? Yes... If we are going to be stuck here for a while, I figure I could do with a friend." She scooted over a little closer that he would like, and a gentle smile graced her lips. The snow leopard instantly froze on his seat, stuck between enamored and deeply captivated. He had never seen such a smile before, the same smile that had captivated the heart of Hei Jian - her enemy (later her husband) to his knees, and the smile that had stolen the heart of the Emperor - the man that ultimately owned the entire China.

 _No Tai, you can't possibly fall for her. She obviously regarded you as her foe, it would be almost miraculous if she forgave you, let alone love you._

But setting all plausible deniability aside, in this past few months, it's clear that his feeling for her had changed.

* * *

Time rolled aimlessly, the day was lighter as now the spotted leopard and the striped feline had officially become companions. But little did Tai Lung knew about her real past, the life she used to lived prior her life as Emperor's wife, and today... he was just about to find out. That night, both spotted and striped feline were already deep in slumber, however, as usual, Tai Lung left his window slightly ajar, even though it meant cold air piercing his form, but it would make him sensing approaching creature much earlier. Besides, he was a snow leopard... he should be at least, immune to frost bites.

Sleeping lightly, his hearing alarmed when he heard someone cladding on the second-floor balcony, leading to Wu Jia's bedroom. Moving stealthily, Tai Lung climbed out from his window, and through opposite side wall, he reached the roof. From the highest point of the cottage, he could see two figure, appeared to be feline, wrap tightly with ninja-like costumes, moving warily. He decided his course of action.

Leaping from the top, the snow leopard pommeled and landed a kick on one of the creature's shoulder, she managed to move back, but not as fast as she wanted, nearly losing her balance. Her claw saved her as she held to the balustrade of the balcony. The other one quickly inched a few step away in premonition of the leopard attack. Tai Lung observed his adversaries. He definitely knew those eyes, that scent, even from years ago. His opponents were equally captured in momentary puzzlement, not expecting to see him in such a place and time.

"You?!" A female voice muffled under the garment in quite disapproving tone, her glowing eyes narrowed dangerously watching the snow leopard. The other tiger seemed to be much more placid however her equally precarious, agitated look portrayed clearly, even when Tai Lung could only saw her eyes as if she was struggling to conjecture the snow leopard intention and reason why he was here.

"Why are you here?" She spat sharply.

Tai Lung scoffed presumptuously, unsheathed his claws, a deep, threatening growl would rumble in the back of his throat. "I could ask you the same thing." His replied insolently, still holding his stance.

"Oh handsome..., you have no manner." The other tiger finally took off her balaclava, perched in much more casual, amiable manner, revealing herself completely, not that Tai Lung didn't know. He already suspected, they were Su and Wan, the Wu Sister, his archenemies since the day he was a teenager.

Su was eyeing him sultry up and down the snow leopard winsome figure in front of her. Licking her succulent lips enticingly, she had to admit, the Master of Thousand Scroll's body was nothing more than intensely alluring. He was wearing his vest and his purple silk trousers, exposing his underlying sculpted figure, powerfully muscled biceps and rosette-studded fur... which rippled coherently when he flexed his muscle. "We are here as friends, not foes, now... Now your turn, explain yourself." She inquired, ignoring his pretension, her eyes danced mischievously undressing the muscular build hunk in front of her.

"If you hurt the princess, I'll kill you." He snarled and bared his teeth, ignoring the leopardess question, only to earn a gale of a sinister chuckle from both sisters. Wan pushed opened her hood, and encircled the perplexed leopard, shook her head haltingly while her eyes were half lidded, scrutinizing his burly form. "You haven't change Tai... assertive, insistent, hot-tempered, direct... but that's what make you... charming. In fact, 20 years of imprisonment did very little to your... dangerously delicious figure..." She smirked naughtily, but her adulation did very little to impress the snow leopard.

"I can see you care dearly for Jia." Wan brightened considerably, batted her eyelashes teasingly, peering over the leopard. Her sister smiled slyly at her sister retort.

"My...My...Seems like he is Jia's third victim..." Su stated with scathing sarcasm, and moved precariously close - nearly leaning herself on the leopard vigorous torso. Tai Lung quickly blocked her move with his arm and pushed her aside. But instead of defending herself, Su, grabbed Tai's arm passionately and ran her claws on Tai Lung's tensed biceps playfully. Tai Lung seemed to be engrossed at moments of deep affection from opposite sex, as his heart raced one gear higher.

"What do you mean?" He grumbled but didn't push Su's paw from his arm.

"Listen handsome, we couldn't possibly hurt Wu Jia... she is our family!" Su said with pleasure, stealing an approval glance from her sister, and flicked her gaze endearingly back to the leopard.

 _What?! The Su sister... Jia's family? Oh yes well... Wu Jia, and Wu Su...Gah! This is complicated!_

Both leopardesses watched contentedly at his change of demeanors."Did no one ever tell you that? what a shame." She giggled serendipitously."Me, Wan and Wing sometimes came to escort her." Tai Lung conspicuously surprised, but quickly snorted sardonically.

"But I tell you, Tai, Jia is a bit hard to please... after all, she ever owned two other very qualified men..., she only accepted the best... " Wu added.

"I don't believe that you are related to Jia, where's the proof? You don't even have stripes! What if you are here to kill her?" He pounced Su on her torso, which she blocked and Wan tried to sweep Tai's leg but he was quick to backflip, even pulled Su's wrist and jabbed her abdomen on the process, they exchanged kicks and punches vehemently. Hearing the ruckus from inside her bedroom, Wu Jia quickly moved from her bed. Just as the altercation deepened into a lethal brawl, and the ugly menacing atmosphere thickened, both parties now brandishing their weapons. As Tai Lung nearly clawed Su's left ear, and Wan nearly slit Tai's vest opened, another set of sword intercepted.

"STOP!" She yelled. "Tai... they are my relatives." Wu Jia quickly cleared the cause of the confusion, deflected all pointing weapons. But Tai Lung's was still hot on his heels, his chest heaving, his jaw clenched shut, gritting his teeth channeling his vicious anger. Until he felt Jia's paw on his chest, pressing gently, moving him a few pace behind, creating a gap between both belligerently conflicting parties. Her touch had a magical calming effect, almost melted his desire to fight.

"I didn't know you are related to the Wu sisters." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone, his gentle gaze fell to the striped feline form next to him. Although in no account Jia was vulnerable, but thinking that someone wanted to harm her, burning the desire inside him to keep a watchful eye on the striped feline.

"Well yes, my father's uncle remarry after his wife died, and his new wife is a snow leopardess...she took three of her children. Because of our age, even when technically they are my father's cousin, they became like my cousins instead." She explained and gesturing the Su and Wan to get in.

As if the Wu Sisters non-verbally apologized to the spotted leopard, their conversation was much dominated to egg their stripy cousin to engage in a more meaningful relationship with the snow leopard. In all subtlety, they've been suggesting both of the unparalleled kung-fu masters, who had spent a lot of years in reclusion, to get... together.

"Honestly Jia, when was the last time you actually trained with a living creature with likewise skills as you?" Su sipped her tea noisily, addressing the matter casually.

"You two can create some combat technique to beat a pulp out of Khan..." Wan chuckled, elbowed her sister who winked secretly in return.

After much persuasion and revelation by the Wu Sister about the benefit of gearing back into training, the striped feline grumpily agreed to spar together. Tai Lung hadn't sparred with anyone (discounting his fight with Shifu and Po during his second escapade from Chorh-Gom) for nearly three decades, but the striped adversary wasn't in any better position, ever since she took residence in the opulence Imperial Palace, she found it impossible to find another female kung fu master similarly skilled, and no male would ever agree to spar with her. She often blamed it on her status and her looks - it would advocate the chance of arising any social scandal which then caused someone head to roll. So she had to settle, much to her discontentment, as a sole warrior, practicing alone in the Palace's training hall.

"But it was raining heavily outside." Even Tai Lung himself wasn't sure why he was so reluctant to spar with her.

"Don't be such a wimp, Tai..." Unexpectedly, the previously objecting party was the one who dragged him outside, in the middle of a cold wintry shower. But her miffed face was very much apparent. And obviously, she won't let herself being humiliated by Master of Thousand Scroll.

 _This is going to be interesting._

But was this a good idea? Not that Tai Lung, in his soundness of mind, plan to do any naughtiness, but being in such a close proximity with such a primal example of exquisite beauty and strength, even though when she wasn't completely unclad, he was still a man! He secretly hoped, any form of closeness would eventually blossom into something lasting and true, not in mere lustful physical format.

Sure, admittedly he fell for the striped feline, rather badly - among all suitors, Tai Lung could think of, Wu Jia was one of the last on his list - but no one could plan whom you would fall for. He had never met any female warrior that dared to challenge him, she was the first, and the second was her daughter. Coincidence? But heavens, any men with sight would not be able to resist her if they were seeing her in person... she was beautiful, strong yet delicate, and it wasn't just physical, the more he heard about her act of bravery and selflessness, the more he found her charming and endearing. And the complete elusiveness in her eyes, her hard-to-get attitude just adding an extra desire for him to own her. In fact, there was not enough word of adulation to properly described her. He took a stance, deceptively looking serious and menacing even though his heart palpitating incoherently. Although the blinding rivulets of rain may have played tricks with his eyes, she didn't look happy in fact downright peeved - nonetheless still very much enticing.

Poised into his battle stance, the spotted leopard aimed to impress. And with that as a growing impetus to win her heart, not just her being. This was his chance.

Under the pouring cold sleet, her fur was matted, and her qipao sculpted around her impeccable slender figure accidentally delineate the amazing muscular yet attractive curve in her shapely form (in which Tai Lung could only thank the heavens for it), As they exchanged ferocious kick and punch, a dangerous realisation finally hit him. He was standing face to face with a goddess. And as if that not enough to fan the flame of desire. Despite being dirty, bitingly vengeful and spitefully angered look on her blazing ruby orbs, didn't downgrade her alluring looks, in fact, he found her assertiveness rather... rousing. Ok, enough of that, Tai Lung scorned his primal urge that probably going to tear her qipao to pieces, or disrobed her with his eyes... and consummates her body with his mind. That's must be his hormone talking, but hell no, the princess couldn't ever saw him vulnerable and full of desire, that's not what the warrior did.

Admiration apparently a much stronger enemy that she could ever be…

But before any unholy thought took a grip on his mind, the striped goddess planted a powerful spin kick right on his jaw, sent him flying a few feet away, but Tai Lung quickly recovered in a suave manner, earning unpleasant growl from the striped assailant in front of him, who readying herself to make crippling blow.

The snow leopard, in all of his pride, of course, won't just hand down and succumbed his victory in a hand of a woman. But part of him wanted to encourage her and pretend that he'd lost it, not that she was an easy opponent, in fact quite the opposite. At some point of the spar, the snow leopard had difficulties fending himself against her aggressive assault without intentionally hurting her - which he couldn't do... not in a million years.

"That was a good spar." She commented.

"Indeed...My Lady." He said, secretly hoping his voice wasn't heavy with lust.

He watched her bowed marking the end of their game. And he saw something that amazed him, that no not many probably had seen. She was smiling... again for the second time, although deep inside him considering a possibility Wu Jia was humoring him, but he did not care. He almost melted where he stood, nearly forgot to bow in return. Is this how love felt like? make you completely out of your mind? irrational and uncontrollable? energy-sapping and exhilarating at the same time? crushing his heart and elating it in a split second?

 _Heavens... what a temptress! and many more months and years should I resist her?_

Well, hopefully... he didn't have to.


	29. Chapter 29 : Spots and Stripes (part 3)

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

I would like to thank all of my faithful readers, moreover my reviewers :-) It's nice to know someone was actually reading your story and gave me encouragement to continue the story. Thank you Cinos123yay,Erik986, PurinNeeChan, JohnLussjj ,kristinalprime23, Vernica Gilbn, Halfcal ,allie300093,Blades of justice , Justagirlofsomefandoms, and lots on Anonymous and Guest.

Do you know, even without fanfiction ID, if you log in to your fb, and went to fanfiction website, you can click the facebook icon and let you log in with facebook ID? (you can even pick your own username to differ from your facebook.) That way, it would make it easier for me to address anonymous/guest commenter, especially when you have a question/criticism to make.

Guest : I know it is complicated if Wu Jia ever will get together with Tai Lung. Blood-wise, it was a perfectly legal relationship since Tai Lung and Tigress weren't related, in this story, they even never share the same roof at one time, they were siblings simply because being adopted by the same man at two different times. But thinking Tigress had 2 dads and 1 mom really freak me out no less. But DW made Po had 2 dads and no mom...

 _Still in flashback mode... (promise, this would be the last chapter!) and we'll resume with the main plot._

* * *

The Wu Sister finally departed, and both of them left with each other company again. After days of rain, finally, cold flurries filled the air for the first time in weeks. The blizzard was heavy almost blinding, both of felines were visibly bored - house bound to the letter, not even training outside was possible. Wu Jia had been reading the same scroll until she could recite all the commas and the full stops, while Tai Lung was downstairs playing his flute on the set of same songs for more than a dozen time.

"So, what could possibly entertain me today?" Tai Lung lifted up his countenance, to find Wu Jia approaching him. Mundane look painted on her face, probably she couldn't stand listening to the collection of the same song for four hours straight?

"Did my music hurt your ear already?" He smirked at his bored but indulgently tolerant audience.

"I did actually wonder, your lips would be swollen by now from blowing that thing nearly four hours straight." She pursed her lips phlegmatically.

"I can tell you are bored, I challenge you to the game of Xiangqi. I bought the board a few days ago from the market." Tai Lung suggested. Wu Jia nodded expectantly... Finally, a little brain work!

Just as he ducked down to pick the designated games, he accidentally knocked a lacquered box, old and intricately carved, accentuated with gold and silver coat of paint, with some missing pieces of wood and rather tatty looking, but beyond the peeling paint and fainted-worn edges, it was clear the box was once a treasured masterpiece. It was made with great love and attention which only came from someone with great patience, dedication and , kill, and he would guess... the box had reflected so much love and devotion for the intended recipient that received it.

The curiosity got the best of him, even when he knew the striped feline would be less than happy to know him prying her private stuff. But there was an inner desire in him to get to know her in more intimate level, which wasn't possible by asking an outsider, nor herself.

Applying his greatest care, he opened the lid of the box, to reveal a few intricate jewelry, hairpiece, pieces of fabrics, neatly tied letters and a stash of pictures. The one on the top captivated his gaze, it was a familiar looking panther, in his battle armor, pridefully stood holding a cub. The picture cracked yellow with age, was faded around the edge indicating it had been handled so much in years and years of love, there was a strong smell of praying incense attached to it and a stain of water marked a particular spot. On the back of it, written to my better half, pridefully fighting for China. Hei Jian. It was the last picture of the striped feline long departed husband, the only tangible thing connecting her and his loving memory.

"Tai... what took you so long?" He heard her voice behind him, his heart jumped out of his chest as he scrambled to put the content of the box delicately yet hastily, and managed to drop the picture on the floor. And her eyes darted to the box he was handling. She turned around mutely and snatched the box scathingly. But in a brief moment the leopard registered behind the annoyance and irritation display, she was actually mournful. Intense guilt crept on his heart.

"Jia... I am sorry..-" The word stopped at the tip of his tongue, as he acknowledged her hateful glare, which peculiarly turned into regret and sorrow.

"You shouldn't have opened that... if you have respect left for me and some decency..., you should just ask." Avoiding her gaze, Tai Lung could taste bitterness in her voice.

The snow leopard silently nodded, hung his head in impeding guilt and shame, reminiscing her anguished, haunted look on her face was killing him inside once again.

He had broken her trust.

She picked the picture of the panther from the floor, stare poignantly at it for a brief moment.

A game planned was quickly forgotten, as both of them parted separate ways. Wu Jia left the remorseful leopard with his thoughts, as she climbed the stairs and locked herself.

* * *

In his valid conjecture, Tai Lung really thought the striped feline would never speak to him ever again. Cursing his own curiosity, he was keen to apologize but didn't find any courage to witness the stricken look on her face. He had hurt her. But to his delightful befuddlement, he found the striped feline that evening in front of the blazing fireplace. She cradled the box on her lap, another cushion placed on the floor next to her - as if she were expecting someone else to join her.

As soon as she sensed his presence, she looked from over her shoulder.

"Tai? would you join me?" Her voice was toneless. Under her phlegmatic pretense, Tai Lung couldn't read her at all... but in the dawn of the previous incident, he was bound to feel unease.

He uncouthly came and sat next to her. His confidence, usual aloofness, prideful self, suddenly melted in exchanged of timid, nervous and tongue tied leopard. Hesitantly sat down, not knowing what to say, Tai Lung just stared into her crimson orbs. She remained dispassionate, but there was overcasting sadness grew in her eyes - as she pulled the box, exposing the member of each memento she held dear.

She passed him the picture of the panther with a cub.

"He was my second husband, my first and foremost love. I was betrothed to the Emperor for political reason, although I surrender my being, but my heart would never be his. But Emperor favored and loved me much more than I care to know. Lady Khan was infatuated and possessed with raging love and blinded with jealousy - had vowed to get rid of me. To her disappointment, the Emperor refused to divorce me, much more to marry her, in her frustration and vicious rage, she plotted a revenge and killed the Emperor and his family one after the other,-" She uttered absently. Even the story was very much familiar to him as part of Imperial Intelligence, Tai Lung decided to listen.

"I didn't know it was a crime to look attractively beautiful." His utterance was never meant to be an act of flattery, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. While the spotted leopard, realizing his blunder bloomed from pink to scarlet. Her beauty and her captivating personality were much more a curse than a blessing.

She sighed deeply, squeezing her eye shut. "I was spared by the mercy of heaven, surrounded by Imperial Intelligence protection and foreknowledge, Hei Jian took me out of the palace. We married soon after, but our happiness was short lived, he was charged with treason, for it I am sure, Khan was behind this." She exhaled in resignation. The snow leopard listened to her narration intently. For a moment of respite, he thought that the striped feline was going to succumb in sadness and bathe exceedingly with tears, or reproached him viciously for the act of invading personal privacy that he did. But instead, she continued.

"I took refuge at the Valley of Peace and when I faced you nearly thirty years ago when you tore the valley - I was with a child, the Emperor's heir. For many reasons, I had to give her away at a very tender age, I didn't even allow myself to name her worrying it would make the parting more difficult that it already had. Since then on..., my meeting with Hei Jian had to be done in secret, various people smuggled me in and out of jail to see him. After a few years of battling his case, Khan executed him as a criminal, but in my heart - Hei Jian died as a hero, and he had repaid what the life he owed me once in that battlefield. His final request was for me to move on, uniting our family, and be happy. I want to honor this promise, and kept fighting for his child and my child."

Tears piercing her eyes, however, a stronghold of determination was glowing from her ruby orbs and judging from the mistiness from the snow leopard's eyes, he was just as moved. Never, he thought of such suffering needed to be experienced for such a chaste, kind person as her. She was born a princess, whom later pushed by duty had transformed herself into formidable warrior, and in such a tender age of youth had displayed act of bravery leading her own troops to battle, only to find one day... she had to forsake her dream, her future, to marry someone she never loved, for the sake of her people.

And as if the tragedy in her life never end, even poised in such a high place as Emperor's most treasured wife, she ended up losing everything she held dear. But despite her tempestuous life, being oppressed by her adversary, her determination and endurance was beyond him. The spotted leopard might have gone through 20 years of loneliness, resentment, torture and being stripped of his freedom - not that he had any choice, but he deserved it for the evil deeds that he'd done. As for Wu Jia, the only deeds she knew was to live for others, fought for her people, and raised above her own selfish need.

Suddenly he felt stupid for falling badly for her, even when she reciprocated his feeling, he would never truly deserve her. She was a saint, and he was a sinner. Only a person as noble as Hei Jian, or as venerable as the Emperor would be her equal.

And it's no wonder, that Hei Yu, or Black Jade, even when he met him at in his early adolescence, the panther had displayed such intense maturity and deep passion for others. He lost his mother as soon as he was born, and get to meet his stepmother at the age of 5, but only to lose his father a few years later. Despite turbulent early life, he was privileged to be cared by such an inspiring mother who bestowed him a lot of life wisdom. His wished to be able to be such a hero as his father and following his father undying wish to protect his step sister had compelled him to join the Imperial Intelligence at a tender age of 17.

"This box Hei Jian made since our growing friendship, and was bestowed to me on our wedding day." Her claw traced around the intricate detail of the box. She smiled bitterly. "There is a time I wished I don't have any of this, it was a painful reminder of my life in the past. But there are times I was thankful for such memory, as it made me who I am, and help to give me a reason to fight."

"I know I am not worthy of our friendship. I was a coward..., unlike you..." The snow leopard opened his voice dejectedly.

"Tai... a coward wouldn't come to face the reality, apologize and try to fix his past mistakes... and for that, I've admired you." Tai Lung almost thought he misheard her. But there she was, commending him for his action.

"Besides, life is a balance, you need to know when to kill... when to have mercy when to destroy... and when to forgive."

* * *

That night, the snow leopard did one more round of watch before deciding it's time to sleep. Unexpectedly, he found the striped feline laid peacefully on the rugs, much enjoying the dying ember of the fireplace. Bathed in the pale dying light, heavens, she was like an angel - in fact, as far as he concerned, she was perfect! The way her auburn fur emitted the faint shadow of the pale moonlight, a glowing halo accentuated her beautiful curves which she desperately tried to hide under thick cashmere blanket.

He wasn't even sure why he made a big deal about this. The words they exchanged, the hurt and bitterness shared in between them. Granted at first, he knew building a friendship with her going to take a long time, might be years, even then might be their relationship would never be anything but just, civil. But he couldn't seem to control his emotion, where it landed and swept again, it was getting on his own nerve. In his training he was always taught to be in control, how could people say love was the most beautiful thing when you had no idea how to control it? One day she would be an admirable hero, and the next she would be someone with dark past, insecurities, fears, and dreams, much like himself.

The snow leopard wasn't known for his subtlety, as long as he could remember, he always brash enough to voice out his mind, although he had his self-doubt, shyness around women, awkwardness and all - but uttering his innermost feeling never came as something nerve wrecking. Well... probably a little.

So the next morning, at first possible opportunity, he called for her.

"Wu Jia... I need to talk to you."

"I've been thinking about this for a few days, the way... I couldn't take my mind of you, cliché I know, but I had no better word to express it. I know I love you, Wu Jia, more than anything..." He said it all fluently.

She stiffened immediately, doing her best to wipe all the perplexity look on her face. For once, she looked intently at him, analyzing his wiry rosette silvery gray fur, his piercing honey colored eyes, his pearly white fang, his burly square chest as if it were chiseled by gods. His body showered with countless scars, speaking of his journey as a warrior, the numerous battles, and missions he'd taken part. A moment of awkward reticence passed as the striped feline let his word sank into her head. But after an initial shock dissolved, a peep of mocking giggle erupted.

"You can't possibly love me Tai... you hardly know me." She retorted, shaking her head haltingly, throwing skeptical and sardonic look across the room.

An inexplicable growl came from the snow leopard's mouth, his arm tightly crossed hearing her blatant rejection, even dismissing the seriousness of his utterance. For once Tai Lung dared to consider disrespecting her as a royal. His eyes blazed with volcanic anger that she once saw during their encounter in Valley of Peace. He gritted his teeth replying to her unwarranted prejudice.

"Is this sort of assessment?...You are graceful, intelligent, untamed,... unbelievingly brave and selfless. You are an incredible leader and warrior..., and you are one of the few females who dared to challenge me. I think that would suffice what I need." As weird as it sounded - words of adulation that uttered in anger, Tai Lung was being truthful... he was indeed captivated by her character and her value.

"Is that your idea of me?" She reciprocated flatly before Tai Lung had a chance to further refute her accusation. "... if so, you were just my fans." The sinister smile had long left her face, her annoyance and animosity were what left anchored in her amber orbs, followed by an increasingly insolent reply. "Did you say what you need? now do you care... what I need?...You need to learn what it meant to love someone Tai."

"Do you think I am incapable of love?" The vehemence in his voice was intense, his jutting and quivering chin threw more evidence of his inner turmoil. But the striped feline, instead of curled in intimidation... was in contrast, felt rabidly challenged. As she stepped forward, narrowing her eyes.

"Frankly speaking, no... I don't think you do. Although I no longer resent you for your past mistake, in fact, I did forgive your misdeeds, but not naive enough to forget. You need to remind yourself what you've done to your loved one..." The sentence hit the snow leopard hard, the indignation radiated from his eyes, he clenched his fist and barred his fangs. The striped feline bravely turned to warn him.

"...I take it my words were true."

Immediately realizing if his fury exploded and ended up maiming the creature in front of him, it would be a solid proof that her denunciation was right, Tai Lung coaxed himself to calm down. "...so you decided that I won't ever change. Do you?" He scoffed at her aspersion.

"I just implying you need to prove that, also...just because we met and reunited by fate in such spellbinding manner do not mean our destiny to be together was written in the stars. You are not falling in love with me, you just worship the notion of us being together." She disparaged him plainly, but mildly surprised with his defiance.

"I accept if you don't share the same sentiment, but doubting the truthfulness of my confession was very much uncalled for." He spat dryly, his anger had subsided, his tone was now morose and languid. "... but that doesn't matter,...because I am going to prove that to you..., and...in due time you will believe." He raised his voice with firmness and tenacity. The more Jia played hard-to-get, the more he desired to remove her reservations.

 _Just wait for it, Wu Jia, you'll fall into my arms... it's just a matter of time._

* * *

A few weeks later, finally winter had clenched its grip around the area. The days had grown shorter, and the coldness had increased by a few notch. That day, both felines stayed indoor to preserve all the heat they possibly could. An unexpected guest came in a form of old goose, offering free sample of herbal tea, saying she expectantly would open her new stall in the village next week - as weird as it might sound, since they were about 3-hour walking distance away from the nearest civilization. But Tai Lung was not in the mood to drill her and just accepted the sample.

That night, both of them played board games, chatted, while sipping their tea - Tai Lung decided not to bring the matter of his confession to irk the striped feline whom at the moment engaged with him harmoniously. And something that had never happened before occurred, a slight turmoil under the earth had brought a sudden jerk and tremble. It wasn't a violent earthquake, but enough to topple most things from the table, and walls, lasted for a brief 5 minutes that felt like forever. Calculating the destruction made, Tai Lung encircled the house to check for physical damage, the house - apart from Wu Jia's bedroom window - seemed to survived the ordeal. Tai Lung clipped a large, thick blanket on her window to repel the cold wind until he had the material to fix it. And both cats drifted to dreamland.

In a middle of the night, his slumber was contemptuously disturbed by a sudden pungent smell invading his nostril. Unfamiliarly, consciousness came heavy to him. Tai Lung tried to open his eyes, weirdly enough, it felt harder than usual. To his dread, he was greeted with a thick black cloud of smoke that expanded throughout the first and second floor.

The cottage was engulfed in flame, and the stewing inferno inexorably eating up all the wooden structure in the house.

His instinct immediately told him to go upstairs, ferociously knocked down Jia's bedroom door with a single kick, and tried to wake her up. But to his chagrin she didn't move, frantically Tai Lung carried her and a few blanket, jumped out of the window and ran to a nearby cave. He had never been this panic all his life, he observed the striped feline in his arm, checking for her life signal, all seemed to be fine - as if she were in a deep sleep. Carefully, he deposited her on the floor of the cave. And he remembered the item of greatest importance.

The lacquered box.

It was Wu Jia's only and most treasured possession. Without a second thought, the snow leopard hurled and ran in the snow, back towards the cottage.

The fire was still vehemently ablaze, Tai Lung braced himself before rammed into a door that was partially on fire. Chunks of splinter and loads of cinders welcomed him, he coughed sporadically, and the agonizing smoke further choked his cat senses and impaired his vision... Although the heat unremittingly stinging his being - even singed the tip of his thick pelt, he resolutely pressed on and carefully trailed in between burning logs, while forcing his eyes to open even when the smoke stung them ferociously. Finally, he managed to grab the lacquered box, which was stored safely inside a cabinet. He clutched the box and hid it under his large form, while he carefully jumped between patches of fire, his eyes tried to see safe openings as the blazing chunk of wood collapsing around him. Unfortunately, a piece of flamed timber fell and scorched him right on the blade of his shoulder. He roared in pain but didn't stop…

He sighed in relief when he finally made it outside, inhaling the much needed fresh air into his distressed lung. But, before his vision completely restored, his excellent cat senses heard the sound of scimitar cutting the thin air, he skillfully stepped backward, blinked a few more time to adjust his sight just to reveal a group of masked tiger surrounding him.

 _Dang it!_

He was sure. Someone must have plotted this! Someone wanted to kill both of them. And the goose must have been part of the plan! She had drugged them both - it's no wonder Jia wasn't responding when he woke her up, if they drank the whole pot of the tea, they would have been killed in their sleep, and the fire would make it seemed like an accident, sweeping the evidence cleanly under their feet. Thankfully the earthquake had hindered them from doing so.

His machete-wielding assailants rounded him up, Tai Lung had to put his rumination aside and concentrated on defending himself. To his surprise, his opponent threw a few small explosive, but big enough to brutishly slammed him and impacting the ground with a brutal thud. But what supposed to deter the leopard only further coerced and ignited his desire to fight. He roared in fury, the tigers charged their blades at him, but the leopard in a flash, disappeared from the onslaught of spinning scimitars causing his opponent to stood in puzzlement. Suddenly he reappeared from above them, with his signature Tiger Claw Nerve Attack, paralyzing his enemies. A lot of them quickly made their escape, but Tai Lung caught up with them just in a single leap. He slammed his opponent to the ground mercilessly, some attempted to fight back had a worse fate of being clawed to pieces - but some did manage to lacerate the leopard, but hardly made him slowing down his attack. His cloak was torn, his fur was partially burnt, but he had won. He swept his haughty glance at the remnants of the battlefield and his incapacitated oppressor.

"Serve you right."

And the leopard disappeared into the night.

* * *

"What happened?" He only greeted by her aghast gaze.

He didn't say a word, as he pulled the rectangular object from underneath his torn, half burnt vest, and lightly pressed her paw around the memento that connected her with her youth. He could have said that he was nearly killed by the raging temperance of the crumbling building. The smoke was still stinging his eyes and a few burns that he had to endure as he trampled through the cottage's first floor that mostly had been eaten up by fire. He could have mentioned the archers and a few tiger sentries that attacked him and managed to rip his cloak. He was nearly frozen in the cold on the way back. What's important was she was clutching the box, close to her heart, including the last picture of her late husband.

But what happened next, really surprised him.

He heard a slap and felt an intense stinging pain on his right cheek.

"You ran to the house and picked up this box? You fools! you could be killed!" Her crimson orbs flickered with trepidation and fear.

He felt his blood rising, not because of anger, but because he wasn't expecting such a reaction. And he gazed into her mystical eyes and saw something he never expected to see. The intense worry and fear were subsided in exchange for relief, gratitude and joy over-flooded her ruby orbs.

Wu Jia... the hard soul, the unbreakable warrior who he thought to think nothing of him but an escort, had valued him more than her treasured box.

"Jia... I am sorry... I am just trying to..-" . And when he was just about to protest, his words just stopped on the tip of his tongue as he felt a pair of soft yet strong stripy arms encircled his torso in a tight embrace. He was stunned there, while the striped feline suddenly enveloped him in her embrace, the box dropped on the floor with its content spilled, went unnoticed, and she cared nothing about it. He could hear her stifled sob on his chest. As she hugged him, something inside her seemed to let go, her muscle went lax as she expelled a loud unbidden sigh, she appeared tenuous, and with a slightly croaking whisper, she said it.

"Don't you ever do stupid things like that again! I knew you meant well Tai. But it was just a box, I can afford to lose my past... but I can't afford to lose a friend."

Frankly, Tai Lung reaction was impetuous, even he didn't know what took hold of him to barrage back to the house that threatening to collapse, in raging flame, just to retrieve a box.

The snow leopard was speechless, he couldn't even find the word to say to her. Her smell was potent and intoxicating, as it invaded his senses and wrapped his mind. Agarwood, yes the very much rare yet valuable fragrance, as rare and priceless as herself. At some point, he was sure this was a mere hallucination from those poisoned lacerations he endured in the fight. As she loosened her embrace, and hastily picking up the box and its contents. With a strange combination of reluctance and eagerness the snow leopard stepped back, but she stopped him at his track by holding his paw and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you, Tai..." As a simple yet meaningful gesture, she did it. Tai Lung swore he could hear the fireworks crackled in his head, exploded with sparkly dust. Just as he thought it was stupid to fall for such an amazing creature, she lifted up his hope.

As the striped feline disappeared inside the cave, a strange wind blew followed by a sudden gush of pink petals.

"M-master Oogway?" This was the first time he saw the late Grand Master after his imprisonment.

Oogway said with a knowing smile. "You did yourself proud, Child..." and beaming with a grin that probably could lit the entire universe. "You've learned a valuable lesson, it took you long, but I am glad you are here." The sage Grand Master chuckled. "I hope now you understand, why you've been denied of the Dragon Scroll."

"I've wasted my talent and my time Master, for that I deeply regret." He admitted truthfully. Tai Lung did have a lot of question for the old Master, however, all his mindless rumination dissolved as he remained bewildered seeing the deceased Master appeared miraculously in front of him.

"Don't worry about losing your time my child, sometimes pain and suffering are the best teachers. Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters, serving things you didn't order or not always liked. But in time, you'll learn to accept it, and there where your journey to meet your destiny begin."

"Yes Master, I would try to fix everything I did wrong... as much as I can." He said affirmatively.

"There are times you need to fix, there are times you need to just create something new...something better." The sagely Grand Master smiled patiently.

"And... what shall this time be, for me?" The snow leopard asked in perplexity and curiosity. The old turtle shrugged cryptically.

"Who knows... but I must tell you, my child. Your path won't be easy... but it'll be worth it."

And with a single sweep of the winds and trailing petals..., his Master's figure disappeared into the sky.


	30. Chapter 30 : Journey to the Highlands

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

supertinagirl6 : Thanks for letting me know about my mistake overwriting one of the chapters.

PurinNeeChan : Thanks for the drawing you did in Tumblr! It was brilliant.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2 days after Jade and Tai Lung departure. Another official scroll arrived at the Jade Palace, this time, addressed to Grand Master Shifu.

"Grand Master, a letter for you..." Zeng reverentially bowed while presenting the golden spool. A strong premonition crept unto Shifu's chest, a few days ago Tai Lung had received exactly the same letter before he and Jade went for an _urgent_ mission that both felines refused to elaborate. His worry was confirmed as he disclosed the scroll. He stared pensively at the spool for a moment trying to quell his rage, which quickly turned into fearsome worry.

 _This complicates our already exceptionally dire situation._

Immediately he summoned the relevant party, Master Tigress, and Dragon Warrior.

"Tigress...could you identify this?" The red panda placed a bundle of fur clippings, delicately stored inside a silk pouch. The fur was silvery gray in color. As cats normally carried distinct scent, other cats would be able to recognize it.

"It belongs to Tai Lung Master. Who had sent you this?" Tigress raised her brow, spelling her bafflement. Shifu face fell as soon as he heard her verdict, which didn't go unnoticed by his students. _So, it is true... he had been captured._ But quickly composed his vigor, not allowing the situation clouded his judgment.

In the weight of the grim situation, the Grand Master fought to look collected. "It's Lady Khan, she had him... She wanted you and Dragon Warrior to meet her at the highlands outside Imperial City... for a negotiation." He heard a sudden gasp from both of his prized students, as they darted their gaze between them and to the Grand Master.

"What kind of... negotiation...?" Po asked, still stupefied by the whole situation.

Exchanging a heavy, daunting look into their eyes, the Grand Master proceeded, "...to me... it's sound more like a threat, she might want you two... in exchange of Tai Lung." Shifu expelled the air from his lungs dejectedly, and quickly appended,"...in any way, these are hard choices to make." He concluded, his brow arching artfully contemplating the dilemma of deciding to save his son and risking the safety of his daughter... not mentioning the loss of mislaying a treasured warrior like Po. His little legs took him pacing up and down the Hall of Warrior. "How does Khan actually figure Tigress is related to the late Emperor...?" He mumbled to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear, deviating his empty gaze, while his skinny hand caressed his beard absently.

"...that... that's might be my fault actually..." Po replied with the tiniest voice, even Tigress visibly surprised. And then the panda elucidated his date with a mysterious panda girl name Lu, who moved to the Valley a few months ago, about how she acted strangely, nearly poisoned him, and digging for information about Tigress' past and their trip to Master Ding banquet. It's no wonder that they'd been ambushed a few times.

"Don't worry Po... it's not important now." Shifu consoled the bear, injecting as much sympathy to ease him.

"I am sure we'll figure out something, Master," Tigress said firmly, quickly took hold of the situation, only to find in the split second her intention was swept before she explicated them.

"I suggest that Tigress stay behind." The red panda's word was unyielding as he spelled out the conclusion of his internal conflict, but Po could hear a slight imploring edge on it.

Tigress was clearly dumbfounded, needed to double-take what she had heard. No one could preempt her position, she was the vein of the team. Even when Po and the rest of the four ever went to mission without her, it was only during exceptional, unavoidable circumstances, but never she would allow her team to go without her... especially when it would likely be a deadly encounter.

"But... Master... I can't..." Words spilled sparingly from her lips, a slight glint of betrayal emanated from her eyes."...the four couldn't just risk their life like that...and what if Khan harmed Tai Lung?" Her thought went far to her brother, he was the only person that lived in almost same existence as her, and a few weeks ago, for the first time she had the real impression of who he was, not delivered from someone else's mouth.

"...what if they harmed _you_?" Shifu quickly retaliated - the realization of Shifu's true intention behind his words silenced her. There was a heavy encumbrance in his eyes, might be from guilt from mistreating her... might be from fear of losing his only daughter. This was his Tigress, a little girl, who only hoped to press him close, clinging to his being in an embrace, and begging him never to leave her again. The girl he had nurtured, even with his morbid and senseless paternal care, deep inside - he loved her overzealously. And Tai Lung... while they only had a short few weeks together compared to the whole lifetime they should had to have, but nothing would make him regret such a treasured time, a brief heaven on earth, to be able to reconcile with his son - even when he had to lose him again.

Meddling with his own consideration, voicing his mind as the representation of the rest of the team, the panda siding the Grand Master. "Tigress... Master Shifu is right, you should stay behind, let us handle this..."

"...no Po, I had to come!" Flicking her glance resolutely at the panda, Po backpedaled and swallowed a profound gulp. While Shifu knew, stubborn as she was, there was nothing could change her mind. A sense of pride enveloped his chest, as his cerulean eyes adored her, reminding him this was the girl he trained never to let her foe determined her fate, indeed he had successfully groomed her into a fearless warrior.

"Tigress... please, be careful." He smiled approvingly, compromising her request and gestured the feline that he had bestowed his consent. The Grand Master turned to the panda. "Po... take care, and you all, stayed as a team... " He gave the giant panda his consensual agreement. One of his main consolation was that his students had improved astronomically in the space of days, that hopefully all their training would be enough to defeat their prosecutor.

That night, restless, Tigress crawled out her bed, prowled carefully into the corridor and climbed up the roof of the student barrack. She knew she shouldn't be there, now the threat for her life had become apparent, to the point a ransom was required - and she knew, they were just buying time - she was the peace offering Khan was waiting for. Only heavens knew what Khan was plotting this time.

Her mind trailed off to her brother, the snow leopard that allegedly being captured. Whatever ploy their enemy employing, it must be ingenious enough to make such a competent, invincible and parlous warrior like Tai Lung, capitulated, succumbed to defeat. It had only been barely weeks since her fortuitous encountered with Master Moonstone, which later on leading to the unanticipated revelation that he was her estranged brother, Tai Lung. The brother that she begrudged for years, for he had acquired the only love her father bestowed, instead of being thankful - Tai Lung turned his back and hurt everyone who loved him.

But despite in such a shortness of time, not just she had forgiven him, but dare she said she cared for the snow leopard, embracing the role of sisterhood unexpectedly. She recalled the forlorn, heart-wrenching look on her father's face - when the Valley practically cheered in a celebratory mood, the death of the son he desperately loved. Shifu, Tai and herself had been tortured by their unconventional relationship, continual competing to 'earn' each other love, pride, and approval - living up to each other delusional bar of expectation, until a few weeks ago - finally that bitterness, resentment, were finally written off from their hearts. There was no amount of time would encompass what was needed for a relationship as tortured, and a love as battered but at the end unyielding, as theirs had been... but it's all worth it.

This was her predicament if she or Tai Lung never came back from this mission. What would Shifu be? But no one could rebuff Khan's plea. Despite her father appeal to stay back, she couldn't let everyone else, including harming Tai Lung, as an endowment of her wistful fate.

Suddenly her ears perked up, she heard a faint distant echo, coming from... the Training Hall. Whosoever did anything at such ungodly time (well, except herself normally). She leaped and rushed to the site. Cautiously, peering one of her eyes through a tiny gap on the door, she spotted the panda, trashing the training hall to pieces. _That is so unlike Po... wondering what's his problem was._

She stifled a laugh at the panda antics - taunting the adversary in corny catchphrases banter, before striking it to pieces. Before she met him, she had never known how it was like to be able to look at someone and smiled for no reason.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said phlegmatically. It would be hard for anyone to second guess the rolling emotion just lurking behind her calm veneer. The panda stoned utter shock, chuckling nervously and interlacing his paw behind his back. It was clear he wasn't expecting her there, in fact, he didn't expect _anyone_ to be there.

"Hi, Tigress... ermm... I...urmm... training..." He grinned sheepishly.

"The adversary is not a worthy opponent..." She leaped and gracefully landed in front of him, smiled inwardly watching the panda gawked inadvertently. "I am ready..."

A sudden eruption of much-needed mirth echoed against the wooden training hall walls. Both of them recollected the same conversation they had in the boat to Gongmen.. (more like the stupidity thereof, that Po completely shocked for the first time in 20 years that his goose father had adopted him). After gaining her composure, Tigress turned her serious glance to the panda. "No Po... honestly.. why are you here?"

"Well... I saw this... gargantuan fly...,-" His mouth was bobbing fruitlessly watching the profound distasteful glare emitted from the feline ruby eyes.

"...flying around the training equipment? and you were trying to kill it?... Nice try Dragon Warrior." Tigress deadpanned."You told me not to over exert myself on my training, you even convinced Shifu to lecture me on that... and now look what did you do." She was utterly unconvinced.

"Po... why are you out here?" The sanguine look on his face faded, reduced to a morose frown, he knew Tigress could read him like a book. Moment of reticence passed between them.

"Are you... scared?" She asked again, arching her brows questionably at the panda, their eye met as she read his aberrant facade.

"I do... I am worried I would lose you." His voice sounded raspy as if holding back a momentum of emotion behind them. Registering his forlorn and intense worry assailed his expression, and in the sombre-clouded atmosphere, the feline finally understood.

"How many times I think the same way of you, Dragon Warrior?" The tiger smiled... her sincerest, acknowledging and appreciating his affection for her. Po recalled that moment clearly depicted what people said what happiness was - to be able to sacrifices years for a woman's smile.

Recollecting her mind to the day the golden dust was thickening, she wasn't expecting an epic struggle. The battle would be inevitably one-sided, one was faultless the other one was full of flaw, one fought fearlessly the other one defended heroically, one fought for his pride, the other one fought for his destiny, one was destined to be powerful, but the other one foretold to be legendary. And as if that wasn't enough, Tigress really thought the panda met his demise the same way Master Thundering Rhino did when Shen's cannon aimed at him, but alas, by divine intervention, that wok and his robust belly obviously had played a critical role in preserving his life. Just think how many spirit a panda had? even a Wuxi finger hold couldn't kill him! Unintentionally a smile spawned on her maw - equally from disbelief, shock, and gratefulness.

"I never thought you'll be back alive after your first fight with Tai Lung, and I never expected you to survive Shen's cannon in that fireworks factory, nor did I expect to see you again after you Wuxi fingered yourself." She added, although appeared phlegmatic - behind the facade she was holding a wave of emotion as the memories depicting those hard moments that nearly took Po away replayed.

"I have more spirit than a cat..." His humor, as usual, earning a common small chuckle between them, rising the doleful atmosphere in the room. But then his feature turned petulant. "Still Tigress... I am worried about you, it's primarily you that Khan is after." He admitted broodingly. After contemplating for a moment Tigress voiced out her opinion.

"You shouldn't Po..., at the end fate will either bring us together, or it'll bring something better." But what meant to console his trepidation, had rubbed his frayed nerves. Tigress was surprised and unexpectedly chagrined to see consternation and disappointment shimmering in those emerald eyes.

"Don't say that Tigress...! that absurd...I'll protect you with every fiber in my body, even if that killed me! I am sure the rest would agree." His repugnant reply briefly startled her, but she quickly registered his good intent.

"It's not your job to protect me, Dragon Warrior...it's your job to protect China." She responded complacently.

"I would lose my mind if... I lost you." Touched by worry in his eyes, the tiger held his paw gently as she laid her eyes on the dazed panda.

"Sometimes you have to lose your mind before coming to your senses." She riposted solemnly.

"You sounded like Oogway..." He muttered at her mannerism, both of them share a small smile.

"Po... don't worry, it'll be fine... " She said resolutely. "I might need to call you Dragon _Worrier_ if you couldn't stop worrying!" She smirked playfully, as they walked back to the student quarter. Po grinned ridiculously at her witty rebuttal.

"Oh yes... " Po felt her stripey arm stopping him from entering his bedroom, snapping him from his mental trance.

"We'll take the travel pack from your dad, the last time you pack your own things for mission... you ended up carrying the entire kitchen with you."

* * *

Somewhere in the vicinity of Imperial Palace.

When the cold, strong wintry air revealed the creature behind the cloak.

"Jade...?" Both females gasped coherently, and tenaciously girded the panther who still appeared to be dazed. "What are you doing here?" They released their grasp, now in turned looked between delighted and perplexed.

"Khan had Tai Lung...She played her unrelenting charade and we fell for it." Jade explained dejectedly.

"What? but... how can she capture him? He almost impossible to defeat?" A gnawing fear portrayed on striped feline's crimson orbs.

"She set you up as a prisoner to lure him... and just now, I was scheming to get in to rescue him," Jade admitted.

"Could We get in from the window?" Su suggested, meandering her eyes from the aperture in between the shrubs - watching numerous rectangular casements planted around the palace wall.

"No... that'll invite the attention of the guard too much... we had to conceal our identity and get in by the usual entrance." Jia kept a cautious look tracking the guards within her vantage points and peripheral vision. While the black panther scrutinizing gaze analyzed both his relatives that he had not seen in years.

"Aunty Su... you looked...slimmer! The mountain diet did that to you?" The black panther remarked amiably, however his courteous gesture was clearly misread by the other party.

"Are you suggesting that I was fat?" The leopardess narrowed her eyes dangerously and let a low growl vibrated from the back of her throat, peering much too close to the panther who inched back in absolute jitters. While Wu Jia found such moment of rare hilarity, exploded in uncontrollable-thunderous laughter.

"No... of course not, you are...ermm... slender as bamboo." Thinking on his feet, he managed to come up with an absurd yet more acceptable answer.

 _I bet if I said she looked fatter, it won't end well either...wouldn't it? Gah... female!_

Jade quickly turned the attention to the other female member of the group before the leopardess chided his witty comeback. "Mother... why are you here anyway? You both shouldn't be here." He eyed them seriously.

"An army of tigers attacked the cottage... I was inside when I heard they trampled through the door downstairs and the balcony upstairs, I ran away from the back window. Your mother was taking a soak in the thermal spring, so... that was a lucky escape." Su expanded. "What brought you and Tai Lung here?" She reciprocated the question.

"Khan sent us a letter, giving the stash of pictures from Mother's lacquered box, and claiming she got Mother captured, demanding Tai Lung to surrender. We knew Khan going to arrest him, but I think she wasn't aware I was among the sentinels."

After keeping silence for so long, Wu Jia sounded her supposition. "He shouldn't have done that." Not that Jia couldn't discern Tai Lung nobility, deep down, she knew... there was no way Tai Lung would ever forfeit her safety even when his life stood as the balancing wager.

Jade crossed his large arm unwittingly in front of his muscular chest and rolled his crimson eyes."...as if convincing Tai Lung of that were possible." His retort earning Su frolic chuckle, winked one of her eyes whimsically at the striped feline next to her. He knew his mother just being pragmatic, but who could stop that a person whom deeply intoxicated with love? He couldn't blame the snow leopard for making an illogical decision that eventually harming his own life.

Su heard a faint ruckus behind their back."I think someone else watching us... we better go." As they prowled and hid behind the bush, it was apparent a great number of sentinels had been sent to guard the trapdoor.

"That's a close call... seems like Khan knew we're going to use that door." Jade lowered himself in between two felines. "Now what?"

"Let's find somewhere else further to discuss our plan." The three cats prowled further inside the woods, concealing their being inside the thicket and grove of barren trees. After finding a clandestine spot, they sat down to exchange dialogue.

"So, I take it during the ambush, Aunty Su helped you escaping without a chance to pack your lacquered box?" Jade reaffirmed his understanding.

"Yes... I felt odd, I guess being a hero isn't really my thing..." Su complained.

"That's the first time in nearly 30 years I didn't take that box with me." Wu Jia riposted without any single hint of despondency, before her countenance discomfited accepting the news about the snow leopard. "Do you know which part of jail Tai was in?" She questioned her son. Jade shook his head slowly.

"No... but the real bad news is... Master Ho poisoned him, he could die in the prison." His word perturbed Wu Jia further, but she won't just give up just yet. The wheel in her brain works plotting a ploy.

"The underground prison is massive, it will take days to look for him without a clue," Jade added, slightly disconcerted.

"Have you seen any other intelligence we can ask for help?" Wu Jia questioned him again.

"Unfortunately not, I had been absent here for a few weeks... spending most of my time in Jade Palace. And knowing most of them wearing shift stone - it would be hard to identify one, lest if we made any invalid presumption or any minor blunder, the result could be fatal." He expounded, Jia hummed her agreement.

"Well.. we just had to try to find Tai Lung ourselves." Su exhaled deeply.

"The sun nearly set, why don't we went back to Xiongsen and rest for the night, at dawn during the employee shift, we'll try to sneak in."

* * *

That day, Jade Palace, Valley of Peace.

Sun rays illuminated the earth, showing its vibrant color. It breathed new life to some of the listless vegetation amidst strangulating coldness of winter, serenading each blade with its warmth. After the snowstorm last night, the landscape magically transformed into a magical winter wonderland. The ephemeral sight enthralled many, well... that was if one were not due to face nature and its element on a deadly mission. Six of the warriors stood by the palace gate, each with their lofty supplies behind their back. They were pleased to be greeted by the sun's warmth, uplifting a lovely melody for ardent warriors. After bidding their goodbye respectfully to their Grand Master, the group set off.

"We are not taking the usual fastest route?" The panda loomed from the side of the tiger's shoulder.

"I know what are you thinking Po,... snack stop isn't it?" Her rightful accusation wiped the jubilation from his eyes instantly. While the rest of the boys snickered openly watching the exchange between the feline and their noodle-fiend comrade.

"Aw... man... so we won't pass my favorite restaurant?" The panda crossed his arms in front of his corpulent belly and pouted like a cub, next to him Monkey stifled his crackle, while Tigress scoffed at his infantile act.

"Seeing the rate you eat, I kind of surprise your trousers remain the same size." Monkey poked Po's robust belly with his finger. Instead of feeling insulted, the panda grinning proudly like an idiot. "These patched pants are robust y'know... kind-da hipster so doesn't matter how much my belly expand - because it deliberately sits on my hip and not my waist... I called it _hipster_!" He patted his belly gleefully, but his merriment was short-lived upon seeing Tigress glared her menacing stare at them.

"I want us to avoid any ambush that Khan might already prepare along the normal route, so we use a different one. It's further by a day or so... but it would be a better option than being assaulted on the way." She brought everyone's attention back to the mission.

 _Just imagine if I weren't in this mission... and Po leading this instead...! It would certainly become a culinary adventure._

As usual, Tigress was in charge with the route, while Crane assisted her navigating from the sky. The rest were trailing behind. Suddenly Crane spotted a large crowd of caravans from above the ground. He quickly alerted their leader.

"Tigress... there is a large number of caravan... do you think we can ask where they were going, and possibly hitchhike? It would save our energy and time."

She considered the idea for a moment and thought it was logical. So she approached one of the sheep who appeared to be the steersman.

"Sir... may I know where are you going?"

"Baoding City, Miss... anything we can do for you?" He asked politely.

"I and my friends need to go to Changping, would it possible for us to have a ride, we'll ensure your load's safety." Tigress offered. "We are a group of Kung Fu Masters, from Jade Palace..." Crane butted in, helping her to sell the idea.

"Sound like a well thought arrangement... hop in." The sheep replied contentedly.

Everyone put their pack inside the caravan. Crane sat next to Viper, on the front end of the carriage. While Monkey and Mantis sat on the other end of the carriage, among all the loads. There was all assortment of things cramming inside, from vegetable crates, spices to fine linen piles, accouterments, and woven rugs. While Po and Tigress sat on different carriage altogether.

The panda scanned the inner part of the carriage, finding a spacious enough space for him and his travel companion. The caravan was filled with strange looking boxes, sealed tightly with several large padlocks. Once he had found a comfortable enough spot, he helped the tiger with her load and reached his paw to help her in (not that she needed it, but Po being a gentleman that he was!). A pig came around to make sure everyone with their luggage and paraphernalia were stored properly. The once empty carriage now encumbered slightly lower, laden by its heavy load.

"Are you ready... Mister and Missus?" The pig bowed lightly at Tigress and Po from outside the carriage.

"Uhm... yeah..." The panda nodded slightly perplexed with the way the pig addressing him and Tigress. _He thinks we are a couple?_ Then he realized that their paws were still connected. Abruptly, he let go as if his paw were on fire. "Thanks, Po..." She whispered giving him a sinister look, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes we are Sir, thank you.." Tigress took a liberty to give the pig more coherent answer, disregarding his dumbfounded face. Soon, with a single reverberating yell, the march of carriages began their sojourn. On the front of the carriage, Viper and Crane were talking to the steersman.

"Are you on holiday to Changping? I know the mountains and the lake there are beautiful... but not at this time of year." The sheep cheerily divulged without further egging.

"Unfortunately not Sir, we are on a mission..." Viper replied mannerly.

"Mission? sound like exciting!" His excitement earning Viper befuddled look and Crane rolling eyes.

"If you called _deadly_... is exciting, then yes..." Crane muttered, his morbid comment earned Monkey and Mantis' boisterous eruption of hearty laughter.

"Which one more deadly, is it to do this mission... or to be locked inside the same wardrobe as Viper?" Mantis crossed his appendage and grinning fiendishly.

"I heard from Tigress you two nearly kissed inside that wardrobe...when hiding from Shifu from finding out you were in Crane's room." Monkey playfully jived, further humiliating both Masters that turned soft pink shading towards scarlet.

"I am not that kind of girl Monkey." Viper reprimanded vindictively, trying her best to ignore the simian mocking travesty.

"Whatever... be thankful at least Crane some decency to wear his slack... while you clearly wore... nothing." Mantis derided, grinning triumphantly.

"You and your dirty insect mind..." Viper glared dagger at the bug facetious, dire joke. Crane threw a grateful glance at her, suddenly he could relate how Tigress resent Monkey and Mantis for teasing any sort of exchange between her and Po just to fit it into their crude joke. "Wait until someone eats that head of yours, Mantis, then you'll stop talking." Her sharp rebuttal deterred the bug whom immediately clenched his jaw shut.

"So... I saw you carrying much stuff, are these for trading?" Crane attempted to steer the conversation from further hurting his dignity. Not that he owned a masculine image to be tarnished any further.

"Most of them belong to merchants, my clients. Only the last few carriages belong to the Imperial Palace." The sheep answered shortly.

"You do delivery for the Empress?" Viper raised her voice in astonishment, she could just imagine what kind of opulent fabrics, expensive jewelry, rare fragrance and endless exquisite herbs were stored inside one of those boxes.

"Well, technically yes... but I had no idea what's in them. Everything was packed inside black carriers, some bolted, some padlocked, so must be of high importance...or expensive. That's why some Rhino sentries were traveling with us." He expanded coolly.

"Ah... I see, I wondered what would be inside." Crane scratched his beak.

"Maybe wedding supplies... I heard a rumor from my cousin in Chang'an - the Empress will be engaged very soon, the betrothal is next week." The sheep smirked at his own remark.

"Really? China will have a new Emperor?!" Viper azure eyes widened. "Who is the lucky man?" Crane interjected, keen to feed his sense of curiosity with much needed royal gossip. _Viper habit must have rubbed on me._

"Yes... I heard King Duwa...from Mongolia... but the news had been shrouded in secrecy. I knew because my cousin works as a chef in the palace, and has been complaining about researching Mongolian cuisine for the betrothal." Then both of them fell silent, and Crane lengthy beak plummeted opened uncontrollably.

"What? I can't believe we would be ruled by Mongolians! Chinese people had never been in good term with them."

"I know... but I doubt it a simpleton like me could oppose such thing. Besides the arrangement was not going to be one-sided, King Duwa could rule China, and the Empress Xiaxue could rule Mongolia as well... so this was more like an expansion for both kingdom... Say, like creating friendly political alliances. But the border of the kingdom would remain the same. So I guess many Lords and leaders would not oppose such things. China would be benefitted from such ties."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other carriage.

Po and Tigress sat quietly in the carriage, hearing the sound of the wheel turning and the luggage discording for every little bump on the road. Almost immediately Po was reminded his promise to confess his feeling to the feline next to him, and now... was quite a fitting time. The rest of the five won't be there to interrupt or tease them, Shifu - who normally lingered like a ghost, won't be there either, and Zeng - a voice of divine intervention, always delivering an unwanted message at unwanted time, won't be there to deliver anything! He felt Tigress head pressing his shoulder, he jolted from the touch, his heart palpitating preposterously, he mustered all his courage and prayed to heaven this was not going to ruin their friendship.

"Tigress...?"

"Yes, Po?" She subdued slowly, as the pressure on his shoulder increased. Now her head completely on his shoulder and her slender frame pressed against his side.

"Uhm... I've been thinking a lot lately. But finding it hard to tell you." He said softly, trying his best to ignoring the rotund sound of his own heart hammering his chest. The feline remained silent, so the panda continued.

"You know right..., you are my idol... and since we, errrm... hugged in Gongmen, we became closer. I know you are my best friend, and that I care deeply for you. When we faced Kai, I realized... I can't afford to lose you, you are the reason why I am here. I know spirit realm was kindda cool... not mentioning my cape...but, I was so relieved when Master Oogway told me I could go back. Because I want to be with you... for the rest of my life...because.-" As if he swallowed one too many dumpling, the words stuck in his throat. He took a few calming breath before continuing.

".. I...I love you...Tigress." He whispered into her ears, trying to deduct all the edginess from his voice. The feline whom he devoted his words to, was insolently silent - in inexplicable mute appeal.

 _What...? She says nothing?... no word at all? yes? no?_

"Tigress...?" He raised his voice a few notes higher and louder. Still no reply.

"Tigressssss...?" His tune was now vociferous. The panda cut his glance to the stripey form next to him just to realize...the feline had fallen to sleep, paying her extra air time from last night when she confronted Po in the training hall. The rocking movement of the carriage and Po soft, warm body against cold wintry wind just encouraged her to drift further. He watched her peaceful face, letting himself enthralled once more. All the unrelenting, resolute, and assertive demeanor that emanated when she was sparring or training with him had left her face. She looked delicate and angelic... just like many other pretty girls, who needed protection from her hero.

He sighed...fully entranced witnessing her sleeping form... _Probably not our time yet._

"Yes, Tigress... I love you, more than you know..." He repeated his words, wrapped a blanket around her, and placed his arm on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Unfortunately, Po touched her neck slightly on the process, and as if being programmed - her subconsciousness commanded her limb into offending the trespasser, much to the panda discomfiture, as a stripey arm flung a hard punch on his face.

Po winced in pain, and let his other free paw nursed his aching maw. The dazed panda shook the star out of his head, just to find the same, listless feline, snuggling cozily against his side.

 _Holy dumplings..., even in her sleep she is still hardcore... and I must be a masochist! She was such a puncher, while I am a hugger. How's that going to work?_

He let his mind wandering about their juxtaposition, how both of them so different yet fitted each other so perfectly. Before he knew it, his lid grew heavy, and her presence by his side adding towards the peacefulness in his mind - as gently the carriage lulled him to join the slumber party.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the carriage, Monkey sat next to a male fox, might be around a decade years older than him. His cerulean eyes shine with excitement, as he sat quietly, reading the scroll in his hand.

"Hi, buddy, where are you heading to..." Monkey initiated the friendly chat.

"Oh... I am heading to Imperial City... meeting my sister, she is a healer, practicing nearby Xiongsen. I will continue my journey by boat from Baoding..., I heard that's the best, fastest route. How about you?"

"We are heading to Changping...and then to the highlands." Monkey retorted.

"On holiday?" The fox made his guess.

"... no, we are Kung Fu Masters from Valley of Peace, we are on mission somewhere on the area..." Mantis chimed in.

"Oh, my sister used to have an acquaintance who was a Kung Fu Master back in the days where we lived in Valley of Peace, but I was too small to remember his name, but my sister told me he lived in a palace on the top of the hill." He bounced his excited glance to both Kung Fu Masters, whom in return share the sentiment.

"What? That's the Jade Palace... your sister knew us?" Mantis clearly tuned in, giving his undivided attention to the ever-so-important subject.

"I doubted it, it's been a long time ago... the guy was a red panda,...I was a mere cub back then." The fox chuckled merrily at the memory.

"Shifu... so your sister knew Shifu? this is cool! Were they friends? How did they meet?" Monkey getting overly enthusiastic, scooting closer to the fox.

"No... I think more intimate than that. I believe they were lovers." The two warriors' mouth were slackened, hanging open unwittingly in front of bewildered fox. _What? Shifu ever had a woman companion?! Why had he never told us anything?_

* * *

That night in Xiongsen.

That night, three felines sneaked back to Xiongsen, in an attempt to get the much deserve sleep after days of stranded ,facing the intense abrasion of nature's element. The bounteous of stars still hanging decoratively, painted like a lamp against the blanket of black sky, it was particularly a pleasant night considering it had been raining and snowing alternately, making the journey much harder than it already was. This afternoon, as the heaven opened their gate, a stream of frozen droplets fell from the sky causing their fur drenched wet, making the wintry temperature stinging cold into their pelts, the snow from the days before had melted, mixed with murky water and transformed into muddy ice, slippery and dangerous.

They trudged heavily and sighed in great relief upon reaching Jade's house.

As concluded from their discussion. Jade would attempt to locate Tai Lung, while Wu Jia tried to dig more updated information about Khan's plan. Su - meanwhile, since she was practically unaware of palace layout, stayed in Xiongsen in order to find a healer to provide the generic antidote for the snow leopard.

Three of them literally crashed into various furniture in the house that they could find comforting, the thought of dinner even had long been abandoned.

 _Tomorrow... the epic hide and seek would begin._

* * *

A little recap of my OC.

*Hei Yu translated Black Jade - Tigress' step brother, his father married Wu Jia after she was forced to make an escape from the Imperial Palace.

*Wu Jia/Lady Jia - Tigress' biological mother, Jade stepmother, Emperor Xiang third wife.

*Hei Jian translate Black Arrow - Jade biological Father, his biological mother died during childbirth. (Deceased)

*Lord Chin - a pig that was saved from war by Lady Khan.

*Lady Khan - Emperor Xiang's Chancellor/Advisor

*Empress Xiaxue - current standing Empress, replacing the deceased Emperor Xiang - her uncle, Wu Jia automatically was her aunt.

*Emperor Xiang - previous Emperor, Tigress' biological father. Assassinated by Lady Khan. (Deceased)

*Master Moonstone - Tai Lung's new identity after the Emperor pardoned him - by request from Dragon Warrior.

*Wu Su - Wu Jia's cousin, her escort after Tai Lung joined Jade in the pursuit to stop Khan finding Tigress

*Xin Yue (will appear in the next chapter) - mysterious herbalist that helped Tai Lung to get well after seriously injured by Po's Wuxi Fingerhold


	31. Chapter 31 : The Battle Begins

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

Please R&R :-)

Erik986 : thank you for pointing out, btw I've sent you a PM, and yes, hopefully, another 10-15 more chapters before the end.

* * *

As the sun was setting down below the horizon and the sky slowly turned from gleaming golden strands to the twilight of night. The five warriors sat down around a blazing fire, snuggled intimately together under the protection of blanket to repel the perilous wintry air from biting into their being. Posing as the responsible head of consumption department, Po sat down with his back facing the rest of the five, caring nothing about the coldness, busy stirring and adding ingredients into the pot which wafted and resonating delectable sound vociferously. He dipped his spoon and occasionally tasting it. He hummed a note of approval to himself while absently tuning into the discorded dialogue among his friends every now and then.

"The sheep told us that Empress Xiaxue is to be wedded soon... and there is possibility her wedding supplies are within loads of this caravans." Viper parroted the sheep's word. "I wonder whether this has anything to do with their plan to obliterate the authority of local provinces?"

"Why they kept it a secret... I mean, I would expect a big announcement for royal betrothal, don't you?" Crane added. While Po quietly cut a quick glance from above his shoulder, while scooping his soup into six bowls.

"Those crates on our caravan definitely do not look like wedding supplies." Tigress flicked her eyes briefly on the trail of caravans that carrying a mountain of black boxes. "It's too small to hold fabrics, wedding Kua, or decoration... and they are evenly shaped and seemed to weigh about the same..." She reasoned. Realizing they were just speculating about things they didn't exactly know, Monkey decided to spill more a pinch of more stupendous gossip.

"Also... I heard... the fox next to us, apparently the brother of Shifu's ex-lover." Monkey leaned forward and whispering conspiratorially. Po choked on his own soup, Crane accidentally spat his and Tigress struggling to wipe the astounding look from her face. Inordinately pleased with the crowd's reaction, Monkey immediately looked at the avian. "Do you have any mental image, Crane?"

"Don't ask!" He was shushed grumpily.

"You are kidding right?... Shifu had a girlfriend?" Viper chuckled."Not implying that he is not attractive... but, this is Shifu we are talking about."

"Hang on... Viper, care to enlighten me... which bit you refer as ' _attractive_ '?" The giant panda raised his paw credulously. The rest of the five giggled in merriment, thinking that Po had insulted their diminutive master. "No… I mean, seriously!" The panda gaped at his friend's reaction.

"His ears of course, especially when it twitches..." Mantis laughed heartily.

"He was once a young man. He might ever have countless love interest we never knew about." Tigress' defense did surprise everyone. But all the boys soon hummed in agreement. "Well yeah... and a lonely man now." Mantis added contemplatively." He may be less crotchety if he had a girlfriend, and much more lenient to us in training...unlike now, calling it rigorous training would be an understatement."

"We should totally try to make them hooked up again!" Po grinning like an idiot with a strand of noodle resting atop his maw. Everyone chuckled reminiscing the panda's impersonating Shifu when he first came to Jade Palace.

"The guy was saying that Shifu used to be in a relationship with his sister when he was just a mere cub, so that could be back during Tai Lung's time." Monkey speculated. "Imagine if they did have kids... he or she would be Tai's age." He riposted, piercing his attention to the fox whom sitting with the steersman and a bunch of rhino guards reasonable distance away, but still within his vantage point. He chuckled noticing the size of the creature's ear.

"His name is Xin Wei... quite a chatty, witty and pleasant guy...and he owned a pair of marvelous ears.." Monkey kept blabbing.".. Po, if you had ears like that you would never miss the gong in your life...ever again." His comment ignited everyone else inquisitiveness, except Tigress, to turn their head towards the fox's direction unintentionally. Tigress deliberately cleared her throat - loudly, reminding them it was inappropriate to stare at the stranger. Luckily enough, Xin Wei seemed to be oblivious about the sudden shower of attention.

"But this also means he was totally cool with mixed species as a couple..." The simian smirking meaningfully to the panda and tiger. His smile grew wider when his prolific imagination depicting a muscular panda with acquired taste for tofu, or corpulent tiger with acquired taste for noodle. Obviously, he was wise enough not to verbally mention anything - not wanting Tigress' fist served as a part of his dinner.

"Don't say anything about their kids during dinner please," Crane begged, which proved to be just the wrong thing to say.

"Shifu and Miss Foxy would have quite a cute kids with big ears..." Mantis put down his bowl, wiped his mouth satisfyingly with his appendage and pointing it at Crane and Viper. "but, you two... you'll have 'crakes' or...'craper'?" The bug sneered smugly.

"Sound like plant name..." Monkey jived. "But snake with wings would be an excellent ribbon dancer... hopefully no beak..." Image of slithering avian doing ribbon dancing invaded everyone's brain.

"Guys... you are mean..." Po whined, empathizing with Crane and Viper who tried their best ignoring ruthless travesty.

"But I do wonder why Shifu had to keep this thing away from us, I mean - not every relationship worked, but you don't have to be ashamed of it. It simply became a memory and a lesson." Mantis absently tipped the entire bowl and finishing it clean with a single gulp.

"Maybe something bad happened, something he really wanted to forget... a little bit like the case with Tai Lung," Tigress concluded.

"But I kind of a little surprise she wasn't a warrior... " Mantis raised his brow in bewilderment.

"At least they still on the same side of the swamp... Imagine he got injured in the battle, and have your own girlfriend to nurse you, wouldn't that be romantic?" Viper rebutted, batting her eyelashes rapidly, and exhaled dreamily.

"I need to start to get to know healers in Valley of Peace then." Monkey joked.

"You mean the old hog?" Tigress smirked. "...you would never see her the same way again after this conversation, Monkey."

A burst of laughter erupted, and as soon as it faded, Tigress took hold of the situation. "Ok, we better get some sleep... we had to walk up to the highlands tomorrow. I'll help the rhino to keep the watch." She commanded authoritatively. Each Master spelled out a final salutation before heading into their designated sleeping spot.

With daybreak was just an hour away, their encampment was still surrounded by early morning illumination from the sporadic flicker of dying ember, scattered among a labyrinth of parked caravans. A tranquil solace encompassed the ground, only the floating sound of nature resounding in between thick drift of cold winter breeze. Tigress prowled on the vicinity, doing her last round of her patrol before waking all her comrades.

She saw a few rhino sentries played Mahjong, and some other doing their patrol within a reasonable distance from her. In a moment of reclusion, she tried to keep the thought of meeting Khan at bay, not to inflict her mind further with an empty wearisome thought about her brother's fate. Suddenly her curiosity sparked when her eyes fixated on the caravans which were ladened with mysterious boxes - consignment for the Imperial Palace. Convinced that no one watching her, she stealthily hopped into the carriage. The boxes were securely locked with large padlocks, but there was a faint scent of something metallic that she recalled she smelt before. She sniffed around the box, trying to find the trace of impurities, fortunately, one of the boxes was dented on the edge - probably caused by mishandling during the transit.

Tigress unsheathed her claw and dug it into the small opening on the dented surface. She could feel her claw pierce through a sack. She pulled her claw and black dust scattered on the floor of the caravan on the process. She took a closer look and sniffed it. She gasped in utter shock and disbelief.

Those large arrays of caravans holding the consignment for Imperial Palace were filled with explosive powder.

* * *

Inside Imperial Palace.

"Everything is ready, my Lady..." The large Ox, with sleek obsidian slack, bare burly torso and menacing horn bowed courteously.

"That's excellent news, I expect you, your students and the sentinels will claim some victory. Remember... the tiger and the Dragon Warrior are our prime concern." The white tiger paced back and forth imperiously in front of him.

"I bid not to disappoint, My Lady..." He complied incessantly.

"Any news on finding Wu Jia?" She asked sternly. The Ox for once hesitated, but he had no choice but to admit with a hint of mortification in his tone.

"Unfortunately none... we've deployed hundreds of sentries to scan through the cottage and surrounding village even search through the mountains, no one saw a sighting of a striped tiger." He reported. The white tiger scoffed distastefully, glaring her sharp eyes at the Ox - whom still had his gaze averted to the shiny marble floor, kneeling submissively.

She let a loud sigh,"What about this mysterious black panther that assisting Tai Lung?" Dead silence greeted her inquiry.

After arranging his word wisely, not to ignite the Lady venomous outburst, the Ox explicated."We had no sighting of him either, however, we've placed extra enforcement to guard the trapdoor to the jail, just in case he came to save Tai Lung." The bull replied monotonously.

"Wise move Master Ho..." She commended generously, paradoxically with flat, unimpressed tone. "As for your plan to ambush the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, try not to face them as a group - they are stronger as a team... break them up." She parted her advice.

"I would bid to your advice My Lady."

"Rise... I will catch up with you in the highlands tomorrow, hopefully to put on the finishing touch on the closure of the battle... and finally, that tiger will be mine." A sudden, evil laughter erupted. And the Bull made his exit.

The old white tiger flicked her finger contemptuously, summoning one of the goose servants. "I wanted to leave a message for Lord Chin, call the scribes." The nervous goose hastily went out of the room, and replaced with dark feather goose, wearing golden silk robe, holding a parchment and quill with his wings. Lady Khan regally narrated her message and soon left the room.

* * *

The same morning, dusk arrived, as the rigid, rust colored rooftop of residency in Xiongsen consumed by the vast, florid sun. The haze of faint red and orange lingered in the distance, delineating the various sequence of majestic edifices' summit that jarred the horizon. The three felines prepared themselves for the important task at hand. They wished each other all the best for each of their little mission and agreed to meet back up after dark to update each other on their findings.

Wu Jia made her way to Imperial City, which was only a few hour away from Xiongsen. Scrutinizing herself again, disguised as the goose chamberlain, Wu Jia stepped into the grand palace corridor. She remembered to use the servant entrance, which eventually led her to the main hall.

For a few short years, she had developed a keen sense of liking how the endless corridor would fan out across the expanse of the entire ground as if they were maze by multitudes of turns and level within. She obviously had been lost many times, but that's how she came across many secret rooms by accident, she loved wandering around to the point she could imagine a mental image, complete with all the likeness, tapestry, braziers, chandelier - vividly portrayed in her imagination.

It's been years since she last set foot in this place - although she claimed never loved the Son of Heaven, who treated her more like a goddess than a wife, it brought bittersweet memory. He was charming, ostentatious, winsome with a slight hint of haughtiness on his persona - which could be expected for a man poised in such position. It was strange to think she had never be captivated with his inordinate advances and superfluous show of affection. It must be because of Hei Jian, the man that had enraptured her heart. He was simple, jovial and earnest. Despite her marriage to the Emperor, his treatment to her remained the same. He loved her, cared for her, joked with her like he'd always been. He was her true love - leaving fond memories no one could steal, and heartache no one could heal.

And in this place, she had to endure Khan's torturous jealousy - jealousy that left no room for rationality. She bore numerous false accusation, fabricated scandal, disdainful mockery, and you name it, many fell to Khan's charade and believed she was a mere con - a pretty face who keen to have her paw to political power - but she had made some of most loyal friend, albeit few, among them were the servants. The thought of her past induced tears in her eyes, the intense mixture of horrible and happy things that would remain a secret behind the grandiose of palace wall. How mean and hateful some people could be, in contrast to how loving and selfless some others were.

Walking in the dimly lit corridor, Wu Jia tried to locate her niece - Empress Xiaxue. She felt her webbed feet rubbed against luxurious woven carpet, indicating she was arriving in the west wing, the residence of the Empress. Hundreds of priceless ornaments standing upon the podium, and opulence structure spread across the immensity of the hall, luxury dressed windows were covering the wall. It's sad to think that none of this morbid extravagance would ever guarantee such a simple things as...happiness.

She exhaled immensely. From the window, she could see the shadow of sentries patrolling along tall fortified walls, and scanned the palace ground from their sentry's towers. She traveled the corridors from one to the other for hours... her webbed feet soon ache, but she hadn't heard any information yet. Until, she saw the palace messenger, looking for Lord Chin, the most honored pig in the country - Khan right-hand man.

"Looking for someone, my friend?" She addressed the goose, quickly read his name tag. "Hong Bei, Messenger".

"Yes... I suppose to deliver this to Lord Chin, had you seen him anywhere?" The goose looked like he was in a rush, Wu Jia figured out this was her golden chance to offer assistance.

"I can take care of that, I am Shu, one of the chamberlain... it's still quite early in the morning, he might not arrive yet." She explicated with univocal tone.

Hong Bei swept his analytical glance at her, systematically observed her uniform, and thankfully he was convinced, and nonchalantly handed over the intricate golden canister to her care. Wu Jia knew, the letter would be addressed to Lord Chin, and she couldn't just intercept and opened it without knowing the consequences, nonetheless she needed to know the content. So, the only way was to hear or peek while the intended recipient read the scroll.

True enough, about half an hour later, a large group of tigers and canines carrying assortment weapons, marching diligently behind a lot smaller, stocky looking creature. She waited patiently until all the sentinels disassembled from the hall, and the pig settled in his office.

 _If it needed to be a sordid way to win this battle, so be it!_

She tapped the door.

"Come in!" A voice from behind the door commanded.

"Lord Chin, pardon me for disturb early... you have an important message left for you this morning." Wu Jia ceremoniously placed the golden canister in front of the pig and bowed.

"Thank you... you are dismissed." The pig impulsively poured his attention to the canister.

She reached for the door as slow as she could, buying herself time to see the pig reaction after reading the message.

"Uh... so... she left me in charge for a few more days in her absence." The pig frowned and mumbled to himself. Wu Jia didn't quite understand what it meant - all she could think of was that Khan wasn't going to be around and leaving the pig in charge. She made a resolution to revisit the room later and read the letter herself.

She made way to the palace kitchen to grab something to eat - the hunger from all the walking finally caught up with her. Then she overheard incongruous dissonance betwixt the chefs, incessantly bickering over recipes. This kind of things not normally bothered her, but there was something different about their conversation - it was involving the name of food that was alien yet familiar to her ear.

"That's not the right shape for _Khuushuur_... that looked more like a Chinese dumpling! I bet you had to roll it flat before you put the filling." One of the chefs snatched the piece of paper scathingly. The other chef glared his wry look of disbelief, as his wing examined the texture of the white floury mess in front of them.

"But the pastry so flaky... it would break when we heat it up." He insisted.

Both chef then returned to their recipe parchment, exhaling distressfully.

"What about this _Buuz_... there is not even a single picture to tell us how does that thing look like!" He whined again while the other goose slammed his forehead with his wing, ready to gave up his career as the Imperial cooks.

"Gentleman... what's all the fuss about?" Wu Jia smiled knowingly. "Are you trying to make Mongolian food?"

"You knew...?" A spark of hope lit up on their perturbed face.

"Oh well yes, a little bit..." She admitted. Wu Jia still remembered, since they lived around northern mountains, from time to time Tai Lung often bought her some Mongolian food when he went down to the village. Although the terrible memory of his days in Chorh-Gom must have been permanently carved in his mind, Mongolia's cuisine clearly outstripped it and winning his belly. Like the proverbs said : a key to a man's heart is through his belly.

Wu Jia gave a little advice on how the food looked like and taste like. Both chefs stared at her gratefully. "So... what is all this for?" She motioned towards the pile of experimental food scattered around the kitchen worktops. One of the geese, leaned forward and looked around, and whispered in secretive voice.

"Empress Xiaxue betrothal next week... her husband to be is Mongolian King." He explained with one of his wings just beside his beak, as if covering an important allegation.

"Oh... no royal announcement or banquet?" Wu Jia raised her brow.

"No... Lady Khan had requested the food in small quantities...the celebration would be much like a private affair….and you young lady, had to keep your beak shut. I am telling you this because you've helped us." He announced.

"But the Empress looked… displeased about the whole arrangement." The goose added. "I took her breakfast this morning and her mood turned petulant at the mention of the event." Wu Jia straight away knew the wedding must be part of Khan's plan.

* * *

The caravans finally made their stop at Baoding City. From there only some of the caravans would continue their journey to Imperial City, the rest were unloaded there and then. The six warriors tugged all their belonging, Monkey bid his goodbye to Xin Wei after they exchanged contacts. Changping was a small town tugged beneath a vast mountain range. The snow beneath their feet grew thicker, the temperature dropped lower, indicating they had climbed higher. Finally, before sundown, they reached Changping, and as requested by the spool, the meeting point would be at Death Pass - a narrow tunnel between two large mountain in the area.

Early in the morning, all six warriors were ready for the last lapse of their journey. After paying the innkeeper and grabbing their breakfast, all of them set off to face the nature and its element. Unbeknownst to them, a large Ox was watching them stealthily.

"Right... as soon as they arrived far from civilization, deploy plan A..."

He commanded his army of tigers, who nodded coherently in obedience.

* * *

Few minutes after Furious Five and Dragon Warrior departed from the inn, an elderly goose approached them.

"Excuse me, could I ask for assistance." Tigress followed a strained, feminine voice. The goose was old, wearing rags as clothing, and looking famish and cold - albeit her distress about her brother's safety, Tigress couldn't just ignore the needy goose.

"How can we help?" She responded compassionately.

"I slipped over in front of the shop and hurt my back, do you know any healer around here? With my bad back, I couldn't walk home." She winced as she demonstrated the motion.

"What a coincidence Ma'am, I am just the man you need." Mantis hopped in front of the goose pridefully. "A little acupuncture will seal the deal."

"And I can take you home..." Crane offered coherently.

"Oh you don't have to, young man, you are very generous." The elderly goose appeared to be touched by their benevolence.

"It's our pleasure to help Ma'am." Po replied, Tigress nodded, giving her consent to Mantis and Crane."Now... how about four of us went off to find a place for the night, and you both joined us right after. We'll be by the entrance of Death Pass. I'll be looking for a cave nearby." She suggested, with that, both party soon parted.

About a few hour later, Crane and Mantis had done with their imperative task, and headed to join Tigress and the rest of their comrades. Crane swept his gaze on the frozen earth below, it should be easy to find orange speckle or a golden moving dots in this kind of backdrop. But he scoured for a good one hour and found nothing. He decided to land and asked Mantis look for cave around there.

"Crane!... CRANE!" The avian master was alerted by his comrade distress call. Crane followed him, and peeking his head from behind the evergreen shrub. In front of them was a cave, and all four of their comrades laid paralyzed around the entrance of the cave. Their packs were in a mess, almost like being raided. Mantis quickly checked the situation.

"I think they've been sedated..." He pulled a hair thin dart from Tigress' neck. He scoured his medical pack, and opened a jar of solvent with a pungent smell, hovering it in front of each of their comrades. Soon enough, all four of them were conscious, albeit still disoriented.

"Guys... what happened?" Mantis helped Viper, while landed his attention the cave which was disheveled with their things.

"We just arrived and suddenly I felt something piercing my neck." Tigress explained."Seemed like from now own we had to wear our cloak everywhere, to cover ourselves as much as we can." She immediately concluded.

Suddenly they heard a shriek of horror."They've stolen our food!" Po whined as soon as he found out the enemies had bothered to dig in taking all the rudimentary nutrition they needed. "...they could just kill me... why have to torture further making me starved?" He continued to moan in self-piteous contrition.

"The dart was too small to carry the amount of poison to kill us..." Tigress knelt, inspecting the crime scene. "And Po... calm down. Try to preserve your energy. At least there is some food on Mantis' and Crane's pack." She warned the deliriously panic panda, striking some sense into his dimwitted skull.

"Tigress, that is either you overestimate my appetite or your underestimate Po's…" Mantis snickered.

"At least we still can stay warm..." Monkey tried to arrange things back neatly into their packs and looking around the disarrayed clutter around the cave.

"Are you aware that you can't eat your blanket?" Po chided.

"And... are you aware you can't have a nice, warm sleep with noodles?" The simian retaliated.

"I bet I can..." The panda taunted back, in a sinister way.

"Ok, listen... I want you, Po and Monkey to forage for anything edible." Tigress huffed in annoyance, cutting the childish squabbling between the two. "I and Viper will find firewood while foraging for anything we could find to eat." She appended,"...and Mantis and Crane... you'll be in charge of guarding the cave." She said with a finality. Everyone nonchalantly parted.

The Ox watched carefully as the party departed on their separate ways.

"This is our chance..." He whispered to the tiger next to him.

"Aren't we supposed to capture the tigress?"

"Lady Khan said she preferably wanted her alive, even when she would be killed... I'll leave it to her own hand. Let her take the revenge for Wu Jia… our job is to weaken her." He expounded.

"So what's the plan?" The tiger still meandering her gaze on the group.

"We'll concentrate on the panda for the kill..."

* * *

Monkey heard a rumble from Po's tummy.

"Man... is that, your fist hunger for justice?" He chuckled mockingly, elbowing Po on his waist.

"They even took the chopstick... " Po retorted in disbelief.

"...luckily Tigress hid 2 bowls and a pan inside her pack." Monkey tried to console the hunger-stricken panda.

"I don't need chopstick, I can eat to my full potential!" The panda enthusiastically rubbed his rotund belly.

Suddenly Po stopped, his little ears perked up on slight rustling he heard faintly from a distance. Monkey impulsively jumped into defensive stances. And a loud growling was resonated from under Po's chest. Monkey paid him a dirty look while the panda just grinning sheepishly in return.

"Po... you need to tell you belly to shut up, it's just bellowed and calling the enemies' attention!" Monkey reprimanded teasingly at the unintentional vociferating rumble from Po's belly.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Right after Po finished his sentence, a rain of arrows and shurikens pommeled from all direction.

"Monkey, watch out... they're laced with poison!" Monkey took his staff and spun it around, creating a shield from their front, while Po used his latest trick from Viper.

"Iron shirt!" He deflected all the arrow and shurikens empty handed. The shurikens simply deflected upon contacting his skin, almost like bean bun hitting a hard wall.

"Impressive, Dragon Warrior..." Monkey commended. The panda grinning victoriously. Both creatures stood back to back and pivoting while scanning their surrounding. Suddenly, the second phase of shurikens came, but this time, two of their oppressors made a dramatic entrance. Unsheathing their swords, they charged at their victims. Po and Monkey thwarted the wave of shurikens in a likewise manner, but obviously didn't expect the upcoming of two elusive assailants from above... especially if one of them was as twice as large as Po. The bull plummeted and landed a spin kick on the primate, who caught off guard as his back was facing him - deviating the last shurikens.

While Po managed to backflip preventing a lethal slash from the feline's blade, but his opponent was on the faster side and managed to thinly slice a little fur from his cheek.

 _That was close... way too close! Time to up my game._

The creature in front of him was wearing a ninja costume, he couldn't even tell the gender apart from it was clearly a feline. (Po decided to settle with 'she'... just to make things much more interesting). While she charged back, subtly pulling a few knives in between her paw but obscured them covertly under her armpit. Closing their gap, she halted abruptly at the defiant panda, landed a few rapid kicks which Po deflected them effortlessly, and giving him a surprise attack by spinning midair and launched at least six knives at him. The blade traveled in impossible speed, and being in such close proximity, making it hard for Po to shield himself with his Iron Shirt technique. He managed to aberrate most of them, but one impaled his skin and tore his shoulder muscle. Wincing in intense pain as rivulets of blood streaming down from the weapon lodged in his shoulder, the panda slowly stood back into stance. The feline saw her opportunity, and landed a powerful kick to the panda's skull, sent him hurling in the opposite direction only to stop by a fence of trees. Landing with a loud crash, alerting

Monkey to come to his aid.

"Po!" The horror of the simian face watching his friend lying unconscious. He hastily grabbed his staff and ran towards the panda, only to stop at his track when the Ox obstructed him with his menacing sword.

He huffed and charged at the primate expeditiously with a series of intricate move with his katana, leaving him no time to assist the panda.

 _Po... hang on there, Buddy!_

Worried about his friend, it was clear Monkey wasn't putting all his mind on his own battle. The Ox katana managed to slash his staff cleanly to half, leaving a dazed simian opened for attacks, as he launched a powerful punch with his free hoof at the simian's diaphragm, knocking out the air from his lungs, even managed to broke his ribs in the process. The Ox chuckled mercilessly, as his brown orbs watched remorselessly at his victim.

"Master Monkey... is that all you have?" The demented Ox held his katana pointed towards his neck.

While Po, managed to shake the star out of his head, just to find the feline stared darkly at him. But for a moment Po thought she was hesitating to kill him, seeing his chance, the panda pulled the scimitar embedded on his shoulder, causing more stream of blood flooding his white fur, and he threw it at the unsuspecting bull as he was abstracted to obliterate the primate. The scimitar hit him square on his shoulder, as he screamed in pain and drop on his knee, giving chance for Monkey to escape. Even the feline didn't anticipate the panda chose to defend his friend first before himself.

 _Now...My turn..._

And without a second thought, the panda find his center and push a golden ball of chi towards the feline. She crossed her arm to block the attack, but it was strong enough to shatter a boulder, instantly propelled her backward - causing a sudden whiplash on her neck. The immense force was stumbling her across the landscape uncontrollably, and scraping her her back on the jagged surface, cutting it like a warm butter and threw her far from the battlefield together with the massive amount of particles that lifted from the ground together with it.

The Ox watched closely with the scimitar still piercing his flesh, but quickly pulled the knife and stood superciliously.

"Not that easy Dragon Warrior..." The deranged bull turned around and hooted a signal... and a dozen of armed tigers appear from oblivion.

Monkey wheezed out, "...this is bad Po..." His face squinted bearing the pain, but he was resolute to stand up, and approached his friend, stood back to back in their defensive stance.

"I know... but we won't give up just yet." Po encouraged his friend. "We'd been through much worse than this."

Unexpectedly, they threw something like small explosives, but as Po had learned many times - their adversaries loved to lace everything with poison. "Hold your breath, Monkey." He warned as the white gas wafted from the bomb as they hit the ground. However, Monkey was unable to do so, he was even struggling just to breathe properly. The gas soon took effect on him, his vision doubled, and he had to lean on the panda bulk to keep him straight up. Po knew they were in trouble, it's now him against so many.

But before the cloud of smoke completely dissipated, he closed his eyes, finding his center and scan his surrounding, he knew immediately where his enemies stood. He prepared himself... gathering his Chi on his paw, and fluently launched a few golden ball at different directions. The tigers were clearly caught off guard, watching a few alien spheres emerged from the white cloud, aiming straight at them. Po could hear the addled cacophony caused by his attack.

The Ox gritted his teeth viciously, watching most of his army discombobulated, shredded within seconds, single-handedly, even without the panda looking at them. The cloud between them finally dissolved, the Ox stood with merely two of his comrades.

"Finished them..."

The Ox charged at Po, while his two feline comrades faced Monkey. Po knew Monkey wasn't in a form to fend himself, let alone to attack, but he had to hold his own battle as the rage powered bull wielding and swinging his sword at him. The Ox attempt to make a few lethal lodge at the panda, but he was fast enough to sidestep or dodge them, until the sound of Monkey's yelp broke his concentration. The simian was cornered by two tigers, one clearly about to pierce his lung with his sword. On that momentary lapse, the Ox managed to slice the panda's upper arm, thinly, but enough to drain more blood out of him, but what happened to Monkey caught his attention the most.

"Nooo...!" He watched in horror as the two tigers close to maiming his friend with their lethal weapon and pierced one of the katana into Monkey's lung. Without a second thought, he shouted "Golden Lotus Clap", instantly robbing the sight of all of his opponent. Po saw his opportunity came and tactfully grabbed the Ox by the wrist and threw him at his comrades whom about to plant a finishing blow to his hapless best friend.

Tears exuded from his eyes ran down his cheek, as he girded his inseparable brother in his arm. In helplessness, his Jade eyes analyzing frantically for a sign of life, placing his paw on the simian wrist, his torn soul slightly consoled to find faint, dissonant rhythm plodding from his vein and labored, raspy breaths.

"You'll pay for this Panda!" The Ox interjected coldly, latching to his last strand of his remaining dignity as he poised back into battle stance. Po knew the intricate move he did only would buy him time - as the effect wasn't permanent.

Po stared at his opponent with unrelenting anger and unyielding rage. Emotional torment consumed his soul and something within him reaching a breaking point - unleashing a dormant force to take control. Almost as if he lost all his cognitive senses, his figure trembled, and his jade orbs set ablaze in a golden hue. Even the panda wasn't sure what had happened to him, an unbridled eruption of energy, yielding the rare side of him... the ferocious and untamed. The glow of massive chi emanated through his body, and his facade was feral like.

Before his adversaries contemplated his mental state, a large torrent of energy hurling towards them, soil, vegetation, rocks and snow around the vicinity pulled from the ground, defying all the law of gravity against such forces and launched forward into the strata, sending his formidable foe out of his sight. He breathed in and out heavily, as the energy sapped from his being from such a task, and intense loss of blood finally caught up with him. But his spirit was adamant, he had someone else to worry about, as he meandered his own disharmonious steps, battling toiling agony from laceration, to reach by Monkey's side.

"Buddy... I am sorry..." and he plummeted in the snow in lassitude.

Tigress and Viper were on the other side of the woods, picking up firewood, and foraging for anything edible - which was proven to be quite a task in the snow. Out of nowhere, Tigress felt her chi disturbed, almost telepathically she felt as Po was in grim danger.

"Viper... we must find Po and Monkey." She announced to the serpent bewilderment, but she abode by her request without further question.

Po's interconnected chi gave her cues of where he was within proximity, Tigress immediately located two of her comrades. Viper stoned to be greeted with horrific images that would seal in her mind forever, watching numerous bodies scattered around the area, not to mention the distinct large gash scraping the floor of the woods, leaving no plant, grass nor snow... as if something immensely monstrous and powerful bulldozed through it.

"Po... Monkey...!" Tigress bellowed and dashed to their rescue, and knelt down assessing the extent of the damaged. She quickly ripped part of her trousers to help to slow down Po's bleeding wound. While Monkey seemed to be in more critical condition as the sword still penetrated through his lung. Tigress pulled it immediately, causing the body of unconscious primate to jerk in agony. Inconsolably, Viper started to cry witnessing two of her comrades were dying. Instant fury and abhorrence ignited inside the feline's being, watching what her adversaries had done to her comrades - she swore she would make them pay. But something strange happened - a wave of sudden calmness enveloped her heart, patting her raw nerve into sudden tranquillity.

"Viper, get Crane and Mantis... I could do with some help." The tiger said commandingly, with a reassuring look at her troubled comrade. A distraction was what the serpent needed.

Watching Monkey bled profusely, Tigress quickly placed her paw on the top of his perforated lung and concentrated. A red glow from underneath her palm was seen, as she worked through a layer of flesh and muscle to fix the simian battered lungs and the broken sternum. After she was done, she turned to Po, to her surprise the panda heavy lid began to flutter as her paw made contact with his.

"Po... it's me..." She said gently. "Don't worry... everything would be okay." She put her paw on Po's upper arm and shoulder to fix the deep cut, and right there and then the rest of her comrades came to assist.

"Crane, Mantis, we need to carry Po back to the cave, I and Viper carry Monkey back." Tigress authoritatively commanded, thinking that she could run with Monkey secured by Viper on her back.

Crane gave the feline incredulous look. "Either you've overestimated my strength... or you've underestimated Po's weight." Crane riposted sinisterly with his usual over exerted natural pessimism.

Even though Crane flew Po down before from the Jade Palace, it was normally a downward descend, doing an ascend... with an empty stomach, would just sum up to impossibility.

"Ok fine, I'll walk Po with Viper, Crane and Mantis - you both take Monkey, be quick, he might be poisoned... his palpitation is irregular... Now Crane, lead the way."

She let Crane usurped the leadership as he flew, and she followed on land.

* * *

In the dense of the night in Xiongsen, the three felines were back at their base and having the discussion.

"So… did you find Tai Lung?" The striped feline prompted her adopted son. The black panther wore a dejected look as he shook his head slowly.

"I couldn't even get into the jail, I think since Tai Lung helped Tigress to escape, they check your belonging and your identity before authorizing you to get in." He reported.

"The only way to get in is to pretend to be a prisoner," Jade suggested. Wu Jia was deep in thought, certainly wearing shift stone was no longer an option, and this complicates things further.

"Yes, I could be the prisoner, and you two the guards…" Su volunteered. Both felines seemed to favor the idea.

"Let's time it with the afternoon lunch shift, normally less guard during that time." Wu Jia advised, and with that settled, her attention shifted to the antidote for the poison.

"Now how about you, Su… did you find Xin Yue?" Su smiled as she pulled the vial from inside her pocket. "This is the general antidote, Xin Yue gave it for free, complimentary for an old friend."

"Ok, so tomorrow… by the southern gate, before lunch time."

* * *

The initial apprehension of his eminent death eased off gradually, which caused Monkey to shut his lids, surrendering to his wistful fate. He felt a sharp insufferable pain on his chest before everything went peacefully silent. And then he heard slight commotion around him, as he struggled to open his eyes, trying to make up a few blurry makeshift color and silhouettes which appeared encircling him.

"Hi Buddy, how are you feeling?" He heard Po's voice.

"Are we both dead?" Monkey blinked in disbelief. And soon realized a few of his other comrades were there. "What...? are we _all_ dead?"

He blinked one more time to adjust his vision - looking at the jagged rocks that jutted from the cave ceiling and was a few worried faces that intently waiting for his reply. He was instantly relieved that this wasn't the end of his temporary existence, and let a small chuckle as he saw the rest contorting their face, while Po shook his head and grinning pathetically like he often did.

"So I take it you've felt better." Viper deadpanned rather sinisterly.

"Err... could've been worse, like when Mantis threw me side to side before Kai turned me into Jade Zombie." The langur joked, but a tint of gratefulness and jubilation depicted in his brown eyes.

"Or when Po squeezed you with his massive butt from the height of Tower of the Sacred Flame?" Mantis added, inviting a gale of laughter needed to alleviate their worry.

"You both are very lucky to survive such rigorous attack, not to mention the extent of your injury...it was heaven's mercy that Tigress knew how to fix you." Viper slithered closer and inspect the remaining injuries on Monkey's chest. The primate attention shifted to his previously perforated lung, which now just a slight mark of drying laceration.

"Oh yes... that was bodaciously awesome, Tigress..!" Po exclaimed, with profoundly spellbound expression and a twinkle of admiration on his eyes, not that this was the first time she'd done it. But nonetheless, still excite the panda to no end. The tiger visibly exhausted but smiled nonetheless.

"But how did you know we were attacked?" All the attention drew towards the feline, who shrugged indecisively. "...I am not sure, but that's not important." She said flatly. "...you two still had to be scrupulous with the wound, especially you Monkey. I could only go as far as joining your bone and stopping the bleeding." She recalled the feeling that her inner chi was disturbed. _Was it because we did the cosmic blend that I had some of his chi within me?_

"Whosoever attacking us, must be under Khan's leverage." The panda pounded his balled fist into his open palm in much indignation and abhorrence. Tigress shared his sentiment, she could feel her detestation warmed as summer sun, but unyielded her emotion for the sake of her team optimism.

"You both had to get better before further assault ensues." The tiger said solemnly, bringing the awareness back to the team, albeit her calm veneer, Po knew Tigress' emotion was disarrayed by what she just witnessed, the expanse of their enemy weaponry, and how many men Khan be able to put at her disposal - were just mind boggling. And this was just the start!

But their conversation was disturbed when a loud growl resonated against the hard, jagged wall of the cave - apparently the panda's belly alerting everyone for a well-deserved attention.

"Ok...ok...I'll cook." The panda muttered, gathering all minimum ingredient that they found something that at least helped them to survive. After done with dinner, Tigress told everyone else to sleep, while she'll stay for the watch. As all assortment of animal piled up to preserve the heat, Po observed the striped feline who perching herself against the wall on the mouth of the cave. After disentangling himself from the group huddle, he approached the tiger.

"Hi, Tigress..." She heard his husky voice, followed by a pair of black arm pressing a blanket firmly on her shoulders. Tigress cut her glance to meet his a pair of charming green oculars. "Thanks, Po..." She smiled in response. "You really should be resting."

"Uh... yeah... I know... but I want to ask and tell you something." He said seriously.

"What is that?" Tigress said, slightly puzzled.

"How did you find us..?" His eyes were imploring for the truth. The tiger spent a moment of respite, reasoned with herself and replayed the event that happened a few hours ago. At the end, she shrugged doubtfully. "I don't know... I almost could hear you in my head. It was such an odd experience."

The panda was equally surprised. "During the intense scuffle today... after I saw Monkey was critically injured... something strange happened to me...I felt like being swallowed by uncontrollable rage... I went feral." He expanded and bounced his gaze back at the tiger, who appeared to be deep in thought.

After a moment of pregnant pause, Tigress spoke up.

"Po... I think, this had something to do with our cosmic blend. What you described sounded very familiar to me, I face it on a daily basis, that was my personality... my temper….probably because some of my chi had been transferred to you. During the course of years, Shifu taught me how to control my temper to work for my benefit, but before that, I was often swallowed by a sudden eruption of anger - pretty much like what you described. It seemed that you will have to learn the same thing - to control it." She explicated.

"That's also explained, when I saw what Khan army did to you and Monkey, instant rage engulfed me, however within minutes, something unexplainable calmed me down. That's probably the result of a glint of your chi in me." She expanded, this time, Po positively understood as he nodding his head expectantly.

"So we have a little bit of each other?... sweet!" Hearing the panda joyful retort - Tigress smiled warmly, and Po grinning like an idiot.

* * *

The next morning, posing as the same goose chamberlain, Wu Jia set off to her new workplace. With feather duster, linen cloth, a small bucket of water and a small apron tied on around her waist, she feigned herself as palace cleaner. She went into Lord Chin's office just to find it was completely deserted.

After thanking heaven for the rare opportunity, she went in and hastily scoured for any useful information. She read a few parchments with similar messages for each province, ready to be delivered.

Suddenly the realization hit her. No wonder Khan made the betrothal such clandestine operation. She planned for all the Shěng (province) agreeing to abdicate their autonomy, and then out of a sudden rendering a Mongolian King to rule over them - but it would be too late for all the Shěng leader to object, as they already relinquished such powers. And then China would have a Mongolian Emperor with demented Counselor as his Advisor.

The other spool she unraveled was disclosing a name Tai Lung mentioned.

 _Shifu._

She had a feeling that Khan was trying to frame him. But she wasn't quite sure of the context. So she decided to hide the spool under her robe.

Then an open parchment, lying superficially on Lord Chin desk caught her attention. As she concentrating on the content of the parchment, she didn't realize she wasn't alone in the room. In a sudden revelation that a shadow loomed over her, she turned around. An abrupt impact from a hard object hit her head sent her reeling backward…. And everything went black.

* * *

A little recap of my OC.

*Hei Yu translated Black Jade - Tigress' step brother, his father married Wu Jia after she was forced to make an escape from the Imperial Palace.

*Wu Jia/Lady Jia - Tigress' biological mother, Jade stepmother, Emperor Xiang third wife.

*Hei Jian translate Black Arrow - Jade biological Father, his biological mother died during childbirth. (Deceased)

*Lord Chin - a pig that was saved from war by Lady Khan.

*Lady Khan - Emperor Xiang's Chancellor/Advisor

*Empress Xiaxue - current standing Empress, replacing the deceased Emperor Xiang - her uncle, Wu Jia automatically was her aunt.

*Emperor Xiang - previous Emperor, Tigress' biological father. Assassinated by Lady Khan. (Deceased)

*Master Moonstone - Tai Lung's new identity after the Emperor pardoned him - by request from Dragon Warrior.

*Wu Su - Wu Jia's cousin, her escort after Tai Lung joined Jade in the pursuit to stop Khan finding Tigress

*Xin Yue - mysterious herbalist that helped Tai Lung to get well after seriously injured by Po's Wuxi Fingerhold


	32. Chapter 32 : Meeting the Enemy

KFP is owned by Dreamworks. Sorry for the long wait, I was editing a few of the previous chapter (mainly spelling and grammatical error).

Your review is much appreciated, thanks!

Vernica Gilbn : I know... poor sap :P

Erik986 : Thanks for agreeing to beta read :-) every little help!

* * *

After a long painful reclusion, vaguely, consciousness finally dawned upon her. Groaning silently and trying to ignore the rippling pain through her head, she reached sluggishly to her side for support, only to find her wing had been immobilized by heavy manacles. She felt her webbed feet against cold, moldy cobblestone floor. Wu Jia rubbed her eyes, and slowly adjust her goose's vision to the dimly-lit dark cell. She was in jail. Her last memory before her consciousness slipped into obscurity was Lord Chin finding her trespassing his properties and obviously had ambushed her.

However unfortunate sounding such occurrence was, in reality - it was actually a blessing in disguise. In momentary seclusion with her rumination, while scheming about a way to escape, she realized two things. First, she was finally in jail, without had to play pretend to be a captive and their captors as Su and Jade plotted. Secondly, she still had the shift-stone, and upon further perusal, to her immense delight - even the scroll she stole was still under her cleaner's robe. It's possible that Lord Chin disregard her as a nosy chamberlain, sticking her nose on a superficially important looking spool, therefore dismissing the chance she might be hiding something underneath her robe.

With the shift-stone, she transformed herself into a small serpent. Deliberating herself from the bondage and contained the shift-stone in the safety of her throat (just beware don't swallow it!), she set for her mission.

 _First task….finding Tai Lung._

She felt strange feeling crept on her chest, she was desperately disquieted for the snow leopard's safety. Now….., that's new. She knew she cared for him but not usually over worrying him. He was an imposing, commendable warrior of his generation. He could take care of himself, couldn't he?

She traveled the jail for a good one hour. Although since Hei Jian's arrest she discerned her way very well on all-identical-looking corridors, and numerous intersections and guards post, still…. The vastness and the scale of the Imperial Prison could take her the whole day, even...days, to locate him. But at heaven's mercy, she saw someone….

"Lang!" She whispered vociferously on his direction, inviting the attention of an old lion with sentinel's outfit searching for the source of that familiar voice. He was still combing his gaze within his vantage point when he heard her voice bellowed again. "Pssst… I am here." The old lion knelt, narrowing his honey colored eyes and meticulously scrutinizing her being like in a staring contest. His brain registered her voice, recognizing who she was…. But his brain refused to believe it. There was only one person in the palace with that stern, lustrous voice as hers.

"Lady Jia…?" He repressed his utterance to be as quiet as possible. His golden eyes further dilated in disbelief but quelling the eruption of shock by adopting a rigid, phlegmatic demeanor. The serpent slithered closer.

"Yes, Lang… it's me, sorry I left with no news….-"

"I understand my Lady…. " He interjected, but his eyes soon welled with tears, tears of joy knowing his old friend was still alive. The lid of his eyes immediately closed, to bridle the floodgate and refraining those droplets to fall, but his quivering lips declared bursting emotion he struggled to constrain.

"I thought...I thought…. Khan had you… long time ago." He said poignantly, fighting to retain his composure from breaking into vehement sobs. Failing to conquer his battle against his tears, he quickly wiped the rivulets of water around his eyes, snorted ungracefully, and smiled. "But I am glad…. You are here." He admitted. If not because there were other sentries around, he swore….he would have leaped and entangled her in an unabated hug. She was like his little girl to him. Wu Jia felt her vision was misted with her own tears as the charge of impassioned sentiment filled up her chest. This was Lang, the man that smuggled her in and out of prison to visit Hei Jian in his captivity, for years he had selflessly risking his position and his life for her sake. But they had to settle their earnest enthrallment with each other later. She had a time critical mission to complete.

Lang's duty was to deliver essential water and foods to the prisoners. This also implied he knew where every prisoner was, which clearly benefitted her venture for the snow leopards.

"So, what bring you here My Lady." He invited Wu Jia to hop into his food cart and hauled it gently as they spoke.

"Lang, do you happen to see a snow leopard? He was captured a few days ago… possibly paralyzed and poisoned." Hearing her explication, the lion stopped to exchange his flabbergasted gaze with her.

"You mean…. Tai Lung?" He raised his white brows and answered reluctantly. He registered a spark of jubilation in her eyes upon mentioning the spotted leopard's name, a glimmer of dying hope that he wasn't sure why. "He is on the basement floor, high-security prison… you won't be able to just get in there My Lady, he is an important and dangerous prisoner." He declared prudently, reading her true intention between the line. Both of them knew, there was only one basement cell like no other. It was a mini Chorh-Gom, but instead of guarded with thousands Rhino sentries, they had built a cell within the cave with impregnable metal walls.

"But you are in luck, I haven't delivered food yet to him… I could take you there." He smiled, leaving Wu Jia speechless…. She didn't even have words to thank him.

"Was he… a friend?" There was a slight unintentional accusation in his voice. Of course, everyone in China knew who Tai Lung was and what he'd done, and Lang's suspicion wasn't unwarranted.

"He had been escorting me all these years…. Defending me from Khan's abhorrent murder attempt." Her short, biting rebuttal received the lion's sympathetic nod in return. Lang always believed in her. Hei Jian was labeled as nation traitor, yet Lang generously complied with her plea and accepting the whole truth that the panther was framed as an act of revenge.

"The entrance is guarded by dozens of tigers and rhinos, I will tell you when it is safe to come out." He commanded, ushering her to hide inside one of the food containers.

Finally, they arrived in the basement. Wu Jia hid inside one of the food baskets and tuned in all her senses to observe the sudden alteration in her surrounding. The air turned damp, the occasional chat among prisoners diminished, and reverberating sound from guards trudged footsteps depleted. It was gravely silent. Instantaneously, the cart stopped moving, until she heard a pretentious booming voice of one of the guards.

"Sir, state your business…" The voice sternly demanded, and there a brief moment of recess when the guard uncovered the content of the cart - only to find the usual - stacks of bamboo containers and numerous water jugs. Wu Jia repressed herself from breathing, her eyes meandering in between the lattice of the container lid, just to observe the glint of the looming large shadow above her.

"Delivering food and water…" She heard Lang answered tonelessly.

And the cart began to move again, indicating the impending danger had passed.

She heard a heavy creaking sound as if something made of tons of metal thrusted, gritting the ground underneath. As soon as it stopped, the cover on the cart was lifted and Lang grinning victoriously at her. Her muscle went lax and letting the burst of air gushed from her nostril.

"That wasn't hard was it?" The old lion snorted pompously, squaring his chest, jutting his chin upward and patted himself pridefully. Wu Jia chuckled witnessing the giddiness on his old face.

"I can tell you missed doing this, don't you?" Wu Jia playfully coiled around his forearm, Lang pursed his lips trying to subdue his brimming laughter and hiding his fervent desire to explicate how happy he was to be part of her mission.

Wu Jia analyzed her surrounding. It was an astoundingly massive cave, with an immense sinkhole in the middle of it, creating a great bottomless abyss in front of her. In the middle of the chasm, perched a solitary rock, and a metal cuboid rested on it. Meandering her vision in between the metal grill she could make up a burly silhouette. Lang off-handedly pulled out the key given by the guards earlier. As he pushed and twisted it, a bridge extended from where they stood onto the island. Soon they were in front of the metal casing that bounded the leopard. Lang pulled another set of key and opened the door.

Her heart sank witnessing what they had done to him. He was bounded with colossal manacles on his wrists and ankles. A large acupressure tortoise shell on his back, immobilized him from every movement, suppressing his chi. He form was slumped, listless on the floor. The evident of yesterday's dinner left untouched next to him. His muscular body was battered with a deep laceration, swelling bruises and severe burnt, testifying the extent of brutal torture he had endured. She fought her own tears to well, her titanic rage to erupt, and her anguish to show. The only time she reminisced seeing him wounded was when he barraged into their burning cottage to retrieve her lacquered box, and that was a mere tip of the iceberg compared to this. She spat out the stone from her throat, and Lang could see her true form.

She knelt next to the snow leopard, touching his spotty back gently with her paw. Her conscience quickly pulling a restraint in exhibiting further ardent affection towards the hapless leopard, she had more important thing to accomplish. She quickly checked for his vital sign and examined his condition.

 _Khan, you'll pay for this…. for Hei Jian, for my daughter, for my son. I'd been too lenient to you so far._

To her relief, albeit being poisoned - Master Ho initial attack to incapacitate him had inhibited his blood regulation, hence the poison hadn't traveled to inflict lethal effect on designated vital organs. She sniffed slight smudge of the poison that left on his wiry fur around his neck.

 _Hemlock and Wolfsbane….! Khan didn't intend to kill him, she intended to paralyze him and kept him immobile but alive. But why?_

The Hemlock poison was recognized to cause organs to stop working completely, could render death if it were not treated within hours, however, the Wolfbane had a sedative effect that stopped the Hemlock to the extent making the victim permanently paralyzed in due course. She pulled the vial given by Su, crooked the leopard's head on her lap and tipped the content to his mouth.

 _I'll be back Tai, I promised._

As she had the crucial information she needed, she joined back with Lang, hid inside the food container and exited the chamber.

As they emerged out from the prison, Wu Jia revealed herself back as goose chamberlain.

"Lang….could you helped me again tomorrow?" She implored as the cart stopped in the servant hallway. "Anything for you My Lady." He grinned warmly. Wu Jia could only stare at his golden eyes in her silent proclamation of gratefulness. He was such a friend.

"Also… could I borrow two or three pairs of guard's uniform? I have a plan…" She appended. "As long as I am part of it." He winked meaningfully. Wu Jia's lips curved into a smile at the old lion's skittishness to be a part of an important mission. Well, delivering food probably wasn't the most exciting job for the lion, but probably the most suitable for his age.

Before they parted, she placed her wing and grasping his honey pelted arm.

"Lang…. Thank you, I owed you." She gave him a firm squeeze and left.

* * *

The Six Warriors stood facing a strange, unsuspecting gap on the wall between two mighty rocky mountains that lead into a gargantuan orifice. Hidden well behind the twisty roots, and barren vegetation limbs, the cave was hard to spot under unsuspecting eyes. Constant howling echo of wind gushing through the layer of jagged stalactites and stalagmites, bellowing a rebarbative sound of the danger that laid ahead. The stench and dampness from within the mysterious cavern could be smelt far from a distance. They had arrived in Death Pass, which eerily lived up to its name.

Trying to hide his trepidation and a moment of reluctance, the panda swallowed, watching his heedlessly brazen comrades trekked serendipitously into the darkness, each gripping to their torches. Just imagining an ambush in total darkness (almost!), in such a confined space, struggling just to find steady footing on the rugged floor of the cave - this grim prospect sent a horrifying chill down his spine. And skipping breakfast definitely didn't help to calm his nerve which connected to his belly.

His comrades quickly registered his overwhelming hesitancy, as the panda trudged carefully, leaning his body as close as possible to the cavern's wall.

"Big guy, are you afraid?" Mantis' heavy voice bounced against the cave's wall, made him sounded bigger and more intimidating than he was - as if he were a ginormous monster. Po swore if he had not known the voice belonged to an insect, he might have jumped in fear. But no, not in front of Tigress. The striped feline marched nonchalantly in front of him.

"Dragon lived inside a cave right?... so you should be in your element." Mantis snickered and laughed, but shushed grumpily by Crane, who struggling to concentrate leading the march. This was yet another instance whereby Po wished he had wings - he won't had to even consider the risk of falling… either to the gigantic chasm next to them, or… to his humiliation.

"Me….afraid…. Naaah…." He dusted off the accusation contemptuously, clearly hoping his voice sound as convincing to the others, because it wasn't even convincing himself. He paused momentarily to observe the expansive endless chasm next to their single file path, that was bordered with a few spiking stalactites and stalagmites. He cringed on the mental image of him falling. But his lack of mental awareness causing him to trip on his own foot. Luckily, Viper managed to grip his wrist before any further humiliation fell him. He thanked the serpent silently and received an assuaging smile in return.

"Man…. I'm almost sure we would face assault somewhere in here." He heard Monkey's diffident remark from up front. He couldn't see him clearly, only the glint of red fire nimbly moving around the ragged beaten track, marking his existence. "If I were to die….I want to die doing something that I love!" They heard the simian bantered.

"I couldn't see how calligraphy could kill you." Crane snorted in sobering mockery.

"Or… stuffing bean buns. But… you can die if you fell down there….with your mouth…. full...of… bean buns." Po mumbled as inadvertently landing back his nervous gaze on perilous chasm.

"At least it's less cold in here…" Viper giggled, she was coiled around Tigress' waist and darting sympathetic smile on Po's direction. Suddenly Po felt someone touched his forearm in a reassuring manner, and a pair or amber orbs looking straight into his jade eyes.

"Po… you could walk in front me if you tripped on something… I and Viper could at least catch you." It wasn't really an offer or a question, merely a command. The tiger willfully tugged Po's wrist and pulled him one line ahead of her.

Suddenly, a low reverberating sound was heard, enhanced by the craggy walls of the cave into a menacing sounding threat.

"Po… don't tell me that is your fist again?" Monkey laughed sinisterly.

"... yeah, it's craving for justice...waiting for it to be served." The panda groaned, scolding his deplorable belly into silence - which obviously did not work, because his belly owned no ears to listen.

"By the way, do we actually have a strategy to defeat this demented sorcerer?" Crane interjected absently, returning a serious tone into the conversation, gazing pointedly at Tigress.

"Honestly no… we haven't even seen what she is capable of, it's hard to speculate her weaknesses." Her ears flattened as she replied honestly, but trying not to sound dejected and lowered the team morale, she appended,"...but I am sure as a team, we will do fine… as many other missions before."

In solemn tranquility, betwixt the resonating sound of water dribbled off the massive stalactites from the cave ridges canopy, the warriors could hear their own footing against the damp, cold cavern floor. The group had trekked for a few hours, unlike outside, there was no chance of foraging for food, much so replenishing their low stream of energy that had been eaten up from lack of rudimentary nutrition, and biting coldness. Tigress must have been the worst since her endeavor to fix Po and Monkey's injuries had consumed most of her Chi, but her tenacity and stubbornness concealed it behind her usual stoic facade. In fact, her mind was quite elsewhere, worrying about Po succumbed from being famished, or Tai Lung's safety if they were too late.

Tigress' rumination was halted by a distant murmuring sound, floating in the muggy air. She alerted the rest to stop and prowled prudently. She usurped the leadership, and move stealthily towards the source of the commotion. From behind a large boulder, among all the natural spectacle, she saw a large makeshift encampment filled with hundreds of tigers and canines. A few burning ember and numerous of torches gleaming brilliantly within the precipitous, obscure orifices, emitting the warmth they desperately covet. From their uniform, Tigress was convinced this were the same oppressor that had assaulted them from many times back.

"Do you think Tai Lung held here?" Crane positioned his straw hat to attract less attention from the sentries guarding the encampment.

"If Khan were clever, I doubt it is…. We had to extract such information from her henchmen or from herself." Tigress solemnly responded, but she had not thought as far as means to do it.

A sudden rattle of loose rocks, skimming against the cavern wall, caught Tigress attention and made her jump into a defensive stance. She landed her calculative glance, sweeping around the perimeter of their presence to the vicinity where she heard the clatter. Her ears perked up instinctively again when the same sound was made, this time alarmingly closer. But then along susceptive silence followed.

Suddenly she heard a shriek from behind, when she turned around she saw Viper was pinned down to the ground by two tigers. Before she had a chance to command her limbs or the rest of her comrades, a blaring yell erupted from the side, and a few canines besieged the Dragon Warrior and threatened his jugular with a scimitar. The realization of the dire situation grappled her being, absorbing her attention, causing her to freeze where she was. Until she saw Crane, flung with impossible speed, making a sharp cut and hurling towards the tigers who held Viper, setting her free. Followed by Mantis launching his intricate attacks on the canines who pressing his blade against Po's throat, while Monkey somersaulted from behind her and swept his offender on their feet. Upon eye contact, the simian just raised his thumb and paid an encouraging wink at her, lifting her troubled spirit to raise for a fight. She smiled appreciatively at his gesture and focusing herself on the battle at hand.

"Po are you okay?" She stood back to back with him, closing all the opening their adversaries might find.

"Never been better…!" The panda rubbed his snout boastfully with one of his idle paws while preparing his offensive attack. The rest of the team were in their battle stance, ready for confrontation.

"Intruders! INTRUDERS...!" The rest of the oppressors collectively were being notified of Dragon Warrior and Furious Five unwanted presence.

Suddenly a familiar voice to Po's ears grabbed his attention. A large, dark and muscular sculpted figure, wearing his sleek navy slack with matching vest. Within the grasped of his burly arm was a pair of double butterfly katana. His stature was as large as Kai, with a pair of intimidating horns rested on his head. He was the same Bull that nearly annihilated him and Monkey on the attack yesterday. Behind him were five tigers with slightly different colored outfit than the rest.

"Greetings… Dragon Warrior and Furious Five… this is our humble abode." He welcomed them with his pretentious booming voice. "And these are my students…. The Ferocious Five…I believe we have a match to settle today." He loomed over his victims, eyed them one by one. Po felt something different about the Bull… he felt a dark energy that he wasn't aware of during their fight in the snow.

"Students…. Take them!... and I'll take the panda." He commanded.

"Wait… we are here to negotiate the groundless capture of my brother, Tai Lung!" Tigress stepped forward, raising her paw calmly although intense animosity could be heard from the core of her voice. The Ox eyes widened only to insolently burst into disdainful laughter at her plea.

"You think Lady Khan would entertain negotiation? Kitty… fight now, we do the talking later… if you won, you could have your brother back, if not… we had you... and that fat panda over there." He scoffed haughtily, jutting his chest while gesturing pointedly at Po. Before Tigress could protest his baseless rebuttal, a feline lunged a split kick at her, Tigress skillfully thwarted the attack. Wasting no time, she treated her opponent seriously.

Tigress dashed forward at the other feline with terminal velocity, she appeared like an orange of blur in gleaming golden light. Before her opponent could blink, a brutal onslaught of assault landed all over his body - a ruthless kick to the sternum, a decisive punch to his spine, a double palm strike to his abdomen, a vicious knee butt to his face, and a brutal uppercut to his jaw that certainly would dislocate it out of alignment and sending his fallen teeth in a spray. Tigress fluently attacked the defenseless tiger with unrelenting, eloquent assault, demolishing him without mercy.

She closed the deal by planting a massive chi attack on the chest of the tiger, sending him hurling to the spiked ceiling of the cave, blood spewing from his mouth as the stalactites piercing him to his death.

While Mantis, did similar move thanks to his size and his speed. He appeared to teleport anywhere around the feline's body. He perched on the feline's head, shoulder…(knees, and toes?) made him hesitating to plant any lethal aggression to the insect, fearing it would accidentally hurt himself. He closed the feline's ordeal by doing his famous nerve attack, that immediately sending the cat consciousness into obscurity.

Monkey was involved in his own fight, unfortunately, due to the residual injuries inflicted yesterday, he wasn't as nimble as he used to be. Observing his friend distinctive uneasiness with his peripheral vision, Mantis quickly came to assist him. Viper and Crane both working together side by side to bring down two of the tigers. Viper with her agility and eloquence, manipulating the tiger's movement to harm his own comrade, while Crane encouraging them to come closer to the edge of the chasm. While they were holding their battle, sporadically arrows and shurikens would viciously storm from various direction, creating various non-lethal laceration around their exhausted forms.

While Po, the Bull charged his sword at him - he confidently closed his eyes and did his inner peace motion. The Ox was bewildered but simply read this as his golden chance to cripple the panda easily. To his astonishment, the panda deflected his attempt, block his footing and forcefully grabbed his wrist, and make use of his own force to propel him towards the jagged wall.

He winced from the laceration created by his skin scraping uneven cave wall. But the Bull charged again, while Po simply closed his eyes, appeared solemn and composed. He attempted to maim the panda with his double katana, but the Panda fluently averted all his lethal advances, disappeared for a nick of time and emerged behind him landing a brutal double palm thrust to his back. The Bull cringed in pain, but roared viciously, and recharged forward.

Po gathered up his chi, and propelled himself forward, intercepting his attack. With his iron shirt, Po blocked all the katana intricate movement effortlessly, and then he landed a few debilitating nerve strike on the crucial point on his assailant body, causing his appendage to render useless. The Ox dropped his katana as a result, and Po quickly mustered all his chi and send a lethal gush of energy that sent him whirling backward, crashing into the wall followed by intense rubble caving him right on the spot. He laid lifelessly, blood spewed from his mouth indicating severe internal injury.

Suddenly the previously listless body of the Bull twitched spasmodically, and his eyelids jolted opened, revealing a vicious green flame inside his irises. The aura of dark energy invaded the cavern, as the previously detached stalactites and stalagmites raised together with him, hovering mid-air. The Five and Dragon Warrior stood in apprehension, trying to digest what kind of transformation had taken place. The bull staring back at them with his blasphemous scoff.

The demented Ox moved his hand in sequences of intricate motion, suddenly almost all the blazing embers from the torches transported through the cavern and seemed to be absorbed by his hand like he could control the fire itself. The blazing inferno attached to his hoof, changed its color to sickly green as he postured himself to attack formation, laughing manically and put his open palms towards their direction. Sending the maniacal gush of fire together with the sharp rocks, flying together towards them.

"My turn…." He laughed prosperously, tugging a diabolical grin on his maw.

Tigress irises dilated, she grasped there was no chance of survival should the blazing inferno cooked them alive inside the confined space of the cavern. She quickly grabbed a few metal shields and threw them to her comrades.

"Bean bun formation…., now!" Tigress yelled.

Secretly thanking Po for his corny catchphrases, but the trick works. The six of them huddled with their backs to each other, and facing their shields outwards, closing every gap in between and bracing from the inevitable attack. She felt the gush of fire melting their shield, even singed the tip of their fur and charred black Monkey's staff (and he just made another one replacing the one that being slashed into half yesterday!). Blasted of pouring rocks pushing open their formation, deeming it penetrable form the heat attack.

"Hang on guys… just hang on!" Po encouraged. It was the longest one minute they ever experienced. As soon as the blazing force of energy subsided, they put down their shield. The gulfing smoke was black and thick, choking their lungs and blinding their eyes. As soon as they gained their senses, the heinousness of the attack displayed in front of them. The cavity was covered in ash and cinders, all the encampment was charred black and horrifically burnt to the ground. Numerous canines and tigers were savagely pierced to the opposing wall by mighty stalactites and stalagmites that the Bull previously aimed at the Five, the smell of burnt flesh stank the air. The place had turned into catacombs, an underground graveyard. There was hardly any survival, and they immediately looking for the sign of deranged Bull.

Crane flew nearing the encampment, he still had a gut feeling they might keep Tai Lung somewhere there, despite hearing Tigress' logic that such scenario merely impossible.

Without warning, the dark shadow towering from his back. Absorbing the burning essence from random fire sources, his hoof was engulfed with strange green flame once again. The maniacal Ox let a dark chuckle and swiftly execute an intricate move aiming at the unsuspecting avian. The wave of blaze soared in abrupt velocity towards Crane. By the time Crane realized, he was caught watching the hypnotizing ripple of the upcoming inferno, his face proclaiming intense trepidation. His mental struggle clearly had rendered his muscle useless, and his brain unable to command his limbs to flee.

"CRANE!" A distorted female voice echoed, but his towering apprehension obscured his hearing making him unable to digest her calling for danger. A sudden flash of green dashed, shoving the paralyzed avian to the side. It was Viper, although the intense heat managed to burn half of her scale. She winced in pain but soon relieved to know Crane escaped unscathed.

"Viper… you saved me." His eyes looked at her with intense gratitudes and remorse, while her turquoise orbs just replied him with unbidden affection. But before the avian and the snake had a chance to have some emotional exchange, the angered Bull fired another attack. Crane grabbed Viper with his talon and flee with such a hurry, but it would have been too late.

Suddenly a bright vermillion luminosity spread in front of him, blocking his devilish attack… leaving him with a dumbfounded expression. The Bull gazed around to find the striped feline open palm directed towards him. Tigress examined her opponent methodically with a glint of concentration and determination in her eyes. It came upon her that both herself and the Bull owned the same type of Chi element, the fire.

"Po… I need your help." She nudged the panda next to her, who still flabbergasted with the atrocity of the attack exchanged between the feline and the Bull. But again before Tigress had a chance to explicate her plan, the demented Ox chanted a long intricate mantra followed by strange arms movement, and instantaneously all the burning essence in the cavern dimmed as if its energy were being absorbed, and his body was girded by a massive fireball, threatening to be launched in their direction.

Acknowledging there was no time to discuss their strategy, and there was nowhere else to hide, Tigress found her center, and mustered all the leftover Chi she had and formed a large crimson sphere, encasing all six of them. As the sweltering inferno rippled from the Ox's body in blinding speed, creating a hellish display of instant incineration of any left over from the previous assault. The gulf passed through, eating every visible object, charred the surface of metals and leaving smoldering heat radiated from the ground. When the thick smoke dissipated, the remaining warriors could see numerous object was found ablaze, the crackling sound of the raging inferno reverberated through the empty cavern, and glowing cinder float into the air - lighting up the dark cavern once again. Tigress fell down to the floor in massive enervation. In the edge of her consciousness, she gazed upon the silhouette of her comrades and smiled knowing they were saved.

"Tigress…. Oh, bean buns! She had used too much of her Chi." The panda darting solicitous look on her figure, cradling the feline master protectively on his lap. She suffered multiple burns on her debilitated figure, she wheezed and coughed erratically on the contaminated air. The panda rubbed his reddened jade eyes and frantically looking for the savage Bull.

"Guys… I had an idea. I'll revive Tigress and you guys… please buy me the time by distracting that crazy Bull…. Got it?" The panda bounced his serious glance to each of his comrades. "But be very careful…" Nodding in firm agreement, the rest of the four dispersed.

Po quickly loosen up Tigress qipao and her chest wrapping, this time, he curbed his embarrassment and poured his concentration to save his dying friend. He placed his hand on the top of her heart, as he grabbed her paw and placed her palm on his chest. Tigress immediately understood what Po tried to do. First, his paw emitted the golden aura, replenishing her weaken chi… and then her paw started to emanate a red aura. Both of them stayed in the position for five minutes, multiplying their chi. It wasn't long until Tigress felt better, while Po waited imperturbably for her to gained her vigor.

"Thanks, Po." She smiled accepting Po's gracious paw, helping her to stand.

"No problem Tigress, now let's kick that crazy Bull booty!" He threw one of his fists in the air in brimming enthusiasm that invited the tiger's lopsided smile.

"Po… listen to me, that Bull had a power of fire… now, your chi possibly had an element of earth, the chances are your chi would be a good contender defeating his…." She explained, the panda frowned while letting his creative mind did its job.

"Earth….earth….earth….soil...rock…. Metal! Aha!" A brilliant moment of eureka hit the panda usual dimwitted skull, and he whispered his plan into the striped feline's ear, producing an evil smirk on her maw.

"Po… you are a genius!" She complimented.

Meanwhile, the Ox was found a distant away from his previous spot. His eyes confounded seeing his opponents escaped such mammoth ordeal unscathed. But he quickly snorted a profound sneer. "You come to me… that's mean you come to die." He bellowed balefully.

"Try us Bull head," Mantis jeered back fiendishly, he readied his nerve attack. Crane stood a reasonable distance away with injured Viper, observing the progress of the deadly conflict with his watchful eyes. While Monkey just grabbed a katana that laid on the ground next to it's half barbecued owner.

Mantis charged forward aiming at the Ox several sensitive nerves, while Monkey extended his Chi to the tip of his katana, wielding it scrupulously. He made a slashing motion without touching the Bull burly form. His monstrous opponent visibly was taken aback to feel an eminent pain and blood trickled from the invisible cleaving. But he quickly enveloped himself inside impenetrable emerald aura, leaving all his assailant attempt to devitalize and enfeeble him close to useless.

A moment later, he shoved his paw forward, bending a brilliant display of massive inferno, flooding in barreling pace and directed it towards the panda and the tiger.

"Tigress, now…!" Upon his command, she threw all the metal weaponry she could gather into the blazing golden fireball that Po created. Both essences were being combined and sent rocketing in such velocity and precision. Scimitar, katana, swords, mace and all sort armament flew towards the Bull's direction, carried by Po's golden chi.

"Good luck hampering that… Oxey!" The panda taunted under his breath, his lips curled in brutish anticipation.

As soon as the golden earthen chi met the fire, as predicted by Tigress…. They collided in an ear-splitting bang, but Po's Chi wasn't completely consumed by fire and continue hurling towards the Ox's direction, lugging together all assortment of sharp objects. Comprehending the panda clever maneuver, the disconcerted Bull braced himself, but the sudden overrun of lethal energy had weakened him, allowing the multiple shimmering objects emerged from the firestorm to forcefully pierce through his skin, mutilating his body in various spots.

Anticipating the impact of his ball of energy was going to be more dramatic than Tigress', Po warned everyone to take cover from the eminent storm of stalactites from disfiguring themselves. "Everyone, take cover!"

Frantically, the rest of them impeding the falling rocks behind left over shields, but to their dismay, Po's monumental chi had rendered the structure of the wall unstable. As the cave continued to intermittently ramble, more stalactites and avalanche of rock crumbling down, pushing their way into the bottomless abyss. Perceiving the detrimental situation, Tigress gave her authoritative order.

"Iron Shirt! Everyone…. get out as quick as possible!"

"This way!" Tigress leaped and lead the way. As the intensity of falling rocks exacerbated, curbing their speed and placing a lot of obstruction on already narrowly dangerous path. Crane decided to do something.

"Guys cover your ears!" He commanded.

"Clap of stillness…" A sudden diversion golden ring spread across the cave and suddenly the time held still, all the falling debris stayed where they were, leaving the group time to run through to the almost impassable exit. It was merely buying them five seconds, but that was better than none.

"Crane that was…. AWESOME!" Po jubilantly complimented with his high pitch squeal, repressing his desire to ask for him for a high five.

"Let's keep those compliment until we save ourselves from being made into bean bun alive." Tigress reminded between her clipping breath. The end of the tunnel was visible, as the ground shook violently and their exit was quickly absconded into a minuscule cavity in a distance. The clamorous cacophony was deafening as they stampeded their way towards the narrowing egress, while avoiding being crushed alive by vicious rocks above them. Discerning how slim the prospect was, with the last ounce of her energy, Tigress propelled a potent fireball with her double palm strike to clear up their passageway and lightening their path at the same time. Seeing that her effort wasn't enough, Po created another sphere of energy and directed towards the same direction, but his effort was rewarded with the massive stone avalanche, and the whole cave shook even more turbulently while its ceiling was threatening to fall. Discerning the calamitous situation, Crane gathered his strength, scooping everyone and darted towards the exit in blinding speed.

They fell outside atop cold fresh snow. Stabilizing their breath, all of them exchanged brief victorious gaze on each other, thanking heaven they weren't trapped inside the damned cave. Tigress and Crane were nearly passed out in pure exhaustion. But their celebratory mood was quickly extinguished. Outside, a band of sentries and a white tiger smiled diabolically while congratulating them for their victory.

"Well done, I can see why they called you the elite Masters of the Jade Palace." The white tiger poised in front of them, uttering the word of blandishment that served more like a travesty. She curling her lips with an artful smile and sneering disdainfully. "I am Lady Khan…. What an honor to finally meet China's best and greatest warriors." She laughed in a derisive manner, continuing her mockery.

The group eyed the old white tigress in abhorrence, especially Tigress. The white tiger immediately landed her undivided attention to the striped feline, who narrowed her crimson eyes withholding her potent anger. She swept her analytical gaze up and down her form, and then riposted. "Yes… I had to admit, you are... as beautiful as your mother… that's why I wanted your winsome form so much, mine is getting old and frail…." She admitted while pulling a distinctive ruby gem under her collar. The Five and Po gasped, apprehending why Khan kidnapped Tigress. The ruby could be used to swap bodies between two creatures. Khan's immortal soul would need a new home every time her old figure aged and crumbled. Her lips curled into a wicked, satisfied smile seeing the disconcerted expression of her adversaries.

But before anyone came with a clever retort, or equally sinister rebuttal, the Lady appended."...unfortunately, your journey would end here...yes all of you, except for the tiger may be...if she complied relentlessly" She flicked her fingers, and numerous tiger fighters brandishing their swords, ready to butcher any of them alive. They'd noticed that four of the Ox students were there as well. Speculatively, they must have made their escape before the battle inside the cavern intensified, except for one that was expunged brutally by Tigress.

"Boys… take them… and revenge the death of your comrade and your Master,...but leave the panda to me." She commanded with a vulgar, scandalized laughter. Po staggered backward both physically and mentally, realizing the fact that Khan's excuse for negotiation was a mere con to lead them here, to their grave. But he won't allow that to happen, not in his lifetime.

Both the Kung Fu students and the Imperial sentries charged at them. The battle was clearly one sided, the Furious Five were tired from their previous assault, although there were no lethal injuries but their chi was almost as good as none. All except Po. The rest was just holding onto their position, defending their life.

"Are you ready to die, Dragon Warrior?" The white tiger raised her paw and made herself afloat mid-air, in front of an unsuspecting panda who had his jaw dragged in pure awe watching flying tiger for the first time in his life.

"That...was…. AWESOME!" Clearly, he couldn't contain his own astonishment, temporarily enraptured into his fanboy adoration mode, the chaste panda gawking at the villain that possibly would maim him by the next minute or so. The white tigress briefly stopped, completely bewildered at his unorthodox reaction towards her vicious demand to end his temporary existence, probably questioning herself whether this was the same guy that beat Tai Lung, Kai, and Shen.

But she waited no longer, as she landed and almost like magic, a sword extended from her paw out of complete oblivion. The blade was dazzling emerald in color, alerting Po that the weapon might hold lethal consequences. The tiger made a quick slashing motion, and true enough, without even touching his being, the panda felt intense pain all over his body. He dropped on his knee and cringed in pain, just to descry a pool of blood forming underneath his foot - luckily nothing too serious. Monkey witness this with the tail of his eyes and tossed a katana towards the panda.

The panda nodding his instant gratitude to his simian comrade, as he readied himself, extending his Chi towards the tip of the weapon, making it emanate blazing golden aura. Soon the battle intensified as both creatures pommel their move towards each other. But being an avid kung fu master, Po managed to make a decent cut on the tigress' upper arm, she staggered in astonishment, but tactically threw poisonous dust bomb in front of Po. The panda managed to hold his breath on time but the dust contaminated his eyes and blinding it momentarily. In the small lapse of time, Khan made an intricate move with her sword, lacerating Po seriously on his abdomen.

Po clutched his belly as he cringed in pain. He knew Khan would try to mutilate him again, so he sat down and adopted Viper's iron shirt move, and waited until the dust settled to the ground.

They both exchanging blows and their blade made an intense spark of fire on every vehement interception. Again, Po managed to closely corner the tiger. She quickly schemed ahead for a better strategy.

Then suddenly the tiger created a distant between them, she chanted and made a strange formation with her hand, as dark green energy emitted from her form and expanded rapidly. She made a circular motion and compressed the energy into compact, brilliant colored sphere. He directed the attack straight to the panda, but within the latency of her intricate movement, Po had gathered all his chi and in time produced an equally large sphere of energy to shield his friends and to push his adversary back.

As the spheres collided, a sudden gush of force pulled the rocks, trees and soiled and scattered them in all direction, together with the remnant of the heat, slamming to the ground, blazing every flammable material on its way. The five and even Po were the victims of such unexpected result, even when he had created another shield to obstruct them from being impaled by numerous items that lunged fiercely towards their direction.

"What happened." Monkey rubbed his sore head, and clutching his nose and mouth, repelling the contaminated air from entering his nearly recovered lungs. All of them just remember seeing two large balls of energy followed by a deafening blast, propelling them towards opposite direction.

They observed their surrounding, like it was before, the landscape beyond them were thrown into catastrophic chaos. The snow had melted profusely due to the sudden contact with burning heat. All assortment of vegetation was singed and charred, some burnt to dying ember. The sound of fire crackling and hissing resonated amidst wailing and groaning plea of the unfortunate bystander. The earth in between them was partially lifted, grass, vegetation, and boulder, scattered sporadically around the arena. Khan's clothing was cut in various places, while Po's fur singed around his shoulder and head.

"Oh, no…." That what came out from the avian's mouth as he witnessed the weakened panda in front of the deranged white tigress.

Po plummeted on the floor, the growing pool of blood that had mixed with snow and mud was beneath him. The loss of vital fluid and stamina had finally caught up with him, and the last sudden hit from the explosion had sapped the last drop of his energy. He had been extending his Chi for far too long.

Even in amidst such dire situation, the panda with his natural propensity towards positiveness, daring to think that he couldn't be executed by any other female than Tigress. If he did allow himself to die to do the things he loved…., that would be sparring with her…. No doubt there were moments that he was pretty close to spirit realm in the training hall (satirically!) - if it were not because Shifu's mercy to put the end of the spar before Tigress detached his corpulent belly from his silly head.

Khan wasn't in a good form either. Her breathing was labored as she poised in front of the last remainder of the army, but she clearly still had some energy left. Her exhaustion was lifted, and half of her hatred was quenched, sated with the sight of dying panda in front of her. She lifted her hand to put a finishing touch that would end the panda existence in the mortal realm. She was one step closer in her revenge.

"Goodbye, Dragon Warrior…China will have no more defender."


	33. Chapter 33 : Warrior's Last Wish

KFP owned by Dreamworks

Guest : yes, I am determined not to disappoint.

This chapter would be a little angsty... if you did shed a tear or two, leave me a review :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _When I saw you, I fell in love. You smiled because you knew._

 _-William Shakespeare-_

* * *

Little did Po knew, their interconnected chi had worked a little bit like an intercom. Tigress telepathically could hear his thought (when she concentrated deeply… which Po undoubtedly couldn't do), especially under duress. She allowed herself to smile at his ridiculous thought of dying during sparring with her - the thing that he loved the most. But yes… she agreed, she would die to do things that she loved as well.

The Dragon Warrior watched as the hurling ball of dark energy about to hit him. Almost like in a slow motion, the distant memories of his life were replayed before him - so people said that was what happened before someone died. Yes. Shifu would be upset no one to be scolded for missing the gong (sarcastically speaking)… the Five would go back looking skinny and famished as before he posted as their nutritional guru, Tigress would have to find another sparring partner who willing to be maimed… and his dad… oh yes, his dad would be gutted to know no one would run his restaurant, and his panda dad would not have to worry about anyone beating his bean bun stuffing record. However, he tried to kept positive disposition, after defeating so many formidable foes and cheated death many times… but again probably not, he accepted that he probably ran out of his luck this time.

While his mind wandered aimlessly, a familiar red flame stood in between him and his adversary. Po's heart jolted to his throat recognizing who it was. Tigress wasn't in any better state to fight, but she was determined to save Dragon Warrior from certain demise. Using her last strand of strength, she mustered all of her Chi to shield Po from getting hurt. The ball of dark energy collided with her red shield and both dissipated with a loud bang and spark of very bright golden dust, very much like when he did Wuxi finger-hold on Tai Lung.

Po squinted his eyes struggling to get a better visibility. After the dust settled, he saw all his comrades all tussling to stand up. All except one. Tigress was laying still underneath the grove of ironwood trees, she must have been the one that hit the most on the impact.

Po quickly rushed to her side, he cradled her lifeless figure in his arm. She was battered beyond words, her form covered with cuts, and a trail of fresh blood trickled down her maw. Her face contorted in agony as he moved her onto his lap.

"Tigress... TIGRESS!" He gushed, desperately calling for her.

He saw her eyes cracked open heavily, revealing its dying crimson hue. His mood darkened, his chest tightened as his heart sank to the floor. She let his soft emerald orbs stared passionately at her feature, feeling his gentle paw running through her head and his warm, cuddly arms that gently entwined her figure.

Her eyes glimmered as she silently studying him, his enthralling jade orbs, his little ears and plump cheek. This was Po Ping, the panda that changed her life, filled her days with simple happiness, and taught her to be loved and to love in return. His charm was inevitable and admirable. Before she met him, she had never known how it was like to be able to look at someone and smiled for no reason.

Both creatures remained silent for a while but their eyes speak volumes of affection towards each other, replacing the words they couldn't utter.

"Tigress... I am sorry, I am sorry...I should have prevented this from happening to you." He reprimanded himself for not knowing how to fix her injuries. He could give her his Chi, but that won't be any good with the extent of the internal damage she suffered.

She chuckled weakly, visibly struggling to keep her eyes half opened. She toiled to retain a weak smile as her brain ran to select a few last words she wanted to say.

"Po... I am sorry… you won't ever die…. doing things t-that… you loved." The pain on her chest stalled her words. Her eyes were dulled as those sunset orbs slowly dissipating its shine, but even at the very last moment, she would never give up.

"P-promise me…..That you'll fight f-for me... for China." Her voice turned into a soft faint whisper in between her clipping breath. Blinking passed the tears that threatened to fall, the panda in front of her squeezed her paw and stared at her sorrowfully.

"Tigress... no... please, don't say that... I need you here... we all do." He pleaded, began to hyperventilate, his heart hammering his chest, his forehead broke into cold sweat. Tears cascading down his cheeks as he stared at her.

"Y-you had to... continue this battle...w-without me, Po." The panda didn't want to accept it, but her vital sign beginning to fade.

"Tigress, I promised you I won't be a wimp during the spar…. I promise I'll fix my table manner…. I promise I won't whine when I'm hungry…. I promise I'll wake up before the gong…. But, please stay…, I beg you…." He continued his incessant plea as if those promises would make her felt better, or even...to make her stay.

"…...because, I love you, Tigress….."

Her fiery orbs instantly flicked for a split second in response to his confession. A small, faint satisfied smile beamed on her almost frozen lips, acknowledging his deepest feeling for her.

And pulling her last laboring breath from her tortured body, her eyes lulled peacefully to a close. The fire had left those luminous scarlet eyes... it was closed... forever, unable to give him the answer to his words that he had been waited for so long to say. It's indeed hard to say goodbye to someone you knew you couldn't live without.

 _I love you too Po, please forgive me…._

 _I am glad to die doing the things I love…_

His comrades shooting a worried glance at the panda who fighting his emotional outburst, losing someone he held dear.

"This can't be... Tigress, you can't leave me! You need to stop this habit of dying on me!"

His voice shivered, there was a potent amount of anger, despair, grief and love all mixed in confused, disbelief and refusal to receive her fate that torn his heart and soul - was very much readable to his comrades, yet complex and conflicted. Never in million years, he thought this day would come. He wistfully praying someone waking him up from his nightmare.

Po traced her soft silky fur, he could feel dozen of scars underneath as memories filling the gap on his mind. Each scar was a sacrifice, something she had chosen to take for the sake of someone else, and dare he said many was for him, and thus those were the memories that made her perfect... made her beautiful. And that's the beautiful and fearless warrior he fell in love with.

His arm snaked around her torso, hugging her closer as if the closeness would quell his aching soul. He began to sob relentlessly into her chest, inhaling her scent one last time, caressing her lifeless form that began to chill. He felt despair, denial, self-loathing above all hopelessness as if the world had ended right there and then.

His comrades watched infinite sorrow at the scene laid before them, Crane closed his eyes to prevent the tears from rolling down his beak. Mantis and Monkey came over trying to comfort the bear. But Po was inconsolable, he was hurting... badly. There was a world of pain and sorrow standing behind those jade orbs.

"Don't you dare, any of you... told me that she is gone!" His voice was hoarse as he sobbed violently. His comrades huddled together and embraced their hurting friend. Suddenly a strange gush of wind engulfed the masters, a mass of pink peach blossom petals swirling around and enveloped the figure of the feline warrior resting in Po's arm. They all watched in awe, as soon as it started, it's over, and Tigress had disappeared from their vision.

For once they forgot about the existence of their adversaries. The white tiger was caught, infatuated in a moment of internal shock, realizing that the warrior she wanted to keep had been the victim of her lethal ambush. That panda screwed her plan again, she snorted in annoyance.

"Well...well...well, mourning are we?" His adversary belittled wryly."I was honestly expecting more from you, Dragon Warrior!" She snarled explicitly, the title spelled out from her tongue malignantly was more of deprecation rather than honorific.

"You have nothing left to say? No witty banter? Corny catches phrases?" She gloated as she flicked her tail ostentatiously. The panda remained silent in facing her aspersion. But the volcanic anger began to brew behind those deceptively compassionate emerald eyes. The insufferable pain from losing Tigress propelled his will to fight. His eyes blazing with a golden hue as the feral force began to build, infusing a new wave of energy within. But Po quickly took a mental note of Tigress' warning about controlling her side of personality which infused within him.

Khan saw this coming, and of course…. played her cards well. Not only she injured the panda's main drive to fight, she had a few of his friend at hand. One of Master Ho's student held up injured Viper under the scrutiny of his dagger.

"We want you to yield….Dragon Warrior, then she will go escort free." She claimed the condition of the deal, which only ignited the panda snit.

"Why are you doing this Khan..?" It was such a rarity that Po's gentle voice was capable of radiating such anger, fury... and sadness. Tears stung his eyes again at the realization that the striped feline was gone... for good.

"Why did you want to kill Tigress so badly, what is she to you? What wronged had she done to deserve this?"

"Don't easily judge other who you didn't know Dragon Warrior. Do you think I kill her for fun? I've been waiting for this day for decades…. Albeit initially my plan was to own her body in exchange with mine. However… I had no intention to kill her today, but she practically stood in front of the firing line. And who's fault if it were not you?... You've failed to protect her." She approached the injured Panda, pointing him with the tip of her sword and rebuked him malevolently, letting her venomous accusation wound the panda's grieving soul further.

"Painful isn't it, Dragon Warrior? You feel it?... I know you do….. That's how hurtful it felt if you can't be with the one that you loved - that's the same feeling I had when Xiang told me she loved that simpleton dearly…. He'd be willing to die for her." She landed her heated, scornful glare at him. Her tone was malicious, as she turned the pages of her past life.

"Unbelievably ironic I know..…" She chuckled in resignation, ".. I've surrendered all I have for him, lived for him, and wait patiently for him... instead he left me, and gave his heart to such harlot who doesn't know how to appreciate his love." For a brief moment, that titanic rage, and naked jealousy had melted into sadness and poignancy. But, hatred soon returned in her voice.

"My consolation is now because Wu Jia, she won't live in peace, and she'll never be together with the love of her life and her children... not until I die, I'll make sure she suffer. And her daughter death will be just the icing on the cake."

* * *

That night in Xiongsen.

"Mother… where have you been…" A stern and rueful voice welcomed her as she opened the door late that night. The panther lunged and enveloped his strong arms around her figure, she could feel his muscle coiled in deep distress, but soon lax as he let an explosive sigh. "I thought I've lost you…."

Wu Jia skimmed her sight through the room, there were Su and even the herbalist who gave Su the antidote - Xin Yue. She couldn't help but felt guilty… her son must be worried sick about her for not showing up on designated time and venue. While Su sat mutely with a little smile tugged on her maw, proclaiming how relieved she was to see her alive and well, and Xin Yue was sitting daintily next to her.

"Well,…it's a long story… but I've found Tai Lung, and gave him the antidote." Wu Jia announced. Immediately a spark of gladness embraced the rest of the felines. However, I had more other findings. Wu Jia expounded her discovery around the betrothal plan in relation with besieging the power of the Sheng back to the Imperial Palace.

"We had to stop the betrothal... " Jade concluded.

"Wouldn't that induce a serious altercation?... even possibly….a war?" Su eyed the other two seriously. "If the Mongol were offended, they could turn their back and challenge us in a war for dishonoring a political alliance."

"Either way, this will cost China a great deal… we had to think about this carefully." Wu Jia riposted frustratingly.

"Also, I believe Lady Khan is currently absent from her post - they are in Changping northern mountain territory to hunt down Dragon Warrior and Furious Five."

"As for tomorrow…. We'll help Tai Lung escaped, I had come up with a plan."

* * *

As Khan promised, the Imperial Army did leave the rest of the Five alone. She seemed to be contented with her war spoil. With one of their leader dead and the other one captured, the four were like chicks without a hen, completely clueless. So Crane volunteered himself as their emergency-chief-in-action.

"What shall we do now?" Viper raised her exhausted, sullen voice. They exchanged a heavy, petulant look with each other.

Crane exhaled heavily. "We had to go back to Jade Palace…. Shifu needs to know about Tigress….,-" Sudden tug of sorrow invaded his heart as he thought about Tigress - they just lost a sister, and for the first time they had to settle that their family wouldn't be complete. He couldn't bring himself to say the word, quickly cleared his throat as he continued,"...and about Po being captured." He sunk his head and placed his straw hat in front his chest mournfully.

Crane felt something cold and trembling slithered around his neck. Viper entwined herself, assuaging her torn, hurtful soul and hopefully alleviating his. Monkey and Mantis were quick to join the huddle as they shed their relentless tears.

Today… China had lost one of her defenders.

* * *

Po sat sullenly inside his cell - yes Dragon warrior had been defeated, he lost his will to fight. His fur around her eyes was matted streaked with dried tears, the event happened just a few hours before still replayed vividly on his mind. He left an empty stare at an imaginary point on the wall, all still felt surreal.

She was gone.

The reality hit him hard like tons of bricks. He did wonder how could he move on, how he could brave himself to face Lady Khan and her army. Tigress was usually the one that instilled the courage within him, made him believe the secret ingredient was merely... nothing. He just needed to believe it. She was always there, when Shen aimed the cannon at him, when Kai about to kill him, she was there - despite her stricken, anguished, chagrined looks - she was always there in his weakest moment, to support him, reassure him.

And he heard a person in the next cell began to stir. His slight whimper alerted him, taking a break from his tormenting thoughts. He squinted his eyes trying to see the large lump of silver bulk, which appeared not just being chained but had been beaten badly. Large acupressure manacles were on wrist and leg, bounding him down. He closed his eyes and trying to summon his Chi to probe his surrounding, and he recognized the creature's Chi.

"Tai Lung?"

The creature didn't answer, instead kept on whimpering, writhing weakly almost in pain. It was apparent, Khan set up a trap to capture Tai Lung the same way they set a trap to capture him and the Five.

He heard someone coming, he was an old lion hauling a cart behind him. As the bridge extended, he came in front of the door of metal casing that held him and the snow leopard. But the next inexplicable thing happened. Out of nowhere, three feline emerge, all of them wearing sentinel's outfit. The old lion exchanged a set of keys with the felines before departing with his cart.

 _What's going on? Who are these people?_

The metal door to the confined space he was bounded rattled slightly, as he peered through the shadow. Three felines, as he spied the silhouette visible from the flickering solitary wooden torch from the end of the corridor. His panda vision was limited in this kind of environment, but he could detect their chi. He heard a faint click as the lock was extricated, he watched as the felines closed the door behind them. He kept himself quiet and still, his breath was even and rhythmic as if not noticing their presence. Po listened intently as they approach. Are they friend or foe? Three pairs of glowing ruby orbs scrutinizing at him and Tai Lung.

"Dragon Warrior?" Po was alerted, a figured wrapped in a tight cloak stood in front of him, followed by two others behind. The feline in front of him was clearly surprised to see him there.

"Jade?" The feline smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, the other figure skilfully opened the snow leopards manacles and tortoise shell. She even accurately removed his nerve attacked. Tai Lung body's jerk and she whispered again. "Tai….it's me." Her voice was unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. She was a tigress, a slight fur peeking up from her forehead revealing the orange black pattern from her fur. She pulled a strange vial from her pocket and tipped into the snow leopard's mouth. It took awhile for the snow leopard to be able at least to stand up with assistance. He appeared to be tipsy, probably left over effect from the poison.

The tigress' orbs locked into Po's jade eyes. "Now we must go.." Her whisper was so soft but with a great urgency. She gestured to Jade. "The guard's shift is about now…the new guards won't know that we went in earlier. We can return the keys without them getting suspicious we freed the prisoner."

She placed her paw on Po's mouth, indicating all conversation should be kept minimum. Both Po and Tai Lung had their arm crossed on their back, the felines took them out of the high-security jail. But they had to explain themselves to the suspecting guards at the main door.

"We are taking the prisoners to execution chamber…" Jade explained as he returned the key. Appeared bonafide, and his explication was believable, they let them go. They traveled through numerous doors and corridors, that Po had lost track where they are in the network of underground jail. Finally, they arrived at the dead end, a solitary confinement room at the end of the tunnel with a solid metal door. Po shuddered at the prospect of getting in there, probably this how Tai Lung felt like for twenty years of his life.

Locking the door behind her, she pushed back her hood and revealing the back of her stripy head.

"Well done, although we didn't expect an extra person to join us, but we did it." She announced and turned around.

 _Tigress?_

Po blinked his eyes. He swore his heart stop right there and then... her beautiful stripes and auburn fur, the panda was sure, this was as close to heaven as he possibly could... and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Consciousness came unwillingly to him, with the sluggish precarious quality of resurrection from a nightmare. Po smelt something strong and sweet invaded his nostril and beckoning him to came back to the world of the living.

"He is coming back..." He heard Jade's voice. Po claimed few wavering breath that recalled the soreness on his body, a tangible evidence that all this wasn't a mere dream. And in between blanketed blurry vision he saw indistinct silhouettes, voices and moving forms. The minutes quickly passed before him, his mind stood in a momentary stall as he recalled the moments before oblivion possessed him. Oh yes... he was captured... and, Tigress... she had died. His heart sank as he acknowledged the painful fact. He closed his eyes for another blink, and his vision improved, shapes became tangible, shadows revealing itself as his surrounding, and silhouettes as some familiar faces.

"Dragon Warrior..." She called."Are you ok?... here have a bit of water, probably dehydration caused you to collapse just now." He blinked, to see her stripy head, stripy arm, and stripey paw that held his. Her captivating vermillion orbs radiating much care, worry, and relief at the same time.

"Tigress?" He called her. His heart skipped a beat again, but upon close perusal, she wasn't Tigress... although the resemblance was astonishing. He landed his analytical gaze on his surrounding to find they are still in jail, different room, but no more chain and manacles, all creature seemed to walk freely. He looked at her again, still lethargic in movement.

"Dragon Warrior, I am Wu Jia..." His mind screamed at the name.

"Oh... my apology Lady Jia...I thought you are..."

"My daughter..? I heard we are very much alike...now, could you tell me what happened?" He knew he had to face the most dreadful question, being the bearer of such tidings. Yes, it could have been the happiest reunion mother and her long-lost daughter a few hour ago. Realization knock him, and the panda began to hyperventilate and tears welled in his eyes.

"... calm down Dragon Warrior. You can tell me when you are ready." She squeezed the panda meaty shoulder in reassurance. Po simply couldn't face her hopeful countenance, she'd been waiting to meet her daughter for nearly three decades, just to hear she was murdered a few hours ago. Why could fate be this cruel?

"...Khan…. had her way with her..." He cut his glance to the jail cobblestone floor. His voice dropped along with his eyes.

"What….?" The striped feline fiery orbs darted towards Jade, and in disbelief. She unwittingly stood up, leg shaking, staggered backward and perched herself by the stonewall. Took a few calming breath, as she accepted with her heart the sad truth of her daughter's fate. Astonishingly, she was quickly held her thought and composure again, and concentrate on the task at hand, and locking her sympathetic gaze with the panda in front of her. The striped feline was surprised and unexpectedly chagrined to see anger and disappointment shimmering in those green eyes in such intensity.

" I-I'm sorry... it's should have been me, Khan was aiming at me when Tigress took the hit instead." The panda covered his face with his black paw and rivulets of tears cascading down his forearm. "I can't do this... I am not ready to lose her..." Even the black panther feature was writhed into a despondent frown.

Compassionately, the striped feline knelt down, even when her own eyes was brimming with unshed tears, she held his shoulder to alleviate his heavy spirit and share her words of encouragement. "No one would ever be... I wasn't ready when Khan executed my husband - Hui Jian, I wasn't ready when I had to give up my daughter. No one would ever ready to lose someone they love….. But you'll rise above your fear, and you'll come back stronger than whatever that hold you back. Seeing you like this won't be what my daughter wants."

Her words did it's magic, and slowly… but surely….Dragon Warrior soul was very much consoled, the determination looked returned into his calm jade eyes.

"Dragon Warrior. This what we are trained for, and you are not alone facing all these. Believe me, my heart aches the same way as yours." She smiled, albeit bitterly.

"So... how can Tai Lung ended up here?" The panda turned towards his hapless, lumping bulk.

"Khan deceives us, she obviously got a hold of my mother lacquered box and stash some of the pictures inside and send us a message, giving impression that she had captured her. She wants Tai Lung to surrender in exchange for my Mother's freedom." Jade explained ruefully.

"So how about you Dragon Warrior?" He reciprocated his query.

"We received a similar message, attaching Tai Lung's fur clippings on it, and Tigress confirmed it indeed belonged to him. So we went to designated place... she purposely destroyed our food supply and deprived us, so we were not fit to fight. And you've guessed the rest."

"So... how did you know Khan's capture me and Tai?" The panda stared at the striped feline and the panther.

"The message told Tai to come here alone. But I was skeptical, so I told Tai I would follow him from a reasonable distance. And that's how I know he had fallen into the trap. And while I was spying him, I stumbled upon Su... I immediately knew my mother was here."

"Yeah, it wasn't an easy escape..." the leopardess who remained muted all these times, absorbing quietly things that happened to her, chuckled dryly. Perceiving on her different color orbs, was when the panda gaped in a sharp intake.

"You... Wu Sister...?!" Po emerald eyes widened as dinner plates.

"I am not on any assassination appointment Dragon Warrior, nothing to be worried about. I am here with Jia..." She grinned lopsidedly, baring her fang…. clearly enjoying seeing his stupefied and scared expression on his goofy face.

"Dragon Warrior, Su Wu is my cousin... we trained together." Wu Jia explained.

"What?" Po gawked. Su playfully brandished her katana, placed it next to Po's neck and laughed manically. Po flinched at the sight, didn't know that Tigress actually had a lot of criminal relation - besides Tai Lung (one good thing that she wasn't here to hear all this). Wu Jia rolled her eyes witnessing Su usual cocky antics.

"That would be a story for another day." Su casually licking her blade, watching her own reflection briefly and sheathed it back inside its cover. "Apparently, Khan's army did ambush our cottage, Wu Jia was out taking a bath, and luckily I saw them, and both of us escape, taking nothing with us except for food and money." She appended.

"So, basically they use her as bait... even though Khan didn't really capture her? " Po clarified.

"Sort of."

"Anyway... me and Wan had been taking turn escorting Jia ever since Tai Lung went back to help Hei Yu finding and protecting Tigress." The leopardess expanded, instilling the panda's trust, but somehow she found Po's uneasiness rather amusing.

"And I failed the mission..." Po frowned despondently.

"Dragon Warrior, we had a bigger adversary, my niece - Empress Xiaxue was forced into political marriage, I believe Khan may have a deal with King Duwa in this. We had to stop this." Arose from where she sat, Wu Jia looked at the panda as she reminded him. "But first we had to attend to Tai Lung, he was poisoned."

All of them watched the listless form of snow leopard that stirred, whimper occasionally.

"I've given him the antidote, but I think he might need sometimes to gain consciousness..." She huffed dispiritedly.

Suddenly they all heard a loud growl.

"Ups... sorry... I haven't eaten... since yesterday..." Po grinned sheepishly.

"When Tai Lung gains his consciousness we can venture to the kitchen. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me about my daughter?" Wu Jia offered.

"We could… just go and in and out of jail...as easy as that?" The panda tilted his head in befuddlement.

"This part of the jail isn't that heavily guarded, it meant for political prisoner - my late husband used to be here, in this same room…." Wu Jia explicated. _How can she be so casual in the same room that inflicted heart-wrenching memories?_ Just when Po thought Tigress was a hardcore warrior, her mother certainly was something else.

Before long, both of them sat in the dark corner of the room while Jade and Su heeding next to the listless snow leopard. Po narrated how he became the Dragon Warrior, how he fell in front of Tigress, his skirmish with Tai Lung, their mission confronting Shen, and how he and Tigress became inseparable confidant in battle, while Wu Jia in return, explicated how Tai Lung ended up being her escort.

* * *

Finally, the final lapse of vagueness lifted from his mind. As his consciousness progressively getting clearer, Tai Lung haltingly opened his eyes to observe his surrounding. He blinked a few time to make sense all the blurry images and moving silhouette around him, just to find he was still in jail... the thought of Chor-Gom immediately choke his senses, unleashing string of unpleasant memories...but Jade was there... even Po! _Wait... what is he doing here?_ Ripping the blanket from his unclad body, he struggled to sit up, as Jade offered his help to perch him by the wall. Before he could call the panda, all the pain from the residual of nerve attack and various laceration scolded him to it. He groaned in pain and curbed his intention.

"Ah Tai... so you are awake." He heard the panther offhandedly remarked, he would second guess that Jade would explain what's going on, and why all of them ended up in jail. Together. But instead, his next utterance pinned his flabbergasted mind further.

"I think my mother wanted to have a word with you." Jade declared solemnly, and he took Po to leave the room. _Was she captured as well? Wasn't Khan lying?_ A feeling of fear enshrouded him.

And he saw her, standing by the door. As if her existence had imparted him a load of powerful energy to help him to stand up, his heart jumped from his chest (and so was other parts of his anatomy… if he was being truthful), as his chest filled with explosion of sudden wave of joy knowing she was alright, she was safe…..and heavens, how much did he miss her! If she let him, he could have entwined his massive figure against her slender form and passionately kissed her that instant.

Unexpectedly…., he felt a sudden stinging movement on his right cheek that sent him staggered backward. Cupping his paw and nursing his hurting cheek, he glared at her form in potent rage and disbelief.

"What was that for?" Absently, the snow leopard threw a scandalized look. His paw had left his sore cheek and now clenched in forceful erupting indignation. His fantasy of amorous and concupiscent reunion was wiped clean from his mind.

"Why did you come here, Tai? you should never listen to Khan... you know that!" Her chest heaved, her nostril flared as she breathed in and out, her crimson orbs accusing him insolently.

"And what did you expect from me?... if you were truly being captured, watching Khan disfigured you to her satisfaction? …..hmm?" Pressing on with his prosecuting and intimidating voice, he loomed over her, ignoring all the pain that penetrating his being from such sudden movement.

"You need to stop caring about me Tai!... you really do, she... will use me... as a stupid contraption to hurt... you." She snapped back, poking her finger strenuously on his sculpted chest - marking her every word. But behind her vehemently furious tone, she was actually trying to protect him. The snow leopard's anger suddenly depleted, his tensed muscle went slack, as he decrypted the hidden meaning behind her words.

In a moment of respite, he spoke, and purposefully modulated his voice to more sympathetic and less accusing tone. "I am sorry Jia... I-I just couldn't help myself. I would regret all my life if Khan did harm you... I-I just couldn't risk it… What would I do if I lost you?." He averted his gaze, and utter his sincere apology gently. His sudden change of demeanour, complied with heartfelt proclamation did earn him a brief gratifying look emitted from her dazzling ruby orbs. She was assuredly enchanted by his confession, this time she believed him...not his words, but his action.

He was positive that he had successfully melted her hardcore soul - even when it was just his wistful thinking. He took another step closer, intriguingly, her eyes never left his, neither she tried to back away. She let him brushed his rough paws around her face and cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer. He dared himself to grab her paw, and landed her a gentle kiss on her forehead - just a mere grazing of his lips, but executed in such chaste affection. For a split second, he watched the riot of conflicting emotion strangling each other in her crimson orbs, fear, uncertainty, hatred...and probably some form of love? He knew Hei Jian loved her like no other, and probably that feeling of betraying his loyalty and sacrifice had tortured her and preventing her to return his sentiment.

The striped feline quickly registered the overwhelming act of affection, she hastily averted her head, released herself from him and turned her back dreadfully, almost not allowing herself to admit what she felt, and quietly left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Realm.

Tigress opened her eyes, all the ache and pain from the impact strangely lifted. The immense intensity of light hurt her eyes. She squinted her crimson orbs wittingly, adjusting her vision to the brightness of the place she was at. She was stranded on a small island, under the Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom - very much like the one in Jade Palace, however, it was glowing gold aura, even the water on the lake surrounding it….the sky was gold too! It was majestically beautiful view.

 _Is this spirit realm? am I really...dead?_

She reminisced that Po had been to this place when he did Wuxi finger-hold on himself. She grinned imagining his smitten adoration, wearing his usual quintessential fanatic facade, gaping in awe at such wondrous display. She did wonder why Po still bothered to come back, this place was nothing but….perfect. It was beautiful, peaceful and tranquil in equal measure.

Suddenly, a familiar feminine voice called her.

"Xiu?... are you okay?"

Her memory itched at the recollection of her soft intonation. She turned her head, to meet a monochromatic figure, look a lot younger than she remembered, probably around her current age. She was plushy as her mental recollection of the panda in the distant past, and the scent of jasmine and orange blossom that she missed dearly.


	34. Chapter 34 : Spirit Realm

KFP owned by Dreamworks

To all of my faithful reviewer, thank you :-) Keen to have Tigress to come back? You can drop me a suggestion on her epic entrance back from the Spirit Realm.

* * *

Crane was the first to arrive in front of the gate - by then it was well past midnight. The avian master exhaled exasperatedly, it had been a torturous day - the physical exhaustion and the mental torment was heavier than any mission he had ever been. Zeng, as usual, darting frantically inside like a helpless lunatic, alerting the Grand Master of their presence. The other goose servant ushered the four to the Hall of Warriors, while he took their travel packs away.

Before long, the pointy ears of the red panda appeared from his chamber. Wearing tired and expectant look on his otherwise stoic and grave veneer, Master Shifu greeted his students. He tried to keep a positive disposition albeit the lackluster response from his students. But his heart dropped as soon as he realized his daughter and the panda weren't among them, he even failed to see four of them were badly lacerated, covered in bruises and cuts.

"Grand Master…." Crane swallowed thickly, a persistent, troubled look adoring his worn feature, however, he was trying to keep his composure as he delivered the heart-wrenching blow. "...sorry, we have failed the mission, Master. Dragon warrior was captured… and Tigress, she was…-" The avian master working his mouth, but there were no words to fill it. "...she had left us to a different realm, Master…" Viper completed his sentence while wiping the forming tears hastily with the tip of her tail.

Anger and anguish strangled the old panda's demeanor, but soon it transformed into deep sorrow as he leaned helplessly against his staff as if the news had sapped every ounce of his desire to live. Just as he tried to accept his son Tai Lung might be dead…. Now he had to settle with the woeful fate of his daughter. And what could he say to Mr. Ping and Li Shan? He was sure that Khan would put an end to Dragon Warrior's existence - it was just a matter of time. Crestfallen feature etched far and deep in his aged face, not wanting to weep in front of his students, the Grand Master retreated silently into his chamber.

"Wait, Master…," Crane spoke up again. "I think… there is something worth mentioning." He cleared his throat loudly again.

"Tigress body… it was practically disappeared. There was a strange peach petal display. The same manner as when Po went and returned back from the Spirit Realm, and sounded similar to when Grand Master Oogway ascends. Don't you think that's a little…. odd?" Shifu's ear twitched while his skinny hand offhandedly attending his braided beard.

His brow knotted into a frown. "You are right Crane, I had never seen anyone… who departed, with such a fashion...except for Master Oogway and his successor." He said contemplatively.

"But why peach petals, Master?" Monkey appended in curiosity.

"I can see why Po liked the Peach Tree… for entirely different reason." Mantis jeered but quickly cowered after seeing Viper's disdainful glare. "...uhmm...sorry…"

"Peach tree is a symbol of immortality… that's why it's associated with Master Oogway, and Dragon Warrior as his successor. Both of them, although had practically died, could visit the world of the living from time to time, as if they were practically immortal. In contrast, a mortal being like Kai… once he was in the Spirit Realm, he would need Oogway's or Po's chi to get back to the world of the living." The red panda concluded affirmatively. His statement received an understanding nod from his students.

"So, does those peach petals imply... that Tigress is immortal?" Viper's query ignited instant hope and inquisitiveness in everyone's eyes and obviously rekindled their optimism that she might be able to return to the world of the living. But, no one had the definite answer on what made Tigress shared the quality of Po's chi.

But the serpent seemed to have a rough idea.

* * *

Inside the Imperial Jail, lurking under the ignorance eyes of the sentinels, three creatures were communing and baking their plan to jeopardize the important political allegiance.

"So the betrothal is tomorrow…" Jade announced with low conspiratorial voice. "We need to decide how to… politely… stop this." He stressed, straightening a worn looking scrap paper that seemed to be picked up from a random litter. On his other paw, he held a piece of charcoal. He busied himself drawing the palace layout from his mental image.

"Why politely?" The panda lacked political awareness clearly in needing of guidance.

"Dragon Warrior… if King Duwa felt offended, China could end in war…" The leopardess who had been very quiet suddenly butted in.

"Ah… got ya…" He answered shortly.

Just as three of them leaned to the jail main chamber, seeking permission to enter (the room was sectioned into two), wails, moans and shouting were heard.

"Tai, heaven…! stop moving! Then it will slide painlessly."

"Goodness woman, can't you be gentle?"

"What? don't be a wimp, you need to man up. This IS gentle!"

"Did you torture your other husbands like this?"

"SHUT IT! Just be quiet, try to relax and let me do it!"

"You even have the nerve to tell me to relax. Is this your first time? Never knew a princess could be this brutal."

"This is NOT my first time, I did do it to my other husbands if that helps to calm you down! Now, just be QUIET!"

A few grunts and wail later…

"Tai... stop clutching on me like that, I can't even move my arm!"

"But, OUCH...! That's it... I'm done... GET OFF ME!"

"Oh no, you don't... I'm not done yet. That's just the sixth, Tai... for goodness sake!"

"Heavens, how can I agree to do this with you."

"...beat it, you need this... desperately, if you want to function properly."

Digging his claw on the jail cobblestone floor, he fought the exclamation of pain from his previous encounter with Master Ho, Khan's henchman. Unfortunately, the brawl was very much one sided as he was intoxicated and paralyzed with nerve attack when series of assault battered his being. The snow leopard glared just to meet the striped feline determined orbs, as she tried to nurse his injuries. But truthfully, even with his growing annoyance on her overwhelming defiance, and much to his tortured form in grueling agony at the striped feline merciless acupuncture skill, the snow leopard secretly flattered of how much she was fussing like a mother hen over his welfare. He was eluded in the thought that she might grow fond of him, never mind if part of it were because her wicked indulgence on hurting him. (Heavens… another masochist in my story..)

Without hesitation, the snow leopard spelled much more daring statement. "Is this how you treat the man who loved you?" He grinned enticingly, licking his lips and flirting openly.

"Honestly..?" She laughed rich and lively, however, it was clear lurking underneath she was deriding him and clearly unconvinced. His proclamation of love was quickly shelved.

But the clueless snow leopard responded to her inquiry in all sincerity, much discounting her ridiculing tone. "With all my heart...I can't keep my mind away from you. You are even in my dreams." He poured his heart over his statement, making it sound deeply heartfelt. As corny as it may sound, no one could deny that the snow leopard had been madly besotted over the striped feline existence since their unromantic encounter over two decades ago.

Even when the seed of love wasn't exactly growing until they met again in more suiting and sentimental setting; her as a damsel in distress threatened by Khan jealousy, and him as Imperial Intelligence, the prince charming - coming as her escort to fend her from the fiend enemy. He swore she'd give him brain damaged just by existing - and so he would guess what happened to the Emperor and Black Arrow, her former husbands.

She was vividly caught off guard - not that the leopard said anything new, in fact, he had been openly admitting his harbored feeling a few times before this. With her disconcerting figure, blinking rapidly and staring at him in pure astonishment, she was revisiting the honest look of his love-sick confession, compiled with his fervent and earnest tone - as if he were going to stalk her anywhere she went, but her reaction was much more surprising. With rather flattered tone, but much more in a sinister way she retorted. "And...how many of these dreams exactly - I wore clothes on?"

The leopard had grown a few shade of pink, not thinking straight or being completely naive, revealing much more honest answered. "Er... a few of them... I guess?" Jade, Su, and Po were listening intently outside the creak of the metal door. Both mentally cursed the bone-headedness of the snow leopard. So, he was being truthful during the truth and dare venture when he professed he was a virgin regarding opposite sex matter.

They heard a smack followed by leopard protesting wail…(she slapped a lot, doesn't she?) And that was the second in just a day!

"I am not a young inexperienced maiden Tai, I had two former husbands. I knew about men pent-up desire." She spat bluntly, scoffed in absolute disbelief.

"Are you implying I am a perverted warrior lacking self-control? you are my first, I swore I had never even touched a woman before. And by the way, you have no right to treat me like a child!" The leopard spewed back insolently.

"Watch you mouth Spots, I am perfectly capable of removing whatever makes you a man... and that just an appetizer!" She retorted and furiously stomped out of the room, not even caring to see three creatures by the door clearly eavesdropping their intimate moment.

"Are they always aggravating each other like this?" Po mouthed, watching the insistent tigress stormed out of the room huffing and puffing, flared with anger. Su was inflicted with suffocating laughter hearing their amorous yet slanderous exchange, while the panther smiled lopsidedly. "Put it, this is the traits of tigers, always baiting, challenging and provoking... their assertiveness what make them attracted to each other." Po puckered his lips and nodded in instant agreement, Jade explication did sound familiar to his ears. Even when the harsh reality of the striped feline that induced those qualities wasn't around anymore.

They entered the room, to find the agitated snow leopard had turned into a self-loathing mode... he ran his paws down his face as he expelled a loud, explosive sigh.

"Is that how you think the way to win my mother?" Jade chided sarcastically at the snow leopard who sat sullenly in a staring contest with the cobblestone floor. Wu Jia might have her match in obstinate willfulness, and it might well be what she needed in a man, but there was no guarantee the snow leopard would come up alive if he habitually kept on spouting the first honest opinion that came to his mind (which a lot could be rather satirical or yes... sounded rather perverted), while Po's eyes still widened as dinner plates learning the truth of the relationship. He just realized his misunderstanding over _the striped orange warrior_ persona the leopard was referring to on their bathtub venture.

Objectively speaking, Wu Jia, despite her age, was incredibly attractive women. Thanks to her flawless heritage, and the top notch treatment as the sole heir of Manthai Kingdom, followed by years of pampering as Emperor's favorite wife. Po could clearly see how the Emperor or Black Arrow easily blinded with her intense, yet simplistic beauty and charm. Her fiery temper, warrior like bravery, strong-headedness, a deep conviction on anything she said, in contrast to her ladylike gentleness and heroic selflessness. encased in deceptively delicate looking form. He couldn't blame Tai Lung if he couldn't resist to own her. He could see how Tigress was becoming in years to come...if she was still alive.

"You can't be that pushy when it came to women, and... don't be too honest." Jade reprimanded the snow leopard like an expert. Ever since he and the snow leopard became brothers in arms, he already suspected, Tai Lung was the perfect man to ensure the safety of his stepmother and her equal acquittances... and might become a little more. Unfortunately the past encounter and previous prejudice won't just erase itself. The trust that once broken needed to be mended, nonetheless, Jade was confident Tai Lung will be able to earn his mother's trust in due time. Unfortunately, he could see how his act of cluelessness and stubbornness with a hint of cavalier and imperious attitude will result in endless disaster.

"I told you - you need to learn from Dragon Warrior... to be more... subtle and affectionate...even though the bottom line… we men wanted the same thing." He added. The spotted leopard scowled presumptuously at Jade's remark, wearing his usual sardonic look as he crossed his arm tightly around his muscular chest.

"...look, called it a mid-life crisis, but I am not an eighteen-year-old boy who could afford to waste valuable time for cat and mouse game in pursuing love. If I have another hundred years left, I wanted every second to be spent with her. So... subtlety definitely not for me." He hissed, but clearly off-guard to the response that one of his comrades had.

"...I think you are right..." The panda sucked a deep breath, wearing a resigned look on his face.

Almost realizing his insensitive rebuttal, the snow leopard was quick to apologize. "Sorry Po, I don't mean to...-" But the panda raised his paw and smiled apologetically.

"That's alright." He quickly dusted his sadness, he had made a promise to Tigress that he would pick himself up, move on and fight for China. No way he could disappoint her.

"We had to come with a plan... we can't let her win this time," Jade said purposefully. As he reopened the map that once he drew, and marking the spot where they were at.

"I think it is best if we confront her without her army." Po chimed in, recollecting the ordeal with a large number of sentries.

"Agreed, in fact, it's better we ambushed her before she embroiled us into another charade," Su suggested, admitting Khan absolute ingenuity.

"You could use me as the bait." Suddenly, Wu Jia stepped in. All eyes unwittingly darted towards the snow leopard, almost knowing he would react hearing such statement from her.

"Jia? are you crazy? She would kill you!" The spotted leopard spewed scathingly. Unfortunately after their spiteful exchange, the striped feline look nothing but sympathetic. Closing the gap between them, she poked her claw rather forcefully into his sculpted chest. "Admit it, you just care because you haven't slept with me." She remarked sinisterly.

Her words obviously kindling the leopard's snit, abruptly he pinned her against the wall.

"So be it, you knew how desperately I want you… what do you expect me as an answer if you were so darn hard to please and wouldn't believe any words I said? Yes… I admit it, I want to make you mine to the very last fiber of your being and for the rest of my years. Now I said it, happy?" He growled gravely.

The rest of their comrades watched with mixed responses. Jade pinched the bridge of his nose - he wasn't even sure how both of these creatures, whom practically abode under the same roof for nearly five years, could actually live without killing each other. Su was crackling mirthfully, clearly amused witnessing the dramatic love-hate relationship (as if coming out of corny romance novel), while Po… the panda gasped absently, he wasn't even sure who to side… and in succinct introspection, love and hate were indeed only differed by a single hair strand, as if Wu Jia would throw the snow leopard down the cliff, just to rush to the bottom to catch him.

"Ok… we need to get back to the topic here…" Jade raised his voice, trying to win the attention of distracted parties from their truculent assertion."Khan must be occupied with the betrothal that she completely abandon us… but when it is over, she would realize some of her prisoners were missing…. So our time frame is quite narrow." He marked a few other spots on the map. "These are where the betrothal would likely to take place, guys… you had to avoid these place because there would be a lot of sentries in the vicinity." Everyone meticulously studied the map and taking a mental note.

"Tomorrow afternoon before lunch, lure her to the drawing room, tonight - one of us need to find the Empress to pass this message to her. There are a lot of furniture in that room suitable for hiding. When Khan emerges and while she caught off guard to see me… you all can pull the onslaught." Wu Jia explicated her plan, the rest coherently agreed.

"Is there any furniture large enough to hide a panda, though…" Su grinned smugly, however, stated much valid point.

"I will ask the Empress to put a large chest of drawers right there, tonight, and we do have three shift-stone with us." Jade volunteered.

"So Po, do you know any move… that would guarantee to kill her? We have no room for failure… we had to make the fight as short as possible to reduce possibility hurting the guests and servants." The panda confiding his thought for a moment.

"Yes… there is one move that would take her to the spirit realm." Everyone else seemed to be positively elated, except for Tai Lung.

Because he knew what Po meant.

* * *

Three goose chamberlains waddled across the corridor. Feeling the awkward formation inviting curious gazes from the bystander, Wu Jia made an imperative decision. Dragon Warrior and herself going to approach the kitchen from north wing entrance, while Tai Lung was going to use servant's trap door. It wasn't a difficult trip, even Po, who didn't know the layout of the palace, could easily found where the kitchen was simply by following the delectable smell trailing from there. As they arrived in the kitchen, Wu Jia nonchalantly grabbed a pile of dumplings, sweet buns, and fried tofu, some she kept inside the container for Jade and Su. The rest of the chefs were busy doing their own part in the long assembly line, caring nothing about what they did. Until one of the goose chefs pointed irately at them.

"You three… get your lazy butt off that chair and help. Lunch rush hour in a moment. The Lady is tired and grouchy from a long trip, you better hurry."

Immediately Po and Wu Jia slaving themselves, forgetting that they had left the clueless leopard alone until a repugnant yell scolded him.

"You… over there…" He snared tyrannically at Tai Lung…" you are in charge of making noodle."

Wu Jia immediately shot a disquieted glance at Po, before glaring distressfully at Tai Lung - who just shrugged indecisively. Wu Jia clearly remembered the snow leopard attempt to make her some dinner that had turned into pure culinary calamity - the lingering taste of volcanic rock bean buns and pebble stone dumpling shrouding her mind for a brief second.

Making noodle wasn't the easiest thing on earth albeit only needing four basic ingredients, providing the snow leopard knew what to do with those components of concoctions other than kicking or punching them - she suddenly wished nerve attack could produce broth out of blood. She didn't dare to look, covering her eyes with her wings… but still stealing inquisitive gaze in between her feathers.

Po nudged her with his wings and mouthed. "What's a big deal? Tai can cook…." But, Wu Jia just won't believe him…. Not until she saw the solid edible proof. But to her puzzlement, Tai Lung confidently mixed and kneaded the dough, and before she knew it - golden strands began to form. She sighed an explosive pent up breath that attracted Tai Lung's attention.

He registered her gaping expression. He clearly had surpassed her expectation, he smirked haughtily, congratulating himself and thanking Mr. Ping at the same time. The snow leopard even dare cockily exaggerating his motion twisting the noodles and landed his overbearing stare back at her.

Wu Jia was flabbergasted for a second but quickly scoffed and moved her eyes distastefully in response to his arrogant display. Po took a mental note - behind every successful man, there was a woman rolling her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Spirit Realm.

"Mo… I mean… Mrs. Shan." Tigress expeditiously recovered from her incidental splutter. Even though there was no one else in their vicinity, Tigress felt awkward calling Po's mother as hers - clearly flagging a wrong relationship between them. As if Zhi could probe into Tigress' mind and discerned her reasoning, she cocked her head and suddenly burst out laughing.

The tiger in front of her inexplicably still stunned, probably the realization of the reality had just sunk into her mind - the awareness that she was indeed in the world of the dead.

"Feeling uncomfortable calling me Mother? Hmmm...?" She teased, deeply entertained with the blushed look plastered on the tiger's face. Nonetheless, she pulled Tigress into her warm, cuddly arms. "C'mere you… do you know there is no day flew by….. that I haven't thought about you, Lotus and Bai..." She added ardently, as Tigress slowly returned her zealous embrace.

"By the way, how's your wound? Seemed like it had healed nicely." Zhi paws offhandedly probed around her torso, and her appendage.

Tigress' raised her brows together with her bewildered tone. "You… healed me?" The panda smiled and spell a note of confirmation. "I didn't learn those chi healing techniques for nothing y'know."

"So… tell me what happened, who made you injured that bad." Without thinking twice, Tigress narrated every detail about Khan, in relation with her biological mother. And how all the warriors were lured by Khan's evil charade into her trap. However, she didn't mention the entire truth about her subsequent maneuvers to place her own life in order to save Po's. And then on, the topics shifted to Po….

Tigress explicated in great detail his relationship with Mr. Ping, Oogway, and Shifu. And their dialogue moving on to various mission they had together, and how many different things had paved their initial antagonistic relationships into platonic friendships. Zhi was greatly pleased to know her son had such a loyal, great soul like Tigress… consequently, she could imagine how heartbroken he must have been, from losing such a friend.

Rudely interrupting their exchange, both of them heard a faint protest from down below. Tigress tugged a half smile in embarrassment. "I didn't know I still can feel hungry even in the afterlife."

"Here have some of this…" Nonchalantly, the panda grabbed her wrist and floated up to reach some of the fruits from the sacred looking tree.

"Are we allowed to eat this?" Tigress eyed the panda, looking for reassurance.

"I don't care… I am tired after giving you all my chi." The panda retorted bluntly, and immediately took a large bite. The fruit was glowing in a strange golden aura, but her hunger erased her hesitancy and before she knew, both of their mouth plowing the flesh of the fruit diligently.

"I am missing the moment we spend together… " Zhi admitted in between her bite. Both of them sat under the Peach Tree and continue to chat idly.

After filling their stomach, Zhi suggested doing something they had enjoyed doing together in the past.

"Want to do Tai Chi with me?" The panda offered her paw, which Tigress received lightheartedly. Both of them soon moving in series of fluid, gentle and calming movement. Before she knew it, she did her inner peace motion, letting her mind drift of many treasured memories from the past. Consecutively, the image of Po surfaced… wearing a somber look, as if his heart was shredded in pieces. His jade eyes filled with tears, as he said, " _...because, I love you Tigress…_ "

Her eyes snapped opened, her chest heaved in panic. That was the last moment she saw him before she died. The panda next to her frown in befuddlement. "Xiu… what's wrong…?" Knowing an honest answer would tear a mother's heart apart - to hear her son suffering an immense loss - Tigress decided to stay mutely silent. Luckily, something else seemed to occupy the panda's mind.

"Ah yes, that reminds me… you told me about strange Tai Chi movement inside the scroll Master Dao gave you on your last day. You haven't got a chance to show me." (*)

Tigress closed her eyes and probed her distant memory, trying to recite the movements inside the scroll that she seldom practiced. She started her motion slowly with reluctance and progressively faster and more firm. Unbeknownst to her, vermillion aura tinted the air for every intricate stroke she made, as if she was painting with her paws. She felt a sudden surge of chi erupting from her body as she dived into the ritual, and the mere strokes that she made turned into a real being.

Zhi stood in pure astonishment, her jaw hung slack absently.

"Xiu… look at yourself!... You've… changed!"

* * *

Su and Jade met them in the kitchen foyer, still wearing sentinel's uniform borrowed from Lang. Before Wu Jia could ask their finding, Su - grinning victoriously as she revealed a black lacquered box behind her uniform.

"Guess what I found after talking to the Empress?" She placed the box on Jia's reluctant paws, and continued,"...I found this in Khan's office… I think she was too engrossed with the betrothal preparation to notice something had gone missing." Wu Jia hugged the leopardess, and with relentless gratitude said,"...thank you, Su, you've done me a big favor."

"Hey anytime… that's what family are for."

That night they went back to Xiongsen. The guards obviously had been posted elsewhere, with only two of them wearing sentries' uniform followed by three goose chamberlains, it was hard to believe no one raised their suspicious eyes.

The next morning, right before the guard's shift. Jade, Su, Wu Jia, Po and Tai Lung were ready to execute their major infiltration business.

"So Jade and Su, you waited outside the drawing room just in case we needed help. Please do sneak in if you noticed any abnormality. You both will be disguised as guards. While Po, me and Tai Lung would use the shift-stone to sneak in…" Wu Jia gave her last briefing before summoning the team. "Everyone ready?"

"Totally...!" Po said with determinate voice, and subsequently rubbing his black paws in sheer anticipation. "Let's do this…!" _Tigress, I won't disappoint you._

While Su and Jade seamlessly joining the other sentinels, and pretending to guard the place. Acting as three goose chamberlains was proven to be harder to be done than said. Struggling among bucket of water, mop, linen rags, broomstick and a wooden ladder was Tai Lung, he cursed under his breath why he owned one of the most well-known faces in China. The task unequivocally would be easier with his leopard frame. Next to him, Wu Jia, hauling a cart full of assortments of solvent, various size brushes and different textured fabrics needed to polish the silverware and stone ornaments inside the drawing room, and lastly was Po. The panda holding on a few various length feather dusters, while hauling a large laundry basket filled with fresh drapery. How on earth a small goose should carry a basket three times bigger than his size was the question begging his mind. He felt sudden empathy with his goose dad, who sometimes carrying cauldron that he could use as a bath tub.

Slowly but surely, they arrived inside the drawing room. Obviously, they had no intention to clean the place, those equipment were merely props to pull convincing act. Removing their shift stone, each of them found a comfortable space to hide.

The moment of truth finally arrived. Amidst of general noise resonating in the background - a faint click was heard. And the Empress' voice floated through various holes where the three of them were hiding. A few guards were obviously standing close to her. A few minutes later (which undeniably felt like an eternity when one confined into such a tight space with only a keyhole as your source of oxygen and light) the long awaited white tigress made her dramatic entrance.

Everything seemed to be as planned, they waited for Empress Xiaxue to move by the door so she could escape the perilous onslaught before everyone disclosed their position. They heard the Empress pretending to ask some scripted question regarding the betrothal. Unfortunately, to Jia's lack of knowledge, skipping breakfast had inflicted terrible consequences, even became a major pitfall on their plan. Po deplorable tummy decided to voice its opinion against the ill-treatment in loud, audible growl. Lady Khan immediately alerted that someone else besides them and the sentries were in the room.

She closed her eyes to scan the Chi of the living creatures in the room and revealing the uninvited guest as the result. She laughed victoriously, and in a tone of mocking sneer she retorted, "I knew you are there… now, show yourself."

Wu Jia was the first to emerge, followed by Dragon Warrior and Tai Lung. The white tigress was undoubtedly surprised but smiled despicably. Seeing the warriors intention to perform a brutal assault, Khan cleverly pulled the Empress, ensnared her neck with her unsheathed sharp claws and sneering resolutely.

"I'll finish her if you are not abiding by my wish." She threatened.

The warriors stunned, not knowing what to do. Fortunately, Jade and Su had been intently watching and hearing the altercation from the small gap on the door. They barged in and pommelled from the back, slamming the door open in full force and render some of the guards unconscious in the process. While Su hurled towards Khan with her spin kick, the white tigress ducked on time - but her action involuntary setting her captive free, who quickly ran outside the room.

The piqued white tiger snarled viciously and quickly flicked her finger. Four of the remaining of Master Ho's student attended her. Her voice suddenly turned hoarse and deep, turmoiled abhorrence and animosity were visible in her eyes.

"I am tired playing with all of you…. " She stared despicably, but it was clear her the main reason for her hatred was the striped feline. "...especially….you." She stressed the last word with a weight of pure hatred.

"Let's settle this once for all Khan…" The panda challenged her.

"As you wish panda…" She chanted some incomprehensible words and placed her paw on the chest of the four students in turn. Suddenly, their body jerked, and their oculars changed color into sickly green, very much like what Po had seen happening to Master Ho on the brawl inside the cavern that nearly killed them.

"Boys…. Finished them." She imperiously commanded.

 _This is not good._

The four of them charged at Po, Su, Tai Lung and Jade, while Khan was obviously was after Wu Jia.

Powered by her raw animosity, she jabbed her attack mercilessly towards her. While Wu Jia was a great warrior, she wasn't as eloquent in manipulating chi, especially against Khan. Po and Tai Lung could feel Khan's Chi flared up in rage as she charged closer towards the striped feline. At one fleeting moment, she managed to grab her throat.

"Finally… I will put an end to our saga Wu Jia." She derided malevolently. The striped feline fought to callow a call for help, but Khan held her neck passage tightly, leaving no room for her vocal cords to vibrate. Fortunately, despite the vociferous cacophony of the battle, Tai Lung sensed Wu Jia's chi weakening.

"I'll be delighted if I can kill you with my hand," Khan stressed as firming her grip. But right before she managed to crush her windpipe, Tai Lung planted a powerful punch from the side, which sent her reeling backward and hitting the wall. Chunks of woods and splinter from the wall and ceiling spewed onto the marble floor. Wu Jia felt her mind blurred from the lack of oxygen, rendering her body limped and pulled by the force of gravity. But she never felt the hard marble floor hitting her head, instead, she sensed something warm and firm against her head. Apparently, the spotted leopard was capable of defending himself while carrying her. He eventually handed her over to Su, who ushered her to a safe corner of the room while holding her own battle.

After shaking the star from her head, Khan approached the Dragon Warrior, but Tai Lung intercepted, heeded by the need to vent the course of his emotional rampage.

He clenched his fist."You can have a go on the panda after I give you this…" His paws glow in weird brilliant hue and he artfully planted a variation of double palm strike onto her torso. However, Khan was fast enough to block him using the coffee table. The enormous wooden victim shattered in half, charred and burnt instantly into ash. Before Tai Lung could charge further, he was surrounded by two of Master Ho's student. Clearly, his anger had fueled his attack to be far more vicious than usual. Barbarously he sent numerous of punch and kicks, sending his opponents towards the ceiling, pillar or walls in terminal velocity. And before they even had a chance to recover, he would summon his Chi and crippled them with his ferocious Tiger Claw Nerve Attack. The immediate vicinity around him was obliterated to the point they could literally see the other three room adjoining the drawing room. A few guards aiming their spears and crossbows at the fuming leopards, which he deflected and kicked back at them - pinning dozen of guards on the wall. He roared loudly at his oppressors, unleashing his rage.

Meanwhile, Khan was approaching the Dragon Warrior, she clasped her hand and mumbled an incomprehensible mantra. Po remembered, the last time this happened, everything…. literally everything… singed, burnt to dust. He summoned his chi, and create a large shield, he even tried to include the unfortunate sentries who were trapped in the same room as them.

As he predicted, a sudden gush of inferno baked everything inside the room. The beautiful marbled floor was charred black, the opulent drapery… tapestry, all assortment of expensive fabric were gone. All wooden furniture in the room turned into flaming ember. The sentinels quickly dispersed and watch the dangerous brawl from what they perceived as a safe distance.

Khan was angered knowing the panda had shielded his friends. In turn, Po moved to charge forward and jabbed a few punch and kicks in an attempt to catch her finger, and a few of them hit the target square on the dot and sent her staggering backward.

Knowing that she wasn't a match of his Kung Fu skill, she opted for a contingency plan. As their closing the gap, Khan took her last chance to finally put an end to Dragon Warrior mortal existence. As Po about to land a lethal punch, she moved her paw and pricked Po on his neck with a strong, fast-acting sedative. His world was quickly spun and depleted into vagueness. But before handing over his consciousness to the hand of obscurity, the panda had another trick up his sleeve. He closed the gap between the old tigress and himself, purposely lunged the weight of his body on her, and before anyone knew it, their muzzled crash into a kiss.

Khan abruptly staggered backward, not anticipating the panda scandalous maneuver - and so was everyone else. But what seemed unapparent, finally revealed itself. Inside Po's unconscious paw was the ruby he snatched from Khan's neck, the gem that was responsible for tearing soul and body in order to perform a swap. (**)

Suddenly a golden and green semblance came out from both of the panda and the tigress' form, and eventually swapping their place. By the time he opened his eyes again, he was faced with a pair of white stripey paws and a lot of confused face from his comrades and the sentries around him (well… her for now). But he had no time to explain his plan, he just had to show them.

He watched the skirmish surrounding him that still taken place, other than Tai Lung who knew how to manipulate his chi, they were no match with Master Ho's students who were currently possessed and controlled by Khan's dark chi.

His initial plan was obviously to do Wuxi finger-hold on Khan and sent her to the spirit realm, but since he was incapacitated, he was forced to exchange place to retain his consciousness. He watched his own listless form that currently trapping the evil villain inside it. After a quick contemplation, he concluded that he had to take both of them to the Spirit Realm. That was if he wanted to stand a chance getting his panda's body back and to get rid of Khan's spirit from possessing Master Ho's students.

He encircled his own limp body with his paw, and held his own finger in between his opposing paw's middle finger and thumb, successively extended his pinky and flexed it.

"Skadoosh…."

* * *

(*) Master Dao was the panda in Tigress' vision, he gave her a mysterious scroll back in Chapter 5

(**) The **Zhou Deng Soul Gem** was a gem that allows the user to switch bodies with whoever they choose. The gem is red in color with a gold detailed frame and glows a pinkish red light when used. It was first shown in the _Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness_ episode "Shifu's Ex" when Mei Ling used it to switch bodies with Shifu.


	35. Chapter 35 : Fire Bird and Golden Dragon

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

Shoutout :

Left for Red : I'm afraid I lost you there, I get it you meant that Tigress will get a staff. Although, I am not sure who suppose to give her the staff since she wasn't Oogway's successor.

tigerlover101 & Guest : yes don't worry.

To my other silent readers, I would like to know what do you think about the story so far... don't be shy :-)

* * *

"Skadoosh…"

The rapid massive deluge of golden energy enveloped the panda and the white tigress in a form of auric luminous sphere. The blinding brightness shone followed by single rippling golden force and gush of air billowing out. A sea of cascading pink petals flooding and swarming like a group of bees, making quite a spectacle for the onlookers. As soon as the tempest appeared, in a blink of an eye, the glowing display dissipated into oblivion, consuming the panda and the white tigress last note of mortal existence.

"What was….. _that_?" Su rubbed her eyes in incredulity, while also noticing four of Master Ho's students were listless on the floor as soon as Khan was abducted. Whatever impromptu plan the panda had executed clearly had worked.

"He was gone... he's gone with her!" Jade exclaimed with a panic voice. But their wonderment would have to wait for the assault had not ended.

Tai Lung was left intrigued with the whole scene unfolding in front of him. He was the only one that could name the move and the subsequent consequences of the motion Po just did to himself. But he acknowledged that this time, Po had purposefully made use of his entire chi to permanently erased his and the demented tigress mortal presence. But something far more important than rumination over the Wuxi finger-hold needed to be addressed right now. The palace guards were adopting their defensive stances, encircled them to the point of no return.

"People, stop gaping and focus, we still had to deal with _these_..." Tai Lung stressing out to the rest of the remaining team members.

Thankfully in the middle of the chaos, Wu Jia gained her full consciousness just on the right moment, successively commanding the rest.

"Escape, now!"

With no hesitation, a single powerful blow was planted by the snow leopard, consequently forming a massive crater on the wall. Five of them absconded and climbed up to the roof in a hurry. The snow leopard with his strong arms, swung his felines comrades one by one to the nearby woods. As Tai Lung himself, forcefully grabbing a large mace from one of the sentries to arm himself and then casually bulldozing massive crowd of canines, fought straight into the group of tigers, plowing his way with no difficulty.

In the thick of the forest rendezvous, he was soon reunited with the rest of the team.

"Wow… Tai, that was…hardcore, I mean…. hot." Su remarked the snow leopard valiant breakout with a note of both admiration and flirtation. She eyed sultry at his winsome form, discounting his heaving chest, several innocuous lacerations, completely ripped vest and a clammy layer of sweat. (Dare she thought that actually enhanced the overall manliness effect.)

"Well if we planned to disrupt the betrothal _politely_ , that was a big fat failure... We practically disheveled the entire east wing, disarrayed and completely destroyed six adjoining rooms. Not to mentioned the humongous hole on the exterior wall where we escaped from." Jade said frustratingly. But inevitably, he knew they couldn't run their premeditated plot due to unforeseen circumstances - and it was no one's fault.

"I bet King Duwa would be extremely livid…. We completely shattered his betrothal ceremony." Su added, but quickly asserted everyone's attention to the fate of their cohort with a modest tone of melancholy. "Sadly... we lost the Dragon Warrior, even though he is taking Khan with him with whatever kind of trick he was doing just now." At the end of her statement, she paid a quick glance at the spotted leopard and her cousin for a response. Clearly, their conversation was long abandoned by his unwilling ears. His attention was solely given to the striped feline. He hastily checked her neck for injuries.

"A-are you okay…?" He said groggily. His usual smooth, pompous and arrogant voice progressively dissolved in exchange of severely crippling tone of anxiety. "I-I am sorry… I should have watched Khan closely, I knew she was after you." He swallowed thickly, and appended with much inaudible, regretful voice,"... t-that was… a close call..." Tearing his passionate eyes from looking at her, he resigned heavily letting a sudden gush of air leaving his lung.

For once the striped feline had no words in retribution, no crude remark, no blatant accusation. For once she knew he was sincere, that he cared for her….deeply. But she wasn't going to indulge in a moment of deep sentiment, they had a crucial task to perform.

"Now… we need to inform Shifu about what happened to the Dragon Warrior."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Realm, two confused creatures were staring at each other.

"Xiu… I didn't know you could change into a…. bird?" The panda stare incredulously at the forming avian embodiment in replacement of the striped feline.

Tigress scrutinized herself against the vague reflection on the golden lake. She was indeed a bird. Not just large… but a massive one! Almost ten times bigger than a panda. She was adorned with lashing fiery-vermillion feathers that gradually toned into gold on the tip of her elongated tail. She was armed with a pointy menacing beak. Her mighty talons were black and hard as steel, comprehensively equipped with menacing claws. She saw a gleam of yellow light reflected into her irises from the tip of her tail - upon closer inspection, it was hard, clanging like metal and sharp as expertly crafted blade.

She thought it was rather interesting that part of her was gold and made from earth's element. The only feature that she had retained from her tiger's form was her crimson eyes. But just when she about to riposte the panda inquiry… no sound modulated from her bill, instead she breathed fire...! And right there and then she remembered how fitting Po's usual "awesome" slogan would be. But instead of feeling trapped and scared of the unexpected transformation - she felt at ease with her new form, as if it was her true being from long ago.

Abruptly, a wave of massive power rippled towards their direction, hurling both of them to opposite direction. While Tigress seemed to be fully harnessed to live in spirit realm zero gravity environment, Zhi was far from it. As if she was drifting in invisible water and fighting its rough torrent that pushing her further from the island. The current nearly slammed her onto the floating rocks. Tigress ardently soared and grabbed Zhi with her talon, and deposited her safely on the ground.

"What was that…?" Zhi turned to Tigress' direction looking for an answer before averting her inquisitive stare towards the source of the convulsion. The tiger (well now bird) shrugged phlegmatically. "You better check that out…" Zhi said pointedly. And Tigress surged into the sky towards the epicenter of the turbulence.

And she saw Po, the panda was caught between consciousness - he was moving, but barely. Next to him was Khan - the white tiger made intricate movement and chanting something incoherent, while one of her foot constrained the panda's chest, practically pinning him down.

Subsequently, Po's body started to gradually turn green - Tigress was reminded of how Kai took everyone's chi and she realized Khan would need Po's chi to return to the mortal realm. Zealously, she rocketed with a terminal velocity with a single powerful swept off her wings, aggressed the demented tigress with her beak, and snatched the panda from meeting his ill-fated end.

The panda was at peace consenting himself to meet his end as he slipped in and out of obscurity. Whatever the spirit swapping effect from the gem obviously had been nullified by his Wuxi finger-hold, so he was revoked into his panda being, leaving him still debilitated from the previous effect of sedative.

With his limited senses, he heard a marvelous thundering roar, followed by a swift red effulgence dashed in spellbinding speed, freeing his chest from his assailant. But his body unexpectedly jerked on the impact of his abrupt ascend. He could feel something strong and hard clasping his forearms, bereaving the tranquility of his acceptance towards the eminent second death.

 _Who is this? Why saving me?_ He wondered.

Khan was clearly indignant, but with her current form - she was no match for Tigress' speed and agility. Tigress took Po somewhere far and safe, and decided to examine Po's condition, worrying that he might be poisoned. She quickly located the culprit; a minuscule prick of a needle on his neck. He had been sedated. Removing the needle, Tigress placed her talon careful enough not to scratch him and rested it on the top of Po's bare chest. Successively, she summoned her chi to fix the panda's injury.

In a moment or two, the panda cracked open his eyes, revealing his emerald orbs. After his blurred vision subsided, he looked up to identify who his savior was. He backpedaled hastily realizing her presence as if he had seen a ghost.

"W-who are you?" He stammered, which Tigress thought was rather….cute, even though this kind of reunion was not quite what she had depicted in her mind.

The bird who about ten times bigger than him, smiled gently and lowering her head to his eye level. As her ruby eyes met his emerald orbs, and their soul instantaneously connected. Po immediately knew who the creature in front of him was.

Unbidden tears were immediately gathered on the corner of his eyes and trickled down his cheeks, as he earnestly cleaved to her neck. "Tigress….." His poignant whisper was dense and hoarse. That's the only terse word he could afford to say. Despite the last drop of his residual energy - his tenacious grip and his eyes spoke the atrocity of his aching heart when he saw her leaving the mortal realm.

In the moment of repose, Tigress took a closer look of the panda, it was merely a few days since their tragic event that had sent her here. But Po undeniably battered, physically and mentally. His breaths were rattling, his hands were shaking, and he was visibly famished. Who knew if he hadn't had a decent meal since they arrived in Changping? She battled the outright show of her rioting emotion, not wanting to upset the situation even further, but a solitary tear slid slowly from her unwilling eye as her heart strangled with hurt.

An arduous string of speculation invaded her mind, why Po had to do Wuxi finger-hold on himself as well as Khan? How would he return back without his staff? And what had happened to the four, Jade and Tai Lung?

Barely finishing the thought, Tigress saw dashing green light as a large snake-like creature approached them. It was a lot bigger than she was, slithering dangerously and sending smoldering breaths as it approached them.

"Holy cow…." The panda eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

 _That's looked more like holy snake Po….or maybe a mutant Dragon._ Tigress deadpanned.

He was quick to take a look at himself, as his panda mind began to panic. Of course - the last time this happened with Kai, the pandas and Tigress lent their chi so he could transform into a dragon, but obviously… on this instance, Wu Jia, Tai Lung, Jade or Su had no clue what had happened, let alone lending their chi. Reading through his panda mind, Tigress had an idea, but first, she had to distract Khan from harming Po further.

The large monstrous serpent-like creature opened its mouth ready to attack both the hapless panda and his avian cohort.

 _Oh no, you don't…_ Tigress said resolutely.

She ferociously blasted her fireball that sent the creature slightly flummoxed and staggered backward, but not enough to cripple it. While the panda, having his eyes as big as a saucer, completely entranced in deep fanatic adoration as he shrieked. "That was completely….AWESOME!"

Sensing she had a window to abscond, Tigress grabbed Po and bolted in a hurry. Scanning into the distance methodically with her exceptional vision, she serendipitously flew while holding Po and dashed into oblivion in a split second. The outlandish creature pursued her, but Tigress - as a bird, with enough wingspan to slice thin air, was marginally faster and able to cut sharply around narrow corners. While experiencing the most rebarbative roller coaster ride in his life, the panda yelled and exclaimed words of warning vociferously, distracting Tigress' concentration.

 _Po could you be quiet…. I am trying to focus here!_

"Tigreeesss… oh my….holyyy….dumpliiiiings, beanbuuuuuns…you gonna kill meeeee!" His body and fluffiness flapped vigorously from the intense momentum fighting against the direction of their travel.

 _Po, we had an imperative task of killing that creature that is after us now. Could you please stop screaming like hopeless lunatic?_

The panda didn't answer, he was too occupied watching the change of scenery in front of him that rolling in blinding speed like a flash card. The creature followed suit, and precariously closing the gap, even worse, started sending balls of fire towards their direction. Tigress realized this, and quickly scheme a plan.

 _Hold on tight panda, this….going to be a bumpy ride._

Tigress propelled her speed and adding more rapid, abrupt turn in between. She worked on her movement expeditiously creating the distance between her and her hunter. She purposely chose to wander into severely narrow conduit betwixt the floating rocks, nimbly meandering her way with no inclination to slow down. Meanwhile, Po gripped her leg tightly while curbing his desire to screech on the top of his lungs. The snake followed suit, but her much clumsy approach caused her to hit various walls on the chase - which eventually slowed it down, and throwing the majestic landscape of spirit realm in utter chaos. Tigress noticed, even though both herself and her adversary could breathe fire, but none of their efforts actually destroy the solid rock, it merely charred them.

Unexpectedly, in front of them were a huge boulder with a narrow casement in the middle.

"Tigress...look out!" The panda closed his eyes in a futile attempt to escape his imminent death.

Acknowledging there was no time to stop, and carrying Po had made her body print larger than the aperture itself.

 _I am sorry Po._

And she tossed him in the air, and let the non-existent gravity played its part holding his rotund figure up mid-air, while she closed her wings and narrowed herself to fit the gap, dipping lower and whizzed past the small orifice, letting the monstrous hunter behind her took the damaging blow by hitting the immense slab with her head. Eventually, she skilfully made a sharp maneuver among the debris to seize the hapless panda into her talons with lightning velocity. Unfortunately, Tigress snatched him upside down.

Po swore his heart stopped that instant, he could feel his gut churned in raw apprehension after nearly plummeted into an obstruction, and in split second finding himself afloat perilously in the air doing numerous crazy acrobatic flips, and end up with his head flailing precariously downwards and backward! He could witness their pursuer heinous look and her grotesque fang, as she snarled in blazing fury while hunting them down. But despite his heart pounding out of his ribcage, Po managed to gain his composure and slowly move his way up and straightened himself into more humane position.

Then Tigress saw the dusty caramel particle on the top of the scattered rocky islands, and an idea flew into her mind. She grinned cunningly.

 _Po, lower down your leg._ She commanded. Po didn't like the impish edge of her voice, but he had no choice.

As the panda warily complied, Tigress hung lowly to the rock, causing Po's legs just barely touched its surface. His action was disturbing the resting dust on the process, kicking the particles up from their barreling momentum and creating thick auric cloud which consequently obstructing the snake's view. The Panda gripped her legs even tighter until Tigress could feel her talon went numb from bad blood circulation.

 _You need to chill out a little here, panda…._

Did Master Tigress just ask him to chill out?

"I am a fat, wingless panda… care to explain how I could actually….chill out?"

Tigress laughed heartily, but continued her tactical dangerous maneuvers, until the monster finally lost them.

She rested Po on one of the rocks - by then he was already fully conscious thanks to the stimulating adrenaline ride. The panda, albeit his exhausted demeanor, retaining his charming yet idiotic grin and retorted in pure adoration.

"Tigress…. that was severely cool!"

Recognising Po's usual quintessential fanboyish persona, the large firebird smiled in a rather sinister way and rolled her eyes, while letting his frivolous act balm her soul. _Po, you are impossible._

But recognizing the moment of restfulness wouldn't last long, she quickly found her center and rested her talon on his bare chest - transferring some of her chi. Understanding what Tigress tried to do, Po raised his arm to touch her chest and did the same. A colossal influx of chi surging from their exchange, and suddenly a yellow brilliance exploded from his being. Tigress squinted her eyes, as she adjusted her sight to the intensity of the light, she watched the panda in front of him wrapped in vivid golden splendor.

"Sweet…!"

Motioning a fluent tai chi movement, as if he was painting with his paws, Tigress saw a great dragon forming in front of her - the same dragon that she saw under the Peach Tree when Po completed his Heroes Chi's scroll. His scale was glistening and diffracting luminance to his surrounding, his jade eyes were emitting powerful golden aura, and he was about twice as large as she was.

 _So… what da'ya think?_ He said telepathically with a slight edge of haughtiness in his voice. Tigress was briefly spellbound, captivated in a moment of deep admiration. The Dragon was whizzing back and forth pompously as if showing off the extent of his greatness in front of the firebird like a mindless retard. The Dragon Warrior was so caught up wooing her that he ended up colliding into a big boulder in front of him. Tigress couldn't help but cackle boisterously. Oh yes, this was Po alright. Even with his Dragon form, he was still his klutzy old self. The Dragon dropped his debonair facade and chuckled sheepishly in embarrassment, but confidence was quick to made it's way back. How could two different creature, a panda and a dragon, still possessed the same toothy, pathetic smile - was only for Tigress to ponder upon.

 _Were you like this the last time you defeated Kai?_ She asked curiously, reminiscing Po's narration about his first transformation into his Dragon Spirit when she and other pandas lending their chi.

 _No… not like this, last time it was a mere silhouette, while now I am a real Dragon… no more panda._ He touched his own chest with his Dragon's claw to feel it. _Definitely real._ He confirmed.

 _Maybe having the Heroes Chi somehow made the difference_. Tigress concluded, still perusing the Dragon embodiment in front of her. On closer look, she couldn't find part of her fire element in Po's exterior look, but she decided not to discuss the matter further. For now, they had to strive to banish the outlandish serpent, more so preventing it returning back to the mortal world.

 _Right, the fight between Golden Dragon, Firebird, and evil Jaded Serpent is on…. Shakaboey!_

But the Dragon barely finished his thought, when he felt unanticipated air turmoiled around him. Capturing back his focus, he saw the snake's fang already made its way into Tigress' neck.

 _Tigress!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the four warriors had decided to split their ways. Su and Jade to go back to the Manthai Kingdom, and Tai Lung and Wu Jia to head down to Valley of Peace.

"Master Tai Lung had returned, Grand Master…." Zeng delivered the news.

Shifu could hardly believe his ears, but his heart leaped in eruption joy when he saw the glimpse of his son climbing up the thousand steps. The devoid look on his face rapidly lifted, as if the news had breathed the life into his dying soul.

"Let the other know Zeng…".

The Grand Master hastily made his way to the Hall of Warriors.

"Tai Lung… " His voice quivered, not even bothered trying to hide his immense relief. The snow leopard knelt down and gave his father frail, small figure a melancholic hug. The old Master sentiment quickly shared by the rest of the team, they encircled him in an intimate group huddle. Although feeling somehow awkward and slightly embarrassed with the overwhelming display of affection, the snow leopard didn't brush it off and welcoming their gesture openly. He felt his heart expanded as he realized there were people who actually yearning to have him back. But clearly, one good news amidst such dire situation sparked their over-eagerness.

"Ughh... V-Viper...kitty...can't...breathe..."

The serpent quickly loosened her grip and smiling shyly. She was obviously alleviated to see he had made it alive. After all assortment of animals untangled themselves, Tai Lung consecutively introduced his guest. But even before any words made into his mouth, his cohorts had conjectured who the striped feline next to him was.

"See… I told you there _are_ other striped felines in China…" Mantis gloated with a pointed look. The rest of them just rolled their eyes on his contemptuous statement, but that wasn't the interesting part of the news.

"Father…. Everyone… this is Wu Jia, heir of Manthai Kingdom, and…. Tigress' mother…."

The four of the Furious Five was clearly confounded. As usual Crane beak fell slack and Monkey covered his mouth his hands. Of course, they were all relating her identity with the mysterious individual Tai Lung mentioned during their truth and dare game, that had enamored his untamed heart. _This can't be real…. Out of that many felines, why would Tai Lung has inconveniently chosen Tigress' mother?_

"Is that making Tai Lung Tigress' stepfather?" Monkey shuddered at the prospect.

"I bet Shifu's eyes will twitch in a second…" The insect added, whispering impishly to his comrades. But he was wrong.

Unlike the rest, the reaction of the Grand Master was far than mere astonishment. The mirthful glow which initially flared after seeing his son was still alive, had left his eyes in replacement of sudden naked anguish. Tigress…. His heart broke every time he heard her name.

"Lady Jia..." He said with profound reluctance."I...I am sorry you couldn't see your daughter today…. And as much as her life was concern, I have not been a good father figure for her…. Even though our relationship had seen a better day… but still I don't think I have done enough for her, and for that, I would like to apologize."

Witnessing a wave of sadness in the old master's eyes, the striped feline knelt and gently took his little hand in hers, offering a quick reprieve.

"Grand Master… we both experience something we couldn't replace. Love is very much like an old habit - easy to take for granted, but hard to break." They both exchanged look in silence, grasping the sad reality of the girl they both loved dearly.

Tai Lung cleared his throat, and promptly riposted,"...also, I wanted to let you know… that Dragon Warrior….had left to the Spirit Realm, taking Khan with him." The news ensued coherent gasped and various contrast of emotion painted over the masters' features.

"Tai Lung, debriefing session after dinner…. meanwhile, Lady Jia… please follow Zeng to the Forbidden Suit of Untold Luxury." The Grand Master decided solemnly. But the striped feline was quick to indicate her preferences.

"Grand Master, I am not used to live in such grandiose anymore, I wish to be accommodated in student quarter… much so in Tigress' bedroom." She requested.

"Very well…" Shifu agreed. "Tai Lung, you take Po's bedroom…. Now Zeng, please assist with their belongings."

The striped feline inhaled deeply as she entered her late daughter's chamber...absorbing every small detail, every little cue of her legacy. By the look of it, Tigress was immensely an orderly person, everything in her bedroom were either functional or tidy. She carefully pried through her closet, her drawers, looking at her handwriting, her stack of Kung Fu spools, as if it would make know and understand her better.

Then she saw an opulent looking spool with Dragon engraving on the outside. On closer inspection, she discerned that was the object that had driven Tai Lung into his obsessive rage. What that scroll did in Tigress' bedroom she only about to find out - because there was a note next to it.

 _Destiny is not a matter of chance but it's a matter of choice. When I became the Dragon Warrior, I had my chance to meet you and made a choice to be your friend._

She smiled rather pensively to herself. The panda was more than what eyes could meet.

Her attention was quickly shifted when the spotted leopard watched her from the door. Registering the spool on her hand, the snow leopard just stunned for a fleeting moment, finding the right words to say.

"Ah… Dragon Scroll." _Stupid, of course, she knew what is that…_ His mind scolded him. He entered the room, not adopting his usual pompous stride, instead cowered slightly and took a seat next to the striped feline.

"That thing… caused me to break Shifu's heart." He admitted with deep remorse, his eyes were looking elsewhere not wanting Wu Jia to feel his inner soul trembled. "...and Shifu broke her heart…"

And with that, the spotted leopard left her with her own thoughts.

* * *

In the bright of the morning, all the Masters was summoned into the Hall of Warriors. Apparently, today the Grand Master had decided to do something rather unusual. In the dawn of the departure two of his prized student, coinciding his meeting with Tigress' biological mother - it's only fair if she got the fair share to know a little bit about the daughter she never met.

He took Wu Jia and Tai Lung to the woods by the palace, the place that the tiger held dear. Amongst the grove of ironwood trees stood a modest altar. Clouded up with unrest and pain, the red panda rested another picture and planted his incense. His aching soul was momentarily alleviated witnessing her daughter's picture was no longer sitting in solitude - the panda was next to her, probably keeping both of them accompany in the Spirit Realm.

He turned to face one of the ironwood trees. "This is where Tigress loved to train… to be a hardcore, steel-souled warrior." He absently announced, while his hand touching the claw marks that were tattooed firmly onto the grove innocent bark, a firm testament of their tumultuous relationship. He let another painful memory assaulted his conscience before admitting,"...for the longest time, I had been nothing but a teacher to Tigress. While I knew she craved earnestly for parental love, after what happened in the past, I've decided to limit such gesture of affection." He recounted the memory with plaguing remorse.

Tai Lung hung his head, letting the familiar wave of regret afflicted him while discerning the painful truth that his sister had to endure for his mistake. Wu Jia remained silent as she traced the bark of the tree and later on gently planted an incense into the rice bowl after saying her prayer.

Later on after the training, Shifu invited all the Masters to sit inside his chamber - something of an absolute rarity. The room was spacious, but simple, almost minimalist with very little ornamentation. But to everyone's surprise, when Grand Master slid the door on one of the cabinets and subsequently revealing numerous of cluttered scrolls, boxes, robes, and sprawling parchment disposed in a careless manner. The entire cabinet looked disheveled. Wu Jia taking a mental note, probably the state of the Grand Master's room was a depiction of himself. Look serious and smooth on the outside, but a terrible mess in the inside.

Albeit the unruliness, the Grand Master quickly identified a box full of the stash of pictures. Unceremoniously, he tipped it in front of the Masters. To Tai Lung dismayed, not only it contained Tigress' memorabilia, but also his.

He was mortified when Wu Jia and other Masters scrutinizing a few picture of his infant self, many of them were totally unclothed or striking a disgraceful pose. He felt his face warm liked being baked under the summer sun. But nothing he heard from other Masters than a heartfelt 'uuhhh' and 'aawww'.

Wu Jia was fond of one particular picture. The little snow leopard was holding his stance and taunting cutely in front of the adversary. His keen, wide golden eyes were twinkling in determination, his wiry spotted fur stood up like a fur ball, as a wide lopsided grin spread from side to side, baring his adorable little white fang. There was a mixed of mischievousness and tenacity on his chaste spotty face. Wu Jia couldn't help but remark."...was this really you? Can't believe you ever be this irresistibly cute Tai!"

Shifu was the first to laugh albeit rather sinisterly, in response to the striped feline honest rebuttal. "Believe me, those eyes could trick you… he was such a rowdy hellion… a little demon. But his adorable face made him capable of getting away from murder." A gale of boisterous laugh erupted. His utterance ended with a silent look at his picture. In a moment of repose, a depth of naked emotion; unbidden care and unabashed love proclaimed from his cerulean eyes ever so vividly. Even Tai Lung couldn't believe, this was the same person that had imposed brutal teaching regime and tyrannical discipline until his bone felt like breaking.

"Yeap… a cute badass…" Mantis added, breaking the moment and chuckling impishly.

Tai Lung flushed, bright red. In spite of his reservation of showing the chaste version of himself, the snow leopard inwardly admit, watching all the masters staring rather fondly at his old self, made his heart swelled - probably he wasn't as repulsive as he thought he was, and certainly was loved more than he knew.

But their merriment was quickly depleted as Wu Jia picked a picture of Tigress, and scrupulously scrutinized her feature. She was probably five, wearing the red vest with gold embroidery and a pair of black slack. Next to her was Shifu, both of them doing a similar kung fu stance. Her enthusiastic, radiating warm smile could light up the entire Jade Palace, her scarlet orbs very much like hers - emitted both assertiveness, dexterity and thirst for affection. But both of them had gaping hole in their heart, an empty seat waiting to be filled. She traced the picture poignantly, and the ambiance in the room quickly dampened. This was the daughter she cared dearly with her heart and soul. How she craved to feel her against her chest, to tell her how much she loved her, watched her grew into the warrior everyone was talking about. Yet she had to settle with a second-hand account, hearing all the tale of her heroic deeds, her bravery, and many adventures she'd been - delivered from someone else's mouth.

"Grand Master… may I take these two pictures to make a copy in the village?" Wu Jia pointed at Tigress' and Tai Lung' picture. The snow leopard was astonished, why she wanted his picture; he had no idea. Shifu chuckled as he returned back the box to the cabinet. "No, you could take those… I have plenty."

She rose and excused herself as she retreated back into Tigress' old room. Tai Lung was following a pace behind, however, halted his step in front of Tigress' doorway. She saw the striped feline retrieved her treasured inanimate object - the lacquered box. She glanced at the pictures one more time, before storing them together with the rest of her trove. To his bewilderment, while she was sitting on Tigress' bedroll still clutching the box on her lap, she started to weep relentlessly into her own paws - as if the weight of her suffering sunk from her head to her heart.

Tai Lung was clearly off guard, he might know how to handle bandits and deflecting nerve attack. But how to handle a weeping woman wasn't anywhere to be found in his kung fu repertoire. Meanwhile, Viper just returned back from Shifu's chamber when she saw the snow leopard stunned like a terracotta warrior on the student barrack's corridor, eyes fixated on something in front of him, confused and distressed. Landing her analytical stare towards both felines, Viper hastily slithered up and coiled on snow leopard's dense biceps, and proposed her love advice. "This is where you offer her… a hug…." She whispered.

Tai Lung flicked his uneasy gaze at the serpent, who sternly stabbed her tail against the side of his square jaw to face back at the striped feline. "Go on…" She coaxed him, jutting her chin towards Jia's direction before slithering down.

Tai Lung reluctantly stepped in, not that he worried Wu Jia would pull unforeseen onslaught, he was quite capable of deflecting those...even if not, he was quite willing to be hurt physically. But his fear came towards the striped feline's negative disposition who often wrongly judged the merit of his true intention - he yearned nothing but to love her, and getting a blatant rejection would undoubtedly aggrieve his heart.

But he obeyed, slowly he sat next to her, grappling her from her side and pressed her firmly against his hard sculpted chest, encasing her with his toned arms and injecting his sincerest sympathy. "I am sorry that you've lost her Jia… and I am sorry I failed you..."

The striped feline lifted head and staring at him with her wet eyes, proclaiming wordless torment of her soul, but he found a hint of gratitude as if thanking him for being there for her. And she succumbed again in many anguished sobs, but this time pressing against his chest, while her arm hugging his torso firmly.

He didn't know how long she cried, it must have been quite a while - because, by the time he cracked open his eyes, it was already dark outside. A slight ruckus of other students trodding along the corridor could be heard. Groggily scanning his surrounding, he realized they were still in Tigress' bedroom, his arm sprawling by his side, and his striped confidant snuggling comfortably against the nape of his neck. A gentle snoring could be heard, very much against her code of being notoriously a light sleeper. All the crying must have worn her out so much that she allowed herself to be in such vulnerable situation. As he tried to move his stiff muscles, the feline next to him began to stir.

He thought she would jump out of her skin, throwing abusive aspersion, slapped him, or accusing him of making use of the situation to hold her in such compromising position. Oddly, it was the other way around - just proving his point that he would never understand women' mind - she smiled impishly and remarked,"You made quite a warm and cuddly nap time buddies, Tai…."

"... m-me cuddly...?" Lacing his voice with his usual smoothness, he tried to cover his discomfiture while butterflies sensation creeping through his chest. _Real smooth Tai, genius!_ Now his own satirical mind betrayed him. She nodded as she ran through her claw on his unclad, broad chest, and remarked, "...in fact, just a few weeks in Jade Palace, I feel you'll lose your tight figure sometime soon... that Panda really can cook." She ran her finger on the belt of his waist and purposefully clicked it opened.

Tai Lung swore he thought the gods must have loved him that day, but suddenly, someone teleported in front of the rice paper door and slid it open without any warning….. and from that point on… everything went on a swift decline.

"Father…?!"

The Grand Master must have thought he'd gone senile, how on earth he neglected to remember that Lady Jia was using Tigress' bedroom. Nonchalantly, he parted the thin door without noticing there were creatures inside. His cerulean eyes immediately jolted widely, his ear twitched erratically (which Tai Lung thought rather creepy), he couldn't decipher whether it was a delightful fantasy or a living nightmare to watch his fully grown son clutching the princess in his arms. Both had ruffled, messy fur, looking somewhat between aroused and annoyed.

"Oh.. my apology, I don't know you two were here… erm...forgive me, My Lady…I just want to say, it's almost...dinner time." Whipping some sense into his frozen brain, the Grand Master hastily apologized and disappeared, leaving the snow leopard with his big paw on his head as he shook it dejectedly.

His father might have denied him the Dragon Scroll, but losing his intimate chance with the woman he loved was simply unforgivable.

 _Go to hell with dinner..._

The striped feline looking somewhat amused at Tai Lung's aggravation and teasingly retorted."...you look hot when annoyed…"

His ears perked incredulously, but soon realizing his chance as he seductively warned, "...don't tempt me." He pinned her on the bed, but to his bewilderment, she didn't flinch - as if she just wanted to collapse in his strong arm and let him express his burning desire. But resonating murmur from outside the door was too distracting to be ignored, and strongly insinuating that those who making the sound capable of hearing them too.

 _Rice paper door….._ He moped inwardly.

Tai Lung released his grip and sighed in irritation - completely miffed by the whole situation, while Wu Jia still had the same smile gripping her maw witnessing his growing frustration. The epitome of the irony was that the snow leopard didn't know when he would have his way with her again. Well, maybe a little helpful love advice was what he needed.

Amidst his befuddlement of partially unable to understand her mood swing, a question did beg his mind. Why out of a sudden she was showing interest in him as if something had liberated her from the bondage of her previous love. But those question would have to wait, as his cat hearing registered a faint suspicious thud coming from the roof.

 _Intruders._


	36. Chapter 36 : Love at Last

KFP owned by Dreamworks!

Shout out

Martial Arts Tiger : Thank you... your words mean a lot to me :-)

Left for Red : I am sorry, I decided not to include Oogway nor his staff in this, hope you'll forgive me.

Thank you for all the review… here is the chapter I've been wanting to share. Enjoy lots of action and fluff. (And don't forget to leave me a review). Thank you for all who decided to follow and favorite this story, it really propelled me to improve my writing.

In fact, I've thought about a sequel! Around 3-4 more chapter to go in this story.

Also, watched the space on my KFP Drabble, I might post some fragment of interesting scene related to this story there.

* * *

Tigress!

Abruptly, the fresh memory of having Tigress mercilessly killed in front of him assailed in his mind. How she was desperately protecting him, how he cradled her listless form, how she pulled her last labored breath, the look of her frozen smile and how broken he was knowing he won't see her again until his temporary term in mortal realm expired. The mental torture surfacing and slowly swallowed the panda forgiving spirit. He felt an uncontrollable rage tampered with pure sorrow, brimming and overtaking all of his senses. He could feel the tremor creeping unto his muscle at the force of emotion.

Without wasting any precious seconds, the Golden Dragon lunged at the serpent. First, he was biting, clawing, flicking his tail… and the cycle continued, increasingly exponential in power. The Dragon pierced his fangs, chomping the thick skin of the monstrous serpent repeatedly. The grotesque creature still stubbornly refused to let go of Tigress. The Dragon moved back and in turn planted another forceful bite, this time, he fired his golden plasma and lacerating the serpent's dense skin mercilessly. Finally, after few minutes of struggle from the relentless attack, the deranged serpent released the captivated bird in order to avenge the Dragon.

The avian infirm body was lay wasted to the side, Po was about to attend her but his avenger was not going to let him.

While Tigress was rudely awakened with a sudden gasp, as her lung battled relentlessly to catch up with previous starvation of air. She felt her neck throbbing with naked pain as she tried to move. From her limited vantage, she watched the ongoing brutal onslaught still taking place. She gathered all her energy, she was resolute not letting Po fought alone…. But her body betrayed her - vicious agony tormented her neck, causing her wing jerked in response. But something touched her….well, more like someone. The touch was gentle, warm, and fuzzy, and within a few minutes all the insufferable pain was gone, and she heard the voice of her savior.

"Well done Xiu, now you must help Lotus…"

She turned her head and meeting the panda's emerald eyes, radiating with multitudes of motherly love. Tigress gave a second thought about taking Zhi to safety first, but the panda seemed to understand her concern.

"Don't worry about me… you have a job to do… a destiny to fulfill." Her eyes were solid and unyielding, Tigress could not even press the resolute look plastered across the panda's usual friendly facade. "You go help him now!" She said again.

She could see the Golden Dragon had become feral, losing control on all his cognitive senses. His breathing was loud and heavy, his eyes narrowed with the unyielding determination to kill. With unrelenting force of anger that had awakened her dormant chi within him, he fired his dangerous energy sphere almost in all direction, shattering the innocent floating islands to fragmented debris. He roared viciously before charging again at the serpent, his attack was ferocious, powerful and brutal, but lacking in precision and accuracy. Tigress knew, Po would run out of chi should he continued the skirmish in likewise fashion, and only a few of his attack actually hit the desired target.

 _Po, calm down..., I am okay…._

The previous eruption of animosity gradually left his being as her voice of reassurance reached his ears.

 _Tigress...?_ After a moment of repose, he reluctantly called her with his characteristic gentle tone. His attention now shifted towards her.

 _I am okay Po, don't you worry…._ She said again, Po even could hear a smile in her voice. _Don't look at me, ...just hold your battle and distract her._

As he gained his composure, his heart started to reason with his head his next tactical move to trounce the monstrous snake, and of course, the big-hearted panda would prefer the way of peace.

Tigress still laid on the same spot, still pretending to be injured while watching the two ancient-like creatures hoisted still as if they were conversing.

"… you had to let it go of the past Khan…. because it doesn't matter..." The Golden Dragon initiated the truce.

"What are you talking about? Let go of that simpleton that stole his heart and soul? Never…" She rebutted with truculent assertion laced in her voice. The was a clear reflection of intense jealousy in her eyes, the jealousy that did not leave room from rationality. "Dragon Warrior, you would _never_ understand how much you loved someone… until you saw them loving someone else." She exclaimed with stubborn abhorrence.

A moment of deja-vu came upon him, somehow he heard, he felt, he tasted how those tears and pain was like.(**) "Believe me… I do know…." He riposted with much sombre voice.

"NO YOU DON'T...!" She barked vindictively, even Po could feel a sudden gush of air disturbed by her anger. "Jia purposefully rejected him…., hurting his feeling…..and that's what make me sick!" She snarled, baring her fangs at the Golden Dragon.

"If you truly loved him… you had to let him be happy with his choice." The Dragon said with deep conviction.

His last word rekindled the potent rage within her chest. She looked into his benevolent emerald eyes, clearly unsuspecting her next move. With her desire to kill, she launched a massive energy sphere which could easily smolder the Golden Dragon scales into cinders.

 _Po… iron shirt….! Iron shirt….!_ Tigress warned him desperately, not even sure whether that going to protect him against the incinerating fire, but she just pleaded those words would reach his ears. Knowing there was no time to retaliate with similar strike, the Dragon found his centre and concentrating his chi to shield his entire being. The Dragon staggered slightly from the colossal strength of the attack, cringing with his eyes closed almost resigning to his ill-fated everyone's surprise, the Dragon's form was delineated with faint ruby radiance, and the burning sphere merely just passed through without scalding any of his scales. Then Tigress understood, while Po did not inherit any of her fire element physically, he actually owned it in his chi, thus able to protect him against the similar attack from the burning matter imposed by the serpent.

Seeing her attack had failed miserably, pushing her to step up her game. She moved like a true predator and charged the Golden Dragon with intense vehemence, coiling her body around his and giving it a tight squeeze. The Dragon struggled, and tried to wiggle out of her grip. The enraged serpent pierce her fang into his neck, but before the lethal damage was done, a sudden blitz of vermillion effulgence pass through them. The snake yelp in pain, as she felt a few sharp object lacerating her throat.

She staggered back and freeing her captive to come face to face with her attacker. She was confronted with the determinant stare of the Dragon's cohort, the persistency not to let her better half got hurt. The Fire Bird had sliced the serpent's neck with a metal blade which she retrieved from the tip of her tail. But before she could requite the attack, the bird had dashed into oblivion.

The serpent turned around to see the Dragon still left at the exact same place, not attempting to run away. She met the Dragon's jade eyes that tinted with his auleric glory. She was taken aback for a moment of respite to see there was no hatred there… only unbidden sympathy, deep and kind, in fact, he was ready to forgive her for separating him with the woman he loved and throwing his life into utter chaos.

She thrust her attack forward, sending more smouldering breaths and attempting to plant another lethal bite. The Dragon leaned back at the last second, stumbling backwards from the range of floating rocks behind him as the enraged serpent tried to shred him open with her grotesque fang. With each miss, the serpent grew more infuriated, screeching in fury knowing the Dragon had not attempted to fight back, merely just defending himself. Hastening her speed and ferocity as she tried to catch a moment of recklessness, finding a window when his guard would drop - she just need to be lucky once, and it would be all over.

She moved abruptly into the Dragon's quarter and launching her burning breath in such a close distance, the Dragon was unable to step out of the way, nor doing his iron shirt protection. He yelped in blood-curdling terror as he shook off part of his maw which was charred. His outburst from sudden pain sated her soul, as she saw her attack seared part of his maw. A delightful, diabolical smile gripped her mouth.

 _Po..!_

 _Tigress, step back…. Calm down, I got this._

 _What do you mean?! she nearly bakes your head!_

 _Trust me…. Please trust me._

Snarling, the serpent slithered in blinding speed to burn him with another short distance scorching blow, determined to end the epic battle victoriously. The Dragon only managed to block her attack by dodging a rock in between them. Incensed, she leaped, hurling and bouncing off the floating debris, darted towards the Dragon to plant her vicious bite or her searing breaths from every angle.

If she was in the right state of mind, she might have known the Fire Bird was lurking and watching the battle with her calculative mind. The Dragon rolled to thwart her attack, but only to poise a mere distance from her face. She grinned mentally seeing her chance.

 _Po… watch out!_

She launched a gigantic fire sphere that could easily cooked the Dragon alive while Po merely shielding himself again with his fire element iron shirt. But emerging from the massive brilliance was the Fire Bird, flinging with terminal velocity while holding the longest part of her metal tail as her blade, clasping it firmly on her beak. Khan looked down, as she watch the red avian pierced the damning object accurately into her heart. The sharp blade, combined with momentum of power had cause it to perforate through the other side.

There was a momentary fear grasping Khan's mind as she reasoned that her end was near. But it was quickly resolved into peaceful acceptance, instant submission to her fate - that for once she did not have to be strangled in jealousy, lived for decades in constant heartache, hurting badly for every denial to the gesture of her love. The love that had blinded her to imprisoned numerous Kung Fu Masters, murdering countless nobility, and slandering innocent civilians. The love that had put its fetters upon her happiness.

She was no coward, with no other choice she closed her eyes… embracing the moment that would liberate her spirit immortal existence from the torture of love she would never have. His face awaited her behind her eyelids, devouring the moment in time when she fell for his charming smile…. his eloquence adulation….his kindness, and his sad smile as he knew she had chosen to hate him. She let a single bead of tear trickled down her prideful eye, as she proclaimed her love one last time and delivering her tormented soul to embrace eternal tranquility.

 _Xiang… I love you._

The golden blade emitted auric light as it entered the serpent's body, and her form suddenly enveloped by golden luminance and exploded into the ray of nothingness.

Tigress was heaving, her feather singed from the contact with nasty heat.

 _Po…. sorry we couldn't change her mind...and I had to do what I did._

Tigress looked into his distraught emerald eyes, almost blaming himself for failing yet again to covert the person that had decimated his life and his loved ones.

And both of the avian and the dragon fell unconscious from intense lassitude.

* * *

Tai Lung frustratedly stormed out of Tigress' bedroom, leaving Wu Jia who later on decided to join the rest in the kitchen. He climbed up the vertical wall by the window to reach the roof, planning to endeavor whoever the culprit that had caused the slight unrest.

He immediately identified three familiar silhouettes, having a moment of rendezvous atop the student barrack roof. He sighed audibly in irritation, and partially to attract the attention of the regaling party.

"Is that your stealth mode when trying to infiltrate to enemy's encampment?" He remarked with his usual mocking tone.

The three felines in question grinned whimsically, welcoming his uninvited presence. "Ah… _handsome_ , you finally joined us… you are a little late, though." Wan batted her eyes, spelling out her words in much sensuous tone.

The spotted leopard disregarding her comment, crossing his arm in front of his creamy chest tightly. "What do you want? I thought you are heading to Manthai with Jade?" He snapped sharply.

"I did… but I met Wan and Wing on the way… apparently, they were sent by our uncle to come and escort Jia after hearing that you were captured." Su quickly explicated.

"... now that I am out of jail, that won't be necessary… wouldn't it?" He rebutted back, in which Wan boisterously giggled. "Don't you miss us even a tiny weeny bit? Remember _handsome_ , without us… a hero like you would be out of jobs!" She went on. Tai Lung rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess…. You don't want to come clean in front of the Grand Master about us...that we _are_ Jia's side of family, admitted _Spots_." Wing sneered disdainfully. Tai Lung growled lowly while suppressing a scowl creeping on his face.

"Just let us stay for a few night until Jia ready to come home with us…" Su interjected their bickering while glaring maliciously at her two sisters before they were murdered by the Masters of Jade Palace.

"You can stay with one condition…" He came looming over Su, and pressing his usual arrogant voice sternly." _Do not cause any trouble._...understand?" He said imperiously. Their musical laughter was his answer, even Su's maw curled with a smile witnessing his obvious frustration.

"Ah, that's can be arranged, Master Tai Lung." Wan finally composed herself, sensical enough to respond in a civil manner.

"You don't have to arrange anything…" The old red panda had appeared in all sudden like a ghost, wiping the resplendent look from the Wu's Sister faces. While Tai Lung exhaled even deeper, thinking the matter had gone from bad to worse now his father was involved.

"So, I take it you heard us." The spotted leopard concluded vapidly. The red panda smiled tightly with his darken voice, however, making an uncharacteristically amusing comment, "... do you think I owned this pair of _ears_ for nothing?" And he went on. "Tomorrow afternoon… we shall speak, and Tai Lung… first thing in the morning, come to my chamber. You three, I shall speak to you separately, as much as Jade Palace was concerned - we never had any business with you." He commanded with finality. Before anyone could utter any objection, the Grand Master had made his dramatic exit… and nowhere to be found.

* * *

The next day.

"Tai Lung…"

"Yes, Father…"

"I wish to discuss about Lady Jia…" The old red panda went on. "Are you serious in pursuing her as your potential mate?" Shifu eyed his son seriously. Tai Lung scoffed knowing where the conversation would head to. He wasn't even asking Shifu's diverging opinion on his love life, he already had enough problem accepting his unrequited sentiment since the striped feline employing hard-to-get attitude.

"You know me long enough to be able to answer that question, Father." He replied rather insolently, not even bothered meeting his father's gaze.

"That's what I am fearing…" His father muttered almost inaudibly. Tai Lung nearly barked out in outrage but managed to hold himself, not wanting to cause any upset to their newly found relationship.

"Tai Lung….," Shifu modulated his voice sympathetically, even Tai Lung could hear the repentant edge in his utterance. He regretted to shatter the snow leopard's dream once, and he wasn't keen to do it the second time. "I appreciate you are a grown adult, thus more than capable to decide things pertaining felicitous spouse for yourself. However..., I had to impart my thought on this matter." He paused giving time to his son to digest his words.

"You must be aware of Wu Jia's background. She is raised with very different philosophy from us. And that's the reason why Manthai was, in most of the time, in a perilous relationship with China. And the last thing you want is to adopt the same relationship under your own roof." He said judiciously and had chosen his words prudently to avoid further contention. Shifu could see his son was severely disappointed at his judgment. "Not to mention that the Wu Sister was actually her family."

"I think that's a little late for that Father, I am not changing my mind." He answered his father obstinately. However there wasn't any maliciousness in his voice, it was a mere declaration of his uncompromising decision. The Grand Master nodded in passive resignation, he knew Tai Lung wouldn't just adhere to his advice even when his reasoning was completely logical and sensible.

"Another thing is, she is the sole heir of the Manthai throne. You might have to leave the Jade Palace and live in the foreign land… in which, the position I have for you in Jade Palace would render-"

"Wait. Father, you are… offering me a… position in Jade Palace?" He couldn't conceal his bewilderment.

"What do you think? Leaving you roaming as a vigilante in Valley of Peace?" The Grand Master retorted with a slight punch of critic. He huffed and face his back towards the leopard. "I actually had been contemplating to step down Tai Lung…. And concentrating on my meditation and other more… spiritual matter. And I want you….to take my role, to train the Dragon Warrior."

" _What_?" The snow leopard honey eyes widened expressing his incredulity.

"I saw you training and sparring with Po, I believe… your unconventional way to explain things to Dragon Warrior would benefit him to raise as a remarkable warrior. Have a think about it Son…."

"But Dragon Warrior…,-" His father tiny hand raised, interfering his argument before it was fired.

"I know what are you thinking, Son… but believe me, almost nothing could kill that panda. He did this before. But I can't say the same for Tigress." He admitted densely. Tai Lung recalled the battle with Kai that they reenacted with Po's action figure and dumplings, noting that he indeed made it back from Spirit Realm (*).

For a prolonged moment of recess, the snow leopard weighed his option, but he felt a note of fury started to crept on his chest reciting his father remark over the only woman he ever loved. Another part of him felt his dream had been annihilated by an accusation of his ineptitude the same way when he was denied the Dragon Scroll. Fuming in silence, he tread down to the village with no definite destination in mind. While the Grand Master watched his son went off sadly, letting the familiar nagging remorse crippling his mind.

While passing the Ping's establishment, a sudden reminder that he could chop or diced something without the accusation of being a murderous monster came across his mind. It was probably the best option to channel his brimming outburst without massacring the training hall, or killing someone and ended up back in Chorh-Gom. But obviously, with his tunnel vision of restraining his own tantrum, Tai Lung neglected to remember that he shouldn't let a word pass through about the _death_ of Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress - especially to the chatty old goose.

"Oh hi… Master Tai Lung! What a surprise…! Keen to have another go in culinary experience?" The joyous old goose approached him but quickly noting the stormy look anchored unto his countenance, and the lumbering manner he dragged his burly form.

"You looked troubled, what is it?" He lowered his voice discreetly, avoiding his meddlesome customers to hear him. "And… where is my son? I have not seen him for weeks!"

"Uh…. nothing Mr. Ping...something just troubled my mind. Po is fine… He….he is still on a mission." He lamely fibbed, hoping the goose would just take his words without prying for concrete evidence.

"Is what bothering you….. _love_ related?" The old goose chuckled smugly watching the spotted leopard change of demeanor.

"I know as Kung Fu Master, love life could be very hard Master Tai Lung. But, I didn't warrant Po to lifetime celibacy when I approved his apprenticeship with your father…. In fact, I always pressing him time to time about giving me the grand-cubs that had been severely overdue. All of my friends with children about Po's age already graduated as grandfather… but yes, life as a dedicated warrior can be damaging for a relationship." He mindlessly babbled. The topic diversion clearly had extinguished Tai Lung's initial distress, it was quickly long lost and forgotten as they delved into gossiping someone else's private life.

In all honesty, Tai Lung couldn't see the potential even when the panda decided to reside down in the valley. With his lacking point on masculinity department, moreover surrounded by creatures that minuscule by comparison to his colossal size, the panda hardly stood any chance in finding appropriate suitor. So, taking life of celibacy couldn't possibly hurt his future more, couldn't it? But clearly, the old goose was either delusional or straight away demented with the thought of sending his son to Jade palace to bear him grand-cubs. But inexplicably, the image of the panda and his striped sister surfaced in his mind followed by a stocky white tiger, and a muscular orange panda. He absently burst in laughter as his own depiction of his future nieces and nephews.

"Don't you laugh now…" The old goose chided bitterly. "...I mean look at you, at the dawn of your child bearing age and still no girlfriend…. and you are one attractive looking leopard with a myriad of accolades. Clearly getting a suitable mate had nothing to do with looks or ability... " While clearly, the old goose had misinterpreted his laughing outburst, but his obnoxious revelation struck the inner cord of his being, slamming his pride hard to the floor. He was immediately silenced. Mr. Ping scooped a bowl of soup and nonchalantly place it in front of the leopard who hardly noticed its existence.

"Don't you ever wonder why your father chose to be a confirmed bachelor despite his previous relationship?" Mr. Ping phlegmatically expounded while moving his cleaver in a fluent manner and massacring the radishes in front of them in mere seconds.

"Did he… ever had a… previous, romantic encounter?" He absently said as if those was the only question occupying his mind. The noodle maker chuckled, made his eccentric headpiece resting on his head rocked comically.

"Sure do, we are all the same Master Tai Lung, regardless his cold and distant facade, your Father capable of love just like anyone else." The leopard just stirring noodle offhandedly, while listening to the goose narration.

"But… the matter was quite… disclosed in such privy. There used to be a girl… your father was often associated with. Back when you were a mere cub. But the relationship had never taken off anywhere… I presume because of the girl past profession - and a notable master as your father wouldn't be a rightful match to her." He said rather reluctantly. The leopard's eyes flicked leaving his previous vapid glances in exchanged to total inquisitiveness, he leaned forward closer to the old goose.

"Can you elaborate Mr. Ping." He queried, lacing his voice with a definite importuning edge. For a moment of repose, the old goose weighing whether it was wise to share such sensitive information to Grand Master's son.

"But you must promise never breathe a word to the Grand Master…" As Tai Lung motioned the acceptance of his condition. The old goose explicated. "She used to be a prostitute… but she had left the Valley long ago. Her name was…. Xin Yue."(*****)

Tai Lung felt a stack of bricks had fallen on his head, he struggled to think straight in his delirium over so many things that bombarded into his ailing mind half an hour ago and now...this!

"Was she… a fox?" He asked almost inaudible to the old goose dwindling sense of hearing.

"Yes, yes…. How do you know?" Mr. Ping reciprocated the question.

"T-that's not important…" He stuttered. The spotted leopard hastily tipped over the entire content of the bowl with the noise and speed that rivaled Po's and belched contentedly before quickly placed his coin on the table and thank the goose.

"You see Master Tai Lung if you don't want to be a bachelor until you well passed your expiry date… you had listened to _this_ more…." The old goose pointing at his heart."...more than _this…_ " and pointed at his head. As he smiled widely receiving Tai Lung's payment. The leopard just nodded phlegmatically, and disappeared in a blink towards the Palace.

* * *

"I need to see the Grand Master." The Ox prompted the timid looking goose messenger with his booming voice.

"Do you have an appointment with him? B-because… he is….busy at the moment." The goose stammered, sweeping his glance towards a group of Masters from the Kung Fu Council that he had grown very familiar with.

"No, this is a pressing matter…" The Ox said resolutely and appending his voice with much urgency.

"W-would you mind to wait here?" The goose squeaked almost inaudibly, wearing his desperate imploring voice begging for mercy.

Pounding his weight on the palace's step, the Ox stormed with much threatening tone, "I repeat… this is an _important_ matter, I _demand_ to see the Grand Master _now_." He barked out commandingly as he towered over the goose who crouched under his shadow in instant fear.

"R-right Master Ox and…. Master Croc, p-please follow m-me." The goose fearfully relented.

"Grand Master Shifu? There are guests urgently wanting to see you." Zeng pushing the door slightly and slowly, while lingered his head by the door frame as if seeking for approval.

"Zeng, could they wait… I am speaking with,-" A revelation of his important guest's arrival overtook his mind. But before Shifu even welcomed his fellow Masters warmly, Master Croc was quick to interrupt his intention, "...so… seemed like the allegation is true." He said with a slight tone of disappointment.

"What?... what's going on?" The look of deep worry and bewilderment dug deep on Shifu's withered face.

"Grand Master, I think you are the one who owes us an explanation…" One of the other Master finally spoke up. The hurt and betrayal were clear in his voice.

"Why Tai Lung is here? And The Wu Sister….? I didn't know you are conspiring with the dark side." Master Ox quickly appended. The Grand Master's eyes snapped opened with outrage as he bounced his disbelief stare for such obscene accusation towards the rest of the Kung Fu Council's member.

"Please gentleman,… it's not what it seemed." The red panda teetered, while egging himself to calm down and reason things logically.

"I was pardoned years ago by the Empress - as requested by Dragon Warrior." The spotted leopard decided to speak for himself.

"And… where is the proof?" Master Chicken challenged the leopard who resisted the urge to growl at him unflinchingly. Even though his patience growing short by the second, Tai Lung curbed his desire to decapitated the Kung Fu Council board members, the leopard sighed heavily before expounding further truth.

"Masters…" Tai Lung addressed them with deceptively revered tone. "The Empress didn't issue me a scroll because of her advisor, Lady Khan - strongly disagree with her decision to lay her pardon…. I was previously was ordered to obliterate Valley of Peace as part of one of Khan underhand mission. But I failed that mission."

"Ok… at least I demanded a word of validation from Dragon Warrior as confirmation." The Masters demanded adamantly.

"Dragon Warrior….,-" Shifu raised his hand to stop Tai Lung spilled more information about Po's whereabouts.

"If you are unable to proof that, I am afraid I refuse to believe you Shifu. I know we'd been acquaintances for a long time. But doesn't close the chance for you to betray our trust."

"Y-you! What makes you think I am benefited with such...lowly action?" Shifu still trying to defend himself.

"I am supposed to be the one who asked you that question…. Why Shifu? why did you betray us?!" Master Croc stepped forward, pressing for Shifu's honest answer.

One of the Wu Sister finally decided to speak up. "We are not here to do any business... _spikes_. I am here for this lady here… Lady Jia, she is our cousin." But as she thought her explication would clear up some misunderstanding, it just diminished the remaining trust on Shifu's credibility.

"So… now you are even siding the rebellious kingdom of Manthai? Shifu… this is…. atrocious. How long have you been spying us?" Came the voice of Master Bear balefully.

"Wait… gentleman, may I know who sent you here?" Wu Jia raised her voice for the first time, they hardly noticed she was there. Master Ox revealed a scroll with imperial seal. Wu Jia politely requested to see it, and after reading the content she immediately concluded.

"I believe the Grand Master had been framed…. " She said shortly. Everyone eyes immediately widened, and before any masters voiced out their concern over the credibility of her statement, she pulled out a scroll from under her robe. It was the spool she stole from Lord Chin's office.(***) And continued. "My cousins were just here to escort me, and as much as Manthai are concerned… I can guarantee we were siding China all this time. We were trying to disrupt the betrothal between my niece, Empress Xiaxue and our Mongolian counterpart a few days ago."

"W-what?... the Empress is betrothed to a Mongolian King?" Master Ox visibly perturbed.

"Is that means we are going to be ruled by a Mongol King?"

"But our Sheng just signed the letter of acceptance to relinquish the autonomy back to the Imperial City."

"We can't let this happen!"

"Calm down gentlemen, I think there is no use of overreacting now. The betrothal had been interrupted by Dragon Warrior, however, there is a chance of war brewing should the Mongolian King felt strongly about this." Shifu raised his voice of authority.

The rest of the Masters quickly in agreement with him. While Shifu taking note that Wu Jia had acted carefully, cunningly and judiciously. Even Tai Lung registered a glint of gratitude in his Father's eyes when Wu Jia saving his honour and dignity in front of all the Masters.

* * *

Both the Dragon and Fire Bird floated in space, and landed magically on the gold island, under the magnificent golden peach tree. They were both worn out, Tigress clipped breath spilling from her chest while Po wasn't any better, his breath was short and laborious. Both creature slumped under the tree for a while. As they struggled to gain their vigour, slowly the gold and red aura swept over them - and physical changes took place. They returned to their original form.

Tigress was the first to realize, she saw her striped arm... and then look at the panda, who perched his back against the trunk of the ancient tree.

"Po are you okay?" The panda alerted hearing her usual calming intonation.

"Tigress…, that was quite something." The panda smiled proudly at his heroine. But the beaming, radiant look was quickly bedraggled as Tigress mentioned the striking reality.

"You had to go back Po, I will find Master Oogway for you… may be-" Her words was silenced at the firm grip on her paw. His jade orbs stared at her like there were many things he wanted to say, but instead with the last energy he had, he lunged, scooping her form entirely and engulfed her in the tenderness of his arms. For a moment she chose to forget her hard core image, she caressed his soft furry back, feeling his warm fur under her numbed paw. The existence of this panda was responsible for the very thing that mellowed her, made her able to once again felt sadness, pain, and love, but she never regretted it. A Dreamy sigh escaping her lips.

But all good things must come to an end.

"The fight is not over Po... they still need you." She encouraged him, although there was an evidence of sorrow in her voice. She in turned looking up at his concern green eyes like he was admitting something important.

"But I couldn't leave you here Tigress... I... I need you..." His jade orbs pleading for reaction, his jaw quivered, with barely restrained the wave of heartache, with a cry he couldn't vocalize. Tigress swore, she could even hear his heart break - and it was almost unbearable to see the pain and sorrow, screaming from the very depth of his soul.

"I am sorry Po, as much as I want to... I... _couldn't_." She struggled to keep the hurt imprinted in her voice. "But I'll be right here... with you." She grabbed his paw in hers and placed it where his heart was. "... you still have a lot of fight,... mission... and bright future ahead of you."

"But...,Tigress... I love you. " His word incited such a contradictory and intense emotion in her. Her eyes were quickly clouded up, blanketed with tears - how could a simple confession could be so hard to digest? And so painful to accept? Her mind racing with memories, happy memories of a time that has long since passed.

Unlike many other times, at this very second, after processing so many riots of emotions that began to well up with her - Tigress was sure of her answer.

She loved him.

He was bold without being arrogant, entertaining without being annoying, endearing without being fake, a great listener without being mute, full of wisdom without being patronising. He was able to captivate her in adorable fashion that melt her heart and a huge ecstatic grin on his amiable face. His unbridled enthusiasm, boundless optimism, and endless forgiveness had touch her hardcore soul. A warm feeling bubbling in her chest and her gut felt oddly tight. There was no reason why she couldn't be brazen, ferocious hardline warrior while still indulging in tenderness and affection that her life much lacking, this did not mean she had lost her edge and being soft.

But how she could tell him? they stood no chance. She was... after all, dead. And Po, the Dragon Warrior, had to move on, return back to his rightful place, to defend China once more, but this time, without her.

She witnessed how broken he was, Po was beyond repair, and it hurt her.

"I am sorry If we were never meant to be..." He said in resignation, while desperation bled through his thoughts and hot torrents of anguished tears began coursing down his cheeks.

She shook her head and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Almost like the time stop right there and then, both creatures gazing silently into each other eyes, bestowing all the unspoken words and feeling they had kept for each other. He just had to accept the fact he won't ever be with the woman that he loved. Tigress just didn't know what to say, eloquent word, gesture and deeds that show a true devotion and passion, are among the things she woefully needed to learn since she had not own any romantic bone in her body.

May be... maybe they would meet again, in a different life, in different circumstances. But for now, they had to part. Po had to move on with his life, continued his journey, to defeat other villains, to defend China, to be a hero, to fall in love again, to start a family and to leave his legacy. She only could wish the best for him, because _this_ was where her destiny fulfillment, her journey ended, right here... And she'd done well... she kept true to her deeds to protect Dragon Warrior with every ounce of her strength and ability.

Tigress smiled, her sweetest, impeding wave of hurt in her chest, and trying to console the stricken-looking panda, she squeezed his hand gently to try to calm his frazzled nerves, and before he knew it, their muzzle welded together. Her scent overpowering his senses, a soft contentment hum reverberated under his breath, as he felt all his worry and sadness melt away. Po felt her arm slip around his neck so he reciprocated and laced his arm around her waist. She had acted impulsively and in many way irrationally... but she had no regret. It was now or never. They were two different, imperfect creature who were made to perfectly for each other.

Behind her lids, the memory flooded through her mind, numerous mission they had been, how many time they had cheated death, to a simple happy time, watching his lithe movement in the kitchen, beating a pulp out of him in the training hall, sitting underneath peach tree in fake meditation, encouraging him to break his number of bean bun he could stuff into his mouth, counting stars from the barrack's roof, watching him tripped down the thousand steps, and many more clumsy moments which instead pulling embarrassment, had compelled her to admire him even more.

Then all the doubt flew from him, all the insecurity, the guesswork. Tigress might never say it out loud, but she was here. She wanted to be with him, as far as she could tell…., she wanted to be with him forever.

Suddenly she felt a gush of winds swirling around them, they pulled out of the kiss. His jade orbs never falter staring at the form in front of him with great adoration. And that dazzling jade eyes had brought forth light and jovial atmosphere that seemed to cleanse her soul. Both of them watch in awe as the lake around them had turned into a large portal with red and golden yin and yang symbol. (****)

Realizing the tiger pulled out, the panda conscientiously asked.

"...oh gosh, does my breath smell?"

Tigress laughed, "...no Po, but….. I can do it again if you are unsure." Before he could rebut any word of protest, her muzzle mashed into his, this time, a lot more fervent, heated and passionate. Both eyes were closed, but in the darkness burst streaking radiant of fireworks. They let the outburst of overwhelming emotion overtook the motion, as their torso pressing firmly against each other, enjoying such intimate closeness with the person they loved, until their lung yelling for oxygen.

"Mmm… I can taste bean bun…." She hummed and licking her succulent lips, looking perfectly satiated in the embrace of his arms. The giddiness on her chest expanded every moment, as she stared at his enthralling emerald eyes, connecting their soul and looking for the approval she so desperately wanted.

"Tigress… are you trying to eat me? Uh yeah… that's the bean bun your mom gave me in the palace kitchen…. " He grinned shyly. "And yours… something fruity?"

"Well, I've tasted the peach from this tree…you mom gave me..." Tigress gazed pointedly to the gold peach tree with pink foliage. But her arms still clinging tightly to the back of his neck.

"Would you like to….. taste it again?" She said invitingly and broadened her seductive smile. Po eyes lit up on her flirtatious manoeuvre, but not wasting any time for such opportunity, subsequently closed his eyes as he leaned to kiss her again, this time gently and far more deeply - this was his version - careful and tender. She could feel the warmth of his breath gently grazing her fur as his lips lingered over hers, waiting patiently as if they sought her permission. The sound of soft moan and pleasured snarl lulled them like an ethereal hymn, as they engaged in an earnest battle, as their tongues were fighting for dominance.

"Mmmkay…...That was a little tangy… but I like it." He smiled with pure wonderment on his face, both of them gasping for breaths. It's not everyday Po witnessing Tigress acting like a hopeless romantic.

Without another word, he pressed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes and taking the immense pleasure of the declaration of his love. It was such an incredible sensation, although strictly speaking… these wasn't their first kiss, but indeed this was their first sincere kiss. There was no dare, no charade, no agenda… other than to be lost in each other's arm. A kiss… was one simple act to express all those suppressed emotion. Yes, he was still very much funny, goofy, fun loving panda…with occasional callow, infantile act. But this was a different side of him - he was mature, passionate and sophisticated. But another sudden gush of wind disrupted her trail of mind.

"Po... take a look at the lake." Tigress said, capture in instant astonishment at the magnificent sight."... you did it without your staff!"

"... no Tigress,... we did it." The excitement bursting out of his voice. Gold meet jade, and they can only see excitement reflected back. "We can go back…!"

"That's right... you both need to go back." A firm yet gentle unfamiliar voice won Dragon Warrior's attention. An image of his monochromatic self, appeared from behind the Peach Tree.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but I couldn't really disturb you two..."

"Mom?" Po immediately recognized her. She was exactly like what he remembered in his distant memory.

"I see you two... had made quite an _acquaintances_ …." The female panda teased both blushing panda and tiger.

"You really took a good care of him, thank you... you are the best daughter I ever would have. I wish you both happiness... and enjoyed your time with you tiger mother. I am sure she'll be proud of you as much as I do." She fondled Tigress' cheek gently, witnessing the cub she had a chance to raised and the woman she had blossomed into. And then gazing affectionately at Po while meticulously scrutinizing his features.

"Lotus,... you have grown to such a man. I am sorry I had to leave you so early...but, I wanted to know...that I love you." The air turned somber, as Zhi paw caressed Po's cheek, bestowing her maternal love he was very much deprived.

"I never doubt that any seconds of my life…..love you too Mom." Po beamed.

"Please send regards to your Dad, tell him... I love him." Both creatures entangled in sentimental hugs, before Po held Tigress' paw.

"Let's do this…"

It was a busy sunny day in Valley of Peace. In anticipation of the upcoming winter festival, the citizen of the valley rammed every corner of the market square.

All their attention suddenly withdrew to a swift wind, whirling in an inexplicable manner, followed by a gale of thousand pink petals. Invited by a huge commotion, the Masters quickly gathered up, fearing bandits attacked amidst the citizen.

"What's that…?" Tai Lung looked up the sky in bewilderment. While Shifu, and the rest of the Five, clearly had seen the same thing happened before. The red panda's eyes dilated, his clutched his staff tensely, his chest was tight with excitement. And not just one, but two figure hung down from the portal - suspended midair, until suddenly fell ungracefully to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. What do you think? The kissing scene was the hardest to write... hope it met everyone expectation :-) Yes sorry, took 36 chapter until they finally together... after so many rollercoaster (beware, more to come).

(*****) The herbalist that nurse Tai Lung into health, Chapter 27

(****) Effect of Chi Fusion/Cosmic Blend first recorded in Chapter 6

(***) Referring to Chapter 31

(**) Referring to Chapter 25

(*) Referring to Chapter 21


	37. Chapter 37 : Peaceful Days

SHOUTOUT

Vernica : Thanks :-)

Supertinagirll6 : yes… not sure why I drag it so long

PurinNeeChan : Glad you enjoyed it.

Guest : Thank you!

Now… not much progressed in this chapter, just some…. Fluff…

KFP Owned by Dreamworks.

* * *

Everyone stoned while gaping towards the fallen creatures, no one dare to twitch a muscle. The panda and the tiger slowly stood up. Po's attention swiftly darted towards her, yes... they were back on the world of the living, and Tigress stood in front of him - she was real, tangible and breathing. For a moment, everything felt so surreal, they just gazed into each other's eyes digesting what had happened. When the lightning of reality finally struck their mind, both creatures lunged in each other's arm, caring nothing about consequences, embarrassment, further questioning, shifting expectation, and disregarding about dozens of infatuated eyes fixated on them.

All the while in his life, Po undoubtedly received a lot of hugs. But living as one of very few large creature, surrounded by pigs, geese, rabbits... sometimes made one forget how is it like to have someone your equal. Same size as he was, similar height, same kind of strength so he didn't have to restrain himself, worrying he would hurt someone. And standing in front of him was his heroine, not just merely standing there... he hugged her, and she hugged him back. He remembered this hug, how solid it felt compared to the feathery hug from his goose dad, or from a plushy hug from his panda dad. That shock came with a tug in his chest, she was perfectly placed by his side, leaning physically where his heart was, and overpowering sense of elation as he felt her arm encircled him. Her hug was paradoxically strong and tight, almost protective... yet passionate and gentle, as she had savored it only for very few selected individuals.

Po hugged her, it was soft and caring, portraying his tenderness and his affection towards her. Tigress' hug was strong and bold, tightly gripping him, as a reflection of her determination and earnestness to protect those she loved. And after such a disturbing turn off reality, nearly losing someone you deeply cared forever - did put things into perspective. Under the scrutinizing eyes of other Masters, her adopted father, her brother, her mother... both of his fathers, in fact quite a number of citizens of the valley, they both embraced in a tight melancholic hug.

Just as both of them were sure her life was about to end at the heinous hand of their adversaries, _fate_ had given them another chance.

"Don't let go..." He muttered, as the eruption of emotion began to take control of his being, tears flew down uncontrollably from his eyes. She wasn't in a much better form either, burying her face on his wide shoulder she began to weep.

"I won't..." She muffled into his fur. "Po..., you're the reason I'm still here."

His heart swelled hearing her earnest words. Keeping his arms tightly around her slender figure, the panda gently gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "...I love you Tigress…to the spirit realm and back." She smiled, very much sated being the passive recipient of his affection. It was a mere brush of his lips, but it held a powerful promise of future to come.

To those who witness her sudden departure to the spirit realm, understood just about everything the panda must have felt. Viper and Crane huddled together, eyes both red. Monkey and Mantis snorted their nose loudly and wiping tears of joy. As soon as both panda and tiger parted - unexpectedly, Tai Lung was the first to scoop his strong arms around both of them, and let a single droplet of happy tears slid down his prideful eyes.

"Tigress, you are alive!"

"Sister..!"

The entire group said in succession and swarmed Tigress and Po in a group hug. "Welcome home…. Buddy!" The later said to the panda, applauding his effort taking Tigress back to the world of the living.

"Man… you managed to melt her iron heart." Mantis wagged his tiny brows and paid the panda a scandalous look. "Crane… you better watch out those mental images may turn into reality." He added. But even Tigress was too happy to be bothered by Mantis crude joke, she was tugging the happiest smile as she hugged her family in return.

The villager let a jubilation yell and clapped expectantly at the moving sight, and Shifu….he was sighing in utter contentment, congratulating the panda in his heart.

But their sentimental moment was rudely interrupted by a sudden squawk and clamorous cluttering sound. The group huddle absently loosened as they tried to identify the source of the dissonance. In joyous, celebratory mood, Mr. Ping - leaving his noodle cart - leaped and gave Tigress a tenacious hug.

"Oh... I finally have a daughter... you'll be a good wife Master Tigress!" Then he turned to the rest of gawking citizen.

"Dad! We are not getting married!" The flushed panda protested. But his goose dad paying no attention, as if the words had never reached his ears.

He swept his analytical gaze at his son, and suddenly reached his wing credulously inspecting Po's torso as if he was going to do a full autopsy on his body. "You've gone skinny!" and landed his accusing glare to Master Shifu, who remained completely stoic and expressionless.

Tigress quickly reassured the goose,"...my apology Mr. Ping, our last mission in the mountain had been very hard, the bandits stole our rudimentary food supply that we pack for a week." Instantly his stern features softened, as he rubbed the back of Tigress' paw with his wings. "...oh how I wish your father as nice as you." Shifu rolled his eyes, but Mr. Ping took no notice, instead he bellowed to the villagers. "Free Secret Ingredient Soup for everyone... only this time, with no purchases...!" The crowd chorus a rapturous squeal in response and barging towards the establishment.

As the rambunctious spectacle dispersed, Po and Tigress saw Li Shan, smiling widely. He quickly shoved Po a big panda hug. "Welcome back, Son!... I came as soon as Grand Master told me the news about Tigress… glad you take her home safely." He turned his attention to the tiger. The two of them stood in momentary recess, Li was the first to reach her. "Xiu… welcome home." He said with much softer and gentler tone. Tigress stupefied as soon as she heard that name.

As he released her, he explained, "Zhi came to my dream last night…. I am sorry I didn't recognize you straight away when we first met - part of me trying to push those sad memories away, I even changed my name. But I need to give you this…." He reached his pocket and gave her a necklace with a locket. Inside it was a picture of Zhi and the cub version of herself, they both wearing coordinated qipao.(*) Tigress smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Shan…." She paid him a hug. "... thank you."

"And Po…." His panda dad obstructed a blue box under his large paw, as he secretly passed it to his son. "That's from your mom… errmmm…. She figured you may need that, sometimes..… in the near future." Bemused, Po received the box and quickly tugged inside his pocket.(**)

"Uhm… Master Shifu." The former confident and passionate panda suddenly reduced into tongue-tied cub in front of the Grand Master. "Yes, Po." The red panda answered with a rare generous smile that could light up the entire marketplace.

"M-may I get your…. approval...to... urmmm… court Tigress?" He asked timidly. Just when he was expecting him to plow his tiny little fist on his face, his diminutive master instead grinning with a very untypical expression of happiness. "Of course you may panda." He answered without any sign of reluctance. Po let an explosive sigh of instant relief. The hard part had passed.

Scrupulously, Tigress attention darted towards a striped feline. She was wearing simple qipao running to her knee, underneath that was a black slack much like hers. Her adopted father cleared his throat and smiled. "Tigress….. this is Wu Jia….your mother."

Both of them stood in wordless silence, each with dozens of emotions wrestling in their chest. Finally, after such hardship… numerous hurdle….fighting life and death, mother and daughter finally reunited the first time in nearly three decades. This was where future and past met at the present, stood in front of her was an astounding mirror image of her future self in decades to come.

Wu Jia was the first to embrace his long lost daughter. She girded her fiercely as rivulets of tears cascading down her cheeks. Caressing her auburn fur, feeling her toned figure in her arms, repaying those times of distant separation and quelling zealous desire to bestow her maternal love for her only daughter. "Tigress….I am sorry, for being absent this long...for not being there for you when you need me". Her body shook in wrecking spasm, and the tears she wept went unchecked down her cheek. Tigress haltingly requited, with her eyes welling up and whispering in return. "...what's important that you are here, now… Mother."

However, during the intense Mother-Daugther moments, Tigress couldn't help but notice the enamored, positively smitten look her adopted brother had for her mother. He was trying desperately to keep his mind clear and focused, but admiration was a much stronger enemy than he could handle.

Of course, like the rest, the realization of the spotted leopard's first love was soon rudely assaulting her mind. So, while climbing up the endless stairs of Jade Palace, Tigress forewarned her brother,"...Tai… don't tell me that you are after my mother!" She snarled with a threatening tone. Notwithstanding somewhat feeling betrayed that Tai Lung never disclosed such information, it was apparent why the leopard wisely kept it away from everyone, especially Tigress - as she herself admitted, she might make him into her bedroom rug should she know about this love affair far in advance.

The snow leopard was grinning fiendishly in retribution and quoted the dialogue from their truth and dare. "I already told you Tigress... be careful what you've wished for." (***) If there is anything Tigress regretted returning back to the mortal world - this would be one of it.

Admitting defeat, Tigress could only reply,"...but if you hurt her…I would skin that spotty butt of yours, even to the extent of stripping off what makes you a man." While the panda next to her seemed to just watch silently at the two felines contentious interaction.

Her adopted brother nonchalantly cracked his neck and retorted, "...actually it's more likely your mother to hurt me before I could hurt her." Tigress tried to ignore Po's comical nod of agreement on Tai Lung's blatant rebuttal. While the snow leopard acknowledging he had a supporter - immediately jutting his chest, throwing a scandalous look and walking pompously to Wu Jia's side.

Tigress could only roll her eyes and huffed in her heart.

 _Men!_

* * *

That evening, the Wu Sister made their sojourn back to Manthai, leaving all the Masters peacefully by themselves.

At dinner time, all of them circled around the kitchen table which barely could withhold the number of its passengers, leaving Mantis and Viper to sit on the table instead of the chair. But everyone was in such jovial mood… of course, for once they could sit and enjoyed dinner as a complete family.

From where he sat, the Grand Master watched the flame licking gently the cauldron that hung over it, creating a delectable sound that made everyone mouth's water profusely. Everyone idly chatted, sounds of sporadic, boisterous laughter filling the gaps, topped with the intoxicating smell of Po's impeccable cooking and a generous spread of festive food. Outside the kitchen window, the white cold flurries just settled down on the ground, creating a mystical view of the valley beneath. The diminutive master sighed contentedly, savoring every minute of repose.

Yes, Khan was gone, and the Empress betrothal was revoked, all his students were here...son and daughter were both alive and had found the love of their life, how couldn't all these made him blissfully at peace? However, the Grand Master couldn't help to foresee there was a lurking danger coming from those vagabond Mongolian. A grievous vision was declared in his mind, but he decided to push those negative conjecture to the corner of his mind, letting it rest and not to spoil the moment of joy.

 _Yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future, but today is a gift._

 _That's why it's called the present._

* * *

"So quick spotty… spill the beans." Mantis pressed Tai Lung expectantly, perching himself on the top of his broad shoulder. The rest of the Masters, save it for Wu Jia and Viper, were around the kitchen table, savoring their light snack courtesy of their panda chef. Tai Lung watched his surroundings before lowering down his voice and announced. "I heard, that Shifu had a previous… _love_ interest."

"He is a man Tai Lung… what so special about having a girlfriend." Tigress reprimanded her brother.

"Wait, this gonna be interesting…" Monkey bounced mischievous gaze at every Masters."Tell me, Tai Lung, was the girl a fox?" Monkey grinned, waiting for the leopard reaction.

"How did you know?" He said almost impulsively.

"I sat next to her brother during the trip to Changping. He had such adorable _ears…_ no wonder Shifu fell for her." Monkey said, extrapolating the similarities of the fox and her brother.

"What else you know?"

"Nothing much… " The simian shrugged."...she is a herbalist, living in Xiongsen. Now, what do you know." The langur retaliated back.

"I met her actually, she was the one that nursed me back to health after the Wuxi finger-hold." The spotted leopard admitted.

"She did?"

"What was she like?" Albeit sounding distantly interested, Tai Lung could tell Tigress was dying to know the other side of Shifu that she and the rest of her cohorts seldom saw.

"...mmmm very attractive, dainty… painfully glamorous….like a fragile china."

For a moment Tigress stood there completely silenced, not believing that Shifu had fallen for a feminine nonsense, decked with glittering jewelry, dressed in best hanfu, manicured her claw, fanning herself daintily, even soaked in vanilla and lavender bath every day.

"She had never been a warrior?" Tigress replied back almost dejectedly. It was clear that Tigress somehow inferring Xin Yue _should_ have some knowledge of Kung Fu even though she was a herbalist. "And all these while Shifu trained all of us to be ruthless killing machine...while he clearly favoring a girlish freak." She chided bitterly.

"Tigress… he looked at her as a potential mate, not potential students." Crane spoke up, but soon regretting his move.

"Spare me your thought, will you? I am still a woman! And he never gave me a chance to look attractive for the opposite sex. He is indirectly depriving my chance of love…who is not intimidated to have a girlfriend who could skin you to be her bedroom rugs?"

"Or… could make Po cry like a girl." Monkey derided casually.

"Seemed like Po doesn't mind being your bedroom rug." Mantis sneered. "Ugh… Sorry, didn't mean that to be...err...audible."

"Can't believe this, even I miss the boat! Even Shifu no longer available to hit on." The simian commented.

"Wait… didn't know you attracted to Shifu." The panda shivered imagining the prospect.

"For dumpling sake, Po! that's not what I meant!"

"But that wasn't the shocking fact… do you know why Shifu had never said anything to us? Not even Tai Lung, and this happened during his cubhood. He had never even seen her, so Shifu had been absolutely clandestine about this affair." Mantis added, and that was just the trigger for the snow leopard to utter the word that had been itching on his throat.

"That's because she used to be a whore…" Tai Lung exposed with a wide prideful smile, somehow pleased he was the first to know among all the Masters despite his prolonged absence from Jade Palace.

"A WHAT?"

Tai Lung quickly signaled his paws to subdue the explosion of collective ghastly outcry.

"Oh heavens…. Now I had a mental image. This is worse than panda and tiger or mother and adopted brother." Crane covered his face with his straw hat.

"Shut it, Crane!" Tigress glared at him.

"She must be _absolutely_ seductive, to be able to lure a person as Shifu to ensue much-forbidden relationship…. " Monkey said.

"That's part of her job wasn't it." A scandalous smile gripping the leopard's maw, before making flippant remark toward his sister. "Maybe _you_ can learn a thing or two from her in pleasing men. Right Tigress?" He was wise to quickly bolt outside the kitchen with furious Tigress behind him.

* * *

Some other days, inside Tigress' bedroom, three females enjoying a rare bonding time together. Viper and Wu Jia sat on Tigress' bedroll while the owner of the bed herself sat cross-legged on the floor. They exchanged tales of their life, but Wu Jia's narration was obviously taken dominance. She expounded her meeting with Hei Jian, her political marriage to the Emperor, and later the whole saga of Khan despicable jealousy. Tigress silently marveled at her mother's bravery, her selfless deeds towards her people, and her long suffering. How could she live under such oppressive condition, having to trade her life of myriad of privileges to plain hardship? But now, such time of dare and endured had passed - it was time for her to think about her own happiness.

"So you know that Tai Lung is after you?" Tigress phlegmatically asked, while Viper felt a little uneasy on such personally invasive question. Tigress' mother just shrugged spontaneously, and replied,"...unlike Po… Tai Lung wasn't the subtlest creature."

Pacing back and forth, Tigress began to feel slight discomfort. Not that he dislike Tai Lung, she loved him as her brother, but to have him hooked up with her mother was…. beyond her most creative imagination - but she guessed, the same could be said about her and Po. Who might have guessed a panda and a tiger could be together? Besides, Tai Lung was merely his adopted brother, so his relationship with her mother was completely legitimate.

"Ok… " She said, concentrating back and emphasizing to herself that this wasn't about her…. This was about her mother's happiness, her chance to reignite the feeling that someone would be there for her when the dawn of her age approached.

"...do you love him?"

"Tigress…. I am not you… a fair maiden who is new to the world of romance and seeking the exhilarating side of love journey. If I were to be bound by a marriage vow, my intention was to seek and confided someone that would serve the function rather than give myself to invigorating experience." Tigress folded her arm, feeling rather miffed with her mother's blunt remark to the point she inadvertently, giving her a sordid look.

"Are you saying that I am merely pursuing thrilling romantic adventure with Po?" She scoffed, her mother was perfectly amused looking at her daughter sulking in denial.

"Tigress is romantic?…now that's new." Teased Viper, who just froze as Tigress landed predatory glare as her wordless reply.

"No… I didn't say that. What I meant is….I know romance is one thing, but I am more interested to find someone who is proven to be compatible with me. I am not a firm believer in love at the first sight."

"So I heard…. more like a slap at the first sight." Tigress cackled sinisterly but quickly silenced at her mother's witty comeback. "Speak for yourself, dear daughter… you are not much different, you made that poor panda ate your fist on your first spar? And look at you now… if you weren't acting like a hopeless romantic enraptured with burning desire on every mention of his name."

"... you got me there." She resigned in defeat. Her mother smirked impishly.

"I am quite surprised with your choice of man…" Her mother smiled, scooting closer to her.

"You mean because he is a klutzy, rotund panda?" Wu Jia nodded weakly at Tigress' statement. "...well, his heart is far bigger than his belly." She added, her mother smiled in agreement.

"Had to admit though, Tai Lung was admirably a great man, unfortunately very lacking in 'understanding women' department. He hardly had any clue on the most basic interaction with female counterparts such as with my cousins, the Wu Sisters." Wu Jia stated.

Viper suddenly had a brilliant idea, she would make sure the snow leopard would get the girl of his dream. She knew Wu Jia was already falling for him and that was a half a job done. The serpent just had to make sure that the next time an opportunity presented itself, the snow leopard would be the most romantic man ever walked on earth.

* * *

The serpent had kindly offered the snow leopard some ' _understanding women for dummy 101_ ' lesson in her bedroom. Tai Lung obediently sat cross-legged, made himself comfortable inside Viper's bedroom. Eyeing the serpent, the spotted leopard asked his first question.

"So, after this lesson… would I understand woman better?"

"That's the hope…you see, I perceive Wu Jia is already interested in you, it is just…. you are sometimes annoyingly clueless…" The snake gently chastised the lack of romantic fibers in the spot leopard's paradoxically magnificent god given figure. The spotted leopard just stared back vapidly at her observation. But the green serpent wasted no more time to convey the much-needed lesson.

"First lesson…. If she asked for your opinion, never say the first thing that emerged in your mind."

"As if she knew what the first thing come into my mind…" He scoffed sarcastically.

"Of course I do Tai, men are simple… their mind pretty much centered around one thing. While women' minds have...more depth and… sophistication." Viper blurted.

"You see… if you wanted to please a woman, you take her out on a date, buy her jewelry, die for her, cook for her, listen to her… but if you wanted to please a man, you pretty much just need to show up wearing…. _nothing…_ " Viper explicated, which clearly by the look Tai Lung gave her, her exposition had hit bull's eye right on the dot.

"Next lesson : she is always right, even when she is not…" The snow leopard let a frustrated groan under his breath. Admitting wrongdoings were clearly against his self-respect code of conduct.

"Like you are now." He retorted blunt and short, pushing his voice with arrogant defiance. Viper glared at him unnervingly.

"Bad kitty…baaad kitty!" She slapped the side of his torso with her tail. "I already told you do not blurt up the first thing comes to your mind." She reprimanded sourly. "In this kind of rate, all you'll get is her fist ruining your handsome face." Tai Lung snorted, some part of himself berating his own approval to listen to Viper conducting this lesson. Making up for the lack of vocality, Viper continued parting her word of womanly wisdom.

"Lesson Three… if she said WHAT?' that's not because she doesn't hear you…. She merely gives you a chance to change what you've just said."

"I think I may end up being a confirmed bachelor… if not a celibate." He commented.

"You want to be a crotchety old man like,-"

"My father?" The snow leopard laughed, making Viper increasingly skeptical whether the snow leopard would get anywhere at all with the lesson. _Probably he is destined to be a bachelor, shame about the body though._

"There are five dangerous words, if you heard them…. 1. Fine!….2. Nothing!...3. Go ahead….4. Whatever ... Listen carefully Tai, whatever you do… try not to interpret this word literally, because it doesn't mean what it says…. In fact, it means quite the opposite."

The snow leopard paid her a devoid, uninterested look. Viper hissed contentiously, partially miffed at his lack of willfulness to think that this could be a serious matter pertaining his future. She huffed. _Patience Viper…. This would be the last one._

"...and… I do have other things that will sharpen your instinct…." The serpent pulled a stash of novel… sappy, corny romance novel. Tai Lung eyes widened as big as saucers that Po used to feed the entire Jade Palace occupant.

"You are not serious,... you want me to read…. _these_?" He said in pure disgust. All he can imagine was the potential embarrassing repercussion. What would other said, if they knew, the Master of Thousands Scroll, the man that beat thousands of rhino guards singlehandedly, and the man that had been dedicating his life and energy to perfecting the art of Kung Fu, had actually read a tacky romance novel in order to woo a woman's heart? But Viper seemed to read his mind. "Tai, if you care too much about your badass image, a woman like Wu Jia certainly not for you… no way in a million years I can portray her begging for love if your ego can't even make you do a simple task as reading these." She added,"... you may as well looking for a dainty and feminine nonsense that would be easily impressed by your appearance, that would succumb to your feet and do whatever you would ask."

"But I don't want to be a henpecked man…" He scoffed back.

"Gosh, you still don't get it, don't you. It's not about fighting for dominance. It's about mutual respect, sacrifice, and understanding.

"If you try to win her the way you try to get that Dragon Scroll…. You won't get it, Tai." Viper replied back. "Love is not earned, it's a gift. And to make her gives her heart to you… you must first give yours. Try not to decide with your head or whatever between your legs…"

"Ok… _fine_ , I'll read it." He snagged the stash scathingly.

* * *

Two peaceful weeks had gone by, that morning Furious Five and Wu Jia were taking turns to run through the various courses of devices in the training hall, while Tai Lung was mentoring and sparring with Po one to one. The Grand Master was meditating on the side while occasionally opened his watchful eyes to monitor their progress. Their routine was ungracefully interrupted when Zeng crash landed in front of them.

"Zeng... what is it?" The Grand Master watched impatiently as the clumsy goose battling to restore his rattling breaths.

"M-Master… a messenger from the Imperial Palace is outside."

"I'll come right away, Zeng. Students...please resume the training, I will be back soon." The diminutive master disappeared for quite a while. When he returned again, a distressed and bleak look clung onto his feature.

"Father, what's the news?" Tai Lung halted his spar with Po. The Grand Master signaled everyone for their undivided attention.

"Students and Lady Jia… I received a message that… The Mongolian Kingdom has officially declared war against China. In a few weeks from now, we would need to intercept them in the northern border of China. We are told to gather our troops and meet the rest of the Imperial forces in Datong." He announced.

 _War?...WAR?! Is this for real?_

"We need all the help we could to win this war."

"Master Shifu, I can go back to Manthai to assemble forces, Master." Wu Jia suggested.

"That would be helpful My Lady. So, Tai Lung, please accompany Lady Jia on this mission. Meanwhile, Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, you all will travel to Gongmen to ask assistance from Kung Fu Council to round up all the Masters. Then all of us to meet up in Mantai before heading to Datong."

"Yes, Master."

"The rest of you please continue your training, Dragon Warrior please come with me."

The panda submissively followed his master. They arrived in the Hall of Warriors, when Shifu halted his step in front of the magnificent looking sword. Its blade reflecting a strange effulgence from the wan color of candlesticks, delineating the image of a dragon that was etched on its surface. The Sword of Heroes wasn't a new encounter for the panda, specially equipped with his encyclopedic knowledge of kung fu artifacts. However, he had never imagined he would be allowed to use it in a real battle - not, except in his dream.

He felt giddy witnessing his master reached the sword. He could feel a skittish shiver travel down his spine, second guessing what his master going to do.

"Po… this would be your weapon in the war." He said while embedding the masterpiece of weaponry into the panda paws. "This could be a weapon of lethal destruction when fell into a wrong hands, use it judiciously. I trusted since you had passed the test attaining the Heroes Chi, that you are ready to use this for the welfare of others."

Shifu smiled while watching Po's absolute dumbstruck, spellbound expression, with his jaw slacked as he received the sword. Sometimes this panda needed to be reminded, that he _is_ the mighty Dragon Warrior that had defeated numerous formidable enemies of China.

"A-are you sure...Master?"

"Yes Po, you had proven that you owned the right heart to use this wisely. Now go… and fulfill your destiny."

* * *

The trip into the heart of Gongmen did rekindle a lot of untold memories. The misty river where they set sail, the modest cobblestone floor betwixt the alleys, the numerous spiraling pinnacle of various notable buildings, to the humble, well-hidden sign of Gongmen jail. But all the Masters were in solid agreement, nowhere in Gongmen could rival their vivid recollection of the battle occurred at Gongmen pier.

It was used to be a recurring nightmare. The battle that nearly escalated into a war, ended inexplicably on the hand of a single very unlikely creature, to the immense gratitude of many citizens of Gongmen and many unaware civilians across China. Although the Gongmen city had been wretched from the wings of the deranged peacock in the wake of his demise, the wounds from such titanic struggle still left a clear evidence of devastation even until today.

In his undertaking to console the grieving citizen, Po had suggested transforming the annihilated palace into a sacred temple for the dead to rest, and the living to mourn. The name of the fallen was written in a large tapestry draping the wall. Master Thundering Rhino's Mace still impaled the ground where he last released his mortal existence, dressed with red ribbon marking his heroic deeds and adorned with a stone skillfully chiseled bearing his name. Those were silent witnesses of what power madness could propel someone to do their worst to others. However, no matter how large his contribution was, Po had refused to have his name to be inscribed anywhere in Gongmen, for he felt it was remotely necessary to remember him by.

Of course, most of the people had way past their grief, it was more than five years ago. But in front of the pier, stood one memorial Po had asked to build for Shen. Amidst everyone hatred and anger towards the peacock, the panda had tried to dissuade him to his very last chance. And now the peacock was dead, he recommended the mayor for building a memorial for him - in respect of the sorrow Shen's parents had to endure, and a reminder of their undying love even to their death.

 _Laid here, Lord Shen. His tale would be recited as deterrent and reminder, of such sad end to those who seek an absolute power. May he found peace and contentment that he was lacking on earth._

"Gosh… it's been a while, isn't it? Do you still remember that venture in Dragon costume?" Mantis smiled, reminiscing the adventure they had years ago.

"I did… that was fun. Remember the goat lady that was confronted by a wolf? He was threatening her to cook him some rice, otherwise, he'll cook her. Remember that one?"

"Yeah, and I said to Po…. 'Po, do something!'" Crane cackled.

"And Po innocently replied… 'How I am supposed to cook her rice without getting noticed?'"

"I still remember the racking pain when Po's weight slammed me on the ground inside The Tower of Sacred Flame." Monkey added.

"...I remember Po's _graceful_ stealth mode…." Tigress nudged the panda with her elbow. Po blushed while grinning sheepishly."Geezzz c'mon Tigress…. I am much better than that now."

"Yes, one time if you could sneak up on Shifu to take Tigress on a date, I'll believe you." Viper laughed and stole the tiger master a twisted look. Tigress pretended she heard nothing.

"Right guys, here we are…"

Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five visited the Kung Fu Council, Po and Tigress explicated their intention to gather recruits for the war in Datong. Most of Kung Fu Master whom healthy enough to partake had pledged their support. It was a relatively simple task to do.

"Erm guys…. I and Viper are going to the town center, anyone wants to come?" Crane asked.

"No thanks…. I think Monkey and Me would settle to sit and have drinks somewhere." Mantis hopped on to the simian's shoulder and grinning knowingly.

"So… how about we meet later on at the inn?" Po suggested.

"Sound like a plan."

Everyone dispersed accordingly, leaving the panda and the tiger in solitude.

"Tigress… wanna go somewhere? Y'know… more private"

"You mean like finding corner a restaurant such as Golden Wok whereby you can delve beyond your calorie intake limit without anyone reporting to Grand Master?"

"I hate it when you can read my mind." He muttered admitting the truth over his guilty pleasure. "But you still gonna accompany me, right?" Smiling enticingly, Dragon Warrior held the tiger's paws. Tigress smiled back, but simply shrugged with no definite answer.

"Please…. Please….please." He begged, very much using his puppy dog's eye card. His infantile act just made the tiger master's smile grew wider but remained silent.

"Mannn… it's harder to take you for a date now even when our relationship was out of the bag." He moped.

Tigress intercepted his gaze, and before Dragon Warrior could discern her next move, she briefly pressed her lips against his and replied. "That was my reply." The panda blushed, one of his idle paws unwittingly tracing the spot where the tiger had kissed him, but his eyes had yet to leave those hypnotizing sunset eyes.

"I take it you understand my answer... " She smirked.

"Er…. would you….mm…. answer me one more time?" He grinned shyly while toying his fingertips. As if receiving a divine command, both creatures leaning forward, slowly yet surely. Head slightly tilted, paws intertwined, however...just as their lips grazing to each other, they heard someone mentioning their name.

"Dragon Warrior… it's such a rare occurrences to see you and Master Tigress….ups… sorry! SORRY!...I don't mean to,-" The uncannily familiar voice made both of them turned around and left speechless.

"Wolf Boss? You are ,-" Po's jade eyes went wide, mouth gaping, as his finger pointed towards the wolf in open shock, while Tigress staring apathetically at the suspected interloper.

"I am very much alive, and thanks to you… I had a second chance and a new start." He explained, but immediately remembered what he had witnessed a minute ago. "Uhm… I don't mean to… interrupt you…. and….er… Master Tigress… doing-"

"That's fine…" Tigress butted in with an irritated growl, the Wolf cringed. _That doesn't sound fine at all._

"Hang on… me? What did I do for you?" The panda raised his brows completely perplexed.

"You don't remember Dragon Warrior? You've pledged my pardon in court." The wolf explained. Po took a moment of recess and recollected his vision when he was acquiring the Heroes Chi.

"Ah… yes yes. Sorry… I am not thinking straight."

"That's must be because the ki…. Never mind." The wolf was wise enough not to continue his rambling after inspecting the tiger perturb expression that could eviscerate him any seconds. "So... you and Master Tigress? Ah… I should have guessed." He chuckled deliriously reminiscing his pack talk about the plank-paw-holding scene and the surprise ending hug. "So plush hug and iron fist huh? Very compatible indeed. Good choice Dragon Warrior." He teased, somewhat amused yet incredulous.

"Was that meant as an insult?" Po deadpanned. Tigress cleared her throat and questioned the wolf with much apathetic yet satirical tone. "So… what are you doing now? I hope nothing to do with any assortment of criminal activity."

"No, not at all Master Tigress…. I and my pack worked as town sentries." He patiently answered, not wanting to escalate the miffed look that was already imprinted on her face. He was sure her fist would land into his face if he wasn't prudent selecting his words. "What bring you two to Gongmen?"

"We are recruiting soldier to go to Datong… for war." Po explained shortly.

"Oh….A WAR?" He shrieked, eyes bulged in disbelief. But he didn't see any untruthfulness in the panda's expression.

"Dragon Warrior….Master Tigress, if this arrangement suit you, I would ask my pack to join in arms in Datong. Just tell me where to rendezvous." He offered.

"Are...are you….are you serious?" He was pleasantly surprised, and briefly, flint his eyes towards Tigress seeking for her approval. The tiger merely gave him a small nod in retribution.

"Of course Dragon Warrior… I owe you my life. Now, I had a chance to repay my debt, just consider we are even." The wolf retorted.

"Deal! By the southern mount in Datong, here is the map. I will send a messenger to you once we set the time." The panda stood up, taking the tiger by the paw with him and took her to the busy market square.

"So… you don't mind me taking you for a date, right?" He repeated his question, almost inaudible due to the intense chattering in the background. Tigress smiled, she was about to repeat her answer, she leaned forward.

"Wait… you are not gonna…" Po blinked and combed his sight towards his surroundings in slight reluctance, as if wanting to remind Tigress of hundreds of watchful eyes around them. But the tiger quickly impeded his maw with her finger on his lips, "Shh…. say no more, Dragon Warrior." Her voice was seductively lustrous than he could ever remember. Completely lacking awareness about the onlookers, she caught him with her muzzle, tongue, and lips and caring nothing about a dozen of astonished eyes and their gawking expression. Hesitantly, Po reciprocated the notion, but as his instinct overrode his sense, he found himself melted and even deepened the kiss. Naturally, they closed their eyes, their paws slipped around each other, while their lips were zealously exploring their newfound closeness.

In the near vicinity, Viper and Crane were just finished watching the calligraphy demonstration, when unintentionally the serpent's eyes caught sight of distant attraction surrounded by a congregation of creatures in the middle of the hustling market square.

"Gosh, is that…. Tigress and Po?" Viper blinked in awe, she rubbed her eyes, making sure her sight was real and she wasn't hallucinating from inhaling too much of calligraphy ink.

"Oh…" The avian master felt a sudden surge of blood to his cheek as soon as he was on the same page with Viper, watching both the leader of Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were perfectly intertwined and engaged in intense muzzle combat, discounting the growing assemblage around them. It was really out of both their characters to do something that's a little too close to the line of being… undignified? Maybe it was true, love could blind all senses, defying all rationale, such as now.

"That's no longer a mental image, it's for real." Viper retorted almost as if she could hear the string of utterance in his head. Crane left confiding his own fleeting thought for a moment as he caught the glimpse of Viper slender curve accentuated by the wan moonlight and her shiny, gleaming scales.

 _She is actually very attractive._ He blushed at his own words.

"Viper… I… I have actually been thinking." His voice suddenly stern and serious. He tried to hold his nerve by occupying himself tidying up his bedraggled feather and straightened the stubborn creases from his silk slack.

"About?" Viper raised her brows, inwardly, she made a second guess about where the conversation leading to by reading his nervous expression, but keeping her neutral facade.

" _Us…_ you know… I know, you knew what happened between Mei Ling and me." He stated with certain reluctance in his voice, while his mind reconciling the honest truth about the reality of his first love against the woman that had openly cared for his welfare.

Viper met his gaze, effectively digging for truthfulness - there were concerns, honesty and… affection? She was pleasantly surprised but pretended to be completely oblivious.

"But I am glad…. You didn't give up on me." He added, rapidly averting his gaze from her interrogating turquoise eyes.

"Crane are you…?" A tint of blush colored her olive-hue cheeks, which quickly alerted Crane out of his trance.

"I care about you Viper… now I knew…" Crane admitted. "I don't want to repeat the mistake of the past, a-and...I…. I wanted to say…" The intense anticipation of next words he was going to say made his tummy churned and twisted, his throat tightened causing him to feel like he suffered from a serious 'panda asthma'. Viper chuckled at his grogginess, and Crane visibly embarrassed with his not-so-suave moves, quickly rubbed his beak unconvincingly in futile undertaking to gain his cool composure.

"You need to say no more Master Crane." She smiled knowingly.

Abruptly, as if it had been instigated by what they had seen between the tiger and the panda, as soon as their gaze met, a magnetic connection was formed and certain inexplicable chemistry influenced their brain. Time seemed to stand still and everything around them felt so surreal. Viper body cleaved to him in a tight embrace, as both of them progressively closing the gap, until his elongated beak met her scaly lips, connected into a strange jigsaw puzzle joint, however for them, it was a perfect fit. Both pulled abruptly after sudden awareness hit them of what are they doing, chuckling and blushing nervously, but very much sated it was said and done.

* * *

(*) Chapter 4

(**) Chapter 5

(***) Chapter 21 During Truth and Dare.


	38. Chapter 38 : Sudden Wedding

KFP owned by Dreamworks

Two more chapter before the end :-) Thank you for reading!

* * *

After a few days traveling through the heart of China, finally, Shifu, Tai Lung, and Wu Jia arrived in Manthai Kingdom. The area was ruled and inhabited mostly by felines and other large animals. The king was obviously had expected his honorary guest — as Wu Jia had written to her father about their plan to visit — to pledge for war aid.

"Oh hello…! Welcome….welcome!" An old striped feline, with slightly hoarse voice, came up from behind the thin valance. He was as tall and as big as Tai Lung. His pelt was auburn with silvery outline reflecting his age, his belly was already sagging and his back slightly hunched. But beyond those withering pelt and wrapped silk robe, Tai Lung could see the trace of his previous glory — sculpted chest and painstakingly muscled arms. The King cordially received his guests — in fact nearly pranced across the large room — tugging a wide grin that could only remind Tai Lung of Po.

"You must be Tai Lung. _Oh_ , such a handsome young man…. what an _excellent_ pick." The King complemented. Tai Lung just gave him a blank, bewilder look. But quickly bowed reverentially. "T-thank you, your Honour — "

"Ah, no need of such gallantry, just call me Wu Yang. I am Wu Jia's father." He said casually.

"And this is Honorable Da Tun." The King gestured at the fine looking lion with a mane like a golden sun ray, rippling in the gentle caresses of wind. Tai Lung made a wild guess that he must be some kind of Army General.

"...he is the palace's seamstress — cum butler — cum my personal assistant..." He added pointing at Da Tun.

 _Seamstress? Butler?_ Both Shifu and Tai Lung exchanged an ultimate shock look. But quickly brushed it off, avoiding being somewhat disrespectful. Da Tun hoisted with great pomp, squaring his chest and jutting his chin upward and marched debonairly.

"And this is…. The soothsayer?" The King bent down while a wide amiable smile spread from side to side. The still half dazed snow leopard unwittingly pointed his gaze to his Father — who still had his eyes and ears danced in pure incredulity.

"Uhm… no… he is my Father — Shifu." The red panda bowed ceremoniously.

 _Ugh no wonder the King had mistaken him, he looked rather small and ancient._ Da Tun bounced his sight from Shifu and then the King.

The King abruptly gasped in naked horror. The amiable smile had evaporated into thin air and muttering something to the lion in the language Shifu and Tai Lung didn't understand, but it seemed something was seriously wrong. The King frowned while pinching the bridge of his nose, while Da Tun ran around frantically like a helpless lunatic.

"Is everything alright Wu Yang?" Shifu prompted politely, trying as much masking his growing befuddlement.

"Uh… not really." He blurted out, with expression still drowning in exceeding panic.

Then the lion emerged again with two pairs of colorful robes and intricate looking headpiece. He placed one of them close to Tai Lung's back, delineating his measurement. It appeared to be somewhat accurate. But the other robe was made to similar specification — which obviously going to bury Shifu underneath the fabric. Da Tun simply hung the robe next to Shifu — which appeared only tenth of its size — the lion shook his head dejectedly.

"You see…. We never thought Tai Lung's Father would be…. a lemur... hence the size of the robe." The King retorted bluntly, next to him Da Tun maw curved into a fiendish smile.

"Red Panda." Shifu corrected with vexation washed over his devoid face.

"Oh well… lemur….possum...raccoon….red panda — whatever." The king disapproved uncaringly.

"May I know what these robes are for?" Tai Lung asked, ignoring the rift between his father and the King.

"For your wedding ceremony of course!" The King clasped his paws proudly.

"The _WHAT_?" Both red panda and the snow leopard shrieked loudly as if they were hearing such a great tragedy.

"Wait — this must be a _BIG_ misunderstanding — we come here to ask some of your men to join us to Datong for war, not to for me to get married." Tai Lung quickly snapped in utter confusion at the traumatizing proposition.

"Oh yes, and that too." The King replied offhandedly, disregarding their ghastly look and signaling the lion to fetch something.

Da Tun carefully unwrapped the intricate, however, silly looking headpiece — and unceremoniously placed it atop Shifu's head. It was a velvety cylindrical form, covered in pink and gold embroidery and long fringe along its circumference. Atop the hat, rested something looked like old branches dipped in chili, with a few colorful bobbles hanging down. Tai Lung swore he nearly choked trying to suppress his desire to laugh at such pathetic sight. To his relief, his headpiece was a lot simpler and less moronic than his Father's.

"Ah… at least the headpiece fits! Well, apart from that you need to cater for the — bigger ears." The King mimic a snipping movement with his finger while darting his sight towards the lion whom immediately nodded in acknowledgment.

"Why the groom is not wearing such a…. _grandiose_ headpiece on his head?" Shifu grumbled, Tai Lung had to struggle again pinning his chest to curb the erupting chuckle.

"Oh well, Shifu — the older and more respected, the higher the headdress." A wide smile split the King's face, just when Shifu was hoping there was a mere mocking tone suggesting that the King was just taunting him — disappointingly he found none. He stared vapidly at that _unusual_ headdress. It was nearly as tall as him.

 _Dang, he is serious._

"Don't worry… mine would be as tall as yours." He winked playfully at the red panda distasteful face.

"Da Tun…. you must hastily make some alteration, the robes had to be ready in a week time."

"In a _week_ time…?" Shifu raised his tone with distinct disbelief radiating from his words."How about the dowry — and the auspicious wedding date?"

The king just shook his head haltingly. "This is not China, Shifu — we could skip that nonsensical tradition and go straight into the sacred ceremony." He reasoned with false judicious tone. Shifu snorted in distinct displeasure radiating from his eyes on Wu Yang's derogatory remark about his Chinese heritage.

"Who am I marrying, if I may ask?" The spotted leopard eyed the kind credulously. The King stared at Tai Lung as if he was completely a neurotic moron.

"Wu Jia of course — my daughter. Tai Lung, you've been living just the two of you reclusively, out in the wilderness for a couple of years — how can that be acceptable for a royal? But I acknowledge such arrangement are necessary for her safety — for that I owe you my greatest rewards for keeping her safe. Moreover, she or the Wu's Sister had never spoken ill about you in her letter or directly." He continued in mindless drivel.

"I…,— " Tai Lung froze, bodily and mentally.

"Don't worry… as a man, I can understand if you couldn't resist some _private_ manly urge — after all, my daughter is an attractive looking woman — and that's why I am pushing this wedding. _Pronto_." The King insinuated, smiling smugly at the image forming inside everyone's head those words had evoked, while Shifu glared vindictively at the leopard with the look that could burn the entire Jade Palace.

"No… I had never... —" Tai Lung snarled back defending his dignity, temperance and his virginity, but the King beat him to it.

"Don't you say you object the arrangement, young man? Now is too late. I know Wu Jia is not a young maiden in prime childbearing age, but an accident could happen — no I mean, there is no accident, but _accident_ still can happen — not that I am not happy about the _accident_ , especially if it's a boy. You can do it as often as you would like!" He chuckled merrily. Shifu eyes were as big as the kitchen saucer hearing Wu Yang openly suggesting Tai Lung's lecherous affinity.

Tai Lung could feel his face brightened up much in discomfiture over the whole privacy invading conversation. He just could imagine how furious the striped feline would be if she knew her father had brought her in such indecent context.

"No… I mean...— uh..." The spotted leopard lamely attempting to refute. He felt sudden urge to run his finger upon his face upon his festering dignity. Not in millennia, he would ever fantasize his masculine ability would come under scrutiny by his Father and future Father-in-Law — and he wasn't even courting her yet!

"Ok… now we focus on wedding preparation, you are not allowed to see her until the wedding itself. After that she is yours — I would not question _anything_ — just remember about your duty to produce the heir. And if you needed help — ask Da Tun." Wu Yang concluded, while the lion in question just flicked his imperious glance at both Tai Lung and Shifu, which made Tai Lung's neck fur stood in apprehension. Something about his stare was undoubtedly creepy.

"But what if she didn't agree with this? I even never court her yet, let alone taking her into my bedroom." Tai Lung disproved.

"Tai Lung, you and Jia are not twenty anymore….and by this age — I believe certain maturity and wisdom had come upon you. No need for such petty formality as courting, just cut the chase! Tell me — do you love my daughter?" He contravened with a distinct look of seriousness.

"Yes… — yes, I do." The leopard conceded.

"That's all I need to know. Besides, you don't want to wait until you two old, unattractive and saggy….but if you really desperate for bedroom tips, you could —"

"...ask Da Tun?" Tai Lung deadpanned, completing his sentence with a slightly sinister edge, flicking his glance towards the lion that returned him with an overbearing look. He did wonder how Da Tun managed to master all of _these…_ from sewing to bedroom business. _What is he exactly?_

And just as their lewd dialogue about to end, the Wu Sister, Jade and a fox collectively emerged from behind a few tiger sentinels. Tai Lung just wished to disintegrate into thin air — if the King in his delirium considering to repeat the same salacious topic. But to his delight, there was sudden interest sparked between the fox and the red panda. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room shifted and became exceedingly petulant. Everyone stare stonily silent at the self-proclaimed herbalist and the old Grand Master of Jade Palace. The lackluster look that previously gripped the Grand Master's withered face suddenly bore no evidence.

"Xin Yue?" The old red panda visibly surprise. (Tai Lung took note of the twitching either on his eyes or ears, when he came to something either morbidly horrible, or truly elating).

"Fu?" The Fox beautiful eyes glimmered — her dainty hand covered her mouth. For a brief moment, Tai Lung thought one of them would lunge into each other, but alas, his father was a paragon of craftiness, composure, and restraint — he quickly wiped the sentiment and appeared as expressionless as usual.

The King raised his brows at first but after putting two with two, he laughed boisterously. For Shifu and Xin Yue, the air had turned hilariously uncomfortable, so both of them decided to clench their jaw shut, not wanting to draw more attention from the onlookers and waited for a much reclusive moment to confide their impromptu reunion.

"You knew each other?" Wu Yang peered from behind Shifu's back, batted his eyes like Viper often did. Shifu threw a distasteful look, but confidently Wu Yang disregard all the cues and cleared his throat loudly as he rephrased. "Wait — I mean you _knew_ each other?" The King quipped. "It's not too late to arrange double wedding — all we need to do is to find a Kua that would fit her. Probably we could chop yours in half." He chuckled slyly at his own malarkey.

Seeing no one gave him any retribution for his matchmaking effort, the old feline pressed his hand into the small of his back and stretched — grinning contentedly at the cracking sound of his spine. "Now of you all go, we discuss the war plan tomorrow, I want to soak in my tub, my knees are killing me."

"Da Tuuuunn…. take these Masters to their chamber." The old feline bellowed calling the attention of his faithful butler. Tai Lung, Shifu and Xin Yue was left aghast again by Wu Yang general disregard for socially acceptable behavior to fit a royal. But the Wu Sisters and Jade seemed to completely expect such thing coming from the quirky King — just holding their countenance firm as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, Your Highness." Da Tun replied ceremoniously.

* * *

"This is bad, Son…" Shifu sat inside the opulent bedroom that was decked with colorful stuff. Much to their distaste — albeit all made of marble, gold, jade and other expensive looking material — it was too brightly colored as if everything in the room shouting for their attention at the same time. Nothing seemed to balance each other nor harmoniously co-exist.

"Do you realize you _are_ becoming a royal? But _not_ the kind of royal I have in mind — Manthai and China are not in their best relationship. China had seen Manthai as a rebellious nation." He voiced his concern.

"I know..." Tai Lung mused.

"And you are going to have a neurotic Father-in-Law…" Shifu said flatly.

"Thanks, Father." Tai Lung rolled his eyes.

"And that delirious King even expecting you to bear him a son."

"But at least he doesn't seem to mind having an ex-convict son in law. My only concern was his compulsive obsession over Da Tun, and over-emphasizing a certain bedroom activity."

"He is worse than Mr. Ping!" Shifu scoffed, inferring the wacky old goose seemed normal in comparison to the loony old tiger. The spotted leopard exhaled heavily in acknowledgment of his future Father-in-Law apparent affinity to lock him and Jia inside a room until he bore him a male heir. For once both of them forgot their initial rift surrounding Wu Jia, and never discuss a single word about the difference in ideology and her warlord heritage anymore — as if Shifu had well accepted the fact and gave his blessing for the wedding.

"I think — I'll take your offer to teach Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung sneered.

His Father smirked sinisterly at his son. Then he quickly excused himself for some fresh air, which Tai Lung knew where a mere decoy for him to see Xin Yue. So, with his stealth mode — Tai Lung tailing his father from behind.

Apparently, the female fox had exactly the same idea, and before long, Tai Lung tracked down both ex-lover by the side of the pond. He lowered himself, concealing his bulky figure behind some thick nettle bush.

* * *

"Fu… you still recognize me, right?"

She wasn't the woman Shifu knew from all those years back. He noticed some of her silky brown furs had turned gray to silvery white, the saggy bag resting unsuspectingly under her beautiful eyes, and a strong scent of herbal concoction trailed behind her. Her lustrous youthful voice now had turned raspy and deeper. And the trace of her god-chiseled curvy figure had given away into much stocky form, obscured under her loose hanging green robe. Her look was bedraggled — concealed poorly by her lackluster makeup, possibly because of the long and cold journey to Manthai. But how could he forget about her, she was his first and last attempt of romantic love.

"Yes —" He answered shortly, not knowing what else to say. "Of course, Yue." Her name tasted weird rolling out of his tongue — bitter-sweet. Immediately a flood of distant past invading his mind, the way he used to hold her, numerous nights they were sitting hand in hand on the top of the roof — avoiding the curious eyes of public scrutiny. He remembered her intoxicating vanilla and lavender cologne — which she said withholding certain aphrodisiac properties. Some part of him wanted to run and scoop her into his arm, while other part rebuking him for such ludicrous thought after being apart for nearly five decades. But before all that, his burning curiosity demanded so many answer. Where had she been, what was she doing, how she get to know Jade, and more importantly had she settle down with someone.

"You look well." She commented breaking the silence. Shifu chuckled at her politically correct remark, he clearly knew Xin Yue was capable of something cruder than that. Maybe saying he looked like a walking fossil or something along that line.

Behind one of the thick bush, one large cat stealthily tuning into their conversation. The inquisitiveness in his mind impassioned wildly and propelled him to spy his own adopted father and the lady who had saved him from Wuxi finger-hold aftermath.

"So… are you, married or anything? I heard from my brother you had two children." She queried.

"Have you seen my children though?"

"No."

"Well, you could pull a conclusion when you have seen them." Shifu chuckled.

"And how about you? have you settled down? — er… with someone?"

"I lived with Wei in Xiongsen for the past three decades, he had been working as scribes and self-employed writer." She replied.

"How about you?"

"I had stopped _that_ Fu, you knew I had never enjoyed…. the company of other men." Her voice suddenly dropped into a somber tone. "After I left Valley of Peace, I studied acupuncture in Chang'an with the money you gave me."

"Glad I could be of some help there…"

"Yes, believe me, you did me a great favor — if it were not because of you, I would be stuck selling my —"

"Now that's enough." The red panda interjected.

"Fu — no matter what happens, we shall always be friends… right?" She came closer and gently touch his hand. Even from a distance, Tai Lung could see how startled his father was. The benign pressure on his withered hand brought rapid thudding inside his ribs — while the thought of their intimate moments resurfaced from the depth of his mind.

Yes, he used to have a crazy dream and wild fantasies about this very woman. In fact, Shifu wasn't even sure he was capable of making her a mere friend without developing the bondage into something else like what he did in the past.

"Yes…— yes." He answered hastily, even when his mind wasn't concentrating on her word, but more on her benevolent fondling that had awakened long-forgotten sentiment he once had. Even with years of training to repress and restrain the show of emotion under his belt, Tai Lung could see redness on his father's cheeks turned into a fierce blush. The old master struggled to control his hand not to react according to his heart's desire. He hastily pulled them into a clasp to avoid it wandering elsewhere — but the smitten look on his face had given away all the clues.

Felt he had seen enough of his father and ex-lover, the spotted leopard ventured to a forbidden part of the palace — well, forbidden for him anyway.

* * *

"Tai Lung… what the _hell_ are you doing here?" The striped feline whispered furiously.

"Shh…. I just want to ask a question." He lowered himself down while pulling her together with him, hunching back behind a thick bush.

"But this is the women's quarters! They'll castrate you if they knew you are here!" she whispered fiercely into his ears until he winced.

"And your father just asked me for a male heir," he sneered, grinning wryly.

"Anything is possible if you knew who my father is," she replied tonelessly."You have met him, right?"

"Ah yes — I see what you mean," he said, a little more relaxed once he was sure no one was in the near vicinity. He paused to sit on a more comfortable position by a large rock and signaled Jia to sit next to him.

"Jia… I heard from your father," he said with slight reluctance, but Wu Jia beat him to it.

"It was me who asked him for the wedding, Tai," she quickly admitted.

"WHAT? But I thought,—"

"...I hate you?" She chuckled impishly at the end of the sentence looking at the leopard that was left bewildered and irritated at the same time. She quickly reasoned, "How could I? You did everything for me."

"B-but…"

"I know, you must be wondering why I resisted this long? Truth be told, Hei Jian came to my dream after the accidental nap we had in the Jade Palace," she admitted and that enlightened his mind. Suddenly he understood. Wu Jia continued. "He told me, it's time… to let go of the past. So I did."

"I see…" He tore his gaze from her, caught between his own inner battle, between elation and disbelief. When he lifted up his face, their eyes connected accidentally, and out of pure instinct, the leopard pushed her back against the rock behind her. He could feel her taut muscles on her body restraining his movement, but she wasn't as resolute as normal as if taunting him and giving him cues to express his love. Without hesitation, he pressed his muzzle against hers, fiercely, ardently and passionately. He felt the desire and heat sweltering inside him as the motion overtook all of his senses.

After a few minutes, both felines parted from the kiss, heaving and sweating as if they had been running the course in the training hall dozens of times. He thought Jia might slap him for invading her personal space, but he didn't care. However, instead, she smiled and mocked with a sinister edge in her voice.

"You call that a kiss? Here… let me show you!" And before he could say any word of protest on his virgin attempt to kiss her, he was silenced by her lips meeting his, more exciting, exhilarating and desirous than the first. He could feel her melt into his arms as he tightened his grip around her slender, rigid figure. He could feel how well she responded to his advances as their bodies pressed against each other.

"I can see you are far more experienced than you look. " Tai Lung admitted, grinning lustfully, while both still adjusting their breaths and palpitations from such a rigorous adrenaline exercise. He could see Jia was smiling with intense satisfaction and pleasure. He swore he would explode if he couldn't have her that instant. The leopard was quick to land another strike, pinning her to the ground, while their muzzles, lips and tongues completely welded together as he explored every inch of the new privilege he had been bestowed. He was so focused on the task at hand, and the feeling was so overwhelmingly blinding that even his kung fu instinct failed to notify him of an upcoming threat.

"Well well well… someone is _busy_ I see." He heard a chuckle. Tai Lung hastily stopped and looked towards the direction of the voice, just to meet Su's impish smile. He blushed and groaned, but he was partly relieved it wasn't Wu Yang, otherwise, he might have lost his chance to own the girl he loved together with his virility.

"Now you know why Wu Yang ordered you to stay away from the women's quarters _Spots_?" Su approached while Tai Lung still reluctantly let go of Jia from his embrace and dusted off the leaves and dirt from his silk trousers.

"Because he clearly knew what would happen if he didn't… my cousin's hanfu would be shredded to pieces by now," Su added. Wu Jia just chuckled in return, not denying any of Su's words.

"I think you better go." The striped cat tore the awkward silence. And with that, she leaned forward, caught him again between her lips, sending the electrifying shiver down his spine and weakened his knee. As if that wasn't heady enough to burn his desire, she nipped his lower lip before parting hers. Consecutively, she winked seductively at him and then disappeared behind the valance of women's quarters. Tai Lung felt every fiber in his body was set aflame.

 _Curse you woman, you really know how to make a man suffer._

* * *

A few days later Po and Furious Five arrived in Manthai. Tigress was fortunate enough not to meet her grandfather — since he had an important meeting with his ministers. Tai Lung instead had to brief them about their war plan, and all assortment of arrangement pertaining the route and the food rationing. The interesting part was when he _invited_ them to his wedding.

"You say WHAT? GETTING MARRIED?" A quick glance to her surrounding just reminded Tigress all the servants and sentries were staring at her. She quickly lowered down her voice. "You are kidding me, my mother won't agree to marry you that quick. You two not even courting yet." She impugned.

Tai Lung was mildly amused looking at disbelief expression cultivated in his sister's face. With his trademark cavalier sneer, Tai Lung proudly announced. "In fact, she was the one who suggested such proposition to her father, my dear Tigress — apparently and unknowingly, I've been granted permission to be your step- _father_."

Tigress nearly planted her fist on his ignorant face, but decided to do otherwise not wishing her adopted brother wearing a black mark on his wedding night. So she decided to show some grace and condone his annoying behavior.

"Say what — we come here to attend a war… not a wedding." Monkey jived, not that he would mind of course.

"That's the same thing I said to that wacky king." Tai Lung quipped and crossed his arms tightly.

"You should be pleased spotty butts, think about the prospect on the night _after_ the wedding." Mantis prompted smugly and paying the snow leopard a dirty look. Everyone else groaned at his perverted insect mind.

Remembering the important situation at hand, Po diverted the topic, "so..., how about the war preps guys?"

"Relax Po, I had that handled — all of you will be fitting your armor right before dinner. And you panda…., you better stay in shape for that armor to fit perfectly. There is no room for…. _expansion_." Tai Lung poked Po's rotund belly with his claw, playfully warning him.

"Gotcha.."

* * *

The wedding, as expected, wasn't a grandiose affair. Albeit the spending quite a fortune for the extravagant outfit, hiring the best embroiders in the country, spilling the table with gold dust for good luck, and spilling lavishly in giving the bride and groom presents, inevitably, because of the eminent war, such personal pursuit had to take a second-row seat.

However everyone, legitimately, had a splendid time — probably having it just for the closest few were a good thing. They had time to mingle and get to know their extended relatives. Po, Mantis, and Monkey exchanging banter while Xin Wei, Crane, and Viper talk about their favorite calligraphy artist and some interesting script they had encountered. Wu Jia was catching up with the Wu sisters and Jade.

"So, Miss Xin, care to tell us how did you meet our Father?" Tigress shoot a piercing glance at the fox.

"Tigress!" Tai Lung tried to prevent uncouth situation on his wedding, Shifu snarled quietly in disbelief of his adopted daughter audacity, while the rest watched with uptight squirm — calculating the end result of the awkward conversation. But Xin Yue raised her hand, either now or later, both Shifu's children would question the honest truth about her relationship with their adopted father.

"That's ok Tai Lung, I believe everyone needs to know." She nodded weakly and squeeze Shifu's hand under the table before proceeding.

"I am sure, everyone of you knew my past profession. Yes… I was a prostitute." She said outrightly, but then her mood depleted and her eyes became void.

"Xin Wei was born when I was 11, we all lived happily in Valley of Peace. However a few months later, an epidemic swept the village and took my parent's life. I don't like the idea of sending my brother to the orphanage to be adopted, so I start to work — so that both of us could survive.

"I don't want to sound pitiful, but it was a hard life for me as 12 years old to feed two mouths. So the following year, I met this sheep that own a brothel, and she promised me a good life — enough money and food every day… — without giving a second thought, I agreed."

"Of course, life wasn't as blissful as she promised…., however, I won't deny it was rather easy money in comparison to a lot of manual jobs I previously did. Although in my career I met clients who were abusive, refused to pay, or downright pervert. Most of the time the transactions were pretty smooth.

"I accept being called unclean, lowly, undignified as part of my life — What's important to me that both I and Wei were together, no matter what… he is the only sibling I have. The twist of my life came when the brothel was set on fire, which allegedly was plotted by someone. Shifu came to our rescue — and that's how I knew him.

"I had never planned to fall in love, let it be to a person as noble, respected by society, a pinnacle of morality as Shifu. I knew we won't ever be together. But… I can't help it, even when my brain denied it, my heart already chose him. And… I couldn't believe when I knew he felt the same way.

"But I knew our relationships were forbidden. So one night, I asked Shifu for help so that I could…do more respectable job. Shifu gave me a large amount of his saving, and with that, I trained myself as herbalist and healer in Chang'an, and moved to Gongmen.

"And as if fated, when Tai Lung was injured, Jade request my help to nurse him to health…"

By then, Tigress no longer holding her vehemence look. In fact, she was positively sympathizing with the fox narration — She smiled and gave the fox a small nod. Xin Yue sighed in relief, she had obtained Tigress' silence approval.

In rather astonishing fashion, Shifu had offered his paternal speech for both of the bride and the groom. Tai Lung initial instinct had cynically predicted that Shifu was going to slander his choice of woman — maybe not outwardly — but nonetheless, he couldn't see how his father would say anything to be proud of him. But what came out of his father's mouth were only to surprise him further.

"Everyone, I took the liberty on such jovial occasion to bestow a word or two in regard to my family, and the happy couple. Firstly, I want to thank King Wu Yang for his generosity, hospitality, and benevolence in planning this glorious extravaganza for the Jade Palace family. I never thought I would live to see the day — where my son finally caring for and loving someone other than himself, and found the true meaning and the purpose of his life, — and for my daughter Tigress, — to finally find satisfaction outside kung fu, and no longer alone and cut off from her emotion. Both of you had done well in opening up and listening to the voice of your heart, even when I had mistakenly raised you both to be strong, unemotional and solitary. It really warms my heart to no end… to see two of you had earned much deserved happiness… and for that, I would like to thank Lady Wu Jia…. and Dragon Warrior, Po Ping." As Shifu sat down, Xin Yue placed a brief peck on his cheek, while Tai Lung had already rubbing his teary eyes halfway through Shifu's speech, and Tigress heaving heavily to curb from weeping in public.

As if insinuated by Shifu's acceptance speech, Po had challenged the bride and the groom on 'kissing marathon' challenge (in which Tigress nearly choked on her dinner). Both of them would stay lip-locked — the longest pair would claim the title as the winner of the contest. Everyone cheered as four contenders stood on the top of the chairs before the countdown began. Tigress eyed Tai Lung with belligerent look, not even willing to let her adoptive brother win such petty achievement, and Tai Lung scoffed openly in retribution.

"You can't beat me mastering the thousand scroll, I don't think you can pass over me on frivolous kissing tilt." He mocked.

"We see about that…" She scowled back.

Both contestants rivaling each other resolutely after the first five minutes had lapsed, both were still rigidly intact, connected by their lips with their respective partners. Unfortunately for Tigress — Po savage consumption on their ten-course dinner had taken its toll — as he belched into the kiss, rendering Tigress to retract her lips in sudden repulsion.

"Ups… sorry…." Po grinning sheepishly, while Shifu laughed acutely at the sight, still clasping his skinny hand with Xin Yue… in fact he was still laughing boisterously for well beyond one minute, causing his students gaping in disbelief.

Realising dozen of eyes fixated on him, Shifu hastily restored his usual calm, cold veneer, and cleared his throat loudly. "Um… My apology. I was a little bit… carried away, right there."

"Dumplings, I think we broke Shifu." Monkey guffawed.

"He finally developed a sense of humor, but he needs to work on his comedic timing." Tai Lung sarcastically added.

"It's appeared like the bride and groom had won themselves a rightful title. Lift your cup for a toast! To Master Tai Lung and Lady Jia!" invited the king, and the room erupted again with celebratory cheer, as everyone ceremoniously lifting their cup.

* * *

The ceremony finally folded to an end. The leftover guests were still chat idly, some of them probably had well got drunk , or like Po — had suffered a mild tummy ache from overwhelming food consumption — and some had retreated to their chamber.

"Hi… has the bride called for the night?" Tai Lung found his newly wedded wife perched by the window in their bedroom.

"Ah yes, I couldn't eat or drink anymore… I think I will explode." Jia chuckled and welcoming the snow leopard to sit next to her. Both of them sat in comfortable silence, his muscular arm flung and encased her slender form. Placing her head over his broad chest, Wu Jia purred contentedly.

"Are you sure not regretting this?" His question broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Marrying me — an ex-convict."

"Well, you are marrying a widow… more so a dowager, warlord daughter… and having a retarded father in law." She smirked. "Besides a little too late now, we are officially man and wife."

Tai Lung laughed profusely. "No, no a single regret. I swear by my own death…"

"This is a palace, not a battleground — death doesn't happen that easily here." Wu Jia said impishly, running her claws playfully around his broad chest.

"So… what about another kiss, eh, _wife_? Paying the one that elegantly interrupted by Su." He was even surprised by his own smoothness.

"Ask no more _husband_." As she caught him with her lips, tongue and muzzle and letting him intoxicated with her spicy, exotic, agarwood scent. Naturally, their paws slipped around each other, as the leopard letting himself savored of his newly well-earned title. And his animal instinct quickly led him what to do next, as he was trying to undo her Kua(*). But it was proven to be impossible — the outfit was restrained with numerous small hooks and a few minuscule, fiddly buttons. He was about to make a shortcut with his claws when Wu Jia quickly prevented him from doing so.

"Wait Tai…you are _not_ going to shred this Kua to pieces!" Jia quickly repressed him. "This belongs to my late mother, we had to be very careful."

"What do you expect? there were like hundreds of hooks… I bet Da Tun purposely did this!" Tai Lung whined. Wu Jia smile was getting wider, seeing how frustrated the leopard trying to detach the hooks from her Kua one by one with his humongous paws. His tenacity did pay off, but as he had succeeded in doing that, which felt like forever, only to be greeted by another set of clothing with numerous hook underneath.

"No kidding..! Is this sort of… a cruel _joke_?" He groaned, on the brink of losing his patience. "Is this Manthai tradition to dress their bride in layers like an onion?"

"It's a test of abstinence I believe." Jia sinisterly replied, facing her back towards him and egging him to keep on doing his job. Tai Lung berated his luck, but persevere nonetheless. _Dang, whoever designed this, clearly knew how to torture a groom on his wedding night._

As the last set of hooks, ties, buttons, and clasps were finally off, both felines swiftly huddled into each other's arm; Finally, letting their love soaring free, with nothing in between them. The snow leopard glanced through his wife's beautiful amber eyes that glowed like burning corona, he couldn't believe it — she was finally his, after waiting _impatiently_ all these years. Against the pale effulgence of a single candle light stick, he finally witnessed her true beauty that made his imagination pale in comparison.

He kissed her yet again — more needfully, insistently and fervently — working his lips against hers. They sank downward and having her against his chiseled chest — as close as possible to his heart where she belonged. He watched her ruby eyes alternately widening and squeezing shut — coherent with his movement — full of anticipation and not withholding any of her admiration, wonderment, and love. And by the look she bestowed upon him, she was equally impressed.

Both of them lost in the euphoria of their new found love, as their body entwined and their soul merged into oneness — punctuated with mewl, soft moan, and blissful hum of pleasure.

* * *

Morning came with a leftover moment of ecstasy lingering over his body and mind. With extreme reluctance, the snow leopard attempted to cover his face against tickling rays of the sun from the window that apparently left open the whole night. Just as he managed to curb the nature's disturbance and lulled back to slumber, a sudden knock on the door and a figure barraging inside — made him jump into his defensive stance. He thanked the heaven that he did find his slack within reach, even managed to cover his unclad wife under the pile of blankets as an immediate reaction. The figure was no other than Da Tun, the lion was carrying a bowl of soup.

Tai Lung groaned mentally watching the lion strode pompously, and with a commanding voice he announced, "Good morning Master, I see you have a good night. Your Highness King Wu Yang has summoned me to offer this soup for you. I shall be waiting here when you are done." He stood by his marital bed and offered him the soup.

"Y — you mean… I had to consume it now?" He asked incredulously."Can't I…. wait like an hour or two? I am still tired from—"

"That's the whole point… try this. It would revive you soon enough." He interjected and grinning scandalously. Tai Lung knew the lion would not leave the room until he wiped clean the dish, so he bade by his wish so that he could kick that lion out.

The soup tasted horrible and smelt like an old foot wrapping after a year not being washed. It was so revolting he nearly puked in front of Da Tun. The lion watched him amusingly, almost like enjoying watching him suffer. Not long after Da Tun left — true to his words — he felt his energy restored.

But before he had a second thought of what that soup might be, Jia stirred on his side. She shivered for a brief moment — most likely because they had left the window open the whole night. She tried to find more blanket, but ended up touching something covered with soft fur, warm but composed with granite hard muscle underneath. She slowly opened her eyes to see Tai Lung looking down on her.

"Hhhmmm… hi, wife. Had a good night I see." He retorted with such eloquence. Perhaps Viper's novel _did_ help to make a difference. She just smiled blissfully and hummed a note of agreement — snuggling even closer to his sculpted chest, listening to his heart thudding in perfectly comforting rhythm, watching his chest rose and fall and heeding to the soft vibration of his rumbling purr on the background. He fondled her gently and offered her another kiss. But she quickly parted as smelling something vile.

"Tai… did you...just eat old socks or something?!" She suddenly pulled from the aftertaste of the soup. Tai Lung cursed Da Tun for yet ruining the moment.

"Sorry _love_ , it was the soup Da Tun brought me — he was very insistent that I had to drink it."

"Oh, _that_ soup." She replied, almost sounded like she finally remembered.

"What is it? Some sort of elixir or something?"

"You can call that… I think they expecting you and me to stay until noon here, doing the _work._ "

" _Work_ huh?" He laughed, but then he paused as an important question bothering his mind. "By the way…. how did I do?" He demanded her answer and eyed her curiously. For a moment of respite, Jia wanted to laugh at his question. But obviously she neglected to remember, despite his age, Tai Lung wasn't as _experience_ as she was. "Not bad for a first timer… you clearly surpassed my other two." And as if those were the reassurance that he was waiting for — he grinned and riposted with his usual condescending personality. "Ah… so I did better than the Emperor, heh?"

"You can prove that again, _husband_." Her voice was far more alluring than he ever heard it. She gently kissed his collarbone and running her claws on his bulging biceps. She smirked, as she could feel him shudder when her lips came into contact with his skin. He went wordless and defenseless at her hand, as she pulled him closer to her and stopping only when he settled his weight above her.

"And you said to Viper you were worried you'll be a wiferidden husband? Hhmmm ?" She whispered sensuously and nipped his ears," — I thought you already _are_..." as her paws returned and gently massaging his back, working all the tension, knots and resistance with every stroke.

 _Darn, she was right._

Tai Lung found that he was powerless — powerless to do nothing but obey.

"You can say whatever you want…. But please,... don't stop." He demanded with a pleading voice. And soon enough, his trousers disrobed itself.

While the lion — with tray and an empty bowl still clasped onto his hand — had been eavesdropping from outside their door. As soon as he heard soft moan interspersed with pleasured snarl and grunt had resumed, he left and mumbled to himself.

 _Clearly, the soup has worked, one point for His Majesty._

* * *

After the wedding affair was done and dealt with, the Masters putting back their effort and concentration on the war at hand. It took a few days for the blacksmith to skillfully mold each master's made to measure armor, even Mantis had one! The hardest was to make was Po's — as his torso had to be made from a single slab of iron… and given the shape of his ample belly — making the job of the ironsmith harder at all account.

At the end… Po had resorted to wear his birthday present — trousers from Tigress, a robe from Shifu, straw hat from Viper and Crane, and a cape from Mantis and Monkey — and that his armor was settled.

After two days journey into the border of China, they finally arrived at Datong. Po immediately recognized Wolf Boss and his pack, Shifu greeted a band of Masters from the Kung Fu councils, and the rest were the battalion of soldiers representing the Imperial Army. A figure that they didn't anticipate, emerged from the crowd.

"Wu Jia?"

"Oh my gosh… Lang is that you?" Jia immediately gave the old lion a bone crunching hug(**). She had never thought she would meet him there — remembering his age was well beyond seventy — he shouldn't even be allowed to join the way. But Jia knew how obstinate the old lion could be. They caught up in a friendly chat while the rest arranging all assortment of storage for their food, weapons, and building their large makeshift camps.

Tomorrow….the battle of life and death would begin.

* * *

(*) Kua, Chinese two piece wedding outfit

(**) Lang, the prison guard who helped Tai Lung to escape.

A little recap of my OC.

*Hei Yu translated Black Jade - Tigress' step brother, his father married Wu Jia after she was forced to make an escape from the Imperial Palace.

*Wu Jia/Lady Jia - Tigress' biological mother, Jade step mother, Emperor Xiang third wife.

*Hei Jian translate Black Arrow - Jade biological Father, his biological mother died during child birth. (Deceased)

*Lady Khan - Emperor Xiang's Chancellor/Advisor (Deceased)

*Empress Xiaxue - current standing Empress, replacing the deceased Emperor Xiang - her uncle, Wu Jia automatically was her aunt.

*Emperor Xiang - previous Emperor, Tigress' biological father. Assassinated by Lady Khan. (Deceased)

*Wu Su - Wu Jia's cousin, her escort after Tai Lung joined Jade on the pursuit to stop Khan finding Tigress, one of the three Wu's Sisters.

*Xin Yue - a herbalist that helped Tai Lung to get well after seriously injured by Po's Wuxi Fingerhold, Shifu's ex-lover.


	39. Chapter 39 : Sudden Proposal

_KFP owned by Dreamworks._

 _Sorry for the lack of updates, the current project 'Kissing Conundrum' had affected my writing time. Nonetheless, here is one before the very last chapter._

 _R &R_

* * *

 _\- They died, that we may live -_

 _\- There is no victory at a bargain price, the cost of peace is at sacrifices of others -_

* * *

Today was the day. Everything they had meticulously prepared, every single move they had practiced, every battle strategy they had speculated, all the kung fu, the weapon training, the sweats, the blood, and tears — would be tested of their merit in the real battlefield.

The Dragon Warrior was among them, he was wearing slightly loosened black robe from his Master and matching pair of sleek black trousers that allegedly was an evidence of Master Tigress' prowess in needlework. An intricate golden dragon insignia — which was twisted into yin-yang symbol — was embroidered meticulously on the back of his robe. The thick, red sash held them all together. A large, golden cape encircled his shoulder and a modest looking straw hat sitting proudly on his head, adding the finishing touch to his overall look. The Sword of Heroes was secured on his side.

Everyone gaped in silence, even Master Shifu had to acknowledge, Po looked rather _splendid_ in his outfit.

"Looking bodacious Big Guy!" Mantis commended.

"Tell you what Bro, you looked quite a dapper in that!" Monkey smirked. Everyone else was wearing their metal armor, due to the fact it was hard to cater for Po's size and the shape of his belly, he had to settle for something else.

"Yes, thanks to everyone of you… these dudes are completely awesome." He bounced the compliment back to others while scrutinizing himself again — it was true that every piece of whatever he wore was actually given by the Masters of Jade Palace for his birthday.(*)

"Say what, you need to wear that more often, no more patched up pants." Crane chimed in, which quickly appended by Viper. "Tigress won't mind sewing more trousers for you, it won't be more expensive than hiring a professional seamstress, only cost you a kiss or two."

"If you are still single, I can see how a bunch of ladies attacking you," the snow leopard mischievously looked at Tigress, whose ruby eyes narrowed listening to her brother's slanderous remark.

After all sorts of kind of banter and jokes were put aside, the warriors headed to the front line of the battle.

Po contemplated silently, behind him stood the contingent of the best warriors in China — who had committed themselves to the cause, ready to die, to defend the authority of their country. He cast his sight over the barren landscape. In front of him stood a multitude of soldiers, dressed in iron armors, clasping their shields and their swords. The smoke from their torches and the risen red ensign gilded the sky into an eerie orange aura, giving a false sense of warmth in the middle of a fierce wintry shower. With a thunderous battle roar, one of the Chinese army generals signaled his fist upward, and the entire contingent of soldiers and Kung Fu Masters charged forward.

rches and the risen red ensign gilded the sky into an eerie orange aura, giving a false sense of warmth in the middle of a fierce wintry shower. With a thunderous battle roar, one of the Chinese army generals signaled his fist upward, and the entire contingent of soldiers and Kung Fu Masters charged forward.

It was a sight like no other, after the whole day of intense battle, the extensive wasteland with scattered tundra, now laid forsaken. Wu Jia, Tai Lung, Po and Tigress threaded through the kill zone, the blood and ashes collecting on the sole of their feet. The air was grim with decay. Piles of creatures abandoned and listless decorating the land, the remains of embers glowing golden in the snow. Then Wu Jia halted her step, she heard a faint, desperate writhe came from a certain direction. She immediately tracked the voice down, to see a familiar old lion, with his eyes staring at her, soulless and devoid. Blood was around his chest where a solitary arrow had made its mark.

"Lang! Tai...Po….Tigress come here quick!"

But the rest of them seemed too far to capture her plea.

Wu Jia held her dear friend within her grasp — struggling to prop him into a position where she could carry him, while her eyes scouring from an imminent threat or possible assistance. The weight of his eyelids suddenly became overwhelming and his senses came in and out of obscurity.

"Lady Jia, please… " He stalled her effort to help him, signaling her to place him on the ground.

"Wu Jia…. d-do you remember… f-first time you came into the palace?" He said hoarsely, addressing her such informal way, reminding himself — she was used to be the brave girl he tried to protect, almost like a daughter to him. "Y-you were an innocent 15-year-old." He chuckled in between his clipping breaths.

"I couldn't be happier… to know… you are happy w-with… Master Tai Lung." He grinned weakly, however, it was the same generous smile she always saw of him.

"You silly lion, why are you always so good to me?" She fretted, holding back her tears. While watching a soldier die was a common occurrence in the feline lifetime as the daughter of a warlord, watching her friend moving on into another world would never get easier, no matter how often.

"P-please… bury... me here." He requested, panned his weak glance upon the destruction around him. Jia just nodded her head silently as tears of realization began to well within her. She watched helplessly while her friend's consciousness slowly slipping away to eminent vagueness.

"I'll leave you to rest… Lang, I shall remember you forever." She hummed, gently kissed the knuckles of his withered paws that was bruised and covered with blood. The old lion smiled, and with a long, labouring breath — his eyes lulled into a close, ending a chapter of his life while leaving a true heroic legacy behind. The striped feline letting her tears fall, grieving another friend that she lost as an endowment of peace. However, part of her was grateful, Lang wasn't going to be here to witness the abomination and atrociousness of what lay ahead of them. This was Lang, the old lion that had been faithfully laid his life helping her in and out of the jail to visit her former husband, and did the same when Tai Lung was arrested. To call him a friend was an understatement, for a lot of friendship had never experienced such intense loyalty as his.

Meanwhile, Po and Tigress came unto uncharted hill between the two encampments where the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior slaughtered their enemies earlier that day. Threading upon the forsaken land, Po brooded silently on the heinous sight in front of him. Thousands of soldiers from both sides had met their tragic end here, and for most, was slain by Dragon Warrior and his mighty blade, Sword of Heroes, that could kill hundreds of adversary with a single strike. It was too much for him, Tigress thought, as the sensitive, carefree bear hunched forward, lumbering himself to the earth, weeping like a child.

That night, for the first time, the Masters from Jade Palace, Shifu, Xin Yue, Xin Wei, Jade, Wu Jia, Tai Lung and the Wu' Sister, stood encircling a massive fire. On Jia's paws held a piece of ensanguined fabric belonged to the deceased lion. Shifu offered the eulogy, while the striped feline disposing the fabric into the fire.

" _We lived our lives to seek our destiny and fulfill the purpose ordained by the universe. One day, someday, we will reap the rewards of our effort and sacrifices. As many had gone before him, and at the appointed time, Lang, our dear beloved friend, comrade, and brother, had fulfilled his purpose and destiny and embrace it with open arms. His servitude, loyalty, and bravery would be remembered as his living legacy of keeping the innocent life save, and bringing justice to the wicked. We were hopeful he had earned his peace within which now he resides._

" _Wen Hei Lang, you've fought a good fight._

" _We will cherish the memories you left behind, we will keep your wishes and your dreams alive in our hearts and we are looking forward the time when we shall join you at last._

Wu Jia placed one of her paws atop her chest, while tears left unchecked, cascading down her stripy cheeks. Fate had chosen him to meet her at the crossroad of their life, but it was their choice to ensue a meaningful friendship. The lesson from his life would expedite her journey, paved her path beneath her feet, leading her into the woman she was today.

"He cared too much than he needed to." She said hoarsely to her husband while wiping her waterlogging vision. "He was such a kind soul, he gave himself to those around him…. at the time even more than one's needed. Despite such a short time knowing him, I felt so much loved and cared for…. because you could hold on to the knowledge…. that in the end, he always there for you in time of need."

That day, numerous of souls entered the new world as they earned their wings, while those who left behind, didn't matter how unprepared — they were to see their loved ones departed, and had to accept with willing heart, that this was…. the cost of war.

* * *

Two weeks had flown by. Inside the large makeshift camp, a dozen of masters from the Kung Fu council, a few army generals and numerous commanding officers, encircled a large wooden table. On the top of its tattered surface, laid an enormous map, with number of marking and pins scattered in front of them. Everyone methodically scanned the map, absorbing every inch of useful information it held.

"We heard some critical news from Master Crane this morning from his patrol." Master Shifu opened the discussion, "he reported seeing the train of caravans carrying explosive by the Mongolian encampment." The old red panda circled an area of interest.

"Are you sure they are explosive Grand Master?" one of the army generals raised his voice, requesting for affirmation.

"I believe so. Master Tigress had seen the same caravans when they are traveling to Changping, and she did witness it directly what those caravans were transported." He bounced his glance towards the feline in question, who immediately assured firmly.

"That's right." Tigress stamped her confirmation.

"If they intended to use those explosive in this war, we might be doomed. They could just attack us in the middle of the night from a reasonable distance, and we wouldn't be able to retaliate."

After a moment of deliberation, one of other master inquired, "So, what are you suggesting Master?"

Master Shifu sighed profoundly, he struggled in his assessment and running every possible scenario, risk and flaws of each plan in his head. This wasn't an easy decision to make. "We need to sneak into their encampment, and detonate those caravans."

"Do you know how dangerous that mission is Master?"

"Yes… yes, I do. But we have no choice." He massaged his temples dejectedly, while numerous peering eyes waiting for his further explanation. "...either we sacrificed the entire battalion's safety, or have to risk a few that are going to this mission."

"I proposed that all the felines, except for Tai Lung and Jade, to go… both of them are needed to assemble the militia for the frontline battle." Wu Jia insinuated, knowing that felines are stealth mode incarnate. "Also, we might be able to pry on King Duwa's diabolical agenda while we are there." She turned to the Wu Sisters, and Tigress for approval. The rest nodded in instant agreement. Po squeezed Tigress hand, even without looking at him, Tigress could read the naked dread and apprehension on his touch.

"Don't worry Po, I'll be alright."

Actually, Po would really want to join them, just to make sure Tigress was safe, but he knew that stealth mode wasn't his forte, and his existence with them would probably jeopardize the entire crucial quest itself.

The five female felines situated themselves around the parchment, Wu Jia took a few pins to associate them with the possible location of their enemies, and a few others representing themselves. She meticulously resumed her thorough search on any possible enemy's weakest point of defense, or any possible infiltration points. It was decided that the Wu's sister were going to blow up as many caravans as they could, while Wu Jia and Tigress snuck in the encampment to look for any vital tactical clues. They discussed among themselves the best strategic movement before calling it a night.

* * *

Narrowing her crimson orbs, Tigress fixating her undeterred gaze upon the enemy encampment. As they speculated, there were very few sentries patrolling the area that morning, as most of the soldiers were probably already assembled themselves and marched towards the battlefield.

She gave a silent paw signal to the other fours to move closer.

"This… a lot bigger than I thought." Wu Jia combed her sight throughout the camp from behind the shrubbery.

"Right, so three of you… you try to destroy as many munitions as you can, while I will get into that big tent, and Tigress will tackle the other one over there." she signaled by pointing her finger cautiously at two large makeshift tents, heavily guarded with rhinos and tigers with battle armor."Remember our exit strategy as we have discussed and rehearsed." Everyone nodded in understanding of their respective assignment.

"Tigress…." Wu Jia tugged her arms as she whispered closely to her daughter, she looked at her as if that was the last time they would see each other."...please be careful, after you get the necessary information, battle plan, any sort of maps… get out as quick as you can. Don't wait for me." Tigress hummed her note of approval, although, by the flick of her tail, Wu Jia knew how anxious she was, this mission was pretty much as close as a suicide would be, but they had no other choice.

Tigress prowled behind the obscurity of thick shrubbery adjacent to her target location. She narrowed her eyes, calculating the best cunning and less provocative way to get in, studying the pattern and movement of the well-armed sentinels surrounding the encampment.

 _This is not going to be easy._ She exasperated, stifling a slight frustrated growl from the back of her throat. But Tigress didn't have all day here, so brazenly and swiftly, she approached the back of the tent, which only guarded by four tiger sentries. Although badly outnumbered, the guards were proven no match with master of the tiger style. She pounced on them, and skillfully sheathed her blade with one arm, and jabbing nerve attacks with deadly accuracy with the other, landing a single lethal strike on her unsuspecting victims. Just within a few seconds, the four guards lay listless in front of her. Rapidly, Tigress attained her scimitar and made a scrupulous incision on the tent, creating a small passage for her to get in. She pulled all the remnant of the fatality inside the tent to further cover her tracks.

But as she emerged inside the tent, to her dismay, her eyes met menacing glare of two crocodiles with complete battle armor and razor sharp blade.

 _Darn it, no nerve attack…._

But of course, Tigress had a trick down her sleeve. She dropped her battle stance, instead, pulling her hood, and start unbuttoning the top of her clothes. The guards' defence were lowered, as they ogled in complete ecstasy on the sight unfolded in front of them, and as if Tigress had hypnotised them, they removed a part of their helmet that cover their face to get a better view. Right there she saw her chance, Tigress quickly pulled her shurikens and in a split second, those damning objects were embedded on her adversaries' temples. Tigress quickly caught their inert body to avoid their armor making any clamoring sound upon impacting the ground.

Then she heard a blasting roar, indicating the Wu Sister had succeeded blowing up the first munitions.

After all the hurdles had been dealt with, Tigress inspected the place carefully as her eyes ransacking for clues. She landed her first guess on the important looking dress with a stash of papers lying about across its surface. Tigress rummaged through the documents, maps, but found nothing that might hold the essential information she desired. And then, she saw the drawers. Squatting next to it, she pried through the keyhole and her suspicion was confirmed when she saw a drawing inside the drawer. Tigress sheathed her claw and began to pick the lock.

Suddenly Tigress' ears caught a suspicious rustling sound. Her body tensed up, and she hid behind the desk while keeping a watchful eye on the source of the dissonance, one of her paws gripped another set of shurikens, ready for the inevitable confrontation. She saw a large shadow, looming over, coming dangerously close to the place where she hid. With a vicious snarl, Tigress fearlessly landed her assault, only to be surprised when a black arm thwarted her deadly attack.

"Tigress!" Her name was affectionately articulated with relief tone.

"Po?" The panda just smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend bewildered look. "What are you doing here?" she inquired with an unpleasant frown.

 _How the hell he get in here using the front entrance! He could get himself killed!_

Suddenly, another loud blast from the munitions caravan alerted both of them.

"The reinforcement from the battlefield heading this way, this encampment will be soon surrounded. I came here to warn you." He informed, holding his usual conversational volume, Tigress quickly slammed her paw to his mouth preventing the clueless panda from creating unwanted ruckus and further invited unwanted attention.

"Po, go and help the Wu Sister to blow up those explosive, I need to take something out of this desk without leaving a trace. I catch up with you soon."

"But…"

"No, but, Po… we had to accomplish this mission," the tiger argued stubbornly. Both of them poking their head of the main entrance, just to find the place was completely deserted, and some of the unsuspecting soldiers were heading towards the source of the commotion. After briefly directing the panda on where and what to do, Tigress got back to her task opening the drawer, thankfully, her tenacity did pay off. With a wonderful click, the drawer was unlocked.

Tigress quickly panned through the parchment and hid it under her black ninja-like outfit.

 _Great, secret underground access map._

She heard another detonation broke the silence, but this time, was followed by erratic shouting, sound of numerous footsteps on the ground. She could only imagine the atrocity that had taken place outside, making her stomach churn and driving cold sweat on her head. As Tigress carefully took an observation glim from a small hole in the tent, she saw her mother clutching unconscious Wan, while Tai Lung tried to defend them as well as running away. Po was far ahead of them, cradling one of the spotted leopardess blood covered form in his arms, while frantically making chi shield to protect them from all assortment of blades from hurting them further. Tigress knew what she needed to do to save all of her friends.

Valiantly, she broke out from the tent, ran into the opposite direction and shouted to win the attention of the guards. Po froze, watching a colossal number of soldiers were now after the striped feline, that kept on running deeper into the encampment. Tai Lung harshly pulled his arm.

"Po, there is no chance to turn back, we had to go. Or we all going to die!"

Tigress saw him from afar, briefly noted the anguished look etched on his gaze. He would not be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Tigress. Understanding his concern, telepathically she sent him a message.

 _Po, take all of them and run! RUN! I will be fine, I promise!_

Tigress ran, and quickly disappear inside one of the tents. She hastily pulled the floor covering, to find a trap door underneath. She sighed in relief knowing the map she stole earlier was proven to be accurate. She hastily opened it and closed it again. She ran through the maze of tunnels until finally, she found her way outside the border of the enemies' area. Unfortunately, some guards on patrol detect her presence. Tigress propelled with blinding speed, concentrating on the thought of returning to her own encampment, however, she failed to notice a few arrows were shot in her direction.

Tigress winced in pain as one of the arrows struck square on her abdomen. She took note of the green glue like substance oozing from the laceration, but she tried not to slow down.

 _Dang it, poison._

She pulled her body to deter the throbbing pain and forcing herself to get away as far as her consciousness was quickly depleted as everything around her turned blurry and vague. She hobbled heavily, meandering her way further from the enemy encampment while praying fervently she would not encounter a sudden ambush from her adversary.

Unexpectedly, a numerous figure appeared in the distance, Tigress pleaded with the ruler of the universe they weren't those vagabond Mongolian. She perched herself by a tree, panting heavily battling her own consciousness to stay intact. As the shadow became progressively clear, to her relief it was Wolf Boss with his pack, each holding enormous mallet on their hands.

"Master Tigress!" He was quick to offer his hand and caught her as soon as her mind slipped into a deep trance.

* * *

Bearing the wound from her conquest in leading the plotted espionage, Tigress was told not to overexert herself. Her torso was heavily bandaged, she winced as the nagging pain shot through her abdomen when Po assisted her to sit down. The panda silently resenting himself for not being able to offer her any reprieve from her pain.

Shifu had strictly forbidden Tigress to perform her 'ancient chi healing methods' to anyone with the logic that she needed to keep her chi balanced during the war, and that by itself quite a hard thing to achieve.

It was clear by the time Tigress' arrived and escorted by Wolf Boss to the infirmary, that their enemies somehow heard about their ploy and had sent reinforcement to capture them. Su, Wan, and Wing were surrounded when they detonated the enemy munitions. Unable to escape from the impact of the blast, Wing pronounced dead on the spot while Su and Wan suffered an extensive burn. Xin Yue took the liberty to attend both of the leopardesses, but later on concluded it would be better if they returned back to Manthai for proper treatment.

They all sat around the blazing ember around their makeshift camp, mostly being quiet as Po hummed his usual cheery tune while throwing a myriad of impromptu ingredient and magically cast his spell into the most wondrous dinner one could ever offer in a battlefront. The cold wintry breeze gusted upon the embers, causing it to dance ardently while licking the bottom of the cauldron that hung upon it.

"Aw... Po, I always hope my mouth is bigger!"

"I thought we had rations… this doesn't taste like a ration to me."

"I am glad I am not sharing food with Shifu, Xin Wei, Xin Yue and a few Rhino sentries. Yesterday, I was there… and their food taste like...-" Mantis gazed with the tail of his eyes towards another smoldering wood pile that wafting smoke in a good distance.

"Austerity." Monkey completed his sentence, chuckling mischievously.

"While your food was surprisingly as good as what we usually have in the palace, are you sure we had enough until the next delivery comes?" Crane inquired, narrowing his eyes at their head chef, full of suspicion.

"I could die in food coma…." the insect glugging the content of his bowl ravenously, not even bother chewing.

"Nothing fancy… I just made the rice with garlic and the stock left from yesterday's meal so nothing goes to waste," the panda chef just grinning and answered meekly.

"That's amazing Po, I bet if you cook our armory and blades they would just taste as good," the serpent complimented while admiring the simmering broth in her bowl.

"Hang on, here comes Wei… I bet he wanted to taste our food," the simian cackled boisterously and subsequently waved his hand to the fox to welcome him.

The fox came, smiling widely and greeted every master courteously. Apparently, he wasn't there for the food. Clasping a long parchment and quill, he threw some questions for each of the masters, while making a terse note as he went along. The question ranging from some general account about certain event, mission, to the much more personal affair.

"What is he actually compiling? Some sort of a novel or something?" Po credulously raised his brows.

"He said is a memoir… about the war, about us." Tigress responded pragmatically. But she had to admit, having Wei had given the much-needed distraction from the barbarity of war. It was a space…., a breather…., whereby the masters could openly talk about their personal life, jester about certain shameful events (in which Jade Palace never lacked off), wouldn't that be sweet to have a book written about those cherished moments?

"Here is our chance to be famous!" Mantis guffawed.

"You, are and will be famous for your lurid insect mind!" Viper slapped the bug with the tip of her tail.

Rubbing his sore head, the bug whined, "Hey! That was very much uncalled for!" But then everyone flicked their head when they heard Xin Wei questioned to the panda.

"So when did you kiss Tigress the first time?"

Po's tongue must have been tied into a complicated knot and Tigress flushed in deep embarrassment until it showed under her auburn fur. After much importuning, the panda explicated of their first real kiss in the spirit realm, whereby Tigress and himself turned into mythical creatures; Fire Bird and Golden Dragon.

"Oh… yin and yang, very fitting," commented Xin Wei, rubbing his chin with the tip of his quill. "Fenghuang and Dragon were the emblem of the Son of Heaven and the Empress, portraying balance and harmony."

For a while Po and Tigress left speechless, they had never thought about that coincidence before. But Tigress clearly remembered Po famous metaphors about how fit they were together. "Like sweet sour soup, a lot of people never suspect they are gonna taste awesome together, but they do."

They both clicked together perfectly and imperfectly. They had their own edges and surfaces, different in many ways. It was astounding to see how uncanny that it worked. If her life was a gigantic puzzle, he was that missing piece that fit right in the center of her life. And yes, very much like Yin and Yang ― he _completed_ her.

But of course, there is no accident.

While Tai Lung and Wu Jia, blatantly expounded a little too much detail on their first night experience in the martial chamber. To the point Po's face blooming red like tomato and Tigress had to fan him to cool him down.

But that night, Tigress was mostly quiet.

Worried over her lack of presence, Po turned to the tiger."Tigress… you just pushing your tofu around and not eating them, what's wrong?" He gently placed his paw on her shoulder, hoping he could elicit what had been preoccupying her mind.

"Nothing Po… I was just thinking…"She let a disgruntled sigh, gazing an empty, downcast look towards the ember. "This war had claimed and injured so many….. It was Lang, two of Wolf Boss' pack, Wing..., while I, Su and Wan are badly injured. And it has just been one month."

"I know what you mean." He looked at the tiger that was filled with all assortments of emotional confusion.

"I hope this misery will end soon."

* * *

In the wake of realizing that his father finally had a chance to be with the woman he loved, and knowing him, as an epitome of restraint and rigidness, there was no way the Grand Master would admit his true desire for the woman of his youth. The spotted leopard, with his dexterity and prowess to prank, had decided to subtly cajole his father to spend the night with Xin Yue.

He rounded up his team, however, decided to exclude Tigress, although since that dialogue in the wedding banquet, she was more opened and welcoming to the fox, Tai Lung still unsure whether it was a good idea to include her doing the prank. She was far too obedient, law abiding individual to indulge in such activity.

So, conveniently when Shifu was out to meet a few members of Kung Fu council to discuss their tactical maneuver, Tai Lung asked Crane and Viper to take Xin Yue far from her tent ― suggesting Crane to blab mindlessly about calligraphy techniques, or Viper to offer her learning 'the dance of destruction'. Meanwhile, Mantis and Monkey invited Xin Wei to play qianxi in their tent, leaving Po and Tai Lung to execute the plan seamlessly.

Both of them hastily move Xin Yue belongings to Shifu's tent and Xin Wei's belonging to Po's tent. Subsequently, both of them ripped the tent from the ground and leaving it lay waste in a reasonable distance.

Shifu, Xin Wei and Xin Yue were surprised to see Xin Yue and Xin Wei's tent had been dismantled.

"What happened?"

"The strong wind has caused this." The snow leopard fibbed convincingly.

"Mmm… didn't know strong winds had claws, nor can it fold the tent neatly." Shifu stroke his beard suspiciously. Tai Lung shot a vicious glare at Po ― who might have thought the panda even bothered to leave the tent neatly stored and expecting Shifu to believe the wind had caused this. Viper and Crane wore a sheepish smile while tuning into the exchange.

"Nor can it moved my stuff and Xin Wei stuff accordingly," added Xin Yue, nudging Shifu on the side. Both of them smirked at each other, and without much questioning, Xin Yue headed into Shifu's tent. The old Master was still standing outside, attempting to dig out the truth out of the panda and the leopard, however, the fox called him.

"Fu… would you come inside? I need _help_ with something." Xin Yue peeked out her head from their tent opening and gave a naughty look towards the Grand Master.

"Ah…. of course. Right… students, I will be back soon."

"Yes…. _soon_." She giggled, tugging his tiny wrist ardently, her feminine laughter ringing in his ears.

"Right."

The couple disappeared inside the tent, leaving a bunch of very confused students and one grinning leopard. Suddenly a dainty, rather sultry, feminine yelp was heard.

"Aw.. Fu, keep your hand away from my bottom…. " They heard Yue's voice, but that utterance wasn't sounded as a rebuke to deter, more like a taunt to invite. The students, even Tai Lung left aghast, staring intensely at the sole tent in front of them, while their mind tried to reconcile the shocking truth about Grand Master affinity to woman's behind. They perked their ears, trying to decipher even the slightest movement inside the tent, all they heard was a sound of fabrics shifting.

"Hang on, are they going to…-"

Crane's wing quickly impending Po to continue. "Don't say _it_! Just….just try not to think about it." He warned him sharply.

"If he hadn't given that Dragon Scroll to you, I bet he'll give me now." Tai Lung jabbed the panda's shoulder playfully.

But then all of them heard a distinct moan coming from inside the makeshift tent, making their fur neck stood in raw apprehension, on the mental deduction those sounds evoked in their mind.

" _Ewww…_.That's too far. Ok, I am leaving." Viper quickly dashed off, the rest followed without further commando.

"It's working! Those meddling interlopers are gone!" poking her head again, Yue commended on their impeccable teamwork maneuver to trick Shifu's student into leaving them alone.

"You know they all mean well, don't you?" Shifu paid the fox his much-treasured smile.

"I know….., so sweet of them. Anyway, you said you want to challenge me playing xiangqi? The one who lose had to strip naked. How about that?" She winked impishly.

"Right then…. be prepared to lose!"

* * *

That evening, the Masters huddled again in front of the dying ember. It was well past midnight. Tai Lung curled into a big furball a few paces away from where they sat, he had let Xin Wei use his tent since he had destroyed his and Xin Yue's - just so that Xin Yue forced to sleep with Shifu. While Wu Jia ended up bunking with Tigress and Viper.

Perching next to Po's side, Tigress shivered a little from the biting wintry wind. Po swiftly placed his warm, plush arm around her shoulder, sharing his warmth and protecting her from the chill. Tigress smiled in contentment over his thoughtful gesture.

"You don't have to be here, Tigress… I can do the night watch on my own."

"It's warmer here than inside the tent," Tigress whispered, muffling her words into his crooks, nuzzling his neck with her muzzle. Po chuckled on her attempt to flirt with him. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Tigress, when I was training to attain the Heroes Chi, I actually received three trial… well, it was sort of trial and vision."

"On my first, I was asked to pardon the Wolf Boss, on the second, I was asked to join the war. And… both the first and the second already betide into reality. Which suggest, that the third is… about to come." He said with a heavy voice. (**)

"So, what's on the third trial?"

"In my vision, I was gone for the war longer than what was intended, everyone thought I was dead, and Master Shifu bequeathed my last will to you…. And that's for you to move on. So… you did as you requested, and… found a mate, a Siberian tiger. I returned from the war, but it was too late, you were just about to get married." He finished his story, stealing uneasy glances to the tiger next to him.

"Po… I would _never_ do that, even when one of us perish in this war… except maybe I've gone insane." The panda laughed imagining Tigress went turning into her neurotic grandfather, Wu Yang.

"I always envision myself to be alone for the rest of my life, that what was I signed up for when I dedicate my life to be a kung fu warrior. I also foresee myself dying on the battlefield, never to grow old, to see my pelt turning white, puckered and saggy, or going senile and grumpy. I viewed growing old as a sign of submission into uselessness, and living in solitude was an unwilling choice."

"That does remind you of certain _someone_ doesn't it?" the panda laughed.

"Yeah, it does…." Tigress joined in, "...but because of you Po, the thought of living a long life, prospect of aging, growing frail, helpless and fragile isn't as frightening anymore, now that we've met…. and as long as you are with me. Cheesy I know… " the tiger chuckled.

"Seemed like my tackiness rubs on you rather well," he smiled back, requiting her sentiment,"...and in relation to that….I wanted to give you something. I was thinking to give you after the war ended… but, those visions nag me, and tells me to do it earlier."

Tigress raised her brows, "Is this something expensive?"

"No… no, it's not." He answered, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Valuable?"

"Nah… don't think so." The panda grinning watching the quizzical and curious look on his mate's face. The build up anticipation and a feeling of overwhelming apprehension creeping up her chest, her muscle tensed and her tail swished innocently around the dusty ground.

"Ok… what is it?" She couldn't hide the expectant edge of her voice, as the panda smiling knowingly and placing a small, tattered blue box in between her paws.

"WHAT? You called this invaluable! _Wait_ , Po… are you… asking me…-" Her mind quickly summarized their current predicament, why would Po choose such a time to bring sensitive subject? She felt a strange, foreign gush cruised over her body ― she was caught between elation and apprehension. Po could almost see what had been bothering her mind, he reached his arms and pulled her gently to his side.

"When all this ordeal ended, both my dads are going to ask Master Shifu for your hand…. Only… only if you agree of course….and if we both made it alive." He reconditioned quickly to place the decision back into her paws. He met her gaze to firmly added. "Tigress… I know we've only been courting a few weeks, but in my mind… I've decided the person who I wanted to spend the rest my life with." Sure, Tigress had fleeting moments of fantasies and dreams about where her relationship with Po would be, but she was left astonished that Po was able to surpass all of her wildest imagination, and impressed her with the intensity, earnestness, and devotion of his love.

"No… ugh….I-I don't know. I mean...I had to…uhm... think about this. No.. No, what I meant to say is -" She continued in random drivel as her mind fleeted all over the place, completely caught off guard. Her brain completely shambled and her heart throbbing hard against her rib cage.

"Tigress relax….., I don't ask you to give me the answer now." He placed his usual pathetic grin and squeezed her paw.

"Arghh…. you stupid panda… I do...! I mean yes I DO…you _idiot_!" She started to sob in happy tears, and before anyone (even herself) anticipated anything, her punch landed square on his maw and sent him reeling backward.

She stood and quickly ran off to show the ring to her mother.

"See?!… I told you." Viper swiftly handed a cold, wet cloth to the panda, who was grinning like a complete fool. "By the way, congratulation you two."

* * *

(*) Chapter 26

(**) Chapter 24 and 25


	40. Ending : Sudden Twist

_KFP owned by Dreamworks._

 _This is the final chapter for this story, I would like to thank everyone who had written a review, fave, follow, and read this story. I am deeply humbled :-) Hope this story would do justice on this beautiful franchise._

* * *

Another week come and gone, the moon rose slowly cascading it's ashen pale-silvery ray, licking the sky with such a tranquil display, it was deceptively a beautiful night. Tigress prowled slowly behind the shrubbery which bordering the circumference of their encampment. She was doing her last round of her patrol before calling it a night. From where she was at, she observed her mother cuddled up next to Tai Lung, Shifu and Xin Yue rested just opposite them. Then she saw Po and the rest of the four ― laughing and exchanging banter by the blazing ember. She sighed pensively, yes… it almost had been two months since they were out here, witnessing blood, gore, grisly murder, gruesome death… and many other unspeakable things... every single day. But amidst the obnoxious calamities around them, there were treasured times such as now, which giving life a meaningful contrast, a perspective, that today was indeed a present ― a gift, that needed to be cherished.

Tigress looked at her paw, where a simple ring sat modestly between the digits of her fingers. Its color gleamed against the scrutiny of wan moonlight, revealing some scratches on its withered surface, and its edges had reduced to humble curves where the word 'ai' (love) was engraved. It might be old, worn and tired, but that ring had witnessed numerous love being proclaimed, promises being made and destiny being fulfilled. As Po had told her later on, the ring had been passed down for generations by his ancestor, and was used by his father to propose his mother ― subsequently made Tigress its first non-panda owner. A smile of contentment graced her maw.

Po was such a dreamer. He had dreamt of being a kung fu master, fought along his heroes that had inspired him to be someone he chose to be. Soon that admiration turned into something more personal, and he dreamt about being her friend, to know what was her favorite color, her favorite food, things that made her scared, happy or sad. A lot of trials, missions and moments of insecurities had nurtured their friendship and encouraged it to grow into something more. Then, he dreamt about being her soulmate, to be with her plowing through many wars, facing countless death and fighting alongside her….. and he had expressed and sealed his earnest dream with this ring.

That night, her peaceful slumber was rudely disturbed by a sharp sound of tremor that hit the ground with a loud bang. Within seconds Po's head peeked through the tent entrance that she shared with her mother and Viper.

"WAKE UP….WAKE UP, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

The next thing she remembered was hearing all sorts of yelling and shouting in utter panic, and blood-curdling shriek of pain in between the reverberating sound of the explosive harassing the ground. She saw the dark sky was illuminated with red stain, as the monumental number of metal balls rained the earth, besieging them from all directions, even Dragon Warrior's inner peace wasn't enough to protect their massive encampment from the besetting missiles, that currently pommeling from the sky. Ever since the falling of Lord Shen, a few of the last cannons in China had been confiscated and kept in the museum ― obviously, the Mongols had seen this as a golden opportunity to strike a triumphant victory, and squandered every last ounce of their munitions to conquer their enemy.

Tigress ran like a lunatic, assisting injured soldiers and tried to salvage as many lives and possession from the projectiles that constantly falling from the sky like a thunderstorm. It was hell on earth. From a distance, she saw Po, Tai Lung, her mother and the rest of the five doing exactly the same thing. She just prayed every one of them would be spared to see another day.

 _The Mongolian had revenge, and war had no mercy._

* * *

When Tai Lung cracked open his eyes, he was welcomed with the disheveled ground around him, everything from creatures, a remnant of armaments, dirt, chariots thrown into a ruinous heap lying still at the forsaken encampment. The eerie sound of wood crackling, as the thick smoke still smothering the landscape with suffocating blanket of cinder and ashes. Around him numerous sentries from their side fighting to douse the raging fire to eat more of their armament and priceless food supply.

The evidence of random blazes covered the obliterated area, the raging inferno still glimmered fiercely, consuming all the flammable object on its wake. He felt his ear still ringing, struggling to recover from the earsplitting sound of the previous explosion. His breathing was shallow and wheezy, his armor was dented, some even split in two, bearing the momentum of the powerful blast. To his sheer horror, amongst all the mayhem _—_ armament, metals, tent, fabrics, food, and dirt sprawled on the ground _—_ laid a familiar form. Within blackened ground, she lay helplessly _—_ coughing and writhing in pain, grappling her forearm that was bathed in her own blood.

"Jia…!" His felt his mind froze, enshrouded by an overwhelming sense of fear, despair, and panic. All assortments of arduous scenario running through his mind as he witnessed the woman he would try to protect with every inch of his life was in fact ironically sacrificing herself _—_ thwarting the explosive with her bare hand. He cringed painfully but determined to ignore his own injuries, sprinting towards her side and quickly examine her lesions. The smell of burnt flesh permeating in the air, black residue from the cinders stained her auburn pelt, and sporadic holes seared on her sleeping robe in numerous place within her form, even singed her skin and molted her fur. The abrasion from the blast had mutilated a part of her forearm, leaving a gaping open wound which befouled with ashes. At first, he didn't even dare to lift her up. He was hoping whatever he testified that instant, was a mere fiction that came up from Xin Wei's prolific writing.

In the background he heard some sentinels, generals, and their underlings, giving a commanding shout. "EVACUATE…. EVERYONE EVACUATE!" Possibly forewarning anyone of impending cannon attack.

Her countenance contorted as she bore the intense pain. "Tai…. " She forced a smile in his presence."...don't regret a thing." She said vaguely. Those were the last words she uttered before her physical suffering became too much to bear. The snow leopard quickly scooped her and ran towards safety.

* * *

He was just standing there helplessly, watching two healers teetering and jabbering around her listless form. Her forearm was now neatly bandaged _—_ obscuring the painful truth of what the treacherous war had cost her. Around her, the clear testament of what had happened inside the room had remained. Blood paw prints were all over her bedsheet, some splattered on the surgical equipment next to her. A pungent smell of various solvent and strong alcohol diluted with her scent of agarwood and crushed peach blossom perfume. The healers quickly registered the leopard's presence _—_ approached him, revealing the dismal truth as they pulled their mouth covering.

Tai Lung swallowed hard _—_ a gaping pit of hollowness splitting open inside him as he intently listened to the healer damning verdict.

"Lady Jia would never use her right arm anymore….." He suddenly felt the healer's voice offending to his ears, all he wanted to send him outside their tent.

"She might be able to move it slightly, but in order to use it for a fight _—_ holding a sword, it would never do. The muscle that was torn will limit the range of strength and flexibility it once had…. She would never be the warrior she once was _—_ I am sorry, Master Tai Lung… we've done everything we could."

His heart screamed hearing the healer explication. He was broken _—_ in fact, for once Tai Lung was certain it would be a lot easier to accept if the figure lying helplessly with one mangled arm was him. He was cursing the higher power for allowing such a chaste, selfless person like Wu Jia to endure and suffer countless ordeal in her life… why not him? He was a criminal, far more deserving of such punishment than she. The snow leopard hobbling and kneeling by her bedside. The titanic rage that was gripping him slowly draining into insufferable hurt _—_ bending his large, bulky figure and while holding her paw _—_ he let rivulets of water streaming down his eyes.

One of the healers came closer to him, patting him gently on the back.

"There is another news Master… probably better than the other." He paused." _—_ your wife is expecting Master, _congratulation_."

The truth struck him like lightning, everything felt so surreal. He looked up unto the healer that still tugging a congratulating smile. A sudden moment of blissfulness stitched his torn soul, letting his mind delved into his wildest imagination. After what happened in the Valley of Peace, Chorh-Gom, Thread of Hope… Wuxi Fingerhold _—_ after what he had done to Jia, to Tigress, to Shifu and many hapless citizens, after those crimes and killing he committed _—_ was he actually deserved to be a father? cradling his own cubs, having his own family?

Another instant realization subsequently transpired, they were in a war-afflicted zone, it could last months… possibly years. Even afflicted with austere poverty could be a better place to raise a child than in damning battlefront. But he couldn't possibly send Jia home, she would never agree with that _—_ especially if Tigress, him and the rest of her comrades facing the same death every day.

The healers acknowledging the leopard might need his moment of solitude, leaving the chamber in silence. And in a long moment of repose, he reflected his mistake that nearly had cost the end of her life and ended his future. Unbeknownst to him, his wife had already regained her consciousness _—_ watching every straining emotion within him attentively. She grabbed his paw and place it in the middle of her chest. He could feel the reverberation for her heart plodding softly.

"Tai… don't you ever blame yourself for what I did." She said it sternly yet passionately. "When you marry me _—_ I don't want to be just your wife and your bosom friend…. I want to be the sharpest sword in your hand… to fight alongside you… until I no longer able."

She expected him to burst in anger, or at least giving her a long-winded lecture _—_ but he didn't. He just fondled the back of her hand morosely while listening to her explication that undeniably caused his chest to swell both in elation and remorse. "And here am I wistfully thinking about sending you home." He let a petulant sigh. The striped feline seemed to understand what her husband was saying but opted to remain silent.

"How long have you known?" He snapped, but quick to pent his desire to accuse her of any ill-intent. Jia just flicked her antagonizing gaze and moved her back facing him, scoffing obstinately. Tai Lung exhaled deeply, knowing her fortitude and strong willfulness. Probably it was a blessing he knew now than yesterday, or two months ago when they were still in Manthai, he would just be worried sick but won't be able to do a thing.

"I knew about two weeks after we left Manthai." She admitted, "...this is not my first pregnancy, I recognized the symptoms by now. But I knew you wouldn't let me go to war in this condition."

"So… how far along." His voice softened, as he sat next to her by her bed.

"Around two months… so another two to go." And she quickly lined up her defences."Both of my children - Hei Yu and Tigress had grown up fatherless, I won't let it happen to this child." She said, leaving him no room to compromise.

"Oh…" That was his only response, knowing not much point of challenging her unyielding character, the leopard steered to conversation towards himself. "So… it must happen sometime in Manthai then. Not bad for a grandpa, eh?" He smiled and bragged pretentiously.

"Or the concoction from Da Tun really works." Jia grinned and taunting him back.

"Actually Xin Yue told me it's her recipe." Tai Lung said in admittance and explicated how Po, the boys and himself voluntarily destroying Xin Yue and Xin Wei tent so that the female fox ended up bunking with Shifu, and found the note from Wu Yang about the herbal 'socks' soup in the process.

"We could keep some for Tigress and Dragon Warrior, it may come in handy."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other makeshift tent, the atmosphere was far grimmer and the prospect of a happy ending had been annihilated. About two hours ago, Tigress ran there with Xin Yue battered form girded in her arms. Her father ― being a decent gentleman, had moved and bunk with the army general, leaving Xin Yue alone in his tent. The smoke rendered her unconscious when a projectile, unfortunately, had landed there.

"She had a perforated lung…" one of the healers disclosed to the Furious Five, Po, while they were bandaging Tigress' arm that was scalded when she fought to save Xin Yue from the blazing inferno.

"Can I speak to the Grand Master in private?" appealed the healer, the rest, save for Tigress who still had another healer attending her, left the premises.

"Honestly, I don't think she would… make it until the end of the month, Grand Master, I am sorry. Her lungs barely functioning… and we had very little medication and limited surgical equipment to perform surgery to fix it. And the journey sending her back to Chang'an only will aggravate the damage further since now the weather is quite cold."

"Wait… I can heal her," Tigress offered, since she knew that ancient healing technique using her chi. But Shifu shook his head haltingly.

"No Tigress, whoever it is… I won't make any exception, you need your chi… and you are injured. Her lungs damaged badly, it could take days for you to fix it." Shifu opposed her offer.

"But ―"

"There is no 'but' Tigress!" The sharp exclamation on his voice surprised her. But this time, Tigress decided not to resist and quickly bowed before exiting the infirmary.

The Grand Master leaned forward, and for the first time in decades, embracing again the woman that he loved, without prejudice and reluctance that separate them for nearly fifty years. He scooped her into his arms, and kissed her with a hungry passion that he had savored for her and to her only. But the pang of guilt, remorse, and grief was obviously portrayed in his exhausted countenance. He had to accept with his heart that she was dying, and she would leave him… forever.

He panted as fearfulness affrighted him, the war had crafted their sudden reunion, and then robbed him with her abrupt departure. It was a measly few months of pleasure that eventually had brought him tears and affliction.

* * *

But war, of course, full of its ups and down. There were peaceful days, such as today, when the Five, Po, Tai Lung, Wu Jia and Jade sat around the blazing fire, exchanging banter, telling jokes, or just idly chat.

Suddenly, Jia sat straight, both paws running a quick examination on her bulging stomach. Po and Tai Lung who sat immediately next to her watched her expression bemusedly. And with no warning, she grabbed each of their paws and placed them on certain spots on the top of her corpulent belly. Both Po and Tai Lung felt a mild kick certain creature lurking underneath, it felt so soft like a butterfly touch.

"Oh, my g―" Tai Lung eyes widened, then burst into a gleeful light chuckle. "Po, did you feel that?"

"Awesome!" The panda grinning widely, sharing his enthralling encounter by smiling to the rest of the masters. Before long, every single one of them, took turns to 'introduce' themselves to the long awaited kung-fu cub. Monkey attempted to high five, while Mantis placed a pretend kick and punch, trying to coax the unborn cub to 'spar' with him.

"Let's hope the cub is not full of scorn and derision like you." Tigress joked.

"...or sarcasm." added Monkey.

"Or light handed like his or her mother." Tai Lung quipped, and welcoming Jia's powerful punch on his side. Not that he minded, of course ― his life couldn't have been better with some added _punch_.

But as the load ladened upon her belly increased by the day, the striped feline finding herself relied more and more on the assistance of others, even to perform a rudimentary task such as standing up, or fixing her foot wrapping. But Tai Lung was more than willing to offer his chaperone service, even to the point of overwhelmingly annoying with his constant begging for assignment, at some point nearly made Wu Jia consider to divorce him.

 _Do you need a massage?_

 _Would you like more drink?_

 _You fancy me sang to you?_

 _Do you want the cushion behind you back?_

 _Oh… do you need me to feed you?_

Monkey and Mantis were amused, knowing the snow leopard had gone far overboard in showering his ardent affection.

"Of course, it was fitting to say that Mrs. Wu is _expecting_." The simian commented, and waited for his partner in crime to append, rightfully so.

" _Expecting_ Tai Lung to do the laundry, _expecting_ him to cook her food, _expecting_ him to do a back massage, _expecting_ him to yank the moon and to bring the stars." The insect grinned smugly.

But of course, Tai Lung wasn't a god that could just cast a magic spell to make all her wishes came true. For once ― on the food craving department ― the snow leopard had to turn to the panda for help. And with such a limited ladder, portioning austerity, the panda seemed to have miracle paws which could turn anything into something pleasantly edible.

One time she asked for bok choy dipped in vinegar, next time stir-fry stinging nettle, to some repulsive request of smelly tofu, which strong odor reminiscent smell of urine (even Tai Lung never dared to ask the panda how he came to fulfilling that particular demand). But truly, the pregnancy had taken priority and their mind over the monstrosity of war at hand.

* * *

But the inevitable truth had to be accepted by all of them, especially by their Grand Master. After nearly two weeks battling infection and the hole on her lungs in her coma, Xin Yue finally surrendered her life back to the higher power. Before that wistful night of the attack, she had written a letter for Shifu, that she asked him to read it only if something bad had happened to her.

Fu,

First of all, please forgive me for not saying goodbye properly, and instead, have to settle with this terse and rather impromptu letter.

In all honesty, I never imagine that we could possibly meet again in this life. I know fate had never destined us to be together in the way we both sorely desire, but nonetheless, I am glad for such a sweet, treasured time I spend with you ― even amidst this horrible war, every minute and second with you were indeed worth it.

Fu, I am sorry that I had never returned to you once I qualified as a healer and herbalist. Part of me did yearn to come back to Valley of Peace ― to be with you until we all grew old and ugly. But the other part of me was convincing me otherwise ― that I would never make a good help-meet for you, we are miles apart ― you are a noble and well-respected warrior, while I have tarnished my reputation, and would carry it as long as I lived. And thus, my decision to never return to you, hoping you will be able to move on with your life ― fall in love again and fulfill your lifelong dream to be a father and a teacher.

However unwise and hurtful my decision, with my deepest regret, I hope you will forgive me.

I am happy that you have a family who loves you, despite a lot of people think how dysfunctional it is. I see love had covered a lot of flaws and made up for the imperfections among you. I wish you happiness both of your children, Tai Lung and Tigress by your side, their respective spouses, and your students. I am sorry I couldn't be here to watch you graduated and bearing the honorary title as a grandfather.

Fu, my only wish is for you to keep in touch with Wei, he is the only brother I have, my flesh and blood ― to whom I deeply care about. Now that I've earned my wings, all I can say is… I shall we waiting for you to join me. Meanwhile, fight hard my warrior.

You have made me proud.

Yours,

Xin Yue.

By the time he hit the last punctuation marks on her letter, he was already drowned in choking sobs. But he realized how lucky he was to own something, _someone_ , who made saying goodbye so hard. He let himself grieving his lost, and acknowledging that grief wasn't a sign of weaknesses, no lack of faith, but rather ― a price of love.

* * *

One of the morning the occupants of almost the entire makeshift camp were rudely interrupted from their beauty slumber. An uncharacteristic, masculine shrill tore in the brim of the unholy hour before dawn, followed by a familiar large-studded-furry bulk roving all over the places like a headless chicken.

"Tai Lung?" Po was one of the first to register the hardcore panic that had inflicted the snow leopard. He approached him, grabbed both his square shoulder firmly to calm him down.

"Oh g-...Po help...need help… Wu Jia, now… ugh… the water! BREAK!"

"Now, now, calm down….. now, breathe… like this,-… uhhh….aahhh...uuuhh...ahhhh. Feel better?"

Tigress was the next, poking her head from the tent she shared with Viper to observe the growing tempest outside. She watched in deep astonishment the panda and her brother engaged in on a role swapping play. She heard Tai Lung twaddling talk and Po's patronizing attempt to soothe his overwhelming hysteria. If this was up to her, she would have given the spotted leopard a good, powerful slap to bring some senses into his iron skull.

Stitching his adopted brother's incoherent sentence in her mind, Tigress immediately concluded her mother was in labor.

Swiftly wearing anything appropriate, all the women gathered around Wu Jia's bedside. The striped feline in question appeared collected, handling the wave of contraction with finesse and ease, dare Tigress said Tai Lung looked more haggard and disordered than his wife was. Unfortunately for Wu Jia, having to bear a child in battlefield means the lack of privacy and feminine attendance. Moreover, war never took a holiday, before they knew it, the encampment left deserted for only the unlucky few that had to stay to watch the horror of childbirth (which according to Tai Lung, had made disaster of war rather pale in comparison. Being shot and die was a quick, less painful solution). Tigress was one of them.

Shifu and Viper were inside attending to Wu Jia, while Tigress tried to keep his brother from castrating himself while hearing his wife whimpered in pain, punctuated with some sporadic blood-curdling wail. The snow leopard hugging himself, caught up in his own mental struggle between curiosity that drew him to get inside the tent and fear of watching the woman he loved tormented in agony. And all was because of him…. Him and that stupid anatomical part of him that held control over his body once they were left unclad and alone.

"Hey…. it's going to be alright." With a sympathetic and imploring edge, Tigress patted his brother's arm gently.

"I know…" He cowered reluctantly."...she isn't that easy to break. But hearing her was just..-"

"I understand Tai, but you'll be a father soon. It would be worth the pain." Tigress offered him a smile of consolation.

"Ugh… what if… I-… no-, I mean… what if, my cub doesn't like me?"

Tigress first reaction was to raise her brows, completely bewildered with his weird concern, but she immediately understood. They might have forgiven him for his arduous atrocity, but the snow leopard himself never found the right excuse for executing such misconduct against his own pledge as a warrior.

"Of course he or she will Tai, if anything that would make us proud, is to see you turn around from such a nefarious act you commit, and come back as a hero."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. If I could forgive you, anyone could." Tigress affirmed.

Abruptly, a long, painful shrill split the air, sending both felines into grave silence. Both stare at each other with a definite look of terror in their eyes. Tigress swore if there was any form of contraception in 13th century China, hearing _this_ must be one of the most effective.

Passing after was general murmuring of nonsensical, mindless orders such as 'breathe' or 'calm down', 'almost over' and 'just relax' shot in between involuntary moan that drowned them out.

But after the hard note dissolved into thin air in exchange of a discordant, squeaky cry…and within less than two minutes there was another. Tigress could see Tai Lung's chest rose and fell rapidly in intense fear and anticipation that transformed into an ecstatic grin. Without further commando both of them rushed into the tent.

Inside, Wu Jia still held a birthing position with blood splattered towel sprawled underneath, and Viper diligently cleaned up after her. She was visibly bedraggled, worn and exhausted, but a warm, contented smile reaching far into her eyes. Next to her, Shifu was cradling a gray spotted furry ball. He swayed serenely side to side, nuzzling the creature's cheek and caressing it with his skinny hand, humming and smiling mindlessly. Such passionate happiness brimming in his eyes like Tai Lung had never seen in him before as if just receiving a little piece of heaven. Such calm spell laid over the room, Tai Lung felt almost guilty to break.

"Ah Tai Lung, meet your son." Shifu carefully tilted forward to present the joy he encased. "And here is your daughter." Viper motioned to another bundle hidden under Jia's arm, that owned hypnotizing striped pelt like her mother.

He huddled forward, carefully clasping two helpless being in his strong arms. The sound of tiny purr reverberated from inside the bundle. They looked so fragile, so small, their eyes were still shut, their face was damp and puckered like an old lady after a thermal bath. They might not look immediately adorable, but nonetheless, they were his…. They were the embodiment of his and Jia's love, knitted and made with great passion and tenderness.

Before realizing, he lumbered forward and drowned in a senseless sob, staccatoed with incongruous hiccups, kneeling in wordless gratitude towards the priceless gifts heaven had bestowed upon him. He bet Monkey and Mantis would make endless fun of him if they were to witness him cried pathetically with snort coming out his nose like a five-year-old cubs.

He looked up, to meet the eyes of the woman that had sacrificed her figure… her career… and in return to bear his children, submitting herself in faithful humility and bountiful devotion as a wife and mother.

He handed over their infants carefully to Shifu and Tigress, before she knelt by her bedside, held her paws in his. With ultimate sincerity, he planted a loving kiss on her wife's forehead, discounting the sweat and the mess thereof.

"Jia…...thank you." His words brought another break of a smile on her face.

"Anything for you, my love." She replied back.

Meanwhile, Tigress silently adored the tiny being obscured in the oversized blanket. While children had reserved special a place in her heart, such novelty of holding a newborn cub had yet triggered her motherly instinct. She was such an innocent looking thing, it's almost like looking into her own portrait in a whole different time. And then the cub yawned widely with a cute mewl, curling her pink little tongue, and briefly opened her eyes to see her older sister.

"Tai, what are you going to name them?" Tigress prompted while carrying on connecting her eyes with the cub in her arm. The snow leopard mused for a while, but he immediately knew there were only two names that suited them both.

"Lang… and… Yue." He smiled.

"I expected nothing better." Jia reciprocated, bringing Lang in her arm. "You will do that old lion proud, won't you, _dear_?" she directed her questioned to the sleeping cub. While Tigress handed Yue to Shifu. The Grand Master just lost the only woman that he ever loved just a few days ago, and it was such thoughtfulness on Tai Lung's part to give his daughter the same name.

"Yue, may you grow wise, brave and strong…. ― Just like your grandmother, and your mother."

* * *

Another two weeks had passed, the same old thing repeated day in and out, but on the back of everyone's mind, they knew, another surprise attack ― like what happened two months ago, was imminent. The Mongolian was just stacking their munitions, and selecting the best time to strike. In an unavoidable act of retaliation, China had finally decided to start producing cannons on their own, and this week a few convoy filled with hundreds of those monstrous artilleries had arrived ― deployed on each garrison. The war intensity would soon rise a few notches, and the prospect of even more bloodied battle made Po's skin crawl in deep apprehension. He couldn't fathom when, how and what that would or could end this bloodshed.

But he felt that he should.

And he would do anything to stop the war ― and he did.

"STOP!" The panda shout loudly, silencing the tempest of warriors behind and in front of him.

"Everyone…. we had to stop this. We had to stop the war." The panda raised his voice as he tried to dissuade both squabbling parties. "If we don't end this war, the war will end us!"

The King of Mongolia guffawed at his innocent request. "Dragon Warrior, you knew well… peace lays on the sacrifice of others. Who would you think China could sacrifice?"

"Are you requesting a restitution?" Shifu intercepted with his voice weighed with painful gravity, he could foresee what was going to happen.

"Yes….indeed. As an appeasement ― I want China's most illustrious and outstanding warrior, and I vow with my honor as a King, the broken covenant will be no more. No hatred and no grudges I will withhold, and peace shall be restored." The yak sneered with utter defiance. "And I know the very warrior I have in mind." He laughed and pointedly looking at Po and Tai Lung.

Tai Lung was the first to step forward, but Tigress was quick to impede him by stretching her arms in front of him.

"Just think what are you doing, Tai?"

"Tigress, this way I will pay my debt to you all ― LET ME GO!"

"NO, I WON'T…. For heaven sake Tai, you just had two cubs! Are you going to make them orphans like _me_? Like _you_? Are you out of your _mind_?" She fiercely rebuked him.

Witnessing the altercation, the Mongolian king just shook his head amusedly, before he announced something that made all the masters froze in deep trepidation.

"Dragon Warrior… you shall be my hostage. And China shall be free, and the war shall be over." The King of Mongolia said with imperious tone. Everyone behind the panda gasped, a sheer look of terror depicted in their countenance.

"YOU….― YOU EVILDOER!" Shifu snarled balefully, his azure eyes darting gleamed in burgeoning spite.

"You are the one who broke the betrothal, and Chinese people claimed to be honorable by their words? How _sad_." The yak wielded his sword and growled spitefully in retribution.

"That's ok Shifu… I'll go with him." Po said calmly.

"PANDA!" His old Master thwarted his intention with his staff.

"Big guy no…no,-don't...please, we can think through this." Even Mantis who normally could maintain his cool, visibly shaking in grim tremor.

"Man… you can't just go, h-how about us?" The simian shook his head in disagreement and disbelief.

"Guys… you heard him, this is… the easiest, simplest… and fastest way to reduce everyone's suffering." He tried to calm the dissension among them. Immediately his emerald eyes turned to her, his other half ― the woman who owned his heart and soul. She had not said anything, not a word. But even by looking into her piercing ruby eyes, Po knew exactly how she felt.

"So what do you say, Dragon Warrior? Are you taking my offer?" The King pressed for a definite answer.

"Yes ― but could you give a few minutes to say… my goodbye."

His adversary scoffed tartly at Dragon Warrior's plea, but agreed nonetheless. It was a reasonable request.

"Guys.. listen up...― " Po turned to his friends, modulating his voice into a gentle imploring tone.

"Po… you,y-you can't do this." The snake started to weep and her voice began to falter.

"Viper… I've made up my mind." He retorted resolutely, wearing an unwavering expression. He had seen so many fallen warriors, some would be debilitated for life. He had witnessed the atrocity of their nemesis scheming torture to squeeze information out of their opponent, all were parts of unnecessary cruelty the war had bestowed upon them. And who might have known the length of someone's life? The last thing he wanted to happen was to witness his friends became the victim of war barbarity ― to die in such a horrific, sickening manner. And another dimension of consideration was, there always would be a hanging possibility that China would lose in this war, and people of China would be embroiled into deeper, much more dire situation and ensnared by a grim future than what he already testified.

"But...but, how about Tigress?" The snake quipped, leaving the panda mused with his rioting emotion for a while.

"She will understand… my heart shall be hers only. Doesn't matter where am I." He said with finality, trying to disregard the agonizing pain piercing his heart as he said it. He knelt down, his eyes begging for audiences. "Guys… listen, _please…_ ― "

"Please take care of my dads. Especially my goose dad, you all know how much he meant to me." Swallowing a lump in his throat, the panda continued his melancholic appeal, "...do not mourn long for me, you all have _a lot_ to be thankful for…." He smiled albeit bitterly and turned to his Master.

"Master Shifu… thank you, for everything. Your guidance had made me the person I am today… " Ceremoniously and reverentially, he lumbered deeply and paid his teacher all the honor he was due. "I owe you…. _―_ _Master_."

"Po… you had made me proud, to see the kind of esteemed and noble hero you are becoming." His Master's voice started to break, touched by the panda readiness and his unselfish deeds towards his family and his country.

Then his forlorn glance landed on her. But Tigress knew how hard it was for Po, as it was for her. She had no intention to make him endure such suffering more than he had to.

"Tigress… I-"

"Po… I understand. Don't you worry about me." Contradictory to her words, her voice drowned in ache. It took all of her strength not to burst out into a relentless sob. She toiled not to let her emotion and distress surfaced, even when her heart bled and cried mercilessly in intense agony.

"I may let go of my life, but I would never let go of you." His voice was raspy, clearly threatening to crack into an uncontrollable cry.

She gazed tenderly at his glisten emerald eyes, she could see the tormenting emotion and hundreds of things he wanted to say ― but there were no words could ever describe how he felt right then. It was the hardest thing he had to do ― bidding his goodbye to the person he cared the most. He tugged her firmly as he pulled her into himself, devouring their last moment of togetherness as their souls lamenting their sorrow.

"You're worth everything to me, Tigress." He muffled between repressive sobs. She inhaled his scent, caressed his plushy form. She took notice of his round, deep and kind face for one last time. How could she love this clumsy warrior beyond words? How could she live without seeing his pathetic smile? Who would comfort her from all the nightmare? But Tigress was no coward, she knew hers and Po's sacrifice were necessary for the happiness of others ― for the future of China.

She searched his gaze again, and gently reached her lips towards his, brushing it slowly before giving him a passionate kiss. For a moment their worry all melted, caring nothing about the war and the future at hand.

"Until we meet again _my warrior_ …. don't let fear decide your fate. I am proud of you." With unbidden tears, she saluted him the same way when he just defeated Tai Lung. He watched her cry helplessly, but quickly put a wide smile as he bowed to her.

"Master Tigress…. ― It's my pleasure to know you." That was the last profound words he left her.

Under the curse of obligation and responsibility, both warriors parted ways.

And with that, the war reached its conclusive finality, the bloodshed finally ceased. Both leaders and their entourage turned their back, picking up the disheveled armory, patching their injured soldiers, loading their cart and readying themselves to return home. The Warriors of Jade Palace watched until the glimpse of their Dragon Warrior with Mongolian cortege disappeared beyond the horizon, never to be seen again, until their fate decided otherwise.

* * *

WORD FROM THE AUTHOR

My name is Xin Wei, and I am the writer of this story 'The Warriors'. It was actually my late sister, Xin Yue's ideas to record the life of a few of China's most outstanding warriors, to whom I dedicated this memoir to.

Through this memoir, I've heard about a prodigal son who returned home, about a father whose hurting soul was consoled, about a student who finally became a daughter. I also found friendship… a genuine, loyal, friendship among the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, in which their dynamic was nearly impossible to be put into words. They were closer than a brother, nor a sister, bounded by respect and devotion to protect each other.

Sadly, this memoir didn't just record all the happy endings, but also the sad ones. I witnessed some who died, and some who were born, I witnessed a reunion between friends, and then their bitter separation, I witnessed some who found love, and some who lost their loved ones, and I witness how peace was earned at the sacrifice of others.

After nearly seven years not hearing a word from the Jade Palace, one morning I received a goose called Zeng, that delivered a word ― an invitation, for the 7th year Datong War remembrance. I hastily packed my stuff, and together with Zeng, made our journey from Xiongsen to Valley of Peace.

Upon arrival, I was surprised to see who greeted me by the gate.

It was Dragon Warrior himself, he looked slightly different, but his face radiated with happiness and pride as he welcomed me. It soon became obvious why he held such countenance. I saw two little panda cubs, running around the Hall of Warriors, I presumed they were his children. And then I saw Grand Master Shifu, and Master Tigress emerged with the rest of the Furious Five. Shifu thanked me for coming, while the rest of the four, especially Monkey, huddled all around me. All except one ― Master Tigress stood there, tugging one of the sweetest smile I've seen of her in a long time. It was apparent why she didn't join the group huddle.

She was with a child, and by the look of it, either she would bear twins or triplets, or one really big panda cub. We all sat in the kitchen, updating each other about what had been happening for these past years.

I couldn't help to be curious how Master Po made it back from Mongolia right after the war. He told me King Duwa was replaced by his nephew, whom Master Po had befriended during three years of his captivity. As soon as he rose in power, the king released him to return back home to China, however later on, Master Po found that Master Tigress had never returned from her solo mission. But before Master Po explicated the detail of the story further, Master Tigress disrupted him and giving me a stash of parchments instead.

"That was my memoir that I wrote right after we returned from the Datong War, and highlight many things that happened here during the Dragon Warrior absence," she said.

"... it also recorded my solo mission… how I lost everything… some of them ― I managed to retrieve, but others ― were lost forever." She expressively rubbed the material of the parchment,"... it's been an eventful seven-year Xin Wei, and by reading my memoir, you will understand… that I and Dragon Warrior were slightly different person than Tigress and Po you met during the war."

I thanked her for the memoirs and promised I would read them later on tonight. As for some of you that had read my story. Thank you, I hope it has been as entertaining and inspiring as much as when I wrote this. As a closing, I would like to repeat the words from my prolog :

 _This was a story about a group of warriors, their journey in finding who they were, their greater purpose in life, their role under the ordinances of the universe, and how they would learn to understand, that the important encounters were planned by souls long before their bodies saw each other._

 _Fate did not care about your plan... and in the name of fate, some people would come into your life, and you would just know - you wouldn't be able to replace them when they left._

 _Fate took the most unlikely people to meet - brought them together, no matter how far apart they were. Sometimes the road of life took an unexpected turn, and you had no choice but to follow it... just to end up on the place you supposed to be. Fate could be cruel, one would have a choice to become bitter or better. The choice did not belong to fate, it belonged to you. Fate decided who would come into your life, but your heart would decide who stayed._

 _In this story, our warriors would learn, that everything they needed - would come in perfect time, and sometimes you had to just wait for it to make its move. Fate would bring two people together, and it was love's job to keep them there._

 _ **There was no point in rushing your fate, because the best things... would worth the wait.**_

* * *

Now before anyone of you shouting at me for giving you a sad ending, hear me out. This story had been longer than I thought it would, and while holding so many character to be true to its title 'The Warriors' not just concentrating on Po and the Furious Five, but had to include Shifu, Tai Lung and people that was important for them - hence, rather than giving this story another 2-3 chapter to give Po and Tigress an _abrupt_ happy ending, I resort to make a sequel, and giving another 10-15 chapter to close all the loose end for them, and give them a well-deserved fanfare.

As you see from the closing words by Xin Wei (I know this was a very unorthodox way to tell you about the sequel), I already give way the beginning and the ending of the sequel. The question is now the 'journey' in between the two. The next installment would be called : Tiger's Memoir, and this would be mostly about Tigress and Po… and I won't take any of the OC from this character forward.


	41. From the Writer

From the writer :

Just to let everyone who following this story know, that the sequel has been posted. (Tiger's Memoir)

I say 'loose' sequel because I carry none of the OCs and you can read the story as completely separate story.

The summary would be picked up where we last left it in the 'The Warriors' story, whereby Po was held as an appeasement for war between Mongolia and China. During his period of captivity, he befriended the heir of the throne - prince Duwa Naranbaatar, and his adopted sister Altansarnai.

When Kaidu rose to the throne, he gave Po his freedom and sent him back home to China. However, upon returning back, Po learned that Tigress had gone missing from her solo mission for nearly half a year ago. Upon leaving for the mission, Tigress wasn't aware that she would be embroiled in the decades-long vengeful saga between clans. Fortunately, she wrote a regular memoir, which she sent back to Jade Palace as her record (but it obviously stop at some point, therefore Shifu concluded something bad might have happened to her)

With Tigress' memoir as his clue, he set foot to find her. They met again, but in a very unexpected circumstance - as adversaries. The story meant to be 15-20 chapter romance/adventure with a spice of British dry humor.

Because of the 'flashback' format, this story is harder to write, so my update will be a lot slower than my previous installment, But hey... thanks for reading and showing interest :-)


End file.
